CHANGE OF HEART by LuvCullens in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella passou sua vida amando e odiando Edward Cullen. Quando ela retorna à Forks depois de dez anos, ela vai se apaixonar pelo Dr. Black, ou Edward verá que ele quer que ela tenha uma mudança de rumo?
1. Más Notícias

**CHANGE OF HEART**

**Autora: LuvCullens **(http: // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1773544 / LuvCullens)

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Angústia

**Censura: **+13

**Fic Original: Change of Heart **(http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4809185 / 1 / Change_of_Heart)

**Sinopse: **Bella passou sua vida amando e odiando Edward Cullen. Quando ela retorna à Forks depois de dez anos, ela vai se apaixonar pelo Dr. Black, ou Edward verá que ele quer que ela tenha uma mudança de rumo?

**N.T.:**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a LuvCullens.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Más Notícias**

Era o meu momento favorito da noite, o Crepúsculo. As noites em Santa Mônica eram bonitas, o ar quente com uma brisa suave e fresca. Vindo da minha corrida noturna, cheguei acima do batente da minha porta dos fundos e peguei a minha chave sobressalente. Quando abri a porta da minha casa com terraço o ar frio do ar condicionado me atingiu como se eu tivesse aberto uma porta de geladeira. Acendi a luz e fui pegar uma garrafa de água. Eu ainda podia sentir o sangue pulsando em minhas veias e minhas roupas coladas contra a minha pele devido ao montante bruto de suor que o meu corpo tinha produzido. Tão nojento quanto isso soava, eu prosperei fora delas. Correr era a minha paixão. Eu era boa nisso. Eu me sentia revigorada depois e era terapêutico. Eu comecei a minha rotina de alongamentos no chão da sala, quando fui interrompida pelo toque estridente do telefone.

Casualmente eu arrastei-me do chão para atendê-lo, completamente inconsciente de como esse telefonema dramaticamente alteraria a minha vida.

Quando olhei para o identificador de chamadas o nome estava como Ligação Privada. Normalmente eu deixaria uma ligação privada ir para o meu correio de voz, mas tive um vislumbre do número e vi que o código de área era de Washington. Havia apenas um punhado de pessoas em Washington que eu ainda conhecia e nenhum deles eram números privados. Algo no meu estômago me disse que havia um problema.

Relutantemente eu peguei o telefone. "Olá?"

"Você é Isabella Swan?" A voz calma e profunda que veio do outro lado da linha não era uma voz que eu reconhecia. Pânico definitivamente começou a chutar polegadas. Ninguém me chamava de Isabella. Ninguém, exceto... meu pai.

"Sim?"

"Aqui é o Dr. Black, eu trabalho no Hospital de Forks. Seu pai Charlie foi trazido para o hospital esta noite e ele tem você na lista como contato próximo de..."

"CHARLIE! O que aconteceu? O que há de errado com ele?" Enquanto eu cuspia perguntas para o médico, minha visão começou a diluir-se e senti-me começando a entrar em pânico.

Inclinando minhas costas contra a parede, o meu corpo suado deslizou para o chão. Obriguei-me a tomar longas respirações lentas. Eu sabia que precisava para ganhar melhor controle de mim mesma, então eu poderia descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

A voz do médico começou a filtrar os meus pensamentos quando eu recomecei a me focar. "Charlie sofreu um ataque cardíaco. Ele está em condição estável, mas acreditamos que ele pode precisar de uma cirurgia cardíaca".

Eu não podia acreditar que isto estava acontecendo. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era a possibilidade de perdê-lo. Eu sabia que precisava de mais respostas e ter as coisas resolvidas antes que eu pudesse me permitir desmoronar.

"Dr. Black, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo e eu não gosto de ter as coisas revestidas com açúcar. Por favor, me diga o que exatamente está acontecendo." Eu odiava ser rude ou agressiva, mas eu precisava estar preparada para que eu pudesse ser forte para Charlie.

O médico foi muito reconfortante e ele respondeu todas as minhas perguntas pelos próximos vinte minutos.

"Dr. Black, quanto tempo devo planejar ficar lá?"

"Srta. Swan, você sabe que eu não posso responder a essa pergunta." Eu podia ouvir, ele estava relutante em me dar essa resposta padrão.

"Quanto tempo após o procedimento levará sua recuperação?" Eu podia sentir que a conversa estava chegando ao fim e eu estava começando a perder o pouco controle que tinha sobre as minhas emoções.

"Nós estamos olhando para dentro de seis a doze semanas. Talvez mais".

Não havia nenhuma dúvida que eu iria para Forks, mas de seis a doze semanas era um longo tempo para me afastar do trabalho e da minha vida. Meu pai e eu éramos próximos. Bem, nós éramos tão próximos quanto duas pessoas como nós poderiam ser. Nenhum de nós era muito carinhoso e expressivo com nossos sentimentos. Éramos, na verdade, realmente muito bons companheiros. Fui morar com meu pai quando eu tinha sete anos e vivi com ele até que parti para a faculdade. Tínhamos uma relação muito confortável. Eu amava meu pai.

"Obrigada. Eu estarei aí o mais rapidamente possível. Posso falar com ele?" Eu não tinha certeza do que eu diria mesmo. Uma vez que Charlie e eu não éramos muito conversadores.

"Ele está descansando agora e eu acho que é o melhor que ele faz".

"Claro, eu aprecio sua honestidade e bondade. Vou fazer o meu melhor para estar aí amanhã". Eu sabia que ele podia ouvir o tremor que estava começando na minha garganta quando minhas lágrimas começaram a transbordar dos meus olhos.

"Estou ansioso para conhecê-la".

_Click._

O telefone caiu da minha mão para o chão de madeira dura e desabei em meu lado enquanto as comportas dos meus gritos foram liberadas. Meu corpo começou a tremer contra a parede e os meus soluços de choro ecoaram em meus ouvidos. Eu tinha oficialmente ficado histérica. A constatação de que eu estava totalmente sozinha, sem ninguém para confortar-me me fez chorar ainda mais.

Algum tempo depois, quando eu tinha chorado tudo, uma engrenagem mudou dentro de mim e eu fui imediatamente ao telefone ligar para a companhia aérea, a editora onde trabalho e meu vizinho, tentando fazer arranjos para a minha partida na manhã seguinte. Eu tinha coisas para cuidar e um lugar para estar. Eu não podia ficar chorando e sentindo pena de mim mesma.

Havia mais uma ligação telefônica que eu precisava fazer. Era a única pessoa que poderia me fazer sentir muito melhor.

Sua voz cantada respondeu no segundo toque. "Olá Bella." Esta era a voz que eu tanto precisava ouvir. Infelizmente, ouvir sua voz desencadeou novamente a água a trabalhar.

"Bella... o que há de errado?" sua voz soou tão interessada e preocupada.

Alice e eu éramos melhores amigas por tanto tempo quanto eu conseguia me lembrar. Eu ainda podia me lembrar do meu primeiro dia de escola em Forks quando a menina horrível da Jéssica Stanley estava tentando sustentar sua reivindicação sobre a nova garota. Ela me sentou em um banco e tentou informar-me rapidamente de todas as crianças que eu podia e não podia brincar na escola. Felizmente esta adorável garota parecendo uma pequena fada se aproximou de nós.

_"Oi. Eu sou Alice. Você é Bella?" Eu assenti com a cabeça para ela, com meu queixo boquiaberto. "Vem cá que eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa." Ela me deu uma piscada rápida. _

_Eu estava totalmente confusa, mas senti a certeza que ela me ajudaria a escapar de Jéssica._

_Levantando do banco, eu pendurei a minha mochila no meu ombro e olhei para Jéssica simpaticamente e encolhi meus ombros. "Ok, bem, foi bom conhecê-la Jéssica. Vou vê-la depois"._

_Jéssica me deu um olhar confuso e irritado enquanto Alice ligou seu braço com o meu e me levou na direção oposta._

_"Bella, eu sei que nós vamos ser melhores amigas." Alice disse com muita naturalidade._

E como a médium que era, ela estava certa, nós éramos melhores amigas daquele dia em diante.

"Alice" foi a única palavra que eu fui capaz de sufocar com meus soluços.

"O que é Bella? O que há de errado?" Alice perguntou, apavorada e freneticamente tentando me acalmar o suficiente para falar com ela.

"É Ch-ch-Charlie," eu gaguejei. "Ele teve um ataque cardíaco." Funguei alto e enxuguei as lágrimas e a meleca fora do meu rosto. "Preciso que você vá ficar com ele até que eu possa chegar lá." Outro soluço alto escapou da minha garganta.

"O quê? Ele está bem? É claro que eu estarei lá. Ele está no hospital de Forks?"

Meu cérebro emocionalmente disperso dificilmente poderia acompanhar o que ela estava dizendo para mim.

"Sim, ele está no hospital e eles disseram que ele vai ficar bem. Estou partindo em um par de horas, mas ainda não estarei lá até de manhã." Eu podia sentir-me acalmando sabendo que Alice estaria lá para Charlie até que eu pudesse.

"Obrigada Alice. Eu te amo".

"Bella, se cuide e não se preocupe com nada. Eu também te amo." Eu conhecia a preocupação em sua voz, era tanto para Charlie como para mim.

Depois de três mudanças de avião, cinco aeroportos agitados, uma loja de aluguel de automóveis e três horas dirigindo na chuva, eu estava finalmente me aproximando de Forks. O frio e a umidade que vinham através das rachaduras do meu pedaço de lixo alugado reacenderam todas as minhas memórias desta cidade fria e úmida. Assim que passei a placa de bem-vindo a Forks eu senti a magnitude das mudanças que estavam prestes a ter lugar em minha vida.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, gostaram desse comecinho??? Deixem reviews!!!_

_A princípio, postarei um capítulo por semana pq estou tentando adiantar as traduções. Assim que tiver mais capítulos prontos, postarei com mais rapidez._

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	2. Forks

**Capítulo 2 - ****Forks **

Fazia quase dez anos desde que eu tinha vivido em Forks, e nesses dez anos parecia como se nada tivesse realmente mudado. O mesmo restaurante que meu pai e eu íamos comer duas vezes por semana ainda estava com suas cortinas listradas de azul e branco. A escola que parecia centenária quando eu estudava ainda parecia antiga, mas certamente menor. Ainda havia apenas um sinal de trânsito solitário na cidade. Em um lugar como esse tão pequeno, nada parecia mudar muito. Eu poderia encontrar o conforto na consistência, mas a claustrofobia de uma cidade tão pequena. Eu só voltei para minha cidade natal um punhado de vezes na última década, na maioria apenas para o Natal, uma vez para o casamento dos meus amigos Rosalie e Emmett e para o aniversário de 50 anos de Charlie. As viagens foram visitas rápidas, nada suficientemente longas para dar-me razão para me aventurar pela cidade. Minha melhor amiga Alice era a única pessoa que eu realmente mantive contato com o passar dos anos. Nós gostávamos de nos encontrar para os finais de semana de garotas em diferentes lugares, ou ela costumava aparecer em Los Angeles para uma visita enquanto estava na cidade a negócios. Nós tínhamos sorte o suficiente para ter uma dessas amizades que não importava quanto tempo nós passávamos separadas, sempre voltávamos exatamente de onde paramos.

Mesmo após todos esses anos eu ainda era capaz de dirigir em linha reta até o hospital como se estivesse no piloto automático. O estacionamento estava quase vazio e eu puxei para um lugar vago bem na frente. Agarrando minha bolsa eu corri pela garoa até a entrada da frente. Sabendo que eu estava a apenas metros de distância do meu pai doente, me deixou extremamente ansiosa para ver por mim mesma que estava tudo bem. Eu também estava certa de que Alice estava pronta para ser dispensada de seu plantão de doze horas ao lado de Charlie em uma desconfortável cadeira de hospital.

Quando entrei pelas portas de vidro deslizantes percebi como era pequeno o Hospital de Forks. O prédio antigo cheirava a antissépticos, com paredes e piso brancos brilhantes que cegavam, iluminação fluorescente barata e só tinha dois andares. Eu tinha visitado muitos hospitais em Los Angeles devido ao meu desastre absoluto, e tanto o Centro Médico da UCLA como o Cedar Sinai pareciam como o _Taj Mahal_ em comparação com onde eu estava. Eu realmente estava de volta às minhas raízes minúsculas.

Ao me aproximar da mesa para visitantes logo na entrada, estava sentada uma velhinha de olhar doce com cabelos brancos e magra.

"Olá, Bella. Faz anos desde que eu vi você. Olhe para como você cresceu".

Eu tentei colocar um nome no rosto desta mulher que parecia me conhecer tão bem.

"Você deve estar aqui para ver seu pai. Oh querida, você é uma menina tão querida por vir tão rápido para cuidar dele." Ela tinha a voz mais doce e o sorriso mais sincero.

Um clique saiu da minha cabeça. A enfermeira da escola. É claro que ela me conhecia, eu tinha passado uma grande parte do tempo em seu consultório durante meus anos de escola. Ela provavelmente estaria decepcionada em saber que eu ainda não tinha superado minha grave falta de jeito.

"Obrigada, Sra. West. Você poderia, por favor, me dizer em qual quarto Charl - quero dizer, meu pai está?" Perguntei tentando parar a conversa educadamente para que eu pudesse chegar ao meu pai.

"Claro, querida, ele está no quarto 201".

"Obrigada" eu disse já indo embora.

Assim que saí do elevador eu soltei a respiração que eu não tinha percebido que eu estava segurando. Andei apenas alguns passos quando eu vi a porta indicando 201. Eu senti meu coração começar a batida em meu peito. De repente eu estava com muito medo, insegura do que eu encontraria atrás daquela porta de madeira. As lágrimas começaram a fazer cócegas no fundo dos meus olhos. Dispondo acima todas as minhas forças, eu me convenci que eu era agora uma adulta e meu pai precisava de mim para estar lá para ele.

Eu tomei um último suspiro de dentro do meu peito e em seguida bati suavemente na porta. Eu esperei pacientemente, olhando para os meus pés contra o piso. Eu estava prestes a alcançar a maçaneta da porta quando em um movimento totalmente fluido a porta se abriu e Alice tinha-me em seus braços de uma vez. Seus braços apertaram em volta de mim tão apertados que eu me perguntei se ela estava fazendo levantamento de peso, mas depois seus dedos delicados começaram a afagar meu cabelo. Agarrando-me a ela como o bebê de um chimpanzé faz com sua mãe, as lágrimas começaram a cair e eu me recusei a afastá-las.

Assim que ela se afastou de mim e olhou em meus olhos, eu me lembrei de como uma verdadeira amiga Alice sempre foi – isso e como ela era tão pequena. Ela tinha talvez 1,52m em um dia de sorte, pesava tanto quanto o meu braço esquerdo e tinha cabelo preto curto como Audrey Hepburn no filme "Sabrina". Seus olhos eram do verde mais bonito que eu já vi. Alice cresceu em Forks com seus pais, Carlisle e Esme, e seus irmãos mais velhos Emmett e Edward. Alice nunca teve que desejar muito em sua vida. Carlisle era um cirurgião, que finalmente foi colocado no Conselho de Administração do Hospital de Forks. Esme veio de uma família abastada também e recebeu sua herança ao casar. Alguns pensamentos de Alice eram mimados, mas os Cullen eram a família mais humilde e graciosa que eu conheço. Alice sempre teve um olho para a moda e sua idéia de uma noite de diversão era ficar em casa para fazer seus próprios comentários dos eventos no tapete vermelho. Após terminar a escola, ela aceitou um estágio com a _Vogue _em Paris. Não demorou muito para Alice decidir que ela não queria estar trabalhando nos projetos de alguém, ela queria criar os seus. Quando ela teve a chance de voltar para casa, ela rapidamente começou a trabalhar na concepção de sua própria linha e, finalmente, foi para Nova York para fazer seu nome. Suas criações foram imediatamente captadas por Bergdorf Goodman porque seus desenhos eram brilhantes e estou certa de que ajudou Alice ser persistente e ter uma incapacidade de aceitar um não como resposta. Ela agora tem boutiques em Nova York, Los Angeles e Seattle. Ela voltou para Forks cerca de dois anos atrás, cansada do ritmo de vida rápido e querendo estar com sua família. Eu sempre invejei a estreita relação que a família compartilhava.

De repente eu estava autoconsciente da minha aparência na presença de Alice. Eu não tinha tido a chance de tomar um banho antes de pegar meu vôo. Meu cabelo suado estava puxado em um rabo de cavalo e eu não tinha nenhuma maquiagem. Grandes bolsas roxas residiam sob meus olhos. Meu traje consistia num par de calças pretas de yoga, minha camiseta "Morda-me" favorita e chinelos. Uma pessoa normal teria tomado o tempo para um banho, pelo menos. Meu foco era apenas sair pela minha porta da frente.

Meus olhos estudavam sobre Alice, é claro que ela estava vestida com esmero em jeans, salto agulha e um suéter preto bem ajustado mergulhando na linha do pescoço. Sua maquiagem e cabelos eram impecáveis. Ela parecia como se estivesse em uma passarela, e ainda, além de tudo, ela tinha estado sentada neste quarto de hospital durante doze horas.

_A vida era tão injusta._

Ouvindo os pensamentos não ditos de Alice eu respondi, "Eu sei que não tive tempo para tomar um banho. Eu sinto isso claramente estando de pé aqui ao seu lado." Minha voz saiu num rosnado leve, mas dando-lhe um sorriso submisso. Bastava estar em torno de Alice para aliviar um pouco da minha tristeza.

Encolhendo os ombros com os dedos atados atrás das costas e se recusando a fazer contato visual, ela inocentemente respondeu, "O que, eu não disse nada?" Alice tentou desesperadamente não sorrir, mas falhou gravemente. Isto é exatamente sobre o que eu estava falando. Nós sempre continuávamos como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado.

"Como ele está?" Perguntei balançando a cabeça para a cama atrás dela.

"Ele está dormindo agora, ele tem dormido na maior parte. Realmente, ele só acorda quando as enfermeiras vêm verificar suas condições." Ela olhou para os seus pés e mordeu o lábio. "Bella, eu realmente não sei como as pessoas deveriam ficar depois de um ataque cardíaco, mas ele parece muito fraco, e... _não_ Charlie." Ela olhou pra cima com seus olhos tristes tentando ser forte quanto podia para mim. Eu sabia que Alice amava Charlie como um segundo pai.

Eu não poderia evitar de sentir que somente eu deveria ser aquela a cuidar de Charlie, mas eu era egoísta o suficiente para não querer passar por isso sozinha. Eu estendi a mão e peguei a minha fonte de segurança.

"Alice, muito obrigada por estar aqui. Eu não sei se você percebe o quanto você significa para nós." Eu liberei seu pequeno corpo, mas mantive sua mão.

"Você e Charlie são minha segunda família. Eu faria qualquer coisa para vocês." Meu coração inchou porque eu sabia que era verdade.

"Você precisa ir trabalhar? Eu tenho certeza que você precisa dormir e trocar de roupa. Alguma vez você já vestiu uma roupa por mais de 24 horas antes?"

"Eu liguei para Rosalie me cobrir na boutique".

Uma das nossas melhores amigas Rosalie, agora cunhada de Alice, ajudava-a a tocar a boutique sempre que Rosalie estava necessitada de uma pausa dos filhos ou seu marido, Emmett.

"Eu vou te dar algum tempo a sós com Charlie de qualquer forma e eu tenho certeza que você vai precisar falar com alguns médicos. Vou correr para casa e tomar um banho e uma soneca. Bella me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa, uma pausa, para conversar, um ombro para chorar. Eu ficaria muito ofendida se eu descobrisse que precisava de algo e não me chamou." Ela tentou dar-me um olhar severo de Alice, mas ela não me assustava. Ok, talvez ela assustasse um pouco.

"Eu vou, eu prometo. Agora eu só quero verificar Charlie e conversar com seu médico" eu disse, tentando focar no motivo pelo qual eu vim.

"Bella, por que você não fica comigo, então você não estará sozinha na casa de Charlie?"

"Eu vou ficar bem. Vou ficar em casa e tentar conseguir com que o lugar fique pronto para ele voltar para casa. Quem sabe quando foi limpo pela última vez? Obrigada, de qualquer maneira. Eu não quero intrometer-me entre você e seu, oh tão perfeito, noivo".

Alice ficou noiva recentemente de Jasper Hale. Ele se mudou para Forks um par de anos atrás, em busca de um ritmo mais lento de vida também. Ele era um terapeuta de muito sucesso em São Francisco e estava cansado de ouvir todos os problemas frívolos de seus clientes vindo a ele. Ele esteve em Seattle para uma conferência uma vez e decidiu que ele realmente gostava da Península Olímpica. Ele escolheu Port Angeles para começar uma pequena clínica, mas residia em Forks. Jasper e Alice se conheceram em um pequeno café na primeira semana em que ele estava aqui e eles têm sido inseparáveis desde então. Eu tinha certeza de que Alice não deu a ele muita escolha. Mas, ambos pareciam estar muito felizes.

"Bella, Jasper e eu ficaríamos felizes em ter você." Ela quase parecia perturbada com o meu comentário.

"Eu vou manter isso em mente, eu prometo. Agora, vá para casa e durma um pouco." Eu sorri.

Ela apertou minha mão e sorriu enquanto graciosamente saía pela porta em direção ao corredor.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Resolvi ser boazinha e postar mais 1 cap._

_O próximo sairá apenas quando eu receber pelo menos 20 reviews, então apertem o botãozinho verde ali do lado!!!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	3. Charlie

**Capítulo 3 – Charlie**

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e ajustei a alça da minha bolsa antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim. Pressionando minhas costas contra a porta, eu me permiti olhar para Charlie deitado lá imóvel. Os únicos sons no quarto eram o sinal sonoro de monitores cardíacos e o leve silvo de um tubo de oxigênio.

Ao olhar mais atentamente, percebi como Alice estava certa, ele parecia tão fraco. Sua pele estava pálida e seu rosto parecia afundado. Sua respiração era baixa e havia um fino brilho de suor cobrindo seu rosto.

As emoções que me inundaram foram estranhas. Eu me senti totalmente impotente, sem controle e extremamente emocional. Como poderia um evento me colocar em tal turbulência, principalmente quando o médico me garantiu que ele ficaria bem?

Tomando passos hesitantes em direção à cama de Charlie, eu me perguntava se minha relutância era para que eu não interrompesse o seu descanso, ou porque eu queria prolongar o inevitável colapso emocional quando ele abrisse os olhos. Debruçando sobre a cama, dei um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Charlie. Este foi um gesto incomum para mim; afeição física não era um dos meus atributos mais fortes – ou sequer um atributo. Fiquei ali olhando para o meu pai, me perguntando como alguém que sempre tinha sido tão forte e invencível aos meus olhos podia parecer tão fraco e quebrado. Meu coração começou a desintegrar-se com a visão da única família que eu realmente tinha.

Sabendo que eu não podia simplesmente ficar aqui me sentindo inútil, eu rapidamente girei sobre os meus calcanhares e saí pela porta para o balcão das enfermeiras. A enfermeira estava falando no telefone, então eu fiquei esperando pacientemente. Quando ela desligou a ligação eu comecei a falar, mas ela ergueu um dedo apontando para eu esperar um momento. Ela então começou a fazer uma convocação pelo interfone.

"Dr. Cullen para o quarto 120. Dr. Cullen para o quarto 120." Eu ouvi sua voz aguda anasalada sobre os velhos alto-falantes.

_Dr. Cullen? Isso é estranho, eu podia jurar que Alice me disse que Carlisle havia se aposentado. Eu tinha que marcar na minha cabeça e visitar Carlisle uma vez que eu cuidasse das coisas com Charlie. _

A enfermeira finalmente olhou para cima e me reconheceu.

"Você poderia, por favor, convocar o Dr. Black para mim? Meu pai é Charlie Swan. Acabei de chegar na cidade e eu gostaria de falar com ele".

"É claro, eu vou fazer isso agora" ela respondeu com um sorriso genuíno.

Uau, as pessoas são muito mais agradáveis aqui, ao contrário das pessoas ocupadas e irritadas que eu lidei em casa.

Caminhei pelo corredor até uma cadeira e esperei pacientemente pelo Dr. Black. Poucos minutos depois eu vi um médico em uniforme verde aproximar-se do balcão das enfermeiras. Ele se inclinou e perguntou a mulher uma questão. Ela respondeu apontando um dedo em minha direção e o médico voltou-se para minha direção.

Minha boca caiu ligeiramente quando o médico de aparência maravilhosa fez o seu caminho em minha direção. Ele tinha cabelos pretos um pouco mais longos do que um corte militar, olhos castanho escuros quase pretos, perfeitos lábios carnudos, pele bronzeada clara e os dentes mais bonitos que eu já vi. Mesmo com o uniforme sobre ele, você podia ver um corpo muito forte, musculoso.

Quando meus olhos se voltaram para os olhos dele por um segundo passeio, eu peguei o seu sorriso enquanto ele se aproximava. Percebendo que ele provavelmente tinha pegado meu olhar embaraçoso, rapidamente fechei minha boca e desviei o olhar. Estando na frente de uma criatura tão bonita, de repente fez-me muito ciente da minha atual aparência. Estremeci lembrando o olhar que Alice tinha dado na visão da minha aparência apenas alguns momentos atrás.

Por que era tão fácil para mim esquecer das constantes lições de Alice? _"Bella, dez minutos é tudo o que precisa para fazer uma grande diferença. Executar uma chapinha sobre o cabelo, jogar um pouco de rímel e brilho labial. Isso fará toda a diferença e não leva muito tempo"._

"Olá Isabella, eu sou o Dr. Black." Ele estendeu a mão para eu cumprimentar e eu tive que sair dos meus devaneios e enraizar meus pensamentos de volta para Charlie. "Você fez a viagem rápido" ele disse com um sorriso que eu poderia jurar ter visto em um comercial do _creme dental Crest_.

"... Sim... eu peguei o primeiro vôo que eu poderia e dirigi até aqui do aeroporto".

"Vamos sentar aqui e discutir o que está acontecendo com seu pai".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e tomei um assento em um banco que estava contra a parede.

"Bella, seu pai está fazendo alguns progressos. No entanto, eu sinto fortemente que uma cirurgia de desvio triplo é necessária." Não tenho certeza do que ele viu nos meus olhos, mas o fez hesitar.

"Eu quero uma segunda opinião. Você é um cirurgião?" Eu bati para ele.

"Eu sou um cardiologista, não realizo cirurgias. Tenho, no entanto, discutido o caso de Charlie com o nosso cirurgião cardíaco. Ele gostaria de correr mais alguns testes, mas ele está bastante confiante – assim como eu - que esse procedimento é necessário." Ele fez uma pausa percebendo que eu estava segurando a minha respiração.

Ele estendeu a mão e suavemente pôs os dedos no meu ombro, me incentivando a respirar.

Soltei um pequeno sorriso e uma respiração muito lenta antes de olhar para ele e perguntar, "O que eu devo fazer? Eu não posso fazer isso. É muito. E se eu perdê-lo? Como faço para cuidar dele?" Meu corpo começou a tremer e eu enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu sentia os soluços subindo pela minha garganta.

O celular do Dr. Black começou a tocar, me distraindo o suficiente para ajudar a parar o ataque histérico da erupção. Ele rapidamente recuperou-o do bolso de seu jaleco branco e levantou, tomando alguns passos de distância de mim. "Sim, obrigado por me ligar de volta. Tenho a filha de Charlie Swan aqui comigo e estamos discutindo o procedimento." Houve uma pequena pausa.

"Sim, o nome dela é Bella". Ergui a cabeça ligeiramente, olhando para o médico que parecia ter um olhar irritado em seu rosto.

"Claro, vamos encontrá-lo lá. Obrigado." Ele fechou o telefone e retornou-o para seu bolso.

"Bella, era o cirurgião que eu estava dizendo a você, Dr. Cullen. Aparentemente, você já conhece ele." Ele olhou para mim interrogativamente, quase parecia que essa informação o incomodava. "Nós gostaríamos que você viesse para o seu escritório e nós três poderemos discutir a situação".

Eu senti o espaço entre as minhas sobrancelhas franzir em confusão. "Carlisle está trabalhando aqui novamente?"

"Não, mas seu filho Edward está".

Antes que eu pudesse ganhar um melhor controle de mim mesma um pequeno suspiro escapou da minha boca e meu corpo enrijeceu. Dr. Black estava muito consciente de minha resposta à sua informação.

Edward Cullen. Eu tinha evitado qualquer pensamento sobre este homem durante os últimos dez anos - embora o meu subconsciente nem sempre cooperasse com a minha lógica. Mas apenas o som de seu nome trouxe de volta cada sentimento que eu alguma vez tinha sentido por aquele menino e que _eram_ muitos sentimentos. Apenas pensar sobre ele fez o meu coração pular e meus punhos fecharem apertados, eu podia sentir as minhas unhas cortando a palma da minha mão. De repente eu estava ciente do fato de que um conjunto de olhos castanhos estava observando a minha reação.

"Isabella, tudo vai ficar bem. Você sabe que essas cirurgias são realizadas durante todo o tempo e os pacientes voltam a viver uma vida normal." Felizmente, ele achava que minha reação era devido à cirurgia de Charlie e não por causa do Edward Cullen.

"Eu sei. É apenas diferente quando é com sua família que isso está acontecendo." Soltei uma respiração profunda. "Você se importaria se eu passasse um tempo com meu pai primeiro? Eu ainda nem o vi acordado".

Ele abaixou a cabeça um pouco para que os nossos olhos estivessem no mesmo nível. "Claro, eu sinto muito não ter percebido que você tinha acabado de chegar. Vou voltar em cerca de duas horas depois que eu tiver feito as minhas rondas. Então falaremos com o Dr. Cullen." Ele me deu um sorriso reconfortante e pôs a mão no meu ombro tranqüilizadoramente.

"Muito obrigado por toda sua ajuda e por cuidar tão bem do meu pai, Dr. Black." Ele me deu um sorriso que só puxou os cantos da sua boca e não atingiu seus olhos. "E por favor, me chame de Bella".

Seu sorriso cresceu mais amplo. "O prazer é meu. E por favor, me chame de Jacob".

Enquanto eu levantava, estendi minha mão para a dele. Ele rapidamente estendeu a sua e balançou a minha, suas mãos enormes engolindo completamente a minha. Sua pele era tão aquecida que estava quase quente.

O olhar intenso que ele me deu me fez sentir como se ele estivesse olhando através de mim. Sentindo-me um pouco desconfortável, eu tive que desviar o olhar e liberei o aperto da minha mão da sua. Eu gostaria de saber se ele sempre era amigável ou se ele estava flertando comigo. Duvido que ele estivesse flertando, isso não seria ético.

Charlie ainda estava adormecido quando eu fiz meu caminho de volta para seu quarto. Silenciosamente eu atravessei o quarto e arrastei a cadeira do canto para o lado de sua cama. Eu não podia acreditar que tudo o que o hospital oferecia era esta cadeira miserável para sentar. Eles devem fazer isso de propósito tornando hospitais tão desconfortáveis quanto possível para manter os visitantes de persistir e irritar a equipe. Sentei-me descansando meus braços ao lado da cama e observei Charlie dormir.

Assim que minhas pálpebras flutuaram fechadas minha mente imediatamente voltou para o fato de que Edward estava trabalhando aqui e que eu teria que vê-lo. Como não me ocorreu que _ele_ era o Dr. Cullen?

Eu conhecia os Cullen a minha vida toda, eles eram a minha família adotiva. Minha mãe não estava por perto e meu pai tinha que trabalhar um monte de horas como chefe de polícia. Então eu passei uma grande parte da minha infância na casa dos Cullen. Quando éramos crianças, Alice, Edward e eu éramos como os três amigos. Nós éramos inseparáveis e criamos muitas aventuras juntos. No tempo que alcançamos o primário, as coisas mudaram. Eu comecei a ser atraída por Edward de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha notado antes. Tomei consciência do que todas as outras meninas já enxergavam, ele era o menino mais bonito da escola, ele era um atleta natural e muito inteligente. O problema era que eu era simples e nada agradável de se olhar em relação às meninas que o rodeavam.

Um dia, um grupo de crianças do bairro estava brincando no trampolim de "quebrar o ovo" no quintal da casa dos Cullen, uma por uma cada criança teve que ir para casa para jantar ou fazer a lição de casa, exceto eu. Como de costume eu ficaria lá até bem depois de escurecer, quando Charlie viria para me buscar. Tudo o que sobrou no trampolim foi Edward e eu. Eu me recusei a jogar "quebrar o ovo" sozinha com Edward porque eu sempre acabava ferida quando eu era o ovo, e eu nunca poderia saltar difícil o bastante para quebrar Edward quando ele era o ovo. Nós dois sentamos sobre o trampolim de frente um para o outro em estilo indiano falando sobre o nosso projeto de biologia. Foi bom, nós nunca realmente conversamos mais. Enquanto Edward falava eu me perdi olhando para seu bagunçado cabelo bronze e seus belos olhos verdes, completamente inconsciente de que ele estava dizendo.

De repente, percebi que o rosto de Edward estava avançando lentamente em direção ao meu, seus olhos esmeralda olhando para meu rosto com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Meu coração começou a correr, senti como se ele estivesse indo para saltar diretamente para fora do meu peito e bater-lhe no rosto. Eu não podia acreditar que Edward Cullen estava prestes a me beijar. Eu me inclinei para ele fechando os olhos, quando senti um empurrão contra meus ombros empurrando-me para longe. Eu usei minhas mãos para me impedir de cair nas minhas costas e meus olhos abriram-se rapidamente.

Edward estava olhando para mim com olhos arregalados, afastando-se para longe de mim. "O que você estava fazendo? Você estava tentando me beijar?" ele cuspiu para mim com veneno em sua voz.

Minha pele começou a queimar e eu podia sentir-me girando em dez tonalidades de vermelho. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte, mas por um motivo completamente diferente do que momentos antes. Eu estava com raiva e magoada. Pisquei as lágrimas que eu pude sentir nadando nos meus olhos.

Eu pulei para os meus pés. "Não, você estava tentando me beijar. Como se eu alguma vez quisesse beijar você" eu disse revoltada para ele.

"Não, eu não estava! Eu pensei que você tinha um tique no rosto e eu estava tentando verificar." Ele gritou para mim.

Eu cobri meu rosto com minha mão e saí correndo tão rapidamente quanto os meus pés podiam me carregar. Correndo pela casa, fui em busca de Carlisle. Ele teria que fazer sua consulta em casa _novamente_. Mas mais do que querer tirar o tique do meu rosto, eu queria fugir de Edward. Eu nunca iria deixá-lo ver que ele me fez chorar.

Naturalmente, a minha solução para a humilhação que eu tinha sofrido não foi sugá-lo para cima e apenas fingir que nunca aconteceu. Reagi com toda a maturidade que uma menina de treze anos de idade que tinha sido abatida por um rapaz por quem ela estava apaixonada. Eu decidi que eu odiava Edward Cullen e que eu nunca iria deixá-lo pensar que ele era melhor do que eu de novo.

Minhas ações continuaram através do ensino médio. Eu era extremamente competitiva com ele. Eu era a única menina que poderia desafiá-lo academicamente. Acho que isso o frustrava porque Edward estava acostumado a ser o melhor em tudo. Eu estava quebrando mais recordes na pista do que ele, o que eu constantemente o lembrava. Ele era definitivamente mais rápido do que eu, mas eu era mais rápida do que todas as meninas. Nós empurrávamos um ao outro para sermos melhores apenas tentando superar o outro.

Uma área que Edward seria sempre superior a mim era a sua habilidade com o sexo oposto. Todas as meninas esperavam na fila pela sua vez com Edward e ele namorou com quase todas elas. Eu por outro lado, realmente não namorava ou cresci indo a danceterias. Eu era apenas estranha nesta área. Todos os meninos que gostavam de mim rendiam-se e só havia um garoto que eu sempre gostei, e que nunca iria acontecer. Então, eu apenas passei todo o meu tempo correndo e estudando.

Nós raramente nos comunicávamos, exceto para as brincadeiras competitivas, eu fiz o meu melhor para colocá-lo em seu lugar e, claro, levou todo o meu esforço para ser civil com ele em sua casa. Eu não queria que Carlisle e Esme tentassem nos forçar a trabalhar as nossas questões. Qual seria o meu argumento, eu tenho uma grande paixão por seu filho e ele não está interessado. Estou tentando proteger o meu coração fazendo parecer que é minha escolha que ele não gosta de mim. Não é realmente algo que eu queria que alguém soubesse.

Até o momento que a formatura tinha chegado, eu o odiava. Ele era tão cheio de si. Eu não agüentava estar na mesma sala com ele. Eu estava indo para a UCLA e ele pretendia a USC. Mesmo em nossas escolhas de faculdade éramos rivais. Minha frustração real era sair do ensino médio igual a ele, e não melhor. Nós dois éramos os primeiros do ranking no estado em nossos eventos de pista. Acabamos tendo o mesmo GPA, assim nós dois fomos os oradores da turma na formatura, mas ele marcou 26 pontos a mais do que eu no nosso SAT. Isso era algo que eu tinha certeza que me levaria a um ponto de ruptura.

Após a formatura, os Cullen deram a maior festa que eu já tinha visto. Todo mundo estava lá. Os móveis tinham sido levados do andar de baixo de sua linda casa estilo fazenda. Todas as árvores do quintal e o interior da garagem foram cobertas por luzes brancas cintilantes que você podia ver através da parede de vidro que cobria a parte de trás de sua casa. As únicas luzes no interior eram as que o DJ piscava ao ritmo das músicas techno. Dançar não era algo que eu era coordenada o suficiente para fazer, então eu me fiz confortável com algumas outras meninas no fundo das escadas.

Edward se aproximou de mim com seu sorriso torto padrão no rosto, com a fácil Jéssica Stanley pendurada no seu braço.

"Belo discurso hoje, Bella. Quem teria pensado que você me daria tal funcionamento para o meu dinheiro? Meu discurso foi ainda melhor. Eu realmente sei como cativar o público." Ele deu um leve sorriso.

Eu estava fumegando por dentro e ele continuou seu ataque de diarréia pela boca. "Muito ruim que você não está indo para a USC, e então eu poderia ajudar você com seus cursos universitários".

Eu podia sentir o calor fervendo sob a minha pele e meus olhos estavam atirando punhais em sua direção. "Por favor, Edward, eu nunca precisei de você para nada." Eu quase podia ouvir o rosnado na minha voz.

"Eu acho que isso não importa, aulas de literatura são muito mais fáceis do que as aulas de pré-medicina que eu vou ter. Você teria que ser um idiota para não fazer bem." Ele tinha aquele estúpido sorriso torto que muitas meninas desmaiariam e tudo que eu queria fazer era socá-lo para fora de seu rosto.

_Será que ele realmente tem o descaramento de insinuar que eu não poderia acompanhá-lo?_

Era quase como se ele lesse meus pensamentos quando ele me deu uma piscadela arrogante. Era como se fosse prazeroso para ele entrar em minha pele. Esse foi o estalo final. Eu queria roubar o microfone do DJ e gritar, _eu te odeio Edward Cullen!_ Eu respirei fundo e respondi tão inteligente quanto possível.

"De fato, Edward, UCLA possui um dos programas mais competitivos de literatura do país. Eu nem mesmo penso que a USC está classificada entre as dez principais faculdades de medicina" eu disse dando-lhe o olhar da morte de um tempo de vida.

A voz de Jéssica quebrou-me dos meus planos para o assassinato. Eu tinha esquecido que ela estava lá. "Jesus Bella, você precisa apenas relaxar. Faculdade deveria ser divertido. Eu mal posso esperar para a animação da Faculdade da Península e bater em todas as festas".

Com o canto do meu olho eu vi Edward revirar os olhos e deixar cair seu aperto dela.

_Sim, Edward, você deveria se sentir estúpido namorando com uma idiota._

Coloquei a expressão mais agradável que eu poderia dar no meu rosto e disse, "Você está certa, Jéssica, eu tenho certeza que eu seria muito mais feliz na vida, se eu pegasse a liderança de torcida".

Edward soltou uma pequena tosse para abafar o riso que ele quase deixou sair, ainda tentando olhar com raiva para mim, mas desfrutando do meu sarcasmo. Jéssica foi totalmente esquecida e parecia extremamente satisfeita com ela mesma.

Eu tinha que me afastar deles porque eu podia senti-lo sugando as células do meu cérebro para fora da minha cabeça.

A última vez que eu vi Edward foi na semana antes de partirmos para a faculdade. Alice e eu tínhamos acabado de voltar de uma viagem de compras de suprimentos de dormitório, Edward estava deitado no sofá, assistindo ao jogo dos Marinheiros.

"Bella" meu coração disparou ao ouvi-lo dizer o meu nome e eu fiquei com raiva que meu corpo respondia a ele dessa maneira. "Talvez nos encontremos em LA algum dia enquanto estivermos na faculdade".

Eu não iria me deixar ser fraca ao seu redor. "Talvez" eu respondi, tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

Claro, eu sabia que nunca iria vê-lo novamente. E eu não vi.

Abri os olhos tirando minha mente para fora das minhas memórias. Meu estômago estava se transformando em nós pensando no aprisionamento indefinido que Edward Cullen tinha sobre mim. Como eu deixava que ele tivesse esse efeito sobre a minha vida por tanto tempo? A curiosidade levou a melhor sobre mim e eu me perguntei o que ele estava fazendo com sua vida. Que tipo de médico ele era? Ele era casado? Ele tem filhos? Ele ainda é bonito? Será que ele se lembra de mim? Será que ele vai agir como se fôssemos amigos? Principalmente eu quis saber por que eu me importava.

Eu fui puxada dos meus pensamentos assim que senti uma mão suave correr por cima da minha cabeça e um sussurro muito rouco e fraco, "Bella?"

Eu bati minha cabeça para cima olhando para o meu pai. Levantei-me e fiz o meu caminho até o topo de sua cama perto da sua cabeça. "Oi, pai. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Sua voz soou tão tensa que eu podia sentir meu coração quebrando.

"Onde mais eu poderia estar, pai?"

Então nós sentamos em um silêncio confortável. Tínhamos dito tudo o que precisava ser dito e nenhum de nós queria falar sobre sua condição.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Como prometido, novo cap.! Vou trabalhar com as metas então, pelo menos assim vc's deixam reviews!!! Próximo cap. será postado quando chegarem no mínimo em 40 reviews!_

_Vou aproveitar pra responder as reviews por aqui…_

_**Laysa**__: mais uma chegando... e a história é linda... só depende de vc's pra acompanharem rapidamente ou não..._

_**Cristiély:**__ obrigada por acompanhar as fics! Logo logo postarei mais algumas..._

_**Julia Lisboa**__: será linda e fofa mesmo... já começa no próximo cap..._

_**Dani Cullen:**__ aí está mais um cap., como eu disse, só depende de vc's para terem mais._

_**Cristiane:**__ garanto que vai gostar ainda mais... hehehe_

_**Perva's Place:**__ adoro fics fofinhas!!! Descanso de lemons, por enquanto... kkkkk_

_**Silvia:**__ aí está mais um!! Bella sofre um pouco mesmo, mas as coisas devem melhorar em breve._

_**Claire:**__ aí está, aproveite!_

_**D:**__ não odei tanto o Jacob não! Ele está sendo gentil com ela..._

_**Dyana Camila:**__ no próximo cap. teremos Edward "fisicamente" presente!!!_

_**Olga:**__ o encontro acontece no próximo cap.!!!_

_**Thaís Diniz:**__ já deu pra perceber que Edward era implicante e arrogante qdo mais novo, vamos esperar que tenha melhorado né?!!_

_**Beka Assis**__: o encontro é no próximo!!! Então, depende apenas de vc's!_

_É isso aí! Qto mais reviews, mais rápido o cap. será postado e vc's matarão a curiosidade com o encontro de Bella e Edward..._

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	4. Encontrando Edward

**N/T:**_ Twilight pertence à Stephanie Meyer, esta história pertence à LuvCullens e à mim só pertence a tradução para o português._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4 – Encontrando Edward**

"Ele precisa de repouso." Eu ri comigo mesma enquanto as palavras da enfermeira repetiam em minha mente. O hospital é o último lugar onde se deve ir para obter um bom descanso, alguma coisa sempre está o acordando. É tanto aquele aparelho de pressão arterial estúpido apertando seu braço, a enfermeira vindo checar você, sua comida sendo entregue, ou a medicação sendo administrada.

Lembrei-me de quando eu vim para visitar Rosalie quando ela e Emmett tiveram seu primeiro bebê. Ela estava completamente farta com a necessidade constante que a enfermeira tinha de checar seus sinais vitais. A pobre enfermeira entrou quando Rosalie estava prestes a perdê-la. Um caso de estar no lugar errado na hora errada. Rosalie quase arrancou a cabeça dela por interrompê-la novamente e fez a senhora chorar. Rosalie me assustou e eu era uma amiga próxima, eu não poderia imaginar o que o ataque verbal dela faria com um estranho.

A memória fez desencadear um pensamento em minha mente. Eu me perguntava se eu poderia chamar Rosalie para vir pra cá e assustar algumas enfermeiras, assim Charlie poderia dormir um pouco. Senti que um sorriso diabólico se apoderou de minha face enquanto eu

Houve uma batida rápida na porta antes que ela se abriu. Dr. Black entrou com seu sorriso contagiante. Ele era realmente um homem muito atraente. Algo sobre ele me fazia querer passar por cima e lamber seu rosto. Eu tentei olhar casualmente para sua mão esquerda para ver se havia um anel de casamento lá, mas fui bloqueada pelas malditas que ele estava segurando.

Andando até a cabeceira da cama, ele pendurou um braço sobre o ombro da enfermeira e deu-lhe um aperto. "Como está a minha dama preferida?" ele disse piscando para ela.

Ela deu uma risadinha e acusou-o de dizer isso para todas as mulheres no hospital.

Os olhos do Dr. Black desviaram para Charlie. "Como você está se sentindo, garotão?"

"Cansado e estas senhoras não param de entrar aqui e me incomodar quando eu estou tentando dormir," Charlie disse dando uma olhada provocativa para a enfermeira. Se eu não conhecesse Charlie tão bem eu poderia ter pensado que ele estava flertando, mas eu conhecia Charlie, e Charlie quase não reconhece as mulheres muito menos flerta com elas.

"Uau, vamos lá Charlie, você está indo muito bem. Se você continuar com este progresso, seremos capazes de tirar você daqui mais cedo do que pensávamos." Ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Charlie, dando-lhe um sorriso encorajador. Eu nunca tinha visto um médico tão à vontade com seus pacientes como o Dr. Black era. Senti-me muito grata por ter meu pai em seus cuidados. "Agora eu preciso da sua filha emprestada por um minuto, você vai ficar bem?"

"Sim, leve-a e você, por favor, envie-a para casa quando tiver terminado. Ela parece exausta." Charlie olhou para mim e me deu um olhar severo. "Eu sou o pai, não você".

"Está bem pai, eu não vou discutir com você." Essa batalha tomaria muita energia dele. "Estarei de volta na parte da manhã." Inclinei-me e dei-lhe um abraço. "Eu não vou lutar mais por isso com você, eu quero você em casa. Descanse um pouco. Eu te amo." Olhei em seus olhos para ter certeza que ele soubesse que era verdade.

"Eu te amo também, Bells. Agora saia daqui." Parecia que ele ia ficar emocionado. Eu sabia que Charlie não gostava de ser emotivo na frente das pessoas, então eu corri para fora da porta.

Logo que estávamos no corredor eu me virei para o médico "A enfermeira disse que seus sinais vitais parecem estar melhores e ele parece um pouco mais forte".

"Charlie está indo muito bem, mas ele não tem estado completamente bem durante a noite. Você sabe disso, certo?" Ele sorriu para mim e isso quase fez meus joelhos tremerem.

"Eu sei que vai demorar um tempo, mas é confortante saber que ele está ficando melhor".

Eu novamente tornei-me muito consciente de quão ruim eu parecia e me perguntei se eu fedia. Quando ele estava olhando em outra direção, eu rapidamente fiz uma daquelas fungadas nas axilas, mas tentei parecer como se estivesse lançando meu cabelo. Amanhã eu faria um esforço para parecer bem e espero que ele veja como eu normalmente aparento. Eu não sei por que esses pensamentos estavam atravessando minha mente. Ele era o médico do meu pai gritando na minha mente, eu acho que isso é ilegal, ou o homem está, obviamente, fora do meu alcance.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro quando ele segurou a porta do elevador aberta para mim. Estava em silêncio enquanto caminhávamos para o elevador, mas apenas um momento depois ele perguntou "Então... você conhece o Dr. Cullen?"

"Sim, nós crescemos juntos. Alice, sua irmã, é minha melhor amiga." Eu dei um ligeiro encolher de ombros tentando fazer isso parecer de pouca importância.

Ele ficou quieto um instante, e então perguntou: "Quando você está planejando voltar para Los Angeles?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu acho que vai depender de como as coisas vão com Charlie. Eu sou uma editora de livros, então eu posso fazer a maior parte do meu trabalho daqui se eu precisar. Quanto tempo você acha que eu poderia -" Fui interrompida pela abertura das portas do elevador.

Enquanto nós andávamos para fora do elevador eu fiquei de repente ciente do quão perto eu estava de ver Edward. Mais uma vez, lembrei-me de minha aparência e perguntei-me porque eu não tomei um banho na noite passada. Eu não deveria nem mesmo me importar com o que este homem pensava de mim, mas eu não queria que isso fosse mais uma oportunidade para ele zombar de mim e perceber o quanto ele é superior a mim. Por um segundo eu considerei girar e correr na direção oposta, mas eu não queria que o Dr. Black pensasse que eu era louca. Minha única solução era rezar para que Edward estivesse gordo e careca.

Quando olhei para cima à minha frente, em pé no meio do corredor conversando com outro médico, estava a minha oração não atendida. É claro que ele não estava gordo, ou careca, ele estava ainda mais bonito do que eu me lembrava. Ele parecia exatamente como se apenas tivesse crescido mais másculo. Sua mandíbula era mais forte, com um pouco de uma sombra de barba nela , definitivamente, tinha o corpo de um jovem atleta _homem_. Foi estranho vê-lo em uma camisa e gravata, roupas de adulto.

_Oh, olhe como a camisa se agarra ao seu peito. Pare com isso! _

Eu tive que me obrigar a desviar o olhar, assim ele não me pegaria observando admirada para ele e, por sua vez, aumentaria o seu ego ainda mais. Eu só olhei novamente quando ouvi a sua voz de veludo dizer meu nome, causando arrepios correndo pelos meus braços. Eu não tinha certeza se eram arrepios de excitação ou repulsa, mas de qualquer forma, eu odiava a presença deles.

"Bella", ele pareceu interessado e animado por me ver. Ele rapidamente fez o seu caminho em direção a mim e me tomou em seus braços, me dando um abraço sólido. "Eu sinto muito sobre Charlie. Como você está? Fui ver Charlie esta manhã, mas ele estava dormindo, Alice tem cuidado bem dele, eu prometo".

Eu afastei-me dele sentindo-me estranha e confusa. Como eu poderia ter tantas emoções correndo através de mim de uma vez? Eu odeio ele. Eu quero que ele me agarre e me tome na sala ao lado. Eu quero dar um soco nele. Eu quero sentir seu cheiro. E eu quero depreciá-lo na frente de qualquer um que pense alguma coisa sobre ele. Por que ele me abraçou e agiu como se fôssemos os mais velhos amigos? Eu odeio ele. Eu acho.

"Eu estou muito bem. Obrigada" eu respondi secamente. Meus olhos me traíram quando eu olhei para seus perfeitos olhos verdes, um pouco longo demais. Infelizmente eu estava muito consciente de que ele pegou meu olhar. Senti toda a vergonha que eu senti no trampolim há 15 anos atrás filtrando em meu sistema. "Estamos muito felizes de ter Jacob, quero dizer, Dr. Black cuidando tão bem dele." Eu estendi a mão e descansei minha mão no ombro do Dr. Black por um momento.

Eu sabia que era uma reação infantil, mas isso me fez sentir melhor.

Dr. Black encontrou meus olhos e me deu um sorriso satisfeito, havia emoção por trás de seus grandes olhos castanhos.

Edward olhou para minha mão, então para o Dr. Black, e depois para mim com um olhar de confusão. "Bem, vamos para o meu escritório e decidiremos qual deve ser o próximo passo com Charlie." Ele estendeu o braço conduzindo-nos ao seu escritório.

Dr. Black e eu sentamos nos bancos de couro mogno em frente à sua mesa enquanto Edward se sentou em frente a nós.

Eu rapidamente roubei uma olhada ao redor de seu escritório arrumado. Havia uma grande janela atrás dele, uma árvore alta no canto à direita da janela. A parede à direita onde estavam seus diplomas, ambos da USC. Na parede também havia alguns prêmios e placas por serviços humanitários. _Quem saberia que ele faria isso_. Sob as placas havia um longo sofá de couro. Na parede oposta havia uma grande foto das Montanhas Olympic, chegando acima das nuvens. Em sua mesa havia mais algumas fotos emolduradas, mas eu não podia ver do que eram elas. _Provavelmente de sua esposa._

Esse pensamento me fez olhar por cima de seu dedo anelar. Nada. Isso realmente não significa nada. A maioria dos médicos não usavam seus anéis, principalmente os cirurgiões.

Edward se inclinou em sua cadeira descansando seus braços sobre a mesa com seus dedos entrelaçados juntos, ele me olhou nos olhos e disse, "Bem, Bella, enquanto é bom ver você, as circunstâncias são lamentáveis. Dr. Black e eu estamos em cima dos resultados do teste de Charlie, e passando por cima da gravidade do seu ataque cardíaco. A partir de agora eu acho que é necessário para Charlie fazer uma cirurgia de desvio triplo. Eu sei que qualquer cirurgia envolvendo o coração é assustadora, mas..."

Edward estava falando de forma lenta e num tom suave. Seu tom de voz estava me jogando fora. Eu não poderia dizer se ele estava falando comigo desta maneira porque ele pensava que teria que explicar tudo para que um idiota entendesse, ou se ele estava apenas verdadeiramente preocupado e isso é como ele falaria com alguém que ele considerava um amigo. De qualquer maneira, fiquei olhando para seus lábios. A maneira como eles se moviam quando eles se tocavam. A forma como o lábio inferior quase fazia parecer que ele estava fazendo um beicinho quando ele fazia uma pausa. Ugh, eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que me senti tão patética.

Assim que Edward parou por um segundo, eu me virei em minha cadeira de frente para o Dr. Black e perguntei, "Jacob, quais são seus pensamentos? Você acha que esta cirurgia é necessária?"

Dr. Black sorriu para mim e depois olhou para Edward dando-lhe um olhar um pouco presunçoso, em seguida voltou-se para mim. "Eu concordo com o Dr. Cullen que isso provavelmente será necessário, no entanto, eu também acho que precisamos esperar e ver o que o resto dos resultados do teste dizem. Esperar e ver como Charlie passa o próximo par de dias, e depois tomar uma decisão final".

"Dr. Cullen..." eu comecei.

"Bella, você sabe que pode me chamar de Edward." Ele quase parecia e soava machucado que eu o chamasse de Dr. Cullen.

"Oh, me desculpe Edward. Você acha que é razoável esperar o resto dos resultados e ver como ele passa os próximos dias?" Eu sabia que soava um pouco paternalista, mas eu não me importei.

"É claro, isso seria ótimo. Dr. Black tem ido sobre tudo no que diz respeito à recuperação e estilo de vida de Charlie?"

"Não, mas nós temos tempo até que conversemos sobre a recuperação. Além do mais, você não acha que você deve conversar com Charlie sobre tudo isso." Eu estava me sentindo desconfortável pensando sobre o fato de que meu pai estava a caminho de ser dependente de mim.

"Temos conversado com Charlie sobre isso. Queremos apenas que você seja informada uma vez que você será o doador primário de atenção durante sua recuperação. Também é uma boa idéia para nós saber quais são seus sentimentos, de modo que se alguma coisa acontecer nós temos uma idéia de quais são seus pensamentos com a situação." Dr. Black respondeu.

A última parte do que ele disse fez o meu estômago revirar em nós. "Obrigada. Eu aprecio isso. Estou indo agora até Charlie e tentarei resolver as coisas. Estarei de volta na parte da manhã e então poderemos conversar sobre tudo isso." Levantei-me da cadeira e cheguei para sacudir as mãos dos dois médicos incrivelmente de boa aparência na sala.

Enquanto apertava minha mão Edward disse, "Bella, certifique-se de descansar um pouco também. Você é inútil para Charlie se você for um zumbi".

Ao invés de gritar, "O quê? Você é meu pai?" Eu apenas dei a ele um breve aceno de cabeça.

"Vejo você amanhã, Bella, não se preocupe, seu pai está em ótimas mãos aqui". Jacob piscou-me suas pérolas brancas, então eu me virei e saí do escritório. Eu não ousei olhar de volta para Edward.

**EPOV**

"Vejo você amanhã Bella, não se preocupe, seu pai está em ótimas mãos aqui". Jacob sorriu para Bella. Então Bella virou-se e saiu do meu escritório.

Nós dois ficamos ali parados olhando para a mulher saindo do meu escritório por um momento antes de Jacob se virar para mim, "Bem, isso foi bem, o que você fez para chateá-la?"

"Nada, eu não sei o que está acontecendo." Mudei alguns papéis ao redor de minha mesa, não olhando para ele. Eu nunca tinha realmente me importado com Jacob Black.

"Vejo você depois." Jacob se virou e saiu do meu escritório deixando-me com os meus pensamentos.

Onde foi que isso foi tão terrivelmente errado? Eu não posso imaginar como é que fui de ver um velho amigo novamente para sentir como se eu tivesse dois inimigos.

Apenas quarenta e cinco minutos atrás, eu estava no meio de uma sentença conversando com um colega quando a minha concentração foi completamente quebrada. Eu ouvi uma voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar, a melhor amiga da minha irmã, Bella Swan. Eu ouvi aquela voz na minha cabeça quase constantemente nos últimos dez anos. Me desafiando, me torturando e empurrando-me para ser melhor. Eu não tinha a visto desde o colégio, mas isso não significava que ela não teve um efeito alterando-vidas em mim.

Durante todo o ensino médio Bella e eu fomos muito competitivos. Ela me manteve em meus pés. Eu estava sempre tentando fazer o melhor do que ela academicamente, atleticamente e socialmente. Eu não acho que teria entrado na USC se eu não tivesse gastado todo o ensino médio tentando manter-me com ela. Quando eu estava na USC, eu trabalhei duro sabendo que ela estava na UCLA e que algum dia nossos caminhos poderiam se cruzar e eu não queria estar inferior a ela. Eu sabia que era infantil, mas ela era a voz dentro da minha cabeça. Eu fiquei surpreso que nunca nos encontramos aqueles anos todos em Los Angeles. Eu pensei que ela talvez tivesse me odiado a partir do final do ensino médio. Eu era um adolescente cheio de hormônios e ela era a melhor amiga da minha irmã, então eu não dei muita atenção quanto à possibilidade ou não que ela realmente me odiasse. Ela era como uma irmã.

Quando eu olhei para responder a essa voz familiar, lá estava andando diretamente até mim, Bella. Ela usava calças prestas de ginástica, uma camiseta "Morda-me" – isso era completamente Bella -, sem maquiagem e seu cabelo puxado para trás. Bella nunca foi apegada à sua aparência ou em impressionar os meninos como todas as outras meninas faziam. Você tinha que apreciar a sua auto-confiança. Ela parecia exatamente como eu me lembrava dela, mas ela também parecia muito diferente, ela estava linda. Como eu não me lembro dela sendo bonita? Ela tinha finalmente preenchido tudo nos lugares certos, ela parecia macia agora, não ossuda, ela havia crescido alguns centímetros, seus olhos eram tão profundos e expressivos que ela literalmente capturou-me neles, e sua pele parecia de porcelana.

Puxei-a para um abraço na esperança de fazê-la sentir-se um pouco melhor e em parte porque isto era um reencontro para nós. Eu me senti tão confortável em torno dela. Sua resposta para mim me levou a pensar que ela me odiava. _Por quê?_

Fiquei surpreso que eu me sentia incomodado por suas interações com o Dr. Black. Por que ela estava chamando-o pelo seu primeiro nome, tocando-o, questionando as minhas respostas, e virando para ele para as respostas? Talvez o que realmente me incomodou foi como ele olhou para ela, suas reações físicas ao toque dela. _O que era isso?_ Eu há conhecia por vinte e cinco anos, por que ela não se sentia confortada por mim em vez de um estranho. Ela deveria ter me chamado pelo meu primeiro nome, me deixado colocar um braço em torno dela e pedir garantias a mim, não a _ele_.

Eu tentei brincar com ela como nós fazíamos nos velhos tempos, mas ela não estava apreciando nenhuma delas. Fiquei encantado por ela retrucar automaticamente em resposta a mim dizendo a ela o que fazer. Eu tive que brincar em seu comentário esperando sua resposta inteligente. _"Bella, certifique-se de descansar um pouco também. Você é inútil para Charlie se você for um zumbi."_ Então, quando ela só me deu aquele breve aceno de cabeça, eu quase soltei uma gargalhada. Eu queria sorrir quando eu vi que ela era a antiga Bella que quase me deixou atordoado com este jogo de conversinha que eu e ela jogávamos.

Eu estava certo de que gostaria de vê-la ao redor de Alice em algum momento. Talvez quando eu não fosse o médico as coisas fossem mais amigáveis. Talvez fosse apenas o stress com Charlie que estivesse a incomodando.

Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos por um tempo quando meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso. Puxei-o e deslizei-o aberto.

_Tânia._

_

* * *

_

_**N.T.:**__ E então... o que acharam desse encontro? Fiquei até com pena do Edward... desculpem pela demora em postar, mas tá super corrido por aqui, prometo que não demoro tanto da próxima vez! Se eu conseguir, postarei mais um cap. durante a semana..._

_Pra quem ainda não leu, duas fics que eu traduzi/estou traduzindo estrearam essa semana, mas só serão postadas diretamente no perfil da autora... as fics são MOLTO BELLA e DEVIL'S ANGEL, os links delas estão no meu perfil!!! Corram pra ler pq vale muito a pena!!_

_E não esqueçam de deixar reviews aqui!!!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	5. O Convite

**Capítulo 5 – O Convite**

Enquanto eu dirigia para longe do hospital me senti frustrada, confusa, irritada, mas acima de tudo, decepcionada comigo mesma. O nível de maturidade que apenas exibi no escritório do Dr. Edward Cullen foi o de uma criança temperamental. Fazia dez longos anos desde que eu tinha visto o homem. Uma década inteira, isso deveria ter sido tempo suficiente para um adulto maduro superar algumas diferenças da infância.

Aparentemente Edward tinha essa maturidade. Quando ele me viu no hospital, ele caminhou diretamente e me abraçou, e daquele ponto em diante ele não fez nada além de ser gentil e atencioso comigo. Seu semblante mostrava que ele não tinha qualquer desprezo por mim, que essa minha amargura era completamente unilateral. Exceto por aquele único comentário me dizendo para ir para casa e descansar um pouco. Quem era ele para me dizer o que fazer, ele não era meu pai. Então ele me deu aquele olhar complacente quando eu respondi tão infantilmente. Ainda assim, ele parecia não possuir nada da raiva ou aborrecimento que eu carregava.

Eu tinha sido terrivelmente rude e desrespeitosa com ele em seu local de trabalho. Eu questionei suas habilidades como médico, minei-o na frente de um colega, desprezei o seu abraço, me recusei a olhar nos olhos dele, e eu nem sequer despedi-me dele durante a minha partida. O pior de tudo, eu tinha flertado com o médico de meu pai só para irritar Edward. Eu agi egoisticamente e erraticamente, sem levar os sentimentos do Dr. Black em consideração por um momento. Não vou mentir, eu gostava de flertar com o Dr. Black e sua aprovação óbvio deixava borboletas no meu estômago, mas, no entanto, flertar com ele para aborrecer Edward era errado. Eu sabia que tinha que ir até ele e pedir desculpas no dia seguinte.

Normalmente, eu me considero uma pessoa verdadeiramente amável. Eu nunca tentei deliberadamente ferir alguém - além _dele_. Então, por que eu sempre deixava Edward Cullen tirar o melhor de mim? Por que eu estava agindo tão fora do meu caráter? Por que eu ainda estava jogando um jogo do ensino médio? Por que eu não posso seguir em frente? Estas questões atormentavam minha mente até que eu pudesse levá-las mais.

Assim que eu parei em um sinal vermelho, eu chicoteei meu celular da minha bolsa e liguei para Alice. Enquanto esperei por ela atender, eu senti meu estômago roncar. Esfregando a palma da minha mão contra meu estômago liso, eu percebi que não tinha comido nada além de refrigerante e amendoim em vinte e quatro horas. Eu não tinha certeza de que alimento, se é que era o caso, me aguardava na casa de Charlie.

"Oi, Bella, você precisa de mim no hospital?"

"Não, na verdade eu acabei de sair de lá. Porém estou morrendo de fome e queria saber se você já comeu?"

"Eu já, mas eu vou e sentarei com você e pegarei um sorvete ou algo assim".

Claro que a minha aversão habitual por incomodar alguém levou-me a discutir se eu queria fazê-la sair de casa apenas para se sentar e ver-me comer.

Ela resolveu o meu problema. "Bella, eu vou para ver você, então você poderia muito bem dizer-me onde, ou eu apenas vou parar por todos os restaurantes da cidade à sua procura" ela disse em sua voz mais autoritária.

Não que isso levaria muito tempo em uma cidade do tamanho de Forks, mas eu decidi me submeter ao seu pedido agora, apenas para economizar algum tempo. "Tudo bem, eu estou muito nojenta para me sentar em um restaurante de verdade, então eu vou te encontrar no 'One Stop Burger Shop'. Tudo bem?"

Eu ouvi um suspiro na outra linha. "Eu não sei como você come toda essa comida gordurosa desagradável e mantém o corpo legal que você tem. Eu estarei lá em dez minutos".

Balançando minha cabeça com um pequeno sorriso torto no meu rosto, dei-lhe um simples, "Obrigada, Alice".

Eu estava sentada em uma aconchegante mesa de vinil vermelha ouvindo '_Love Shack'* _dos B-52 tocando ao fundo. Eu negligentemente sentei deslizando os potes de sal e pimenta enquanto eu esperava por Alice. Minha mente não deixava de voltar à reunião de mais cedo. Fiquei repetindo e avaliando à distância todas as coisas que eu tinha feito de errado. O que eu daria para voltar atrás e refazer toda essa situação.

_* Love Shack, link para a música: http: // www. youtube. com / watch?v=leohcvmf8kM_

Eu ainda estava chafurdando quando uma animadíssima Alice sentou do outro lado da mesa em frente a mim.

"Então, como está Charlie?" Ela perguntou, tirando os potinhos da minha mão e colocando-os de volta no final da mesa.

"Ele dorme na maior parte do tempo, mas dizem que ele está indo muito bem e fazendo bons progressos. Jacob... quero dizer, Dr. Black e eu estamos..."

"Espere um minuto Bella, desde quando você chama o médico do seu pai por seu primeiro nome?" ela perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas quando um sorriso largo apareceu em seu rosto.

Incapaz de controlar o sorriso que tomou conta do meu rosto, eu corei em dez tons de vermelho. "Bem, ele me pediu, e ele é alguém com quem eu me sinto muito confortável, como um amigo".

"AMIGO"? ela repetiu arqueando sua sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpidas para mim.

"Bem, isso e ele é um delicioso pedaço doce de se olhar." Eu não conseguia manter o sorriso maroto de rastejar sobre o meu rosto. "Você o viu, não?"

"Sim, ele tem uma boa aparência. Eu só não achei que ele era seu tipo." Ela me deu um ligeiro encolher de ombros. "Mas se ele puder trazer você de volta para Forks eu sou toda para ele, sim, ele é o homem mais bonito vivo".

A declaração de Alice foi totalmente imprecisa. Eu sabia quem era o homem mais bonito vivo. Meus olhos caíram para a mesa de alumínio e meu coração apertou. Por que minha reação para o Dr. Black não poderia ser a mesma que a minha reação para Edward? Por que em toda a minha vida era o rosto de Edward e sua voz as únicas coisas que faziam meu coração saltar uma batida. Homem estúpido!

"Bella? O que você está pensando?" Alice apertou os olhos em minha direção, tentando penetrar em meus pensamentos.

"Nada, eu apenas... Hoje eu vi..."

Felizmente, fui salva pela garçonete, "Aqui está o seu hambúrguer de cogumelos e batatas fritas. Eu posso trazer para você outra Dr Pepper*****?

_*__Dr Pepper__: é um re__frigerante gaseificado, com corante de caramelo, comercializado nos EUA pela __Cadbury Schweppes Americas Beverages__, uma empresa da Cadbury Schweppes. A sua sede situa-se em Plano, no Texas. Os direitos da marca registrada variam de país para país, apesar de esta ser detida na maior parte dos casos fora dos EUA pela Coca-Cola. Existe uma versão dietética de baixas calorias, conhecida por __Diet Dr Pepper__, assim como muitos outros sabores. Ao contrário da Coca-Cola e da Pepsi, Dr Pepper não é comercializado como uma cola. O seu sabor é alegadamente derivado de sabores populares na altura em que foi concebido. Uma lista parcial destes sabores pode ser vista na fábrica onde o Dr Pepper é engarrafado, em Dublin, no Texas, apesar da fórmula (com os seus 23 ingredientes) ser um segredo bem guardado._

"Claro, isso seria ótimo, obrigada".

Eu rapidamente peguei um par de batatas fritas e empurrei-as em minha boca. Eu estava tão faminta que eu nem me importei se eu comia como uma dama.

"Bella, quem você disse que viu?" ela perguntou com um olhar diabólico em seu rosto. Ela sabia. Alice sempre soube de alguma forma.

Alice sempre tinha jurado que um dia Edward e eu nos casaríamos. Ela sabia o quanto eu detestava Edward e dizia que eu estava apenas usando isso como um escudo para me proteger de mostrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ela estava mais perto da verdade do que ela provavelmente percebia. Às vezes, eu jurava que ela era realmente uma vidente. Cerca de cinco anos atrás, ela desistiu da idéia quando percebeu que Edward e eu vivíamos na mesma cidade por anos e nenhum de nós nunca sequer se preocupou em entrar em contato com o outro.

Eu podia sentir a emoção rolando para fora dela em ondas. Isso não seria divertido. Enquanto certamente eu não podia negar que Edward era a criatura mais bela feita para andar na face da Terra, ele ainda era um idiota egoísta que achava que ele era perfeito e que qualquer garota teria a sorte de estar em seus braços.

"Você nunca me disse que Edward trabalhava no hospital, ou que até mesmo ele estava de volta a Forks". Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas dando-lhe um olhar conhecido enquanto dei uma mordida em meu hambúrguer.

"Realmente, eu acho que isso nunca veio à tona. Além disso, você me disse que não me queria falando com você sobre Edward." Ela estendeu a mão e tomou uma das minhas batatas fritas francesas tentando parecer como se isso tivesse apenas deslizado de sua mente.

_Maldita fadinha, e__u a amo até a morte._

"De qualquer forma, Edward vai ser o cirurgião que vai realizar uma cirurgia de desvio em Charlie se ele precisar que isso seja feito".

"Charlie precisará de uma cirurgia?" Ela perguntou enquanto seu pequeno corpo deslocava para a total atenção.

"Provavelmente, eles vão decidir nos próximos dias".

"O que isso significa a longo prazo?" ela perguntou, seus diminutos dedos roubando outro batata frita.

"Significa que eu vou precisar ficar aqui muito mais tempo do que eu planejei".

"Bem, você não pode apenas trabalhar daqui?"

Dei de ombros "Sim, eu posso trabalhar de qualquer lugar por um tempo".

"Bella, eu não sei por que você fica em Los Angeles. Você não tem nada que a prenda lá. Você tem algum amigo como eu? Você tem um namorado? Não há família lá. Você nunca poderia comprar uma casa lá. Por não você simplesmente não volta pra cá?" Ela estava quicando na Alice persuasiva. Isto deixou-me nervosa porque a Alice persuasiva sempre vence.

"Eu não tenho nada aqui também." Ela pareceu esmagada, e assim que as palavras deixaram minha boca eu sabia que eles eram erradas.

"Alice, eu não queria dizer isso assim. Você sabe que eu te amo. Você e Charlie seriam as únicas razões que eu viria aqui. Mas, você vai se casar e você está ocupado com sua carreira. Papai trabalha constantemente e gosta de sua vida pacata. L.A. cresceu em mim. Eu amo o sol. Você tem alguma idéia de como é bom correr o caminho para baixo na praia de Venice em dezembro? Você sabe quão mais são meus encontros amorosos em L.A. em relação a Forks? Não existem editoras aqui. Eu sempre me sinto como uma tag-along*** **aqui".

_*__Tag-along__:__Uma pessoa que segue em torno de um grupo particular de amigos (uma "panelinha"), mas não interage realmente com eles. __Esta pessoa tenta ser amigo do grupo, mas devido a uma série de coisas, a pessoa não tem nada a compartilhar com o grupo ou alguma coisa a acrescentar à conversa. Isso cria uma situação extremamente desagradável, onde o grupo quer que ele vá embora, mas não diz nada, e a pessoa sente que não pertence, mas não quer apenas ir embora._

Olhando para Alice, eu dei a ela o meu olhar triste, "por favor, perdoe-me." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se recostou em seu assento derrotada. Claro, isso só durou cerca de cinco segundos antes de ela se sentar para frente novamente, pronta para o debate.

"Primeiro, Charlie e eu deveríamos ser razões suficientes para você voltar. Em segundo lugar, o sol está excessivo, ele apenas vai causar câncer em você e, acrescentando, Forks cresceu em você antes, poderia crescer em você de novo. Terceiro, há muitos homens solteiros aqui, você conheceu dois hoje e você só foi no hospital".

Não deslizou da minha atenção que ela disse _dois_ homens solteiros.

"Em quarto lugar, você acabou de dizer que você pode trabalhar de qualquer lugar. Você poderia começar com a criação de uma empresa em Seattle. Dessa forma, quando você precisar encontrar algum cliente, levaria menos de duas horas de distância".

Eu pulei no meio do seu discurso retórico e interrompi, "Isso é com você dirigindo, Alice. A maioria das pessoas leva três horas para fazer esse caminho".

"Seja como for, Bella, você sabe que eu estou certa. Então me dê a razão real." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha mais uma vez, desafiando-me a não concordar com ela.

Eu fiquei imediatamente fascinada pela minha Dr Pepper e me recusei a fazer contato visual com ela. "Eu não sei. Eu sei que não estou realmente feliz em Los Angeles. Eu realmente não tenho vida senão trabalhar, mas eu nunca quis realmente voltar pra cá".

"Eu acho que você sabe, e se não sabe, você deve descobrir Bella porque a vida está passando por você e se você não estiver feliz, você precisa descobrir o que te faz feliz." Sua voz era de repente suave e cheia de amor.

Ela se aproximou e colocou a mão na minha e tão carinhosamente como ela podia, perguntou, "Quando foi a última vez que você foi realmente feliz?"

Senti as lágrimas no fundo dos meus olhos começarem a pinicar, mas eu não podia chorar hoje de novo. Eu não tinha isso em mim. Eu olhei para ela. "Eu não sei," eu sussurrei. Esta não era uma conversa que eu queria ter. Não nesta lanchonete comum escura. Não hoje, eu já tinha tudo o que eu poderia lidar emocionalmente. Eu estava gasta. "Podemos falar sobre outra coisa, por favor?"

Ela deu um aperto na minha mão e disse, "Bem, mamãe diz que você tem que vir para o jantar de domingo amanhã. Jantamos em família todos os domingos e você tem que vir".

"Não, eu não vou me impor, diga a ela que vou passar por lá outra hora," eu disse dando uma última mordida no meu hambúrguer.

"Você é da família, tanto quanto é Jasper e ele vem. Você sabe que todos nós comercializaríamos Emmett por você qualquer dia. Eu realmente não estou pedindo. O jantar é às seis".

Eu sabia que a conversa tinha acabado e eu estaria lá no domingo.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Estão gostando? Eu adoro essa fic, é "fofa" e meiga... deixem reviews e façam uma tradutora feliz! No domingo postarei mais um cap._

_Obrigada a todas que têm deixado reviews! É sempre um estímulo pra continuar traduzindo..._

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	6. Boa Aparência

**Capítulo 6**** – Boa Aparência**

Fui para casa naquela noite sentindo-me completamente drenada fisicamente, emocionalmente e mentalmente. Eu nem sequer tenho forças para olhar ao redor ou limpar. Eu marchei até a escada rangente de madeira para o meu antigo quarto. Claro que nada havia mudado. Eu rapidamente cavei na minha mala pela minha nécessaire de higiene pessoal, um moletom e minha velha camisa de corrida do colégio, e me dirigi ao banheiro para um banho muito necessário. Liguei a água tão quente quanto eu poderia, deixando o meu corpo relaxar completamente pela primeira vez desde que o Dr. Black tinha me ligado falando de Charlie. Senti minhas pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas e meu corpo se sentia tão exausto. Depois de quem sabe quanto tempo, eu desliguei a água e rapidamente me sequei. Eu escovei meus dentes e cabelos. Joguei-me no meu moletom e camiseta e guiei-me para o meu quarto rastejando para a minha pequena cama de solteiro.

Eu fiquei acordada por algum tempo pensando repetidamente sobre a pergunta que Alice me fez que eu não poderia simplesmente tirar da minha mente. "Bella eu não sei por que você fica em Los Angeles. Você não tem nada que a prenda lá..." Por que eu estava em Los Angeles? Além da luz do sol, não havia realmente uma razão para ficar. Quem determina a sua localização estritamente com base no clima, a não ser os aposentados? Eu não tinha uma resposta. Eu sentia um outro peso descansar em meus ombros quando eu pensei sobre começar uma nova vida... com a minha antiga vida.

A velha cama de solteiro que eu estava era tão desconfortável. Eu estava agitada e virando de um lado para outro sem sono, mantendo um olho constantemente no relógio. Eu não tinha dormido muito tempo quando eu fui acordada pelo som do ranger no assoalho do meu quarto. Eu estava assustada, ouvindo alguém se mover através do assoalho de uma casa vazia. Eu voei para cima em uma posição sentada tão rapidamente que eu fiquei tonta com uma corrida de cabeça. Meus olhos levaram um minuto para se adaptar, quando eu o vi de pé na frente da minha janela. Edward. Ele estava tão bonito. Seus cabelos bronze estavam bagunçados como sempre, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair da cama. Seus olhos eram tão verde-esmeralda, eles estavam perfurando diretamente os meus. Isso me fez sentir como se ele estivesse tentando me dizer alguma coisa. Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta cinza sob medida e uma calça jeans escura que acentuava o seu corpo magro. Seus lábios se transformaram em meu sorriso torto favorito e depois de alguns momentos meus olhos retornaram ao seu olhar.

"Você não tem dormido muito bem." Não era uma pergunta. Sua voz era tão suave que eu imediatamente relaxei.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você sabe que eu não consigo dormir sem você." Com estas palavras o meu coração derreteu.

Eu corri para o lado da cama e dobrei meus cobertores para trás. Ele estava deslizando sob as cobertas comigo antes mesmo de eu vê-lo se mover. Seus braços deslizaram em torno de mim e me puxaram para perto de seu corpo. Eu senti-me segura e feliz.

"Você está tão frio." Eu disse com um ligeiro arrepio.

"Me desculpe." Ele começou a liberar seu abraço sobre mim, mas eu me puxei de volta para o seu peito.

"Não, não me deixe." Eu odiava como eu parecia que estava implorando.

Eu sento seus lábios pressionando contra a minha cabeça. Virei-me para olhá-lo nos olhos, o que literalmente me tirou o fôlego.

Ele colocou sua mão suave no meu pescoço logo abaixo da minha orelha. Seu polegar lentamente e suavemente esfregado meu rosto. "Bella, eu sou tão apaixonado por você," ele anunciou cada palavra, que penetrou ainda mais fundo em minha alma.

Minha respiração ofegante quando ele se inclinou para baixo e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios aos meus. Eu enrosquei meus dedos no cabelo em sua nuca e moldei meu corpo ao dele.

"Bella…"

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

Eu quase pulei com o som penetrante que ricocheteou nas paredes. Meus olhos sonolentos piscaram várias vezes tentando acordar enquanto minhas mãos negligentemente procuravam para achar meu telefone celular. _Já eram oito horas?_ Eu desliguei meu celular e caí de volta na minha cama, ligeiramente ofegante por ser acordada de forma tão abrupta.

_O que foi__ isso?_ Fazia anos desde que eu tive esse sonho. Quase todas as noites a partir dos meus 13 até os 20 anos de idade, ou então eu tinha quase exatamente o mesmo sonho todas as noites. O mesmo sonho estúpido, por quê? Isso me torturou quando eu era uma adolescente porque eu queria que Edward e completamente o detestava, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Aqui estava ele me torturando novamente. Embora tenha sido estranho. Desta vez ele era um adulto, o Dr. Edward, não o Edward do colégio. Eu tinha certeza que era só porque eu corri dele ontem. Mas por que eu estou tão afetada por este homem?

_Por que eu não sonho __com o Dr. Black, ou devo dizer, Dr. McSonho?_

Relutantemente, eu me obriguei a levantar da cama para que eu pudesse ir até o hospital para ver Charlie. Eu decidi levar um pouco mais de tempo para ficar pronta hoje do que eu tinha levado ontem. Eu estaria indo direto do hospital para ver os Cullen na parte da tarde. Eu tinha certeza de que o jantar de domingo na casa dos Cullen não era um assunto casual, pelo menos não tinha sido no passado. Alice ficaria contente, e talvez eu esbarraria com o Dr. Black ou Edward e eles poderiam ver que eu posso ser um pouco atraente.

Eu tinha decidido pelo meu jeans de cintura baixa, umas botas Ugg (eu não cheguei a usar essas muito em casa), e um suéter de gola azul. _Azul era definitivamente uma boa cor em mim._ Coloquei um pouco de maquiagem e fiz chapinha no meu cabelo. Depois de ir para a cama com os cabelos molhados e um sono profundo, meu cabelo tinha a aparência de um palheiro.

Olhando-me no espelho antes de sair pela porta, eu finalmente tomei conhecimento da casa de Charlie. O banheiro definitivamente precisaria ser limpo depois.

Agarrei os lençóis da minha cama e da cama de Charlie e comecei a lavá-los na máquina. Então tomei uma espiada na cozinha para ver quais mantimentos eu precisava parar e pegar. A menos que eu quisesse viver de peixe frito e cereais, eu tinha muita coisa para pegar. Eu teria que procurar alguma refeição saudável de cardíaco para o meu pai, mais tarde. Apenas crescendo com ele, eu sabia que a sua dieta teria que mudar drasticamente, ou estaríamos no mesmo barco que estávamos agora. Eu vasculhei sua pilha de correspondências, fazendo uma pilha para levar comigo para o hospital e espiei a casa um pouco antes de finalmente sair pela porta.

Quando cheguei no quarto de Charlie, ele estava sentado e conversando com o Dr. Black. Eu senti um nós construindo em minha garganta só de vê-lo sentado hoje. Eu empurrei isso de volta na minha garganta e caminhei na direção dos dois homens.

"Bem, bem, bem. Olhe você sentado, parecendo como um homem que tenta aparecer muito bem." Eu dei-lhe um grande sorriso e recebi um em troca.

"Ei garota, você está de volta novamente." Isso fez eu me sentir mal, ouvindo a emoção em sua voz. Eu percebi o quão difícil deve ter sido para ele tendo minhas visitas para casa tão rápidas e demoradas entre uma e outra.

"É claro." Eu disse estendendo a mão para lhe dar um tapinha brincalhão na mão.

Olhei para a cama para ver o Dr. Black definitivamente dando um olhar sem vergonha para cima e para baixo do meu corpo. Senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

Ele me viu pegar o seu olhar e rapidamente tentou se redimir. "Olá, Bella, é bom vê-la novamente. Eu estava apenas falando dos resultados dos testes de Charlie com ele. Enquanto ele está fazendo grandes progressos, Dr. Cullen e eu sentimos fortemente olhando sobre o resto dos resultados do teste que é necessário avançar com a cirurgia".

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para Charlie. "E o que Charlie diz sobre isso. Tenho certeza que ele é mais do que dispostos a fazer o que for necessário para tornar-se tão saudável quanto possível. Ele quer estar ao redor para ver sua filha viver uma vida longa e feliz. Certo, pai?"

Ele olhou para mim com o olhar, "Eu sou o pai e você é minha filha, e eu sou mais teimoso do que você é".

Eu alcancei-o e coloquei minha mão em seu ombro. "Estou tão feliz que você vai cooperar e fazer o que os médicos dizem que é melhor para sua saúde papai." Eu adicionei um olhar desafiador para forçar meu ponto de vista.

"Bella!"

"Pai, eu posso ser mais teimosa do que você." Eu disse cruzando meus braços sobre o meu peito.

"Bella." Eu podia ouvir a derrota em sua voz.

Olhei para o Dr. Black, que parecia se divertir com essa batalha de vontade pai--filha.

"Jacob ..." eu comecei.

Charlie rapidamente olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada em minha direção. Provavelmente se perguntando por que eu chamei seu médico pelo seu primeiro nome.

"Jacob, você poderia nos dar um minuto".

Dr. Black estava fazendo o seu melhor para manter-se de não rir de nós. "Claro, eu estarei em pouco tempo." Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando desapareceu do quarto.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Charlie me perfurando.

"Papai, você precisa fazer essa cirurgia, ela vai fazer você mais forte e..."

"Eu não sabia que você estava em uma base do primeiro nome com o meu médico, Bella?" Seu tom era leve e um sorriso dançava em seus lábios.

"Porque ele me pediu, não tente mudar de assunto. Esta operação vai torná-lo mais forte para que você possa viver uma longa vida plena." Sentei-me deixando-o saber que isso não ia ser uma conversa curta.

"Bella, isso é uma cirurgia grande. Você sabe o quão difícil e longo prazo de recuperação será? E quanto ao trabalho?" Eu podia ouvir o medo e o pânico em sua voz, mas é claro que ele nunca admitiria isso.

"Eu estive pensando em mudar de volta para Forks temporariamente. Eu poderia cuidar de você depois de sua cirurgia, e você sabe que Emmett é capaz de cuidar da delegacia de polícia sem você. Ele está esperando por você se aposentar para que ele possa assumir, de qualquer forma".

Ele olhou para suas mãos e levou alguns segundos para olhar para cima e responder. "Eu não quero que você mude a sua vida por mim. Você odiava aqui".

"Eu nunca odiei isso aqui." Eu sabia que minhas ações contradiziam minhas palavras.

"Então por que você se afastou por tanto tempo... com raramente uma visita?" Eu poderia dizer que isso tinha o ferido mais do que ele demonstrava.

"Eu também não estou feliz em L.A. Eu quero cuidar de você. Posso tentar e trabalhar em alguma coisa com meu trabalho, e eu realmente sinto falta de você e Alice." Eu poderia dizer pelo seu silêncio contínuo que eu venceria esta batalha.

"Isso não teria nada a ver com aquele médico, não é?" Ele estava tentando me distrair.

"Eu alguma vez fui o tipo de garota que toma qualquer decisão com base em um menino? Não vou começar agora".

"Bom." Ele odiava falar comigo sobre os homens. Eu ainda me lembro de quão terrível foi quando ele tentou me dar uma conversa sobre sexo no meu penúltimo ano do ensino médio.

A porta se abriu lentamente com uma batida.

"Charlie, como você está hoje?" Eu não tinha que olhar para saber que era Edward.

"Eu estou bem, Edward, exceto que eu não consigo me acostumar com o antigo namorado de Bella sendo um dos meus médicos".

Edward não olhou para mim, mas eu vi aquele estúpido e completamente adorável sorriso torto dele quando ele penetrou em seu rosto.

"Pai." Eu disse com um gemido. "Edward nunca foi meu namorado. Nós éramos apenas amigos, além do mais, eu acho que eu realmente detestava Edward quando éramos crianças." Eu podia sentir-me ficar mais vermelha enquanto eu gaguejava através de cada sílaba mortificante.

"Claro que sim, menina." Eu senti o sangue começar a ferver sob a superfície.

Edward interrompeu com uma risada. "Charlie, você concordou com a cirurgia ou nós precisamos discutir as razões pelas quais isso é importante mais ainda?"

Charlie olhou para mim. Eu levantei minhas duas sobrancelhas e cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito novamente tentando parecer autoritária, mas deixando escapar um sorriso de meus lábios.

Charlie lentamente olhou de volta para Edward "Quando é que podemos acabar com isso?"

Edward começou a percorrer a linha do tempo, o que precisaria para ser saudável o suficiente para a cirurgia, o que ela implicava e, claro, os riscos. No meio da conversa meu Blackberry começou a apitar. Caminhei até o canto onde estava minha bolsa para desligá-lo. Eu sentei na cadeira no canto, esperando a conversa terminar.

Eu podia sentir Edward quando ele continuava olhando para mim enquanto estava conversando com Charlie.

_O que__, eu deveria estar lá com eles enquanto eles conversavam? Eu ainda podia ouvir a conversa. Por que ele precisa ter todos os olhos sobre ele o tempo todo?_

"Eu vou verificar você de novo em um dia ou dois, Charlie. Você sabe como me chamar se precisar de alguma coisa." Edward estava encerrando a conversa.

Ele apertou a mão de Charlie e virou-se para sair. Quando ele chegou à porta, ele parou virando-se lentamente e olhou-me de cima abaixo, fazendo-me sentir muito auto-consciente.

"Eu suponho que estarei vendo você hoje à noite na casa dos meus pais, Bella?"

"Oh, você vai estar lá?" Eu estava gaguejando. Sua pergunta me pegou um pouco fora de guarda.

"Eu tenho certeza que eu sou uma parte da família, então... sim. Eu estarei lá." Ele estava usando aquele sorriso que eu amo odiar.

Então ele se virou e saiu sem esperar por uma resposta.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Então, estão gostando? Vou deixar para responder as reviews no próximo cap., mas já agradeço a todas que têm deixado comentários! Obrigada mesmo!_

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem imprevistos! Por falar em imprevistos... vou estrear a tradução de uma nova fic chamada IMPREVISTOS no dia 31/05, aguardem! O próximo cap. é o jantar, pretendo postá-lo na quarta, ou quinta-feira, portanto... deixem reviews! _

_Bjs... _

_**Ju**_

_**Gibeluh:**__ essa fic tem 34 capítulos! Mas não vou demorar muito pra traduzir não pq tb sou super ansiosa e não gosto de esperar… kkkk_


	7. Jantar de Família

**Capítulo 7 – Jantar de Família**

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Eu estava escavando na minha bolsa em busca de algum produto labial que evita rachaduras quando a porta se abriu. Antes que eu pudesse olhar para cima eu me senti sendo espremido tão apertado que eu não podia respirar e meus pés estavam sendo levantados do chão. Um pequeno sorriso escapou da minha boca.

"Emmett! Eu não consigo respirar." Eu mal conseguia suspirar as palavras.

Ele rapidamente me soltou no chão. Olhei para cima para ver seu sorriso enorme no rosto.

Emmett era o irmão mais velho de Alice. Ele era enorme. Não enrome de gordo, mas alto e musculoso. Ele parecia como um jogador de futebol que poderia matá-lo, até que ele sorria e piscava-lhe com aquela cara do bebê com os maiores covinhas que você já viu. Ele tinha cabelos escuros encaracolados e olhos verdes, assim como os de Edward. Emmett entrou na academia de polícia logo após o ensino médio. Depois de se formar, começou a trabalhar para o departamento de polícia de Forks. Ele agora era o tenente e aguardava ansiosamente a aposentadoria de Charlie para que ele pudesse assumir o cargo de Chefe de Polícia. Logo depois que ele começou a trabalhar, ele se casou com Rosalie Hale. Era inevitável que eles se cassariam. Emmet e Rosalie estão juntos desde que tinham doze anos. Eles agora têm três meninas.

"Bella Swan! Com certeza você cresceu desde que a vi pela última vez. Você não parece mais com um menino de doze anos." Ele disse, mal conseguindo conter o riso. Ele já estava puxando seu braço para longe esperando meu soco inevitável.

"Por que você está reparando que Bella Swan não parece mais como um menino de doze anos de idade, Em?" Rosalie tinha a voz mais ameaçadora de qualquer pessoa que eu já tenha conhecido.

Eu olhei e lá estava ela no batente da porta. Rosalie era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida real. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros perfeitos. Seus olhos eram da cor azul que as outras pessoas têm que comprar na forma de lentes de contatos para imitar. Ela tinha 1,75cm, altura perfeita de modelo. O corpo dela é um pelo qual eu trocaria a minha alma. Pernas até o pescoço e curvas que fazem a maioria dos homens esbugalharem os olhos para fora de suas cabeças. Seu estômago era perfeitamente liso e os peitos totalmente elegantes, mesmo depois de três bebês. Mais do que aparência, porém, Rosalie tinha mais confiança do que qualquer mulher que eu já tinha conhecido. Ninguém a intimidava e ninguém dizia a ela o que fazer. Ela e Emmett eram o casal perfeito.

Emmett estava se contorcendo tentando dizer a ela como eu era como uma irmã mais nova. _Como ela faz isso com ele ainda, após todos esses anos?_ Ele ainda estava explicando quando Rosalie olhou para mim e me deu rapidamente um sorriso e uma piscadela. Então, rapidamente se virou para Emmett.

"Eu não sei Emmett, talvez você devesse dormir no sofá esta noite sonhando com o novo corpo de Bella." Ela pode ser cruel.

"Baby, você sabe que você é a mulher mais bela e a única que balança o meu mundo inteiro." Como ela o tem implorando assim quando se tratava de uma piada óbvia?

Não pude mais conter o riso e nem Rosalie. Nós duas estouramos histericamente enquanto eu corri e dei-lhe um abraço.

"Bella, faz tanto tempo. Eu certamente pensei que você voltaria agora, especialmente quando..." ela foi interrompida pelo som de minúsculos gritos.

"Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe!" Três pequenas meninas vieram correndo. A primeira agarrando na perna de Rosalie.

Eu me afastei de Rosalie quando Emmett estendeu a mão e pegou a menor delas e Rosalie se ajoelhou para resolver um desentendimento com as outras duas. Era tão estranho ver Rosalie e Emmett no papel de pais.

Elas eram as meninas mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto. Todas elas tinham cabelos louros cacheados. Uma combinação perfeita de Emmett e Rosalie. Duas das três tinham as covinhas de Emmett, mas todas elas tinham os olhos azuis de Rosalie.

"Quem é aquela?" Olhei para baixo e vi a pequena menina fofa apontando para mim.

"Mia, não aponte para as pessoas. É rude. Esta é Bella. Ela é uma boa amiga da mamãe, papai, tia Alice e tio Edward." Rosalie olhou para mim com um sorriso perverso quando ela disse o nome de Edward.

_O que foi aquilo?_

"Como vai você?" Mia fez uma pequena reverência para mim. Essa foi a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi.

"Rose, por que você ensina a elas estas coisas de menininhas? Elas serão atletas, não debutantes." Emmett gemeu.

Rosalie revirou os olhos para Emmett.

"Bella, estas são as nossas meninas. Esta é Mia. Ela tem cinco anos. Esta é Emma, a mais velha. Ela tem sete anos. E Emmett está segurando Isabel, a nossa mais jovem. Ela tem dois anos." Eu não podia acreditar a maneira como Rosalie brilhava falando de sua família. Eu senti inveja.

"Como é lindo conhecê-las, meninas." Eu dei uma pequena reverência de volta. "Emma, eu não vejo você desde que você era um bebê, e devo dizer que vocês três são as meninas mais bonitas que eu já vi".

"Eu não poderia concordar mais." Uma voz aveludada veio por trás de mim. Eu nem sequer me virei.

Gritos agudos eclodiram das três meninas. "Tio Edward! Tio Edward!" Elas me empurraram para chegar ao seu tio.

Eu usei o tumulto para rapidamente escapar para dentro da casa e espremi Rosalie passado pelo caminho da porta.

Rosalie olhou entre eu e Edward e deu-me um olhar interrogativo. Eu fingi não perceber.

A sala estava vazia, então eu fui para a cozinha assim que eu ouvi vozes vindo de lá.

O resto da família estava na cozinha, ou vamos chamar-lhe de o sonho de cada chef de cozinha. Esme parecia um anúncio de revista de 1950, com um pequeno avental apertado em torno de sua cintura fina puxando alguns pãezinhos quentes do forno. Esme era uma grande cozinheira, o cheiro do seu pão me atingiu como uma parede e me deixou salivando. Bastou ver Esme para lembrar-me o quanto ela tinha preenchido a figura de mãe quando eu era uma criança. Carlisle estava no profissional fogão de inox imaculado grelhando uma picanha. Ele estava escutando Alice falar sobre planos de casamento. Carlisle era fácil de conversar também e, claro, cuidou de todos os meus ferimentos durante a minha vida. Eles eram como ótimos pais e ainda totalmente apaixonados um pelo outro depois de trinta e cinco anos estando juntos. Senti meu coração inchar com a visão dos dois. Alice estava sentada no balcão de granito folheando um fichário enquanto falava sobre seu casamento. Jasper estava sentado no balcão digitando algo em seu laptop tentando se certificar de assentir com a cabeça a toda hora certa concordando com Alice. Ele realmente era perfeito para ela.

"Algumas coisas simplesmente não mudam, não é?" Eu anunciei a partir do batente da porta da cozinha.

Todas as quatro cabeças chicotearam ao redor para me ver. "Bella!" Todos eles gritaram em uníssono.

Esme e Carlisle se aproximaram e me deram um abraço. Eles fizeram-me sentir segura. Eles me fizeram sentir como se eu estivesse em casa. Alice estava se posicionando e parou em seus calcanhares.

O rosto de Alice me olhou de cima abaixo parecendo surpreendentemente satisfeito. "Bella, você parece bem. Não se sente melhor do que se sentia ontem?"

"Alice!" Esme sibilou para ela.

"O quê? Você deveria tê-la visto ontem." Alice respondeu com as mãos nos quadris.

Eu rapidamente olhei ao redor da sala. Eles estavam todos vestidos realmente bem, mas mais uma vez, eles sempre estavam.

"Está tudo bem. Alice, eu estava pensando mais em você quando eu decidi colocar a maquiagem e arrumar o meu cabelo." Eu disse tentando acalmar minha melhor amiga.

"Bella você sempre está linda, não deixe que ela diga o contrário." Esme disse, apertando seu braço em volta de mim, como um leão que protege seu filhote.

"Obrigada, Esme." Eu apertei suas costas e fui para o balcão onde Jasper e Alice estavam sentados.

"Ei, talvez você poderia me levar para fazer compras esta semana para que eu possa pegar algumas roupas que você aprova, mesmo que eu não vá precisar delas sentada em casa ou no hospital." Eu sabia que isso ia me redimir.

Ela soltou um grito e começou a saltar ao redor. "Sim! Bella, eu sabia que eu te amava! Eu conheço todas as boas lojas em Port Angeles. Poderíamos também fazer as unhas, tratamentos faciais e, ooh, talvez possamos fazer algumas luzes no seu cabelo".

_No que eu fui me meter?_

"Alice, você pode dizer a todos que o jantar está pronto e para virem para a mesa?" Esme perguntou enquanto carregava um pouco de comida em um prato.

"Ok, vamos lá Jasper." Alice estendeu sua mão para ele.

"Exigindo pequenas coisas, não é Jasper?" Eu dei um sorriso para Jasper enquanto ela se aproximou e me deu um abraço.

"Desculpe sobre ela, mas você sabe que é por isso que todos nós a amamos. É bom vê-la novamente, Bella." Jasper foi carregado para fora da sala com seu último comentário sobre Alice.

Todo mundo estava indo para a sala de jantar formal e sentando à mesa de jantar de carvalho muito longa. Debrucei-me sobre a pequena de sete anos perto de mim. "Emma, está tudo bem se eu sentar ao seu lado?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu para mim. Encarei isso como um sim e sentei ao lado dela.

Eu estava agora sentada entre Alice e Emma quando Edward veio andando e sentou-se do outro lado da mesa na minha frente. _Isto vai ser agradável._

"Edward, Tânia não vem para o jantar esta noite?" Esme perguntou olhando para o lugar vazio à mesa.

Senti meu coração gaguejar e eu não sei por quê.

"Hum, ela estará aqui um pouco mais tarde. Ela estava mostrando algumas casas esta noite." Ele respondeu, sem nunca olhar para ninguém.

Quem era Tânia? Eu olhei para Alice, mas ela não olhava para mim. Olhei por cima da cabeça de Emma para Rosalie e ela também não olhava para mim.

"Quem é Tânia?" Eu tentei soar tão indiferente quanto possível.

Edward agarrou sua cabeça erguida e quando eu fiz contato visual com ele, ele olhou rapidamente para longe.

"Ela é minha namorada." Edward disse casualmente.

"Ela é a noiva de Edward." Esme disse ao mesmo tempo que Edward.

"Mãe, ela não é minha noiva." Fiquei surpreso pela forma severa como ele falou com Esme.

Como se ela nem sequer tivesse ouvido seu tom, "Ela será em breve."

O resto do jantar foi um monte de conversa leve sobre a semana das pessoas. O jantar foi a melhor refeição que tive em muito tempo. Eu senti como se eu nunca tivesse deixado esta casa ou essa família.

A mesa tinha sido limpa e as meninas estavam brincando em outra sala. A conversa tinha virado para lembranças da nossa infância. Demorou uma rodada para o pior quando todos começaram a lembrar todos os meus ferimentos que Carlisle tinha cuidado. Nós tínhamos passado por quinze histórias diferentes, pelo menos, quando o meu batimento cardíaco derrapou até parar nas palavras de Carlisle.

"Bella, você se lembra de quando você teve um tique no seu rosto?" Ele estava rindo histericamente.

Todos os outros se juntaram a ele, exceto Edward. Eu podia vê-lo ficar tenso com o canto do meu olho. Ele tentou rir, mas não foi natural.

"Como você sequer sabia que estava lá?" Alice perguntou entre risos.

"Eu disse a ela que estava lá." Edward disse saltando para a conversa com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu só olhei para ele, seu sorriso desvaneceu-se rapidamente e ele tinha um olhar estranho em seu rosto. Eu não poderia dizer o que era.

Eu o odeio. Como ele pode pensar que era tão engraçado? Ele provavelmente adora lembrar como eu tinha tentado beijá-lo e ele me rejeitou.

Eu tive que mudar de assunto para que eles não vissem quão irritada eu estava ficando.

"O que temos para a sobremesa?" Inclinei-me perguntando para Esme.

Ela imediatamente levantou-se de sua cadeira, "Cheesecake, eu vou buscá-la agora."

Rosalie levantou-se, "Eu vou ajudá-la, Emmett você pode ir buscar as meninas?"

Procurando por uma fuga rápida eu pulei. "Eu vou buscá-las".

Eu me dirigi pelas escadas até o andar superior e pelo corredor, seguindo o som das pequenas risadas.

Dentro do quarto havia uma gigante casa da Barbie. Algo que eu tenho certeza que Esme tinha dado às suas netas. As meninas tinham pequenas lanternas de princesa iluminadas enquanto brincavam com suas Barbies.

Eu abaixei em meus joelhos. "Que bonita casa da Barbie vocês têm".

"Obrigada. Tio Edward deu a nós." Isso me pegou desprevenida. "Você quer brincar de Barbie com a gente?"

"Eu nunca brinquei de Barbie antes." A única vez que eu sequer toquei uma boneca crescida foi quando Alice me fez segurar sua Barbie enquanto ela fazia seu cabelo.

"Aqui nós vamos ensiná-la." Mia disse entregando-me uma boneca. "Você pode ter a Princesa Belle, uma vez que seu nome é Bella".

"Ok, obrigada." Eu peguei a boneca não sabendo realmente o que fazer.

Eu rapidamente aprendi que as brincadeiras de bonecas eram apenas fazer uma voz muito estridente e brincar para acreditar.

Houve uma batida suave na porta. "Meninas, a vovó tem cheesecake na mesa." Edward anunciou em uma voz persuasiva.

Elas saltaram e correram para a sala de jantar. Eu apaguei as suas lanternas e levantei para segui-las. O quarto estava escuro agora, quando me virei para o corredor eu pude ver a silhueta de Edward ainda de pé na porta.

Recusei-me a olhar para seu rosto quando me aproximei da porta.

"Quem diria que você é tão boa em brincar de bonecas e quão incrível você ficaria com minhas sobrinhas?" Ele quase parecia impressionado por mim.

Ainda recusando-me a olhar para cima, eu tentei passar por ele. "Ok".

Quando comecei a abaixar a cabeça para o corredor, eu senti sua mão agarrar-me pelo braço e me puxar de volta contra a parede.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu cuspi nele. Eu podia sentir a raiva transbordando de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse me afastar, seu corpo pressionou o meu contra a parede. Seus lábios quentes e macios cobriram os meus suavemente, mas muito firmes, exatamente como o meu sonho.

**EPOV**

Espero que mamãe faça um grelhado hoje, eu adoraria um bom bife agora.

Meu estômago começou a roncar com o pensamento de minha mãe cozinhando, assim que puxei para a longa curva da garagem dos meus pais.

Havia um carro lá que eu não reconheci. Bella já deve estar aqui. Felizmente, ela seria normal neste momento.

Assim que subi o caminho para a porta da frente, lá estava Emmett na varanda com Isabel nos seus braços e um sorriso no rosto. Rosalie estava de joelhos na porta com um braço em torno de Mia. Emma estava em pé na frente de Bella com um grande sorriso no rosto. Bella estava de costas para mim.

_O que foi isso? Ela acabou de fazer uma reverência?_

Eu andei até ouvir Bella dizendo para as meninas quão lindas elas são, quando eu acrescentei, "Eu não poderia concordar mais." A resposta delas trouxe um sorriso na minha cara.

Minhas três meninas favoritas no mundo todo vieram correndo com gritos agudos e seus braços abertos. "Tio Edward! Tio Edward!"

Eu pensava que Rosalie e Emmet estavam loucos por se casarem tão jovens, quanto mais começarem uma família tão jovens. Minha perspectiva do que é importante mudou rapidamente quando as meninas se tornaram parte da minha vida também. Quando Emma nasceu eu queria estragá-la com tudo e fazê-la sorrir tantas vezes quanto eu pudesse. Eu estava apaixonado por ela em cinco segundos. Eu não sabia que eu poderia amar alguém além de meus pais, Alice Emmett tanto assim. Eu não posso compreender como será quando eu tiver meus próprios filhos. Eu odeio admitir isso, mas estar perto dessas meninas me faz ansiar muito por minha própria família.

Eu agachei para estar ao nível dos olhos com as meninas. "Hey meninas, eu senti falta de vocês. Vocês têm praticado beisebol? Vocês têm que praticar se vocês quiserem jogar no time de beisebol dos Cullen." Eu perguntei enquanto entregava a cada uma delas um pedaço de doce. Eu não seria o tio Edward se eu não tivesse doces sempre para elas.

Emma e Mia começaram a balançar suas cabeças. "Sim, nós temos praticado com nossos bastões, luvar e bolas cor de rosa." Emma parecia tão contente com ela mesma.

Eu estava agora carregando Isabel até a varanda com Mia e Emma acondicionadas cada uma em torno de um dos meus tornozelos. Transportando estas três meninas lembrou-me que eu precisava trabalhar mais. Ao atingir o degrau mais alto, percebi que só Emmett estava na varanda agora.

"Você está brincando comigo Emmett luvas cor de rosa".

Emmett deixou cair seus ombros e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não fale comigo sobre isso. Isso é tudo Rosalie. Eu juro, eu acho que ela está deliberadamente tentando me irritar. Preciso de um filho." Ele fez beicinho.

"Não, não precisa. Você gosta de ter todas as suas meninas. Onde é que Bella e Rosalie foram?" Eu nem sequer notei-as saindo.

"Eles foram para dentro".

"Eu acho que Bella me odeia." Eu disse entregando Isabel de volta para Emmett.

"Bem, o que você sabe? Há uma garota que odeia Edward Cullen." Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto caminhávamos para dentro da casa.

"Isso não é engraçado. Ela tem sido uma amiga da família desde que me lembro. O que eu fiz para ela?" Eu estava começando a soar como um cavalo relinchando agora.

"Bem, ela é uma adulta agora. Talvez ela não ache mais as suas provocações infantis divertidas. Ou talvez ela só tenha percebido que você ainda é o mesmo rapaz arrogante que sempre foi".

"Obrigadao, Em, você é tão..."

Fomos interrompidos por Alice. "Todo mundo, o jantar está na mesa. Oh, olá Edward, quando você chegou aqui?"

"Só um minuto atrás, o que a mamãe fez?" Enquanto caminhávamos para a sala de jantar.

"Bife, eu acho." Alice não sabe cozinhar, na verdade, eu nunca a vi sequer fazer mais do que uma tigela de cereais. Pobre Jasper.

_Sim! É como se a mamãe tivesse lido minha mente._

Eu peguei o único assento vazio em frente a Bella e comecei a cortar meu bife.

"Edward, Tânia não vem para o jantar hoje à noite?" Mamãe perguntou, olhando no lugar vazio ao meu lado.

"Hum, ela estará aqui um pouco mais tarde. Ela estava mostrando algumas casas esta noite." Eu respondi ainda cortando meu bife.

"Quem é Tânia? Bella perguntou não realmente interessada.

Uau, essa era a primeira vez que ela havia iniciado uma conversa comigo desde que ela voltou.

"Ela é a minha namorada".

"Ela é a noiva de Edward." Mamãe e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Mãe, ela não é minha noiva." Eu lamentava dizer ela que eu nunca poderia imaginar-me tendo um futuro com Tânia.

"Ela será em breve." Olhei para ela sobre a mesa e depois continuei no meu jantar.

Bella não olhou para mim uma vez durante o jantar. Eu achei engraçado vê-la devorar a comida mais rápido do que qualquer mulher que eu já tivesse visto. Bella sempre foi uma menina sem tolices.

Uma vez que o jantar acabou, começamos a lembrar do infinito número infinito de lesões de Bella.

"Bella, você se lembra de quando você teve um tique no seu rosto." Papai disse rindo histericamente.

Todos os outros se juntaram a ele exceto eu enquanto tentei me lembrar daquela história. Então me lembrei daquele dia no trampolim.

"Como você sequer sabia que estava lá?" Alice perguntou entre risos.

"Eu disse a ela que estava lá." Eu interrompi dando a Bella um sorriso.

Ela olhou para mim e então, foi como uma luz acendendo na minha cabeça. Era isso. Esse foi o dia em que Bella começou a agir distanciando-se de mim. Nós fomos melhores amigos crescendo, e daquele dia em diante nós nunca conversamos, exceto para ter aquelas provocações competitivas. Ela parou sorrindo para mim. Alice começou a freqüentar a sua casa em vez dela praticamente morando aqui. Ela sempre me odiou. Como eu confundi o ódio com as provocações infantis?

Eu saí das minhas memórias para perceber que Esme, Rosalie e Bella tinham saído da mesa.

"Será que alguém pode ir e chamar Bella e as meninas?" Esme perguntou enquanto trazia o cheesecake.

"Eu vou." Levantei rapidamente da mesa ainda um pouco confuso e atordoado em meus pensamentos.

Eu dirigi-me escada acima e tentei lembrar o que a teria mudado tanto, e então me lembrei. Ela tentou me beijar. Eu estava olhando para o tique dela e ela se inclinou e eu empurrei-a para longe. E ela tentou negar que ela ia me beijar.

_Ela se sentiu rejeitada._

É claro que o orgulho de Bella gostaria de ter certeza que eu sabia que ela não me queria desse jeito e era tudo imaginação minha.

Não há nenhuma maneira que ela segurou isso todos estes anos. _Será que sim?_

Quando me aproximei da porta do quarto das meninas e, sim, minha mãe tinha um quarto para as meninas, eu pude ouvir as meninas e Bella falando em uma voz alta e estridente. Eu queria rir, mas me contive.

Debrucei-me no batente da porta e vi as meninas e Bella no chão na frente da casa da Barbie que eu tinha comprado para elas, brincando de bonecas. Eu assisti por um momento confuso com o que eu senti assistindo Bella brincar com minhas sobrinhas.

Eu bati na porta. "Meninas, a vovó tem cheesecake na mesa".

Elas saltaram e correram para a sala de jantar, Isabel tentando desesperadamente manter o contato com suas irmãs mais velhas. Bella desligou suas lanternas e levantou-se para segui-las. O quarto estava escuro agora.

Bella não olhava para mim enquanto ela caminhava em minha direção.

"Quem diria que você é tão boa em brincar de bonecas e quão incrível você ficaria com minhas sobrinhas?" Eu tentei soar amigável, mas acabei soando impressionado.

Ainda recusando-se a olhar para cima e tentando passar por mim, ela apenas me olhou rapidamente, "Ok".

Ela tentou passar em torno de mim e um pensamento me ocorreu. Eu estendi minha mão e agarrei-a pelo braço e puxei-a de volta contra a parede do meu lado.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu podia sentir a raiva transbordando dela, e seus olhos pareciam confusos e lívidos.

Antes que eu pudesse falar fora disso, eu pressionei o corpo dela na parede com o meu e inclinei minha cabeça para baixo para beijar Bella.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, o que acharam desse jantar? Finalmente descobrimos sobre Tânia! E ela é a namorada de Edward! Argh! E a atitude dele, o que acharam? Eu, particularmente, não gostei! Típica atitude arrogante! Ele acha que ela gosta dele! Tá certo, ela gosta, mas ele se acha demais! Enfim... no próximo cap. saberemos o que ela pensou disso tudo... _

_Obrigada a todas que têm deixado reviews! E para aquelas que adicionaram a fic como favorita, mas nunca comentaram, por favor, apareçam! As reviews são liberadas pra quem não tem conta no ff tb!_

_**Irene:**__Finalmente Ed se deu conta de por que a Bella o trata mal... gostou da atitude dele? Kkkk_

_**Jhessy: **__Essa fic é boa mesmo! Tb to torcendo pra ela ficar com o Jacob antes, pro Ed deixar de se achar tanto!_

_**Gibeluh:**__ Que bom que está gostando! Continue acompanhando! Essa é uma long fic sim, tem 35 capítulos e já está finalizada! Por isso não pretendo "enrolar" muito com a tradução..._

_**Dyana Camila:**__ Realmente Bella é apaixonada pelo Edward, mas dá pra entender as atitudes dela depois de tudo que ela passou né?_

_**Thaís:**__ Acho que a Bella vai decidir ficar em Forks mesmo hein? Ta ficando cada vez mais "atrativa" essa idéia pra ela... hehehe. E Edward tem que sofrer um pouco sim! Ainda mais que ele tem a Putânia e praticamente "agarrou a força" a pobre da Bella..._

_**D (Débora):**__ Cada vez fica mais próxima a aparição "física" da Tânia nessa história, Tb não gosto dela não... hehehe. Mas acho que ainda vai ter muita confusão entre eles antes de tudo se acertar!_

_**Geise:**__ Fico feliz que está gostando! Essa fic é muito "fofa"!_

_**Cah:**__ Continue acompanhando pra descobrir se Edward melhora seu comportamento, ou não..._

_Ah, vou aproveitar pra fazer "propaganda" de algumas fics que estou lendo e gostando, se alguém nunca leu, corra pra ler! A primeira que eu indico é "30 Dias com Bella", simplesmente... louca demais! hehehe. Segue o link abaixo (lembrem-se de retirar os espaços!)_

_http:// www. fanfiction. Net / s / 5864037 / 1 / 30_DIAS_COM_BELLA_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	8. Montanha russa Emocional

**Capítulo 8 – Montanha-russa Emocional**

O meu cérebro levou uns bons quinze segundos antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Edward estava me beijando. No momento em que os lábios dele esmagaram os meus eu senti uma corrente elétrica passando através do meu corpo inteiro. Antes que meu cérebro pudesse sequer começar a reagir, eu senti minha cabeça começar a girar, meus joelhos ficando fracos e meu coração prestes a explodir no meu peito. Eu tenho certeza que Edward não poderia evitar de ouvir ou sentir meu coração disparado. Falando sobre a vergonha. Seus lábios eram tão macios e quentes e eu me sentia tão segura com seus braços fortes em torno de mim.

Depois do meu cérebro se prender ao meu corpo, eu usei minhas mãos que estavam colocadas no peito de Edward para afastá-lo tão forte quanto eu podia, batendo-o contra a parede oposta.

"Quem você pensa que é?" Eu gritei para ele. Eu estava com um pouco de falta de ar do beijo eletrizante que tínhamos acabado de compartilhar. Eu rapidamente abaixei minha voz lembrando que a casa estava cheia de gente. "Que diabos foi isso?"

Os olhos de Edward me sondavam como se ele estivesse buscando uma reação diferente de mim. Eu não conseguia ler sua expressão, não era algo que eu alguma vez tinha visto em seu rosto. "Você me rejeitou. Estamos quites agora?" Ele perguntou tão sem fôlego quanto eu.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu estava perdida. _Ele está sob efeito de remédios?_

"Lá embaixo todos estavam contando aquelas histórias da nossa infância e falaram sobre a história do tique. Lembrei-me do tique que eu estava vendo no seu rosto, quando você pensou que eu ia beijá-la. Então tudo deu um estalo, aquele foi o momento você começou a me tratar como se eu fosse um vampiro ou algo assim".

"O quê?" _Como ele tinha juntado os pontos assim?_

"Nos últimos quinze anos eu nunca entendi por que você me evitava completamente. Exceto para se vangloriar como você era melhor do que eu em um teste, em um encontro, ou apenas para ter certeza de me colocar no meu lugar. Tive apenas que admitir que este era o tipo de amizade que tínhamos. Não era ódio... apenas competição. Então você voltou para Forks e me tratou como se eu fosse a última pessoa que você iria querer estar ao redor. Durante o jantar, tudo começou finalmente a fazer sentido para mim. Tudo isso começou quando eu empurrei você para longe de mim naquele dia no trampolim".

Ele estava esperando por uma resposta, e eu não tinha nada a dizer.

"Bella, eu rejeitei você há quinze anos e você acabou de me rejeitar. Pode dizer que estamos quites, então agora podemos ser amigos?" Ele quase soava como se ele estivesse me implorando. Eu não pensei que ele tivesse notado ou se importado.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu nunca tratei você diferente do que os outros." Eu retorqui começando a me sentir vulnerável.

"Se não é isso, então por quê? Por que você nunca falou comigo na escola, mesmo que tivéssemos todas as aulas juntos? Por que você nunca me cumprimentou, mesmo que você praticamente vivia na minha casa? Por que você nunca me viu todos esses anos em Los Angeles? Por que você não olha pra mim no hospital ou aqui na casa dos meus pais?"

"Edward, eu só..." De repente senti-me muito insegura do por que eu o odiava todo esse tempo. Eu não entendia o que era isso que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava sempre no controle e exatamente agora eu sentia-me completamente fora de controle.

"Edward, Tânia está aqui." Esme gritou lá de baixo.

Ouvir a voz de Esme exatamente naquele momento me fez amá-la mais do que eu pensava que era possível. Ela tinha acabado de me salvar de uma conversa sobre a qual eu não queria nem pensar, muito menos ter.

Olhei para Edward, apenas para vê-lo apertando a ponta de seu nariz com os olhos fechados e a cabeça para baixo. Eu não conseguia decidir se ele estava com raiva, confusão, ou se ele estava chateado, mas eu não ia esperar para descobrir.

Eu me virei para ir embora, na esperança de escapar sem que ele percebesse.

"Bella, espere. Eu quero que a gente conserte isso." Ele estava frustrado.

"Você precisa descer para a sua noiva." Eu cuspi para ele com veneno na minha voz.

"Ela não é minha noi-" Eu nem sequer deixei-o terminar e rapidamente me virei e corri para descer as escadas.

Parada na parte inferior da escada estava uma linda mulher. Não tanto como Rosálie, mas de aparência muito elegante. Ela era alta e magra com cabelos loiro morango longos e olhos azuis penetrantes. Ela estava vestida em uma saia lápis preta de cintura alta que ia apenas até os joelhos, uma blusa branca, um grande cinto preto e saltos com os quais eu nunca poderia anda.

É claro que esta era ela. Edward só namorava garotas bonitas com um cérebro de ervilha e que risse de cada palavra dele. No entanto, essa mulher não era apenas bonita, mas ela parecia inteligente e elegante.

Até o momento que eu cheguei ao final das escadas eu podia ouvir Edward descendo logo atrás de mim. Eu não pude perder o olhar que Tânia estava me dando. Aquele olhar que você dá quando você está um pouco insegura e você vê uma outra mulher que você não conhece saindo de um quarto sozinha com o seu homem. Ela se perguntava quem eu era e o que eu estava fazendo lá em cima sozinha com Edward.

Eu pensei por um minuto, se ela poderia entrar em um ataque verbal entre Edward e eu, ou se ela arrancaria meus olhos para fora.

Claro que não, ela era uma mulher refinada. Ela apenas estendeu a mão. "Olá, eu sou Tânia." Até mesmo a voz dela era perfeita, como uma melodia.

"Oi, eu sou Bella, uma amiga de Alice." Eu soltei a mão dela e ela me deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella".

Então ela olhou para Edward e sorriu como se a luz de sua vida tivesse chegado. Ela começou a caminhar em sua direção com os braços estendidos e eu rapidamente recuei para a sala de jantar.

Todo mundo estava ocupado comendo cheesecake. Alice olhou para cima e me encarou.

_Como é que essa fadinha sempre sabe quando algo estava acontecendo?_

Recusei-me a olhá-la nos olhos.

"Hum, acho que estou embora. Estou muito cansada." Eu anunciei a caminho da porta remexendo com as minhas chaves na mão.

"Mas você nem sequer comeu a sobremesa?" Esme protestou em sua voz mais maternal.

"Um Bella, qual é a sua súbita pressa de ir embora?" Alice perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

Recusei-me a responder para Alice agora especialmente porque eu podia ouvir o feliz casal vindo atrás de mim.

"Esme, eu vou recusar a sobremesa. Meu estômago está um pouco aborrecido agora." Eu tentei parecer um pouco doente. Eu tenho certeza que não foi muito convincente, eu sou uma mentirosa horrível.

"Eu aposto que sim."Alice murmurou sob sua respiração.

Minha cabeça atirou para cima e lancei um olhar para ela.

Edward passou por mim tomando o seu lugar na mesa enquanto Tânia fez seu caminho dando beijos de olá a todos.

Eu roubei um olhar para Edward e ele estava olhando diretamente para mim.

Meu coração pulou uma batida. Ugh, por que eu fiz isso? Eu tinha certeza que ele não estava disposto a deixar passar isso. Eu tinha que consertar isso antes de nos falarmos de novo... _se_ nos falamos de novo.

Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar antes que alguém pudesse notar. Só então Esme voltou com meu cheesecake todo embrulhado.

"Muito obrigada. Foi tão bom ver todos vocês." Olhei para todos recusando-me a olhar para Edward e Tânia.

"Você é bem vinda aqui a qualquer momento. Espero vê-la aqui todos os domingos. Foi maravilhoso tê-la aqui. Eu me sinto como se uma de minhas filhas tivesse voltado para casa." Esme disse envolvendo um braço em volta do meu ombro.

Rosalie entrou na conversa "As meninas nos informaram que você é uma Princessa Belle muito boa. Elas querem brincar com você de novo." As meninas estavam pulando em seus assentos.

"É claro, eu adoraria vir e brincar com vocês princesas." Eu disse a eles na minha melhor voz de princesa.

Elas soltaram um rugido de aplausos.

"Parece que você é a nova princesa favorita delas." Emmett riu.

Revirei meus olhos para ele.

"Boa noite a todos".

Roubando um último olhar, eu vi Tânia se aconchegando ao lado de Edward e o braço dele descansando ao redor do topo dos ombros dela. Seus olhos levantaram e encontraram os meus.

Eu tive que sair de lá.

Assim que eu deslizei no assento do motorista, eu soltei um longo suspiro. Peguei o volante e descansei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu estava perdida.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo meu celular bipando. Estendi a mão para a minha bolsa no banco do passageiro do carro. Peguei meu celular e abri-o.

O hospital tinha ligado e meu coração derrapou uma parada. Em vez de ligar, eu apenas dirigi para o hospital uma vez que eu já estava no meu carro.

Dez minutos depois eu cheguei e estava correndo para o lance de escadas em vez de esperar o elevador. Fui direto para o quarto de Charlie.

Eu não sei o que eu esperava ver, talvez dez médicos curvados tentando reviver o meu pai, uma cama de hospital vazia, ou um punhado de novas máquinas ligadas a ele. Eu estava tentando desesperadamente recuperar o fôlego enquanto esses pensamentos faziam meu coração para correr.

Às pressas, eu abri a porta. Estava escuro e silencioso. Eu senti meu coração começar a abrandar e o nó na minha garganta começar a se dissolver.

Charlie estava bem. Tudo parecia bem. Caminhei até a cama do meu pai para ver como ele estava. Ele tinha um pouco mais de cor e a ascensão e queda do seu peito pareciam normal, não irregular. Ele parecia Charlie.

Eu não queria acordá-lo, então eu virei e calmamente deixei o quarto. Eu puxei devagar a porta fechada. Dirigi-me para o posto de enfermagem para descobrir quem estava me ligando se Charlie se estava bem. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco tonta do ataque de pânico que eu tinha acabado de experimentar.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi uma voz profunda chamar meu nome.

Eu me virei para olhar para a voz familiar e vi Jacob acenando para mim.

"Oi, Jacob. Eu vim apenas ver meu pai, mas ele está dormindo. Você me ligou mais cedo? Recebi um telefonema do hospital no meu celular e pensei que algo estava errado." Eu senti que o sentimento de pânico começava a rastejar de volta novamente.

"Sim, eu liguei. Eu queria falar com você sobre algo. Eu estava falando com um dos meus colegas e nós estávamos discutindo um procedimento que poderíamos fazer em Charlie antes da cirurgia, apenas para ver se há outra opção".

"O quê? Eu pensei que todos os testes tinham acabado. Eu pensei que a decisão foi tomada para fazer a cirurgia." Senti-me confusa.

Olhei em volta do corredor e me aproximei e sentei em um banco. Jacob seguiu e sentou ao meu lado.

"Bella, acalme-se. Isso não é uma grande coisa. Acabei de sair do telefone com o Dr. Cullen. Ele concorda que, se ele realizar um cateterismo cardíaco, ele terá uma idéia muito melhor do que está acontecendo e do que exatamente é necessário." Ele estava me observando para ter certeza de que entendi.

"O que é um cateterismo cardíaco?"

"É uma cirurgia ambulatorial simples. Eles vão inserir um cateter em uma das artérias de Charlie, então eles vão injetar um contraste em suas artérias enquanto um raio-X tira fotos de todas as artérias e coração, enquanto o contraste se propaga através de seu sistema . Então vamos ser capazes de obter uma visão real clara em todos os bloqueios que estão acontecendo em torno de seu coração".

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Ele vai sentir alguma dor?"

"Não, ele vai ficar desconfortável, mas com nenhuma dor. Ele pode ter alguns hematomas, mas é tudo sobre isso. Teremos os resultados dentro de um par de horas. Então, iremos a partir daí e decidiremos sobre a cirurgia." Ele parecia relaxado e confiante. Isso me tranqüilizou.

Era sempre assim com Jacob. Eu nem sequer o conheço muito bem, mas de alguma forma eu sempre me sentia tranqüila com ele. Talvez seja a sua confiança, ou apenas o fato de que ele realmente tinha uma maneira confortante. O que quer que fosse, eu me sentia muito bem em torno dele.

"Por que não fazemos isto amanhã?" Eu me senti cansada de repente. Eu tinha sido drenada emocionalmente hoje em todos os sentidos possíveis.

"Eu não estarei no hospital no período da manhã, eu tenho consultas com pacientes em meu consultório e Dr. Cullen estará em cirurgia todo o dia amanhã a partir do meio-dia. Faremos isso a primeira coisa da manhã de terça-feira".

"Ok." Eu esfreguei meus olhos e têmporas e soltei uma respiração lenta. "Obrigada por me avisar. Vou voltar para casa. Parece que Charlie vai dormir durante a noite." Levantei-me e pendurei minha bolsa no meu ombro.

Estendi a mão e apertei a mão de Jacob e caminhei até o elevador. Apertei o botão várias vezes

"Bella?"

Eu me virei para ver Jacob parado a dois passos de mim. Ele estava olhando para seus pés e esfregando a nuca.

"Jacob? Está tudo bem?" Ele parecia nervoso ou chateado.

Ele jogou a cabeça em minha direção. "O quê? Sim, eu estou bem." Seu sorriso perfeito finalmente chegou em seu rosto.

Ele ainda estava parado lá, sorrindo para mim quando a campainha da porta aberta do elevador soou. Comecei a virar para entrar no elevador.

"Espere." Eu recuei do elevador e me virei para olhar para ele um pouco confusa. "Eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa se você tiver um minuto".

"Oh, tudo bem." Eu estava realmente confusa e sentindo-me um pouco estranha.

"Isso é tão estranho. Eu nunca fiz isso antes... Eu não sei por que estou tão nervoso. Nunca estou nervoso... Eu sei que sou o médico do seu pai, mas eu estava me perguntando se talvez se você... eu quero dizer... se eu poderia levá-la para sair." Pensei ter visto uma gota de suor cair de sua testa.

"Eu não sei Jacob... isso é muito ético?" Eu disse, levantando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ele olhou para baixo e começou a gaguejar. "Bem, eu não estou..."

"Jacob, eu estou brincando. Isso seria ótimo." Eu me senti um pouco nervosa. Eu não tinha muita experiência de encontros.

"Prometo manter tudo profissional aqui no hospital. Isso não vai interferir no meu trabalho como médico de seu pai. Não vamos falar sobre assuntos médicos em nosso encontro e não vamos falar sobre coisas pessoais aqui no hospital." Seu nervosismo me assegurou que isso não era algo que ele sempre fazia.

"Claro, quando você estava pensando?" Troquei minha bolsa para o meu outro ombro.

"Eu estou de folga amanhã à noite. Eu sei que é cedo, mas eu não terei outra noite de folga por uma semana." Ele estava começando a ser mais seguro de si agora. Eu gostava disso.

"Uau, isso é logo. Estou um pouco nervosa sobre o que está acontecendo com Charlie, eu não sei se eu deveria sair na noite antes de Charlie fazer este cateterismo cardíaco. Ele pode precisar de mim aqui."

"Bella, o procedimento não é realmente uma grande coisa. Mas eu entendo se você não está confortável. Podemos sair uma outra hora." Ele me deu um sorriso largo.

Lá estava ele de novo, o jeito que ele me faz sentir tão calma. "Obrigado por ser compreensivo. Que tal isso, eu virei e passarei algum tempo com Charlie amanhã e se tudo parecer bem nós poderemos sair".

"Isso soa como um plano." Eu poderia dizer que ele estava animado.

"Deixe-me pegar seu número de telefone e eu te ligo amanhã depois que eu ver Charlie e eu vou deixar você saber. Será no final do dia, então se você quiser fazer outros planos, está tudo bem." Eu estava cavando em minha bolsa por uma caneta quando Jacob me entregou um cartão com seu número nele. "Obrigada. Eu ligo para você amanhã de qualquer maneira".

"Vou aguardar a sua ligação." Ele girou sobre os calcanhares e se afastou.

Comecei a pensar que poderia haver outra razão para ficar. A menos, claro, que Edward não me fizesse querer fugir arrancando o meu próprio cabelo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N.T.:**__ Desculpem pela demora! O que acharam deste cap.? E agora, como será o encontro com Jake? Próximo cap. será postado no domingo, então deixem reviews! Ah, e no sábado estrearei mais uma tradução, então, aguardem! Bjs...__** Ju**_


	9. Corrida Matinal

**Capítulo 9 – Corrida Matinal**

Fiquei acordada por horas aquela noite depois da minha visita ao hospital. Minha mente manteve-se repetindo a conversa que Jacob e eu tivemos sobre o procedimento que agora seria feito em Charlie. Eu estava rezando para que eles fizessem o cateterismo cardíaco e descobrissem que estava tudo bem. Eu esperava que fosse indolor para ele. Eu esperava que este pesadelo acabasse. Eu queria descer as escadas e encontrar Charlie sentado no sofá roncando com o jogo de beisebol na televisão.

Então eu pensei sobre a conversa que tive com Jacob quando ele me convidou para sair. Eu me senti tão lisonjeada que um médico de boa aparência como Jacob quisesse sair comigo. Eu realmente me sentia confortável com Jacob. Ele era engraçado, compassivo, inteligente, um bom pedaço doce de se olhar e ele se relacionava com Charlie tão bem. Ninguém se relacionava bem com Charlie, mas ele sim. Eu não podia ignorar a pequena parte de mim que se sentia egoísta e culpada por sair em um encontro enquanto meu pai estava em um hospital. Eu sabia que Charlie não se importaria e eu não podia simplesmente passar vinte e quatro horas sentada ao seu lado na cama e olhando para ele. Ele me chutaria para fora por si mesmo.

O pior era que eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre aquele beijo. Eu não podia negar os sentimentos que despertou em mim. Eu simplesmente não conseguia decidir se o novo fogo era completamente uma nova chama de raiva, ou talvez fosse o fogo do beijo mais apaixonado que eu já tive.

Eu não poderia continuar mais pensando sobre isso, eu precisava dormir. Jogando para trás os cobertores, eu saí da cama e fui em busca de algum tipo de sonífero. Unisom, que faria essa proeza, eu decidi, enquanto tentava tirar a minúscula pílula fora do pacote de papel alumínio.

Com um sorriso no meu rosto, me aconcheguei de volta na minha cama minúscula. Eu estava pronto para um muito necessário sono. No segundo que fechei meus olhos, meu cérebro imediatamente começou a girar e eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de dormir, apesar da medicação que eu tinha acabado de tomar. Atingindo mais em meu descanso da noite, peguei meu exemplar esfarrapado de "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" em um esforço para manter minha mente focada para que eu pudesse dormir.

O livro foi capaz de manter a mente longe do beijo, tempo suficiente para eu cair no sono antes mesmo de terminar a segunda página.

_Ele colocou sua mão suave no meu pescoço logo abaixo da minha orelha. Seu polegar lentamente e suavemente esfregado meu rosto. "Bella, eu sou tão apaixonado por você." Ele disse declarando cada palavra, penetrando-as ainda mais profundamente em minha alma._

_Respirar era algo que eu não podia alcançar quando ele se inclinou e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios aos meus. Eu deslizei minhas mãos nos cabelos de sua nuca e moldei-me para mais perto dele._

_"Eu quero você, Edward"._

Meu corpo pulou em uma posição ereta na minha cama. Eu estava ofegante e eu tinha tantas emoções e sentimentos me atravessando que eu não poderia nomear todos. Eu sabia que havia muitos que eu não queria sentir. _Maldito Edward Cullen._

Eu odiava meus sonhos por me traírem assim novamente. Por que ele tem que estragar tudo? Ele até mesmo arruína meu sono. Eu deveria ter dado um soco em seu rosto na noite passada quando tive a chance. Apenas pensar na idéia trouxe um sorriso no meu rosto.

Meus olhos correram para o relógio, era 5h45. Eu gemi e joguei minha cabeça de volta em meu travesseiro. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha até mesmo roubado meu precioso sono, tudo por causa desse recorrente sonho estúpido. Eu puxei meu cobertor mais sobre meus ombros e tentei dormir meus preciosos quinze minutos finais. Pareceu que apenas um minuto tinha passado quando o relógio começou a soar. Eu tinha ajustado meu alarme para as seis para que eu pudesse ir correr. Eu desliguei meu alarme e empurrei as cobertas para trás. Depois de colocar minha blusa rosa, short preto de correr e tênis, eu fui para o banheiro. Levei com tudo dez minutos para ficar pronta antes que eu estivesse descendo as escadas para tentar encontrar algo para comer, tudo isso era parte da minha rotina de pré-corrida.

Claro, não havia nenhuma fruta nesta casa. Esperemos que, agora que eu estava por perto, eu fosse capaz de levar Charlie em um caminho mais saudável. Não mais bifes e café com bolos de frutas todas as noites para Charlie.

Enquanto eu tentava encontrar o café da manhã eu fui percebendo que eu estava sem sorte. Eu apenas peguei um punhado de Cheerios e comi tudo em um punhado. Fiquei imaginando quanto tempo eles estiveram no armário. Eles estavam completamente vencidos. Agarrando uma garrafa de água, bebi metade dela em um gole só.

Deitei no chão da sala sentindo meus músculos começarem a relaxar. Eu precisava descobrir se havia alguma aula de yoga disponível por aqui. Eu me dirigi para fora. Estava um pouco úmido na rua, mas felizmente não estava chovendo. Era uma espécie de frio, mas eu preferiria passar frio agora do que ter que carregar uma blusa de moletom a partir da metade da minha corrida. Desci a rua correndo em um ritmo.

Correr é como a minha oração e o calçamento é a minha igreja. O sorriso de imediato se espalhou por todo o meu rosto. Eu sempre fui uma menina tão desajeitada que mal podia andar dois passos sem cair, mas por alguma razão quando eu corria, eu me sentia graciosa. Eu nunca caía, eu era rápida e eu poderia correr para sempre. _Acho que estou um pouco Forrest Gump dessa maneira._ Interiormente, eu sorri com o pensamento.

Desta vez significou tanto para mim porque quando eu comecei a correr, minha mente começou a decodificar todos os meus pensamentos confusos. Tudo ficaria claro e simples.

Naturalmente, minha mente foi direto para a pergunta com a qual eu vinha lutando desde meu encontro com Edward. Ele tinha quase me implorado, "Por que você me odeia tanto?" Ele nunca me tratou mal? Não. Ele alguma vez me humilhou? Uma vez, há quinze anos. Ele era uma pessoa má? Não. Era realmente só o meu orgulho que tinha dado o melhor de mim há quinze anos e eu era teimosa demais para deixar isso passar? Sim!

Por que eu tinha ficado tão brava por ele ter me empurrado todos aqueles anos atrás? Ele nunca zombou de mim sobre isso. Ele nunca disse a ninguém. Ele nunca me tratou diferente. Por que eu estava ainda tão brava com isso?

Estas questões passaram pela minha cabeça durante a maioria da minha corrida até que eu senti como se tivesse batido em uma parede de tijolos, e de repente eu parei.

Ele tinha razão, eu me senti rejeitada por ele porque eu queria que ele _quisesse_ me beijar. Então, quando ele me rejeitou, eu coloquei minha armadura para que ele não pudesse me machucar novamente. Eu passei os anos restantes convencendo-o e a mim de que eu nunca quis beijá-lo, que eu o odiava. Eu tinha realmente me deixado acreditar que eu o odiava. Toda vez que ele tinha uma namorada estúpida, cada vez que ele era melhor do que eu em um teste, toda vez que ele quebrou um recorde na pista mais do que eu, e toda vez que ele me deu seu sorriso... tudo tinha apenas alimentado essa raiva que eu tinha em chamas. Tentando queimar todos os sentimentos que eu realmente sentia por Edward para fora do meu sistema.

Eu tinha punido Edward Cullen durante quinze anos por me rejeitar e ele nem mesmo sabia o por que. Eu tenho sido uma pessoa horrível.

Nesse instante, três coisas se tornaram muito claras para mim. Um, eu não tinha nenhuma razão válida para odiar Edward Cullen do jeito que eu tinha odiado. Dois, eu tinha perdido quinze anos da minha vida estando irritado e sendo amarga. Três, uma pequena parte de mim sempre esteve apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

Foi tão estranho, no segundo que eu reconheci quais eram meus sentimentos realmente, eu senti como se a maior parte da raiva tivesse simplesmente se dissipado. Senti-me como se uma centena de libras tivesse sido tirada dos meus ombros e uma fechadura tivesse sido tirada do meu coração. Claro, essa parte do meu coração ainda não seria exposta a qualquer pessoa. Eu precisava continuar mantendo essa parede em pé para me proteger.

As lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos e um sorriso espreitou em meu rosto ao mesmo tempo. Isso era o que a honestidade completa consigo mesma fazia se sentir. Correr é melhor do que terapia, eu tinha simplesmente diagnosticado o meu problema.

Minha corrida acelerada tornou-se uma corrida de morte a toda velocidade para a minha casa.

Eu tinha o desejo de encontrar Edward e pedir desculpas. As coisas não ficariam muito bem conosco. Eu tinha certeza que ele iria, ainda deixando-me louca com a sua arrogância. E não havia nenhuma maneira que eu sequer dissesse a ele que uma pequena parte de mim estava apaixonada por ele. Ele estava praticamente noivo, mas eu precisava pedir desculpas por quão horrível eu o tinha tratado. Eu queria que nós tentássemos ser amigos de novo, especialmente se eu estava pensando em ficar aqui em Forks.

Eu desacelerei assim que me dirigi até a garagem. Parando na parte inferior das escadas eu comecei o alongamento quando notei algo se mover no topo da varanda.

**EPOV**

Eu apartei a campainha várias vezes. Nenhuma resposta. Eu sabia que ela estava lá. Seu carro e a viatura de Charlie estavam na garagem. Ela provavelmente estava escondida lá em cima.

Sentei-me nos degraus com cuidado deixando de lado os dois chocolates quentes e pães em minhas mãos.

Ela deveria saber que eu era tão teimoso quanto ela. Eu gostaria simplesmente de sentar na varanda até que ela saísse. Ela teria que sair de casa em algum momento e eu não tinha nenhum compromisso até o meio dia.

Coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos e recostei-se contra o corrimão. Era ainda mais frio de manhã cedo, eu deveria ter trazido um casaco. O concreto estava congelando contra meu traseiro e onde o corrimão encostava no meu pescoço e cabeça, o frio me fez pular. Fechei os olhos e deixei que meus pensamentos trilhassem de volta à ontem a noite.

Quando eu beijei Bella na noite passada eu senti algo que eu nunca senti beijando uma mulher, e eu beijei um monte de mulheres. Era quase como uma corrente elétrica correndo pelo meu corpo. Os lábios dela eram macios e quentes. Ela se moldava ao meu corpo e era como se ela fosse feita para se encaixar lá. Havia algo ali naquele beijo que eu não poderia nomear. Foi um dos beijos mais apaixonados que eu já senti, apesar de ter sido apenas um par de segundos. Imediatamente após a paixão eu senti o ódio. Eu me odiava por pensar que eu poderia ser um homem que sentiria essas emoções beijando uma mulher que não fosse a minha namorada. Pela minha vida, eu não podia imaginar o medo que senti. Por que eu senti aquele sentimento de medo na boca do meu estômago quando ela me empurrou? Eu não tive a oportunidade de compreender os sentimentos até o momento que ela me bateu na parede. A minha parte irracional queria empurrá-la de volta contra a parede e sentir aquilo de novo. Eu nunca me deixaria perder o controle dessa forma novamente. Ela fugiu pelas escadas logo que Esme nos chamou para baixo.

Eu me senti tão idiota implorando para ela ser minha amiga. Mas era como se minha boca corresse sem meu cérebro fisicamente e verbalmente.

Felizmente, quando eu voltei para descer as escadas Tânia não me fez um interrogatório sobre por que eu estava lá em cima com outra mulher. Ela sabia que eu a amava. Não foi um beijo de paixão. _Foi?_

Depois de deixar a casa dos meus pais eu sabia que teria que contar a Tânia sobre o beijo. Eu expliquei tudo para ela. Contei a ela sobre Bella e eu crescendo juntos, contei a ela como ela me tratou no hospital, e eu contei a ela sobre a história do tique. Eu tentei explicar a ela que eu não estava pensando racionalmente. Meu cérebro estava correndo para encontrar uma maneira de resolver o problema. A idéia ocorreu-me em um segundo e eu tinha agido sobre ele no seguinte.

Ela tinha estado em silêncio por um tempo. Então ela gritou comigo pelo que parecia uma eternidade. Eu nunca a interrompi, ela tinha todo o direito de estar com raiva.

Ela me olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Você tem sentimentos por ela?"

"Não." Isso tinha sido honesto. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada por Bella além de amizade.

"Você sentiu alguma coisa quando você a beijou?" Ela perguntou olhando para o chão.

Eu tinha mentido pela primeira vez para Tânia quando eu lhe disse 'não'.

Nós conversamos por um longo tempo, então ela me disse que confiava em mim e sabia que eu nunca iria machucá-la intencionalmente. Tânia havia me agradecido por lhe contar a verdade e por não nunca deixar isso acontecer novamente.

Uma das coisas que eu amava sobre Tânia era sua falta de drama e sua auto-confiança.

Naquela noite na cama eu não tinha conseguido dormir sentindo como se eu estivesse sendo devorado pelo fato de que Bella não me diria por que ela me odiava. Eu resolvi por mim mesmo que eu gostaria de consertar a nossa situação, não importando o quê.

O som de passos trouxe-me de meus pensamentos e eu bati os olhos abertos. Lá estava Bella correndo pela rua. Ela parou bem no fundo dos degraus da varanda. Ela não tinha me notado sentado aqui. Ela estava começando a se alongar. Sentei-me um pouco mais reto, finalmente conseguindo a sua atenção.

Bella saltou um pouco olhando em minha direção. Ela me olhou um pouco espantada, mas algo mudou em seus olhos. Ela não parecia tão fria.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela se levantou e deu um passo em minha direção. Sim, ela ainda estava com raiva.

Eu me inclinei para a frente com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, laçando meus dedos juntos. "Uh, eu trouxe café da manhã." Eu gaguejei apontando para o chocolate quente que agora estava frio e os pães.

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?"

"Mais ou menos meia hora. Eu estava acampado aqui. Eu pensei que talvez você apenas estivesse se escondendo em casa".

"Não, eu não sou tão covarde assim. Eu teria apenas batido a porta na sua cara." Ela me deu um sorriso brincalhão e eu senti alguma esperança fluindo no meu peito. "Eu estava fora para a minha corrida matinal. Eu não tinha sido capaz de correr desde que cheguei aqui".

"Você ainda corre todos os dias? Tentando melhorar a sua velocidade para que você possa me acompanhar?" Eu sorri para ela brincando, mas eu me perguntava se era cedo demais para eu tentar iniciar a brincadeira novamente. Eu segurei minha respiração enquanto esperava a reação dela.

"Eu corro todos os dias às seis da manhã brilhantemente. Estou bastante confiante de que você não seria capaz de me acompanhar mais." Ela começou a subir os degraus.

Senti-me soltar o fôlego. Eu estava grato que a brincadeira ainda estava lá. Eu levantei e peguei a comida. "Você quer algum pão e chocolate quente frio?"

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto ela abria a porta. Então, sem olhar para mim, ela respondeu: "Claro, vamos entrar".

Segui-a até a cozinha. Quando olhei em volta, vi que nada tinha mudado na casa. Aquela poltrona velha ainda estava lá virada diretamente para a televisão. O mesmo tapete marrom cobria o chão e as cortinhas parecendo antigas ainda estavam abertas na porta de vidro deslizante. Eu atravessei a porta da cozinha e vi a mesma velha mesa de madeira com três tipos diferentes de cadeiras lá. Os armários foram pintados de branco agora em vez de amarelo, mas as mesmas cortinas azuis estavam penduradas na janela.

Coloquei os pães na velha mesa de madeira e os chocolates quentes no microondas. Bella sentou-se à mesa com uma garrafa de água.

Virei-me e encostei-me no balcão olhando para Bella. Ela olhou para mim. "Charlie não é muito de mudanças, né? A casa ainda parece exatamente como ela era quando éramos crianças".

Ela olhou ao redor, mas não disse nada.

"Bella eu quero..."

"Edward eu preciso..."

Nós dois falamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava realmente nervoso. "Vá em frente, Bella." Eu assenti para ela continuar.

"Eu preciso pedir desculpas a você." _O quê?_ Meu queixo quase caiu no chão. Ela estava olhando para o pão que ela estava triturando em sua mão.

"O que a levou a essa mudança de rumo? Foi o beijo?" Eu ri quando ela se aproximou e me deu um soco.

"Veja, esse é o problema. Estou tentando ser civilizada e pedir desculpas por ter sido horrível com você a maior parte de nossas vidas e você simplesmente fala do seu próprio rabo." Ela estava apertando e desapertando os punhos.

"Você está certa. É muito fácil para mim cair de volta em nosso comportamento infantil quando estou perto de você. Mas eu preciso pedir desculpas. Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando beijando você daquela forma na noite passada".

O microondas bipou e eu virei-me e peguei as bebidas, caminhei até a mesa e sentei-me na cadeira ao lado dela.

"Você é um homem inteligente, Edward, mas aquela coisa do beijo na noite passada foi a coisa mais irracional, mais imprudente e desnecessária que você poderia ter feito. Eu deveria ter batido na sua cabeça por aquilo." Ela estava tão brava comigo e eu sabia que eu merecia isso.

Tomei um longo gole de meu chocolate quente. "Eu gostaria de dizer que foi um plano bem pensado, mas não foi. Era apenas frustrante que você não falava comigo ou me olhava, e quando eu tinha feito essa ligação, eu apenas reagi e pensei que se você se sentisse como se não fosse a única rejeitada, isso poderia ser corrigido." Eu falei tão rápido que eu não tinha certeza se ela conseguiu acompanhar tudo.

"Eu cheguei em casa ontem à noite e fiquei pensando sobre o que você me disse sobre odiar você. Depois durante toda minha corrida esta manhã, e eu finalmente percebi que você estava certo. Eu tratei você horrivelmente durante os últimos quinze anos e você descobriu em dez minutos o que eu não consegui descobrir nos últimos quinze anos. Em vez de apenas lidar com a sua rejeição e passar sobre isso, eu me deixei simplesmente odiá-lo. Eu sinto muito. Eu não vou dizer que você nunca mereceu como tratei você porque na maioria das vezes você mereceu. Entretanto, somos adultos agora e eu posso deixar passar muito disso." Ela estava começando a sorrir e, finalmente, olhou para o meu rosto. "Embora eu seja grata por todas as brincadeiras competitivas entre nós. Eu não sei se eu teria entrado na UCLA se você não tivesse me empurrando tão forte".

"Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, na escola na maioria eu pensei que era um jogo entre nós e não que você realmente me odiava. Eu só descobri que você me odiava no último par de dias." Estendi a mão para pegar um pão. "Eu acho que não sou tão inteligente como eu pensava, ou então eu teria percebi isso quando você nunca se preocupou em me ver em todos aqueles anos em Los Angeles".

"Edward... você contou à sua namorada que você me beijou?" Isto pegou-me completamente desprevenido.

"Sim." Eu só olhava para o meu pão.

"E?" Eu sabia que ela não deixaria por isso mesmo.

Limpei minhas mãos e olhei nos olhos dela. "Ela não está feliz. Como você, ela desejava que eu tivesse pensado de forma mais racional. Ela sabe que eu a amo e que eu cometi um erro enorme." Uma emoção estranha cruzou o rosto de Bella, mas antes que eu pudesse identificá-la, ela tomou outro gole.

"Olhe, eu estarei disposta a esquecer toda aquela situação da noite passada se você esquecer como eu te tratei enquanto crescíamos e nos últimos dois dias".

Eu fiquei chocado com sua maturidade com tudo isso. Eu estava preparado para ser golpeado pelo menos uma vez. "Combinado." Ela começou a se levantar, mas eu não estava pronto para a conversa terminar.

"Então, você é uma editora agora? Como isso aconteceu?"

Ela parecia um pouco aborrecida, mas aos poucos voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira. "Você pensa que só porque eu não odeio você que agora vamos ser amigos?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Ela permaneceu assim por um minuto e eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando descobrir como ter uma conversa civilizada comigo.

"Bem, eu tinha planejado ensinar Inglês, então eu obtive meu diploma em Educação. Ensinei um semestre no ensino médio e percebi que eu não queria lidar com adolescentes durante todo o dia, então voltei para um mestrado. Eu fiz um estágio em uma pequena editora em Los Angeles. Então eu saí num limbo e me inscrevi na Random House***** antes de me graduar e eles me deram um emprego. Eu tenho trabalhado com eles agora por três anos".

_*__Random House__: __é uma das principais editoras em língua inglesa do mundo. Faz parte da Bertelsmann, uma empresa de mídia alemã._

"Uau, isso é notável. Você trabalha para uma das maiores editoras que existe. Estou impressionado. Está afetando seu trabalho estar aqui?"

Ela ainda estava obviamente lutando. Era como se ela não soubesse como falar comigo se não estivéssemos brigando. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, que de alguma forma parecia realmente sexy. Vi-a franzir as sobrancelhas como ela sempre fazia quando estava concentrada. "Não, não realmente. Eu posso fazer o meu trabalho de qualquer lugar." Ela hesitou tomando outro gole antes de olhar de volta para baixo na mesa novamente. "Pode ser um problema quando eu ligar para eles e dizer que eu estou me mudando para cá." Ela parecia preocupada e nervosa, mas eu não tinha certeza se era sobre o seu trabalho.

"Você vai morar aqui?" Fiquei surpreso com o entusiasmo que correu através de mim com essa revelação.

"Hum, sim, eu acho que Charlie precisará de mim por um tempo." Ela ainda não olhava para mim.

"Bella, e quanto à sua vida em Los Angeles, você vai simplesmente desistir de tudo?" Os olhos dela pareciam aflitos e seus ombros caíram um pouco. Eu podia ver que o que eu disse tinha a machucado, por algum motivo.

"Bem, para ser completamente honesta, eu não tinha muito de uma vida em L.A. além do meu trabalho. É preciso muita concentração para ser tão bem sucedida como eu sou na minha carreira. Além disso, estou cansada com todo o ambiente de L.A.".

"Você não tem um namorado?"

"Não vejo como isso pode ser qualquer um de seus negócios." Ela atacou-me. Isso me fez sorrir.

"Hey, eu pensei que seríamos amigos agora".

"Desculpe, eu vou ter de me acostumar com essa... coisa de amizade. Não, eu não tenho um namorado, eu não tenho tempo".

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Tânia é o primeiro relacionamento que eu tenho desde o colegial. Eu não namorei ou fiz qualquer amizade durante toda a USC ou a faculdade de medicina. Não é possível se você quer ser bem sucedido lá. A única razão de eu ter Tânia é porque ela foi minha corretora de imóveis quando eu mudei para cá no ano passado. Nós todos sabemos que o ambiente dos solteiros é escasso em Forks." Eu sorri para ela e vi que ela começou a sorrir de volta.

"Há quanto tempo você e Tânia estão juntos?" Eu poderia dizer que isso era difícil para ela, ter uma conversa educada e pessoal comigo.

"Cerca de um ano, começamos a namorar exatamente quando me mudei para cá".

"E... você vai se casar com ela." Não era uma pergunta, mas eu senti que ela queria uma resposta.

"Eu acho que sim, ela me faz feliz. Somos compatíveis. Isso parece ser o próximo passo".

Bella deu uma gargalhada. "Edward, você simplesmente soa como se estivesse descendo uma lista de verificação confirmando se todos os requisitos estão ali para passar ao nível seguinte." Ela ainda estava rindo

Senti-me na defensiva, eu estava com raiva que ela estava zombando de meus sentimentos. "O que há de errado com isso? Você não deveria se certificar que está tudo certo?" Eu sentei-me ereto tomando uma postura defensiva.

"Não fique na defensiva. Pensei que seríamos amigos agora? É que eu apenas pensei que quando você decide se casar com alguém, você sabe sem nenhuma dúvida. Que o amor entre vocês dois é tão intenso que a lógica não existe. Que o seu mundo gira em torno dessa pessoa..."

Sua voz começou a se tornar um murmúrio para mim. Esta garota tinha visto muitos filmes românticos idealizados. Acho que ela percebeu o olhar vidrado no meu rosto. "Me desculpe, estou chateando você?" Ela lançou para mim. Seus olhos desafiadores eram algo que eu poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar.

"Você é uma mulher. Coisas como essa só existem nos romances que você lê. Não é real." Inclinei-me todo o caminho para trás em minha cadeira enlaçando meus dedos por trás do meu pescoço.

"Veja! Você é um idiota. Nós estávamos tendo uma conversa perfeitamente civilizada e então você tem que ir e me chamar de mulher e tentar fazer com que meus pensamentos sejam inválidos." Ela estava apertando suas mãos em punhos e eu pensei que o vapor pudesse sair de suas orelhas.

Ao longo dos anos este tornou-se meu lado favorito dela. Ela se recusava a voltar atrás não importando com quem ela estivesse lidando. Especialmente se ela sentisse que alguém estava colocando-a no chão.

Quando olhei nos seus olhos eu me senti preso, como se eu não pudesse olhar para longe de seu olhar se eu quisesse. Senti algum tipo de tensão se construindo.

Isto era subitamente estranho.

O telefone tocou e ela levantou-se para atendê-lo. Senti-me relaxar um pouco agora que a conversa tinha terminado.

Enquanto eu olhava ao redor da sala avistei o relógio e percebi que já era dez horas. Eu precisava ir. Eu tinha que estar no hospital ao meio-dia.

Comecei a limpar o café da manhã e ouvi Bella desligar o telefone.

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu arrumo." Ela começou limpando todas as migalhas de seu pão com um guardanapo.

"Tudo bem, eu preciso ir andando, tenho que estar no hospital em pouco tempo. Obrigado por conversar comigo, eu estou feliz que nós podemos fazer isso funcionar e tentar ser amigos agora." Apertei seu ombro. Eu rapidamente puxei minha mão para longe dela.

_Por que é que toda vez que eu toco Bella, eu tenho uma reação física?_

"Eu também." Ela se virou e me levou até a porta.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, o que acharam desse tempo com Edward? No próximo cap. desfrutaremos de um tempo com Jacob... Desculpem pela demora em postar, postarei outro cap. durante a semana. Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	10. Fazendo Planos

**Capítulo 10 – Fazendo Planos**

Depois de conversar com Edward e ordenar meus sentimentos, eu estava começando a me sentir melhor sobre retornar para Forks.

Uma vez que Edward foi embora, eu decidi que precisava trabalhar na limpeza da casa. Se eu estava prestes a viver aqui eu precisava torná-la habitável. Eu amo Charlie, mas ele era um péssimo dono de casa. Esta foi uma das razões que eu tive relutância em deixá-lo quando fui para a faculdade, isso, e que eu estava preocupada que ele morreria de fome se eu fosse embora. Essa preocupação ficou evidente na geladeira e armários. Eu tinha um monte de trabalho diante de mim. Eu queria esta casa perfeita e abastecida com comida no momento em que Charlie viesse para cá.

Indo até minha bolsa pegar meu iPod, eu precisava de alguns dos meus jams* para motivar-me com esta bagunça. Eu tinha decidido começar com o banheiro, que era o cômodo que me esgotava completamente. Peguei todos os materiais de limpeza e me dirigi para o festival de germes. Como é que Charlie usa esse banheiro nesta condição?

_* __Jam__: na música popular, como o jazz, __jam__ significa tocar sem saber o que vem à frente, de improvisação. Nos clubes de jazz é comum que após o número principal, os músicos presentes sejam convidados para subir ao palco e tocar junto com a banda sem nenhum ensaio prévio. Essa prática também é conhecida no Brasil como "dar uma canja"._

Coloquei os fones de ouvido e cliquei na configuração aleatória.

Um sorriso se espalhou rapidamente em toda a minha cara quando eu ouvi a voz de Billy Corgan fluindo em meus ouvidos. _"Today is the greatest day I've ever know…"*. _Não poderia ser uma canção mais apropriada para ouvir hoje. Este seria um bom dia, eu sentia isso.

_* Today is the greatest day I've ever known…=__ Hoje é o melhor dia que eu já vivi…_

Com um enorme sorriso no meu rosto, música nos meus ouvidos e felicidade na minha alma, eu tinha atacado o cômodo. Eu tinha gastado uma boa meia hora apenas limpando o chuveiro e outros trinta minutos utilizando uma escova de dentes no chão de linóleo. Depois que eu tinha trabalhado uma hora e meia, eu parei no batente da porta admirando meu trabalho. O espelho mostrava realmente um reflexo, a pia estava brilhante, o rejunte do chuveiro estava branco e o banheiro não tinha uma sujeirinha.

Após essa batalha eu me sentia absolutamente suja e precisava de um banho. Eu estava mais do que disposta a entrar agora que estava realmente limpo.

O tempo foi perdido enquanto eu fiquei lá deixando a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo, pensando em como as coisas estavam começando a ir bem. Comecei a lavar meu cabelo e percebi que tinha cãibras nas minhas bochechas por sorrir durante toda a manhã. Eu sabia porque eu estava sorrindo sem parar. É tão bom saber que eu já não levava um peso sobre meu ombro sabendo que Charlie estava esperançosamente ficando melhor, sabendo que eu tinha amigos próximos e que talvez eu ainda tivesse um encontro com Jacob.

Pensando em tudo o que tinha que ser feito, eu percebi que precisava me apressar. Eu pulei para fora do chuveiro e corri para o meu quarto. Peguei o primeiro par de jeans que eu vi e uma camiseta de manga comprida azul. Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo e percebi que deveria me apressar e secá-lo antes que ela se transformasse em uma bagunça crespa. Fui ao banheiro e joguei meu cabelo de cabeça para baixo e sequei e penteei a bagunça. Eu estava secando tão rápido quanto eu podia, na esperança de não ter de fazer mais nada com ele. O resultado final foi bom. Ele esticou liso e não havia muito volume, mas estava bom o suficiente. Ele provavelmente acabaria simplesmente em um rabo de cavalo, de qualquer maneira.

A próxima coisa a fazer era escrever uma lista de compras. Eu precisava ver Charlie primeiro, então eu iria ao mercado após o hospital. Eu vasculhei os armários e geladeira, jogando fora tudo o que estava mofado, vencido, ou simplesmente nojento. Eu estava basicamente começando com nada além de peixe frito e peixe. Isso normalmente seria devastador para qualquer um, mas eu sempre tinha gostado de cozinhar e planejar um cardápio. Depois de completar um menu e a lista de compras, sentei-me e comi outro bagel que Edward tinha trazido. Enquanto lia o jornal, percebi que era agradável ler um jornal que tinha artigos que não eram sobre assassinatos, gangues, estupros, ou drogas.

Uma vez que eu tinha terminado minha pobre desculpa de um almoço, coloquei o meu copo na pia e percebi que essa cozinha precisaria de muito trabalho também. Caminhando para a sala lembrei-me que meus afazeres domésticos não estavam acabados apenas porque o banheiro estava limpo.

Eu dirigi direto para o hospital para ver Charlie. Ele estava dormindo quando cheguei. Arrastei uma cadeira para a janela e abri um pouco as cortinas, sentei-me e comecei a ler uma revista que eu tinha deixado da última vez que o visitei. Eu estava tão entediada que eu poderia facilmente ter caído no sono. Decidindo virar para a última página, comecei a trabalhar no jogo de palavras cruzadas. Eu tinha ido o mais longe até o quinze na horizontal quando Charlie começou a se mexer em sua cama. Puxei a cortina fechando-a e esperando que a luz não o tivesse acordado. Ele se mexeu mais algumas vezes e, em seguida, abriu os olhos.

"Hey, Bells, você nunca vai para casa?" Eu sabia que ele estava contente em me ver pelo sorriso em seu rosto.

"Seja como for, eu sinto que mal estou aqui." Eu me levantei para ir até ele. "Além disso, alguém tem que se certificar que você está cuidando de si mesmo".

Ele riu. "Eu pareci sobreviver muito bem sem você".

"Dificilmente, você esquece que eu fui pra casa. O que você anda comendo? Porque não há nada na cozinha e eu não vou nem começar sobre a forma nojenta que estava o banheiro." Sacudi a cabeça para ele.

"Eu ia limpá-lo no dia que eu tive meu maldito ataque cardíaco." Ele começou a rir

"Tenho certeza que você ia." Nós rimos juntos. "E o que você come?"

"Bem, eu como no restaurante, ou, às vezes, eu como na reserva." Sua voz sumiu no final da declaração.

"O que foi? Onde mais você come?" Eu deixei minha cabeça cair tentando fazer contato visual com ele. Charlie estava realmente envergonhado.

"Há esta viúva na reserva. Às vezes eu vou até lá para consertar as coisas para ela e ela me alimenta com o jantar." Ele estava deliberadamente tentando olhar para longe de mim.

_O quê? Meu pai estava namorando?_ "Então, qual é o nome desta viúva?"

"Sue Cl-" Sua voz realmente chiava. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Ele limpou a garganta e começou novamente. "Sue Clearwater".

Ele estava obviamente envergonhado e não queria falar comigo sobre isso, então eu decidi deixar passar. Não era provavelmente uma boa idéia deixá-lo nervoso. Embora eu não poderia evitar de ter um enorme sorriso na minha cara. Levou tudo que eu tinha para não começar a rir.

Ele olhou para mim e sacudiu a cabeça. "Pare com isso." Pegou o controle remoto e começou a mudar os canais.

"Como você está se sentindo hoje, pai?" Eu voltei para minha cadeira.

"Eu digo a você toda vez, Bella, eu estou bem. Estou saudável como um cavalo... Ooooh, eu esqueci que tem um jogo dos Seahawks* em poucos minutos."

_* __O __Seattle Seahawks__ é um time de futebol americano da cidade de Seattle, Washington, que disputa a NFL (Liga Nacional de Futebol Americano), que é a maior liga de futebol americano do mundo._

Quando o jogo começasse, seria como se eu fosse invisível. Eu sabia que seria melhor iniciar qualquer conversa que eu quisesse antes do jogo começar.

"Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você?"

"Não." Ele nem sequer desviou o olhar da TV. Já começou.

Eu me levantei e caminhei até a cama, tentei me colocar em sua linha de visão. "Estou indo ao mercado. Existe algo que eu possa pegar pra você?"

"Claro... você poderia me comprar uma revista da ESPN… algum desodorante, e... um bife?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Sim, sim e NÃO!"

Ele estava assistindo ao jogo de futebol agora. Eu sabia que agora não haveria conversa. _Sim, este era definitivamente Charlie sentindo-se melhor._

"Certo, pai, estou indo embora agora." Inclinei-me para lhe dar um abraço.

Eu tinha certeza que ele estava assistindo o jogo por cima do meu ombro o tempo todo.

O Mercado de Alimentos Ron era apenas a um par de blocos do hospital e um dos únicos apenas de alimentos em Forks. No caminho para o mercado fiquei rindo alto com o pensamento de Charlie talvez ter uma namorada. Isso me fez feliz, ver o velho Charlie borbulhando para a superfície.

Quando parei no estacionamento me lembrei que deveria ligar para Jacob sobre o nosso encontro naquela noite.

Minha bolsa estava no banco do passageiro e eu tinha certeza que esse é o lugar onde eu tinha colocado o seu cartão. Comecei a cavar dentro dela, os homens estavam certos quando diziam que carregávamos bolsas muito grandes com muito lixo dentro. Eu nunca poderia encontrar o que eu queria quando eu queria. Objetos foram sendo puxados da minha bolsa na procura pelo cartão, carteira, gloss, telefone celular, lenço de papel, absorventes. _Aha, _encontrei o que eu estava procurando.

Meus dedos estavam tremendo quando disquei o número escrito no cartão. Eu realmente não tinha sido convidada para sair muitas vezes e as borboletas estavam definitivamente esvoaçando. Eu sempre fui reservada em relação aos homens, aquele escudo contra Edward foi segurado com tanta força que eu utilizei-o para todos os homens. Até mesmo quando eu tinha sido convidada para sair, eu normalmente encontrava uma razão para fugir. Ligar para Jacob era um grande passo pra mim.

Ele atendeu no segundo toque. "Olá." Sorri ao som de sua voz profunda.

Eu podia imaginar a sua pele morena e sorriso enorme dizendo Olá para mim.

"Olá?" Ouvi-o novamente; oh merda, eu tinha começado a sonhar com ele.

"Olá, Jacob, aqui é Bella Swan." Minha voz estava ficando um pouco instável, minhas mãos estavam suando e aquele sorriso estúpido e o vermelho estavam se espalhando por todo meu rosto. Eu esperava que ele não pudesse ouvi-lo pelo telefone.

"Eu estava começando a pensar que você ia me dispensar, ou que meu número de telefone tinha sido jogado fora assim que eu estava fora da sua vista." Ele parecia tão confiante que não havia nenhuma maneira que ele estivesse realmente preocupado.

"Na verdade, acabei de visitar meu pai. Ele estava em um bom humor. Ele não estava interessado em mim uma vez que o jogo começou. Então, eu pensei que estaria tudo bem para nós sairmos esta noite." Eu podia sentir-me falar um milhão de quilômetros por segundo quando ele me interrompeu.

"Sim, sobre isso, eu esqueci sobre o jogo, então eu não vou ser capaz de fazê-lo esta noite." Senti um aperto no coração. Eu não sabia como responder.

Ouvi-o rir do outro lado do telefone. Eu me senti tão estúpida. "Bella… você sabe que eu acho você mais interessante do que um jogo de futebol, não é?"

Ele estava flertando e eu não era boa em tudo isso, eu nem sequer sabia como tentar. "Então, nós vamos sair hoje à noite ou não?

Ele estava segurando a risada do outro lado da linha. Eu juro que eu podia ouvi-lo. "Sim, eu estava pensando que podíamos jantar e ir ao cinema em Port Angeles".

"Uhm, na verdade, eu prefiro ficar aqui em Forks apenas no caso de Charlie precisar de mim. Me desculpe, está bem assim?"

"Não se desculpe, essa é uma razão muito boa para derrubar os meus planos. No entanto, você não está nos deixando com muitas opções aqui em Forks." Eu fui atraída para o fato de que ele falava tão casualmente comigo mesmo que nós mal nos conhecêssemos.

"Se você quiser… quero dizer, provavelmente seria chato… mas você poderia simplesmente vir para a casa de Charlie e nós poderíamos pedir uma pizza e assistir um filme." Senti-me nervosa, senti que isso parecia estúpido.

"Isso soa como um grande plano. Que tale eu pegar a pizza e levá-la em torno das sete? Que tipo de pizza você gosta?"

"Qualquer coisa menos anchovas, me surpreenda. Você sabe onde Charlie mora?"

"Todo mundo sabe onde mora o chefe de polícia. Vejo você às sete." Ele parecia animado e isso me animou.

"Tudo bem, eu vejo você mais tarde. Tchau." Eu desliguei o telefone sentindo-me orgulhosa de mim mesma. Eu nunca estive tão à vontade quando um encontro estava envolvido.

O relógio no painel disse que era três horas. Eu tinha quatro horas para as compras no mercado e para arrumar a casa para o meu convidado.

A loja tinha um total de seis corredores. Era uma piada que eles pudessem chamá-la de uma mercearia. Eles não têm a metade das coisas que eu queria comprar. Eu estava realmente sentindo falta da Whole Foods* bem agora. Eu era capaz de pegar cerca de dois terços da minha lista. O restante teria de esperar até que eu pudesse ir para Port Angeles.

_* __Whole Foods Market__: é o maior varejista de alimentos naturais e orgânicos do mundo, com lojas em toda a América do Norte e Reino Unido._

Depois de duas horas produtivas, eu tinha feito as compras na mercearia, descarregado os mantimentos, limpado a cozinha, varrido e limpado a sala de estar, passado aspirador de pó na casa e tinha uma assadeira de brownies assando no forno. Eu esperava que Jacob gostasse de chocolate.

Depois de cavar dentro da minha mala por cinco minutos, eu sabia que acabaria tendo que ir às compras, ou para casa e pegar todas as minhas roupas porque não havia muito aqui para vestir para um encontro.

Eu me conformei com um par de jeans, minha camisa branca e um casaco preto e branco. Teria que servir, uma vez que era o único não camiseta que eu tinha deixado na minha mala. Eu olhei no espelho e me senti satisfeita com o que vi.

_Bip, bip, bip._

Os brownies estavam prontos. Corri escadaria abaixo para a cozinha. Estavam perfeitos, firmes, mas um pouco grudentos.

Era 6:40hs, então eu corri para terminar de me arrumar. Lembrei do que eu havia dito a mim mesma no hospital no primeiro dia, que levaria apenas alguns minutos extras para fazer uma grande diferença em como eu pareceria.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Esse som fez o meu estômago parecer cair. Borboletas começaram a fervilhar no meu estômago e eu imediatamente senti a necessidade de colocar mais algum desodorante.

Na minha vida adulta eu estive em cinco encontros, todos eles "primeiros encontros." Eu não fui em um único encontro no ensino médio. Eu acho que muitos meninos viram como eu tratava Edward e ficaram com medo de me convidar. Pelo menos, eu esperava que esse fosse o motivo. Na faculdade, eu fiquei muito focada nos estudos. Eu não acho que sequer olhei para ver se havia algum homem atraente ao redor. Lembrei-me de um professor muito atraente, mas isso era a terra da fantasia.

Depois da escola eu tinha ido a um encontro com alguém com quem trabalhei, erro, ele estava bêbado dentro de cinco minutos e queria que fôssemos para sua casa. Eu chamei um táxi em uma hora de encontro e deixei-o no restaurante. O trabalho ficou horrível depois disso, eu tentei evitá-lo e ele espalhou um monte de mentiras sobre mim para os meus colegas de trabalho. Eu disse a mim mesma que eu nunca sairia com ninguém que trabalhasse comigo novamente.

Três dos meus amigos me fizeram sair com algum homem que conheciam. O primeiro encontro tinha quarenta anos e se manteve chamando-me de querida a noite toda. O segundo encontro não poderia levar uma conversa inteligente mesmo se sua vida dependesse disso. Eu acho que ele mal se formou no ensino médio. O terceiro encontro não podia deixar para trás seus dias de glória, tudo o que ele podia falar era sobre jogar beisebol no colegial e como ele foi capaz de lançar o jogo do campeonato no Dodger Stadium. Isso me fez jurar pela minha vida não ir mais em encontro às cegas.

Meu quinto encontro… bem, eu não tenho certeza que ele poderia sequer ser chamado de encontro. Eu conheci um cara correndo na praia uma vez e fizemos planos para correr juntos algum dia. Ele queria uma corrida e eu o deixei na poeira. Eu nunca o vi lá outra vez. Eu nunca entendi os homens e seus egos.

Eu não podia acreditar o quão nervosa eu me sentia. Desci as escadas tropeçando duas vezes e me segurei as duas vezes. Parei em frente à porta, alisei minha camisa e cabelo e respirei longa e profundamente. Estendi a mão para a maçaneta e abri a porta.

Lá estava Jacob com uma caixa de pizza na mão. Era estranho vê-lo vestido com algo diferente do uniforme. Ele parecia mesmo delicioso. Ele estava em um jeans de cor escura, uma camiseta preta apertada que mostrava todos os músculos em seus ombros largos, tórax esculpido e abdômen. Eu nunca tinha percebido o quão alto ele era. Ele deveria ter pelo menos 1m95cm.

Ele limpou a garganta e eu agarrei-me fora de meus pensamentos. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e me perguntei quanto tempo eu estive olhando para ele.

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Entre e deixe-me levar isso para você." Estendi a mão para a caixa de pizza.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e deu um par de passos para dentro. "Isso parece meio estranho, sair em um encontro na casa de um dos meus pacientes".

Eu senti meu coração bater acelerado quando pensei que o encontro poderia ter tomado o caminho errado. "Ah... bem... nós podemos ir ao McDonald´s, ou algo assim".

"Não, tudo bem. Eu apenas nunca tive um encontro com ninguém relacionado a um dos meus pacientes antes. Isso é realmente… novo." Ele caminhou mais para o interior da sala.

"Você tem certeza, eu não sabia..."

Ele se virou e olhou para mim com seu sorriso Colgate. "Realmente está tudo bem".

Seu sorriso era tão contagiante que eu sorri de volta e guiei-o até a cozinha. Eu podia ouvi-lo seguindo bem atrás de mim.

Eu coloquei a pizza em cima da mesa e peguei alguns guardanapos e pratos e coloquei-os sobre a mesa. Peguei os talheres na gaveta e empurrei um garfo. "Você quer um garfo?"

Ele tinha um olhar confuso em sua cara. "Nós teremos alguma coisa além de pizza?"

"Não, é apenas que eu como minha pizza com um garfo." Corei, sentindo-me um pouco autoconsciente.

"Não, eu sou um homem, comemos pizza com as mãos." Ele disse batendo no peito.

Nós dois caímos na gargalhada. Eu então soube que seria uma noite fácil.

"Tudo bem, homem forte. Você pode lidar com pegar dois refrigerantes na geladeira?" Perguntei carregando a comida para a mesa.

"Claro que sim." Ele respondeu enquanto abria a geladeira.

Nós pegamos nossos pedaços de pizza e começamos a comer.

"Mmmm, eu amo pizza havaiana*. Boa escolha".

_* __Pizza havaiana__: consiste normalmente de tomate e queijo com pedaços de presunto e abacaxi. Algumas versões incluem bacon, camarão, pimenta verde, cogumelos, cebola etc, mas a versão mais comum é apenas com abacaxi e presunto. È a pizza mais popular da Austrália, representando 15% das vendas de pizzas. Apesar do nome, a invenção não é havaiana. Na Itália a pizza havaiana é considerada uma invenção alemã (ou uma modificação alemã da cozinha italiana)._

"Sem problemas." Ele terminou de mastigar sua mordida da comida e limpou a garganta, "Bella, eu só quero que você saiba que eu não costumo fazer isso. Na verdade, eu nunca convidei alguém do hospital para sair. Eu nunca namorei um paciente, um de seus familiares, ou mesmo um colega. Fiquei muito atraído por você desde o primeiro dia que você apareceu no hospital. Vou tomar isso tão lentamente quanto você estiver confortável. Se você quiser esperar até Charlie melhorar, tudo bem... Eu gostaria de vê-la tanto quanto possível, apesar de tudo".

"Obrigada por explicar isso pra mim, eu aprecio isso. Eu sei que você é um cara bom, eu nunca duvidei se você era um cara bom ou não. Eu gostaria de vê-lo de novo também, mas Charlie sempre é a minha prioridade. Eu estou muito confortável com você e fiquei atraída por você também." Eu podia sentir meu sangue agrupando na superfície do meu rosto.

Nossa conversa durante o jantar foi fácil, havia sempre algo para converser sem muito esforço. Eu aprendi muito sobre ele. Jacob cresceu em uma reserva indígena perto de Forks, ele passou muito tempo livre trabalhando e restaurando carros, ele estava trabalhando no hospital há dois anos, ele tinha ido para a faculdade na costa leste e ele podia comer mais do que qualquer um que eu conhecia. Ele tinha comido toda a enorme pizza além das minhas duas fatias.

Eu me senti à vontade sendo eu mesma com ele. Contei-lhe tudo sobre o meu trabalho e escolaridade, sobre crescer com Charlie e minha paixão pela leitura, música e corrida.

Depois que terminamos de comer ele me ajudou a lavar a louça, então nós pegamos nossos refrigerantes e nos dirigimos para a sala. Ele nunca tinha visto 'Penetras Bons de Bico' antes e esse era um dos meus favoritos. Eu informei Jacob que ele não podia viver sem assisti-lo. Eu coloquei-o no DVD e me virei para ir me sentar.

Jacob estava inclinado para um lado do sofa com um braço pendurado nas costas do sofá. Eu não tinha certeza se eu me sentava ao lado dele ou na extremidade oposta do sofá, por isso fiz a escolha segura e sentei na cadeira de Charlie.

Eu olhei para Jacob e ele tinha um sorriso curioso no rosto, "O quê?"

"Nada." Ele disse tentando limpar o sorriso do rosto.

"Tudo bem… você está pronto para o filme mais engraçado da sua vida?" Eu estava quase pulando no meu lugar, eu amo mostrar novos filmes para as pessoas.

"Vamos fazer isso." Ele disse voltando-se para a tela plana.

Trinta minutos de filme, eu estava fazendo aquela coisa realmente irritante quando as pessoas começam a rir antes de uma parte engraçada começar apenas porque já sabia o que aconteceria. Eu vi Jacob revirar seus olhos para mim um par de vezes, então eu estava tentando me conter. Tinha acabado a parte onde eles estavam jogando o futebol em família. Eu tinha começado a rachar-me de rir quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

Eu não tinha idéia de quem estaria batendo na minha porta às nove horas da noite.

"Eu volto já, assista isso, é realmente engraçado." Jacob sorriu e assentiu para mim enquanto eu caminhava até a porta.

Bem quando eu estava prestes a agarrar a maçaneta eu pude ouvir a cena que eu estava esperando e comecei a rir, mesmo que eu não pudesse nem ver a televisão.

Abri a porta e parei uma meia risada quando eu vi Edward parado na minha frente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Movi meu corpo para bloquear sua visão da sala.

"Eu estava no meu caminho de casa, vindo da casa dos meus pais e Esme quis que eu deixasse alguns destes alimentos para você. Ela pensa que você vai morrer de fome aqui." Ele me entregou uma sacola de comida e deu um passo em direção à porta.

"Oh, isso foi gentil da parte dela, e gentileza sua trazê-lo todo o caminho até aqui. Obrigada." Eu fiquei na porta para que ele pegasse a dica para ir embora.

"Hum, tem alguém aqui?" Ele estava olhando por cima do meu ombro

Eu de repente me senti como um feixe de nervos. Um homem que eu era meio apaixonada, mas que também me deixava louca, e um homem que eu gostava muito e com quem estava atualmente em um encontro, ambos agora estavam em minha casa. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu deveria lidar com a situação. Senti minha falta de compostura e meu coração estava acelerado.

"Sim, Jacob está aqui. Nós apenas jantamos e estamos assistindo um filme." Eu deixei meus olhos entretidos com a sacola de comida que eu tinha nas mãos. Ele não tinha dito nada, então eu espreitei para ver se ele ainda estava lá.

Ele estava olhando para mim com a face pálida. "Então, vocês dois estão em um encontro?"

"É… tipo isso." Eu estava tentando descobrir o que a expressão em seu rosto significava.

Antes que eu tivesse sido capaz de perceber o que estava acontecendo, ele estava se afastando da porta. "Desculpe... Bella... Eu não queria… interromper… vejo você depois." Ele nem sequer olhou para trás uma vez durante sua caminhada. Ele estava em seu carro antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder. _Isso foi estranho._

Eu contornei a esquina para a sala.

Jacob levantou-se andando em minha direção. "O que há de errado? Era o Cullen na porta?"

"Nada está errado. Por que você perguntou isso?" Eu sempre fui descrita como uma pessoa difícil de ler, mas de alguma forma Jacob sabia que eu estava incomodada.

"Sua sobrancelhas estão franzidas juntas e você continua mordendo seu lábio inferior. Esses geralmente são sinais de que algo está errado." Quando seus olhos penetraram em mim, me senti como se ele estivesse implorando silenciosamente para eu confiar nele. Eu poderia dizer que ele tinha estado curioso sobre o meu relacionamento com Edward, mas eu nunca conversei com ele sobre isso.

"Não, eu estou bem." Eu andei em torno dele para ir até a cozinha e colocar o alimento na geladeira.

"O que o Cullen estava fazendo aqui?" Não passou despercebido que esta foi a segunda vez que ele perguntou isso, e havia definitivamente alguma hostilidade em sua voz.

"Ele estava apenas trazendo um pouco de comida da sua mãe." Dei de ombros e sorri, tentando deixá-lo saber que isso não era grande coisa. O assunto precisava ser mudado porque eu não queria discutir a situação de Edward com ele. "Vamos terminar de assistir o filme".

"Na verdade, eu estou exausto e eu tenho que estar no hospital amanhã cedo. Eu acho que estou indo para casa." Ele disse apontando o polegar por cima do ombro.

Meu coração gaguejou com a idéia de ser rejeitada. Mesmo que eu soubesse que não era o que ele estava fazendo. "Ok, bem, talvez pudéssemos terminar de assistir o filme outra noite".

"Então você quer assisti-lo em outra noite… você apenas está me convidando para outro encontro?" Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim. Ele era tão arrogante, mas de uma maneira boa.

Senti meu rosto corar e meus olhos se lançarem diretamente para o chão. "Uh... bem... eu apenas pensei que você iria querer terminar o filme." Eu estava esperando pela recusa. Caras como ele não saíam com meninas como eu. Eu estava bem consciente deste fato.

"Tenho uma idéia melhor do que assistir a esse filme _não _engraçado outra vez." Ele abaixou a cabeça para que eu olhasse para ele. Eu olhei pra cima e vi o sorriso Colgate em pleno vigor.

Minha cabeça estalou e eu trouxe minhas mãos aos meus quadris. Eu adorava quão brincalhão ele era comigo e eu adorava que eu era capaz de dar o troco nele. "O quê! Este filme é hilário".

"Eu me sinto mais burro por ter assistido este filme".

"Ninguém disse que você seria intelectualmente estimulado. Eu disse que você ia rir muito. O que você quer fazer que é muito melhor?"

"Você tem um vestido?"

Eu deixei cair as minhas mãos e franzi minhas sobrancelhas juntas. "O quê?"

"Em três semanas, eu preciso participar de um evento de caridade do hospital em Port Angeles. É esse tipo de coisa estúpida de gala para todos os hospitais da área circundante. Eu gostaria se você pudesse me acompanhar e ser o meu encontro." Ele tinha dado mais um passo em minha direção. Ele estava bem na minha frente olhando nos meus olhos. Eu podia sentir o calor que irradiava do seu peito.

"Claro, eu adoraria ir com você, Jake." Dei um passo sutilmente para trás.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado. "Você acabou de me chamar de Jake?"

"Eu chamei? Me desculpe." Eu não sabia se era certo ou não.

"Não, tudo bem, é como meus amigos me chamam. Você pode me chamar de Jake, é que apenas me pegou de surpresa. Então, você quer ir? Embora você vá precisar de um vestido, eu estou supondo que você não trouxe um com você".

"Para minha sorte, a vida da minha melhor amiga é fazer compras. Isso não deve ser um problema. Quando será?"

"No primeiro sábado de novembro. Em cerca de três semanas. Será um encontro?"

"Bem, eu definitivamente gostaria de ir. É só… eu não sei o que vai estar acontecendo com Charlie neste momento. Posso dizer que sim subordinada à saúde de Charlie?" Eu estava um pouco relutante em deixar Charlie para sair por uma noite inteira.

"Isso vai ficar bem. Teremos uma idéia muito melhor amanhã do calendário." Ele parecia o Dr. Black agora, não Jake.

"Então será um encontro… talvez." Eu sorri para ele.

"Ei, só porque eu programei um encontro que sera daqui a três semanas, não significa que não podemos sair de novo antes disso." Ele passou a mão pelo meu braço antes de se virar para a porta. "É melhor eu ir".

"Eu tive um bom tempo." Surpreendentemente, eu realmente tive.

Estávamos parados na porta. Eu me virei para ele com cautela. Esta era a parte da noite que eu sempre odiei. Eu ainda não queria beijá-lo, mas eu também odiava ser a pessoa que rejeitava. Eu olhei para ele e eu poderia dizer que ele queria me beijar.

Eu rapidamente me inclinei em direção a ele com meus braços abertos para dar-lhe um abraço. Eu poderia dizer que eu o tinha pegado de surpresa, mas ele me abraçou de volta. Ele era tão forte, e quente. Ele me fez sentir segura. Eu apreciei seu abraço por um momento e depois afastei-me rapidamente, de modo que não havia uma chance para um beijo.

"Obrigada por ter vindo, eu provavelmente vou vê-lo amanhã".

"Yup. Obrigado, Bella. Você foi um encontro fantástico. Tchau." Ele parecia um pouco desapontado. Pobre rapaz, não tinha idéia de como eu era confusa quando se tratava de relacionamentos.

Assim que eu fechei a porta, deixei o sorriso se propagar em meu rosto. Eu tive simplesmente um encontro bem sucedido com um homem muito atraente, sem grandes catástrofes, e ele me convidou para sair novamente. Esta noite tinha sido definitivamente o melhor encontro que eu já tive.

**EPOV**

Depois de jantar com meus pais, Esme me pediu para deixar alguma comida para Bella. Já era tarde e não exatamente no meu caminho para casa, mas eu pensei que ajudaria minha mãe e minha amiga.

No momento que puxei para a casa de Bella, eu tinha ficado muito animado em vê-la. Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos conversar e eu poderia conhecê-la melhor.

Quando ela abriu a porta percebi que ela estava muito bonita. Ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto como se ela estivesse rindo. Ela estava agindo de modo estranho, como se ela não quisesse que eu estivesse lá. Eu pensei que tínhamos deixado isso para trás. Então eu pensei ter ouvido alguém tossir na sala. Pensei que talvez Alice pudesse estar lá com Jasper.

Quando eu perguntei se alguém estava lá, ela me disse que ela e Jacob estavam em um encontro. Eu não sei por quê, mas essa informação fez meu peito inteiro se apertar.

Sem dizer nada a ela, virei-me e fugi de lá tão rápido quanto minhas pernas poderiam me levar. Eu estava me desculpando enquanto praticamente fugia. Aquele não tinha sido um dos meus melhores momentos.

Enquanto eu dirigia, percebi que estive agarrando o volante tão apertado que meus dedos estavam ficando brancos. Eu tive que conscientemente dizer a mim mesmo para relaxar minhas mãos.

Eu não conseguia entender por que eu estava tão incomodado por ela estar em um encontro com Jacob. Eu realmente não me importava com Jacob Black, que na minha opinião era um mulherengo arrogante. Eu não o queria em nenhum lugar perto de Bella. Deve ter sido a coisa de irmão protetor o que eu estava sentindo. Ela sempre tinha sido a melhor amiga da minha irmã. Eu apenas não queria que ela se envolvesse com ele.

Também poderia ter sido o fato de que Jacob estava em um encontro com a filha de um de seus pacientes. Pensei em dizer ao chefe do nosso departamento sobre isso, ou até eu mesmo falar com ele sobre quão inapropriado isso era para mim. Então eu percebi que estava sendo ridículo.

_Argh, por que mesmo eu me importo?_

_

* * *

_

_**N.T.:**__ O que acharam desse primeiro encontro da Bella e do Jacob? E a reação do Edward? Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews!_

_Seguinte, demorei pra postar esse cap. pq estou com alguns problemas pessoais (que não justificam o atraso, eu sei!) e só estou conseguindo traduzir a noite pq trabalho o dia inteiro, mas prometo que daqui pra frente, postarei pelo menos 1 cap. por semana, sem falta! _

_Pra quem ainda não leu, semana passada comecei a tradução de uma nova fic, **MR HORRIBLE**, ela está no meu perfil. E no fim de semana postarei uma ONE SHOT._

_Continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Cullen, Cullen e Mais Cullen

**Capítulo 11 – Cullen, Cullen e Mais Cullen**

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Minha mão se atrapalhou na cabeceira da cama procurando o celular para que eu pudesse desligar o alarme. Meus olhos se recusaram a cooperar enquanto eu insistia para que eles abrissem. Eu não queria deixar passar os sentimentos que eu senti durante o sonho que eu tinha acabado de ter. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia lembrar o que aconteceu, mas eu me sentia tão aquecida, segura e _muito_ feliz. Eu queria me sentir assim todo o tempo. Tentando voltar a esse lugar de pura felicidade, eu espremi meus olhos apertados. Eu queria resgatar esses sentimentos que estavam desaparecendo tão rapidamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, percebi que era uma causa perdida. Minha mente voltou os pensamentos rapidamente para tudo o que precisava ser feito hoje.

Saí da cama e me guiei para começar a ficar pronta. Enquanto começava a escovar os dentes eu quase imediatamente tive um flashback da noite passada. Eu pensei sobre o quão bem sucedido foi meu encontro com Jacob e quão estranho Edward tinha agido...

Minha escova de dentes escapou das minhas mãos e caiu para dentro da pia de porcelana branca. Minha boca escancarou-se e tudo que eu podia fazer era piscar. Lembrei-me do meu sonho. Assim que o nome de Edward correu pelo meu cérebro ele estava de volta.

Minhas pernas guiaram-se para trás até que bateram na banheira me fazendo cair na borda. Minha cabeça estava começando a girar, em parte devido ao fato de que eu estava respirando de modo irregular. Deixei meus cotovelos caírem em meus joelhos e tomei algumas respirações profundas e longas. Minha mente não conseguia entender por que o flashback do meu sonho estava me fazendo sentir assim. Meu pescoço enfraqueceu e minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos.

O sonho voltou tão claramente. Eu estava com água até a cintura em uma praia em uma ilha isolada. O sol era revigorante na minha pele, a água estava quente e fazendo ondas contra meu corpo, e a areia estava tão macia entre meus dedos dos pés. Esta não foi a parte do sonho que me deixou preocupada. Apesar de que esta poderia ser a parte que me fez realmente sentir quente e feliz. Acho que o que me preocupou foi o outro fator no meu sonho. Eu estava nua e sendo abraçada de modo seguro e segura nos braços de -oh Deus, eu não podia sequer pensar nisso – estava segura nos braços de... _Edward_. Minhas mãos estavam pressionadas contra o peito dele e no meu dedo anelar esquerdo havia um anel de diamante enorme.

Quando minha mente deixou meu sonho eu percebi que estava me balançando para trás e para frente, e tremendo. Senti vontade de gritar, chorar e girar pelo lugar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. A sensação de calor e alegria tomou conta de mim apenas com a memória do meu sonho. Senti-me confusa. Tive uma noite maravilhosa com Jacob na noite passada e eu realmente pensei que estava começando a gostar dele. Eu não conseguia entender por que minha mente sempre voltava para Edward. O homem me irritava profundamente, ele tinha uma namorada e eu estava desenvolvendo esses sentimentos por Jacob. Eu estava perplexa e não conseguia entender o turbilhão de emoções que eu estava sentindo.

Eu sempre fui capaz de racionalizar todos os meus sonhos anteriores com Edward. Ele era um homem bonito, nenhuma mulher podia negar isso. Então não havia nada fora do comum eu tendo fantasias dele me beijando e me abraçando. Mas esse sonho foi diferente, havia emoções sérias, contentamento puro, um anel de casamento. Eu não apenas senti todas essas coisas, mas eu acordei sentindo-os. Eles simplesmente não voaram embora com o sonho.

Eu estou realmente apaixonada assim por Edward?

Frustrada, eu estava tentando descobrir essa obsessão distorcida que meu coração e mente tinham com Edward. Eu tinha mantido esses sentimentos em cheque por quinze anos e, de repente, eu sentia todas essas emoções sendo desencadeadas em uma grande enchente.

Agarrando firmemente à borda da banheira, sentei-me ereta e tomei várias longas respirações profundas. Eu sabia que a única maneira de me recompor era sair e correr.

A escuridão na casa me disse que estava frio e chovendo lá fora, resolvi vestir uma roupa quente. Vesti minha calça preta de yoga, uma camiseta preta de manga comprida e meu tênis de corrida. Cavei no armário de casacos de Charlie determinada a encontrar meu velho casaco de chuva. Tinha que estar aqui, eu não o levei para Los Angeles. Depois de uma busca de dez minutos eu finalmente encontrei-o dobrado na prateleira.

O vento ártico que me bateu quando eu abri a porta me fez sentir um pouco renovada. Saí para a varanda e senti meu coração despencar. Ali, parado na parte inferior das escadas, estava Edward.

Eu queria desmoronar no chão e começar a chorar. Como eu poderia restabelecer-me de um homem que estava sempre por perto, que estava sendo tão amigável para compensar o passado, que era absolutamente lindo e que sempre era o homem principal nos meus sonhos? Quase senti vontade de desistir e apenas consumir este homem para o resto da minha vida. No entanto, meu cérebro me chutou e eu voltei à realidade e coloquei aquele escudo de volta por cima do meu coração... por agora. Eu tinha que ser a Bella difícil que se recusava a ser afetada por ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você está tentando me fazer odiá-lo novamente?" Eu me virei e tranquei a porta, em seguida, enfiei a chave de volta no beiral da varanda.

"Você está machucando meus sentimentos, Bella. Eu pensei que nós éramos amigos agora." Ele colocou a mão no peito e tentou parecer acabado. Eu senti meu coração saltar uma batida com a visão.

"Eu disse que eu não odeio você. Eu não disse nada sobre sermos melhores amigos. Além disso, quem aparece na casa de alguém às 6:15 da manhã? Como você sabe que eu não estaria dormindo?" Desci as escadas e comecei a me alongar.

"Você disse que corre todas as manhãs às seis e eu preciso voltar a ficar em forma. Então, eu pensei que poderia correr com você, talvez ensiná-la um pouco." Aquele estúpido sorriso torto, eu podia sentir meu coração tentando estourar o escudo fora dele.

"Cullen, você pode falar tudo o que quiser. Veremos o que acontece na pista." Levantei-me e segui para a rua sem lançar sequer um olhar em sua direção.

Levou apenas alguns segundos antes de eu ouvi-lo correndo atrás de mim.

"Então, qual é o seu habitual... duas vezes em volta do quarteirão?" Ele estava rindo de sua própria piada mesmo antes de ele terminar de falar.

"Você é um idiota, você sabe disso? É como se você ainda fosse um adolescente de quinze anos aprisionado em um corpo adulto." Eu tinha um sorriso crepitando à superfície que eu queria que fosse embora.

Eu tinha terminado meu aquecimento, antes de me entregar à minha velocidade me virei para ele e disse, "Eu não acho que terei que ouvi-lo por muito tempo. Eu corro cinco quilômetros. Acabei de terminar meu aquecimento e já posso ouvi-lo ofegando." Peguei minha velocidade e arranquei com um sorriso triunfante em todo o meu rosto.

Ele me alcançou de volta alguns segundos depois. "Alguma vez você parou de correr?"

"Não, eu tenho minhas semanas em que fico com preguiça. Mas eu me sinto melhor quando estou correndo. Eu realmente fico ansiosa para isso. Preciso disso. Por que, você parou?"

"Enquanto eu estava na faculdade de medicina eu ficava tão cansado e estava estudando o tempo todo, eu perdi o hábito. Nunca tive motivação para começar de novo".

"Correr é a única maneira que eu posso realmente limpar a minha mente. Todo o meu stress simplesmente derrete." Dei de ombros. Eu não conseguia colocar em palavras o que a corrida fazia por mim.

"Sobre o que você pensa?"

"Tudo." Eu enrolei um pedaço de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"O que você estava pensando sobre ontem?" Ele começou a tirar seu casaco de chuva.

Ah, não, eu posso lhe dizer a verdade ou a mentira? Minha cabeça estava dizendo mentira, mentira, mentira, mas é claro que minha boca não tinha filtro. "Eu estava pensando em você, e-".

Ele me interrompeu, "Eu tenho certeza que você sempre pensa em mim".

Eu parei de correr. "Olha, Edward, você pode pensar que você é engraçado. Você está com sorte que eu não vou dar um soco na sua cara. E sim, eu penso muito em você quando eu estou correndo. Ou é a sua voz me empurrando para ser mais rápida e correr mais, ou sou eu tentando fugir de todas as irritações que você me causa para que eu não rasgue a sua cabeça".

Ele apenas ficou lá olhando para mim com a boca aberta. Eu acho que o choquei. Eu disse a ele exatamente o que eu pensava, mas eu controlei a minha raiva e falei de forma racional.

Esta foi a primeira vez que eu realmente olhei para Edward essa manhã. Seu cabelo estava ainda a perfeita bagunça que sempre era, mas estava coberto com gotas de água e pequenos pedaços de seus cabelos estavam pendurados sobre a testa. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes, com pequenas gotas de chuva escorrendo pelo rosto. Por alguma razão eu queria estender minha mão e beijá-lo limpando a gota que caiu de seu lábio superior para o lábio inferior. Ele vestia uma camiseta cinza que estava toda molhada e aderida ao seu peito definido e abdômen. Ele tinha um short de basquete preto que pendia perigosamente baixo em seus quadris. Suas pernas eram tão longas e musculosas.

Enquanto eu estudava seu corpo, senti aqueles pensamentos que senti esta manhã durante os meus sonhos vontaldo em minha mente.

_PARE COM ISSO, BELLA!_

Soltei um pequeno grito e saí correndo novamente. Edward não se moveu.

Pensei que ele tinha se virado e ido embora. Senti-me dividida entre alívio e culpa. Como uma pessoa poderia me deixar tão louca?

Cerca de um quarto de milha depois ouvi-o chegando atrás de mim. Sorri para mim mesma porque ouvi a sua respiração pesada mais alta do que os seus sapatos sobre o asfalto. Eu nem sequer estava sem fôlego ainda.

"Você se importa se eu correr com você todas as manhãs?" Ele mal podia falar sem ofegar. Eu queria rir.

"Se você puder aprender a manter sua boca fechada e parar de arfar tão forte." Eu olhei para cima e dei-lhe um sorriso amigável. Agora que eu poderia voltar à brincadeira sem ser emocional sobre isto, eu realmente meio que apreciava esta relação de provocação que sempre tivemos.

Corremos por poucos quilômetros em um silêncio confortável. Ele provavelmente não poderia falar porque ele estava com muita falta de ar.

"Eu não sabia que eu estava tão fora de forma que eu não poderia acompanhá-la. Então, o que está acontecendo com você e Jacob?" Ele cutucou os ombros comigo. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando ser simpático e brincalhão, mas eu apenas não queria falar com ele sobre isso.

"Não muito." Isso é tudo o que ele conseguiria de mim. "Hey, há apenas cerca de meia milha para acabar, você quer apostar uma corrida?"

Ele estava hesitante, mas eu sabia que o seu ego não iria deixá-lo dizer que não. "Está bem".

Nós dois saímos correndo, bombeando os nossos braços tão forte quanto poderíamos. Ele resistiu por pouco tempo, mas ele não tinha a resistência crescente como eu tinha. Esse sempre foi o caso. Eu estava sempre com inveja do dom natural de Edward para a velocidade, mas ele ainda não podia durar tanto tempo como eu. O pensamento trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto.

Eu parei na minha garagem e me virei para ver que ele estava apenas há duas casas de distância atrás de mim. Eu não pude segurar o sorriso que escapou da minha boca. Senti orgulho de mim mesma. Eu superei Edward em uma corrida e eu tinha ganhado um melhor controle das minhas emoções. Eu nem sequer tive que me concentrar nos meus problemas para correr para ajudar a aliviar parte da minha agitação. No momento que ele me alcançou, ele estava ofegante.

"Espere um segundo." Virei-me e corri para dentro de casa.

Voltei para fora e ele ainda estava curvado com as mãos sobre os joelhos recuperando o fôlego.

"Aqui." Entreguei-lhe uma garrafa de água. Eu abri a minha e tomei um grande gole.

"Aposto que na próxima semana eu vou ser capaz de derrotá-la." Ele estava falando sério.

Eu deixei escapar uma pequena risada. "Quantos anos você tem?"

"O quê? Eu sei que sou mais rápido do que você. Estou apenas fora de forma".

"Bem, nós correremos o mesmo trecho novamente na próxima semana. Vejo você amanhã se você ainda puder andar." Eu disse sorrindo. Eu me virei e subi as escadas para minha varanda.

"Vejo você em um par de horas no hospital." Ele estava destravando seu Volvo prata.

Meu coração falhou assim que meus pensamentos voltaram para o meu pai. Eu me virei e olhei para ele. "Certo, eu esqueci isso." Eu só esperava que hoje eles fossem capazes de nos dizer que as coisas estavam melhores e não piores.

"Bella, ele vai ficar bem. Eu prometo." Ele me deu um sorriso tranquilizador e entrou em seu carro. Por algum motivo ele me dizendo isso me fez sentir um pouco mais à vontade.

Eu puxei para dentro do estacionamento do hospital e nem sequer percebi como eu tinha chegado aqui. Toda a manhã eu estive pensando sobre todos os meus diferentes sentimentos em relação a Edward e o que eu faria com eles. Eu sabia que tinha alguma ligação emocional séria com ele e eu não podia negá-las, mas eu não tinha certeza se eu queria mesmo agir sobre eles ou permitir que eles continuassem. Nessa mesma observação, eu senti que também não podia controlar meus sentimentos. Eu não tinha idéia de como fazer-me não ter sentimentos por alguém. Eu também sabia que eu estava desenvolvendo uma amizade agradável com ele. Eu me diverti correndo com ele e estava gostando de nossas brincadeiras agora que eu tinha certeza de que não havia ódio de nenhuma parte. Eu não tinha descoberto nada, mas eu sabia que queria que fôssemos amigos e, contando que ele tinha uma namorada, eu tinha que manter os outros sentimentos em cheque.

O elevador soou e eu olhei para cima quando as portas se abriram. Eu andei para o quarto de Charlie e abri a porta. Havia conversa na sala e eu fiquei animada com a voz que ouvi.

"Alice." Eu gritei. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Fui até lá e coloquei um braço em torno dela.

"Edward ligou e me contou o que aconteceria com Charlie hoje, e disse que você poderia provavelmente aproveitar minha companhia enquanto esperava." Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Senti a parte do meu coração que amava Edward derreter e usei todas as minhas forças para tentar empurrá-lo de volta.

Eu sorri de volta para Alice, abraçando-a mais apertado e, em seguida, caminhei até o meu pai.

"Hey, pai, como você está se sentindo?" Abaixei-me e apertei sua mão.

"Sentindo-me bem, criança, na verdade, estou pensando que deveríamos ir para casa agora".

Alice caminhou até mais perto de mim e sentou na beirada da cama. "Charlie, se você não ficar saudável, quem vai ser o chefe de polícia e nos proteger de todos os monstros em Forks?"

Um sorriso tímido assumiu o rosto de Charlie, mas ele estava tentando duramente controlá-lo. Alice sempre tinha um jeito de convencer Charlie. Ela o tinha envolvido em torno de seu dedo mindinho.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

A porta se abriu e a enfermeira de Charlie e Jacob entraram.

Senti um sorriso rastejar pelo meu rosto. Eu realmente gostava de Jacob, ele era atraente, nós nos divertíamos juntos e ele fez-me confortável em minha própria pele. Eu me perguntei quanto do meu interesse em Jacob era realmente uma atração por ele e quanto era eu tentando superar meus sentimentos por Edward.

_Eu o estava usando? __Não, eu gosto dele, só não é a mesma coisa._

Jacob me deu seu enorme sorriso e eu senti meu coração gaguejar. Eu não tinha certeza se era pelo seu sorriso, ou se foi devido ao fato de que eles estavam indo pegar Charlie.

Jacob e eu ficamos presos em um olhar um com o outro por um segundo antes que ele desviou. Senti o rosa começar a subir pelo meu rosto.

Eu estava começando a pensar que eu estava desenvolvendo transtorno bipolar do coração. Como eu poderia ter sentimentos, sentimentos diferentes, mas sentimentos por dois homens diferentes?

Alice empurrou meu ombro. Sacudi-me para fora do transe e percebi que havia uma conversa entre Charlie e a enfermeira que eu estava perdendo.

Charlie bateu as mãos juntas. "Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso".

Jacob deu um tapinha no joelho de Charlie. "Sim, senhor." Jacob olhou para mim. "Bella, isso provavelmente deve levar cerca de uma hora e então vamos trazê-lo de volta até aqui".

"Tudo bem, obrigada." Inclinei-me e abracei meu pai. "Estarei aqui quando você voltar. Eu te amo".

"Eu também." Eles empurraram a cama para fora da sala.

Alice pegou minha mão e puxou-nos para a porta. "Não se preocupe".

"Eu não estou, Edward disse que isto não é uma grande coisa." Eu disse ainda olhando para Charlie no corredor. Eu estava preocupada. Eu queria que eles voltassem com boas notícias.

"Estou morrendo de fome, vamos descer. Então você vai me dizer quando você começou a falar com meu irmão de novo e por que você está olhando amorosamente para o médico".

"Argh." Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e rolei os olhos. Por que essa duende tem que saber tudo?

Nós éramos as únicas no tranqüilo refeitório. A parede norte era toda de janelas olhando para um pequeno pátio. O céu estava começando a se iluminar. Parecia que poderia ser um dia ensolarado hoje. Alice e eu puxamos as cadeiras de metal fazendo um som horrível guinchando no chão de linóleo branco. Nós ajustamos nossas bandejas na frente uma da outra. Abri minha Dr. Pepper e tomei um grande gole.

"Ahh, eu adoro essas coisas." Eu disse olhando minha garrafa do doce néctar.

"O que seja. Quando você e Edward se tornaram amigos? E o que aconteceu com vocês na casa dos meus pais?" Ela estava espalhando o creme de queijo em seu pão.

"Eu não sei, outro dia, eu acho. E nada aconteceu na casa de seus pais. Estávamos apenas conversando." Eu mordi meu muffin de semente de papoula.

"Bella Swan, você vai me dar mais informações do que isso. Eu não sou estúpida, eu sei o que vi em seu rosto naquela noite. O que aconteceu?" Ela estava segurando as bordas da mesa e estava inclinada sobre ela em minha direção.

Eu estaria brincando de muda sobre isso até o dia em que morresse. "Alice... eu realmente não tenho idéia do que está falando." Eu olhei diretamente nos olhos dela e agi desinteressada sobre o assunto. Eu mordi outro pedaço de muffin.

Eu posso falar com Alice sobre qualquer coisa. Na verdade, ela é a minha garota para tudo. Mas eu me recusava a falar com ela sobre seu irmão. Sob nenhuma circunstância, então, nunca ela descobriria que uma pequena parte de mim o amava, ou que ele tinha me beijado.

"Ugh, você me deixa louca, às vezes. Você tem tanto de Charlie em você." Ela estava agindo irritada, mas eu sabia que ela estava na maior parte apenas frustrada. Alice sempre tinha que saber tudo.

Debrucei-me sobre a mesa e toquei a mão dela. "Preciso de um favor seu que vai deixá-la muito feliz".

Ela puxou sua mão e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ela virou a cabeça de mim e tentou agir desinteressada. Eu a conhecia melhor. Eu sabia que ela estava morrendo de vontade de saber o que eu ia dizer a ela. Eu poderia trabalhar nessa garota tanto quanto ela poderia trabalhar comigo.

"Fui convidada para ir a uma coisa de caridade de gala do hospital em três semanas." Sua cabeça levantou e um sorriso espreitou pelo meu rosto. "Eu vou precisar de um vestido e, uma vez que já estamos indo às compras, eu pensei que você pudesse me ajudar a conseguir um vestido".

Eu podia vê-la resistir ao sorriso que estava prestes a explodir em seu rosto. "Você vai me dizer com quem você está indo?"

"Sim".

"Tudo bem. Comece a falar." Ela retomou a comer seu pão e eu sabia que ela estava feliz agora.

"Jacob e eu tivemos um encontro ontem à noite e..."

"O QUÊ?" Ela praticamente gritou.

"Sim, depois que eu saí da sua casa no domingo, fui para o hospital. Encontrei com Jacob e ele me convidou para sair".

Alice estava caída na cadeira esfregando as têmporas. "Eu poderia jurar que havia alguma coisa acontecendo com você e Edward. Quão errada eu estava sobre isso?" Se ela apenas soubesse quão certa estava.

"Alice, você precisa desistir de suas idéias de infância." Eu peguei minha garrafa de Dr. Pepper mais uma vez e dei um gole rindo dela.

"Você vê, Bella Swan, estou certa sobre isso. Eu não me importo se levar vinte anos, isso vai acontecer." Ela estava apontando seu pequenino dedo para mim. Senti uma pequena parte do meu coração esperançosa com as palavras de Alice.

"Uh, você esqueceu de uma pessoa chamada Tânia?"

"Isso não vai acontecer." Ela se inclinou para a frente tocando a têmpora direita. "Vidente, lembra?"

Nós duas começamos a rir. Eu joguei um pedaço de muffim nela. Alice e suas visões, desde que éramos pequenas ela sempre pensou que podia ver o futuro.

"Tudo bem, então conte-me sobre o seu encontro." Ela deu uma grande mordida em seu pão.

Contei todos os detalhes do meu encontro para ela. Eu disse a ela sobre quão convencido ele era. Como ele parecia incrível. Como nossa conversa era mais fácil. Como ele me convidou para ir para a festa de caridade com ele. Eu deixei de fora a parte sobre Edward aparecendo e sobre eu evitando o beijo de Jacob. Ela estava completamente animada comigo. Recontar o encontro me fez sentir realmente animada sobre meu encontro e Jacob novamente.

"Por que você não o beijou?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Alice sabia que eu não era promíscua. Ela também sabia que eu era muito privada com detalhes íntimos. Alice e nossas amigas estavam sempre namorando e se juntando com os meninos na escola, e todos eles se tornaram sexualmente ativos na faculdade. Eles informavam-se mutuamente sobre tudo. Eu, por outro lado, não poderia estar mais longe desse lugar. Quando tínhamos as conversas de meninas, eu ria em todas as suas insinuações e tentava fazer parte da conversa. Na realidade, porém, eu não tinha idéia do que estavam falando. Eu só tinha beijado três homens em toda a minha vida, um dos quais foi apenas na outra noite.

"Eu não sei".

"Você gosta dele, não é? E parece que seu encontro foi um sucesso. Qual foi o problema?" Ela entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa e inclinou-se em seu assento.

Eu apenas dei de ombros.

Olhei para baixo e comecei a arruinar o resto do meu muffin. Eu não queria começar esta conversa. Eu nunca tinha discutido essa parte da minha vida com alguém e eu me sentia mais segura assim. Eu sabia que se eu começasse a falar com Alice sobre isso, eu lhe diria tudo.

_Por que não consigo realmente me abrir para ninguém?_

"Bella? Bella?" Eu foquei meus olhos e vi que tinha esfarelado completamente meu muffin. Alice estava balançando meu braço tentando me tirar do meu transe.

"O que está acontecendo? Você está bem, querida?" Alice escorregou mais na cadeira ao meu lado.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Eu limpei as migalhas das minhas mãos e dobrei o meu guardanapo.

"Não, você não está. Trata-se de Jacob?" Ela inclinou a cabeça para me forçar a olhar nos olhos dela.

"Não, Jacob é ótimo. Eu só não sei como estar com um homem." Tentei comunicar-lhe com os olhos, o que eu estava tentando dizer. Eu senti meu rosto mudando do seu normal para uma sombra vermelha.

"Você quer dizer em um relacionamento, ou sexualmente?"

Eu relutantemente olhei para ela. "Ambos".

"Bella, você esteve em relacionamentos e você esteve com um homem... você não?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e, em seguida, olhei de volta para as minhas mãos. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu precisava falar com alguém sobre isso. "Não".

Os olhos de Alice ficaram cerca de duas vezes maior que seu tamanho normal e ela prendeu a respiração. Contei dez segundos antes de ela piscar, trinta segundos antes de ela soltar sua respiração e um minuto inteiro antes de ela fechar a boca.

Eu imediatamente comecei a me sentir arrependida e humilhada. "Obrigada... ver isso é o por que eu nunca disse nada." Comecei a me levantar da mesa.

Alice agarrou o meu braço me puxando de volta na minha cadeira.

"Eu sinto muito... Eu apenas nunca... Você sempre foi privada sobre seus sentimentos e meninos... eu nunca imaginei que era porque você não tinha nada a dizer." Ela baixou as mãos no colo e olhou para mim. "Por quê?" Eu poderia dizer que ela realmente estava confusa com esta revelação.

Eu deixei meus braços caírem e um suspiro escapar. Eu sabia que se podia confiar em alguém, seria em Alice. "Eu simplesmente nunca me incomodei na escola. Os únicos meninos que alguma vez me atraíram estavam fora do meu alcance. Na faculdade, eu estava ocupada com as aulas e um pouco insegura por causa da minha inexperiência. Era simplesmente mais seguro não se interessar por ninguém. Agora, eu esperei tanto tempo que eu quero que tudo isso realmente signifique algo. Eu não quero entrar em um relacionamento ou dormir com um homem só para dizer que eu fiz. Ainda estou para encontrar um homem que eu esteja disposta a entregar-me emocionalmente, ou fisicamente." Senti as lágrimas começarem a brotar enquanto eu lutava para empurrar para baixo o nó na minha garganta. Eu deixei meu rosto cair em minhas mãos.

Imediatamente, eu senti os pequeninos braços de Alice em torno de mim. "Oh, Bella, isso é uma coisa boa. Não há nada errado com isso".

"Então, por que me sinto tão ridícula agora?" Eu estava chorando neste momento. Peguei um guardanapo e limpei meu nariz.

"Bella, depois que eu encontrei Jasper e percebi o quanto eu o amava e que eu gastaria toda a minha vida com ele, eu queria ter tido algo surpreendente para dar a ele. Eu queria ser capaz de mostrar-lhe que eu tinha pertencido somente a ele. Eu sei disso agora..."

Enquanto eu olhava para a parede derrotada de sentimentos eu peguei um olhar no relógio. Tinha passado mais de uma hora desde que deixei Charlie.

"Venha, precisamos ir. Passou mais de uma hora." Peguei minha comida e fomos para o lixo.

"Alice, você acha que podemos manter a nossa última conversa para nós mesmas? Nem mesmo para Jasper." Eu senti como se estivesse implorando.

Alice parou me virando e me abraçou. "Não há nada para se envergonhar. Mas é claro que seu segredo está seguro comigo." Eu me senti tão aliviada. Contar para Alice me fez sentir bem. Eu deveria ter mudado de volta para Forks anos atrás. Estar de volta aqui tem sido melhor do que estar na terapia... e mais barato.

Não houve conversa depois disso, estávamos perdidas em nossos próprios pensamentos.

Nós contornamos a esquina para o quarto de Charlie, mas ele ainda não estava lá. No entanto, havia uma mulher que eu não conhecia sentada lá. Ela levantou-se quando entrei no quarto. Perguntei-me se eu estava no quarto errado.

"Olá, você deve ser Bella." Ela estava segurando sua mão estendida para mim.

Aproximei-me e apertei a mão dela. "Sim, eu sou, e você é?"

"Oh, me desculpe... eu estou um pouco preocupada com Charlie, eu sou Sue Clearwater".

Um sorriso enorme surgiu no meu rosto. Esta era tipo a namorada. Isso seria interessante quando Charlie voltasse. "Claro, eu já ouvi muito sobre você." Ela corou com a minha declaração. "Esta é a minha melhor amiga, Alice Cullen".

Alice apertou a mão de Sue e nunca querendo ficar de fora do laço, disse, "Sue, como você conhece Charlie?"

Comecei a sorrir. Sue olhou para mim e agora estava corando.

"Bem... eu, hum... bem... Charlie me ajuda consertando algumas coisas na minha casa".

Sorri para ela e olhei para Alice. "Acho que eles estão namorando, mas nenhum dos dois quer confessar sobre isso." Olhei de volta para Sue e pisquei para ela. Ela apenas sorriu e olhou para o chão. Eu sabia que ia gostar dela.

Eu podia ouvir a voz de Jacob se aproximando do quarto. Eles empurravam meu pai e ele parecia normal. Senti um alívio vendo isso.

Caminhei até a cama. "Como você se sente pai? Eles torturaram você?"

"Não, eu estou bem. Embora eu ache que vou ter um agradável hematoma na perna".

Eu olhei para Edward e Jacob, que acabara de entrar depois de a enfermeira ajeitar Charlie.

"Então, como foi?" Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo acelerado. Charlie parecia bem, ele não parecia nervoso. Tudo parecia muito bem com ele. Mas talvez eles não tivessem lhe dado nenhum resultado ainda.

Edward limpou a garganta. Ele estava segurando um prontuário na mão e deixou cair as mãos até suas coxas em frente a ele. "Bem, Bella, ao fazer o cateterismo cardíaco do seu pai, notamos um pequeno bloqueio em uma das suas artérias." Eu senti meu corpo enrijecer. "Era pequeno o suficiente para que fôssemos capazes de limpá-lo por meio do cateter. Há um pouco de placa construindo, mas achamos que ele pode controlar isso com dieta, exercícios e medicação. Se o seu pai estiver se sentindo bem o suficiente e seus sinais vitais ainda estiverem bons amanhã, vamos deixá-lo ir para casa".

Senti sorrisos por toda parte. O de Sue era brilhante e eu a vi estender sua mão para baixo e segurar a mão de Charlie. Jacob e Edward também tinham sorrisos radiantes. Tenho certeza de que era principalmente devido às condições de Charlie, mas também em parte, congratulando-se a si mesmos. Charlie estava tão feliz como uma criança na manhã de Natal.

Edward começou a terminar o que estava dizendo. "Dr. Black passará um programa de dieta e exercícios que esperamos que você siga em casa e teremos de vê-lo para consultas de acompanhamento. Charlie, eu estou realmente feliz por não termos que realizar uma cirurgia. Eu tenho certeza que vou vê-lo ao redor. Eu tenho que ir para uma cirurgia. Vocês todos tenham um ótimo dia." Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso brincalhão e saiu do quarto.

Jacob deu a Charlie uma longa palestra sobre a dieta e exercícios e eu prestei muita atenção para que eu soubesse o que reforçar. Ele disse a Charlie que ele estaria de volta amanhã e esperava assinar os papéis para dar alta a ele.

Assim que Jacob saiu do quarto eu olhei e vi que Charlie e Sue mantinham-se trocando olhares um para o outro e isso me fez sentir uma intrusa estando aqui. "Pai, eu estou indo e acompanharei Alice até seu carro. Estarei de volta daqui a pouco".

"Está bem." Ele parecia exausto.

Meu coração estava tão cheio de amor pelo meu pai. Fui até lá e joguei meus braços em torno dele. "Estou tão feliz que você ficará bem, pai. Eu te amo." Ele apertou-me de volta e vi uma lágrima cair em seu rosto.

Meu coração começou a encher ainda mais. Levantei-me e virei-me para sair com Alice antes que os soluços começassem.

Alice e eu conversamos sobre seus planos do casamento enquanto caminhávamos para o carro dela. Isso realmente não era minha coisa, mas era o casamento de Alice, então eu poderia me segurar e ouvir melhor sabendo que era o seu dia.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo meu telefone tocando na minha bolsa.

"É o meu celular." Alice soltou os nossos braços que estavam ligados e eu procurei na minha bolsa pelo meu telefone.

"Alô".

"Bella. Oi, é Rosalie".

"Olá, Rosalie. O que houve?" Eu olhei para Alice, que levantou as sobrancelhas para mim. Tenho certeza que ela estava se perguntando por que Rosalie estava ligando. Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa.

"Eu preciso lhe pedir um enorme favor - e está tudo certo se você disser que não – mas - você acha que poderia vir e ficar com as meninas no sábado à tarde? Eu normalmente não pediria, considerando a sua situação, mas Tânia deveria vir, mas ela tem que sair da cidade. As meninas ficam implorando para brincar com você desde domingo..." Ela estava falando uma milha por minuto.

"Rosalie, tudo bem. Eu adoraria. Que horas você precisa de mim lá?" Eu adorava sentir como se eu fosse parte de uma grande família.

"Nós iremos para Seattle para uma partida de futebol com Carlisle e Esme. Precisamos sair em torno das duas".

"Eu não serei capaz de ficar a noite toda. Charlie está sendo liberado para ir para casa amanhã, então eu não quero ficar longe a noite toda".

"Não, nós passaremos a noite em Seattle. Edward vai passar a noite com as meninas. Eu só preciso que você esteja lá até que ele saia do trabalho por volta das seis".

"Isso soa muito bem. Diga às meninas que estou animada." E eu realmente estava.

"Obrigada, Bella. Se algo acontecer com seu pai e você precisar estar em outro lugar, só me avise e nós daremos um jeito".

"Tudo bem, eu falo com você depois. Tchau." Fechei meu celular e olhei para o rosto impaciente de Alice.

No segundo que fechei meu celular, Alice tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo. "O que Rosalie quer?"

"Oh, eu estou indo para cuidar das meninas no sábado".

"Como é que eles nunca me pedem para cuidar das meninas? É sempre a mamãe, então papai, em seguida, Edward, então Tânia, e agora VOCÊ! O que eu fiz?" Ela murmurou sob sua respiração.

Eu sabia exatamente como agradar Alice. "Tenho certeza que todo mundo quer ter certeza de que você e Jasper têm muito tempo juntos. Além diso, todos nós sabemos que você está tentando planejar um casamento." Eu envolvi meu braço em volta dos seus pequenos ombros.

"Sim, eu acho que você está certa." Ela parecia derrotada.

"Oh, minha mãe disse que você deveria ir ao jantar de domingo com a gente toda semana. Porém, esta semana teremos o jantar na sexta-feira, uma vez que eles estão indo para o jogo. Você vai estar lá, não vai? Ei, você deveria trazer Charlie. Vou dizer à minha mãe que ela tem de fazer algo saudável para ele".

"Isso seria ótimo, diga obrigada à Esme. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem vocês Cullen." Eu bati um quadril com o dela e sorri.

* * *

_**N.T.:** Quantos Cullen´s na vida da Bella... gostaram desse cap.? Desculpem, mais uma vez, pela demora, mas é que os caps. estão cada vez maiores... Obrigada por todas as reviews! E continuem deixando mais! Bjs... **Ju**_


	12. Decisões da Vida

**Capítulo 12 – Decisões da Vida**

**EPOV**

Meu corpo estava realmente sofrendo pelas manhãs de corrida com Bella. Eu fui de nenhum exercício em anos para o núcleo de correr duro dois dias seguidos. Como é que eu deixei-me ficar tão fora de forma? Eu sabia que se eu apenas continuasse correndo com Bella, eu estaria de volta à forma e ao hábito.

Era tão frio lá fora, eu decidi esperar no carro até que Bella saísse. Ela surgiu poucos minutos depois. Ela olhou para o pátio e, em seguida, tinha um olhar de desapontamento. Perguntei-me se ela estava esperando que eu estivesse lá para correr com ela. Sorri para esse pensamento.

Eu saltei do carro e corri toda a calçada molhada até seu pátio.

Ela me olhou com um olhar malicioso nos olhos. "Você está de volta." Ela sorriu e inclinou-se para iniciar o alongamento.

Eu mantive o meu próprio sorriso na baía. "O que você procurava?"

"Nada, só estou surpresa que você apareceu para mais tortura." Houve aquele sorriso bonito novamente.

Inclinando-me para o chão, eu comecei meu próprio alongamento, eu queria rir da sua brincadeira. Sem olhar para ela, eu disse, "Bem, veja só, eu tenho essa corrida na próxima semana que _eu_ vou ganhar, então eu preciso chegar na melhor forma".

Quando Bella me informou que enquanto crescíamos ela me odiava e as brincadeiras entre nós, eu fiquei triste. Eu encontrei-me preocupado que a parte brincalhona da nossa amizade teria de acabar e eu teria que ser sensível para que ela não me odiasse mais. Mas, enquanto nós estávamos correndo no dia seguinte àquele debate, eu senti a provocação simplesmente derramar dos meus lábios. Era muito fácil ser assim com ela. Eu não conseguia desfrutar desta brincadeira com ninguém. Apenas Bella trazia à tona esse meu lado. Era ainda mais divertido agora que ela estava participando igualmente, sem qualquer raiva subjacente.

"Você fez parada, Cullen?" Ela estava fazendo o alongamento e de pé com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Vamos fazer isso, Swan".

Começamos com uma corrida rápida, tentando aquecer os músculos no tempo frio. Estava silencioso por um par de quarteirões. Não era um silêncio tenso, mas também não era um confortável. Eu precisava saber o que ela estava pensando. Eu sabia que ela limpava sua mente quando ela corria, mas sobre o que ela estava pensando.

"Você está preocupada com Charlie voltando para casa?" Eu estava fazendo suposições, pois eu sabia que ela não colocaria para fora seus pensamentos para mim.

Ela esmagou suas sobrancelhas juntas, "Hum, um pouco. Jacob disse que ele estaria cansado e dolorido por alguns dias, mas ele deve voltar ao normal em breve".

Silêncio novamente, ela estava me dando nada. Ela definitivamente pegou um pouco de velocidade. Eu estava trabalhando duro para manter um padrão de respiração normal enquanto me mantive com ela.

Minutos se passaram. _Ugh, o silêncio está me matando. O que ela está pensando?_

"Bella, você está me matando com o silêncio. O que está acontecendo nessa sua cabeça? Você não está tramando a minha morte, está?" Cutuquei seu ombro com o meu.

"Eu pensei que estávamos correndo, não trançando os cabelos um do outro." Ela estalou para mim.

"Bella." Eu praticamente rosnei para ela.

"Qual é, Edward, eu só tenho algumas coisas que estou tentando descobrir. Cai fora, eu disse a você que esta é a minha hora de limpar a minha cabeça. Se você não pode apreciar o silêncio de vez em quando, eu não vou deixar você vir mais".

Eu não poderia dizer se ela estava jogando o jogo ou realmente queria que eu a deixasse sozinha. Eu nunca tinha sido um a desistir dela antes.

"Que decisões?"

Nenhuma resposta, apenas silêncio. Senti algumas risadas começarem a despertar na minha garganta por causa de sua obstinação. Eu estava irritando-a. Eu empurrei a risada de volta para baixo, mas deixei o sorriso escapar.

"Que decisões?" Eu queria que ela soubesse que eu não deixaria isso passar.

Dez segundos passados em silêncio. Eu tomei uma respiração me preparando para perguntar-lhe novamente, mas ela falou antes que eu tivesse uma chance.

"Estou tentando decidir se eu vou ficar em Forks." Foi mal acima de um sussurro, ela parecia oprimida.

Meu coração gaguejou e senti-me ficar ansioso. Eu não conseguia descobrir por que ela estava indo embora. Eu pensei que ela já tinha tomado essa decisão. Eu também não conseguia descobrir por que meu peito estava contraindo com o pensamento dela indo embora.

"Eu pensei que você já tinha decidido ficar." Por que parecia haver pânico na minha voz? Ela olhou-me com o canto do olho, ela tinha ouvido isso também.

Bella soltou um longo suspiro e parou de correr. Ela não se virou para olhar para mim, ela só olhava para a frente. "A razão toda para eu estar aqui era para cuidar de Charlie. Ele não precisa da cirurgia e ele tem Sue para cuidar dele. Ele não precisa de mim".

_Eu preciso de você._ Eu engasguei com o pedido que simplesmente passou pela minha cabeça. Senti-me completamente sem palavras, eu não tinha idéia de onde tinha vindo isso.

"Charlie era a única razão para você ficar? Eu pensei que você disse que não estava feliz em Los Angeles. Você parece estar feliz aqui. Por que você precisa de uma razão trágica para ficar?" Eu falava tão rapidamente que me perguntei se ela tinha ouvido todos os meus argumentos. Eu soava mais como se eu estivesse implorando-a para ficar ao invés de tentar ser solidário como um amigo deve ser. Eu não gostei disso. Eu não poderia estar envolvido nessas decisões de vida. Comecei a correr mais rápido.

Meu cérebro estava em super movimentação. Eu não conseguia entender por que eu me importava. Nós mal tínhamos uma amizade civilizada há um par de dias. O que era essa atração magnética que ela tinha em mim?

Ela se aproximou e começou a correr comigo de novo. Ela não disse uma palavra, eu sorria silenciosamente sobre a minha vitória. Se ela estivesse voltando para L.A., ela já teria voltado argumentando.

"Quando você está se mudando de volta pra cá?" Perguntei casualmente.

"O que você é, um leitor de mente? Eu estava apenas tentando descobrir quando seria um bom momento para ir até Los Angeles. Eu preciso falar com Charlie e meu chefe primeiro. Se Charlie está indo bem, talvez eu vá na próxima semana." Ela tinha um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto e todas as preocupações que existiam antes pareciam ter desbotado. Eu poderia dizer que essa era a decisão certa para ela.

Isto deu-me conforto. Convencê-la não tinha sido sobre mim, era sobre ela, eu estava ajudando-a a tomar a melhor decisão para ela.

"Você não está indo sozinha." Eu disse com muita naturalidade.

"Por que não? Quem é você para me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer?" Ela pensa que é tão feroz como um leão, mas na verdade ela é como um gato bravo.

"Bella, eu não estou tentando lhe dizer o que fazer, mas não é seguro para uma garota dirigir 1.200 milhas sozinha." Eu estava tentando fazê-la entender que isso não era eu atormentando-a, eu estava realmente preocupado com sua segurança.

"Tenho certeza que Alice seria capaz de ir comigo." Ela retrucou.

Uma gargalhada escapou da minha boca. "Sim, vai ajudar ter uma duende um metro e vinte de nada com você".

Ela ficou além de louca, Bella nunca gostou de ser dito que ela não poderia fazer algo especialmente porque ela era uma menina.

Eu sabia exatamente o que dizer para terminar a conversa. "Você está certa." Eu vi sua cabeça chicotear em torno de mim com um olhar de vitória. "Tenho certeza que Charlie ficará absolutamente bem com você dirigindo sozinha ou com Alice." Agora eu era o único com um olhar de vitória no rosto.

Ela soltou um bufar de raiva alto. "Você está certo." Eu sabia que não devia acreditar nisso, ela estava apenas virando as minhas palavras de volta para mim. "Eu provavelmente deveria fazer Jacob verificar sua agenda para ver se ele pode talvez dirigir comigo".

Naquele momento eu juro que eu estava vendo tudo vermelho. Eu estava prestes a dizer a ela o que eu pensava de Jacob Black, mas ela estava correndo na minha frente agora. Ela estava intencionalmente tentando me irritar. Ela nunca pediria a um cara que mal conhece para dirigir com ela por 1.200 milhas.

Ela estava apenas a poucos passos adiante de mim e eu olhei em volta e percebi que estávamos a poucos quarteirões de sua casa. Fiquei imaginando... se corresse a toda velocidade como a morte agora, pegando-a desprevenida, eu seria capaz de vencê-la até a casa? A verdadeira pergunta seria se eu poderia durar tanto tempo em uma corrida de velocidade. Eu não tinha certeza, mas eu ia tentar.

Eu tentei ser tão clandestino quanto possível, de modo que ela não me ouviria como um morcego fora do inferno. Foi apenas meio segundo antes de eu passá-la. Eu tentei não rir com a idéia do que seu rosto deve ter parecido quando eu a passei. Isso parecia o colégio novamente. Eu podia ouvi-la correr tão forte quanto ela podia atrás de mim e isso só alimentou o meu corpo para manter-se indo ainda mais rápido. Sua casa estava agora na minha linha de visão. A emoção da vitória se espalhando através de mim, eu estava tão perto. Nesse mesmo segundo eu senti o meu corpo começar a desligar e Bella se aproximar. Eu empurrei-me com tudo o que eu tinha deixado em mim, mas não foi suficiente. Havia apenas uma casa faltando quando ela passou por mim com o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto-a usar em seu rosto.

Ela colapsou sobre a grama molhada na frente de sua casa quando parou. Ela estava deitada de costas na grama com seus joelhos dobrados. Parei ao lado dela curvado com as mãos sobre os joelhos. Eu estava olhando diretamente sobre seu estômago. Não havia nada além do som de duas pessoas extremamente ofegantes por um minuto ou dois.

"Bem, Edward, você receberá um E para o esforço, mesmo que você tenha trapaceado para tentar me bater." Ela bateu a minha panturrilha e sua mão permaneceu lá por um momento.

Aquele choque de eletricidade que eu senti no dia que eu a beijei estava de volta. Eu olhei para ela abaixo de mim. Ela estava coberta por um brilho de suor, ofegante, seus cabelos mogno espalhados sobre a grama e os grandes olhos castanhos penetrando os meus.

Estávamos trancados em um olhar por um par de segundos. Eu rapidamente desviei os olhos dela e senti sua mão afastar rapidamente para longe da minha panturrilha, afastando também a corrente elétrica através de mim.

Ela saltou do chão e começou a limpar a grama fora de si mesma. Sem olhar para mim, ela murmurou, "Desculpe".

Olhei por cima da cabeça dela para a casa quando eu respondi-lhe. "Não é grande coisa. Tenho que ir. Vejo você depois".

"Tudo bem, vejo você mais tarde." Ela girou sobre os calcanhares e apressou os passos até sua porta.

Eu corri pela rua e pulei no meu Volvo e rumei para fora da rua.

Minutos se passaram enquanto eu estava sentado na minha garagem tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido no pátio de Bella. Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo pela centésima vez nos últimos cinco minutos. Minha mão finalmente se aproximou e abriu a porta e eu saí do meu carro. Eu senti como se eu estivesse me movendo em câmera lenta quando entrei na sala e caí sobre o sofá.

Meus pensamentos e reações à Bella tinham-me completamente confuso. Eu nunca tinha tido qualquer sentimento por Bella que não fosse o de uma irmãzinha ou um concorrente. Mas hoje ela fez o meu coração gaguejar e meu peito doer quando ela disse que poderia não ficar. Depois ela estava tão linda deitada lá na grama e, quando ela tocou minha perna, ela mandou aquele choque através de mim. Eu me inclinei para a frente comprimindo a ponta do meu nariz. Eu não conseguia entender a agitação dentro de mim.

O som da minha porta da frente se abrindo me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"Edward?" A voz de Tânia soou da entrada.

"Estou na sala de estar." Eu gritei do sofá.

Tânia era uma mulher tão bonita, ela era inteligente, bem sucedida e divertida de estar junto. Eu sabia que ela estava esperando pelo meu pedido de casamento, mas eu simplesmente não estava pronto. Não é que eu estava contente de ser um não-casado, eu só queria que meu casamento fosse para sempre, então eu precisava ter a certeza absoluta. Eu não estava lá ainda. Eu estava feliz, ela era boa para mim, mas havia algo faltando. A melhor maneira que eu poderia descrever nossa relação era contente, mas "até que a morte nos separe" não deveria ser mais do que contente?

Tânia sentou ao meu lado e inclinou-se beijando minha nuca. "Você foi para a academia esta manhã?"

"Não, eu fui correr. Estou tentando voltar à forma. Eu deveria tomar um banho." Comecei a me levantar, mas Tânia não me deixou ir.

"Você está correndo sozinho?" Ela disse como uma pergunta, mas eu poderia dizer que era sua maneira passiva agressiva de não me acusar.

"Não, eu corri com Bella Swan, lembra-se da amiga de Alice. Ela e eu corríamos na pista juntos na escola, nós fomos realmente competitivos e ela realmente me empurra." Eu não sei por que eu tinha ido para uma explicação completa do por que eu corri com Bella.

"Eu deveria ficar preocupada com você e Bella?" Ela não tinha sequer olhado para mim, ela apenas olhou para suas mãos.

"Tânia." Eu levantei seu queixo para fazê-la me olhar nos olhos. "Você não tem nada para se preocupar. Bella é realmente uma boa amiga da família. Ela tem sido como uma irmã mais nova para mim desde que éramos crianças. Você é com quem eu quero estar".

Seus olhos perfuraram os meus. Então ela me deu um meio sorriso que não atingiu seus olhos. "Ok, é melhor você se apressar e tomar o seu banho. Você precisa me levar para o aeroporto em uma hora." Debrucei-me e beijei-a, em seguida corri até as escadas em direção ao chuveiro.

Passei mais tempo do que normalmente fazia no chuveiro tentando obter o controle de mim mesmo e minhas emoções. Até o momento que eu estava me secando, eu tinha tudo planejado. A razão pela qual eu reagi da maneira que eu reagi sobre ela não se mudar para cá foi simplesmente a minha decepção por termos acabado de nos tornar amigos e ela estar indo embora. Além disso, eu também teria que lidar com Alice atordoada quando sua melhor amiga fosse embora novamente. Minha reação a ela no pátio tinha sido normal. Que homem não reagiria a uma bela mulher, coberta de suor, respirando com dificuldade e olhando para ele. Foi uma reação completamente normal. A corrente elétrica foi o meu desconforto de uma outra mulher além da minha namorada me tocando.

_Veja, Cullen, não há problema. Você tem tudo sob controle. Você nunca pensou em Bella como algo mais que uma amiga._

Tânia e eu compartilhamos de conversas agradáveis enquanto eu a levei ao aeroporto. Tânia estava indo para o Alasca para seu retiro anual de meninas. Todo ano, ela e suas irmãs Irina e Kate voltam para o Alasca, onde elas cresceram, e passam uma semana juntas.

Nós tínhamos registrado suas malas e estávamos no ponto de verificação de segurança de mãos dadas. Virei-me e puxei-a em meus braços e beijei-a apaixonadamente. Com meus lábios em seu ouvido eu sussurrei, "Eu te amo e vou sentir sua falta".

Ela agarrou-me ainda mais apertado. "Eu também te amo. Eu não sei por que, mas eu sinto que tudo vai mudar enquanto eu estiver fora." Eu vi lágrimas começarem a encher os olhos dela.

Eu segurei seu rosto com as minhas mãos e forcei-a a olhar nos meus olhos. "O que você está falando? Tudo vai ficar bem. Você só vai estar fora por uma semana. Nada vai mudar".

Ela escondeu seu rosto de volta em meu peito. Isto era incomum; Tânia não era dependente de mim em tudo, e não era geralmente assim emotiva.

"Eu não sei. Eu realmente não quero deixá-lo agora." Eu poderia dizer que ela estava desconfortável, mostrando-me suas inseguranças.

"Ei, você vai se divertir com suas irmãs e depois voltar para mim de forma segura. Ok? Ei, você sabe o quanto você significa para mim. Eu te amo, Tânia".

Assentindo com a cabeça, ela fungou seu nariz e enxugou seus olhos. Ela agarrou os dois lados do meu rosto e me beijou ardentemente. Quando ela se afastou, seus olhos eram graves. "Eu te amo. Não se distraia enquanto eu estiver fora." Ela tinha ido embora antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ela quis dizer.

Eu não entendia o que ela quis dizer por "não se distraia enquanto eu estiver fora." Eu poderia dizer hoje de manhã que ela estava incomodada por eu correr com Bella. Perguntei-me se ela não tinha sido tão compreensiva sobre o beijo entre Bella e eu quanto ela havia me feito acreditar. Eu não achava que era possível ela estar preocupada comigo e Bella. Eu simplesmente deixei passar. Eu não iria trazê-lo novamente à tona, a menos que ela fizesse isso.

Os próximos dias passaram voando. Eu trabalhei sessenta horas em apenas três dias, cobrindo para o nosso outro cirurgião que estava na Califórnia participando de um triatlo. Eu não tinha sido capaz de correr desde quarta-feira, eu não tinha comido nada que não fosse de uma máquina de vendas e eu tinha dormido apenas algumas horas em uma cama hospitalar. Eu estava pronto para a semana acabar. Eu estava no meu caminho para o jantar com os meus pais, amanhã eu voltaria a trabalhar em um turno normal e então eu seria capaz de passar o fim de semana com minhas sobrinhas. Esse pensamento me trouxe uma onda de excitação.

A garagem da casa dos meus pais estava cheia de carros. Todo mundo já deve estar aqui. Enquanto eu estava sentado ali olhando para a casa dos meus pais, eu senti um desejo de ter minha própria família. Eu queria isso todos os dias. Eu queria dirigir depois de um longo dia para casa com todas as suas luzes, cheia de risadas e pessoas que eu amava. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair no meu volante tentando imaginar essa vida e quando isso aconteceria.

O som de gritos e risadas me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Olhei para cima para ver as meninas correndo para o meu carro. Eu não podia sair do meu carro rápido o suficiente. Em segundos eu tinha todas as três em meus braços, me dirigindo para a casa.

"Tio Edward, eu bati dois homeruns***** ontem." Emma relatou com muito orgulho.

_*__Homerun__: n__o beisebol, __**homerun**__ (denotado __**HR**__) é uma rebatida na qual o rebatedor é capaz de circular todas as bases, terminando na casa base e anotando uma corrida (junto com uma corrida anotada por cada corredor que já estava em base), com nenhum erro cometido pelo time defensivo na jogada que resultou no batedor-corredor avançando bases extras. O feito é geralmente conseguido rebatendo a bola sobre a cerca do campo externo entre os postes de falta (ou fazendo contato com um deles), sem que ela antes toque o chão. O home run está entre os aspectos mais importantes do beisebol, e grandes rebatedores de HRs são normalmente os jogadores mais populares entre os torcedores e também os mais bem pagos dos times. Daí o velho dito, atribuído ao slugger Ralph Kiner, ou a um companheiro de equipe falando sobre ele: "Rebatedores de homeruns dirigem Cadillacs, rebatedores de simples dirigem Fords". _

"Você está definitivamente jogando no meu time, no próximo jogo de beisebol Cullen." Eu apertei-a mais apertado.

Mia estava puxando a gola da minha camisa, "Tio Edward, eu posso soletrar meu nome".

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso provocante, "Eu não acho que você pode, diga-me".

"Uh-huh. M-I-A. Veja, eu te disse." Eu dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"O que você quer me dizer, Isabel?" Eu olhei em seus grandes olhos azuis.

"Eu te amo, Tio Edward." Ela se inclinou e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Senti meu coração derreter.

Inclinei minha cabeça contra a dela. "Eu também te amo, princesinha".

Parado no alto da escada esperando por nós estava Jasper. Seus olhos eram tão expressivos. Ele estava feliz, mas eu também vi outra coisa, eu acho que foi pena.

Eu tinha chegado ao topo dos degraus e coloquei as meninas para baixo. Elas se viraram e correram para dentro da casa.

Jasper observou quando as meninas passaram por ele e depois olhou para mim. "Você ficaria ainda mais feliz, se você tivesse alguns propriamente seus".

Jasper era tão perspicaz. Ele sempre soube o que as pessoas estavam sentindo. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente o que eu estive desejando dentro do carro. Desesperadamente, eu queria negar isso. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu estava contente com minhas sobrinhas e que eu não queria isso para mim. Mas Jasper saberia melhor, seria um ato inútil.

Eu apenas caminhei até o balanço da varanda e caí nele. Eu respondi-lhe baixinho, "Eu sei".

Senti-o se sentar ao meu lado no balanço. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro de forma fraternal. Mesmo que ainda não fôssemos parentes, eu sentia que Jasper já era meu irmão. "O que você está esperando, Edward?"

A casca de uma risada escapou da minha boca. "Você faz isso parecer simples".

"Você vai se casar com Tânia?"

Sua pergunta me pegou desprevenido. Ninguém em minha família jamais se preocupou em perguntar-me isso. No momento que eu havia mencionado a idéia para minha mãe, todos estavam esperando pelo noivado. Eu tinha certeza de Tânia em um ponto, mas algo mudou. Não havia dúvida que eu amava Tânia. Nada no relacionamento havia mudado... exceto, talvez, eu. Meu coração estava me dizendo que eu não me casaria com ela, mas também não queria deixá-la ir.

"Eu não sei o que vou fazer." Inclinei-me colocando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Jasper ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois soltou um longo suspiro. "Você sabe quando eu decidi casar com sua irmã, eu não tive que questionar isso. Eu sabia que ela era a única com quem eu queria estar. Era como se o resto da população feminina não existisse. Eu literalmente não percebia nenhuma outra mulher além dela. Você sente-se assim com Tânia, Edward?"

Eu não podia responder. Eu sabia que ele já sabia a resposta. Ele só estava tentando me ajudar a ver isso. Eu não percebia outras mulheres, até Bella estar de volta. Eu estava tão confuso. Havia tantas coisas que Bella me fez sentir, a amizade, o magnetismo, satisfação, empatia, alegria, desespero, paixão, entusiasmo, vivo, e talvez... _NÃO_! Eu tinha limpado o pensamento da minha mente imediatamente. Eu já tinha passado por tudo isso antes. Ela era apenas uma boa amiga. Nós temos um monte de diversão juntos, mas não havia nada além disso. Eu não conseguia entender por que todo mundo estava sentindo que precisava empurrar Bella e eu juntos quando eu estava feliz com Tânia.

"Edward, você percebe Bella?"

Levantei-me rapidamente, "Eu percebi Bella, mas não da maneira que você pensa que eu faço. Ela é apenas uma boa amiga".

Jasper se levantou, seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu. "Você diz a si mesmo o que você precisa, mas se você não se sente assim em relação à Bella, como está suando e eu posso ouvir seu coração disparado? Apenas algo para se pensar, eu acho que o jantar está pronto." Então ele entrou na casa.

Ele estava errado. Eu já tinha colocado pra fora os meus sentimentos sobre Bella na outra manhã, ela e eu éramos apenas amigos. Não como conhecidos, mas amigos que se conheciam todas as suas vidas. Eu amava Bella como família, mas eu não estava apaixonado por ela. Talvez uma pessoa do lado de fora não pudesse ver a diferença.

"Edward, o jantar está na mesa." Ouvi minha mãe chamar.

Todo mundo já estava sentado à mesa esperando por mim. Diretamente na minha frente estavam Bella e Charlie.

"Charlie, eu não sabia que você estaria aqui. É bom vê-lo. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Eu me sinto ótimo. Bella esteve cuidando bem de mim. É bom comer comida de verdade novamente." Ele sorriu e, em seguida, estendeu o braço do outro lado da mesa para a salada.

Bella sorriu, "Legal, pai, isso é tudo no que eu sou boa, cozinhar para você?"

Sem olhar para cima de seu jantar, ele deu um sorriso travesso. "Não, você é uma ótima dona de casa também".

Todos explodiram em risadas e Bella apenas balançou a cabeça com um sorriso leve no rosto.

O jantar foi mais um borrão. Todos queriam saber como Charlie estava e como ele se sentia estando em casa. Houve muita conversa sobre o casamento de Alice e Jasper e o jogo que minha mãe, pai, Emmet e Rose estavam indo. As meninas continuaram a me contar sobre sua semana e o que queriam fazer este fim de semana comigo.

Todos eventualmente se reuniram na sala da família, as meninas e eu estávamos brincando no chão e todos se sentaram ao redor nos sofás.

Eu estava ocupado ajudando Isabel contar seus dois azuis em nosso jogo Terra de Doces, quando a conversa mudou.

Charlie se sentou em uma cadeira com Bella no chão na frente dele. Ele tinha estendido a mão para baixo e deu um tapinha no ombro dela. "Vocês todos sabem que Bella está se mudando de volta para cá comigo na próxima semana?" O sorriso de Charlie foi de orelha a orelha, ele estava em êxtase.

Alice soltou um guincho alto e correu e abraçou Bella, "Oh, Bella, você vai ficar aqui para todo o planejamento do casamento".

"Estou tão feliz que você está voltando para casa." Esme estava exultante.

Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie, todos olharam para mim. Eu olhava para todos os três, mas voltei para o meu jogo, ainda ouvindo a conversa.

"Bella, o que vai acontecer com o seu trabalho?" Carlisle perguntou sendo o lógico do grupo.

"Na verdade, eu falei para o meu chefe ontem e eles vão me deixar ficar com a empresa na Califórnia, mas vou tratar de todos os escritores aqui no noroeste. Vou ter que viajar para Los Angeles muito, na verdade, tenho uma reunião lá na sexta-feira e depois uma reunião com um cliente em Seattle na segunda-feira. Eles estão indo para manter-me ocupada, mas não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa para ocupar meu tempo".

"Então, quando você vai se mudar pra cá?" Alice perguntou.

Charlie saltou, "Eu vou pegar um vôo com Bella na noite de quarta-feira e dirigir de volta com ela".

Bella sentou-se e virou-se para enfrentar seu pai. "Não, papai, você não vai. Você não está em qualquer condição de viajar muito. Eu posso fazer isso sozinha".

Tentei conter uma risada lembrando da nossa conversa sobre isso durante a nossa corrida. Meu riso acabou soando como um ronco. Olhei para cima quando o som escapou da minha boca e, se havia um olhar de morte, Bella estava dando-o para mim. Olhei para baixo e tornei-me muito absorto no nosso jogo novamente.

"Isso é loucura, eu vou com você." Alice entrou na conversa.

Jasper descansou a mão sobre a parte inferior das costas de Alice, "Sinto muito, amor, mas eu também não estou confortável com apenas vocês duas dirigindo".

"Esses são exatamente meus pensamentos, Jasper, isto é por que eu queria ir com Bella. Ela precisa de um homem para estar com ela." Charlie disse com firmeza.

No segundo que essas últimas palavras saíram da boca de Charlie, eu encolhi-me esperando pela resposta de Bella.

"Isso é a coisa mais machista que já ouvi sair de sua boca, papai! Eu vivi sozinha por quantos anos agora-" Ela parecia que estava pronta para um debate completo.

Esme rapidamente tentou acalmar a situação. "Eu sei, Edward, por que você não vai com ela?"

Eu estava esperando a sugestão vir. Embora eu pensei que viria a partir de Alice ou Jasper. Eu sabia que podia levá-la. Eu já tinha verificado a minha agenda depois que nós tínhamos conversado sobre isso na nossa corrida. Eu sabia que se não havia mais ninguém, então eu iria levá-la. Eu não gostava da idéia dela indo sozinha. Embora não houvesse nenhuma maneira que eu iria passar sobre sua ira e sugerir isso. Então, sentei-me ali à espera de alguém para fazê-lo.

Bella saltou em seus pés, "Por que está todo mundo fazendo planos para mim e falando como se eu tivesse dez anos de idade? Eu posso pegar um vôo, arrumar minhas coisas e dirigir de volta pra cá sozinha! Não vai ser uma grande catástrofe durante uma viagem".

Charlie estendeu sua mão para ela, "Bella, não é que achamos que você é incapaz. É apenas uma longa viagem para alguém fazer sozinho. Não importa o quão forte você seja, existem homens loucos por aí à procura de uma mulher solteira dirigindo em estradas desertas sozinha. Querida, eu vejo coisas como esta o tempo todo no campo, eu só não quero que seja com você." A expressão dela suavizou um pouco.

Bella parecia derrotada, ela também parecia que ia chorar.

Sem olhar para cima eu disse, "Bella, eu posso levá-la, não é uma grande coisa." Eu podia ouvir todos os sorrisos ao redor da sala. Eu finalmente olhei para ela, mas ela não estava sorrindo.

Ela caiu no chão. Eu queria rir dela, ela era uma mulher crescida fazendo beicinho. Se estivéssemos sozinhos, eu teria brincado com ela sobre isso.

"Bella, ninguém vai ficar confortável com você indo sozinha. Eu trabalhei muitas horas esta semana por isso tenho folga por algum tempo. Você estaria me fazendo um favor, eu poderia ir até lá e visitar alguns dos meus amigos que vivem lá".

Você poderia cortar a tensão na sala com uma faca. Bella era, obviamente, relutante, e todo mundo estava esperando por sua resposta.

"Ótimo, mas você tem que me deixar comprar seu bilhete de avião e eu estou dirigindo." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, como se não houvesse negociação. Ela não me conhece?

"Eu vou deixá-la comprar o meu bilhete de avião, vamos dividir a direção e eu consigo controlar a música." O sorriso no meu rosto apenas a irritava mais, e eu adorei isso.

Com o canto do meu olho, eu podia ver todo mundo na sala chicoteando suas cabeças de lá pra cá entre Bella e eu enquanto as negociações ocorreram.

"Ótimo." Ela se rendeu. Embora eu tivesse um sentimento que seriam muitos argumentos sobre a direção e a música durante toda a viagem.

As meninas tinham parado o jogo durante a nossa conversa e foram persuadindo o vovô por alguns doces. Agora que a discussão estava acabada, eu fui para a cozinha para limpar.

Minha mãe entrou um par de minutos mais tarde e me deu um beijo na bochecha. "Obrigada, meu filho, é muito bom da sua parte ajudar Bella. Charlie não está apenas em qualquer condição de fazer essa viagem. Eu sei que você indo com Bella fará com que todos nós fiquemos mais confortáveis".

Depois do incidente do aeroporto eu não tinha certeza de que Tânia estaria bem com tudo isto. Eu tinha falado com ela um par de vezes desde que ela viajou e eu acho que a fazia feliz que eu não tinha visto Bella desde a nossa corrida no dia em que Tânia havia viajado. De alguma forma eu não acho que ela vai sorrir e dizer-me para ter uma viagem divertida.

_Isso não vai ser bom._

_

* * *

_

_**N.T.: **__Estão gostando? A eletricidade sempre presente entre esses dois... como será essa viagem? Sinto que a Tânia vai "bailar"...kkk. Obrigada por todas as reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_

_Ah, pra quem já leu, amanhã postarei cap. novo de MR HORRIBLE... chorei de rir!_

_Ok, eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Eu tinha postado esse cap. na semana passada, recebi reviews e tal, mas hj entrei no meu perfil e ele simplesmente não aparecia! Então estou postando novamente... até o final da semana posto outro cap...  
_


	13. Elefante na Sala

**Capítulo 13 – Elefante na Sala**

**EPOV**

Completamente frustrado, eu bati o meu telefone fechado e joguei-o no meu armário. Dr. Larsen tinha acabado de me informar que ele não poderia vir para o seu turno esta noite, o que significava que eu tinha que ficar. Desapontamento me inundou. Eu estava aguardando minha noite com minhas sobrinhas toda a semana e agora elas já estariam na cama no momento que eu chegasse à sua casa. Eu tinha trabalhado sessenta horas durante a semana e Dr. McCarty já tinha tomado a maior parte da semana para seu triathlon. Meu espírito tinha sido definitivamente esvaziado.

Saindo do meu stress, eu precisava ligar para Bella para lhe dizer que eu estaria atrasado para ir olhar as meninas. Soltei um gemido silencioso. Ela estaria olhando as meninas desde as duas e eu provavelmente não chegaria lá até as nove. Perguntei-me se ela teria que cancelar algum plano.

Caindo no sofá do vestiário, eu comecei a percorrer minha lista de contatos. Eu bati enviar quando encontrei o número de Emmett e Rose. Relutantemente, eu bati no botão enviar. Eu me inclinei para a frente em meus cotovelos, correndo meus dedos pelo meu cabelo e soltei um longo suspiro.

"Olá." Bella estava ofegante e parecia que esteve rindo. A imagem dela e de minhas sobrinhas brincando juntas trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto.

"Ei, Bella. Vocês parecem que estão se divertindo por aí." Eu tentei trabalhar na conversa levemente, uma vez que ela poderia ainda estar zangada comigo sobre a discussão que tivemos e sua mudança de LA.

Ela limpou sua garganta e eu quase podia ouvi-la moderando-se. Sorri sabendo que eu tinha previsto a sua resposta para mim. Eu senti como se estivesse realmente começando a conhecer Bella. "Sim, nós estamos nos divertindo. O que você precisa?" Direto ao ponto, imaginei que eu deveria ter exatamente isso.

"Bem... eu meio que tenho um problema... o médico que deveria trabalhar à noite não voltou das férias, então vou ter que permanecer no hospital por mais algum tempo." Meu queixo flexionou e minhas sobrancelhas franzidas aguardando sua resposta.

Ela soltou um suspiro. "Quanto tempo?" Eu poderia agora imaginá-la com a mão em seu quadril e batendo o pé no chão.

Eu me senti um pouco chateado com a idéia de ela estar irritada com as minhas sobrinhas. "Por que, as meninas estão sendo um problema?"

"Não, as meninas são ótimas. Eu só... eu tinha planos para hoje à noite".

"Tenho certeza que Charlie pode sobreviver muito bem sem você por esta noite." Eu ri.

"Charlie pode tratar de si mesmo muito bem, mas eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite." Ela falou um pouco mais firme desta vez.

Algo correu por mim a partir de sua curta declaração, e eu não gostei disso. Eu estava com raiva. Eu não tinha certeza de que apesar de tudo. Poderia ter sido que eu estava preso no hospital e poderia não ter ninguém para olhar as meninas. Poderia ter sido a minha frustração com o meu colega. Poderia ter sido o tom que Bella tinha acabado de usar comigo. Ou, eu acho, que poderia ter sido que Bella estava indo para outro encontro com o que supus seria o idiota Jacob Black. Eu estava realmente começando a odiar esse cara.

"Você quer que eu tente encontrar uma outra babá para as meninas, então?" Eu perguntei um pouco ríspido.

Houve uma longa pausa silenciosa.

"Bella?" Perguntei preocupada.

Ela suspirou. "Não, tudo bem, eu vou ficar. Embora eu tenha que fazer um telefonema".

Mesmo que eu soubesse a resposta eu tive que perguntar. "Com quem é o seu encontro?"

"Não que seja alguma coisa de sua conta, mas eu deveria sair para jantar com Jacob." Ela estava definitivamente irritada comigo.

Antes que eu fosse capaz de usar o meu filtro, minha boca simplesmente vomitou. "Bom, eu não gosto do cara de qualquer maneira." Eu imediatamente apertei meus olhos fechados e belisquei a ponta do meu nariz, e aguardei sua ira.

"Você está brincando comigo, Edward? Você tem sorte que eu amo essas meninas, ou então eu não estaria ajudando-o agora. Como você se atreve a fazer um julgamento sobre o meu amigo, seu idiota arrogante?" Ela ficou furiosa comigo e, para ser honesto, eu não poderia culpá-la.

Com o meu rabo entre as pernas, eu murmurei, "Você está certa, me desculpe. Posso levar o jantar para você no meu caminho para casa?" Eu sabia que ela diria que não.

"Absolutamente não, eu ainda vou sair com Jacob, só terá que ser um pouco mais tarde. Existe mais alguma coisa que você precisava? Se não, eu realmente preciso ir." Ela cuspiu com veneno em sua voz.

"Não, era isso. Eu estarei aí às nove." Eu realmente queria desligar primeiro, mas ela bateu antes de mim, ela desligou o telefone logo que eu disse nove.

Entre o meu colega, Bella e Dr. Black, eu senti raiva bombeando através de mim, em vez de sangue. Eu me levantei do sofá e saí da sala para fazer a minha ronda. Eu sabia que esta seria uma longa noite. Eu esperava que ela não terminasse comigo torcendo o pescoço de Bella.

Cinco longas horas mais tarde, eu estava seguindo para a casa de Emmett. A casa parecia escura e vazia pelo lado de fora. Senti-me ficar um pouco nervoso, perguntando-me se alguma coisa estava errada. Eu corri até a porta mais rápido do que eu normalmente faria. Enfiei minha chave na porta e invadi a casa. Estava silenciosa. Senti meu coração acelerar. Lancei-me no caminho de entrada de luz e caminhei em direção à sala. A sala estava vazia. Onde estava Bella? Corri até a escadaria em cinco passos.

Abri a primeira porta no corredor, era o quarto de Emma e Mia. As duas meninas estavam dormindo na cama. Senti-me acalmar um pouco, mas não completamente - ainda havia mais duas pessoas que eu precisava ver primeiro. Eu gentilmente puxei seus cobertores para cima e beijei cada uma na testa. Silenciosamente, eu puxei a porta fechando-a novamente.

A próxima porta que eu precisava alcançar estava na minha linha de visão. Corri para abrir a porta, a visão diante de mim fez meu coração ir de uma corrida para gaguejar, e acelerar novamente. Senti meus ombros caírem e minhas sobrancelhas relaxarem. Eu estava tendo um _déjà vu_, no canto do quarto de Isabel estava Bella dormindo na cadeira de balanço com Isabel aconchegada em seu peito. Eu já tinha visto isso antes, Bella segurando um bebê contra ela em uma cadeira de balanço e eu entrando na sala para encontrá-la.

Meu rosto se encheu com um sorriso e calor se propagar através do meu corpo. O que eu sentia naquele momento era tão familiar. Era tão parecido com o que eu senti quando eu beijei-a naquela noite na casa dos meus pais, ou no dia que eu a vi brincar com as meninas na casa da minha mãe, ou noutro dia quando estávamos no seu pátio depois da nossa corrida. A melhor palavra que eu conseguia pensar para descrever o sentimento era... _felicidade_.

Meu corpo pressionado no batente da porta enquanto eu observava as meninas por um momento.

O som da voz de Bella puxou-me de meus pensamentos.

Ela suspirou, "Jacob".

Senti uma dor na boca do meu estômago. Então, muitas imagens passaram pela minha cabeça naquele momento. Eu vi os olhos tristes de Tânia no aeroporto olhando para mim. Eu vi Bella deitada na grama, olhando para mim. Eu vi Bella de pé em sua sala de estar com Jacob logo atrás dela. Eu vi o rosto de Bella quando me afastei do nosso beijo.

Minhas emoções estavam completamente fora de controle e eu precisava me segurar antes que eu perdesse tudo. Tudo estava bem na minha vida até que Bella chegou. De repente, senti que tudo poderia quebrar a qualquer momento.

Eu sabia o que tinha de ser feito para consertar isso.

**BPOV**

A última coisa que me lembro foi de estar balançando Isabel para dormir e, em seguida, a seguinte foi Edward me acordando, tomando Isabel de meus braços e deitando-a em seu berço. Eu rapidamente me levantei e coloquei um cobertor sobre ela. Olhei para a doce menina deitada no berço e ansiei pelo dia em que eu teria o meu próprio filho. Olhei para Edward, ele estava olhando para mim e mantivemos contato com os olhos por um momento e eu, relutantemente, sorri. Um olhar de raiva surgiu em seu rosto e então ele se virou e saiu do quarto. Eu estava confusa, não era eu que deveria estar irritada com ele. Enquanto segui-o escadaria abaixo, nenhum de nós disse uma palavra. Senti minha irritação pela nossa conversa anterior retornando. Ele estava obviamente irritado comigo e eu não tinha idéia do por que. Ele não estaria com esta raiva porque eu desliguei na cara dele, ou talvez ele estivesse irritado porque teria que dirigir comigo até LA esta semana.

Quando Edward chegou ao final da escada, ele virou para mim com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele se recusou a me olhar no olho. "Foi tudo bem?"

"Sim, tudo bem. Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me para que ele olhasse para mim.

"Tudo ótimo, bem, você pode ir quando quiser. Você não tem planos?" Ele se virou e se dirigiu para a sala de estar.

Minha boca quis gritar a cada palavra de quatro letras no livro para ele, mas permaneci no controle. Eu tinha simplesmente mudado meus planos para ajudar Edward sair dessa situação com as meninas e agora ele vai ser um completo idiota? Eu estava começando a pensar que Edward só precisava de um tratamento mental. "Sim, eu tenho, e provavelmente ele está esperando por mim." Edward diminuiu seu passo e um sorriso espreitou através do meu rosto. "Vejo você depois." Girei nos meus calcanhares e corri para a porta.

Correndo para o carro, puxei meu celular da minha bolsa. Já era nove e meia. Eu não ficaria surpresa se Edward tivesse se atrasado apenas para arruinar a minha noite com Jacob. Eu esperava que Jacob não fosse cancelar. Eu realmente não entendia porque esses dois não gostam um do outro.

Então eu me sentei lá ouvindo o toque da linha. No quarto toque eu estava realmente preocupada que eu tinha estragado as coisas... Não, _eu_ não tinha estragado nada, Edward tinha feito isso. Ugh, justo quando eu comecei a dar a Edward o benefício da dúvida, ele tornou-se o velho Edward que eu desprezava.

"Fale comigo, Ganso?" Eu ouvi uma voz profunda resposta.

Eu comecei a rir. "Você está seriamente citando 'Top Gun'? Você é um idiota." Eu me sentia tão à vontade com Jacob. Eu poderia dizer o que quer que eu esteja pensando e, aparentemente, ele também podia.

Ele estava rindo do outro lado também. "O que você está falando sobre meninas apaixonadas por aquele cara chamado Maverick?"

"Jake, eu odeio desapontá-lo, mas, primeiro, você não é Maverick, nunca poderia ser. Segundo, esse filme tem vinte anos." Eu tinha um enorme sorriso no meu rosto, provocar Jacob era tão confortável.

"Você lembra disso, não é, e posso acrescentar que eu sou mais sexy do que Maverick, ele é apenas um jovenzinho".

Ele estava certo, eu lembrei da frase assim que ele disse isso e, pelo que eu podia dizer através de suas roupas, ele poderia dar a Tom Cruise uma corrida para o seu dinheiro. "Vamos falar sobre algum filme ou sair?"

"Oh, é tudo do que se trata isto, sair?" Ele tentou soar ofendido.

"Neste momento estou aqui sentada em um carro a caminho de uma centena de metros de Edward Cullen até que você me diga onde estou indo. Então, eu realmente apreciaria se você me dissesse o que faremos." Tenho certeza que ele podia sentir meu aborrecimento. Eu realmente queria chegar o mais longe possível Edward agora.

"Encontre-me em sua casa e eu vou dirigir-nos para onde estamos indo. Eu estarei lá em dez minutos." Tudo o que eu ouvi foi o tom de discagem. Eu não conseguia decidir se a sua atitude dominadora era excitante ou broxante, mas eu fechei o meu telefone e corri para casa.

Quando eu puxei para a garagem de Charlie, Jacob estava esperando por mim em sua picape. Eu não podia evitar o sorriso que cresceu no meu rosto. Eu me senti nervosa, mas não como me senti na noite do nosso primeiro encontro. Eu tranquei meu carro e corri para entrar na antiga picape laranja de Jake.

Assim que deslizei para o assento do passageiro, eu olhei para Jacob. Ele estava preso em seu banco com um braço sobre o volante e o outro sobre as costas do banco, seu sorriso contagiante espreitando pelo rosto. "Ei, você está muito bonita hoje." Ele me entregou uma única orquídea que ele tinha deixado no meio do banco.

Vermelho imediatamente encheu meu rosto. Nenhum homem jamais me deu uma flor antes. "Obrigada duas vezes." Comecei a colocar meu cinto de segurança e do canto do meu olho eu o vi me olhar antes que ele fizesse o mesmo. "Então, o que faremos esta noite?"

Ele estava saindo da rodovia com um sorriso ainda no rosto. Essa foi uma das coisas que me chamou atenção em Jacob, ele estava sempre feliz. Ele nunca parecia irritado ou triste, como se ele estivesse feliz apenas por estar vivo.

"Você seria contra sair com alguns dos meus amigos hoje à noite?"

"Isso seria ótimo." Eu disse em voz alta, mas por dentro eu estava um pouco relutante. Nunca fui aquela de multidões e adicione o fato de que eu não conheço ninguém, exceto Jacob, que eu nem conhecia muito bem. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco nervosa. "O que vamos fazer com os seus amigos?"

"Eles estão fazendo uma fogueira na praia em La Push, você sabe, assando salsichas e contando histórias de fantasmas, nada muito emocionante." Ele deu de ombros, parecendo como se não fosse grande coisa trazer alguém que com quem ele só tinha estado em um encontro, para conhecer todos os seus amigos. Talvez fosse só eu, isso não era grande coisa, era apenas uma parte da minha falta de jeito.

Jacob me contou histórias engraçadas sobre alguns dos amigos que eu encontraria na praia. Nossa conversa foi fácil e o tempo passou depressa. Senti como se tivéssemos acabado de sair da garagem do meu pai quando paramos na praia.

Jacob abriu sua porta e senti o frio escoar através da picape e comecei a tremer. Eu empurrei minha porta aberta e o ar gelado bateu-me como uma parede. Enquanto eu relutantemente saía da picape, Jacob estava lá segurando um casaco para mim.

"Obrigada." Olhei para cima e percebi que ele não estava vestindo uma jaqueta. "Ei, você não precisa disso?"

"Nah, eu estou sempre quente. Eu poderia ficar aqui com os pés descalços e um par de shorts curtos e eu não estaria frio." Eu dei uma olhada pra ele para ver se ele estava dizendo a verdade. Ele realmente não parecia com frio de qualquer jeito. Eu imediatamente me senti como uma covarde.

Jacob estendeu a mão para a minha. "Vamo, venha." Eu olhei para a sua mão hesitantemente. Eu não tinha certeza se queria segurar sua mão ou não. Eu realmente gostava de Jacob, mas eu não estava certa de que maneira e eu não queria iludi-lo.

Ele não esperou por mim para responder, ele se aproximou e pegou minha mão e me puxou junto dele. Estranhamente, isso pareceu muito confortável com a sua grande mão quente enrolada na minha. Eu não me importaria com isso hoje à noite.

Jacob me apresentou para todos em torno do fogo do acampamento. O grupo consistia principalmente de todos os caras com quem Jacob tinha crescido e suas parceiras. Eles passaram a maior parte da noite relembrando os velhos tempos e o que tinham planejado para a próxima semana. Eles pareciam o tipo de gente que ainda não tinha deixado os seus dias de glória. Jacob parecia ser o único que tinha deixado seu passado e feito alguma coisa com sua vida. Não é que eu estivesse julgando qualquer um de seus amigos, eu só não estava realmente certa como Jacob ainda se adaptava a essas pessoas.

Não tendo certeza de como eu poderia participar de suas conversas, eu principalmente apenas fiquei quieta e me segurei. Acho que Jacob sentiu meu desconforto.

Ele cutucou meu ombro. "Ei, você quer dar um passeio?"

Deixando de lado a minha reação inicial de pular e gritar muito obrigada, eu apenas balancei a cabeça. "Sim".

Caminhamos lado a lado para a praia em silêncio. Eu tinha minhas mãos enterradas fundo no meu casaco tentando me manter aquecida. Nós tínhamos caminhado longe o bastante pela praia que não ouvíamos mais os seus amigos. Jacob caminhou para um velho tronco de árvore branco deitado de lado e fez sinal para eu sentar.

"Eu não tenho certeza se devo sentar, eu poderia congelar até a morte se eu fizesse isso".

Ele me deu um sorriso travesso e se sentou. "Vamos lá, eu vou mantê-la aquecida".

"Eu vejo que algumas de suas antigas histórias de glória deixaram-no um pouco confiante esta noite." Olhei para ele. Eu odiava que eu era sempre confusa sobre como responder às investidas de Jacob.

"Apenas sente-se. Eu sou inofensivo".

"Eu não sei se vou comprar isso. Parece que você e seus amigos eram nada mais que uma matilha de lobos há não muito tempo." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso amigável e sentei-me ao lado dele.

"Nós éramos, mas eu não sou mais aquela criança, eu cresci um pouco." Parecia quase haver tristeza em seus olhos e eu queria tirar isso de lá.

"Sim, eu notei que você parecia estar em um lugar diferente de seus amigos".

Ele se mexeu em seu lugar para que estivesse olhando para mim. De repente ele pareceu muito sério. "Meu pai sofreu um acidente quando eu era criança e isso o deixou em uma cadeira de rodas. Quando eu vi o que os médicos fizeram por ele, eu soube ali que eu queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudar a melhorar a vida de outras pessoas. Então eu fiz da escola uma prioridade, eu estudava muito durante a semana, mas ainda corria com aqueles caras nos fins de semana e durante os verões. Quando eu fui aceito na faculdade de medicina esses caras ficaram tão orgulhosos de mim como o meu pai. Eles são família. Minha família realmente não tem muito dinheiro, e eles todos me enviaram dinheiro anonimamente no início de cada semestre. Então, enquanto eu sei que eles parecem imperfeitos, eles ainda são minha família e eu os amo." Ele deu de ombros e chutou um pouco de areia ao redor volta com o pé.

Meu coração se encheu de admiração por este homem, que era tão leal. Eu me senti culpada por julgar seus amigos tão horrivelmente. "Isso é admirável, Jacob. Eu respeito o fato de que você não passou por cima dos outros por causa de sua profissão. A maioria das pessoas no mundo acha que é tudo que importa." Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e fiz contato visual com ele e sorri.

Jacob soltou uma respiração rápida e se afastou. "Falando de ocupação, você já conversou com seu chefe sobre mudar-se pra cá?"

"Eu falei, na verdade. Meu chefe está totalmente disposto a deixar-me trabalhar aqui, lidando com os clientes na região noroeste. Vou ter que viajar para ver os clientes e para LA para muitas reuniões, mas vai funcionar." Dei de ombros, sorrindo para ele enquanto eu observava seu próprio sorriso espalhando em seu rosto.

"Isso é ótimo, então, quando você vai fazer a grande mudança?"

"Estou voando para lá na quarta-feira de manhã. Tenho uma reunião na sexta-feira e provavelmente estarei de volta no domingo. Vou encontrar meu primeiro cliente em Port Angeles na segunda-feira".

Um olhar de preocupação cruzou seu rosto. "Você não vai sozinha, vai?"

"Por que todo mundo acha que eu sou incapaz de fazer isso sozinha?" Eu bufei.

Ele ergueu as mãos para mim em uma pose defensiva. "Wow, estamos sendo um pouco sensível? Não é porque eu acho que você é incapaz. Eu não gostaria de arrumar meu apartamento, colocar tudo em um caminhão de mudança e dirigir 1500 milhas sozinho. É tudo o que eu estava dizendo".

"Bem, meu pai e nossos amigos parecem pensar que sou incapaz de fazê-lo sozinha".

"Ou talvez você tomou isso pelo caminho errado e eles quiseram dizer o que eu disse." Ele descansou uma mão no meu joelho e quando eu olhei para ele, ele me deu um sorriso conhecedor.

Olhei para ele. "Nada disso! Eu posso ficar irritada se eu quiser. Enfim, todos eles me atacaram insistindo que eu não podia ir sozinha. Então, para fazer meu pai feliz e impedi-lo de ter outro ataque do coração, eu estou levando um acompanhante. Eu realmente só queria passar despercebida no meio da noite e fazer isso sozinha." Eu não tomei uma única respiração durante o discurso.

Jacob estava rindo de mim, tenho certeza de que eu estava começando a soar como uma criança passando por um acesso de raiva. "Então, quem vai com você?"

Meus olhos correram do rosto de Jacob. Eu não tinha certeza de como exatamente ele reagiria. Eu sabia que Jacob e Edward não eram exatamente amantes um do outro e eu não tinha certeza do que Jacob estava pensando em termos de um relacionamento entre nós. "Um... Edward Cullen está indo comigo".

Jacob soltou um suspiro alto, lento e desviou o olhar para a água. "Edward Cullen, huh. Eu pensei que você odiasse esse cara?" A voz de Jacob e seu rosto estavam tão calmos, mas eu podia ver seus punhos cerrados.

"Eu não odeio Edward, nós crescemos juntos. Ele me deixa louca, como um irmão mais velho, mas realmente os Cullen são como família para mim. A mãe dele pediu a ele para fazer isso. Ela preocupa-se comigo tanto como Charlie." Inclinei-me para tentar fazê-lo olhar para mim de novo.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. "Por que você não me pediu para ir com você?" Este era um novo lado de Jacob, ele tinha sido divertido e arrogante comigo, mas nunca sério e gentil assim.

Eu cancelei minha garganta. "Porque eu só te conheço há um par de semanas. Este é apenas o nosso segundo encontro. Ei, para tudo o que eu sei você pode se transformar em um lobisomem durante a noite." Eu dei um pequeno empurrão em seu ombro com o meu e sorri.

"Eu sei que você está certa... que não estamos neste lugar ainda. Mas, eu vou correr o risco de sofrer com seu pequeno temperamento e dizer que eu não gosto disso." Ele se virou e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. Ele não estava me desafiando, mas eu senti que ele estava tentando comunicar alguma coisa comigo e eu não estava certa do que era.

Sentei-me um pouco mais reta, olhando de volta para ele. "Você não precisa".

Ele ficou quieto por alguns minutos. Pela primeira vez desde que ele e eu tínhamos deixado o grupo, eu realmente notei quão frio estava. Eu deixei um arrepio perceptível passar e enfiei as mãos ainda mais em meus bolsos.

"Talvez devêssemos ir." Ele se levantou e eu segui o seu exemplo. Nós tínhamos mal ido um par de metros e ele parou e se virou para mim. "Eu realmente sinto muito pelas minhas reações lá, Bella. Não é da minha conta. Eu só... eu realmente gosto muito de você. Você não é como qualquer outra mulher que eu conheço. Você é inteligente, bonito e você gosta de experimentar e colocar-me no meu lugar. Isso apenas me fez sentir muito... ciumento... que você vai gastar todo esse tempo com Edward. Eu sinto muito".

Meu queixo estava escancarado. Eu não esperava que essa honestidade total e absoluta. Senti seu olhar intensificando e percebi que eu precisava falar, mas eu não tinha certeza do que eu queria dizer. Eu desejei que eu pudesse resolver meus problemas de intimidade.

Jacob estendeu sua mão e pegou minha mão de novo, "Estou perdoado?"

"Sim, eu acho. Desde que você me chamou de bonita, eu vou passar sobre o seu momento macho." Eu pisquei para ele.

Corremos de volta para o carro e apreciamos nossa rápida viagem de volta para a casa de Charlie. Fizemos mais planos para o evento de caridade e ele disse que queria ligar-me quando eu voltasse de LA

Assim que Jacob virou para a garagem de Charlie eu disse que ele não tinha necessidade de andar comigo até a porta e que eu ligaria para ele voltasse. Eu poderia dizer que ele queria me beijar. Eu sabia que não estava pronta, mas eu queria que ele soubesse que eu estava interessada. Corri e beijei-o na bochecha e rapidamente deslizei para fora de sua picape. Enquanto eu corria para a porta eu sabia que ele estava provavelmente decepcionado, mas ele não tinha idéia de quão grande passo era para mim iniciar um beijo com ele de qualquer forma.

Passei os próximos três dias me preparando para a minha mudança. Havia muito o que fazer tentando me livrar do meu contrato de aluguel e utilidades, reservando um caminhão de mudança, organizando reuniões com os clientes, alugando uma unidade de armazenamento e deixando a casa pronta e abastecida para Charlie.

Enquanto eu estava arrumando as coisas para o meu vôo para Los Angeles no dia seguinte, meus pensamentos, e não a minha raiva por Edward continuaram a apodrecer. Edward não tinha feito nenhum contato comigo desde a noite de sábado. Ele nem sequer apareceu para qualquer uma das nossas corridas durante a semana. Eu tinha deixado uma mensagem para ele no domingo dando-lhe a informação sobre o nosso vôo e ele nunca ligou de volta para confirmar que tinha recebido a mensagem, ou que ele ainda iria. Eu sabia que algo estava errado no sábado, mas eu não tinha certeza do que aconteceu para fazê-lo me evitar completamente. Eu sabia que precisava ligar para ele, mas eu não queria. Eu precisava ver se ele ainda iria. Uma parte enorme de mim estava irritada, eu queria ir até o hospital e fingir que ele era um saco de pancadas, mas a parte mais fraca de mim sentia-se como aquela menina que foi rejeitada por Edward todos aqueles anos atrás. Movi a minha mala para o chão e caí em minha cama. Eu estendi a mão para o meu telefone no criado-mudo e liguei para Edward. Eu estava plenamente preparada para que ele não atendesse e eu deixaria uma mensagem realmente desagradável em seu correio de voz, mas ele atendeu no segundo toque.

"Olá." Sua voz aveludada disse.

Eu cancelei minha garganta e me sentei na minha cama. "Edward, aqui é Bella".

"Eu sei, o que houve?" Era como se ele fosse monótono. Ele não parecia zangado comigo, mas ele também não parecia feliz em falar comigo. Seu humor oscilante estava me dando batidas com chicote.

"Hum... eu estava ligando para ver se você tinha recebido a minha mensagem no começo dessa semana? Eu não tenho visto ou ouvido falar de você desde sábado, eu pensei que talvez você tivesse desaparecido." Eu não sei como, mas minha raiva estava rapidamente diminuindo com o tempo que eu o tinha no telefone. Eu não percebi o quanto meu estado de espírito em relação a ele era influenciado pelo seu humor até agora.

"Sim, desculpe, eu não liguei de volta. Estive trabalhando muito e tentando cuidar de algumas coisas pessoais antes da viagem." Novamente com a não emoção, ele soava como se estivesse lendo um roteiro.

"Então... você ainda está pensando em ir?"

"Sim." Suas respostas curtas teriam me feito pensar que ele estava irritado, mas ele não parecia zangado.

"Ok, você quer que eu vá buscá-lo amanhã? Eu tenho que dirigir para que eu possa finalmente devolver o carro alugado".

Ele hesitou alguns segundos antes de responder. "Tânia está voltando em um par de horas, ela esteve fora da cidade por uma semana. Ela provavelmente vai querer me levar. Vou encontrar você lá".

"Tudo bem, vejo você no avião amanhã. Tchau." Eu desliguei antes que ele pudesse me responder. Eu mantive-o pendurado. Eu sabia que era infantil, mas de alguma forma isso me fez sentir melhor.

Eu tive um sentimento que isto seria realmente uma viagem muito longa.

**EPOV**

Foi difícil detectar Tânia no aeroporto lotado. Havia tantas pessoas movimentando ao meu redor. Finalmente, vi-a descendo a escada rolante. Eu senti emoção tomar conta de mim. Empurrei a multidão até chegar a ela.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta." Eu disse quando puxei-a em meus braços. Tinha sido uma semana desde que eu vi ou falei com ela. Este foi um reencontro agridoce para mim. Eu estava ansioso para ver a mulher que eu amava, mas temia contar a ela sobre a minha viagem para Los Angeles amanhã de manhã.

"Edward, seus braços em volta de mim é o que eu tenho ansiado toda a semana. Eu queria ligar pra você, mas você sabe todas as regras das meninas pelo fim de semana inteiro, sem contato com nossos homens. Eu realmente senti sua falta." Ela segurou no meu pescoço e beijou-me com tudo o que tinha.

Esmaguei o seu corpo ao meu e enrolei meus dedos em seu cabelo. Esse beijo foi bom, ela parecia bem em meus braços, ela aqueceu meu coração, mas, por algum motivo, eu senti que deveria haver mais. Eu queria ficar doente quando ela estivesse longe, eu queria sentir uma atração magnética me puxando em direção a ela e eu não queria pensar tão logicamente sobre o nosso relacionamento. Eu realmente queria que isso funcionasse. Desde sábado eu não tinha visto ou falado com Bella. Eu sabia que isso ajudaria Tânia a se sentir melhor sobre a situação e eu esperava esquecer todas essas emoções confusas.

"Ei, vamos pegar suas malas e voltar para casa." Estendi minha mão para a dela e puxei-a para a esteira de bagagens.

Meus nervos relaxaram durante a nossa viagem para casa e durante todo o jantar. Isso começava a parecer quando começamos a namorar. Tânia me contou tudo sobre sua viagem e o que estava acontecendo com suas irmãs. Eu reclamei sobre o quanto eu tive que trabalhar enquanto ela estava fpra e falei sobre toda a diversão que tive com minhas sobrinhas. Nós nos beijamos, nos tocamos e olhamos dentro dos olhos um do outro. O conforto que eu sentia com Tânia me lembrava o quão bom éramos antes de Bella voltar para minha vida e jogar tudo fora de equilíbrio. Esta foi a confirmação de que tomei a decisão certa ao quebrar todo o contato com Bella por um tempo. Eu sabia que estava fazendo Tânia feliz que Bella não tinha sido mencionada e meus sentimentos por Tânia pareciam muito claros novamente.

Chegamos na casa de Tânia. Segui-a até seu quarto e ela começou a desembalar suas malas. "Então, como está sendo as corridas?"

Caminhei para o lado oposto da cama como ela e sentei-me na beira da cama e virei para ela. "Na verdade, não tenho corrido desde que você viajou".

Seus olhos corriam até os meus, era como se ela estivesse procurando meus olhos para algo. Ela pegou algumas roupas de sua mala e caminhou até seu armário. "Por que isso?" Ela estava de costas para mim, então eu não conseguia ler seu rosto.

"Bem, eu estive realmente muito ocupado no hospital e eu sabia que você estava desconfortável com isso." Inclinei-me sobre meu lado colocando meu peso em meu braço, tentando vê-la em seu armário.

"Edward... eu realmente... exagerei na semana passada sobre todas as coisas Bella. Eu disse que confiava em você e eu confio. Eu não sei o que deu em mim no aeroporto." Eu queria que ela saísse do armário para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto.

Eu sabia que eu precisava contar a ela sobre a viagem que eu estava indo amanhã. Eu tinha temido isso a semana toda. "Tânia, vem cá, meu bem, precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa." Minha voz estava um pouco mais séria e nervosa do que eu pretendia que soasse.

Tânia espiou ao virar da esquina, vi medo nos olhos dela. Estendi minha mão para ela deitando de costas sobre os travesseiros. "Vem aqui, vem deitar comigo".

Relutantemente ela se mudou para os pés da cama. Timidamente, ela rastejou na cama e deitou em meus braços. Puxei seu corpo apertado contra o meu. Ela descansou a mão e a cabeça no meu peito. Eu estendi minha mão e corri meus dedos por seu longo cabelo loiro morango.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar para mim. "O que há de errado, Edward?"

Eu olhei diretamente nos olhos dela. "Nada... estou partindo amanhã para uma curta viagem e estarei de volta no domingo." Continuei a acariciar seus cabelos e costas com meus dedos.

"Você tem uma outra conferência médica?" Senti-a relaxar ainda mais em meu corpo.

"Não, eu estou fazendo um favor à minha mãe." Eu tentei falar o mais calmo e descontraído quanto eu poderia. "Estou indo para Los Angeles com Bella para ajudá-la a embalar e então dirigir de volta para Forks." Senti Tânia imediatamente tensionar em meus braços.

Comecei a falar rapidamente para tranquilizá-la. "O pai de Bella não está em condições de fazer a viagem e não é seguro para ela fazer essa viagem sozinha, além do mais, ela não seria capaz de mover todos os seus móveis".

Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes. "Ninguém mais poderia ir, ou ela não pode contratar uma empresa de mudança?"

"A única pessoa que se ofereceu foi Alice e ela não é realmente benéfica para a mudança ou a viagem. Eu não acho que Bella pode se dar ao luxo de pagar uma empresa de mudança. Tânia, eu não me voluntariei para isso... minha mãe me pediu para fazer isso. Bella é como família e eu não posso deixá-la fazer isso sozinha".

"Edward." Ela sussurrou.

"Sim?"

"Você me ama?" Sua voz tremia.

Eu pensei sobre o quanto eu a amava, "Sim." Puxei-a para mim ainda mais apertado.

"Você ama Bella?" Eu pensei que ela poderia estar chorando de novo.

Eu levei um minuto para realmente pensar antes de responder, eu queria ter certeza e ser honesto. "Não do jeito que eu amo você. Eu conheço Bella por toda a minha vida, tenho muitas lembranças com ela e ela é uma boa pessoa, mas eu não estou apaixonado por ela. Bella e eu nunca tivemos sentimentos românticos um pelo outro. Você sabia que Bella está saindo com Jacob Black?" Ela balançou a cabeça, "Eu não vou se você me pedir para não ir".

A mão de Tânia deslizou do meu peito, ao redor da minha cintura. "Não, o que ela faria? Eu não poderia fazer isso com ninguém. Eu confio em você, Edward. Eu só queria não fosse na manhã depois que eu voltei. Você vai ficar esta noite?"

"Não, eu preciso ir para casa e fazer a mala. Nós temos que sair mais cedo. Meu vôo sai de Seattle ao meio-dia".

Sua cabeça subiu para olhar para mim. "Eu não posso levá-lo, Edward, eu tenho que encontrar com clientes durante toda a manhã. Sinto muito".

Meu polegar esfregava ao longo do osso da sua bochecha, "Está tudo bem. Só vou ter que ligar para Bella e ver se ela pode me pegar. Eu preciso de algo para beber, você quer alguma coisa?"

"Nah, eu vou pular no chuveiro e depois vou encontrá-lo de volta aqui." Ela puxou meu rosto para o dela, laçando seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Agarrei sua cintura e puxei-a para cima de mim. Beijei-a apaixonadamente até que ela se afastou de mim. "Vá buscar sua água e eu vou encontrá-lo aqui depois do meu banho".

Sorri para ela e beijei-a uma última vez antes que ela desaparecesse para o banheiro.

Em meu caminho para a cozinha, peguei meu celular. Disquei o número de Bella e comecei a pegar um copo de água. Minhas mãos tremiam. Eu estava apavorado para falar com ela. As coisas estavam tão bem com Tânia esta noite e toda a minha confusão e caos no meu cérebro haviam desaparecido desde que eu tinha removido Bella da minha vida. O medo tomou conta quando eu pensei o que poderia acontecer quando eu deixasse que ela voltasse.

"Olá?" Ela parecia grogue, como se ela estivesse dormindo.

"Bella, eu acordei você?" Era apenas nove e meia; eu poderia tê-la acordado?

"Um... está tudo bem... eu uhm... adormeci lendo um livro." Ela tossiu limpando sua garganta. "O que você precisa?"

"Eu pensei que Tânia poderia me levar ao aeroporto, mas ela estará se encontrando com clientes no período da manhã. Você ainda poderia me pegar?" Eu esperava que a relutância em minha voz não ferisse seus sentimentos.

"Não, tudo bem. Eu estarei lá às sete e meia. Vejo você amanhã." Eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando cuspir para fora e desligar na minha cara. Esta parecia ser uma coisa regular para ela agora.

"Bella, espere." Ouvi para ter certeza que ela não tinha desligado na minha cara. Quando eu podia ouvir sua respiração eu soltei um suspiro profundo. "Obrigado, Bella. Sinto muito por meu comportamento na última semana".

Houve um silêncio na linha. "Bella... você ainda está aí?"

"Yeah, it's late. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

"Sim, é tarde. Falo com você amanhã. Boa noite".

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ O que acharam? Confesso que estou tão confuse quanto a Bella… acho Jake tão perfeito nessa fic, e nesse cap. ele foi tão "fofo" e super sincero com ela, queria que ela ficasse de verdade com ele, mas também tem Edward e suas atitudes que sempre estragam tudo… não sei o que pensar…_

_O próximo cap. é o da viagem e depois é o cap. da festa de caridade. Grandes eventos a caminho... Deixem reviews!_

_Amanhã tem cap. novo de __**MR HORRIBLE**__ e no sábado tem __**IMPREVISTOS**__, aguardem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Trégua

**Capítulo 14 – Trégua**

"Senhoras e senhores, este é o seu capitão falando. Atingimos nossa altitude de cruzeiro de trinta mil pés. Desliguei a luz do cinto de segurança e vocês estão livres para se movimentar sobre a cabine. Vocês podem agora usar seus equipamentos eletrônicos portáteis." Assim que as palavras ecoaram na cabine, inclinei-me e comecei a escavar através da minha bolsa pelo meu iPod. "Devemos pousar em Los Angeles em cerca de duas horas. As condições são suaves, com céu claro e temperaturas de setenta e cinco graus negativos. Aproveite o seu vôo e obrigado por escolher voar com a Delta".

Eu coloquei meus fones de ouvido e apertei o botão aleatório. Eu sempre me sentia emocionada apertando o botão aleatório, antecipando que muitas das minhas canções favoritas tocariam para mim. Tantas vezes foi estranhamente uma canção que era perfeita para o que eu estava passando naquele momento. Esperei para ver se esse seria o caso hoje.

"_I must have sneezed  
On knees I freeze  
I mean I just choked up  
Somehow I slept  
I dream, I mean  
I dreamt of nothing  
Able to breathe  
A sweet relief  
Now that you're here with me  
A northern degree  
Dove into me  
Now I'm recovering."_

"Eu devo ter espirrado  
Sobre os meus joelhos, eu congelo  
Eu quero dizer, eu acabei de ficar sufocado  
De alguma forma eu dormi  
Eu sonho, quero dizer  
Eu sonhei com nada  
Capaz de respirar  
Um doce alívio  
Agora que você está aqui comigo  
Uma força rumo ao norte  
Entrou em mim  
Agora eu estou melhorando."

Um sorriso espreitou pelo meu rosto. Blue October era uma das minhas bandas favoritas e, tirando o fato de que eu estaria tentando o meu melhor comportamento em relação a Edward na viagem, "Ugly Side"***** era uma canção perfeita.

_*__Link da música__: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v= I348b5FUDFQ (retirar os espaços)_

Fechei meus olhos, empurrei minha cabeça mais para trás em minha cadeira e, sem pensar nisso, empurrei o cotovelo de Edward para fora do descanso de braço para apoiar o meu. Comecei a sorrir, mas rapidamente enruguei minhas sobrancelhas e repreendi-me lembrando-me da conversa estimulante que eu tinha me dado no caminho para pegar Edward esta manhã, para ser agradável.

Edward poderia deixar-me absolutamente louca, e às vezes suas alterações de humor em relação a mim eram piores do que uma mulher hormonal. No entanto, ele estava me fazendo um grande favor ao vir para me ajudar, mesmo que eu nunca admitiria para alguém que eu precisava disso. Pergunto-me se as coisas que ele fez ainda me deixariam louca se eu não estivesse tentando proteger meus sentimentos dele 24-horas-por-dia-7-dias-por-semana. Ele não merecia a minha ira se essa fosse a razão por trás disso. Eu convenci-me de estar no meu melhor comportamento, deixando as pequenas coisas deslizarem, tentando ser menos sarcástica e mostrando a minha gratidão para com ele. Até agora tinha sido bastante fácil, nenhum de nós tinha realmente mais que duas palavras para o outro além do que era necessário. Esperemos que Edward não testasse muito os meus limites.

Tentando empurrar Edward da minha mente, eu aumentei o volume no meu iPod.

"_I only want you to see  
My favorite part of me  
And not my ugly side  
Not my ugly side."_

"Eu só quero que você veja  
Minha parte favorita de mim  
E não o meu lado feio  
Não o meu lado feio."

Meus olhos se abriram quando eu senti Edward balançando ao meu lado. Olhei para encontrá-lo segurando o estômago com uma mão e sua boca com a outra mão e seu corpo todo tremendo. Eu esperava que ele não vomitasse em cima de mim.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei retirando um dos fones do meu ouvido.

Ele olhou em minha direção e descobriu sua boca e percebi que ele estava rindo. "Você é uma grande fã de Blue October?"

Inclinei a cabeça para o lado e cerrei meus olhos para ele, "Sim, por quê?"

Sua gargalhada explodiu, "Porque você acabou de serenar para o avião todo o refrão de 'Ugly Side'."

Assim que a minha cabeça levantou para ver os outros passageiros do avião, meus olhos cresceram cerca de cinco vezes o seu tamanho normal. Todo mundo que eu podia ver estava também olhando para mim, rindo, ou me dando um olhar simpático. O calor no meu rosto de repente pareceu como se eu estivesse pegando fogo.

Imediatamente, comecei a desatar meu cinto de segurança. Eu estava indo para me esconder no banheiro o resto do vôo. Minhas mãos empurraram para fora o descanso de braço para eu sair quando a mão de Edward rodeou meu pulso, puxando-me para baixo.

Edward tentou acalmar-se um pouco. "Bella, está tudo bem. Não se sinta constrangida. Foi realmente bonitinho, na verdade".

Meu estômago deu um pequeno giro. _Estômago traidor._

"Quão alto eu estava e quanto tempo eu cantei?" Perguntei nervosa, totalmente consciente de que sua mão ainda estava em torno do meu pulso.

"Muito alto. Quão alto você tem o volume nessa coisa? Você perfeitamente cantou o refrão inteiro. Mas pelo menos era uma ótima música".

Mudei no meu lugar e Edward olhou para baixo para sua mão ainda em torno do meu pulso e rapidamente removeu-a. "Eu deveria saber para não ouvir música no avião. Eu tenho a tendência de cantar muito e alto, assim como sei para não dormir com outra pessoa no quarto porque eu falo durante meu sono".

Edward fez uma pequena careta. "Sim, eu sei."

"O quê! Você me ouviu falar durante meu sono?"

Ele estava sorrindo para mim novamente. "Sim, e agora eu ouvi você cantar alto em um avião. Você tem outras características embaraçosas que eu deveria prestar atenção?"

"Cale-se. Quando você me ouviu falar durante meu sono?" Eu estava de repente me sentindo extremamente autoconsciente em torno dele.

"Todo o tempo quando você e Alice eram crianças e que você dormia na sala da família nos sacos de dormir. A família inteira já ouviu você falar, mas Esme ameaçou nossas vidas se nós alguma vez zombássemos de você. Você também fez isso na outra noite quando você estava olhando as meninas".

"O que eu disse?"

"Como eu disse, Esme ameaçou nossas vidas e, enquanto eu sou um homem crescido, eu ainda tenha medo da minha mãe".

Eu apenas sorri para ele e sentei-me calmamente por alguns minutos, pensando em todas as noites que passei com Alice enquanto crescia. Alice era a única amiga próxima que eu tive enquanto crescia. Às vezes eu fingia que éramos irmãs. Eu sempre quis um irmão e, pelo que eu testemunhei com Emmett e Edward, eu sabia que não queria um irmão homem. Eu nunca seria capaz de restituir Alice por tudo o que ela fez por mim ao longo da nossa vida. Eu me ajeitei na minha cadeira e virei para Edward. "Mas o que eu disse na outra noite?"

Aborrecimento cruzou seu rosto. "Eu não me lembro".

"Você está mentindo. Eu sei quando você está mentindo." Eu tentei soar tão severa quanto possível. "O que eu disse?"

"Você disse '_Jacob_'." Então ele se virou em sua cadeira e começou a ler seu livro novamente.

"Oh." Voltei-me em minha cadeira e olhei para a mesa-bandeja na minha frente. Por alguma razão era desconfortável que ele tivesse me ouvido dizer o nome de Jake. Eu podia sentir que havia uma tensão definida entre nós novamente. Foi por isso que ele tinha sido tão terrível comigo naquela noite na casa de Rose e Emmett? Eu não podia pensar em nada disso mais. Se eu fizesse isso, iria me fazer confusa de novo e tornaria muito difícil para continuar a ser legal com ele. Eu me inclinei para trás em minha cadeira e tentei dormir um pouco.

Três horas depois estávamos andando em meu apartamento. Parecia tão brilhante depois de estar em Forks por algumas semanas. Ele também parecia tão novo e limpo, comparado à casa muito desatualizada de Charlie. Edward tinha permanecido extraordinariamente quieto durante o restante do vôo e no táxi a caminho da minha casa. Eu apenas segui sua liderança e mantive o silêncio. Não havia nenhum ponto em empurrar uma conversa se ele não queria falar.

Deixei minhas malas e fui abrir a minha porta de vidro deslizante. "Uau, é realmente abafado e quente aqui".

Edward deixou cair sua mala no chão. "Isso é o que acontece quando ninguém vive aqui por um par de semanas." Ele se aproximou e sentou-se no sofá. Correndo seus dedos pelos cabelos ele espionou meu apartamento. "Onde você quer começar?"

"Uau, eu acho que foi inteligente da minha parte trazê-lo ao longo disto, uma vez que você já está pronto para trabalhar." Eu pisquei para ele, sem pensar, e senti o blush subir pelo meu rosto. Eu cancelei minha garganta e tentei fingir que eu não tinha simplesmente feito aquilo. "Eu estava pensando que podíamos pegar algumas caixas, começar a empacotar e então talvez dar uma corrida na praia antes do jantar. Isso parece bom pra você?"

Edward deu de ombros. "Sim, o que você precisar, é para isso que eu estou aqui".

Passamos quatro horas empacotando e eu já estava completamente cansada disso. Eu absolutamente detestava empacotar. Decidir o que é importante manter, o que pode ir para o bazar da boa vontade, o que vai ficar em caixas, o que vai ser desempacotado e, a inevitável caixa de lixo que está cheia de todas as coisas com as quais você não sabe o que fazer.

Edward e eu estávamos sentados no chão empacotando caixas quando eu decidi que eu tive o suficiente para o nosso primeiro dia. "Eu terminei de empacotar por hoje e, além disso, vai escurecer em breve. Você quer correr na praia?"

Ele caiu de costas deixando seus joelhos dobrados em direção ao teto. "Vamos correr realmente na areia da praia? Estou tão fora de forma." Ele lamentou-se.

Levantando-me, virei-me afastando dele. "Huh, eu não tomaria você como um covarde." O canto da minha boca começou a subir enquanto eu olhava para ele.

Edward revirou os olhos e se levantou. "Seja como for, eu não sou um covarde. Eu nunca fui o único a cair sob a pressão dos colegas também. Embora, boa tentativa." Ele sorriu e sentou no sofá, fazendo-se confortável.

"Bem, eu vou me trocar." Eu girei no meu calcanhar e me dirigi ao meu quarto. Assim que fechei a porta, ouvi-o gemer. Eu estava disposta a apostar o meu salário que ele iria correr comigo.

Eu agarrei a minha calça preta da Nike, uma blusa de corrida preta e um top e me vesti. Eu me olhei no espelho enquanto puxava o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e percebi quão fantasmagoricamente pálida eu tinha ficado apenas nessas duas últimas semanas em Forks. Eu nunca fui aquela de deitar na praia, mas sempre fui capaz de obter algum bronzeado correndo todos os dias. Essa era uma das coisas que eu senti falta sobre LA enquanto estive em Forks.

Carregando meus tênis, eu escancarei a porta do meu quarto e lá, no meio da minha sala, estava Edward vestindo apenas um par de cuecas boxer. Meus olhos se moveram por conta própria, começando em seus tornozelos e trabalhando seu caminho até seu rosto. Nem mesmo na minha fantasia mais louca, eu não poderia imaginar uma criatura mais linda do que a que estava diante de mim. Como na terra ele poderia pensar que ele está fora de forma? Quando meus olhos finalmente chegaram ao seu rosto nossos olhos se encontraram e eu não sei quem estava mais vermelho, eu ou ele. Havia algo em seus olhos que eu não conseguia entender, algo além do constrangimento. Ele agarrou sua bermuda do topo de sua mala e começou a colocá-la. Percebi quanto tempo eu estive ali admirando-o e eu prontamente virei e cobri meus olhos, desejando que eu estivesse perdida em um buraco profundo e escuro.

"Umm. Sinto muito. Eu pensei que você não ia correr comigo".

"Ugh. Está tudo bem." Ele gaguejou desconfortavelmente. "Nada que você não tenha visto antes, certo?" Então Edward forçou uma risada. Mal sabia ele que eu realmente nunca tinha visto homens em suas roupas íntimas, a menos que contasse revistas e televisão? Vendo Edward assim me fez perceber que eu estava definitivamente perdendo alguma coisa. "Sinto muito. Eu pensei que poderia estar trocado antes que você saísse. Estou vestido, você pode virar agora." Eu não podia acreditar quão calmamente ele estava falando. Eu teria ficado mortificada se eu fosse ele, mas eu também sabia que eu não tenho o corpo de um deus grego como ele tem. Ele tinha que ser confiante em como ele era.

Mantendo meus olhos fixados no chão, caminhei até o sofá e coloquei meus tênis de corrida. Senti o sofá afundar quando ele sentou-se ao meu lado para colocar seus tênis. Eu podia ver seus joelhos e panturrilhas pela minha visão periférica, mas tudo o que eu via em minha cabeça era Edward em sua cueca.

Eu apertei meus olhos fechados e balancei a cabeça tentando dissipar a visão. "Você está pronto para ir." Levantei-me e caminhei em direção à porta.

Eu ouvi uma risada suave atrás de mim. Eu não tinha certeza se era para eu ouvi-la ou não. "Sim, vamos acabar com isso".

Cada passo que eu dava na areia fazia o fogo em minhas panturrilhas intensificar. Tinha sido muito tempo desde que eu corri na areia. Eu só podia imaginar o que Edward estava sentindo. "Ei, você quer mudar o caminho, tenho certeza que suas pernas estão morrendo".

"Ah, eu acho que não sou o único que está morrendo agora. Admita, a única razão que você tenha durado tanto tempo é para tentar sair de cabeça erguida, ou me destruir".

"Muito bem, minhas pernas estão acabadas. E eu poderia destruí-lo sem pensar nisso se eu quisesse." Eu o desafiei.

Nós dois apenas começamos a rir e nos dirigimos até o caminho que levava do píer de Santa Monica até a praia de Venice. Nós corremos em silêncio por um tempo, principalmente tentando permitir que nossos corpos se recuperassem. Com o canto do meu olho eu vi Edward tirar sua camisa e dobrá-la para dentro na parte traseira de sua bermuda. Claro que isso provocou a imagem da cueca na minha cabeça. Eu tentei todos os truques que eu poderia lembrar para apagar essa imagem da minha cabeça, mas, infelizmente, nada estava funcionando. Eu pensei que, talvez se nós estivéssemos conversando, que isso ajudaria a distrair meus pensamentos.

Minha boca correu comigo e deixou escapar a primeira pergunta que veio à minha mente. "Por que você e Jacob não gostam um do outro?" Esta era uma questão que pesava muito em minha mente, mas eu nunca pensei que era da minha conta.

"Eu não sei..." Sua voz se arrastou por um momento e pensei que era tudo que sairia dele até que ele disse, "Jacob e Tânia namoraram por um longo tempo antes de eu me mudar para cá. Eles estavam realmente noivos e então ela simplesmente não se sentia bem sobre isso e rompeu com ele. Jacob ainda estava apaixonado por ela e eu acho que você poderia dizer que eu era o estepe de Tânia. Ele confrontou-me sobre o assunto e pediu para eu parar de sair com ela. Eu disse a ele que eu pararia de sair com ela se isso fosse o que _ela_ queria. Isso não foi realmente bom para ele. Ele sempre teve uma observação depreciativa para mim depois disso, ele também continuou tentando reconquistar Tânia e isso era uma espécie de ponto de ruptura para mim. Ultimamente, porém, ele só realmente me irrita. Apenas a visão dele me deixa vendo vermelho e eu não sei o que mudou." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei, eu apenas não gosto dele".

"Eu não sabia que ele e Tânia namoraram." Isso também explicaria os sentimentos de Jacob. Perguntei-me se Jacob já tinha esquecido Tânia. Senti uma onda de insegurança correr através de mim. Uau, esta mulher segurava os corações dos dois homens pelos quais eu estive realmente interessada. "Você acha que ele a esqueceu?" Eu mal resmunguei, olhando para a calçada.

"O que!" Ele parou de correr. Ele agarrou meus ombros virando-me para encará-lo. "Bella, passou um ano desde que aconteceu. Tenho certeza que ele a esqueceu. Ele realmente parece gostar muito de você." Ele levantou meu queixo com o dedo para olhar nos meus olhos. "Você é louca de pensar que você tem algo para se preocupar".

"Obrigada." Eu queria continuar correndo porque eu podia sentir minha incerteza causando lágrimas bem nos meus olhos. Jacob tinha sido um enorme impulsionador da confiança em mim e isso me destruiria, saber que eu era do 'Pobre Homem de Tânia'. Virei-me para continuar nossa corrida e, felizmente, Edward não trouxe o assunto novamente.

Passamos toda a quinta-feira empacotando e cuidando de todas as minhas pontas soltas. Na quinta-feira à noite tínhamos tudo embalado e pronto para o caminhão de mudança no dia seguinte. Surpreendentemente, empacotar não foi tão ruim, afinal. Edward e eu passamos o tempo cantando junto com a música e tirando sarro um do outro cantando as letras. Houve várias vezes que rimos tanto que meu estômago começou a dar cãibra. Edward finalmente confessou entre todas as brincadeiras que ele e Emmett tinham puxado Alice e eu enquanto nós crescíamos. Eu informei a ele que ele seria torturado quando eu voltasse para Forks e diria para Alice que foi ele que rasgou todas as etiquetas da GUESS de seus jeans durante o ensino médio.

Nós conversamos sobre trabalho e nossos objetivos na vida. Tínhamos ido até mesmo correr novamente naquela manhã, embora nossas pernas estivessem como geléia abaixo de nós. Nenhum de nós estava disposto a ser aquele a admitir que mal poderia andar, nós fomos e nos torturamos ainda mais. Tinha sido um grande dia. Aprender mais sobre Edward me fez perceber que realmente perdi alguma coisa boa empurrando-o para fora da minha vida todos esses anos.

A voz aveludada de Edward quebrou-me dos meus pensamentos. "Hey, estou morrendo de fome. Coloque algum tênis e um colete à prova de balas, estamos caminhando para Culver City." Ele riu-se na sua própria piada maldosa.

"Por que estamos indo para Culver City?" Perguntei enquanta amarrava meu tênis.

"Porque é lá onde tem a melhor comida mexicana em todo o mundo." Ele agarrou a maçaneta da porta e me conduziu para fora do apartamento.

Eu deixei-o dirigir, já que eu não sabia para onde estávamos indo. Ele puxou para um estacionamento minúsculo com um sinal amarelo gigante que dizia, 'Tacos Tito'.

"Por que estamos comendo aqui?" Eu disse enquanto meus olhos vaguearam pelos cinco itens do menu.

Ele me deu um sorriso largo e me cutucou. "Porque nós estamos indo embora amanhã e não sei quando vou voltar aqui. Este era o meu lugar favorito para comer durante toda a faculdade. Eu gostava de dirigir até aqui pelo menos uma vez por semana. Ninguém nunca lhe disse que o buraco nos lugares de parede são os melhores? Houve tantas vezes no primeiro ano de faculdade que eu estava sozinho e pensei em ligar para você para vir comer aqui comigo. Eu apenas nunca tive coragem porque eu pensei que você me odiava. Agora, dez anos depois, aqui estou eu e você está aqui comigo".

Meu coração estava golpeando no meu peito. Ele tinha pensado em mim todos esses anos atrás. Perguntei-me se eu teria vindo com ele. Eu estava tão ocupada tentando odiá-lo, eu não sei se eu teria dado a ele uma chance. Doeu-me pensar novamente em todo o tempo perdido.

Nós nos sentamos e comemos algumas das melhores comidas mexicanas que eu já tinha comido, enquanto ele me contava histórias sobre colegas da faculdade, as aulas, e obter sua aceitação para a escola médica. Eu senti como se eu pudesse sentar lá todos os dias observando-o recordar. Ele estava tão feliz.

Sexta-feira de manhã eu tive uma reunião no escritório e Edward foi para o café da manhã com alguns de seus velhos camaradas. Em seguida, ele se ofereceu para pegar o caminhão de mudança e ele e seus amigos carregariam o caminhão. A reunião foi esmagadora. Meu chefe foi para cada cliente que eu estaria lidando e onde eles estavam com suas publicações. Ele também teve que emitir-me um novo scanner, celular e aparelho de fax para levar comigo para Forks. Era quase uma hora da tarde quando liguei para Edward para deixá-lo saber que eu estava pronta.

Enquanto eu estava esperando por Edward, sentei-me ao lado da mesa da recepcionista e abri alguns e-mails. Trinta minutos mais tarde, Edward passou pelas gigantes portas de vidro. Ele parecia incrível - sua camisa agarrada a ele pelo calor e suor - ele parecia com um sexy trabalhador da construção. Notei a recepcionista ajustar sua blusa decotada para baixo quando deu uma olhada em Edward. Levantei-me para sair e sorri sabendo que ela provavelmente estava se perguntando o que ele estava fazendo comigo. Curvei-me para pegar minhas caixas.

Edward correu para mim. "Ei, deixe-me pegar isso para você".

"Obrigada, Edward." Eu me virei para olhar a recepcionista mais uma vez e dei um sorriso conhecedor para ela quando sua boca escancarou enquanto ela olhava de um lado para o outro entre eu e Edward. Ela não tinha que saber que ele não pertence a mim.

Edward carregou tudo na parte de trás do carro e eu deslizei para o assento do motorista.

Uma vez que Edward estava no carro com a porta fechada, perguntei, "Então, quanto há para fazer?"

"Nada. Está feito." Ele disse com um encolher de ombros.

"O que você quer dizer com está feito?" Eu estava confusa, não há nenhuma maneira que ele tivesse feito tudo.

"Eu quero dizer que o seu apartamento está vazio e que nós estamos tendo que ir embora hoje em vez de amanhã, a menos que você queira comprar alguns sacos de dormir".

"Você e seus amigos realmente terminaram tudo?" Eu estava chocada, e muito agradecida.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

"Tudo bem, eu só preciso mudar a minha roupa e caminhar pelo apartamento com o meu senhorio, e então podemos ir".

Duas horas depois meu carro estava atrelado ao caminhão e eu tinha entregado as chaves para o meu senhorio. Eu estava tirando algumas fotos da minha agora antiga casa quando uma velhinha na rua se ofereceu para tirar uma de Edward e eu na frente dos apartamentos.

Ela era tão doce, mas deixou um pouco embaraçoso para mim. "Oh, obrigada, mas..."

Edward saltou, "Obrigado, minha senhora. Isso seria maravilhoso." Ele levou a câmera da minha mão e entregou-a para a pequena vovó.

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para o meio do gramado e, em seguida, colocou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Sorria." Ele disse em meu ouvido, enviando arrepios pela minha espinha.

"Por que você fez isso?" Eu era ignorante a respeito de por que ele queria uma foto comigo.

"Porque, dias, semanas ou mesmo meses mais tarde, quando você tenta agir como se você não precisasse de ninguém, eu vou puxar essa foto para fora e lembrá-la que houve uma vez um dia quando você precisou de mim e eu estava lá para você." Então ele saiu para pegar a câmera da senhora.

Eu fiquei ali congelada. Eu queria estar irritada com seus motivos, mas havia algo em seu tom de voz e rosto que me fez querer agarrá-lo para a querida vida. Eu obriguei meus pés a avançarem e entrei no carro, onde Edward estava sentado sorrindo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Escalando para dentro do carro, eu fiz questão de bater com força a porta para manifestar a minha indignação. Assim que coloquei meu cinto de segurança, Edward girou a ignição, o motor rugindo para a vida.

Ele olhou para mim. "Você está pronta?"

Olhei para a cidade em torno de mim e perguntei-me o que eu estava pensando desistindo da minha vida aqui para mudar de volta para Forks novamente. Eu sabia que era a escolha certa para mim, mas ainda havia uma parte de mim que temia se transformar na Velha Bibliotecária Solteirona voltando para uma cidade tão pequena. Não, eu sabia no meu intestino que esta era a decisão certa. Eu deixei sair uma respiração longa e lenta. "Sim, vamos. Temos um longo caminho pela frente".

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para o norte, Edward e eu apontamos todos os lugares que tínhamos estado e compartilhamos nossas memórias um com o outro. Depois que saímos da cidade, ligamos a minha música e começamos nosso jogo novamente, cantando juntos com as nossas próprias versões das letras. Cerca de duas horas na estrada, percebi que os nossos quartos de hotel estavam reservados em Medford, Oregon. Não havia nenhuma maneira que dirigiríamos tão longe hoje à noite.

"Edward, o quanto você acha que poderia dirigir esta noite? Eu não tenho uma reserva de hotel para esta noite em qualquer lugar. Pensei que não iríamos embora até amanhã".

"Bem, nós ainda podemos dirigir por um tempo, mas eu não posso durante a noite toda, estou muito cansado. Você me fez trabalhar até os ossos nestes últimos dias. Você acha que poderia dirigir a noite toda?"

"Não. Nós poderíamos parar em Sacramento. Chegaríamos lá próximo das nove horas, ou mais." Olhei para ele perguntando-me quão cansado ele estava.

"Isso parece como um plano. Por que você não liga e cancela as reservas em Medford? Eu não acho que será difícil encontrar um hotel em Sacramento".

Esgotamento estava nos atingindo por volta das sete. Edward estava batendo através de Mountain Dew***** tentando ficar acordado. Havíamos trabalhado duro nos dois últimos dias e não conseguimos dormir o suficiente.

_*__Mountain Dew__: refrigerante altamente cafeinado e soda carbonado da PepsiCo. Muito popular e disponível em todos os supermercados dos EUA. Tem a maior quantidade de cafeína que qualquer outro refrigerante popular._

Edward bocejou. "Você tem que falar comigo sobre alguma coisa, ou eu vou cair dormindo".

Passando através dos meus pensamentos, eu tentei vir acima com um tema inteligente. Eu vim de mãos vazias. "Umm, eu tenho que fazer compras com Alice esta semana".

"Ooohhh, isso é lamentável. Por que você tem de ir às compras quando eu acabei de ver você embalar caixas e caixas de roupas?" Suas sobrancelhas pareciam que ele estava confuso. "Eu esperaria isso de Alice, mas você nunca foi de se preocupar com sua aparência".

"Obrigada, Edward." Eu mal sussurrei.

"Bella, isso não é o que eu quis dizer. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Você nunca foi uma daquelas meninas na escola que dava risadinhas para todos os meninos e ia ao banheiro a cada vinte minutos para verificar a sua maquiagem. Você sempre foi verdadeira e genuína. Você não precisa de nada disso. Você é linda sem toda essa preocupação".

Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria estar lisonjeada ou chateada. Mas eu estava animada que ele pensava que eu era bonita. "Oh." Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer.

Ele colocou sua mão na minha coxa logo acima do meu joelho e apertou-a, uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo meu corpo. "Confie em mim, Bella. Você sempre foi superior a todas as meninas na escola. Agora, por que você está se torturando fazendo compras com Alice?"

Senti-me quente por dentro e não pude resistir ao sorriso que se espalhou em toda a minha cara quando ele me cumprimentou. Ele puxou sua mão da minha perna e eu senti uma sensação de perda. "Estarei neste evento de gala, a coisa beneficente, com Jacob na próxima semana. Eu preciso de um vestido formal. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu não possuo um".

Ele riu em resposta ao meu sarcasmo escorrendo. "Alice será ótima em ajudá-la a encontrar um vestido. Se você quiser um visual espetacular, ela é aquela a ajudá-la a fazer isso. Tânia e eu também estaremos no Evento de Gala Beneficente da Pediatria de Port Angeles. Talvez nós estaremos na mesma mesa".

Isso seria uma imagem que poderia ser mostrada junto com a definição de estranho. Eu podia apenas imaginar Jacob socializando com Tânia, Tânia socializando com Edward, Edward socializando com Tânia, e eu sentada ali invisível. "Ou não." Eu disse casualmente.

"Sim, eu acho que você está certa. Isso seria um pouco estranho. Muito ruim, seria bom sentar com alguém divertido em vez de todos os cadáveres com bolsos profundos".

"Tânia gosta de ir a estas coisas com você?"

Parecia que ele estava ponderando a pergunta. "Tânia gosta de ser parte de algo grande. Ela gosta de vestir-se e colocar-me em um smoking. Sair é seu momento de diversão. Eu preferiria simplesmente voltar para casa juntos".

Antes que eu pudesse controlar o canhão solto que eu chamo de minha boca, perguntei, "Você vai pedi-la em casamento em breve?"

Tensão atravessou seu rosto e ele não me respondeu.

"Qual é, Edward, esses próximos passos ainda não funcionam matematicamente para você?" Eu ri, lembrando da nossa conversa na minha cozinha um par de semanas atrás. Ele disse que fazia sentido dar o próximo passo lógico. Os homens podem ser tão estúpidos.

Ele me deu um olhar severo a partir do canto do seu olho, nunca virando sua cabeça da estrada. Ele soltou um longo suspiro. "Eu não sei. Eu realmente a amo, eu amo. Eu apenas sinto que algo está faltando, como se devesse haver mais. Mas então eu continuo dizendo a mim mesmo que é apenas uma parte de mim que está com medo porque o casamento é como uma grande etapa, que é suposto ser para sempre. Eu sei que tenho que sair arrastando meus pés, talvez eu esteja esperando por um sinal de Deus ou algo assim." Ele riu para si mesmo.

"Você não tem que se explicar para mim, Edward. Eu não posso ajudá-lo também, só você pode tomar essa decisão. Vocês dois já conversaram sobre isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, isso a mataria se eu falasse com ela sobre isso e então decidissse que não era o que eu queria. Eu nunca iria querer machucá-la".

"Sim, mas você também não pode ficar com alguém porque você não quer magoá-la".

O carro ficou em silêncio. Eu imediatamente lamentei qualquer conversa sobre Tânia com ele. Eu desejei que pudesse rebobinar a última hora e apenas ter mantido minha boca fechada.

Nós puxamos para uma saída exatamante no centro de Sacramento e para o estacionamento do Marriott.

"Ei, por que você apenas não me larga aqui e eu vou correr e conseguir os quartos?"

Ele diminuiu o carro para parar na entrada e eu saltei para fora. O estacionamento parecia lotado e o saguão estava cheio também. Perguntei-me o que estava acontecendo. Esperei na fila do balcão da recepção.

"Posso ajudá-la?" Um homem chamou de trás do balcão.

Corri até seu rosto sorridente. "Oi, eu preciso de dois quartos individuais para esta noite".

O homem sorriu para mim docemente e riu. "Senhorita, há um rodeio muito grande na cidade e a maioria dos hotéis nos arredores estará ocupado, a menos que queira ficar em um motel Super 8".

"Você tem algum quarto disponível?" Eu implorei com meus olhos.

Ele digitou em seu computador e me olhou com um brilho nos olhos. "Eu tenho dois quartos vagos, os dois sendo suítes nupciais".

Meu rosto caiu. "Quanto custa os quartos?"

"Trezentos dólares por uma noite." Ele anunciou como se isso não fosse grande coisa.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos sobre o balcão. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia pagar por dois quartos, ou pedir a Edward para pagar o seu, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estaria sugerindo para partilhamos uma suíte nupcial.

Senti uma mão nas minhas costas e a voz de Edward dizer, "Nós vamos pegar uma das suítes, por favor".

Minha cabeça levantou do balcão e o homem olhou para mim, eu apenas balancei a cabeça, nunca virando-me para olhar para Edward. Retirei meu cartão de crédito e entreguei a ele. Finalmente virei-me para Edward. "Eu pensei que você estava esperando no carro".

Ele encolheu os ombros, deslizando as mãos para seus bolsos. "Você estava demorando um tempo, então eu queria ter a certeza que estava tudo bem".

"Aqui estão suas chaves, Senhorita Swan." Eu peguei as chaves do cavalheiro e segui Edward para os elevadores.

"O que está acontecendo na cidade? Por que está tão lotado?" Ele perguntou observando a luz dos números acima enquanto subíamos o hotel.

"Aparentemente, eles têm um rodeio muito grande na cidade. Ele disse que tudo estaria ocupado. Provavelmente poderíamos ter encontrado algum lugar que tivesse dois quartos".

"Está tudo bem. Estou cansado demais para ir em busca do meu próprio quarto".

"Também estou morrendo de fome." Eu peguei minha mala quando o 'ding' de abertura da porta do elevador soou.

Edward riu. "Sim, acho que pedir uma pizza é uma obrigação".

O quarto era lindo. Eu sempre adorei ficar em hotéis desde que eu era uma garotinha. Era tão emocionante estar em um lugar novo, comer em sua cama e ficar assistindo TV na cama. É engraçado como as mesmas coisas que me animavam quando eu era uma garotinha, ainda me animavam agora.

Eu deixei minha bolsa e sentei-me na cama. "Oh, parece tão boa para relaxar. Eu me sinto como se eu estivesse sem parada há dias".

Eu podia ouvir Edward abrir sua mala do outro lado do quarto, então eu me levantei da cama. "Edward, eu sinto muito sobre a situação do quarto. Eu vou pegar o sofá esta noite".

"Não seja ridícula, essa cama é grande o suficiente para dez pessoas, além disso, eu sei que você não tem isso em você para tentar me seduzir de qualquer maneira." Ele me deu aquele estúpido sorriso torto e riu. Era incrível a facilidade com que ele aliviava a tensão entre nós. Eu não conseguia nem responder ao seu inesperado humor leve. Ele puxou um maço de roupas de sua mala. "Hey, estou indo tomar um banho, ok?"

"Tudo bem, eu vou pular para dentro depois de você." Edward começou a segurar a risada; de repente eu percebi como isso tinha soado. "Quer dizer, eu vou tomar um banho quando você tiver terminado." Eu tenho certeza que meu rosto parecia algo como a cor de uma maçã e ele continuou a sorrir enquanto se afastava. Ele estava gostando demais de me constranger.

Assim que o vi entrar no banheiro, eu pensei sobre o fato de que ele estaria se despindo exatamente do outro lado da porta. A imagem de Edward de cueca era como um filme correndo em minha mente. Rolei na cama, enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro e soltei um grito. A gritaria continuou um par de vezes até que eu tirei a imagem da minha cabeça. Eu precisava começar a me segurar! Meus sentimentos por Edward não poderiam ser ressuscitados. Ultimamente, eu senti como se eu tivesse chegado em um bom lugar. Edward e eu tínhamos nos tornado amigos, Jacob e eu estávamos nos vendo e eu lidava com as minhas questões Edward e as afastava. Vendo tanto de Edward, em mais de uma maneira, estava me lembrando do motivo pelo qual me senti do jeito que me senti em primeiro lugar.

"Você está bem?" Edward riu.

Eu levantei meu rosto para fora do travesseiro. "Eu estou bem." Eu pulei para cima e agarrei minha bolsa e me dirigi ao banheiro, empurrando-o pelo caminho.

_Knock, Knock. _

"Sim?" Eu gritei tentando ser mais alta que o chuveiro.

"Que tipo de pizza você gosta?" Edward gritou através da porta.

"Quatro queijos." Eu gritei novamente.

Esperei uma resposta, mas não houve nenhuma. Terminei meu banho, enxuguei meu cabelo com a toalha e vesti meu short de moletom rosa e uma regata branca.

Edward estava na cama em uma calça xadrez e uma regata segurando o controle remoto e rolando através dos canais.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Bonita camisa".

Eu respondi, "Não é problema meu que você quer ser igual a mim. Onde está a pizza?"

"Deve estar aqui a qualquer-" _Knock, Knock, Knock_, "falando nisso".

Peguei o controle remoto que ele deixou cair quando foi abrir a porta. Eu rolei rapidamente através dos canais e encontrei um velho episódio de Beverly Hills 90210. Edward trouxe a pizza e duas garrafas de Coca-Cola. Nós dois pegamos pedaços de pizza e começamos a comer sem guardanapo ou utensílios.

Assim que Edward agarrou a segunda fatia, ele notou a televisão. "Você está brincando comigo, Bella? Eu não tive que assistir o suficiente disso com você e Alice enquanto crescíamos? Você já viu todos esses de qualquer maneira".

Eu estava rindo tão forte, ele parecia uma criança. "É isso ou Sex and the City".

"Como escolho o menor de dois males? Que tal Pay-Per View? Eu aposto que lá tem um filme que podemos assistir".

Joguei o controle remoto para ele e fui para outra fatia de pizza. "Pegue o que quiser. Estarei dormindo assim que eu tiver acabado de comer, de qualquer maneira".

Ele rolou pela lista. "Hey, eles têm _'Quantum of Solace'_. Nunca cheguei a ver isso. Você quer assisti-lo?"

"Como é que você não viu isso? É tão bom. Pegue-o. Você vai adorar".

"Bom. Tânia não gosta de filmes de ação. Geralmente tenho que esperar até que eles saiam em DVD. Você vai e vê isso em encontros, ou algo assim?"

"Humph, não, eu amo Bond ou qualquer filme de ação".

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas para mim. "Eu pensei que você gostasse de romances água com açúcar?"

"Eu gosto. O quê? Eu não posso ser versátil?"

Ele piscou-me um sorriso. "Não, você pode. Eu apenas nunca conheci uma garota que assistiria um filme de Bond por conta própria".

Nós terminamos a pizza e refrigerantes e ambos nos levantamos para escovar nossos dentes. Parecia estranhamente confortável estar tão relaxado e familiarizado um com o outro. Eu pulei na cama e Edward foi para o outro lado. Eu vi que ele ia tirar a camisa e desviei o olhar, eu não precisava de mais imagens de Edward despido na minha cabeça. Senti-o deslizar na cama e ele começou o filme. Ele estava certo, não era desconfortável. Nós poderíamos facilmente encaixar três pessoas no meio de nós. Edward esticou o braço e desligou seu abajur. Acompanhei a sua idéia e desliguei o meu. Eu não acho que eu durei vinte minutos antes que eu estivesse dormindo.

O som de uma porta batendo me acordou, me senti desorientada, estava escuro como breu e eu não conseguia me lembrar onde eu estava. Então eu ouvi o meu nome vindo de uma bela voz de veludo ao lado do meu pescoço. Arrepios cobriram meu corpo. De repente, me lembrei onde eu estava, tentei me mexer, mas eu não podia. Eu estava sendo segurada em um abraço apertado, o aperto de Edward. Ele estava pressionado contra minhas costas com seus braços em volta do meu estômago. Meu coração acelerou para uma velocidade que poderia muito bem ser perigosa. Senti minha respiração tornar-se ofegante. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele começou a se mexer e eu congelei, ele me puxou mais apertado e suspirou, _"Bella"_. Eu imediatamente senti-me tonta, ele estava sonhando comigo? Ele sabia que ele estava me segurando em seus braços? Esperei para ver se ele diria isso de novo. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava dormindo pela sua respiração rítmica e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eram sete e quinze da manhã e eu sabia que deveria levantar agora, mas se eu o acordasse e ele percebesse o que tinha feito, bem, isso poderia estragar tudo. Nós nos tornamos bons amigos, eu não queria que isso arruinasse tudo. Soltei um longo suspiro e tentei deslizar para fora de seus braços. Assim que eu comecei a me mover, ele rolou para longe de mim. Eu deslizei cuidadosamente da cama e corri para o banheiro para me preparar para o dia.

Quando saí do banheiro, Edward estava acordado e sentado na beirada da cama. Eu decidi que a melhor coisa a fazer era agir normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu sabia que Edward não estaria fantasiando sobre mim, tinha de ser um sonho sobre a mudança ou corrida. "Hey, campeão, você decidiu acordar. Dormiu bem?"

"Sim, na verdade essa foi uma das melhores noites de sono que eu já tive, e eu nunca durmo bem em hotéis." Ele se levantou e se espreguiçou, em seguida pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu até o banheiro.

Levou tudo de mim para conter o sorriso radiante que eu tinha dentro de mim. Perguntei-me se sua ótima noite de sono tinha alguma coisa a ver comigo. _Não, Bella, você não pode deixar-se esperar por isso. Ele não a vê dessa maneira._

Eu sabia que levaria o que aconteceu para o túmulo comigo. Eu nunca iria querer constranger Edward, ou ferir Tânia dizendo a alguém que ele tinha me abraçado e falado meu nome durante seu sono.

O resto da viagem passou rapidamente. Nós revezamos dirigindo e cochilando, jogando jogos de viagens de carro e conversando sobre a vida. Até a conclusão da viagem eu senti que Edward e eu não tínhamos apenas conhecido um ao outro nossas vidas todas, mas que conhecíamos as vidas um do outro. Edward é um homem ainda melhor do que eu já tinha dado crédito, Tânia é uma mulher de muita sorte e eu esperava que um dia eu pudesse ser tão feliz como ela era.

Nós estacionamos na casa do meu pai tarde naquela noite. Edward pegou nossas malas de noite da cabine do carro e nós trancamos o caminhão deixando-o para amanhã.

Quando eu abri a porta, Charlie e Alice estavam conversando na cozinha esperando por nós. Quando entrei pelo batente da porta, os dois estavam com sorrisos largos.

Alice agarrou-me em um grande abraço. "Bella, você está aqui, e você está aqui para ficar." Ela se afastou e olhou para mim. "Você parece exausta".

"Sim, eu sinto que eu mal posso manter meus olhos abertos".

Charlie caminhou até mim e deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Estou contente que você está de volta, criança." Em seguida, ele se arrastou para a sala.

Alice me abraçou novamente. "Vou levar Edward para casa. Você, vá dormir um pouco. Terça-feira, nós vamos às compras." Um sorriso perverso se propagou pelo seu rosto e ela esfregou suas mãos juntas de uma maneira má. Ela girou sobre seus calcanhares e se dirigiu para a porta da frente.

Edward se virou para mim, "Bem, deixe-me saber se existe mais alguma coisa que você precisa." Ele virou-se para seguir Alice para fora da porta e eu o parei.

Eu puxei Edward para um abraço apertado, ele parecia tenso. "Obrigada por tudo, eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você. Você realmente foi acima e além".

Ele escorregou seus braços em volta de mim e senti-o relaxar em meus braços. "Foi um prazer".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ estou meio sem palavras com esse cap., achei divertido e fofo... morri de rir com a Bella encontrando Edward de cueca e pensando nisso o cap. inteiro! Tb deu pra entender um pouco sobre o "ódio" entre Edward e Jacob, OMG, todo mundo enrolado com todo mundo, quero só ver no que vai dar isso! Lembrando que o próximo cap. é o jantar beneficente... _

_Queria agradecer às leitoras __**Irene, Dyana Camila, Olga, D, Dani Ming **__e __**Janaina **__(nova leitora, bem vinda!), por deixarem reviews! Obrigada meninas! Vc's fazem o "trabalho" de traduzir valer a pena. _

_Agora para aquelas que lêem e NUNCA deixam reviews, por favor, manifestem-se! Eu tenho exatamente 29 pessoas que colocaram essa fic entre suas favoritas e em alerta, então, cadê vc's? Não custa nada deixar reviews, já que vc's têm tempo pra ler, deixem reviews tb! _

_Bjs e até o próximo cap.! Vou tentar postar sempre de quinta-feira! E de sexta tem __**MR**__**HORRIBLE**__ e aos sábados tem __**IMPREVISTOS**__!_

_**Ju**_


	15. Semana de Eventos

**Capítulo 15 – Semana de Eventos**

O sono tinha sido incapaz de encontrar-me durante toda a noite. Eu rastejei para a cama na noite anterior exausta e desesperada para dormir. Meu cérebro, no entanto, tinha outros planos. Assim que eu fechei meus olhos, era como se eu estivesse assistindo a um filme na parte de trás das minhas pálpebras. Minha mente não parava de repetir os acontecimentos dos últimos dias com Edward. Edward rindo mais do que eu jamais vi, como ele me disse que eu era importante e bonita, a visão do seu corpo quase nu, sentados juntos durante o jantar enquanto ele me contava como ele pensava em mim durante a faculdade e seus braços em torno de mim na cama que tínhamos dividido.

Por anos eu lutei contra meus sentimentos por Edward. Eu estive em completo controle escondendo meus sentimentos. Então, depois de eu vir para cá e, lentamente, eles escaparam para a superfície. Após este fim de semana que passou, eu estava apavorada que eu nunca seria capaz de mantê-los sob controle novamente. Sem sombra de dúvida, eu sabia que tinha caído irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

Desesperada para controlar o choro que tinha começado, eu tomei várias respirações profundas e enxuguei as lágrimas que já estavam ameaçando transbordar. Meu coração estava quebrando sabendo que eu tinha finalmente me permitido realmente amar alguém e que eu nunca poderia tê-lo. Seu coração já pertencia a outra pessoa. Mesmo que seu coração fosse livre, eu nunca seria boa o suficiente para segurá-lo.

_Beep, Beep, Beep__._

As lágrimas começaram a encher meus olhos de novo, mas não mais por causa de Edward. Meu alarme estava tocando e eu não tinha dormido nada. Eu tinha uma reunião muito importante com um cliente novo e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de estar tão esgotada. Eu estendi a mão para o meu telefone e desliguei o alarme. Colocando o meu telefone de volta no criado-mudo, eu peguei a minha câmera que estava ao lado do meu telefone. Sentando na minha cama, estendi minha mão, liguei meu abajur e peguei a câmera. Eu rolei através das minhas fotos recentes, até que cheguei na imagem que eu estava procurando.

Os cantos da minha boca puxaram para cima em um sorriso enquanto eu olhava para a imagem de Edward e eu. Eu cuidadosamente estudei a imagem de nós dois. Edward estava lindo, seu cabelo bronze todo despenteado, sua camiseta aderida ao seu peito e sua bermuda cargo situada precariamente baixa em seus quadris. Ele tinha seu braço em volta do meu ombro e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Eu não poderia parecer mais comum do que eu era em pé ao seu lado. Parecia uma daquelas fotos tiradas de uma celebridade que concede o desejo de uma menina menos afortunada.

Deslocando para a próxima foto, fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que a velhinha tinha tirado uma outra foto de Edward e eu. Edward tinha seu braço em volta de mim, mas nós estávamos olhando um para o outro. Edward estava sorrindo, mas não um sorriso colocado como o último. Era um sorriso genuíno que eu tinha visto ele me dar um par de vezes ao longo dos últimos dias. Eu estava olhando para ele com um sorriso sincero meu. Eu senti meu coração saltar uma batida e começar a inchar.

_Se apenas... _

Com um balançar da minha cabeça, eu coloquei a câmera para baixo e saí da cama. Se eu ia me levantar, eu poderia muito bem ir para a minha corrida. Talvez as endorfinas me ajudassem a passar este dia sem cair dormindo. Pulando o café da manhã, eu corri para a porta da frente.

Lá, na calçada, estava a última pessoa que eu esperava. Edward estava parado com as mãos nos quadris e um sorriso perverso no rosto. Naturalmente, a minha imagem favorita de Edward de cueca entrou na minha mente apenas com a visão dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar na cama?" Perguntei enquanto descia os degraus em direção a ele.

"Passou mais de uma semana desde a nossa primeira corrida." Ele respondeu.

Eu apertei meus olhos para ele, completamente confusa. "E?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu não quero que você pense que eu estava com medo do nosso desafio não aparecendo".

Parei exatamente na frente dele. "Estou completamente confusa. Estou muito cansada para brincar de charadas com você. Sobre o que você está falando?"

Ele riu. "Alguém acordou do lado errado da cama esta manhã".

"Não, alguém nunca foi dormir, então não poderia acordar do lado errado da cama." Eu bati. Assim que as palavras escaparam dos meus lábios, eu lamentei.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Por que você não pôde dormir?"

"Eu não sei. Se eu soubesse, eu provavelmente teria sido capaz de descobrir uma maneira para conseguir dormir. Agora, sobre o que você estava falando?" Eu agarrei meu cabelo e comecei a puxá-lo para trás em um rabo de cavalo, tentando parecer desinteressada com a sua pergunta. Eu estava desesperada para não deixar escapar os motivos pelo qual estive acordada a noite toda.

O sorriso estava voltando ao seu rosto. "Você não se lembra que tínhamos nos desafiado mutuamente para uma corrida na semana passada? Isso deveria ser hoje?"

"Uh, isso não está acontecendo hoje. Estou exausta".

Uma expressão diabólica espreitou através de seu rosto. "Oh, Swan, você com medo?" Ele fez uma cara emburrada para mim. "Toda conversa, sem ação, huh?"

Calor se propagou através do meu corpo. Homem estúpido, ele sabia que eu nunca poderia fugir de um desafio como esse. "Cale-se, Cullen. Está bem, apenas deixe-me humilhá-lo já".

Planejamos a rota e começamos a correr. Edward ficou exatamente ao meu lado como se eu fosse seu marcapasso, o que me surpreendeu. Eu pensei que, com certeza ele já teria partido como um morcego saindo do inferno. Não importa o quanto eu mudasse a minha velocidade, ele ficou do meu lado. À medida que contornamos a última curva, cerca de dois quarteirões da minha casa, eu sabia que eu não tinha muito tempo. Eu tinha que fazer minha mudança agora. Ele poderia definitivamente correr muito mais rápido do que eu. Se eu esperasse muito tempo, ele me destruiria, mas se eu começasse agora ele não poderia ser capaz de durar tanto tempo quanto eu poderia. Decolei para a minha corrida. Ele ainda ficou comigo o tempo todo e, a parte mais chata disso era que ele parecia que não estava nem mesmo tentando muito forte. Empurrei-me além do que eu pensava que era capaz no último trecho. Assim que pensei que eu tinha saboreado a vitória, Edward passou correndo por mim. Ele venceu. Eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha acabado de me superar.

Imediatamente, eu queria gritar, pular para cima e para baixo e ter um ataque. Como isso poderia acontecer? Eu estive correndo quase todos os dias por anos e ele só começou a correr há duas semanas. Não era justo. Por que os homens eram naturalmente melhores atleta do que as mulheres, não importa quanto tentássemos?

Tentando recuperar o fôlego, inclinei-me ofegante com as minhas mãos em meus joelhos. Eu podia ouvir os passos de Edward se aproximando de mim. Eu poderia tanto agir como um adulto sobre isso, ou como uma criança, eu escolhi a última.

Levantei-me rapidamente e invadi o gramado para a casa. Eu podia ouvir a risada de Edward ficando mais alta quanto mais eu me afastava dele. Isto, naturalmente, apenas me irritou mais.

Edward abafou sua risadinha tempo suficiente para gritar comigo através do jardim. "Oh, vamos lá. Não seja um bebê, Swan." Sua risada irrompeu novamente. "Não se preocupe, Bella. Discutiremos o seu pagamento mais tarde." Ele ainda estava rindo quando se virou em direção ao seu carro.

Sem me virar para olhar para Edward, eu abri a porta da frente, corri para dentro e bati fechando-a. Eu imediatamente lamentei meus atos e esperei para ver se eu havia acordado Charlie.

Cinco horas depois, eu ainda estava me chutando por lançar aquela pequena birra na frente de Edward. Eu tinha gastado os últimos quarenta e cinco minutos da minha viagem para Port Angeles perguntando-me o que eu poderia ter feito para vencer Edward na corrida e como eu deveria ter lidado melhor com a minha derrota.

Eu estava certa que Edward deixou minha casa com um ego maior do que a lua. Ele nunca vai me deixar viver com isso, e que diabos ele estava esperando como pagamento? Nós nunca apostamos nada, então eu não iria recompensá-lo de qualquer maneira, e isso é exatamente o que eu diria a ele. Eu tinha certeza que ele teria o treino abdominal de um tempo de vida rindo de mim todo o caminho para sua casa. Por que eu tenho que agir de modo tão irracional às vezes? Teria sido muito melhor se eu tivesse agido simplesmente como se não fosse grande coisa que ele tinha me superado.

Saindo da rodovia, eu balancei minha cabeça tentando limpar meus pensamentos. Eu estava no meu caminho para atender um novo cliente e precisava estar focada. James Gigandet era um autor relativamente novo. Ele escreveu um livro chamado "Minha Obsessão Secreta". Pelo que eu tinha lido, era um livro muito perturbador sobre um vampiro que caçava espreitando as mulheres. Eu acho que havia uma nova tendência para a leitura de livros obscuros porque esse tinha sido um livro muito bem-sucedido. Sua ex-editora foi dispensada porque ele sentiu que eles não estavam atentos o suficiente para suas necessidades. Havia planos para uma seqüência e ele tinha escolhido Random House para ser sua editora. Devido à sua localização na Península Olympic, eu tinha sido designada para ser sua nova editora. Eu já podia ver que James seria um cliente difícil para mim. Pelo que eu ouvi, ele tinha uma manutenção muito elevada e, quanto melhor seu último livro tinha sido, pior sua atitude se tornou. Além disso, o gênero que ele escrevia não era o que eu realmente cuidava.

Quando parei no estacionamento, olhei para meu relógio e vi que eu ainda tinha vinte minutos até que James chegasse. Peguei minha bolsa e levei meu tempo caminhando para o restaurante.

"Oi, eu tenho uma reserva para Swan, mesa para dois." Eu informei à atendente enquanto eu tentava ajustar o casaco do meu terno preto.

A atendente sorriu para mim. "Claro, Senhorita Swan, exatamente por aqui".

Ela me levou até a mesa e colocou um menu na minha frente. "Isso está bom para você?"

"Sim, está tudo bem, obrigada. A pessoa que eu estou esperando é um homem chamado James".

"Ok, eu vou esperá-lo. Seu garçom estará com você em breve".

James estava quinze minutos atrasado e eu estava ficando entediada. Abaixei-me em minha bolsa e peguei seu último manuscrito e um bloco para anotações. Eu cliquei minha caneta contra o bloco de anotações impacientemente enquanto eu esperava.

Uma risada muito alta e paqueradora despertou-me do meu torpor. Eu olhei para cima e lá estava um homem muito bonito, que eu assumi que era James, flertando impiedosamente com a atendente. Eu deixei a minha caneta e levantei para cumprimentá-lo.

Estendi a minha mão e sorri. "Olá, você deve ser James. Eu sou Bella." Ele apertou minha mão muito firme. Fizemos contato visual e ele tinha olhos azuis penetrantes que você sentia como se estivessem olhando através de você, mas não de uma maneira boa. Ele tinha cabelos loiros que estava em um rabo de cavalo desgrenhado em sua nuca. Ele usava calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Quando olhei de volta para seu rosto, ele me deu um sorriso conhecedor com apenas um lado da sua boca subindo.

A atendente virou e olhou para mim e depois voltou para James com um sorriso. James olhou para ela e disse, "Obrigado por me mostrar a minha mesa, linda".

A, não tão inteligente garota, apenas continuou a rir e, não muito discretamente, deslizou seu número de telefone na mão dele e então se virou e saiu. James a seguiu com os olhos enquanto ela se afastava.

Ugh! Assistindo o flagrante flerte deles quase me fez vomitar na minha boca.

Ao ouvi-lo tomar assento à minha frente, tive de me forçar a olhar para ele com um sorriso no meu rosto.

Ele falou antes que eu pudesse. "Bem, é bom conhecê-la, Bella. Você é muito mais bonita do que todos os editores que eu já conheci. Eu acho que a Random House levou a sério o meu pedido. Eu disse a eles que queria alguém bonito com quem trabalhar." Ele deu-me um sorriso e uma piscadela.

Eu estava apertando e desapertando meus punhos debaixo da mesa. Eu não agüentava esses tipos de homens. Homens que pensam que só porque eles têm boa aparência, ou dinheiro, que podem conversar com as mulheres do jeito que eles querem. Aparentemente, ele achava que eu desmaiaria porque ele me fez um elogio.

Com os dentes cerrados, eu ofereci um breve, "Obrigada". Eu retirei uma segunda cópia do seu manuscrito e coloquei-a na frente dele. "Eu li o seu manuscrito e..."

"Agora, agora Bella, por que não conhecemos um ao outro, comemos alguma coisa e depois falamos de negócios?" Ele estendeu-se sobre a mesa e pegou a minha cópia do manuscrito e colocou-a de lado sobre a mesa.

Meu instinto me dizia que este não é o tipo de homem que eu queria conhecer. Meu cérebro deixou-me saber que este era o meu emprego, meu primeiro cliente nessa tarefa e um cliente muito importante para a empresa que eu trabalhava. Eu sabia que teria que suportar isso e estar no meu melhor comportamento.

Passei a próxima hora ouvindo James me contar tudo sobre si mesmo. Ele informou-me sobre seu novo dinheiro, onde ele esteve viajando, o que ele havia comprado, como as mulheres aglomeravam-se por ele e como ele era constantemente retratado em revistas como um dos solteiros mais quentes da América.

Meu foco estava apenas em comer o meu almoço o mais rapidamente possível e ir para a parte comercial do nosso almoço para que eu pudesse ir embora. Eu assentia e dava uma palavra de resposta sempre que necessário. Felizmente, ele nunca perguntou sobre mim ou quis que eu falasse, então eu nunca pareci rude. A maneira como ele olhava para mim fez-me sentir muito desconfortável. Até aquele momento eu nunca havia entendido o que as mulheres queriam dizer quando diziam que um homem estava despindo-as com seus olhos. Sentada à mesa em frente a James, eu entendi completamente. Eu estava completamente coberta, vestindo o meu traje típico de negócios – nada de decote exposto, sem fragmentos de pele aparecendo na minha cintura para provocar - mas a maneira que ele continuava a olhar lascivamente para mim, fez-me sentir como se eu estivesse nua. Estranhamente, eu desejava ter Edward ao meu lado, ele teria feito eu me sentir mais segura. As imagens de Edward socando James e dizendo a ele como tratar uma mulher me fez sorrir.

Finalmente, o garçom veio e removeu os pratos da mesa. Ele encheu meu copo de água e serviu para James uma terceira taça de vinho.

Sentei-me um pouco mais ereta e descansei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa com os dedos enlaçados juntos. "Você gostaria de me entregar o manuscrito agora, para que possamos discutir seu próximo livro?"

"Se nós precisamos." Ele respondeu dando-me uma expressão sombria e entregando-me o manuscrito.

Passamos as próximas duas horas discutindo o seu assustador livro sobre um vampiro chamado Laurent. Laurent caçava sua presa Victoria e emocionalmente a torturava por um ano antes de finalmente alimentar-se dela. Este era o tipo de livro que um serial killer ou uma pessoa mentalmente perturbada escreve.

"Você tem quaisquer outras perguntas para mim, James?" Perguntei colocando todo o meu trabalho em minha bolsa.

James se aproximou e colocou sua mão na minha me impedindo de colocar minhas coisas na bolsa. Eu olhei para ele e arrepios percorreram minha espinha por causa do olhar intenso que ele me deu. Eu tive que desviar o olhar dele. Eu puxei minha mão debaixo dele e recostei-me longe no meu assento na medida do possível.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta. Quando você estaria disponível para jantar e beber comigo?" Ele parecia extremamente confiante de si mesmo.

"Bem, eu..." A minha voz rachou e eu rapidamente tentei limpar minha garganta. "Desculpe-me. Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia sair com alguém com quem trabalho".

Um sorriso perverso propagou-se pelo seu rosto. "Bem, para minha sorte, Bella, nós não vamos trabalhar sempre juntos." Ele então se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, pegou minha mão e beijou-a. Eu tremia e ele entendeu mal minha reação porque ele se inclinou para frente e sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Até a próxima vez, senhorita Swan." Ele, então, recuou e foi embora do restaurante.

Na manhã seguinte, eu fui assustada para fora do meu sono pelo meu alarme. Pesadelos do olhar assustador de James tinham me torturado a noite toda. Mesmo que eu soubesse que ele estava longe de mim, eu ainda sentia-me esquisita sobre ele. Eu não sabia como eu suportaria trabalhar com ele por muito tempo. Eu ainda tinha de alguns meses a um ano para lidar com ele. Eu teria que definir algums limites, ou falar com meu chefe. Talvez ele estivesse apenas excessivamente seguro de si mesmo devido à atendente e ele não seria assim da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos.

Eu decidi contra correr esta manhã porque eu não queria enfrentar Edward depois da minha crise no dia anterior e eu precisava reservar energia para a minha viagem de compras com Alice. Passei a maior parte da manhã trabalhando no meu laptop, enquanto trocava as cargas de roupa na lavanderia. A casa estava tão quieta. Ultimamente, parecia que Charlie estava sempre pescando, ou na casa de Sue. Perguntei-me quão sério esses dois realmente estavam. Eu soltei uma pequena risada com o pensamento de Charlie sendo romântico com alguém.

Percebendo a hora, eu rapidamente coloquei meu trabalho de lado e corri para o chuveiro, sabendo que Alice chegaria em trinta minutos para levar-me para o nosso dia de tortura.

Quando entrei no meu quarto, vi alguém sentado em minha cadeira no canto. Eu gritei sem perceber quem era.

Segurando meu peito eu continuei entrando no meu quarto. "Nossa, Alice, você me assustou até a morte. Como você entrou em casa?"

"Eu ainda tenho a minha chave da casa. Desculpe, eu não quis assustá-la. Eu só achei que você poderia precisar de ajuda para ficar pronta." Alice casualmente fez seu caminho para o meu armário. "A sua seleção não é muito melhor agora que o seu guarda-roupa inteiro está aqui".

Empurrando a pequena duende para fora do meu caminho, eu comecei a puxar as roupas do meu armário. "Olhe, Alice, eu ficarei confortável em um par de jeans e uma camiseta durante parte do dia. Eu não sou sua boneca humana da Barbie".

"Está bem." Ela bateu e sentou-se na cama fazendo beicinho.

Enquanto eu terminava de ficar pronta, eu ouvia Alice bufando e suspirando sobre minhas pobres decisões. Eu tive que dar um tapa na mão dela várias vezes enquanto ela tentava colocar mais maquiagem ou produto no meu cabelo. "Alice, eu vou te matar se você não parar. Eu te amo, mas eu vou te matar." Eu dei a ela o meu olhar mais severo.

"Está bem." Ela cuspiu. "Mas, Bella, eu posso _por favor_ prepará-la para a festa?"

Não havia maneira de sair disso. Eu queria tentar e parecer muito especial naquela noite e eu sabia que não poderia fazê-lo sozinha. "Sim, mas nada muito por cima, entendeu?"

Ela fez uma cruz sobre seu coração com o dedo. "Eu prometo".

No caminho para sua loja eu disse a ela tudo sobre James, e ela confirmou que ela teria se sentido estranha também. Então ela me perguntou tudo sobre a minha viagem com Edward e eu dei a ela a versão resumida. Ela não ficou contente com as minhas respostas. Ela queria algo sobre Edward e eu. Eu acalmei-a e disse-lhe que acabamos ficando muito bem juntos e que eu pensava que seríamos bons amigos agora. De jeito nenhum eu diria a ela que eu o vi de cueca, ou que compartilhamos uma cama juntos. Eu amava a garota, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu suportaria essa linha de perguntas de ninguém. Eu mal podia suportar minha própria linha de perguntas.

Quando chegamos à loja, Rosalie e Esme estavam lá. As duas me cumprimentaram com abraços e Alice desapareceu para os fundos.

Eu me sentei em uma cadeira macia em frente a Rosalie e Esme. "O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?"

Rosalie disse, "Eu estou aqui para ajudar Alice. Você precisa parecer sexy. Nós todas sabemos que você pareceria como uma freira se você escolhesse o vestido".

Esme deu um tapinha na perna de Rosalie. "Rose, deixe-a em paz. Bella, eu estou aqui para estar ao seu lado. Eu sei como essas duas podem ser e quero proteger a sua doce virtude. Além do mais, eu preciso de um vestido. Carlisle e eu estaremos presentes no jantar também".

Alice entrou empurrando um cabideiro com cerca de uma centena de vestidos nele. "Alice, você não tem esse tanto de vestidos em sua loja. Onde você conseguiu todos eles?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu queria ter certeza de que tivéssemos bastante opções, então eu fui a Seattle na semana passada e comprei vários vestidos para você e mamãe experimentarem, e qualquer coisa que não escolhermos, eu devolverei." Ela esfregou suas mãos juntas perversamente. "Tudo bem, Bella, tire a roupa".

"O quê?" Engoli em seco.

"Oh, vamos lá. A loja está fechada e todas nós somos meninas aqui. Supere isso, Bella, tire a roupa agora".

As próximas duas horas foram gastas com Esme e eu fazendo um desfile de moda para Rosalie e Alice. Havia alguns vestidos que eu gostei e alguns que eram ridículos. Alice sabia que eu não usaria alguns desses vestidos e só queria me torturar. Esme já havia encontrado o seu vestido perfeito. Era um vestido preto simples colado ao corpo, com uma pequena série de alças finas. Ela estava linda. Estávamos chegando ao final do cabideiro e eu ainda tinha que encontrar um vestido para mim.

Eu deslizei o último vestido e, antes mesmo de eu olhar no espelho, eu soube pelo rosto do meu público, que este era o escolhido. Alice tinha um sorriso radiante e logo batia palmas, Rosalie assobiava e se abanava, e Esme soltou um murmúrio, "oh" e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Virei-me para me ver no espelho. Sequer consegui controlar o sorriso radiante que se espalhou em meu rosto. O vestido era amarelo pálido e requintado. Era sem alças e justo abaixo do peito, com uma fita amarela de pérolas em torno da linha acima da cintura e uma camada de chiffon que fluía para os topos dos meus pés. Era o vestido mais bonito que eu já tinha usado.

_*__Foto do vestido__: http:/ shop. nordstrom. com/ S/ 3022655? tuid= 000006cb- 006f- 0861- 6c61- 726765727669& id= 9303349& largeImg= 0&tname=product (retirar os espaços)._

Enquanto eu estava ali me olhando no espelho apenas radiante, ouvi um sussurro atrás de mim. Eu não tinha certeza de quem disse isso, mas as palavras eram distintas. "Edward saberá quando ele a vir assim." Eu não me virei, mas eu senti um canto da minha boca levantar antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo.

O resto da semana voou. Reunião com os clientes, uma abundância de leitura e edição, e desempacotando e armazenando tudo, foi suficiente para manter-me realmente ocupada. Eu não tinha visto Edward a semana toda, ele nunca apareceu para correr novamente depois de eu não correr com ele no dia depois da minha birra. Eu encontrei Jacob para o almoço de quinta-feira e fizemos os nossos planos para o sábado. Nós falamos sobre a mudança. Edward foi intencionalmente deixado de fora da conversa de ambas as partes. Ele disse que nunca esteve em L.A. e adoraria que eu desse a ele um tour pela cidade algum dia. O almoço tinha acabado cedo porque ele foi chamado pelo hospital, mas não sem antes ele me dizendo o quanto ele esperava ver o quão bonita eu estaria no jantar.

O dia do jantar de gala finalmente tinha chegado. Eu era uma bagunça emocional. Eventos formais não eram realmente a minha coisa, então eu definitivamente sentia um pouco de medo. Fiquei lisonjeada com o pensamento de ser convidada para participar do jantar de gala com um homem atraente. Emoção e nervosismo também me encheram. Era uma pequena parte da inovação porque eu também estaria vendo Edward vestido de gala. Eu me senti torturada enquanto Alice realizava vários tratamentos de beleza em mim _durante todo o dia_.

Eu estava quase pronta para o jantar. Alice estava terminando todos os seus toques finais em mim. Recebi uma camada final de spray fixador sobre o meu cabelo ondulado que pendia para o meio das minhas costas, mais uma camada de brilho labial para meus lábios cor de rosa e alguns esguichos de perfume no meu pescoço e pulsos. Ela então envolveu rapidamente uma pulseira de diamantes ao redor do meu pulso e colocou-me uns enormes brincos de diamante, tudo emprestado por ela, claro.

"Tudo bem, Bella, eu tenho que ir. Preciso ir e arrumar o cabelo da minha mãe também." Alice deu um passo para trás para admirar o seu trabalho. "Você está perfeita".

"Somente por causa da sua ajuda".

Um olhar triste atravessou seu rosto e ela respondeu, "Quando você vai realmente se ver, Bella?" Ela me abraçou apertado e virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Estendendo-me para agarrar o meu aperto, tive um vislumbre de mim no meu espelho de corpo inteiro. Levantei-me ereta e andei em linha reta e parei na frente do espelho. A pessoa no espelho parecia bonita, mas não era eu. Era quem Alice tinha me tornado. Debaixo de toda a maquiagem e vestido, eu ainda era a velha e chata Bella.

Imaginei como seria quando eu descesse as escadas e visse Jacob parecendo encantador. Imaginei que meu coração correria, as borboletas vibrariam e isso me fez sorrir apenas com o pensamento nele. Eu esperava que eu tivesse a sensação que ele era um homem com quem eu poderia estar, que eu estava pronta para ter um relacionamento adulto.

Eu fui puxada dos meus pensamentos quando Charlie me chamou da escada. Soltei um longo suspiro quando peguei um último olhar de mim no espelho.

Seguindo para as escadas, eu tive que me concentrar muito em não cair. Eu nunca tinha usado saltos tão altos como os que Alice tinha atado aos meus pés e eu não confiava em mim para não cair. Quando cheguei no último degrau, em pé diante de mim estavam Charlie e Jacob, ambos com suas mandíbulas escancaradas. Eu rapidamente puxei o topo do meu vestido para cima para certificar-me de que meu peito não tinha caído para fora ou algo assim. De repente, senti-me muito insegura.

O silêncio deixou-me desconfortável. "O quê?" Eu bati.

Charlie não se mexeu, nem mesmo piscou. A boca de Jacob levantou-se num sorriso e ele endireitou seus ombros e deu um passo em minha direção. "Bella, você está absolutamente deslumbrante. Não, isso não chega nem perto de descrever você. Eu nunca vi ninguém tão bonita como você".

"Obrigada. Alice fez isso." Olhei para o chão sentindo todo o meu corpo transformar-se num vermelho brilhante.

"Não, Alice não poderia fazer isso. Ninguém poderia. _Você_ é bonita." Ele estendeu sua mão e agarrou a minha. "Você está pronta?"

"Sim".

Charlie limpou sua garganta atrás de mim. Eu me virei para ele e vi lágrimas em seus olhos. "Até agora, eu nunca tinha visto que a minha menina tinha crescido e virado uma mulher." Sua voz tremeu ao final de suas palavras e ele baixou os olhos para seus sapatos.

Meu coração foi aquecido pelas palavras que Charlie disse. Charlie nunca tinha sido bom com as palavras. Não foi fácil para ele dizer isso para mim. Ele e eu éramos da mesma forma nisso, nunca poderíamos dizer às pessoas as coisas emocionais. Eu estendi a mão e abracei-o firmemente. "Eu te amo, pai".

"Eu também te amo, criança".

Nós dois nos afastamos e eu virei para a porta onde Jacob estava esperando. Quando me aproximei dele, ele abriu a porta e pôs a mão nas minhas costas. Eu senti o calor de sua mão enquanto ele me levou para o seu carro. Jacob segurou minha mão para ajudar-me a entrar no carro. Enquanto ele fechava a porta, ele me deu um sorriso enorme, mas as palavras não foram ditas. Nunca me senti tão como uma dama como me senti naquele momento. Enquanto ele caminhava ao redor do carro, senti uma pontada de decepção. Eu não senti nenhuma das coisas que eu esperava sentir quando eu vi Jacob. Eu me senti confortável e ele fez-me sentir bonita e ele era um homem atraente, mas havia algo faltando. Ele deslizou em seu assento e pegou minha mão e segurou-a sobre o volante do carro. Nós dirigimos pelo caminho em um silêncio confortável por um tempo e então eu não poderia suportar o silêncio por mais tempo, Jacob e eu sempre tínhamos algo sobre o que falar.

"O silêncio está me matando." Virei o meu corpo olhando para ele.

Parecia que todo o seu rosto era um grande sorriso. "Bella, você me deixou sem palavras. Eu nem sei o que dizer para você".

"Obrigada," eu disse timidamente, "mas esse silêncio tornará a noite muito longa. Então se você realmente não pode falar comigo quando estou toda fantasiada, eu estaria mais do que disposta a ir para casa e vestir um par de jeans".

"De jeito nenhum." Jacob começou a rir, era como música para meus ouvidos e eu imediatamente relaxei.

Minha autoconsciência tinha agora ido embora e eu pude realmente olhar para ele pela primeira vez esta noite. Ele parecia muito bonito em seu smoking, mas acho que eu o preferia de jeans e uma camiseta. "Ei, desculpe por eu não dizer isso antes, mas você está realmente muito bonito esta noite".

"Obrigado. Eu acho que vamos ganhar como o casal mais bonito esta noite." Ele apertou minha mão e sorriu.

Esse era o Jacob que eu conhecia e com quem me divertia. De repente tive a sensação de que esta noite seria algo ótimo.

Nós rimos e conversamos como de costume todo o caminho para o jantar. Eu esperava que minhas lágrimas de risada não estragassem minha maquiagem que Alice tinha passado tanto tempo para me deixar pronta.

Jacob conduziu-me através do salão de baile com a minha mão enganchada em seu braço e isso parecia bom. Jacob era um cavalheiro e me apresentou a todos com quem ele falou, mas eu não podia deixar de estar entediada. Eu não conhecia essas pessoas, eu não sabia sobre qualquer um dos eventos que eles falavam e eu realmente não sabia muito sobre a área médica. Eu gostaria que houvesse alguém que eu conhecesse aqui.

"Jake," eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Vou usar o banheiro feminino, eu volto já".

Ele colocou a mão nas minhas costas. "Você quer que eu vá com você?"

Sorrindo, eu disse, "Não, eu acho que posso encontrá-lo sozinha, eu sou uma garota grande".

Ele me deu seu grande sorriso e voltou para a conversa que continuava sem ele.

Vagando pelo salão eu encontrei o banheiro feminino. Quando eu abri a porta vi que estava cheio de mulheres fofocando e retocando a maquiagem. Uma mulher em particular chamou minha atenção. Tânia estava olhando no espelho aplicando um pouco de gloss e rindo com outras duas mulheres.

Eu escapei para fora do banheiro. Eu não queria que ela me visse. Eu não queria ser rude e ignorar Tânia, mas eu também não queria falar com ela.

Uma imagem da bela Tânia nos lindos braços de Edward correu pela minha mente. Senti as lágrimas brotando em meus olhos. Eu realmente não quero estar aqui. Eu não pertenço a este lugar. Eu queria deslizar para fora daqui e pegar um táxi para casa. Eu queria estar na minha zona de conforto, em casa, na cama, lendo um bom livro. Mas isso magoaria Jake se eu fosse embora, ou se ele soubesse o quão desconfortável eu estava.

Eu tomei poucos passos do banheiro enxugando as lágrimas dos meus olhos. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e manobrei em torno de uma mesa. Quando olhei para cima, como ímãs meus olhos puxaram diretamente para o bonito homem com um smoking, parado do outro lado do salão na minha frente. Edward estava impressionante todo de preto. O smoking só acentuava seu longo corpo magro. Eu poderia dizer que ele tentou pentear seu cabelo desgrenhado, mas ainda era uma bagunça bronze. Eu tinha certeza que ele esteve correndo seus dedos por ele a noite toda. Ele estava rindo com outro médico que eu tinha visto com ele no hospital. Enquanto eu estava ali olhando para Edward, seus olhos encontraram os meus.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram assim que ele olhou para mim. Eu fiquei um pouco insegura, eu tinha pisado em um papel higiênico enquanto eu estava no banheiro? Então ele encontrou meus olhos novamente e seu belo sorriso se propagou em seu rosto. E, de repente, lá estava o sentimento que eu queria sentir quando eu vi Jacob esta noite. Meu estômago estava cheio de borboletas, calafrios correndo para cima e para baixo dos meus braços, meu coração estava acelerado e eu senti um sorriso incontrolável se propagando através do meu rosto.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Então, o que acharam? Eu sei que vocês estão provavelmente decepcionados que só chegamos ao jantar de gala, mas havia muita coisa para um capítulo. Próximo capítulo é a perspectiva de Edward e a festa inteira. Eu me pergunto o que ele estava pensando quando viu Bella através do salão e me pergunto o que virá disso. Prevejo bons tempos no horizonte._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Gostaram? A cada cap. eu me apaixono mais por essa fic... mas confesso que estou com um pouco de medo do que o James pode aprontar...  
_

_**Thaís**__: que bom que está gostando, daqui pra frente só tende a melhorar._

_**D**__: aí está mais um cap., tenha só um pouquinho mais de paciência e logo vc verá o que acontece!_

_**Dyana Camila**__: fico feliz que vc está gostando! E aproveito para agradecê-la por sempre deixar reviews em todos os caps. de todas as fics que vc lê! Obrigada!_

_**Janaina**__: que bom que gostou, é sempre bom ver que novas leitoras descobrem essa fic e gostam dela tanto quanto eu._

_**Ana Alice Matos**__: adorei sua review "gigante", obrigada! Fico feliz que vc goste das minhas traduções, eu procuro sempre por boas fics para traduzir pra vc´s! Concordo com vc, as coisas nessa fic acontecem naturalmente, os personagens e suas atitudes são muito bem construídos._

_**Nathalia Peverell Cullen**__: obrigada por acompanhar. Estou postando sempre de quinta-feira nessa fic. Estou tentanto adiantar mais alguns caps. e assim que eu conseguir, vou postar mais de 1 cap. por semana, então... aguarde!_

_**Carol Waldorf**__: e quem não quer dormir agarradinha com o nosso Ed? Kkk_

_**Irene**__: OMG, eu adoro todos os seus comentários! Fico que nem uma tonta aqui rindo sozinha, me divirto muito! Vc sabe que se não fosse por vc, eu nunca estaria aqui! Obrigada por me "descobrir" e me apresentar esse mundo de tradução de fanfics, vc sabe que te admiro tb né? E te amo, flor! E quanto à fic, que ótimo que vc está gostando, logo logo vem mais..._

_Obrigada a todas vc´s que deixaram reviews! Eu traduzo especialmente pra vc´s! E para as pessoas que nunca deixaram nenhuma, manifestem-se!_

_Bjs e até o próximo,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Desmoronando

_**Nota da Autora:**__ a__qui está o capítulo que todos estavam esperando. Oh, o que eu não daria para estar em seus monitores observando seus rostos enquanto vocês lêem este capítulo. __Aproveite, e eu sei que você vai. _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 16 – Desmoronando**

**EPOV**

"Baby, estou indo para o banheiro feminino." Tânia apertou minha mão antes de se virar e sair. Enquanto eu a observava se afastar em seu vestido Vera Wang excessivamente caro e preto, ela olhou para mim por cima do seu ombro e piscou.

Rapidamente, voltei para a conversa ocorrendo dentro do meu círculo de colegas. Eu estava entediado e desesperado para falar sobre outra coisa que não dinheiro e trabalho. Eu não teria sequer comparecido a este evento se não fosse o amor de Tânia para estes assuntos sociais. Eu teria preferido muito mais enviar um cheque e gastar minha noite assistindo ESPN. Esme também tinha sido particularmente persistente para que eu comparecesse hoje à noite. Eu ainda não descobri a razão, já que ela nunca me empurrou a participar de coisas assim. Ela desgostava tanto quanto eu.

Deixando escapar um suspiro, virei-me um pouco do grupo e deixei meus olhos percorrerem o salão. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava procurando, mas senti um puxão em direção a algo. Meus olhos tinham circulado metade do salão quando então o meu corpo inteiro congelou.

Do outro lado da pista de dança estava Bella Swan, e ela estava linda. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu entendi a expressão "tirar o fôlego". Quando meus olhos caíram sobre ela, eu senti como se o vento estivesse batendo limpando tudo de mim.

Ela parecia tão alta, meus olhos imediatamente dispararam para seus pés. Eu não podia acreditar, ela estava usando saltos. Eu nunca tinha visto Bella de saltos antes. Ela nunca tinha usado-os porque ela sabia que cairia de cara no chão. Meus olhos derivaram pelo tecido amarelo que fluía em cascata sobre seu corpo e, em seguida, minha atenção ficou encantada com seus ombros nus e clavícula, mostrando apenas o decote suficiente para provocar qualquer homem. Seus cabelos castanhos pareciam tão macios pendurados em cachos ao redor de seus ombros. Ela estava tão bonita. Não, isso não era o bastante. Ela estava _sexy_.

Meu corpo estava paralisado, como se eu não pudesse me mover mesmo que eu quisesse. Meu coração era ensurdecedor no meu peito e eu senti que minha mente estava indo em uma centena de direções ao mesmo tempo. Nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram e foram trancados um no outro. Ela estava corando, provavelmente porque ela tinha me pegado examinando-a. Então, sem pensar, meu rosto se encheu com um sorriso, senti como se esse sorriso estivesse radiante para fora de todo o meu corpo. Se eu achava que ela não poderia ser mais bonita, eu estava errado, quando eu vi seu sorriso contagiante se espalhar através de seu rosto, meu coração pulou no meu peito.

Não tendo certeza de quanto tempo nós dois ficamos ali olhando um para o outro, eu decidi ir falar com ela. Pela primeira vez, senti-me nervoso de falar com Bella. Quando ela percebeu que eu estava andando em sua direção, seu sorriso tornou-se maior e ela começou a diminuir a distância entre nós.

Apenas alguns passos longe de Bella, a imagem dela foi bloqueada assim que Tânia pisou na minha linha de visão. Tânia usava um sorriso forçado no rosto e me perguntei se ela tinha testemunhado minha surpresa ao ser atingido por outra mulher. Senti meu sorriso cair um pouco, mas continuei a caminhar em direção a Tânia.

Quando Tânia me alcançou, ela me puxou para um abraço. Este não era um comportamento comum para ela. Ela deve ter visto a minha resposta a Bella. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e olhei por cima do seu ombro para o rosto caído de Bella. Quando Bella e meus olhos se encontraram novamente, ela rapidamente olhou para o chão e se afastou. O olhar triste em seu rosto fez o meu estômago virar em nós.

"Sentiu minha falta?" A voz de Tânia perguntou quando ela puxou-me dos meus pensamentos.

Afastei-me dela e sorri. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Se eu estivesse sendo completamente honesto comigo mesmo, eu mal percebi que ela tinha saído. Sabendo muito bem que eu não podia dizer não, respondi, "Claro".

Ela agarrou a minha mão. "Vamos dançar." Tânia puxou minha mão em direção a pista de dança e eu a segui.

Tânia era uma dançarina perfeita, eu e ela deslizamos na pista de dança e a maioria dos olhos estava em nós. Às vezes, quando dançávamos, eu me sentia como Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers. Tânia me informou de todos os boatos que ouviu no banheiro feminino e senti meus olhos revirarem de tédio. Buscando pelo salão por Bella novamente, eu me perguntei o que tinha feito seu olhar ser tão triste anteriormente. Eu avistei-a do outro lado do salão segurando o braço de Jacob em um grupo de pessoas rindo. Eu só podia vê-la de costas e vi como os cachos de cabelo deslocavam através de suas costas enquanto seus ombros sacudiam com a risada.

"Edward?" Tânia perguntou irritada. "Você ouviu o que eu disse?"

"O quê? Desculpe. O que você estava dizendo?" Eu forcei meus olhos de volta para Tânia e o olhar no seu rosto fez-me sentir culpa instantaneamente. Eu tinha ferido seus sentimentos.

Interrompendo um momento estranho, a voz de minha mãe soou e foi como música aos meus ouvidos. "Edward." Ela chamou quando meu pai e ela vieram em nossa direção.

Alcançando a minha mãe, eu disse, "Mãe, você está deslumbrante como de costume." Ela sorriu para mim e puxou-me em seus braços.

"Você também, meu menino." Ela então voltou a elogiar a beleza de Tânia. Meu pai apertou minha mão e perguntou como estava sendo a noite. Nós compartilhamos de alguma conversa ociosa e, em seguida, meus pais partiram para fazer suas rondas de visitar velhos amigos.

Olhei para Tânia com um sorriso. "Vamos?" Fiz um gesto com o braço para que continuássemos a nossa dança.

Tânia soltou da minha mão e se afastou de mim. "Edward, eu estou indo".

"Ok, deixe-me pegar nossos casacos e nós vamos." Ansioso para sair, coloquei minha mão na parte inferior de suas costas para guiá-la para fora.

Tânia empurrou minha mão para longe e olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos. "Não, Edward, eu estou deixando você." Antes que eu pudesse compreender o que ela disse, ela já estava fazendo uma rápida saída.

Tentando não chamar a atenção para nós dois, eu casualmente corri para a porta. "Tânia, espere!" Gritei através de todo o pátio.

Tânia parou, mas não se virou, eu podia ver seus ombros tremendo. "O que você quer, Edward?"

"Eu quero uma explicação. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu e por que você está terminando isto".

Ela desmoronou na minha frente, gritos horríveis escaparam de sua boca, seu corpo todo tremia e ela tentava desesperadamente enxugar o constante fluxo de lágrimas. Meu coração estava quebrando por ela. Eu nunca a tinha visto chorar desse jeito. Ali foi definido que a parte masculina de mim não tinha idéia de como lidar com uma mulher chorando. Eu deveria deixá-la sozinha, pegá-la em meus braços, forçá-la a falar comigo, dar-lhe um lenço? Eu não tinha idéia. Eu peguei a mão dela e a levei para um banco na esquina, onde teríamos alguma privacidade. Gentilmente, eu a puxei para baixo no banco ao meu lado. Ela enterrou a cabeça no meu peito e apenas soluçou. Eu só segurei-a até que ela tivesse chorado tudo o que ela precisava. Finalmente, ela olhou para mim com linhas de rímel escorrendo pelo rosto. Eu estendi minha mão e suavemente limpei as marcas pretas para fora de seu rosto.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei mal acima de um sussurro.

Era quase como se ela tivesse esquecido o que ela queria fazer e eu lhe perguntar o que estava errado a tivesse lembrado. Ela endireitou-se e virou-se para longe de mim tomando algumas respirações profundas. "Eu não posso estar com você, Edward. Não quando eu sei que você está apaixonado por outra pessoa." Ela olhou para mim quase que implorando para eu dizer que ela estava errada.

Assumi que ela estava falando de Bella, mas eu não estava apaixonado por ela. "Eu não sei do que você está falando, Tânia. Eu te amo".

"Eu sei que você me ama, e é isso que eu mantive dizendo a mim mesma quando penso em você e Bella um com o outro".

"Eu não estou apaixonado por Bella." Eu implorei.

"Edward, você precisa parar de mentir para si mesmo!" Ela praticamente gritou. "Se você não está apaixonado por ela, então por que eu quase fiquei doente de inveja quando vi o jeito que você estava olhando para ela nesse baile?"

Suas palavras me atingiram como uma parede e eu fiquei sem palavras. O que eu senti quando vi Bella no baile foi indescritível, mas eu não acho que foi amor?

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu enganei-me em pensar que você era o escolhido. Se você fosse, eu sei que você teria se casado comigo até agora, ou pelo menos proposto. Você é um homem tão bom e isso é provavelmente por que você pode nem sequer ver que você a ama. Você nunca me trairia e eu aprecio isso. Sua lealdade é uma das coisas que eu amo sobre você. Mas Edward, eu não vou ser uma segunda opção. Eu não vou compactuar com um homem que não olha para mim do jeito que você olhou para ela esta noite".

"Tânia." Eu implorei. Minha voz soou áspera e desesperada.

"Não, Edward." Ela acariciou meu rosto com a mão. Eu olhei para ela e ela estava sorrindo. "De repente, eu estou realmente bem com isso. Acho que dizer tudo isso em voz alta apenas confirmou o que eu sabia o tempo todo. Tudo vai ficar bem." Ela se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente nos lábios, demorando-se por um momento e, em seguida, encostou sua testa contra a minha. "Estou indo agora. Espero que vocês dois sejam felizes juntos".

Quando ela se levantou para ir embora, eu peguei a mão dela e levantei-me ao seu lado. "Eu te amo, você sabe disso, não é?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu sei, mas não o suficiente." E então ela se foi.

Sentindo-me oprimido pelo que tinha acontecido, eu caí de volta para o banco. Eu não podia acreditar que Tânia havia terminado a nossa relação e, mais do que isso, ela estava completamente correta. Eu não a amava o suficiente para me casar com ela, mas eu a amava o suficiente para não querer quebrar seu coração. Eu tinha sido tão covarde. Ela merecia muito mais do que eu e eu nunca a deixei ir porque eu não queria ser o cara mau.

"Edward, está tudo bem? Onde está Tânia?" Minha mãe parecia preocupada quando virou a esquina e se sentou ao meu lado. "Eu vi você e Tânia praticamente correndo da festa, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, acho que está tudo bem".

Esme olhou em volta. "Bem, onde ela está?"

"Ela foi embora." Olhei para minha confusa mãe. "Ela terminou comigo".

Minha mãe deveria ficar chateada, achei que ela queria que eu me casasse com Tânia, mas ela não parecia perturbada. "Você está bem com isso?"

"Acho que sim. Eu nunca pensei que uma ruptura pudesse ser tão civilizada." Senti-me começar a sorrir.

"Ela deu a você uma razão?"

"Ela acha que eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa e ela quer mais para si mesma".

Um sorriso conhecedor cruzou o rosto de minha mãe. "Você está apaixonada por Bella?"

Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto o olhar de confusão alcançou meu rosto. "Por que você disse Bella? Eu nunca disse Bella".

"Porque você está apaixonado por ela, filho, mas, aparentemente, você ainda precisa descobrir isso. Vejo você lá dentro." Ela se levantou e me deu um sorriso e voltou para o baile.

_O que havia de errado com todo mundo? Eu não estou apaixonado por Bella_ Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo e me inclinei descansando meus cotovelos sobre meus joelhos.

Contemplando em minha cabeça mais e mais como eu poderia fugir indo para casa, eu decidi que era melhor não. Achei que não podia fugir desaparecendo, quase todos já tinham me visto. Obriguei-me a voltar para a festa. Sabendo que o jantar seria servido em breve, eu fui em busca do meu cartão de assento e tomei o meu lugar à mesa. Várias pessoas começaram a sentar-se, mas ainda havia muitas dançando e conversando em pequenos grupos.

Tal como antes, meus olhos foram imediatamente puxados para Bella. Ela não era difícil de encontrar, já que era uma das únicas mulheres não usando roupa preta. Ela estava dançando com Jacob e parecia desconfortável. Senti o canto da minha boca começar a levantar sabendo que ela detestava dançar. Então ela começou a rir e eu senti meu sorriso cair e eu não entendia por que ela ser feliz me deixava triste.

Enquanto ela caminhava com Jacob para a sua mesa, ela estava sempre na minha linha de visão. Meus pensamentos foram arrancados de Bella assim que minha mesa tinha se enchido com outros convidados, incluindo os meus pais.

"O que há de errado, Edward, você parece distraído?" Carlisle perguntou.

Esme, não tão sutilmente, sussurrou ao meu pai, "Lembra que eu te disse que Tânia acabou de terminar com ele".

"Essa foi a mamãe sutil, eu estou bem. Eu só tenho um monte de..."

"Uau, Bella Swan parece bem toda embonecada." Carlisle disse com admiração.

"Não é?" Minha mãe tentou discretamente olhar na minha direção. Ela não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom. "Ela sempre foi uma menina tão adorável. Ela fará algum homem muito feliz." Eu rosnei me perguntando se esta seria uma nova aventura da minha mãe, colocando Bella e eu juntos.

Salvando-me de lidar com as estranhas sutilezas de meus pais, o jantar foi servido. Meu estômago estava inquieto durante todo o jantar e nada tinha o gosto bom para mim. Os discursos sobre a nova ala pediátrica e todas as doações foram longos e chatos. Eu estava distraído e nada estava mantendo a minha atenção. Eu tinha certeza que isso tinha a ver com o meu rompimento com Tânia e tudo o que ela disse para mim.

Meus olhos se voltaram novamente para Bella, parecia divertido observá-la pegar seu jantar. Ela parecia mais entediada do que eu. Senti uma vontade súbita de ir falar com ela, mas o braço em torno da parte traseira de sua cadeira lembrou-me do por que eu não podia. Por que uma garota tão boa como Bella se dá ao trabalho de sair com Jacob Black? Ela poderia ter alguém muito melhor do que ele. Ela era linda, inteligente, atlética, independente, forte, engraçada e ela poderia manter as minhas ironias melhor do que qualquer um que eu conhecia. Ela era perfeita.

Sem controlar, meus pensamentos foram consumidos com imagens de Bella e eu. Fui levado de volta para o que eu senti quando um golpe de eletricidade fluiu através de mim naquela noite que eu a beijei na casa dos meus pais. A confusão que ela causou em mim quando ela tocou minha perna quando estava deitada na grama olhando para mim. Meu ciúme furioso quando eu tinha visto ela e Jacob em um encontro. A expectativa que eu sempre sentia enquanto ficava pronto para nossas corridas matinais. Minha natureza protetora com ela, como ter certeza que Alice estava lá para ela enquanto seu pai estava em cirurgia, ou tendo certeza que ela não dirigiria sozinha para Los Angeles. A visão dela segurando uma criança em _nossa_ casa na noite em que eu a vi segurando a minha sobrinha. Quão normal pareceu vivermos juntos em L.A. Eu me lembrei o que tinha simplesmente transpirado de dentro de mim quando eu a vi pela primeira vez no salão do baile. Acima de tudo, eu me lembrei daquela manhã no quarto do hotel. A memória que eu estive tentando calar por uma semana. Eu tinha acordado com o som da minha voz chamando seu nome, quando então a realização me bateu que eu a estava segurando em meus braços. Eu não me mexi, eu não queria, e como eu me senti tão vazio quando ela deslizou cuidadosamente para fora dos meus braços.

Meus pulmões começaram a parecer como se estivessem sendo esmagados por minhas costelas. Senti como se eu não conseguisse respirar e eu estava começando a suar. Desculpando-me na mesa, corri para o banheiro. Joguei um pouco de água no meu rosto e tomei algumas respirações longas e profundas. Quando finalmente senti que tinha a minha respiração sob controle, eu me olhei no espelho e comecei a rir.

_Seu idiota, elas estão certas. Você está completamente apaixonado por Bella Swan e você nem sequer sabia disso._

Levei alguns minutos para obter uma melhor compostura antes de retornar para a festa. Minha respiração estava de volta ao controle e eu tinha conseguido controlar o meu sorriso, mas não houve controle sobre a alegria irradiando no meu rosto.

Quando voltei para a mesa, meus pais me cumprimentaram com a aparência de confusão e preocupação.

"Você está bem?" Meu pai perguntou calmamente.

"Nunca estive melhor." Eu ainda estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Minha mãe começou a sufocar em sua água e eu gentilmente dei um tapinha em suas costas. "Você está bem, mãe?"

"Mmmhmmm." Ela sorriu e deu um tapinha em meu joelho. Ela sussurrou, "Você parece que viu Bella vestida para o baile".

Eu olhei exatamente para Bella e senti paz lavar em cima de mim assim que me rendi ao fato de que eu amava aquela linda mulher. "Eu a vi. Foi como vê-la pela primeira vez".

Esme calmamente deu um gritinho e envolveu os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "O que você vai fazer?"

Encolhendo meus ombros e soltando um longo suspiro, eu disse a ela, "Eu não sei".

A maior parte da noite eu passei sentado à minha mesa sozinho, observando como Bella seguia Jacob ao redor e dançava em seus braços. Eu sabia que tinha que sair dessa. Só porque eu percebi que estava apaixonado por Bella, não significa que ela pertencia a mim. Ela estava aqui com Jacob. Ela queria estar com ele, o pensamento de Jacob e Bella _juntos_ me fez sentir mal.

Minha frustração foi se formando e eu decidi que deveria ir para casa e limpar a minha cabeça. Eu olhei para cima para dar um último olhar para Bella e, quando eu tinha finalmente encontrado o seu, os nossos olhos se prenderam. Ela me deu um meio sorriso e eu senti meu coração disparar. Jacob se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela acenou de volta para ele. Então Jacob se virou e deixou-a parada sobre a pista de dança.

Movendo-se sobre sua própria vontade, meus pés guiaram em direção a Bella. Ela estava saindo da pista de dança; meu passo acelerou, não querendo que ela se afastasse. Assim que ela chegou à beira da pista de dança, meus dedos tocaram seu ombro nu e enviou meus nervos às chamas. Eu continuei a deslizar lentamente a minha mão descendo pelo seu braço macio. Bella enrijeceu e girou por cima do ombro para ver quem tinha tocado nela. Quando ela olhou nos meus olhos, a minha mão fez contato com a dela. Eu assenti com a cabeça ligeiramente para a pista de dança assim que a orquestra começou a tocar Clair de Lune, de Debussy. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, o que foi uma das coisas mais sexy que eu já vi, e então ela acenou com a cabeça. Enlaçando meus dedos com os dela, eu guiei-nos para a pista de dança. Nunca soltando sua mão, eu envolvi meu outro braço em volta da sua cintura e descansei minha mão na parte inferior de suas costas. Eu puxei o corpo dela para o meu e, assim que o fiz, o salão em torno de mim se tornou um borrão. Era como se estivéssemos sozinhos, era só ela e eu no salão. Arrepios correram pela minha espinha quando Bella estendeu sua mão para descansá-la no meu ombro. Quando Bella olhou para mim com seus olhos castanhos, meu coração derreteu. Eu não conseguia entender como ou por que eu tinha sido capaz de ignorar e combater esses sentimentos por tanto tempo. Nunca perdendo o contato visual com ela, comecei a escorregar-nos sobre a pista de dança. Seu aperto em mim tornou-se mais apertado e vi medo nos olhos dela, ela estava desconfortável dançando. Parte de mim queria parar e acalmá-la, mas a outra parte de mim queria continuar e mostrar a ela que eu poderia guiá-la e eu nunca a deixaria cair. Olhei fixamente nos olhos dela, implorando para saber se ela estava sentindo alguma coisa do que eu estava sentindo. Suas sobrancelhas começaram a franzir e eu vi algo em seus olhos, mas antes que eu pudesse entender isso, ela desviou o olhar. Puxei-a ainda mais para perto de mim, colocando nossas caras de rosto colado. Como eu inalei seu cheiro, um pouco alto demais, seu cheiro de morangos e frésias me embriagou. Senti como se eu nunca seria capaz de obter o suficiente dela.

A música foi chegando ao fim e eu percebi que não tínhamos falado uma única palavra um para o outro. Soltando meu aperto nela, eu me inclinei para trás para olhar para ela. Ela seguiu o meu movimento e olhou nos meus olhos. Seu rosto estava corado, em um lindo rosa.

"Bella..." Foi a única palavra que havia escapado da minha boca quando alguém bateu no meu ombro. Virei minha cabeça para encontrar Jacob em pé a apenas um pé de distância do lado de Bella.

"Edward, eu vou levá-la a partir daqui." Ele acenou para mim com o sorriso mais arrogante que um ser humano poderia ter.

Olhei para Bella, que estava olhando para Jacob com uma expressão irritada. Ele não a conhecia? Ele não pode agir como se ele a possuísse, ela nunca aceitaria isso.

Decidindo que eu seria o melhor homem, liberei o meu aperto de Bella e acenei para Jacob.

Bella olhou para mim e eu sorri para ela. "Obrigado pela dança. Você está perfeita esta noite." Sem esperar pela sua resposta, voltei para minha mesa.

"Oi, querido." Esme chiou. Fiquei surpreso quando ela apareceu na minha frente do nada.

"Nossa, mãe, você me assustou." Eu disse segurando meu peito.

Um sorriso perverso se propagou pelo seu rosto. "Venha, filho, vamos dançar".

Todos esses anos Emmett e eu passamos humilhados e reclamando que Esme fez nossas aulas de dança valerem a pena, enquanto eu e ela girávamos em torno da pista de dança.

"Eu não te vejo tão feliz há muito tempo. Fica bem em você".

Revirando os olhos para ela, dei-lhe um meio sorriso. "Mãe, só porque agora estou consciente dos meus sentimentos não significa que alguma coisa mudou".

Ela suspirou. "Sim, mas é um começo." Ela sorriu seu sorriso contagiante e eu não pude resistir sorrir de volta.

Seu rosto ficou sério. "Você está bem com o rompimento de Tânia?"

"Sim, eu estou bem com isso. Eu não acho que algum dia eu fosse me casar com ela, então o rompimento era de se esperar." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Você pensava que se casaria com Tânia, o que mudou?" Esme perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado com um olhar de perplexidade.

Olhando para minha mãe eu deixei escapar um suspiro longo e lento. "Tânia é uma mulher incrível, ela é fácil de amar e eu tinha muita diversão com ela. Mas, eu comecei a me sentir como se deveria haver mais. Ela não consumia meus pensamentos, eu não tinha uma sensação de ansiedade quando eu a via e não havia descargas elétricas quando nos tocávamos, ou beijávamos".

Esme começou a rir. "Eu sei que os pensamentos consumindo e sentimentos de ansiedade sempre existiram para o seu pai e eu. Mas, pelo que eu entendo, isso nem sempre é o caso para a maioria das pessoas".

Meus olhos olharam por cima da cabeça de Esme e eu encontrei Bella. Sem olhar de volta para a minha mãe, eu respondi, "Eu acho que será para mim".

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento e olhei de volta para ver o que tinha travado a sua língua. Ela deixou um sorriso imenso atravessar seu rosto. "Eu realmente espero que sim, Edward. Vocês dois mercem isso".

Meu rosto caiu, eu estava elevando minhas esperanças e ainda não tinha acontecido nada. Até onde eu sabia, ela estava contente com Jacob. "Não, mãe. Eu nem mesmo sei se ela se sente da mesma maneira".

O resto da minha noite foi passada conversando com amigos e colegas e danças ocasionais. Meus olhos me perguntavam em momentos ociosos para encontrar Bella. Nós nunca conversamos de novo ou até mesmo fizemos contato visual novamente, o que me decepcionou. Eu estava esperando descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Jacob e, talvez, deixá-la saber que Tânia e eu tínhamos rompido.

A noite estava acabando e as pessoas começavam a ir embora. Eu queria dizer tchau para Bella. Senti-me mal que nós dividimos uma dança e nem sequer conversamos, mas eu estava tão concentrado com a nossa dança que uma conversa nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Buscando-a pelo salão, eu a vi e Jacob, eles eram um dos únicos casais dançando, escondidos em um canto. Toda vez que eu a vi esta noite ela estava sempre rindo com Jacob. Eu tinha inveja da diversão que eles compartilhavam um com o outro.

Perguntei-me se deveria ir até eles e dizer tchau, quando fui parado morto em meus calcanhares. Não mais de vinte metros à minha frente, eu observei quando Jacob se inclinou e beijou Bella. Eu senti como se estivesse assistindo isso acontecer em câmera lenta. Eu senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Assim que a realidade afundou, eu girei nos meus calcanhares e saí do prédio o mais rápido que pude. Eu pensei que ficaria doente.

Em um instante eu tinha atravessado a área do estacionamento e estava puxando as chaves do meu bolso. Deslizei para o meu Volvo e empurrei meu carro para a vida. Meu pé bateu no acelerador e eu me apressei para fora do estacionamento. Minha visão estava obscurecida por uma névoa vermelha. _Não Jacob Black, ela é boa demais pra ele._ No fundo eu sabia que provavelmente eu não era suficientemente bom para ela também, mas ele definitivamente não é bom o suficiente. Eu odiava esse cara ainda mais. Eu imaginei que isso é o que ele sentiu quando comecei a namorar com Tânia. Não me admira que houvesse tanta animosidade entre nós. Eu voei baixo pela rodovia 101, muito mais rápido do que deveria. Eu não poderia evitar, dirigir rápido era terapêutico para mim. A corrida de adrenalina, a velocidade, a sensação de deixar tudo para trás apenas fazia as coisas melhores para mim.

Duas horas depois eu puxei para a minha garagem. Eu não tinha decidido ir para casa até que minha cabeça tinha clareado um pouco e eu me senti mais no controle das minhas emoções.

Já era tarde e meu corpo estava exausto quando eu marchei até as escadas para minha casa. Eu entrei na casa escura e vazia e, de alguma forma, me senti solitário, embora eu sempre tivesse vivido sozinho. Entrei na sala de estar e liguei o interruptor de luz.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, já passa de uma hora da manhã?" Eu praticamente gritava. Eu não conseguia decidir se eu estava mais assustado com o inesperado grande imbecil no meu sofá, ou irritado que teria que lidar com ele no meu atual estado de autopiedade.

Emmett lentamente esticou os braços sobre a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá. "Qual é o seu problema? Eu precisava de algum lugar para dormir".

Emmett precisando de um lugar para ficar de repente iluminou meu humor. Joguei minhas chaves na mesa e tirei meu paletó. "Por que você precisaria de um lugar para ficar esta noite? Você não gosta da sua casa?" Eu dei-lhe um sorriso diabólico. Sabendo muito bem que Rose o tinha chutado para fora, por algum motivo ou outro, eu ainda queria fazê-lo dizer isso.

Emmett começou a esfregar sua nuca. "Bem, você conhece Rose. Ela pode ser um pouco sensível às vezes".

"Sensível não é uma palavra que eu usaria para descrever Rosalie." Eu disse tentando controlar minha risada.

"Bem, depois do meu turno hoje à noite eu fui assistir ao jogo com alguns dos caras".

"E?" Eu pressionei, sabendo que havia mais do que isso.

Ele deixou seus ombros caírem e soltou um rosnado. "E, hoje era o nosso aniversário e ela mandou as crianças para a casa de Alice e tinha planejado um jantar surpresa. Oh, e você deveria ter visto a lingerie que ela usava." Emmett estava balançando a cabeça em agonia.

Eu fui incapaz de controlar a risada que explodiu de mim. "Você está tão no fundo do poço. Você nunca vai sair desse buraco. Como no mundo você esquece o seu próprio aniversário?"

"O quê? Não é como se eu tivesse um grande coração desenhado na minha agenda na data de hoje." Ele respondeu exasperado.

"Bem, talvez você deveria ter".

Emmett caiu de volta contra o sofá esfregando seu rosto. "Ajude-me a corrigir isso. O que devo fazer?"

Quebrando a cabeça, eu tentei pensar em uma solução para ele. De repente, a solução perfeita para os nossos problemas surgiu na minha cabeça. "Nós podemos consertar isso e você vai me dever muito." Emmett se inclinou para frente apoiando em seus joelhos com um olhar que era um cruzamento entre o desespero e a antecipação. "Eu tinha uma viagem surpresa para São Francisco planejada para Tânia e eu neste fim de semana. Nós iríamos na noite de quarta-feira e ficaríamos até domingo. Mas, já que Tânia e eu rompemos esta noite, e..."

Emmett praticamente berrou, "Vocês o quê?"

"Tânia rompeu comigo. É uma longa história. Você quer saber a solução para o seu problema, ou não?" Eu bati para ele.

Ele estava acenando vigorosamente. "Sim." Então, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. "Mas depois você vai me contar o que aconteceu".

Correndo meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, eu decidi que teria que acabar com isso de qualquer maneira. "Tudo bem, olhe, eu vou deixá-lo com a viagem e, já que eu tenho os dois dias de folga do trabalho, eu poderia olhar as meninas pra você".

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, eu tinha um Emmett me levantando da cadeira em um abraço apertado. "Eu sabia que podia contar com você, irmãozinho. Você sempre sabe como consertar as coisas".

"Bem, eu não posso fazer Rosalie falar com você novamente. Você ainda tem que fazê-la aceitar ir com você em uma viagem romântica".

"Oh, certo." Ele sentou-se inclinado sobre os joelhos novamente. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e, em seguida, olhou para cima com um enorme sorriso. "Eu sei o que fazer." Ele disse balançando as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Grosseirão, eu não quero saber nenhum detalhe sobre sua vida pessoal com Rosalie." Estremeci com a imagem que passou em minha cabeça.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada diabólica. "Pelo menos eu estou tendo alguma. Falando de ter alguma, o que aconteceu com Tânia?"

Eu me inclinei de volta no sofá passando minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos pela milésima vez naquela noite. "Ela rompeu comigo. Ela disse que sabia que eu não me casaria com ela e ela não ia se acomodar".

"O quê? Como é que ela acha que estar com você é se acomodar? Os homens Cullen estão além de qualquer competição." Emmett certamente não sofria com a falta de auto-estima.

"Isso não é o que ela achava. Ela quer alguém que está completamente apaixonado por ela e que só quer estar com ela".

"O que é que isso significa? Você está deixando de fora alguma coisa. Cuspa isso, irmãozinho." Ele disse, deitando-se no sofá.

Eu joguei minha cabeça contra o sofá e debati se eu queria contar a Emmett o que mudou dentro de mim esta noite. Era inevitável, mamãe sabia, o que significava que Alice e Rose saberiam, o que significava que Emmett descobriria. Soltei um longo suspiro. "Bem, ela acha que estou apaixonado por Bella".

Emmett se inclinou sobre o seu lado e estava mais sério do que eu jamais o vi, ele disse, "Você está?"

Quando olhei para ele, eu apenas balancei a cabeça que sim.

Emmett rolou sobre suas costas e olhou para o teto. "Eu tenho que te dizer, eu nunca vi isso chegando. Rosalie fazia comentários sobre isso, mas eu sempre disse que ela era louca e que as meninas olham demais para as coisas. Eu pensei que você olhasse para ela como uma irmã mais nova, como eu olho".

"Eu pensei que eu olhasse também. Mas todas estas coisas malucas continuaram acontecendo e todos esses sentimentos mantiveram-se próximos de mim, e eu só os enterrava, ou inventava alguma desculpa porque eu achava que estava apaixonado por Tânia. Eu nem sequer sabia que eu a amava até esta noite. Parece que todo mundo viu isso antes de mim. Fico me perguntando se Bella sabe".

A risada de Emmett cresceu pela sala. Ele tentou controlar-se e cobriu sua boca. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas juntas em confusão. "O que há de tão engraçado?"

Levou um minuto inteiro para ele se recompor o suficiente para me responder. "Cara, Edward, boa sorte pra você. Essa garota vai destruí-lo. Ela vai ser completamente sua ruína." Ele começou a rir novamente.

"O que isso significa?"

"Edward, sua vida inteira você pôde ter qualquer mulher que você queria e você teve. Você acha, sinceramente, que você vai ser capaz de flertar com Bella Swan um pouco e ela será sua?" Nós dois ficamos sentados em silêncio por um minuto. "Não há nenhuma maneira. Ela é uma garota forte e você a tem torturado por toda a sua vida. Você vai ter que trabalhar duro para fazê-la te amar e ser tão impressionante quanto você puder, cada minuto vai ser pura tortura." Minha cara caiu e eu deixei-a cair em minhas mãos. Emmett me olhando torturado fez com que ele apenas risse mais.

Afastando meu rosto de minhas mãos, eu olhei para o meu idiota irmão mais velho e me levantei para sair da sala. "Você é um estúpido, você sabe disso." Eu dei mais alguns passos e então virei para o meu irmão. "Oh, a propósito, divirta-se tentando descobrir como fazer Rose deixá-lo voltar para casa." Sorri quando vi a preocupação sobre o seu rosto e me dirigi para o fundo do corredor. Gritando por cima do meu ombro, "Você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes, se quiser".

Eu bati minha porta fechada e comecei a me despir. Uma vez que eu estava apenas de cueca, me dirigi para o banheiro para escovar meus dentes. Olhando-me no espelho, eu vi o quão esgotado eu parecia. Meus olhos tinham profundas bolsas roxas sob eles, minha pele estava pálida e meu cabelo estava em toda parte, bem, essa parte não era incomum. Eu tinha trabalhado realmente muitas horas durante toda a semana e então eu fiquei até muito tarde conversando com meu irmão idiota.

Assim que apaguei as luzes, eu não queria nada mais do que mergulhar diretamente em minha cama e dormir. Mas, é claro, dormir não funcionou comigo esta noite porque tudo que eu podia ver era Bella naquele vestido amarelo, tudo que eu podia sentir era o cheiro que Bella tinha e tudo que eu podia sentir é como era segurá-la contra mim.

**BPOV**

Meu coração parecia hélices de helicóptero prestes a se arremessar do meu peito. Edward estava lindo, e ele estava andando em minha direção com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Eu deixei sair o sorriso que eu estava contendo e comecei a dar um passo em direção a ele. Então, como um pesadelo, ele foi bloqueado de mim pela sua deslumbrante namorada. Claro, ela envolveu seus braços ao redor dele como qualquer mulher que tivesse um homem como Edward gostaria de fazer. Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus por cima do ombro de Tânia, com um olhar de desculpas. Tentando proteger meu ego, corri para longe como se eu não tivesse andado em direção a ele em primeiro lugar.

A maioria da noite eu passei seguindo Jacob ao redor como uma boa acompanhante. Eu não havia percebido como ele era sociável. Todos no salão pareciam não apenas conhecê-lo, mas realmente gostar dele também. Meus olhos se mantinham ocasionalmente guiando para Edward. Ele tinha desaparecido por um tempo, o que me fez sentir decepcionada. Então ele voltou um tempo depois e ficou conversando com seus pais. Eu esperava que tudo estivesse bem e me perguntava onde Tânia tinha ido.

Enquanto eu mexia meu jantar em torno do meu prato, eu estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos. Perguntei-me se, se Tânia não tivesse chegado entre Edward e eu, o que ele teria dito para mim. Ele pensava que eu estava bonita, ou ele estava apenas animado por ver uma amiga?

"Você vai comer, ou simplesmente mover o alimento em torno do seu prato?" Jacob empurrou meu ombro com o seu e quando eu olhei para ele, ele tinha um sorriso provocativo em seu rosto.

"Eu não estou com muita fome." Dei de ombros.

"Isso é engraçado".

"O quê?" Eu não vejo como eu não comendo era engraçado.

Ele olhou para mim novamente com um sorriso no rosto. "Eu nunca tomei você como o tipo de garota que não comia apenas porque ela está com um homem".

Nós dois começamos a rir. "Você me conhece muito bem. Acho que estou simplesmente muito nervosa sobre derrubar qualquer alimento sobre esse vestido".

"Ah, eu vejo. Você não iria querer fazer isso porque a maioria dos homens neste salão tem seus olhos em seu vestido mais do que em qualquer outro vestido no salão".

Houve um corar instantâneo através do meu rosto.

A expressão de Jacob tornou-se um pouco sóbria. "Sinto muito por tê-la arrastado a essa coisa. Eu sei que não é algo que realmente interessa a você, mas eu certamente queria você no meu braço hoje à noite." Meu blush foi ainda mais profundo e isso causou um sorriso consumindo seu rosto. "Eu prometo que da próxima vez que sairmos em um encontro você pode escolher qualquer coisa que você quer fazer e eu vou estar contente com o que quer que seja".

Segurando a minha mão na dele, eu disse, "Negócio fechado." E nós apertamos nossas mãos.

Nós, então, passamos o resto do jantar conversando com o resto do grupo na mesa. Em um ponto, eu fui distraída por Edward correndo para o banheiro. Eu realmente esperava que ele estivesse bem e que nada estivesse errado.

Jacob havia me obrigado a dançar com ele várias vezes. Eu não estava feliz, mas depois de algumas danças eu comecei a me sentir mais confortável. A única outra vez que eu me senti desconfortável naquela noite foi quando um velho pervertido pediu-me para dançar e estava um pouco perto demais para o meu gosto. Felizmente, Jacob percebeu meu desconforto e me resgatou.

No meio da nossa dança Jacob se inclinou em minha orelha. "Bella, você poderia me dar licença por um momento".

"Claro." Ele rapidamente se virou e saiu. Senti-me muito estranha parada na pista de dança sozinha. Passos foram se aproximando de mim por trás e fiquei apavorada que fosse o velho pervertido de volta para tentar me pegar desprevenida. Ligeiramente levantando a frente do meu vestido, eu tentei fazer um caminho rápido pela pista de dança antes que eu me visse presa dançando com ele novamente.

Dedos roçaram meu ombro e, no momento que aqueles dedos me tocaram, eu sabia a quem eles pertenciam. O choque elétrico que passou por mim só podia ser causado por uma pessoa.

Olhando por cima do meu ombro, eu encontrei os olhos de Edward. Seus dedos arrastaram descendo pelo meu braço lentamente até minha mão, deixando um rastro de calor em seu caminho. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus quando ele acenou para a pista de dança. Mordendo meus lábios, lembrei-me do belo dançarino que Edward era e me senti muito inadequada para dançar com ele. Eu também me perguntava onde estava Tânia e se ela se importaria. Olhei de volta para os olhos de Edward e eu sabia que não podia dizer não a ele quando ele me olhou daquele jeito. Sutilmente, eu balancei minha cabeça e ele enlaçou nossos dedos juntos levando-nos para a pista de dança. Edward me puxou para o seu corpo e eu descansei minha mão em seu ombro forte. Terror estava começando a dominar toda a alegria consumidora que eu estava sentindo. Eu era uma dançarina horrível, e se eu parecesse uma boba na frente dele e todo mundo no salão. Eu senti aquela mesma insegurança se arrastar em mim, a que eu senti quando tinha doze anos naquele trampolim com ele. Eu estive dançando com Jacob a noite toda, mas Jacob não era o dançarino que Edward era e meu coração não estava batendo um milhão de quilômetros por minuto com Jacob como estava agora. Olhando em seus olhos, todos os meus medos desapareceram. O sorriso que ele estava me dando quase parecia como uma confirmação de que ele nunca deixaria que nada acontecesse comigo.

Parecia que, enquanto a dança continuava, nossos corpos foram ficando cada vez mais perto um do outro, e quando nos tornamos mais próximos, a eletricidade entre nós se tornou mais e mais tangível. Nossos rostos estavam apenas a centímetros de distância e senti-o tomar uma longa respiração. Sentir sua respiração tão perto do meu rosto e pescoço causou arrepios cobrindo meu corpo.

De repente, senti-me ridícula com a esperança de que ele estava sentindo tudo o que eu estava sentindo. Claro, eu sentia a eletricidade e meu coração estava martelando no meu peito porque eu estava apaixonada por ele. Ele não estava apaixonado por mim. Fechei meus olhos e decidi que eu não me importava se ele não me amava. Até a música acabar eu poderia fingir que ele me amava.

Meu corpo estava perdido no momento de estar nos braços de Edward quando ele se afastou de mim. Seus olhos penetraram os meus e senti-me corar incapaz de olhar para longe de seu transe.

Ele disse meu nome e eu senti como se algo essencial estivesse prestes a acontecer. Eu me preparei para as suas palavras, quando Jacob interrompeu. Decepção encheu-me completamente. Mesmo que nenhuma palavra tenha sido falada, este foi um dos momentos mais íntimos de minha vida e eu não queria que isso acabasse.

Mesmo que tivéssemos parado de dançar, eu ainda não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que eles tinham falado um ao outro, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Edward. Meu torpor foi interrompido pela voz aveludada de Edward dizendo, "Obrigado pela dança. Você está perfeita esta noite." Eu estava congelada que eu não consegui nem responder, nem um obrigada, nem nada. Então, simples assim, ele tinha ido embora.

A orquestra começou a tocar uma nova música e Jacob e eu começamos a dançar. Não era a mesma coisa. A diferença entre dançar com Edward e Jacob era como desejar um cheesecake de doce de leite e então comer cookies Chips Ahoy.

_AH! __PARE, BELLA!_

O grito em minha mente acordou-me de minhas fantasias estúpidas de garota. Eu nunca poderia ter Edward Cullen. Eu sabia disso, eu sempre soube disso, mas, por que eu não podia esquecer o que eu sentia? Por que eu estava comparando Jacob, um homem que é bonito, engraçado, inteligente, bem sucedido, me trata bem, e realmente gosta de mim, com um homem como Edward? Um homem que eu nunca poderia ter. Eu tinha que acabar com isto de alguma maneira, eu tinha pela minha sanidade.

A voz profunda de Jacob penetrou meus pensamentos, "O que você está pensando?"

Olhando para o chão entre nós eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nada realmente, só estou ouvindo a música." Olhei para cima e sorri para ele.

"Bella, obrigado por ter vindo comigo esta noite, eu amei cada minuto tendo você em meu braço. Desculpe-me se foi uma completa tortura para você".

"Não se preocupe. Lembre-se que você já me disse que eu terei a minha vez de torturá-lo." Nós dois começamos a rir.

Então, antes que eu pudesse pensar, antes que eu pudesse reagir, o rosto de Jacob tornou-se apaixonado e, em seguida, seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Os lábios macios de Jacob moveram-se contra os meus e então de repente eu deixei os meus próprios se moverem com os dele. Os lábios de Jacob eram cheios e fortes. Ele controlava o beijo nos guiando para um beijo ainda mais profundo enquanto puxou o meu corpo para mais perto dele. Eu esperei, esperei desesperadamente sentir algo, algo mais do que apenas um bom beijo. Eu esperei pelos arrepios, por minha respiração travar, pelo golpe de eletricidade que senti quando Edward me beijou. Nada, não havia nada além da imagem de Edward na minha cabeça e um apelo desesperado na minha alma para que aquele beijo fosse com Edward.

Lentamente, eu me afastei de Jacob.

"Sinto muito." Jacob murmurou.

"Não sinta." Eu disse enquanto descansei minha mão sobre seu peito.

"Mas, você não sentiu nada, não é?" Seus olhos estavam perfurando os meus em busca de algumas respostas.

"Jacob, eu me importo com você. Eu acho você maravilhoso. Estou mais confortável ao seu redor do que com qualquer outro homem que eu já conheci. Intimidade é algo que é muito difícil pra mim. Leva-me muito mais tempo para chegar a esse lugar do que a maioria das pessoas. Eu só não sei ainda para onde o meu coração é dirigido. Desculpe-me".

"Não se desculpe por seus sentimentos, Bella. Podemos ainda continuar nos vendo? Porque eu acho você incrível e se é tempo o que você precisa, eu posso te dar isso".

Puxei Jacob em um abraço gigante. "Você é maravilhoso, Jacob. Eu não mereço você. Claro que ainda podemos nos ver, eu vou torturá-lo, lembra-se?" Eu dei a ele um sorriso malicioso e ele sorriu de volta.

"Vamos sair daqui." Jacob agarrou minha mão e saímos do baile de gala.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Quantas revelações, o que vc´s acharam? E sobre o rompimento?_

_Seguinte, domingo é meu aniversário... como presente eu queria que cada pessoa que tem essa fic como favorita (27 pessoas!), ou em alerta, deixasse pelo menos uma review! Tem muita gente aqui que nunca comentou nada! As reviews são liberadas para qualquer pessoa. Como "recompensa", se vc´s fizerem isso, eu posto o próximo cap. no domingo pra vc´s! Então, depende apenas da boa vontade de cada uma, eu faço a minha parte se vc´s fizerem a de vc´s!_

_Ah, no próximo cap. começaremos a ver Edward se contorcendo/sofrendo um pouco..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Liberação Emocional

**Capítulo 17 – Liberação Emocional**

**BPOV**

Deitada na minha cama pela última meia hora, eu lutava com a batalha interna travada entre meu corpo e minha mente. Finalmente, minha mão bateu desligando o alarme, meu corpo ganhando a batalha. Minha mente sabia que eu deveria me levantar e correr. Eu sempre me sentia melhor depois de ter me exercitado. Nenhuma vez eu tinha lamentado levantar e fazer isso. Embora, fisicamente, eu estivesse exausta. Eu acho que mesmo se eu tivesse me levantado, eu não teria chegado muito longe e eu acabaria de volta à cama, provavelmente para o resto do dia. Tentando bloquear a luz que estava começando a rastejar através da minha janela, puxei meu cobertor por cima da minha cara e tentei voltar a dormir. Graças a Deus era domingo e eu tinha a opção de dormir se eu quisesse.

A noite passada tinha sido uma longa noite com Jacob. Meu corpo estava totalmente destruído. Meus pés estavam me matando por usar aquelas armadilhas da morte que Alice chamava de sapatos. Minhas pernas doíam por dançar a maioria da noite. Perguntei-me como na terra um corredor fica com os pés doloridos de dançar. Minhas pálpebras pareciam como se fossem feitas de concreto e o topo da minha cabeça parecia que estava sendo espremido pela falta de sono. Três horas da manhã era tarde demais para eu estar fora.

Eu senti como se tivesse mal voltado a dormir quando minha calma pacífica foi interrompida. "Bom dia, luz do sol." Eu ouvi uma voz musical e irritante de duende chamando através do quarto.

"Vá embora, Alice. Eu ainda estou dormindo." Eu estava puxando meus cobertores para me certificar que estavam bem à minha volta, sabendo que ela tentaria retirá-los.

"Nossa, Bella. Depois de tudo que eu fiz para ajudá-la a se arrumar ontem a noite, você não vai acordar e contar-me sobre ela?" Ela reclamou.

"Alice, é cedo. Eu fiquei acordada até muito tarde. Eu vou contar pra você mais tarde, eu prometo. Agora, deixe-me dormir." Eu rosnei para ela.

Na sua doce voz, ela respondeu, "Ok, vou simplesmente perguntá-la tudo sobre ele no jantar de domingo à noite com a família, especialmente sobre Jacob." Eu podia ouvir o tom travesso, já diabólico em sua voz.

Dentro de meio segundo, meus cobertores foram jogados para trás e eu estava em uma posição vertical. "Você não ousaria!" Eu gritei. Então eu estudei seu rosto um pouco mais. Ah, sim, ela ousaria. E minha querida amiga faria cada pergunta que ela poderia para me fazer virar dez máscaras de vermelho. "Está bem, acordei".

Quando me levantei da cama, olhei para o relógio e vi que eram onze horas. Percebendo quão tarde era, eu me senti ridícula. Não importa o quão tarde eu fui dormir, ninguém deve dormir até tão tarde na minha idade.

"Deixe-me ir ao banheiro e escovar os dentes e vou encontrá-la lá embaixo." Eu disse por meio de um bocejo enquanto arrastei meus pés em direção ao banheiro.

"Ok! Ah, e eu trouxe comida também." Ela gritou enquanto desceu as escadas saltitando.

Quando eu cheguei lá embaixo, Alice tinha uma mesa totalmente arrumada. Balançando minha cabeça, com um meio sorriso no meu rosto, eu perguntei, "Você nunca dorme?"

"Não, nunca." Ela sorriu. "Onde está Charlie?"

"Ele estava indo para a delegacia hoje. Ele tem pescado muito e ido à casa de Sue, mas eu acho que ele realmente sente falta do trabalho." Dei de ombros.

"Bem, ele estará de volta em breve. Agora, sente-se, eu quero mais detalhes".

Sentando exatamente em frente ao banco que estava apontado para mim havia um refrigerante gigante. Eu não poderia evitar o sorriso que escapou. "Só você saberia que eu posso beber um Dr Pepper como a primeira coisa de manhã." Sentei-me, imediatamente tomei um gole enorme do delicioso néctar. "No geral, eu tive um bom tempo".

"Você sabe que eu quero mais que isso." Alice bufou, deixando os cotovelos apoiarem na mesa.

"Eu direi tudo o que você quer saber, mas você sabe que eu não fico animada sobre este tipo de coisa. Você vai ter que simplesmente perguntar o que você quer saber".

"E você vai responder o que quer que eu pergunte?" Ela perguntou desconfiada. Eu balancei a cabeça para ela enquanto dei uma mordida no bolo de café da manhã que ela trouxe para mim. "Ok, então, vamos direto ao que interessa. Você beijou Jacob?"

"Não, _eu_ não beijei Jacob." Eu disse, enfatizando o _eu_.

Ela fez um óbvio rolar de seus olhos. "Ugh, Jacob beijou _você_?"

"Oh, isso é o que você queria saber. Vê, Alice, você só precisa ser específica." Eu trabalhei muito duro para conter o meu sorriso.

"Oh, por favor, Bella. Você sabia perfeitamente o que eu queria saber. Por que você não pode apenas ser agradável e responder às minhas perguntas." Ela bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Não pude evitar a risada que escapou. Ela era tão fácil de ser afetada. Se ela me arrastava pra fora da cama, eu podia me divertir um pouco com ela.

"Bem, eu sinto muito. É apenas estranho para mim, você sabe." Eu olhei nos olhos dela deixando-a saber que eu realmente sentia muito, um lado de sua boca começou a curvar para cima em um sorriso. Eu sorri de volta. "Sim, Jacob me beijou".

Surpreendentemente, ela não respondeu com gritinhos e frivolidades como eu esperava dela. O rosto dela na verdade caiu um pouco. Pela minha vida, eu não conseguia descobrir por que ela não estava saltando fora das paredes. Eu pensei que ela ficaria feliz que eu estava avançando emocional e fisicamente com alguém. Ela não tinha acabado de me ouvir proferindo que eu era digna da atenção e amor de um homem? Quando ela olhou para cima e viu o meu rosto confuso, ela rapidamente transformou seu rosto para um animado.

Ela pegou minha mão, "Então, como foi?" Sua voz era alegre e animada, mas eu conhecia muito bem Alice, não era sincero.

Eu olhei-a desconfiadamente. "Por que você não está animada? Por que você parece desapontada? Este é o tipo de coisa que você gosta de falar e você está sendo relutante".

"Não, eu não estou. Você só me pegou desprevenida, isso é tudo. Eu não esperava que você dissesse que vocês se beijaram. Eu estava mais tentando fazer você se contorcer. Agora, me diga se houve faíscas voando?"

Não realmente certa se eu acreditava nela, eu deixei escapar um suspiro. "Bem, foi bom. Jacob é um bom beijador. Ele me segurou firme, com as duas mãos completamente engolindo minhas costas e ele parecia tão musculoso. Quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, eu percebi que eles eram macios como cetim. Mas quando ele começou a mover seus lábios nos meus, eu também podia sentir o quão forte eles eram. Depois de alguns segundos ele golpeou sua língua em meus lábios. Eu acho que ele queria que eu abrisse minha boca para ele. Foi quando eu me afastei".

"Você ficou com medo?"

"Não, eu apenas não senti isso." Dei de ombros.

"O que você quer dizer, sentir o que?" Eu não entendi por que Alice estava confusa.

"Quando Jacob me beijou não houve eletricidade, nem as borboletas no estômago, nem pulsação acelerada. Não me interprete mal, foi um beijo bom. Ele não fez nada errado, mas eu esperava mais." Meus olhos correram até ela para uma aprovação.

"Eu sei do que você está falando. Eu ainda me sinto assim quando eu beijo Jasper, mas não é como sempre isso é. Você não é uma verdadeira romântica Bella, por isso não pode se sentir assim quando você beija..."

"Mas eu tenho... quer dizer... acho que vou quando é o cara certo." Eu gaguejei.

Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. "Quem você beijou que fez você se sentir desse jeito?"

"Ninguém, eu só estava dizendo que eu acho que pode ser dessa forma para mim. E eu sou muito romântica! Eu só não choro sobre isso o tempo todo como as outras garotas fazem." Eu rebati.

Houve um silêncio confortável por um minuto enquanto nós duas dávamos algumas mordidas em nossas comidas.

Alice limpou suas mãos e tomou um gole do café. "Então, você viu minha família lá?"

"Sim, Esme estava linda. Adorei o que você fez com o cabelo dela." Eu respondi com entusiasmo.

Houve um outro silêncio curto. Então Alice inclinou-se descansando os braços sobre a mesa. "Você viu Edward também?"

"Sim." Enfiei outra mordida em minha boca. Eu não queria falar sobre Edward. Eu não quero dizer a ela como eu quase caí sobre mim com a visão dele. Como eu não podia deixar de olhar para ele a noite toda. Ou que, quando ele me segurou em seus braços, eu senti como se eu pudesse ficar ali toda a minha vida e ser perfeitamente feliz. Ou então, que a razão pela qual eu não poderia apreciar o meu beijo com Jacob, era por causa dele.

"Vocês dois conversaram, ou dançaram?" Ela inclinou-se ainda mais em seus braços em minha direção.

_Ding Dong_.

Sim! Havia um deus e ele tocou a campainha para que eu não tivesse que falar com Alice sobre meu sentimento obsessivo por seu irmão. Levantei-me da mesa e corri para a porta.

Quando abri a porta, meu queixo caiu quando eu vi um homem segurando um buquê gigante de flores. Suas mãos seguravam um vaso redondo, transparente, cheio de pelo menos duas dúzias de margaridas. As cores de rosa, fúcsia, laranja, vermelho, amarelo e roxo podiam fazer qualquer um sentir-se aquecido e feliz por dentro.

O entregador teve que interromper minha letargia. "Uh, eu tenho uma entrega de flores para a Senhorita Bella Swan." Ele disse, lendo meu nome em sua prancheta.

Meu coração pulou. Ninguém nunca tinha me enviado flores antes. Nesse ponto eu não me importava de quem elas eram, alguém enviou flores para _mim_. Ouvi Alice dançar atrás de mim e suspirar.

"Uau, Bella. Elas são lindas." Ela tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto. "Eu me pergunto quem as enviou." Alice se aproximou e pegou a prancheta do homem, que observava com admiração a sua beleza. Ela assinou pelas flores e eu peguei o buquê.

Depois de agradecer ao entregador, Alice e eu voltamos para a cozinha e coloquei as flores no centro da mesa. Eu puxei o cartão do arranjo e li a mensagem. Um sorriso espreitou através do meu rosto enquanto eu lia as palavras.

Alice estava praticamente pulando em seu lugar. "O que diz aí?"

Quando eu olhei para o rosto absurdamente eufórico de Alice, senti-me quase com vontade de saltar para cima e para baixo também.

Eu limpei minha garganta e levantei o cartão na frente do meu rosto.

"_Bella, _

_Obrigado por uma noite maravilhosa. Desculpe-me se o beijo foi precipitado, __mas eu não me desculpo por você saber como eu me sinto. __Estarei aqui esperando se você decidir que eu sou o que você quer._

_Atenciosamente, Jacob"_

Quando olhei para Alice, vi seu rosto cair novamente.

"O que, Alice? Você não gosta de Jacob?"

"Não, eu gosto de Jacob. Eu não o conheço muito bem, mas eu não tenho nenhum problema com ele. Por que você diz isso?" Ela perguntou inclinando a cabeça para um lado.

"Quando eu disse que nós nos beijamos você ficou com esse olhar decepcionado em seu rosto e então, quando eu li que as flores eram de Jacob, você ficou com a mesma cara. O que é isso?" Eu não estava irritada com Alice, apenas confusa. Se ela sabia de algo que eu não sabia, eu queria que ela me contasse.

"Eu não achei que vocês estavam tão sérios. Sempre que você e eu conversamos sobre isso, você sempre pareceu desinteressada".

Fiquei olhando para minhas mãos, meus dedos girando juntos, perguntando-me como Alice sempre encontrava uma maneira de me forçar a lidar com minhas inseguranças. Eu nunca estive desinteressada em Jacob. Eu estava apenas interessada em mais alguém. Alguém que nunca ia me querer do jeito que eu queria.

Enquanto eu ficava em silêncio, eu podia ver Alice começar a se preocupar. "Desculpe-me, Bella. Eu não queria incomodá-la".

"Não é que eu não goste de Jacob, eu apenas estava insegura. Vamos encarar isso, Alice, eu estou chegando nos trinta e os homens não estão batendo na minha porta. Jacob é ótimo. Ele é tudo que eu poderia querer em um homem. Acabei de construir essa noção boba na minha cabeça do que o amor deveria ser e estou esperando por algo que provavelmente não existe. Preciso deixar para trás minhas fantasias de menina boba. Edward estava certo, essas coisas só existem em filmes de menininhas." Ouvi um gemido de Alice que estava certa de que eu não deveria ouvir.

Alice olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. "Bella, não se atreva a se contentar com algo que não é exatamente o que você quer. Você é inteligente, atlética, forte, bem sucedida, uma filha maravilhosa e amiga, e você é linda. Eu sei que você não vê isso, mas confie em mim, outras pessoas vêem. A única razão que você não tem homens caindo aos seus pés é, basicamente, pelo fato de você dizer a eles para deixá-la sozinha antes de eles poderem sequer tentar. Eu sei que há alguém lá fora para você que vai fazê-la se sentir exatamente como você acha que deve. Talvez você já o conheça".

Eu sabia que ela estava certa, que havia alguém que me fez sentir do jeito que eu queria me sentir. O problema era que ele estava sentindo as mesmas coisas por outra pessoa.

_Ring, Ring_.

Seguindo o som do meu telefone, eu corri pela sala até minha bolsa, alcancei-a e procurei pelo meu telefone.

O nome de Jacob apareceu na tela do identificador de chamadas. Eu tentei controlar a minha emoção e disse, "Olá?"

"Bella, aqui é Jacob." Ele anunciou.

"Ei, você pode esperar por apenas um segundo".

"Claro, claro." Eu podia sempre imaginá-lo como o Jacob de dez-anos-de-idade quando ele dizia isso. Eu achava isso adorável.

Eu deixei cair o telefone do meu ouvido e cobri o alto-falante. "Ei, Alice, é Jacob. Vou atendê-lo na outra sala. Você ficará bem por alguns minutos?"

"É claro, na verdade, estou indo embora. Vejo você hoje à noite no jantar, certo?"

"Sim." Alice abraçou-me se despedindo e saiu pela porta.

Corri até o sofá e me enrolei no canto, puxando um cobertor por cima do meu colo. Coloquei o telefone de volta em meu ouvido e perguntei, "Jake, você ainda está aí?"

"Estou aqui." Ele respondeu de modo cansado.

"Ei, antes de você dizer qualquer coisa, eu quero agradecê-lo pelas lindas flores. Eu amei, elas não eram necessárias, mas eu amei." Eu tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir quão contente eu estava.

"Estou feliz que você gostou. E eu quis dizer o que eu disse no cartão, Bella, eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Eu não podia evitar de pensar na conversa que Alice e eu tínhamos acabado de ter. Eu contemplei se eu realmente gostava de Jacob, ou se eu estava concordando. Não havia nada que eu pudesse encontrar de errado com Jacob. Ele era maravilhoso, ele me tratava bem, eu estava confortável com ele e estava feliz apenas em estar com ele. Eu não estava estabelecendo um namoro com Jacob. Namorar Jacob era eu tentando seguir em frente. Exatamente então eu decidi que tinha que me livrar de todos os outros sentimentos além de amizade em relação a Edward Cullen. A pergunta era, _como_?

"Bella, você ainda está aí?" A voz profunda de Jacob penetrou meus pensamentos.

Saindo do meu devaneio, eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Sim, eu estou aqui. Desculpe, mas eu ainda estou um pouco cansada da noite passada".

"Ah, bem, então eu vou deixá-la descansar. Eu só queria ter a certeza que você gostou das flores e marcar nosso encontro para esta semana. Lembra, que você vai me torturar?" Ele deu uma risadinha, provavelmente lembrando-se da minha ameaça na noite passada, de torturá-lo.

"Não ria. Vou cumprir bem a minha promessa. Que noite você estava pensando?"

"Sábado estaria bem?"

"Sim, será bom. Vejo você no sábado então. Obrigada de novo pelas flores, Jacob".

"Obrigado você por uma grande noite. Falo com você depois. Tchau." E então houve apenas um tom de discagem.

Descartando o telefone no sofá, deixei escapar um longo suspiro. Havia tanta coisa acontecendo na minha cabeça. Eu precisava limpá-la e eu precisava de um plano para me livrar de Edward Cullen. Havia apenas uma solução. Eu precisava correr. Havia ainda um par de horas até que eu precisasse sair para o jantar. Eu definitivamente tinha tempo. Saltando do sofá, corri para cima para trocar a minha roupa.

Dentro de alguns minutos eu estava fora da porta. Eu andei até o fim da minha garagem, apoiei minha perna na parte traseira do meu carro e me inclinei para um alongamento. Quando olhei para a direita da casa, notei um SUV preto com vidros escuros parado ao longo da calçada do outro lado da rua. Isso foi incomum, pois não havia nenhuma casa do outro lado da rua e minha casa era a última casa deste lado da rua por cerca de meia milha. Tudo o que cercava a casa era realmente a floresta. Enquanto eu inspecionava o carro, notei um movimento dentro dele. O vidro era bastante escuro e eu não conseguia ver quem era, mas havia definitivamente uma pessoa sentada no banco do motorista. Arrepios correram pelos meus braços, alguma coisa estava me dizendo para não demorar aqui. Charlie não estava em casa, então eu decidi não voltar para dentro. Eu rapidamente terminei meu alongamento e comecei a correr pela rua na direção oposta do carro estacionado.

Quando cheguei ao cruzamento no final da minha rua, eu tentei virar-me sutilmente e olhar para o estranho veículo. Ele ainda estava estacionado na frente da minha casa, mas tinha mudado de direção e estava agora de frente para mim. Assim que dobrei a esquina coloquei meus fones de ouvido, mas mantive o volume baixo o suficiente para que eu pudesse ainda estar ciente da minha volta. Eu também decidi pegar alguma velocidade e alterar a minha rota normal um pouco. Cerca de dez minutos na minha corrida, eu ouvi um carro se aproximar lentamente de mim. Meu estômago embrulhou e eu senti como se estivesse correndo em câmera lenta. Eu mantive o carro na minha visão periférica, mas não olhei para o carro. O carro só estado perto de mim cerca de cinco segundos, mas pareceu uma eternidade. Com um perfurante guincho de pneus, o SUV preto acelerou para fora da rua.

Meu coração estava disparado e eu comecei a sentir como se eu fosse chorar. Eu fiz um giro de 180 graus e corri para casa o mais rápido que pude. Ao entrar em casa, eu tranquei a porta e corri para me certificar de que todas as outras portas estavam trancadas.

Eu não entendia por que eu estava tão abalada por isso. Poderia haver um milhão de razões sobre por que o carro estava parado na rua e depois, lentamente, dirigiu próximo a mim. _Certo?_ Não, não havia nenhuma razão. Meu instinto me disse que havia definitivamente algo sobre a situação que não estava certo. Meu corpo tremia um pouco enquanto tremores corriam pela minha espinha.

Eu debati se devia ligar para Charlie ou não. Não, eu estava olhando muito para isto, eu estava sendo um bebê. Se eu era um bebê ou não, eu não queria mais ficar sozinha na casa. Corri pelas escadas para tomar um banho e ir para a cada dos Cullen um pouco mais cedo.

Chegar à casa dos Cullen mais cedo poderia significar ter algum tempo em particular com Esme. Minha relação com Esme sempre tinha sido muito parecida com uma relação mãe-filha, pelo menos para mim tinha sido assim. Com uma mãe inconstante e ausente, eu sempre voltava para Esme. Eu estava sempre com inveja da minha melhor amiga por causa da vida familiar estruturada que ela tinha.

"Knock, Knock." Gritei pela casa quando entrei. "Esme?"

"Bella, é você, querida?" Eu ouvi Esme chamar da cozinha. "Estou na cozinha".

Quando me aproximei da porta da cozinha, Esme estava secando as mãos com uma toalha na pia. Ela se virou e me viu do outro lado da cozinha, dando-me o seu sorriso vitorioso, o que imediatamente causou um sorriso no meu rosto.

"Bella, você está adiantada. Estou tão feliz. Eu me sinto como se você e eu nunca realmente conseguíssemos conversar sozinhas." Ela me levou até o balcão de granito e puxou uma banqueta para mim. Sentei-me e ela caminhou até o outro lado para continuar colocando açúcar em alguns brownies parecendo deliciosos. "Como está seu pai?"

"Uh, ele está bem. Eu realmente não o vejo tanto assim. Ele está sempre na casa de Sue." Eu não podia sequer mencionar a 'amiga' do meu pai e manter uma cara séria.

Um pequeno sorriso também cobriu o rosto de Esme. "Então, eu ouvi isso." Nós duas começamos a rir e eu balancei minha cabeça. "Como tem sido desde a mudança?"

"Muito bom, eu acho. Eu me encontrei com um cliente esta semana em Port Angeles. A reunião correu muito bem. Posso dizer que ele vai ser difícil de gerenciar".

Esme olhou para mim preocupada. "O que você quer dizer?"

Soltei um longo suspiro antes de tentar explicar sobre James. "Ele pensa que é um presente de Deus para o mundo literário e para as mulheres. Ele convidou-me para sair e eu, claro, disse não. Eu apenas tenho a impressão de que aquela não foi a última vez que ele convidou-me para sair. Você já conheceu alguém e você simplesmente sabia que não seria uma boa situação? "

"Oh, sim. É bom que você esteja ciente de seus instintos, Bella. Você deve sempre seguir o que seu instinto lhe diz." Ela arrumou o prato de brownies e pegou um punhado de legumes e começou a lavá-los.

"Posso ajudar?"

"Um, com certeza, por que você não corta estes vegetais enquanto eu os lavo?" Ela estendeu-se no balcão e me entregou a faca e a tábua de corte. "O que há de errado, Bella, você não parece você mesma?"

Dei de ombros. "Nada".

"Bella, eu sei quando algo está errado com meus filhos. Converse comigo, querida." Ela baixou os legumes que estava lavando e caminhou ao redor do balcão e sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu sabia exatamente onde Alice conseguiu seu instinto protetor.

Decidindo me entregar, deixei escapar um longo suspiro e deixei minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos. "Tudo, nada, eu não sei." Esme começou a esfregar pequenos círculos nas minhas costas e esse amável gesto maternal que eu sempre quis abriu as comportas que eu estive segurando por semanas. "Eu simplesmente sinto que minha vida foi virada de cabeça para baixo. Pergunto-me constantemente se eu tomei a decisão certa vindo morar aqui. Eu me preocupo com meu pai e eu também fico triste que ele não precisa de mim como eu pensei que ele precisaria. Não que eu quisesse que ele precisasse de mim, mas eu não sabia que me sentiria como se estivesse morando sozinha".

"Você já falou com Charlie?" Ela estendeu-se por cima do balcão e pegou um papel toalha para mim.

Limpando as lágrimas do meu rosto, eu fui capaz de tomar uma respiração profunda para ter meu choro sob controle. Eu tinha chorado duas vezes desde que eu estive aqui, uma vez com Alice e eu não fui capaz de me livrar de tudo porque fomos interrompidas. A outra foi sozinha quando eu estava correndo, mas nunca deixei sair tudo. Sentindo o acúmulo de todas as minhas emoções do último par de semanas, eu sabia que essa quebra era inevitável. Eu só esperava que fosse quando eu estivesse sozinha. Eu não tinha planejado um tempo a sós com Esme.

"Não, Charlie e eu... nós não falamos sobre coisas emocionais. Além do mais, ele está feliz com Sue e eu não acho que o vi assim desde que minha mãe foi embora. Eu não quero que ele se sinta culpado sobre isso. Realmente não é tão ruim assim. É apenas todas as pequenas coisas combinadas em uma enorme bola de emoção".

"O que mais está incomodando você?" Ela continuou a esfregar minhas costas e correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Esme, você alguma vez teve sentimentos profundos por alguém e sabia que você tinha de se livrar deles. Isso para que você possa seguir em frente com a vida e se sentir melhor sobre si mesma, que você tinha que se livrar dessa pessoa." Eu sentia os soluços subindo minha garganta. Eu sabia que eles seriam incontroláveis. Eu trouxe rapidamente a toalha de papel na minha cara e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos e deixei tudo escapar.

Os braços de Esme estavam em torno de mim assim que o som gutural deixou minha garganta. "Shhh, shhhh, está tudo bem, querida".

Esme permaneceu quieta enquanto eu tentava controlar minhas emoções. Alguns minutos depois tirei a minha cara da camisa de Esme. "Eu sinto muito".

"Hey, todos nós precisamos de um bom choro de vez em quando, não poderia ficar muito pior do que isso." Ela sorriu tentando me animar. "Por que você acha que tem que se livrar desses sentimentos por alguém?"

Soltei um longo suspiro. "Porque o sentimento nunca será devolvido. Tenho saído com Jacob e ele quer avançar em um relacionamento, mas não estou certa sobre isso. Jacob é um ótimo cara." Eu olhei para Esme sentindo-me um pouco melhor, e então eu vi seu rosto, que estranhamente me fez lembrar do rosto de Alice esta manhã quando eu falei sobre Jacob. Talvez eu estivesse apenas sendo paranóica. "Eu não posso encontrar defeito nele. Mas algo está me prendendo e eu estou muito certa que é esse outro sentimento que eu tenho. Quando se trata de homens, eu sempre me senti estranha. Eu realmente nunca tive um namorado e eu nunca estive com um homem." Olhei em seus olhos para ver se ela entendeu o que eu estava dizendo. O canto da boca de Esme levantou e ela me deu um leve aceno. "Após todos esses anos eu acho que compreendi isso. Eu passei minha vida inteira comparando cada homem com esse outro homem e eles nunca corresponderam." As lágrimas começaram a vir de novo e minha voz tremia. "E eu estou cansada de estar sozinha. Eu preciso esquecer e estou desesperada para descobrir como. Você pode, por favor, dizer-me como?"

"Dizer-lhe como o quê?" Veio a única voz no mundo que eu desejava ouvir e que eu, ao mesmo tempo, temia ouvir.

Há quanto tempo ele esteve lá? Oh Deus, eu não posso acreditar que eu derramei a minha alma sobre um homem inatingível para sua mãe. Eu esperava que Esme não tivesse idéia sobre quem eu estava falando. Eu nem sequer me virei. Eu não queria que Edward me visse fraca assim. Então, claro, antes que Esme ou eu pudéssemos responder, ele caminhou até o balcão. Ele pegou uma cenoura e começou a mastigar. Naturalmente, ele parecia lindo. Ele devia ter saído do trabalho porque ele estava de uniforme, o que o tornava ainda mais sexy. Então, ele olhou para mim e viu minha cara.

Os olhos de Edward dobraram de tamanho, ele largou a cenoura e estendeu a mão e agarrou as minhas duas mãos. "Você está bem? O que aconteceu?" Seus olhos estavam perfurando os meus em um estado de pânico. Ele parecia sinceramente preocupado.

Eu lentamente deslizei minha mão para fora da dele e percebi que Esme observava toda a interação com muita atenção.

"Edward, por que você não vai se trocar e dá a Bella e eu alguns minutos para terminarmos nossa conversa".

Esme e Edward se entreolharam por um momento como se uma conversa silenciosa estivesse acontecendo entre eles. Então Edward acenou com a cabeça e saiu da cozinha.

Esme permaneceu quieta por um momento, provavelmente para se certificar de que Edward estivesse fora de ouvir. "Bella, é muito difícil deixar para trás as emoções, especialmente aquelas que são tão profundas como as suas. Você tem instintos muito bons, eu acabei de dizer-lhe isso. Ouça o que eles dizem a você. Emoções do coração não podem ser controladas pelo cérebro. Você tem que fazer o que seu coração está lhe dizendo. Se o seu coração está dizendo para você esquecer seus sentimentos por esta outra pessoa, então faça isso. Faça o que for preciso. Mas se o seu coração não quer esquecer, talvez ele saiba o que você não pode ver ainda. Eu desejaria poder corrigir isso para você e afastar sua tristeza, mas eu não posso. Querida, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu vi você na noite passada e você era, de longe, a mulher mais bonita naquele jantar de gala. Você tem tudo para oferecer a um homem, e você _será_ a escolhida de quem quer que você deseja. Você confia em mim sobre isso?" Ela segurou meu rosto em ambas as mãos forçando-me a olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu vou dizer que sim, mas eu não posso mentir para você. Eu não sinto como se eu serei a escolhida nesta situação." Eu resmunguei.

Esme levantou-se de seu banco com um sorriso conhecedor em seu rosto. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Ela sussurrou tão baixo que eu não sabia se era para eu ouvi-la. "Seja paciente com ele".

Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram e, antes que eu pudesse olhar, ela estava do outro lado do balcão novamente. Estendi-me através do balcão, peguei um pimentão e comecei a cortar. "Algo estranho aconteceu comigo hoje".

Esme desligou a torneira enquanto lavava seu último vegetal e olhou para mim. "Verdade, o que aconteceu?"

Eu continuei a contar a ela sobre o carro do lado de fora da minha casa e o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava correndo. Eu estava tentando rir. Uma vez que contei a história, eu percebi como eu tinha sido absurda e que não era realmente uma grande coisa. Então eu olhei para Esme e ela tinha um olhar irritado em seu rosto.

Edward lentamente entrou na cozinha, seus olhos imediatamente encontraram os meus. "Está tudo bem?" Eu balancei a cabeça e ele sentou-se no banquinho perto de mim.

"Não, não está tudo bem." Esme falou com firmeza.

Os olhos de Edward e os meus dispararam até Esme para ver o que estava errado. Ela olhou diretamente para Edward e começou a contar a história que eu tinha acabado de contá-la, sobre a SUV preta.

Edward olhou para mim intensamente. "Você contou a Charlie sobre o que aconteceu? Você pegou o número da placa?"

"Não e não. Eu estava fora para uma corrida. Não era como se eu tivesse eu caderninho de Nancy Drew***** comigo. Além disso, eu estava muito assustada no momento para pensar sobre isso. Não é assim grande coisa, foi provavelmente alguma louca coincidência." Eu tentei encolher os ombros como se não fosse nada demais. Isto era Forks, para gritar em voz alta. Eu não gostava de ter pessoas se preocupando comigo. Já era ruim o bastante que eu tivesse me derretido com Esme. Eu não queria que os Cullen se preocupassem com isso também.

_*__Nancy Drew__ (filme: Nancy Drew e o Mistério de Hollywood): é um filme americano baseado na famosa série de mistério de mesmo nome._

Ele balançou a cabeça para mim. "Eu não acho que você deveria mais correr sozinha." Edward estava completamente sério.

Eu comecei a rir dele. "Você está louco. Eu não vou desistir de correr por causa de um carro estranho. Se eu desistir disso, eu vou ficar louca".

Então, como um rugido, Emmett gritou da sala de estar, "A festa é aqui!"

Esme e eu começamos a rir e eu me levantei do banco para cumprimentar minhas meninas favoritas.

Edward agarrou meu braço. "Bella, por favor, não corra mais sozinha." Ele estava praticamente implorando. Por que ele estava tão preocupado com algo tão pequeno?

"Olha, eu estou correndo todos os dias. Se você quiser correr comigo, você é mais que bem vindo. Eu prometo que se isso acontecer novamente, eu vou dizer a Charlie e levar spray de pimenta." Eu dei a ele um sorriso, mas ele não sorriu de volta. Eu puxei meu braço do dele e me dirigi à sala de estar.

Logo todos chegaram para o jantar, exceto que eu percebi que Tânia não estava lá. Eu só a vi ontem à noite durante um tempo curto, então eu sabia que ela não estava fora da cidade. Talvez ela estivesse trabalhando. Naturalmente, Esme preparou uma refeição deliciosa. Ela é a melhor cozinheira que eu conheço. Uma vez que o jantar tinha acabado, todas as mulheres retiraram-se para a cozinha para lavar a louça, os homens foram para a sala para assistir Sports Center e eu me dirigi ao andar de cima para assistir um filme que as meninas insistiram que eu visse. Elas não podiam acreditar que eu não tinha ouvido falar do filme _Encantada_. Nós todas deitamos espalhadas no chão assistindo ao filme. Surpreendentemente, eu realmente gostei dele. Quarenta e cinco minutos de filme eu percebi que as meninas estavam dormindo. Eu calmamente levantei-me com Isabel e desliguei a televisão e as luzes.

Uma vez que cheguei ao fundo das escadas, eu vi o grupo inteiro reunido na sala da família. "Em, Rose, as meninas estão dormindo".

"Perfeito." Emmett anunciou. "É hora do ofurô".

Houve 'sim' gritados por toda a sala e todos começaram a levantar-se.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Esta noite é a noite do ofurô. Nós apenas tivemos que esperar as meninas adormecerem." Rosalie disse com entusiasmo. "Ninguém disse a você?"

"Não, mas tudo bem, eu vou voltar para casa. Eu não trouxe um biquíni." Fiquei decepcionada, não havia nada esperando por mim em casa.

"Não é um problema." Alice chiou. "Eu tenho um biquíni que você pode pegar emprestado." Todo mundo tinha saído da sala para se trocar, era só ela e eu agora.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela. "Desculpe, Alice, mas eu não vou me espremer em qualquer coisa que você possa usar".

Ela agarrou meu braço e me arrastou pelas escadas. "Por que você tem que ser tão difícil às vezes?"

Quando entramos no antigo quarto de Alice, vi uma sacola de compras em sua cama. Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e olhei para ela com conhecimento de causa. "O que é isso?"

"O quê? Isso?" Ela perguntou, pegando a sacola de compras. "Bem, mamãe mencionou que teríamos a noite do ofurô esta noite e eu precisava de um novo biquíni, então eu apenas peguei um pra você também".

Enquanto eu a observava escavar na sacola de compras, eu me preocupei perguntando-me que tipo de biquíni Alice teria pegado para mim.

Ela finalmente ergueu o biquíni para mim. "Não há nenhuma maneira que eu usarei isso, Alice".

Alice bateu as mãos em seus quadris. "Por que não? É sexy e eu gastei muito dinheiro com isso. A maioria das mulheres mataria para ter o seu corpo e você pode vestir esse biquíni melhor do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheça. Agora, pegue! Entre no banheiro e coloque-o. Se você ainda assim odiá-lo, eu pegarei de volta, mas você tem que me mostrar primeiro".

Peguei o biquíni dela sabendo que ela não desistiria e eu realmente não tinha outra opção senão ir para casa.

"Ei, Alice." Eu gritei pela porta do banheiro. "Por que é que Tânia não está aqui esta noite? Ela foi embora do jantar mais cedo na noite passada. Ela está doente?"

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, comecei a me perguntar se ela tinha saído do quarto. Então, ela falou. "Eu não tenho certeza. Eu acho que você teria que perguntar a Edward".

Assim que coloquei o biquíni, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era, _estou tão feliz que eu raspei todos os meus pêlos esta manhã_. Quando eu finalmente vesti a coisa toda, virei para olhar-me no espelho de corpo inteiro na parte de trás da porta.

Minha boca escancarou, espantada com o quão boa eu parecia nesse biquíni. Isso fez definitivamente um momento de aumento da auto-confiança. A cor rosa pálido, quase cor da pele, ficou perfeita com a minha pele. O ligeiro decote da parte superior deu ao meu peito toda a ênfase que ele precisava. A parte inferior tinha uma dobra reunida na cintura, com uma colorida fivela fora do lugar. Olhando no espelho, eu definitivamente tive um momento de conhecimento do que todas as minhas corridas liquidaram em mais de uma maneira. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, senti-me sexy. Eu manteria esse biquíni.

Mesmo que eu me sentisse confiante no banheiro, andar na frente de mais alguém vestindo isso era um campo de jogo completamente diferente. Eu lentamente abri a porta e saí.

Alice soltou um grito penetrante. "Oh meu Deus, Bella. Você está incrível! Eu juro que deveria ser sua compradora pessoal, ou designer, neste caso!"

"Você fez isso?"

"Claro." Ela continuou a dobrar suas roupas como se não fosse grande coisa que ela tivesse feito essa incrível peça de vestuário.

Então, algo que ela disse anteriormente me atingiu. "Espere um minuto. Eu pensei que você tinha dito que escolheu isto quando você estava fazendo compras".

"Eu disse?" Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu devo ter misturado isso com qualquer outra coisa. Eu fiz isso para você. Eu sabia que ficaria surpreendente em você. Agora vamos, vamos lá." Ela segurou minha mão me puxando para fora da porta.

Eu resisti um pouco. "Espere, você não quer pegar algumas toalhas para enrolarmos em torno de nós?"

"Não. Por quê? As toalhas estão lá no ofurô." Ela continuou a me puxar pelo corredor.

"Bem, deixe-me pegar uma camiseta, ou algo assim, sua família toda está lá fora".

"E todos eles verão quando você tirar a camiseta também, então, que diferença faz." Ela bufou.

Rendendo-me, deixei que ela me arrastasse para o quintal. Todo mundo já estava no ofurô. Assim que chegamos nas portas francesas que dão para fora para o ofurô, Alice saltou para fora e pulou ao lado de Jasper deixando-me sozinha. Eu tentei rastejar para fora da porta para que ninguém me notasse. Esse plano não funcionou quando Emmett soltou um assobio alto. Eu soube imediatamente que todo o meu corpo era uma máscara brilhante de vermelho. Todos se viraram para olhar para mim. Alice tinha um olhar de orgulho enquanto anunciava a todos que ela fez o meu biquíni. Todo mundo se virou de volta e retornou para suas conversas originais, com exceção de um par de belos olhos verdes. Edward estava muito lentamente e muito obviamente olhando para mim de cima abaixo. Eu precisava fugir do seu olhar. Eu olhei para o ofurô e, claro, uma vez que todos estavam com seus pares. O único lugar aberto era ao lado de Edward. Senti meu estômago despencar. Sentar ao lado dele com nós dois seminus não era o jeito que eu o esqueceria. Ele ainda estava olhando para mim.

A voz de Rosalie interrompeu, "Vê algo que você gosta, Edward?"

Risadas abafadas estouraram em todo o ofurô e, pela primeira vez, eu pude ver Edward corando.

"Sim, Edward, enrole sua língua de volta em sua boca." Emmett mal era capaz de falar entre suas risadas histéricas. Se tinha uma coisa que esta família amava era provocar um ao outro em qualquer chance que eles têm.

Usando a distração, corri para a banheira enquanto Edward estava ocupado socando Emmett. Eu tentei sentar o mais longe de Edward sem tocar em Carlisle, que estava sentado do meu outro lado.

Nós todos passamos os próximos vinte minutos rindo da história de Rosalie sobre como Emmett tinha esquecido seu aniversário. Depois de algum tempo, tornei-me mais e mais confortável sentada ao lado de Edward. Sentar-me com ele começou a parecer natural. A conversa continuou enquanto minha mente foi levada em outra direção. O que eu faria com relação a Jacob? Senti um leve sorriso cruzar meu rosto pensando sobre as flores que ele enviou esta manhã. Ele me beijou na noite passada e eu não odiei isso. Isso tinha que significar alguma coisa. Eu fui quebrada dos meus pensamentos quando senti o braço e a perna de Edward pressionados contra os meus. Senti todo o lado direito do meu corpo começar a latejar. Olhei para ele e ele continuava olhando para frente para a conversa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Rosalie ainda estava contando a mesma história, mas de alguma forma eu tinha perdido a maioria dela. Tudo que eu podia perceber era que Emmett, obviamente, esqueceu o aniversário deles, Edward tinha comprado para eles uma viagem como presente, e ele olharia suas meninas. Eu acho?

"Hey, querida, onde estão aqueles brownies que eu vi na cozinha mais cedo?" Carlisle perguntou puxando Esme ainda mais em seu corpo.

"Oh, eu quase esqueci deles. Vou aprontá-los. Dêem quinze minutos e eu vou ter a sobremesa pronta." Esme deslizou para fora do ofurô, com Carlisle bem atrás dela. Esme parecia fenomenal para uma mulher da idade dela e depois de ter tido três filhos.

Todo mundo parecia estar trocando olhares com o outro no ofurô, como se houvesse algum segredo que eu não sabia. Qual era o negócio com todos os Cullen, hoje, eles estavam agindo de modo muito estranho.

De repente, Rosalie se levantou. "Vou checar as meninas." Rose levantou-se das escadas e saiu do ofurô. Ela também parecia surpreendente depois de três crianças em seu biquíni vermelho. Emmett observou sua esposa, então levantou-se agarrando-a por trás enquanto a seguiu para fora.

Dentro de um minuto, Alice levantou-se e anunciou que precisava fazer xixi. "Jasper, você me carrega para dentro?" Ela bateu os cílios para ele.

"Claro, minha dama." Jasper levantou-a em seus braços e carregou para dentro da casa.

Percebi em questão de minutos que tínhamos passado de oito no ofurô, para apenas Edward e eu.

Edward sussurrou "sutil" sob sua respiração.

"O quê?" Eu me virei para ele. Percebi que, ainda que o ofurô tivesse esvaziado, Edward ainda pressionava contra mim.

"Nada".

Sentindo-me um pouco estranha, eu decidi que deveria sair também. "Hum, acho que vou ver se Esme precisa de ajuda." Comecei a me levantar e Edward agarrou minha coxa.

Minha cara arremessou em direção à sua mão na minha perna e ele rapidamente puxou-a para fora. "Uh, minha mãe faz isso. Ela disse para darmos a ela quinze minutos e ela estaria pronta. Ei Bella, desculpe por ter sido um homem das cavernas com você sobre não correr sozinha mais cedo. Eu sei que você odeia isso".

Eu deslizei de volta para baixo ao lado dele deixando um pouco de espaço entre nós agora. "Tudo bem, foi um pouco assustador. Esperemos que ele não levante às seis e quinze da manhã." Eu tentei rir disso.

"Então, você se divertiu no jantar na noite passada?" Havia algo de muito incomum e estranho sobre a forma como Edward estava falando comigo esta noite. Ele nunca foi tão formal comigo.

"Claro, foi tudo bem. Jantares de gala não são realmente o meu tipo de coisa, mas não foi tão mau como eu pensei que seria. Além do mais, vestir-se socialmente de vez em quando é divertido".

Edward virou seu corpo para o meu, seus olhos perfurando nos meus. "Você estava incrível na noite passada".

Meu coração pulou e nós dois ficamos ali olhando um para o outro. Eu sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não tinha idéia de por que o meu cérebro estava completamente em branco.

"Ei, pessoal, a sobremesa está pronta." Emmett gritou.

Edward pulou na minha frente e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a sair. Peguei seus olhos vagando por mim novamente. Corei e tive que desviar o olhar.

Andei em direção à pilha de toalhas e Edward pegou a toalha no topo e sacudiu para abri-la e envolveu-a em torno de mim.

"Obrigada." Eu disse, virando-me e olhando para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça. Comecei a me afastar quando Edward me chamou de volta para ele. Eu girei no meu calcanhar e dei um passo de volta em direção a ele.

Ele esfregava a mão na parte de trás do seu pescoço. Eu não pude evitar de deixar meus olhos vagarem por seu corpo. Ele não tinha agarrado sua própria toalha, então ele estava lá com um peito esculpido e nu coberto de gotas de água. Sua sunga estava pendurada baixo o suficiente para eu ver o 'v' abaixo da sua barriga antes de desaparecer abaixo de sua cintura.

"Bella." Meus olhos imediatamente voltaram ao seu rosto. "Você se lembra que você me deve uma pela minha vitória?"

Revirei meus olhos para ele. "O que você quer? Você tem que ser razoável".

"Bem, eu vou olhar as meninas a partir de quarta-feira, eu estou pensando que estarei muito desesperado por alguma interação adulta até sábado e então eu estava pensando que você poderia vir e passar o dia comigo e com as meninas." Ele passou pelo seu pedido tão rapidamente que eu mal entendi.

"Esse é o seu pagamento? Sair comigo?" Eu senti como se eu estivesse perdendo alguma coisa.

"Oh, não, você não estará apenas saindo. Você estará dando banho, trocando fraldas, cozinhando as refeições. A lista poderia continuar indefinidamente, na verdade." Ele estava rindo agora. Este era o Edward normal.

"Bem, você pode deixar o seu entusiasmo. Eu tenho um encontro nessa noite, então eu posso sair de manhã e então ir embora à noite".

O sorriso de Edward enfraqueceu. "Oh não, você me deve pelo dia todo e à noite. Então, eu acho, é sexta-feira então".

Perguntei-me onde eu estava me metendo. "Tudo bem, eu estarei pronta depois da minha corrida." Comecei a ir para a casa novamente.

"Oh, e Bella, só para que você saiba, eu vou segui-la até sua casa esta noite para ter certeza que ninguém está estacionado do lado de fora da sua casa".

Comecei a discutir com ele quando ele levantou a mão. "Você não vai mudar minha mente. Eu só lhe disse para que você não ficasse assustada que um psicopata estivesse seguindo você para casa".

Olhando para ele eu disse, "Oh, eu acho que um vai seguir." Então eu girei nos meus calcanhares arremessando para a casa, ouvindo a risada de Edward atrás de mim.

* * *

_**N.T.: **__Como prometido, aí está o cap., só consegui terminar de traduzi-lo agora..._

_Então, o que acharam desse cap.? Quem será a pessoa no SUV preto?_

_Não vou postar a ONE que tinha prometido hj pq não consegui terminar a tradução. Mas postei o primeiro cap. de uma nova tradução, leiam! E deixem reviews lá tb pq a autora é fantástica, extremamente simpática!_

_Ah, e o próximo cap. só postarei no domingo, pois vou viajar a trabalho na terça e só volto no fim de semana. O próximo é o que eles cuidam das meninas...  
_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Coração Quebrado

**Capítulo 18 - Coração Quebrado**

As borboletas no meu estômago não podiam controlar meus olhos de se manterem intermitentes para o meu espelho retrovisor. Sabendo que aquelas eram as luzes do carro de Edward seguindo atrás de mim, me deixou atordoada. Mesmo se ele não me amasse, ele se importava o suficiente para sair do seu caminho para ter certeza que eu estava segura.

_C__ontrole-se, Bella. _

Forçando meus pensamentos para longe do maravilhoso homem dirigindo atrás de mim, voltei a me concentrar na minha conversa com Esme. Suas palavras se mantinham brilhando através da minha mente.

_"Bella, é muito difícil deixar para trás as emoções, especialmente aquelas que são tão profundas como as suas. Você tem instintos muito bons, eu acabei de dizer-lhe isso. Ouça o que eles dizem a você. Emoções do coração não podem ser controladas pelo cérebro. Você tem que fazer o que seu coração está lhe dizendo. Se o seu coração está dizendo para você esquecer seus sentimentos por esta outra pessoa, então faça isso. Faça o que for preciso. Mas se o seu coração não quer esquecer, __talvez ele saiba o que você não pode ver ainda."_

Esme era tão sábia. Eu só esperava que eu tivesse a força para seguir seus conselhos, de qualquer maneira. Se eu decidir que eu realmente precisava esquecer tudo que eu sentia por Edward, eu sabia que teria de me livrar dele completamente. Eu só não sabia se eu tinha a força para ficar longe. Se o meu coração me dissesse para agarrar tudo o que eu sentia por ele, me destruiria se ele nunca retornasse esses sentimentos. O que isso faria comigo, se eu mantivesse fiel todos esses sentimentos e acabasse sozinha observando-o se casar e ter uma família? Senti um nó na garganta sendo construído assim que imagens de Edward e Tânia com uma família passaram pela minha cabeça.

Uma vez que eu puxei para a minha garagem, descansei minha cabeça no volante tentando livrar minha mente desses pensamentos. Eu realmente precisava descobrir o que eu faria. Eu acho que a corrida de amanhã seria uma sessão de terapia, em vez de uma ocasião agradável.

A porta do meu carro abriu, eu pulei para trás em meu assento e soltei um gritinho.

Em meio segundo Edward estava agachado do lado de fora do carro. "Sinto muito, Bella. Eu não queria assustá-la. Eu estava tentando ser um cavalheiro".

"Está tudo bem. Eu estava apenas perdida em pensamentos e tinha esquecido que você me seguiu para casa. Você não precisava ter saído do seu carro. Você pode ver que não há ninguém na rua. Sinto-me mal que você se sinta como se constantemente tivesse que prestar atenção em mim. Eu juro que eu estava bem cuidando sozinha de mim antes".

Edward tinha um sorriso no rosto e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a sair do meu carro. "Sim, e nós acabamos de ver o quanto você está consciente da sua vizinhança. Não é um problema, eu gosto de cuidar de você. Não que eu não acho que você seja capaz, mas eu gostaria de levá-la até a porta apenas para ter certeza de que tudo está bem lá dentro".

Meus olhos arremessaram para a calçada. Nenhum SUV, mas a viatura de Charlie estava lá. "Não há necessidade, Charlie está aqui. No entanto, obrigada pela oferta." Eu dei dois passos me afastando e então me virei de volta para Edward. "De onde veio esse Edward protetor?"

Edward olhou para o chão e correu os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Ele era tão sexy quando fazia isso. Então ele olhou para cima com um sorriso que mal estava lá e encolheu seus ombros.

Retornando o minúsculo sorriso, eu dei um pequeno aceno e corri até a porta. Olhei para fora da porta enquanto eu a fechava e vi Edward ainda parado lá olhando para mim. Ele não tinha idéia do efeito que seu olhar tinha em mim. Eu mal podia forçar meus pés subirem os degraus. Isso tem que parar.

Na manhã seguinte eu notei que estava completamente nervosa me preparando para minha corrida. Eu fiz o meu melhor para afastar esses nervos. Eu simplesmente mantive me dizendo que ontem não foi uma grande coisa e só porque isso aconteceu uma vez não significa que aconteceria novamente. Era provavelmente adolescentes fazendo sexo no carro.

Antes de eu abrir a porta da frente, eu tomei uma respiração profunda e empurrei meus nervos bem lá no fundo. Enquanto eu descia as escadas, cautelosamente olhei ao redor por um carro. Uma vez afundado que não havia carros estacionados na rua, soltei um suspiro de alívio. Eu tomei meu tempo de alongamento esta manhã, mas eu ainda mantive baixo o volume da minha música apenas para ser cautelosa.

Assim que minhas pernas bateram o seu passo, eu realmente comecei a me sentir melhor. Todo o meu medo e nervosismo simplesmente flutuaram para longe. Os meus pensamentos, é claro, foram direto para a conversa que tive com Esme, desencadeando todo um novo conjunto de borboletas. Infelizmente, essa conversa tinha me importunado na maior parte da noite também. Cheguei à conclusão que os sentimentos não tinham desaparecido por vinte anos e que eles provavelmente não iriam embora a menos que algo os forçasse a fazer isso. Ou, se eu me apaixonasse por outra pessoa como, talvez, Jacob. Tentei lutar contra isso e nunca funcionou, então era hora de ver o que acontece quando eu aceitá-los. Enquanto estes sentimentos continuassem a permanecer e isso não fosse muito doloroso, eu seguiria com eles.

O som de um carro dirigindo puxou-me dos meus pensamentos. Meu corpo ficou rígido assim que percebi que o carro era o SUV preto lentamente se aproximando de mim. Meu coração estava acelerando e senti um nó na minha garganta. Mantive uma expressão solene. Eu recuso a deixar esta pessoa saber que estava me assustando até a morte. Eu peguei o meu ritmo para que eu pudesse passar o carro rapidamente. Minha mente estava se movimentando tentando descobrir uma fuga rápida. Charlie ainda estava em casa quando eu saí. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era chegar em casa. Quando dobrei a esquina, senti o meu lábio inferior começar a tremer.

De repente, o meu coração veio bater com estrondo para uma parada. Meus ouvidos se alertaram quando ouvi passos apressados se aproximando de mim por trás. Na verdade, eles estavam correndo. Eu quis me empurrar para correr mais ainda. Parecia que quanto mais rápido eu corria, mais rápido os passos atrás de mim ficavam. Eu podia sentir a histeria começando a se revelar através do meu corpo. Os passos estavam perigosamente perto. Eu enrolei minhas mãos em punhos preparada para lutar tão duro quanto eu poderia. Quando uma mão agarrou meu ombro esquerdo, soltei o que eu achava que era um grito de gelar o sangue. Tudo o que veio foi um choro desesperado e eu comecei a cair.

"Bella? Bella, o que há de errado?" O som da voz mais suave veio da visão mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Edward agarrou-me da calçada e puxou-me em seus braços, segurando-me como se eu fosse uma criança pequena.

Meu corpo estava tremendo contra Edward. Minhas mãos se agarraram ao peito de Edward, meus dedos puxando sua camiseta suada. Seus braços apertaram ao redor das minhas costas e uma de suas mãos acariciou meu cabelo tentando acalmar minha histeria. Eu podia sentir sua cabeça girando ao redor enquanto ele observava a vizinhança.

"Sshhh, Bella, sshhh. Está tudo bem, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Diga-me o que está errado para que eu possa melhorar." Ele implorou.

Minha respiração veio em arquejos enquanto tentei ganhar melhor controle de mim mesma. Minhas mãos deslizaram para os lados da sua cintura, mas ainda agarradas à sua camiseta. Minha respiração começou a sincronizar com suas carícias suaves em minhas costas.

Edward soltou seu aperto em mim e moveu suas mãos para os lados do meu rosto. Ele inclinou minha cabeça para trás me incentivando a olhar para ele. "Bella, você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu. Você está machucada?"

Não tendo o controle suficiente para falar, eu apenas balancei a cabeça dizendo para ele que eu não estava machucada. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e me puxou para ele novamente.

Assim que tomei uma respiração final, senti-me mais no controle. "Eu estava correndo e pensei que estava tudo bem. Então, cerca de uma milha ou duas atrás, a SUV preta passou por mim dirigindo muito devagar." O aperto de Edward apertou ainda mais ao meu redor e, eu juro, eu ouvi um rosnado em seu peito. "Eu estava tentando descobrir uma rota mais rápida para casa sem voltar pelo caminho que eu vim. Então eu ouvi seus passos se aproximando atrás de mim e eu pensei que você fosse ele." Eu passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura firmemente, não disposta a ficar livre dele ainda.

"Oh, Bella. Eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter chamado você, mas você estava com seus fones de ouvido, eu não achei que você me ouviria." Eu podia ouvir a culpa e a dor em sua voz. "Preciso levá-la para casa. Você acha que pode correr de volta comigo? Você quer pular nas minhas costas?"

Soltando os braços de sua cintura, inclinei-me para mais longe dele para olhar em seu rosto. "Não, eu estou bem para correr, desde que você fique comigo".

O canto da sua boca levantou num sorriso e ele correu os dedos descendo pelo lado do meu rosto. "Eu não vou deixá-la, a menos que você me peça isso." Do jeito que ele olhava nos meus olhos, eu senti como se ele estivesse dizendo mais, mas eu não podia pensar nisso agora.

Edward enlaçou sua mão na minha e nós nos viramos ao redor, voltando para a minha casa. À medida que dobrávamos a esquina da minha rua, senti a calma imediatamente ser seguida pelo medo. Ali, parado no mesmo lugar de ontem, estava o SUV preto.

O aperto de Edward apertou na minha mão. "É aquele o carro?" Ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça na direção do veículo.

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça. Edward agarrou minha cintura e moveu-me para o interior da calçada e em seguida enlaçou nossas mãos novamente. Mal inclinando a cabeça na minha direção, ele disse, "Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você." Eu acreditei nele com todo meu coração.

A forma como Edward olhou para aquele veículo me deixou com medo pela pessoa naquele SUV. "Bella, uma vez que estivermos perto o suficiente, eu preciso de você para me ajudar a lembrar o número da placa, ok." Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Nós tínhamos chegado a uma distância onde poderíamos começar a ler os números das placas quando o carro saiu voando pela rua, rápido demais para nós pegarmos os números. Edward mudou sua posição, então ele estava diretamente atrás de mim com suas mãos segurando minha cintura. Corremos para a casa e Edward apressou-me para o sofá.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Edward gritou do sofá ao meu lado. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso do seu moletom de capuz e puxou seu telefone celular. Ele apertou um par de botões e colocou o telefone no ouvido.

"Emmett." Ele falou com uma força que eu nunca o ouvi usar. "Nós precisamos de você na casa dos Swan agora." Charlie entrou na sala puxando uma camiseta sobre a cabeça e começou a limpar o sono de seus olhos. "Sim, o carro acabou de sair daqui".

Assim que Edward desligou o telefone, ele olhou para Charlie. Charlie olhava de um lado para o outro entre Edward e eu. "Bella, o que está acontecendo?"

Eu dei a Charlie a versão condensada e leve do que aconteceu ontem e esta manhã. Ele imediatamente desconsiderou o que eu disse e olhou para Edward. Eles falaram sobre isso em um relato mais detalhado. Sentei-me mais afundada no sofá, chegando à conclusão de que eu deixaria de ser incluída nessa conversa e resolução. Eu olhei para baixo torcendo meus dedos e meu olho capturou algo que o meu corpo não. A mão de Edward estava descansando na minha coxa. Eu estava extasiada por sua ação. Enquanto eu olhava, sua mão ocasionalmente apertava a minha perna, eu olhei para seu rosto quando ele fez isso e percebi que ele não estava sequer ciente do que ele estava fazendo.

Houve uma batida rápida na porta e então Emmett entrou. Os próximos quarenta e cinco minutos eu gastei olhando para a mão de Edward enquanto ele, Emmett e Charlie discutiam o que precisava acontecer. A conclusão foi que eu tinha que ir para a delegacia hoje e preencher um relatório, eu não sairia para correr sem Edward e, se Charlie não fosse passar a noite em casa, eu teria que ficar com um dos Cullen. Eu decidi contra entrar em uma luta, que é o que normalmente teria acontecido. Um, eu sabia que nunca ganharia argumentando contra os três. E dois, eu estava apavorada o suficiente para querer ser protegida. Emmett foi para a delegacia assim que eles terminaram com suas palestras, Charlie subiu para tomar um banho para que pudesse me levar para a delegacia e Edward estava indo embora para um dia todo de uniforme no hospital.

"Obrigada, Edward." Eu disse, parada na porta.

"Eu apenas sinto muito que eu aparecendo fiz isso pior pra você inicialmente." Ele levantou sua mão e esfregou sua nuca. "Eu estava vindo para encontrá-la, mantê-la segura e, ao invés disso, eu te apavorei".

"Eu já estava apavorada, você apenas intensificou isso, e então..." Eu olhei para o chão e balancei para frente e para trás entre meus dois pés. "Então você fez tudo melhor." Olhando para seus belos olhos verdes, me fez sentir segura.

"Não está tudo melhor, Bella. Você poderia, por favor, não sair para correr, ou ir a qualquer lugar sem eu ou alguém?"

Eu apenas assenti, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Bella, me chame se você precisar de qualquer coisa. Eu definitivamente vou vê-la na sexta-feira, mas espero que eu a veja em breve." Ele estendeu sua mão e arrastou seus dedos lentamente do lado do meu braço. "Preciso ir para o trabalho logo. Cuide-se." E então ele se foi, deixando um fogo no meu braço onde seus dedos tinham estado.

O resto da manhã foi passado tomando um longo banho quente, indo até a delegacia com Charlie para contar minha história para um relatório oficial e tirando uma longa soneca.

Batidas persistentes na porta despertaram-me do meu sono. Olhei para o relógio e vi que era quatro horas da tarde. Coloquei minhas mãos no meu rosto tentando fazer meus olhos se focarem. Então eu ouvi Charlie gritando para eu ir até a porta. Alonguei-me um pouco e deixei escapar alguns bocejos antes de me levantar. Apressadamente, eu peguei meu sutiã do chão e tentei colocá-lo em um truque adolescente de fazê-lo sem tirar sua camisa.

"Bella!" Charlie gritou das escadas novamente.

"Acalme-se! Jesus! Estou indo." Eu gritei de volta.

Ainda me sentindo um pouco grogue, tropecei pelas escadas um pouco. Com quem eu estava brincando? Eu não tinha necessidade de estar grogue para tropeçar em alguns degraus.

Ali na entrada com um sorriso radiante e um par de sacolas do que parecia o cheiro de comida chinesa, estava Jacob. Senti um pouco de emoção correndo em mim. Então, imediatamente, isso desapareceu quando eu percebi que eu estava de pijama, com o cabelo que provavelmente parecia um palheiro e eu provavelmente tinha uma linha de baba do lado do meu rosto. Ele fez um aceno super exagerado com sua mão e eu mordi meu lábio inferior retornando um pequeno aceno.

"Eu trouxe o jantar para nós." Jacob disse, erguendo as sacolas de comida.

O lado esquerdo da minha boca subiu em um meio sorriso quando eu disse, "É melhor que tenha um frango com laranja aí dentro".

"É claro e, a propósito, você está linda." Ele mal conseguia manter uma cara séria.

"Cale-se." Eu disse enquanto me virava para a cozinha. "O que você está fazendo aqui mesmo, a propósito?"

"Eu só vim passar um tempo com você".

Assim que eu estava prestes a perguntar por que ele realmente estava aqui, Charlie entrou passeando. "Ah bom, Jacob, você está aqui." Ele disse, movendo-se rapidamente para a geladeira.

Meus olhos atiraram para Jacob desconfiadamente, então de volta para Charlie novamente. "Como você sabia que Jacob estava vindo?" Cruzei os braços sobre meu peito com um olhar de aborrecimento.

Charlie deu um rápido olhar para Jacob e então ele curvou seus ombros para a frente. "Eu tinha uma consulta de acompanhamento hoje e eu disse a Jacob o que aconteceu com você, então..."

"Então, você arranjou para eu ter uma noite com uma babá?" Empurrei-me para fora do balcão. "Vocês dois podem sair".

Tentando controlar minha raiva eu irrompi para fora da cozinha. Eu tinha dado apenas três passos para fora dela quando as mãos fortes de Jacob agarraram meus ombros. Seu corpo pressionado contra as minhas costas, fazendo-me perder o meu foco por um momento. Ainda mantendo um controle firme sobre os meus ombros, ele se inclinou colocando seus lábios nos meus ouvidos e disse, "Você sabe que eu pegaria qualquer desculpa para passar mais tempo com você, Bella." Então ele me liberou.

Um pequeno sorriso deslizou no meu rosto. Eu nunca estive esperando a maneira como Jacob expressava seu desejo por mim. Eu tive que admitir, independentemente do fato de que eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia sobre Jacob, que ainda assim parecia bom ser desejada. Sem me virar, eu murmurei, "Está bem, você pode ficar, mas só porque eu estou assustada e com fome".

"Eu vou pegar o que eu puder".

Virei-me e sorri para Jacob e fomos para a cozinha.

Sentindo-me mal com o meu pequeno desabafo, eu decidi pedir desculpas a Charlie. "Desculpe sobre a minha explosão de raiva, pai".

Charlie sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e limpou a garganta. "Bella, você se lembra que eu deveria ir com Sue para visitar sua filha Leah em Seattle esta semana?" Charlie perguntou timidamente.

"Sim." Eu estava confusa com sua hesitação. Eu pensei que ele soubesse que eu não era cega sobre o seu relacionamento com Sue.

"Eu posso cancelar se você quiser. Você sabe, com tudo o que está acontecendo..."

Oh, eu tinha esquecido disso. Eu não queria ficar sozinha, mas eu também não queria ficar com uma babá como eu estava essa noite. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu deixaria Charlie cancelar sua viagem com Sue. "Charlie, eu vou ficar bem. Eu terei Alice vindo e ficando comigo".

"Agora, Bella, não fique brava." Nunca seria bom quando alguém começa uma frase assim. "Eu não quero que isso seja uma repetição do que aconteceu quando eu disse que Alice não tornaria segura sua viagem de carro de Los Angeles, mas Alice não vai mantê-la protegida de algum caçador." Jacob abafou o riso do outro lado da cozinha.

Minha boca quase começou a discutir com meu pai, mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Eu tinha ficado com medo o suficiente esta manhã para saber que Alice não me ajudaria em uma situação como essa. "Vou pensar em alguma coisa, eu prometo. Vou ligar e ver se fico na casa dela, ou na dos Cullen".

Charlie me olhou por um momento para ver se eu estava dizendo a verdade.

"Confie em mim, o medo desta manhã não foi embora. Eu não ficarei aqui sozinha durante a noite".

"Ok, criança. Vou sair então. Vocês dois, divirtam-se esta noite." Charlie começou a sair e então virou-se e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Amo você, Bells." Então ele escapuliu da cozinha mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível.

Eu não tinha certeza se ele ouviria, mas eu gritei mesmo assim, "Amo você também".

"Até mais, Charlie." Jacob gritou e então ouvimos a porta ser fechada.

Jacob e eu mergulhamos na nossa comida. Eu devia estar realmente com fome porque eu não falei muito. Essa era uma das coisas legais sobre Jacob, eu podia comer o quanto eu queria na sua frente, e mesmo quando era silencioso, nunca era estranho. Eu estava estendendo minha mão para as caixas para encher o meu segundo prato quando houve uma batida na porta.

Jacob e eu olhamos um para o outro com nossas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Você quer que eu faça isso?" Jacob perguntou com a boca cheia de yakissoba.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu faço isso. Vou olhar pela janela primeiro".

Hesitantemente, levantei-me e me dirigi para a porta. Eu puxei as cortinas da janela perto da porta. Claro, eu podia não ver quem estava na varanda, mas eu conhecia o carro contra a calçada.

"Isso não vai ser bom, eu posso sentir isso." Murmurei para mim mesma em voz alta. Abri a porta e disse, "Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Edward empurrou suas mãos profundamente em seu bolso. "Eu estava no meu caminho para casa do trabalho e pensei que poderia parar e verificar você. Onde está Charlie?"

"Ele está com sua _mulher_." Eu sorri, acenando o interior da casa para ele. "Entre, eu estava apenas comendo comida chinesa. Tenho certeza que você está com fome." Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu falaria que Jacob estava lá para tê-lo fugindo como da última vez. Não importa o que quer que aconteça com respeito ao relacionamento deles, eu sabia que ambos sempre seriam meus amigos. Eu não gostava de ter dois amigos que se odiavam, então eu pensei que talvez pudesse forçar estes dois a resolver suas diferenças.

Entrei na cozinha primeiro com Edward logo atrás de mim. Jacob olhou para cima e deu-me seu sorriso vencedor, e então ele notou Edward e seu rosto passou de exaltação à agitação.

Ignorando as carrancas que os dois estavam dando um ao outro, andei até o armário e peguei um prato para Edward. "Sente-se, Edward." Eu falei em um tom não-negociável.

O silêncio era ensurdecedor. Eu coloquei o prato, garfo e copo na frente de Edward.

Os olhos de Edward lançaram-se até meu rosto. "Obrigado, Bella." Então seus olhos me seguiram ao redor da mesa enquanto eu tomava o meu lugar entre as duas crianças.

A tensão estava me matando, mas eu me recusava a ser a mediadora entre os dois. A voz de Jacob ensurdecedoramente quieta do que tinha sido há dez minutos. "Então, Edward, você não deveria estar no trabalho?"

Edward não virou seu rosto do seu prato. Edward apenas olhou para Jacob por cima das pálpebras. "Não, eu estava lá o dia todo. O que você está fazendo aqui, Jacob?" O tom de Edward era frio como gelo. Eu estava tão feliz que eu não estava na extremidade de recepção dessa atitude e olhar.

"Eu queria trazer o jantar para a garota que eu estou vendo. Por que você não está com a sua namorada?" Meus ouvidos se animaram com essa pergunta, eu estive me fazendo a mesma pergunta por dias.

"Jacob, eu não acho que minha vida pessoal é da sua conta. Bem, pelo menos ela não é mais." Edward respondeu depreciativamente. Oh, até eu posso sentir a pontada nela.

O rosto de Jacob se transformou em um de pura maldade. Eu estava preocupada que ele poderia se transformar em um lobo, saltar sobre a mesa e matar Edward.

"Ei, caras, nós podemos tentar ser civilizados e desfrutar de um jantar de amigos." Eu senti os olhos dos dois homens se lançarem na minha direção. _Eu acho que não._ Novamente estávamos de volta a não falar, apenas o som de garfos tinindo nos pratos.

Edward finalmente olhou para mim com um olhar de confusão. "Quando Charlie voltará? Eu não quero deixá-la até que ele volte." Ele fez a pergunta para mim, mas olhou diretamente para Jacob enquanto dizia a última parte.

Balançando minha cabeça e deixando escapar um suspiro alto, eu disse, "Ele não vai estar aqui o resto da semana. Ele foi com Sue para ver sua filha".

O pescoço de Edward parecia que se romperia, ele se virou para mim tão rapidamente. "Bem, então você não ficará aqui".

"Obrigado, papai. Preciso ligar para Alice e ver se posso ficar com ela." Eu me levantei e comecei a limpar todos os nossos pratos.

"Bella, você poderia sempre ficar comigo, você sabe." Jacob ronronou para mim. Eu não queria sequer me virar e ver que tipo de olhar ele estava dando para Edward. Eles estavam agindo ridiculamente. Edward tinha Tânia, então ele deveria ignorar Jacob sabendo que ele tinha a vantagem. Jacob deveria ter percebido que me ter não era uma vitória sobre Edward, ele já tinha o troféu da batalha deles.

Tão irritada como eu estava por Jacob ter insinuado que eu passaria a noite na sua casa, ou que nosso relacionamento estivesse nesse nível, eu também não queria humilhar o cara. "Obrigada, Jacob, mas eu acho que vou ficar com Alice. Na verdade, eu acho que vou ligar para ela agora. Então eu vou fazer as malas e ir até lá. Talvez vocês devessem voltar para casa".

Eu mal tinha deixado as palavras saírem da minha boca quando Edward interrompeu, "Eu vou te levar para a casa de Alice. Eu não quero que alguém siga o seu carro até lá".

No momento que eu me viro, os olhos de Edward e Jacob estavam perfurando um ao outro. Se olhar pudesse matar, eu não sei qual deles teria sido morto primeiro.

Em seguida, do nada, um sorriso travesso se espalhou pelo rosto de Jacob. Eu me preocupei com o que sairia da sua boca em seguida. "Bella, de verdade, eu sou seu namorado, fique comigo esta noite? Eu posso cuidar de você".

Meu rosto de repente estava vermelho, só que eu não acho que estava corando. Eu estava furiosa. "Primeiro, eu não sou sua namorada. Segundo, vocês dois estão me deixando louca. Vocês precisam ir embora. Eu pensei que vocês seriam capazes de ser civilizados um com o outro como um favor para mim, mas aparentemente eu superestimei vocês dois." Balançando minhas mãos para os dois, eu enxotei-os para fora da minha cozinha e para a porta da frente.

Ambos tentaram se desculpar, mas eu não queria ouvi-los. Eu segurei minhas mãos levantadas para os dois, deixando-os saber que eu tinha acabado. Deixando cair suas cabeças em derrota, eu fechei e tranquei a porta em ambos os seus rostos patéticos.

**EPOV**

"Maldição, Cullen, você arruinou um jantar perfeito entre Bella e eu." Jacob cuspiu para mim enquanto descíamos os degraus da frente de Bella.

"Bem, não poderia ser tão perfeito se ela me pediu para ficar." Eu respondi com um sorriso enquanto eu andava em direção ao meu carro.

Meu ombro foi empurrado para trás pela mão de Jacob. "Olha, Edward, você já tirou Tânia de mim. Por que você não desiste!" Jacob deu um passo rumo a mim ficando a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, olhando bem nos meus olhos. "E eu não estou lhe pedindo."

"Isso é uma ameaça? Deixe-me lembrá-lo de algo. Tânia tinha terminado com você antes de eu me mudar para cá, então eu não tirei nada de você. Portanto, saia da sua festa da piedade e cresça".

"Pare com essa sua merda hipócrita, Cullen. Olhe, eu tenho alguma coisa boa acontecendo com Bella e você está totalmente interferindo. Eu não sei por que você não pode nos deixar em paz. Você já tem a mulher mais incrível do planeta".

Levantando as sobrancelhas para Jacob, eu tomei um passo a mais em sua direção deixando meros dois centímetros entre nós. "Mais uma vez, Tânia e eu não somos da sua conta. Talvez eu esteja enganado, mas você não chama uma mulher de a mulher mais incrível do planeta enquanto luta por outra. Você não a merece, Jacob, e nunca merecerá. Eu só espero que ela seja inteligente o suficiente para não se estabelecer com você." Olhei bem nos olhos furiosos de Jacob. "Se você machucá-la, eu vou destruí-lo." Sem dar a ele a chance de responder eu girei nos calcanhares e entrei no meu carro.

Enquanto fui embora, observei pelo meu espelho retrovisor para ter certeza que eu vi Jacob entrando em seu carro. Parei ao virar a esquina e estacionei meu carro e rapidamente desliguei os faróis. Uma vez que o idiota me passou, eu liguei meu carro e voltei para Bella.

Quando eu levantei minha mão para bater na porta, hesitei. Perguntei-me se ela ainda estava com raiva de mim. Provavelmente iria irritá-la que eu estava de volta tão rápido depois que ela me disse para ir embora. Eu decidi que seria melhor se eu esperasse do lado de fora e a deixasse se acalmar um pouco.

O canto da minha boca subiu até um sorriso assim que pensei nela irritada comigo. A casca de Bella era muito pior do que sua mordida. O jeito que ela ficava toda vermelha, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, tentando esticar seu corpo um pouco mais alto e franzindo suas sobrancelhas juntas. Era realmente uma das coisas mais adoráveis, além dela mordendo o lábio inferior quando ficava envergonhada. Senti uma dor começar a queimar profundamente em meu peito.

_Ugh, eu estou tão apaixonado por essa mulher que dói._ Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo novamente, quase puxando meu cabelo nas extremidades.

Minha cabeça lançou-se para cima ao som de uma SUV, mas era apenas o vizinho do lado. Meu lado protetor estava realmente tomando posse. Os sentimentos que vieram sobre mim esta manhã eram insuportáveis. Primeiro, o meu coração se partiu com a visão da minha Bella no chão e chorando. Naquele momento eu sabia que teria feito qualquer coisa para fazer a sua dor ir embora. Então, quando ela me contou sobre o carro a seguindo, eu senti o que eu podia chamar de raiva, pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu nunca senti o desejo de tirar uma vida, nunca, mas naquele momento eu queria matar quem quer que a estivesse fazendo sentir-se tão assustada. Então eu senti culpa porque uma parte de mim estava curtindo cada segundo de seu aperto a mim. Sentindo seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, seus dedos cavando em meu peito, sua respiração no meu peito e pescoço, e simplesmente sendo capaz de envolver meus braços em torno dela e segurá-la. Minha natureza protetora dominou e eu queria levá-la para casa em segurança. Daquele ponto em diante, senti uma necessidade queimando fisicamente e emocionalmente para ter contato físico com ela. Deixá-la foi a coisa mais difícil que tive de fazer e preocupei-me com ela o dia todo. Eu peguei meu telefone várias vezes para ligar para ela, mas eu não queria sufocá-la. Eu tinha toda a intenção de ir para casa após o meu turno, mas era como se uma força gravitacional me trouxesse para a sua casa. Essa mesma força estava me mantendo aqui, mesmo depois de ela me dizer para ir embora.

Eu podia sentir-me começando a ficar tenso novamente. Eu me levantei e comecei a andar para cima e para baixo na calçada em uma tentativa de limpar a minha cabeça e esquecer.

A porta da frente se abriu enquanto eu estava para baixo na calçada e corri até a varanda assim que a vi lutando com a sua mala. Eu senti alívio imediato sabendo que isso significava que ela não ficaria aqui sozinha.

"Bella." Sua cabeça chicoteou ao redor para me ver, a curiosidade escrita em seu rosto. "Deixe-me pegar isso pra você." Estiquei o braço e agarrei sua mala, surpreso que ela não travou nenhuma luta.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou me seguindo pelas escadas.

"Vamos, Bella, você sabia que eu não a deixaria aqui sozinha".

"Eu me sinto mal que você ficou sentado aqui fora no frio todo esse tempo. Além disso, eu não teria ficado nervosa se eu soubesse que você estava aqui".

Nossos olhos se encontraram quando eu abri a porta do carro para ela. "Eu estava preocupado que você ainda estivesse com raiva de mim".

Um olhar de perplexidade assumiu sua expressão e então, uma segunda percepção assumiu. "Isso mesmo, eu estou realmente brava com você. Você é tão imaturo. Você e Jacob não conseguem ficar longe de problemas?" Nós dois sabíamos que ela não estava mais zangada.

O caminho para a casa de Alice e Jasper foi quieto. Eu comecei a perguntar-me novamente se ela realmente ainda estava brava comigo.

De repente, ela quebrou o silêncio. "Hum, acho que estou quente o suficiente agora." Nós dois estendemos as mãos para diminuir o calor e minha mão escovou na dela. A faísca de eletricidade que fluiu entre nós foi tangível. Ela tinha que ter sentido isso, mas eu estava muito nervoso para levantar o olhar e ver.

Quietos novamente. Eu estava morrendo para saber o que ela estava pensando. Conversar com Bella não era difícil para mim, mas quando nada tinha sido dito por tanto tempo, eu senti que qualquer coisa que eu dissesse precisava ser significativa.

"Edward." Eu queria gritar obrigado quando ela acabou com o meu desconforto. "Onde Tânia tem estado ultimamente? Ela não ficou no jantar de gala por muito tempo, ela não estava no jantar na noite passada e você está aqui esta noite." Talvez o silêncio tivesse sido melhor do que conversar com ela sobre Tânia e eu.

Olhando para fora da janela debatendo o que eu queria dizer a ela, eu decidi ir com a verdade completa e absoluta. "Tânia e eu terminamos".

"Sinto muito, você está bem?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu estou bem. Ela terminou comigo e eu acho que isso foi o melhor".

Nós tínhamos puxado para a garagem de Alice, mas nenhum de nós fez qualquer movimento para sair do carro. Inconscientemente, nós dois nos viramos em nossos assentos para encarar um ao outro.

"Eu pensei que você ia se casar com ela?" Ela perguntou olhando para suas mãos. Mãos que eu queria desesperadamente alcançar e segurar.

"Eu também. Embora no fundo eu soubesse que ela não era aquela".

Ela olha para mim confusa. "Espere, você sabia que ela não era aquela, mas ela terminou com você?" Por quê?"

Agora eu era aquele olhando para baixo e remexendo meus dedos. "Eu acho que o que você disse estava certo. Eu estava só pensando com lógica e não com meu coração. Fazia sentido estar com Tânia. Era confortável e seguro, mas meu coração nunca esteve plenamente nisto".

"Mas por que ela terminou?"

Um longo suspiro escapou da minha boca. "Ela achou que eu estava apaixonado por outra pessoa." Meus olhos procuraram os dela tentando avaliar sua reação.

"Você a traiu?" Ela mal sussurrou.

Senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Será que ela realmente achava isso de mim? "Absolutamente, não! Eu nunca trairia ninguém".

"Bem, por que ela acha que você estava apaixonado por outra pessoa?"

Fitando seus lindos olhos castanhos, eu debati se eu estava pronto para compartilhar meus sentimentos com ela. _Será que ela me ama?_ Eu queria desesperadamente que eu pudesse ler sua mente.

Comecei a falar, mas não ouvi nada a não ser um som estridente vindo da minha boca. Eu limpei minha garganta, tendo sua completa atenção e tentei novamente. "Eu não tenho certeza do que fez Tânia pensar que eu estava apaixonada por outra pessoa, mas uma vez que ela disse isso para mim, eu percebi que ela estava certa. Eu estava tão cego. Eu não podia sequer ver que eu estava apaixonado por..."

A porta de Bella foi aberta de um solavanco e nós estávamos, de repente, sendo saudados por uma pequena duende envolvendo seus braços em torno de Bella. "Oh, Bella, eu estou tão feliz que você esteja bem. Jasper e eu estamos tão felizes que você vai ficar conosco." Alice deixou escapar como se fosse uma palavra longa.

Eu não acho que eu alguma vez desgostei da minha irmã tanto quanto agora, olhando para ela puxando Bella do meu carro quando eu estava prestes a confessar o meu amor por ela. Minha mente embaralhou através de uma lista de coisas que eu poderia fazer para atormentar essa chata.

Bella deu um último olhar para mim com um olhar de remorso em seu rosto. Perguntei-me se ela tinha alguma idéia do que eu estava prestes a lhe dizer.

O resto da minha semana voou. Eu trabalhei o dia todo na terça, e na quarta eu mal saí a tempo de estar na casa de Emmett e Rose antes que eles precisassem sair para sua viagem. Quinta-feira eu levei as meninas para Port Angeles para ver o filme _'Up – Altas Aventuras'_. Emma e Mia amaram o filme. Pelo que eu fui capaz de ver do filme, eu realmente gostei. Eu passei a maior parte do tempo no corredor com uma inquieta menina de dois anos de idade. Então, naturalmente, fomos ao Dairy Queen para corn dog***** e sorvete, um lugar que Rose nunca as deixaria comer. Esse era meu trabalho como o tio divertido. Levá-las para fazer tudo que seus pais não faziam. Eles devoraram sua comida, provavelmente tentando saborear toda a bondade gordurosa que elas não teriam até eu levá-las para sair novamente.

_*__Corn dog__: é um cachorro-quente revestido em farinha de milho e frito em óleo, embora alguns sejam cozidos. Quase todos os corn dogs são servidos em palitos de madeira. _

Estávamos no carro há quase quinze minutos quando as três dormiram. Eu estava apreciando o silêncio por alguns minutos quando eu decidi que agora seria uma boa hora para ligar para Bella e confirmar nossos planos para amanhã. Eu não tinha tido a oportunidade de falar com Bella desde segunda à noite, quando eu quase me confessei para ela e me humilhei. Minha mãe me ligou ontem, para muito _casualmente_ me informar sobre seu almoço com Bella e Alice. Pelo menos eu sabia que ela ainda estava segura e que não tinha havido nenhum incidente desde segunda-feira.

Liguei meu bluetooth no meu ouvido e apertei enviar para o número de Bella.

"Olá?" Apenas o som de sua voz me fez sorrir.

"Bella, é Edward, eu estava ligando apenas para dizer que estou ansioso para vê-la em cerca de doze horas." Eu disse tentando controlar o riso que estava prestes a explodir da minha garganta. Apenas imaginar o seu pequeno ataque do dia que ela perdeu a corrida, me fez perdê-lo e eu estava rindo no telefone. Claro, houve um silêncio absoluto na outra extremidade do telefone, então eu trabalhei muito forte para me recuperar. Ficou ainda silêncio por mais alguns segundos.

"Você terminou?" Ela perguntou em uma voz irritada.

"Sim, pelo menos até eu desligar o telefone com você".

"Oh, você é hilário. Uma palavra, Cullen: revanche." Ela tentou soar ameaçadora, mas era aquela coisa toda de gatinho feroz novamente.

Todo meu autocontrole estava focado agora em não rir. "Você escolhe o dia e eu estarei lá. Então, eu vou vê-la em doze horas?"

"Do que você está falando? Eu não estou indo aí às sete, eu estarei aí em torno de dez ou mais. Tenho coisas para fazer".

"Ei, se você pode se levantar às seis para correr, você pode se levantar às seis para cumprir sua aposta. Além do mais, você precisa estar aqui quando as garotas levantarem. Elas vão querer o café da manhã, e então elas precisam tomar banho e se vestir".

"Você está falando sério? Você basicamente quer que eu seja sua escrava amanhã. Como eu vou chegar aí tão cedo? Lembre-se, eu não tenho o meu carro comigo".

"Sim, eu estou falando muito sério. Não vamos chamá-la de minha escrava, vamos chamá-la de minha parceira para o dia." Eu não podia conter a excitação que correu através de mim, chamando-a de minha parceira. "Por que você não pede para Alice trazê-la hoje à noite e você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Isso funcionaria muito bem, então as meninas poderiam acordar você enquanto eu durmo." Eu lutei para manter minha voz casual.

"Você vai me torturar, não é? Eu acho que seria mais conveniente cair fora hoje à noite em vez de acordar Alice de manhã. Além do mais, seria divertido acordar com as meninas, mas não pense por um segundo que você ficará dormindo." Meu coração pulou com a idéia de ela estar em casa comigo durante as próximas trinta e seis horas. "Hum, eu meio que tenho planos para hoje à noite, mas eu poderia conseguir cair fora para aí mais tarde essa noite".

Meu coração pulando imediatamente mergulhou, eu sabia com quem ela tinha planos. Tive de dizer-me mais e mais para manter a calma. Nada mais de brigas com Jacob. "Sim, claro, isso seria ótimo. Basta ligar para o meu celular quando você estiver aqui, então sua batida não despertará as meninas".

"Oh, você poderia deixar a porta destrancada? Eu não quero acordá-lo. Pode ser tarde." Eu podia ouvir o desconforto em sua voz.

"Eu ficaria desconfortável em dormir com a porta destravada com as meninas na casa. Não se preocupe com isso, eu tenho algum trabalho a fazer esta noite. Vou deitar tarde".

"Tudo bem, vejo você hoje à noite então. Tchau".

Emmett estava certo, amar essa garota seria uma completa tortura. Depois de estabelecer as meninas em segurança na cama, eu passei o resto da noite preocupando-me com Bella. Ela estava segura? Ela estava íntima com Jacob? Ela poderia alguma vez me amar? O que eu faria sobre meus sentimentos por ela? Tantas perguntas corriam pela minha mente que eu pensei que possivelmente poderia fazer meu cérebro explodir. Eu não tinha uma solução para qualquer destas questões. Eu não poderia vê-la a cada segundo para me certificar de que ela estaria segura, então eu tinha que acreditar que ela seria inteligente sobre isso. Eu poderia pensar sobre ela e Jacob, mas isso causava um instantâneo reflexo de vomitar. Eu esperava que ela pudesse me amar. Às vezes eu achava que ela poderia e outras vezes eu achava que eu era a última pessoa na Terra com quem ela ficaria. Precisando me livrar um pouco da tensão que eu estava sentindo, eu mudei de roupa e fui para a esteira de corrida de Emmett. A corrida me ajudou a aliviar meu estresse e eu estava me sentindo um pouco melhor. No entanto, não me impediu de pegar meu celular de dois em dois minutos para ter certeza de que ainda estava funcionando, ou que eu não tinha perdido sua ligação. Após uma sólida hora de corrida, eu saltei para fora absolutamente saturado de suor. Olhei para o relógio, era meia-noite e meia. Eu decidi tomar um banho. Quais eram as chances de que ela apareceria nos dois minutos que eu estaria tomando banho?

Quando eu estava lavando o shampoo do meu cabelo, eu pensei ter ouvido um barulho de toque. Rapidamente desliguei a água. Ouvi o toque novamente do outro quarto.

_Merda, eu deixei meu telefone na esteira._

Peguei minha toalha e enrolei-a em volta da minha cintura. Eu nem sequer tomei um minuto para me secar. Corri pelo corredor e peguei meu telefone, que estava piscando com o nome de Bella.

"Olá." Eu respondi sem fôlego.

"Edward? Você está bem? Eu te acordei?"

"Não, eu só tive que correr para o telefone, ele estava em outro quarto".

"Bem, isso explicaria por que eu estou congelando meu traseiro aqui fora. Eu liguei tipo umas três vezes. Você poderia me deixar entrar _agora_?" Ela perguntou impaciente e, em seguida, desligou.

Meu corpo congelou por um segundo, não tendo certeza se eu deveria correr para cima e colocar roupas, ou atender a porta de toalha. A imagem de Bella parada sozinha e vulnerável na varanda passou na minha mente e eu não tive que pensar duas vezes, a segurança de Bella era mais importante do que o meu desconforto.

Desci as escadas segurando a toalha que estava baixa ao redor da minha cintura e abri a porta. Os olhos de Bella saltaram para fora quando ela pegou a minha aparência.

Uma buzina soou na rua, seguida por um irritante grito de duende do seu carro. "Isso é legal, Edward. Realmente sutil." Aborrecido como eu estava, não me escapou perceber que era Alice trazendo Bella, e não Jacob. Eu tive que trabalhar duro para conter a emoção de saber que ela não havia saído com Jacob.

Antes de Alice poder gritar que eu estava apaixonado por ela, estendi minha mão e agarrei a mala de Bella e puxei-a para dentro. Eu fechei a porta rapidamente, mas não antes de dar a Alice um olhar diabólico.

"Desculpe, eu estava no chuveiro quando você ligou. Sinta-se em casa, eu vou correr até lá em cima para me vestir." Eu apontei para as escadas por cima do meu ombro. Seus olhos vagaram descendo pelo meu peito e eu não pude evitar o sorriso que veio sobre mim. "Está tudo bem, ou você gostaria que eu ficasse aqui mais um tempo?"

Seus olhos lançaram-se até meu rosto e ela me deu um olhar aborrecido. "Você é tão cheio de si mesmo." Eu não estava indo ao ponto que ela estava olhando-me com admiração. "Onde eu vou dormir? Estou muito cansada." Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou sua mala.

"Siga-me." Estendi a mão e peguei a mala dela sem pedir.

Ela seguiu bem atrás de mim e eu senti-me um pouco autoconsciente. Tentei pensar em algo para dizer, mas eu estava muito nervoso. Isso era ridículo, eu nunca tinha ficado nervoso em torno de Bella antes. Eu precisava me controlar.

"Tudo bem, aqui está seu quarto. Você tem seu próprio banheiro conectado aqui." Apontei para a porta do banheiro no canto de seu quarto. "Deixe-me saber se você precisar de algo, e as meninas sabem que você está chegando hoje à noite, então desfrute do seu despertar." Eu sorri e puxei a porta fechada.

Acabei ficando pronto para dormir e então fui para a gigantesca cama de Emmett e Rosalie. Fiquei deitado lá acordado por um tempo. Minha mente não podia pensar em outra coisa senão na bela mulher dormindo do outro lado do corredor. Eu rolei enterrando meu rosto no travesseiro e gemi. Eu sabia que seria uma longa noite agitada.

_Quando meus olhos se abriram, eu vi Bella dormindo em meus braços. __Meu coração pulou uma batida. Puxei-a para mais perto de mim sentindo suas costas nuas contra meu peito nu. Inclinei minha cabeça para baixo e beijei o topo de seu ombro e senti-a começar a se mexer em meus braços. Ela virou-se e sorriu olhando profundamente em minha alma. Eu sussurrei que eu a amava e ela bateu seus lábios nos meus. __Ela deu um puxão em meus ombros e, em um movimento, eu estava pairando sobre ela, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Eu estava l__iteralmente no céu quando, de repente, a cama começou a tremer horrivelmente._

Meu corpo estremeceu instantaneamente em uma posição vertical e meu mundo desabou. Tinha sido apenas um sonho e a minha realidade eram três menininhas pulando descontroladamente sobre a cama. Eu caí de volta no meu travesseiro e soltei um pequeno suspiro.

Meu corpo inteiro tensionou quando Mia saltou em meu estômago. "Tio Edward, você sabia que Bella está aqui?"

Eu cruzei os braços para trás da minha cabeça e assenti para ela com um sorriso. Puxei-a em meus braços e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Uh huh, você sabia que Bella fez panquecas do Mickey Mouse pra nós? Ela disse para pularmos na cama e acordar você. Ela é tão boba".

"Oh, ela fez isso, não é?" Mia assentiu com sua cabeça vigorosamente.

Mais dois pequenos corpos caíram em cima de mim e então elas foram todas lançadas para o pé da cama onde eu fiz cócegas nelas até que ouvi uma minúscula voz gritar. "Eu tenho que fazer xixi, tio Edward, por favor, pare".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Emma, vá fazer xixi, o resto de vocês vamos comer panquecas do Mickey Mouse".

"Com morangos!" gritou Mia.

Como alguém poderia não acordar de bom humor com um despertar desse jeito? Peguei Mia e Isabel em meus braços e desci as escadas levando-as sobre meus ombros, guinchos em erupção por todo o caminho até a cozinha.

Bella estava de costas para mim cozinhando sobre o fogão. Ela estava descalça e ainda vestindo pijama, com um avental amarrado em sua cintura fina. Eu podia imaginá-la desta forma, em nossa casa, fazendo café da manhã para a nossa família. Meu peito encheu de completa exaltação. Desesperadamente, eu queria atravessar a cozinha e envolver meus braços em volta dela, mas eu resisti à vontade provavelmente sabendo que ela iria me socar.

"Vamos para baixo!" Mia gemeu por trás de mim. Bella virou-se rapidamente e sorriu para as meninas descontroladas sobre meus ombros.

"Do que vocês estão com fome? Eu não acho que exista qualquer comida para vocês duas. Acabei de ver Bella comer tudo".

Exatamente então Emma entrou correndo ao virar a esquina. Ela correu passando por mim e em direção ao balcão onde Bella estava trabalhando com um olhar de pânico no rosto. "Não, ela não comeu. Tio Edward está nos provocando." Emma envolveu os braços em torno de Bella e olhou para ela. "Por favor, podemos ter algumas panquecas agora?"

Bella esfregou a mão nos cabelos de Emma. "Bem, já que tio Edward finalmente decidiu acordar, acho que podemos comer agora. Todos para a mesa".

Gritinhos estouraram e as meninas foram à mesa em um piscar de olhos. Atravessei o piso de madeira da cozinha até Bella. "Bom dia, você é tão boa com elas".

Bella corou e sorriu. "Bom dia." Perguntei-me se ela tinha alguma idéia de quão linda ela era quando corava.

"Tem um cheiro ótimo, posso ajudar com alguma coisa?" Perguntei olhando por cima de seu ombro para as panquecas e morangos.

"Oh, você está se oferecendo para ajudar no dia que eu deveria ser sua escrava? Quanta consideração de sua parte." Sua voz estava cheia de sarcasmo. "Você pode pegar o leite e suco de laranja da geladeira".

O canto da minha boca levantou em um sorriso. Eu adorava que ela poderia manter-se com a minha brincadeira e até mesmo superá-la. "Lembre-se que você é minha parceira hoje, não minha escrava. Eu realmente aprecio você estar fazendo isso para mim, eu estava ficando muito desesperado por alguma interação adulta". Então virei-me e dirigi-me para a geladeira.

"Ei, eu não estou lhe fazendo nenhum favor. Estou apenas pagando a minha dívida e tendo um pouco de diversão no processo." Rapidamente me virei para vê-la sorrindo de volta para mim. Ela também estava feliz por estar comigo e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

O café da manhã foi delicioso e divertido. Bella e eu ouvimos enquanto as meninas compartilhavam história após a história de todos os acontecimentos de sua semana. Quando todo mundo tinha acabado de comer, Bella levou as meninas para o andar de cima para se vestir e eu lavei a louça do nosso café da manhã. Eu informei as meninas e Bella de que iríamos para a praia hoje. Bella sugeriu que fizéssemos um piquenique e as meninas ficaram em êxtase. Bella rapidamente passou a trabalhar arrumando um piquenique para todos nós. As meninas e eu fomos em busca de um cobertor e alguns brinquedos de praia. Em cerca de uma hora estávamos todos na minivan e no nosso caminho.

Eu esperava que a viagem para a praia fosse uma chance para Bella e eu conversarmos. As meninas estavam com seus cintos de segurança em seus lugares e completamente ocupadas assistindo _"A Bella e a Fera"_.

"Você sabe que você está sendo tão boa cuidando das meninas e fazendo nossa comida, que eu estou quase começando a sentir-me culpado." Eu disse olhando pela janela da frente.

"Como você deveria." Olhei para ela pelo canto do meu olho e vi-a me dando um rápido sorriso.

"Então, eu vi que Alice trouxe você na noite passada. O que vocês fizeram ontem a noite?"

"Oh, eu não saí com Alice ontem a noite, ela apenas me trouxe até a casa." Meu coração derrapou uma batida. "Eu fui com Jacob a uma fogueira com alguns de seus amigos de La Push. Quando eu vim para casa para pegar minhas coisas, Alice insistiu que ela poderia me levar para a casa de Rose e Emmett. Eu pensei que era uma boa idéia. Poderia ter sido meio estranho ter Jacob me levando para ficar com você, de qualquer maneira. Você sabe, já que ele odeia você e tal." Ela sorriu.

O tom casual em sua voz foi tão agridoce para mim. Enquanto eu amava que estávamos conversando e que não havia estranheza entre nós, magoava um pouco que ela estava falando comigo sobre seu "namorado". Eu não queria ser o cara que resolve os problemas. Eu queria ser _o_ cara na vida dela. Eu principalmente não queria ouvir sobre Jacob Black.

Sem pensar minha mão imediatamente começou a esfregar minha nuca. Eu tentei forçar uma risada após seu último comentário. "Sim, eu acho que teria sido um pouco estranho, huh. Pensei que vocês dois não sairiam até amanhã à noite?"

"Bem, nós temos um encontro amanhã. A noite passada era apenas um bando de amigos se reunindo e eles me convidaram." Ela encolheu os ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto. Então eu perguntei, "Então, vocês dois estão ficando sério? Eu pensei que era apenas casual".

Ela encolheu os ombros novamente. "Jacob é o primeiro homem a realmente me perseguir." Isso me pegou totalmente desprevenido. Como ela não tinha sido perseguida diariamente por homens? "Há uma atração física e temos muita diversão juntos." Meus dedos seguraram o volante com tanta força que os nós estavam ficando brancos. "Ele realmente gosta muito de mim e eu não consigo encontrar uma razão para não estar com ele. Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza." Ela soava exatamente como eu me sentia quando eu estava com Tânia. Eu queria avisá-la de quão ruim isso pode se transformar mais tarde, quando você coloca tudo em um relacionamento e percebe que o seu coração nunca esteve completamente nele.

A voz de Bella me puxou dos meus pensamentos. "Então, eu quero uma revanche."

"Marque quando e onde." Eu sorri.

"Bem, eu não vou marcar quando porque eu não sei quando vou voltar ao meu esquema de corridas e eu quero ter tido uma boa noite de sono, ao contrário da última vez." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, acusadoramente.

"Desculpas, desculpas, bem, você me avise quando estiver pronta para me dever um outro dia." Eu pisquei e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu mal podia resistir beijar aqueles lábios quando ela fazia isso.

As meninas começaram a gritar, "Estamos aqui! Estamos aqui!"

Pegamos tudo da parte de trás da minivan e seguimos o caminho até a praia. Isabel caiu no meio da trilha, então eu tive que carregá-la junto com o cooler. As meninas carregaram os brinquedos e Bella carregou o cobertor e a cesta de piquenique. Bella segurou a mão de Mia e Emma segurou na parte de trás da camiseta de Bella, uma visão que derreteu meu coração.

Logo que o cobertor estava no chão, as meninas quiseram comer. Eu nunca entendi por que era tão emocionante para as crianças comer do lado de fora. É claro, Bella acomodou seus pedidos e arrumou nosso lanche. Nós saboreamos sanduíches de atum, morangos, Doritos e alguns cookies de chocolate. Enquanto Bella limpava e arrumava Isabel, peguei Mia e Emma para brincar de frisbee. Bella juntou-se ao nosso jogo um pouco depois. Sem nenhuma surpresa, frisbee lúdico se transformou em Bella e eu tentando jogar para o outro pegar. Quando as meninas estavam cansadas de ver Bella e eu jogando, resolvemos dar uma caminhada pela praia.

As meninas carregaram baldes para coletar conchas e vidros do mar*****. Bella foi incrível com as meninas, ajudando-as a encontrar os vidros e perseguindo-as em torno da zona de arrebentação. Cada minuto que eu estava com ela apenas reafirmou o que eram meus desejos mais profundos por Bella. Ela era aquela. Eu tinha que descobrir uma maneira de passar o resto da minha vida com ela.

_*__Vidros do mar__: encontrado em praias ao longos dos oceanos, baías, rios e grandes lagos, que foram tombados e alisados pelas ondas, água e areia, criando cacos de vidros fosco e liso. Foto: __http:/ upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ commons/ 3/ 3e/ Amant__. JPG (retirar espaços)_

Tínhamos andado cerca de um quarto de milha quando tudo tomou um rumo horrível. Bella e eu estávamos perseguindo as meninas ao redor quando Bella enrijeceu em sua posição e, com uma voz tremendo, disse, "Eu vou voltar e pegar todas as nossas coisas limpas." E no mesmo segundo ela se virou e começou a correr para longe. Seu rosto parecia ferido e ela soava como se estivesse lutando contra as lágrimas. Meu coração estava doendo por ela. O que aconteceu?

"Tia Tânia!" Emma gritou.

Eu me virei e vi o que tinha arrasado Bella. Tânia e Jacob andando na praia juntos. Tânia estava ajoelhada com minhas sobrinhas e Jacob estava olhando até Bella.

Meu punho enrolou e eu senti raiva construir no meu peito. Como ele poderia machucá-la assim? Eu estava desesperado por uma maneira de tirar a dor de Bella.

Jacob olhou para mim, sem saber o que fazer. Eu olhei em seus olhos de forma ameaçadora. "Vá e corrija isso, agora".

Eu estava preparado para argumentar com ele, mas ele só me deu um breve aceno de cabeça e correu atrás dela. Tânia olhou pra mim perplexa.

"Meninas, por que vocês não despejam suas conchas em uma pilha e usam seus baldes para construir um castelo de areia? Vou conversar com Tânia por um segundo." As meninas assentiram e fizeram como eu pedi.

Tânia e eu demos alguns passos para longe das meninas. "Realmente Tânia, toda a coisa de 'eu amando outra pessoa' foi apenas uma desculpa para que você pudesse voltar para Jacob e não se sentir culpada?" Eu tentei manter a raiva e irritação da minha voz no caso das meninas poderem me ouvir.

Tânia chicoteou sua cabeça ao meu redor e encarou. "Não, mas parece que eu estava certo, não estava?" Ela estava desafiando-me a dizer que ela estava errada, mas eu não diria. "Ao contrário de você, Edward, estou de coração partido, e eu precisava de um amigo." Lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos.

Eu não queria magoá-la. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não tinha o direito de reagir assim. Como você está?" Eu rapidamente dei uma olhada para a praia para ver se eu conseguia ver Bella. Bella e Jacob estavam cerca de trinta metros de distância na praia. Bella tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e balançava sua cabeça. Jacob estava dobrado para baixo tentando fazer Bella olhar para ele. Rapidamente eu voltei para Tânia.

"Uau, ela deve ser alguma coisa. Ela tem seu coração e acho que talvez o de Jacob." Lágrimas derramavam pelo seu rosto.

"Ela tem, mas você também, Tânia. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa e algum homem vai ser muito sortudo por ter você..."

Ela me interrompeu com voz aborrecida. "Mas eu não era suficientemente boa para você."

"Tânia, a razão que nós ainda estávamos juntos era porque você era tão boa. Meu coração simplesmente teve outros planos." Dei de ombros.

"Está tudo bem. Nós todos cometemos erros..." Tânia parou e olhou por cima do meu ombro perdida em pensamento. Eu olhei para trás para ver o que ela estava olhando. Jacob estava caminhando em nossa direção. Eu conseguia ver Bella ainda na praia, andando na direção oposta.

Saltando para os meus pés, eu chamei as meninas. "Hey, meninas, vocês querem ir embora e vamos tomar sorvete?"

"Yeah!" Todas gritaram e começaram a recolher suas conchas.

Olhei de volta para Tânia. "Sinto muito que as coisas aconteceram da maneira que aconteceram. Espero que tudo funcione pra você. Mas, eu tenho que ir, eu quero ir e checar Bella".

Eu joguei Isabel sobre meus ombros e agarrou as mãos de cada uma das meninas. "Hey, por que não corremos de volta ao nosso cobertor?" As garotas assentiram e começamos a correr pela praia. "Meninas, Bella vai estar um pouco triste. Então vamos tentar realmente ser bons ouvintes e nos certificar de dar a ela muitos abraços e dizer a ela o quanto nós a amamos, ok?"

"Por que Bella está triste?" Emma perguntou olhando para mim.

Não tendo certeza qual era a resposta correta para uma criança, eu pensei na versão mais simples. "Um dos amigos de Bella não foi muito agradável com ela e ela ficou magoada".

Uma vez que estávamos suficientemente perto que eu podia ver Bella sentada no cobertor, eu soltei as mãos das meninas. Ela estava olhando para baixo para seus dedos esticados na areia. Eu desacelerei para uma caminhada quando me aproximei e coloquei Isabel na areia. Isabel correu para os braços de Bella derrubando-a de costas na areia.

"Eu amuuu você, tia Bewwa." O rosto de lágrimas de Bella se ergueu em um sorriso e ela agarrou-se a Isabel. Perguntei-me como as crianças nunca têm medo de usar as emoções em sua manga e como estávamos tão afinados com as necessidades emocionais das pessoas. As outras duas meninas seguiram logo atrás e Bella abriu os braços para elas também.

Emma se levantou e correu para mim. "Tio Edward, podemos chamar Bella de tia Bella?" Meu coração pulou uma batida com a idéia das minhas cobrinhas chamando Bella de sua tia. Eu olhei para Bella e seu rosto tinha se tornado um vermelho escarlate.

"Está tudo bem para mim, mas você provavelmente deve perguntar a Bella." Olhei para Bella e sorri para ela. As meninas seguiram minha direção e todas olharam para Bella na expectativa de sua resposta.

Bella olhou para o chão e balançou sua cabeça. "Claro, eu adoraria isso." Meu coração pulou mais uma vez, eu tinha que me lembrar que ela estava dizendo isso porque ela amava essas meninas, não porque ela me amava. "Tudo bem, vamos começar a limpar essa bagunça e vamos tomar um sorvete. Eu vejo três meninas que também precisam tomar um banho." Bella balançou as sobrancelhas para as meninas. "Talvez se limparmos rapidamente, poderíamos fazer um banho de espuma".

As meninas estavam dormindo em dez minutos de viagem para a casa e o carro estava estranhamente quieto. Bella não disse uma palavra desde que entramos no carro e eu queria dar-lhe espaço até que ela estivesse pronta para falar. Ela apenas olhou pela janela todo o caminho de casa. Eu ocasionalmente a via levantar sua mão e limpar sua bochecha.

O resto da noite voou. Bella deu banho nas meninas enquanto eu limpei a nossa bagunça da praia. Então Bella pensou que seria divertido fazer nossa própria pizza, as meninas disseram que foi o melhor jantar que elas já tiveram. Nós todos brincamos de esconde-esconde e eu fui amarrado em algum momento de princesa. Felizmente, eu fui capaz de ser o Príncipe Encantado e não a Branca de Neve. Houve várias vezes que eu peguei Bella olhando para mim, e então ela me enviaria um sorriso curioso e desviava o olhar. Estava me matando não saber o que ela estava pensando. Meu coração doía pela tristeza que estava escondida em seus olhos. Depois de ler cerca de uma dúzia de livros, todas as meninas foram estabelecidas na cama.

Bella e eu descemos as escadas. Eu não estava pronto para o meu tempo com ela acabar ainda. "Você quer assistir um filme?"

"Hum, sim, com certeza."

Olhando através da seleção de filmes de Rose e Emmett, eu selecionei dois. "Você quer assistir _Batman - O Cavaleiro das Trevas_, ou _Notting Hill_? Um dos filmes de Rose, ou um dos filmes de Emmett".

"Não estou muito no humor de filme romântico. Vamos com _Batman - O Cavaleiro das Trevas_." Bella deu a volta e pegou um cobertor e estabeleceu-se no sofá puxando os joelhos até o peito.

Eu peguei o DVD e iniciei-o e sentei-me no sofá ao lado dela. Eu vi seus olhos lançarem para todos os lugares diferentes na sala e então finalmente ela olhou para mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada." Ela balançou sua cabeça delicadamente e voltou-se para a TV.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

Eu saltei para cima e corri para pegar meu telefone. "Olá?"

"Ei, Edward. Como está indo com as meninas?" Emmett retumbou através do telefone.

"Elas estão bem, na verdade elas estão dormindo." Eu disse caminhando de volta para o sofá. Bella me olhou perguntando quem era. Eu murmurei que era Emmett. Ela só assentiu e voltou-se para o filme.

"Como você está? O que vocês têm feito?" Emmett perguntou. Comecei a dar a ele uma repetição dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, quando ele me interrompeu. "Bella esteve com você?"

"Uh, sim, isso está bem?" Perguntei nervoso. Nunca me ocorreu que poderia não estar.

A risada de Emmett me fez saltar um pouco. "Você deve ser um masoquista, Edward. Você tem a mulher que você ama..." Levantei-me e mudei de sofá, no caso de Bella poder ouvir a voz muito alta de Emmett. "...vindo para ajudá-lo a ficar de babá de suas sobrinhas, assim você pode fingir que é sua família e ela é sua esposa. Não tente negar isso porque você sabe que você fez isso, pelo menos uma vez." Ele estava certo. "Sabendo que ela tem um namorado e que provavelmente ela nunca vai te amar de volta, por que você faria isso com você mesmo?" Em seguida, o barulho de risada continuou.

"Havia uma razão para a sua ligação?" Revirei os olhos, claramente irritado com meu irmão.

"O quê? Ela ainda está aí?"

"Sim. O que você quer?" Eu rosnei.

"Nada, apenas verificando as meninas. Divirta-se torturando a si mesmo... aguënte firme." Eu podia ouvir a conversa murmurada no fundo. "Rose quer falar com Bella".

"O quê? Emmett, não!" Eu implorei.

"Pare de chorar, Edward, e coloque-a no telefone." Rose não estava perguntando. Meus olhos fecharam e deixei escapar um longo suspiro. Eu atravessei a sala e estendi o telefone em direção a Bella.

Bella olhou-me curiosamente e então pegou o telefone. "Olá?" Ela ficou quieta por um momento e então Bella se levantou e saiu da sala.

Querendo ficar mais confortável, parei o filme e corri para cima para colocar meu pijama. Quando voltei para baixo, meu telefone estava na mesa de café, mas Bella não estava na sala. Eu corri escadaria acima de dois em dois degraus e bati na porta do quarto de hóspedes.

"Sim?" Bella respondeu calmamente.

"Você está bem, Bella? Posso entrar?" Eu perguntei, abrindo um pouco a porta.

"Sim".

Abri a porta devagar, tentando encontrá-la no quarto escuro. "Bella?"

"Eu estou na cama. Não acenda a luz".

Cautelosamente, eu fiz meu caminho até a cama. Enquanto eu corri para a borda da cama, eu senti minha coxa pressionar contra sua perna curvada, ela não as afastou.

"Bella, você pode falar comigo, você sabe. Você tem estado tão quieta desde a praia." Eu deixei minha mão cair sobre sua panturrilha.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Isso não é problema seu. Eu me sinto tão estúpida." Ela começou a se levantar, mas eu não liberaria meu aperto de sua perna.

"Não vá. Nunca se sinta estúpida na minha frente. Eu me importo com você, então quando você está tão triste, isso é problema meu. O que está acontecendo?"

"Ele vai voltar para ela." Ela afirmou com naturalidade. Foi isso o que ele disse a ela? "Eu era apenas um estepe enquanto ele esperava que ela voltasse para ele." Um pequeno suspiro escapou de sua boca.

Tentando acalmá-la eu suavemente esfregava sua perna. "Ele te disse isso?"

"Ele não precisava. Eu sempre soube que ele estava fora do meu alcance." Ela fungou e sentou-se contra a cabeceira. "Ele disse que ainda quer que a gente saia amanhã e ele continua deixando mensagens no meu celular. É exatamente por isso que eu nunca me coloquei em algo assim. Eu sabia que acabaria mal".

Cautelosamente, eu escapei na cama até que eu estava sentado ao lado dela contra a cabeceira. "Bella, isso não soa como você. A Bella que eu conheço é confiante e segura de si mesma. Você nunca permitiria que as ações de uma pessoa a afetassem assim".

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou falando com você sobre isso." Eu envolvi meu braço em torno de seu ombro, deixando que ela soubesse que estaria segura comigo. "Estou muito segura comigo em praticamente cada aspecto da minha vida, exceto para os relacionamentos. Eu tenho um tipo de problema em permitir que as pessoas se aproximem".

"Não!" Eu arfei em falsa surpresa.

Ela me cutucou com seu ombro e ainda assim deixou escapar uma pequena risada. Eu fiz isso, eu a fiz sorrir quando ela estava triste. "Eu acho que eu simplesmente tenho muito de Charlie em mim. Jacob foi o primeiro homem que me fez sentir... desejada, mais do que como amiga".

Virando para o meu lado para que eu estivesse de frente para ela, eu estendi minha mão e puxei seu rosto para que ela estivesse olhando nos meus olhos. "Eu não acredito nisso por um segundo. Eu não acho que você percebe quão desejável você é." Ela começou a sacudir sua cabeça. "Você é, Bella. Você é linda, e inteligente, e atlética, e determinada, e forte, e engraçada, e de raciocínio rápido, e você é uma das mulheres mais incríveis que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida." Eu olhei para baixo para aqueles olhos penetrantes que olhavam dentro dos meus. Sua boca estava um pouco aberta. Eu sabia que ela não estava convencida que eu estava dizendo a verdade. "Bella, você está correta em uma das razões de por que você não esteve em muitos relacionamentos por não permitir que qualquer um se aproxime. Mas outra vasta razão é que a maioria dos homens acha que mulheres fortes e bem sucedidas como você são muito intimidantes".

Bella virou-se, então ela estava em seu lado me encarando agora. "Eu adoraria dizer que eu acredito em você, mas vocês, Cullens, são apenas muito bons para mim. Vocês me consideram da família e você diria qualquer coisa para tirar minha dor. E eu realmente amo sua família por isso".

"Não, Bella, eu quero dizer isso." Estendi a mão colocando seu rosto em minha mão. Meu cérebro e coração estavam lutando dentro de mim. Agora seria um momento perfeito para dizer a ela que eu a amava. Mas será que ela acreditaria em mim? Eu estaria me aproveitando de seu estado vulnerável? Não, não, não era que eu queria, não, eu precisava dizer a ela. Senti como se meu coração pudesse estourar no meu peito se eu não dissesse a ela. Quando ela olhou para mim daquele jeito, inocente e exposta, eu queria nada mais que tomá-la em meus braços e mantê-la lá para sempre.

Rolando sobre meu corpo para que eu estivesse ligeiramente inclinado acima dela, eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro e senti seu corpo tremer abaixo de mim. "Bella, eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas aconteceu. Bella, eu estou completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por você".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, sem palavras aqui... esse cap. foi surpreendente, o que vc's acharam? Muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo... de qual parte vc's mais gostaram? Deixem reviews com suas opiniões!_

_Então, demorei um pouco pra postar esse cap., estou na maior correria e esse cap. foi realmente muito longo e eu estava sem muita inspiração, mas passamos por um pouco mais da metade da fic agora, então eu vou propor um acordo pra vc's, deixem reviews e eu posto outro cap. logo. Quero pelo menos 15 reviews para postar o próximo cap. no domingo! Levando em consideração que mais de 30 pessoas colocaram essa história como sua favorita, estou sendo bem razoável no meu pedido... Vamos lá, vale a pena, afinal, o suspense ficou no ar... _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Em Minha Própria Pele

**Capítulo 19 – Em Minha Própria Pele**

**BPOV**

Quando deitei na cama, comecei a contemplar o que me fazia tão disfuncional com relacionamentos, ou a falta deles. Eu nunca pareci acertar. Eu entro naqueles que me esmagam. Talvez eu até mesmo tenha ido tão longe afastando aqueles que poderiam ter me amado. Eu tinha passado a maior parte da minha vida amando o inatingível e punindo-o por não me amar de volta. Finalmente, no mês passado, eu tinha começado a sentir-me normal neste aspecto da minha vida. Eu aceitei Edward como um amigo, estávamos ficando próximos e eu confiava nele. Jacob, um homem maravilhoso, estava demonstrando um profundo interesse em mim. Lentamente, um por um, todos os tijolos no muro que eu havia construído em volta de mim começaram a cair. Eu estava realmente respirando e vivendo pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Como eu tinha me tornado tão descuidada e me permitido realmente me importar com dois homens que amavam outra pessoa? Minhas lágrimas começaram a fluir livremente.

Edward bateu na porta me obrigando a sair do meu devaneio. Eu tive que parar de sentir pena de mim mesma. Eu livremente conversei com Edward sobre a minha conversa com Jake, enquanto ele confortavelmente se aconchegava comigo na cama. Eu continuei, "Jacob foi o primeiro homem que me fez sentir... desejada, mais do que como amiga".

"Eu não acredito nisso por um segundo. Eu não acho que você percebe quão desejável você é." Eu comecei a sacudir minha cabeça em protesto. Eu sabia que isso não era verdade. "Você é, Bella. Você é linda, e inteligente, e atlética, e determinada, e forte, e engraçada, e de raciocínio rápido, e você é uma das mulheres mais incríveis que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida." Eu queria desesperadamente acreditar que Edward me via dessa maneira, mas ele estava sendo tão gentil. Eu não estava convencida. "Bella, você está correta em uma das razões de por que você não esteve em muitos relacionamentos por não permitir que qualquer um se aproxime. Mas outra vasta razão é que a maioria dos homens acha que mulheres fortes e bem sucedidas como você são muito intimidantes".

Os elogios de Edward estavam fazendo-me sentir inquieta, o que estava causando uma batalha entre o que eu sabia que era verdade e o que meu coração queria tanto, para acreditar em tudo que ele disse. Virei para o meu lado olhando para Edward. "Eu adoraria dizer que eu acredito em você, mas vocês, Cullens, são apenas muito bons para mim. Vocês me consideram da família e você diria qualquer coisa para tirar minha dor. E eu realmente amo sua família por isso". Ele me fez sentir bem comigo mesma, mesmo que fosse apenas por um par de minutos.

"Não, Bella, eu quero dizer isso." Algo mudou no rosto de Edward e eu não poderia saber o que era. Ele parecia triste, nervoso, ou ansioso. O luar que filtrava através da parede coberta de janelas me permitiu ver seu rosto, mas não o suficiente para eu pesquisar seus olhos. Eu queria estender minha mão e suavizar as rugas no seu rosto e virar sua boca para cima a partir de sua expressão triste. Levou toda a minha força interior para manter as minhas mãos ao meu lado.

Como se ele tivesse lido minha mente, Edward esticou o braço e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos assim como eu estava desejando que eu pudesse fazer nele. Seu toque parecia uma corrente elétrica passando pelo meu corpo e meu coração começou a chegar a uma velocidade que era quase dolorosa. Antes que eu pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, eu senti o peso do corpo de Edward rolar sobre o lado do meu corpo. Meu corpo continuou a reagir em pura emoção.

As palavras que saíram da boca de Edward a seguir me deixaram sem palavras, ou sem capacidade de me mover. _"Bella, eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas aconteceu. Bella, eu estou completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por você."_ Minha boca ficou seca, meu corpo começou a suar num instante, minhas mãos tremiam e meu coração continuou a trovejar no meu peito.

Durante a declaração de Edward, um, ou nós dois, tinha se inclinado para o outro. Nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando. Os olhos de Edward procuraram os meus à procura de uma aprovação.

Meu olhar caiu sobre seus lábios e, aparentemente, isso era todo o consentimento que ele precisava. A um ritmo assustadoramente lento, Edward começou a fechar a curta distância entre nós. Meus olhos caíram fechados enquanto eu fiquei encantada com o cheiro que era completamente Edward. Após alguns segundos de tortura dele descendo sobre mim, os lábios carnudos de Edward roçaram os meus tão macios que era como um sussurro, eu queria chorar por mais. Soltei um pequeno gemido quando seus lábios se afastaram dos meus, seu nariz perfeito lentamente arrastou até a linha da minha mandíbula deixando um rastro de fogo no seu caminho até que ele parou na minha orelha.

Minha euforia foi levemente interrompida quando a voz rouca de Edward sussurrou "Respire, Bella." Seus lábios pastaram minha orelha enquanto ele falava, enviando arrepios abaixo da minha garganta. Concordei com o seu pedido e tremulamente soltei a respiração que eu não sabia que estava segurando.

Eu podia sentir a sua bochecha levantar e seus lábios curvarem quando ele sorriu contra o meu pescoço. "Eu vou te beijar." Um simples aceno foi a minha única resposta enquanto sua proximidade me deixava sentindo-me desossada. A mão de Edward encontrou a minha na cama e ele enlaçou seus dedos com os meus enquanto arrastou nossas mãos ao longo da cama, finalmente descansando-as acima de nossas cabeças. Seu rosto lentamente arrastou de encontro ao meu e de volta para os meus lábios. Quando senti seus lábios se aproximando dos meus, eu nervosamente lambi meus lábios.

"Você não tem idéia de como você é sexy quando você faz isso." Ele ronronou. Com um puxão suave na minha nuca, Edward guiou meu rosto em direção ao seu. Então, seus lábios lindos e perfeitos extasiaram os meus. Eu estava agradecida que estávamos deitados porque eu poderia ter entrado em colapso com o doce contato. Isso era algo que eu tinha sonhado e esperado por tanto tempo quanto eu conseguia lembrar e eu não podia acreditar que estava realmente acontecendo. Assim como de repente seus lábios estavam nos meus, eles se foram depressa demais. Edward soltou minha mão e seu polegar acariciou suavemente meu lábio inferior, todo o tempo seus olhos penetrando os meus, profundos em minha alma. Edward estava me beijando de novo, mas este não era o beijo doce e gentil que ele tinha me dado apenas um momento atrás. Edward não era prudente neste momento. Ele estava com fome controlando nossas bocas. Ele continuou seu ataque em meus lábios enquanto sua mão deixou meu rosto e trilhou descendo pelo meu pescoço, meu ombro, minha caixa torácica e parando na minha cintura, quando ele me agarrou e puxou meu corpo diretamente no dele. Sentindo as planícies firmes de seu peito, suas coxas fortes e os braços protetores contra o meu corpo, causou uma reação em mim que eu não estava preparada. Minhas mãos deixaram o colchão da cama em um frenesi para capturá-lo, perambulando pelas suas costas perfeitamente esculpidas encontrando contentamento em seus cabelos excessivamente sexy. Minhas costas arquearam em direção ao seu corpo moldando-me a ele. Eu me senti gananciosa. Eu não conseguia o suficiente dele. Eu precisava pegar tudo que eu podia porque uma pequena parte de mim sabia que eu nunca teria isto com ele novamente. Edward afastou os lábios ligeiramente enquanto ele rolou seu corpo em cima do meu. Eu podia ouvir apenas os sons da nossa respiração sem fôlego. A mão de Edward trilhou da minha cintura, por cima do meu quadril e para baixo da minha coxa, envolvendo sua mão ao redor da parte de trás do meu joelho e depois, de forma agressiva, ele engatou a minha perna sobre o seu quadril. Soltei um pequeno suspiro, já que este era todo um território novo para mim. A ausência de seus lábios era mais do que eu podia suportar. Forçosamente, puxei seus lábios de volta aos meus. Beijar Edward era mais apaixonante do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. Seu toque era forte e firme enquanto ele se arrastava para o meu corpo, mas suave e delicado enquanto ele segurava minha nuca e rosto. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu nunca me fartaria de beijar este homem.

"Tio Edward, o que você está fazendo para Tia Bella?" Emma perguntou da porta.

Edward puxou seus lábios para fora dos meus e o único som no quarto era nossa respiração irregular. Reagindo em poucos segundos, Edward estava fora da cama e ajoelhando-se na frente de Emma. "Nada, querida, tia Bella tinha algo em seu olho e eu estava tentando tirá-lo." Emma olhou para ele, não acreditando em uma palavra e soltando uma pequena risadinha. "O que está errado, Emma? O que você está fazendo acordada?"

"Mia acabou de vomitar em sua cama, acho que ela está doente." Sem pensar, Edward estava fora da porta com Emma em seus calcanhares.

Depois de Edward e Emma terem saído do quarto, eu caí de volta no colchão tentando recuperar um pouco a compostura. Em um milhão de anos eu não poderia ter imaginado esta noite se transformando em Edward me beijando e dizendo que me amava. Era além do possível, eu senti como se estivesse na Terra do Nunca, em nenhuma forma isso aconteceria na realidade. Então, de repente, como se eu batesse em uma parede, o meu cérebro repetiu as últimas palavras, _além de impossível e nunca poderia acontecer._

Assim como um despertador me acordando de um sonho, as sirenes começaram a sair da minha cabeça me avisando que eu estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Edward definitivamente tinha poder suficiente sobre o meu coração para me machucar e eu precisava me proteger. Meu peito começou a apertar e eu senti que não podia conseguir ar suficiente. Sentei-me e inclinei-me sobre os joelhos tentando ganhar o controle sobre minha respiração.

Senti como se meu coração tivesse caído no meu peito, através do colchão e no chão. Edward não me amava. Sua namorada simplesmente rompeu com ele e ele está sozinho. Ele está vivendo em uma cidade com uma população de três mil e as sobras para os adultos solteiros são escassas e ele está agarrando qualquer coisa. Ele se importa comigo, não quer que eu fique triste, e ele acha que pode consertar-me fazendo-me me sentir amada. Em uma fração de segundo os sonhos foram destruídos. Eu senti que aqueles tijolos na parede em torno de mim empilhavam mais e mais, uma dúzia de cada vez.

Meu telefone começou a tocar _The Right Stuff_ do New Kids on the Block e eu corri para pegá-lo.

"Olá, Alice." Eu fiz o meu melhor para controlar a minha voz trêmula.

"Hey, Jasper e eu estávamos em nosso caminho para casa e pensei que poderíamos passar por aí e buscá-la se você quiser. A menos... que você está pensando em passar a noite com Edward de novo." Eu podia imaginá-la balançando suas pequenas sobrancelhas para mim. Eu sabia que ela estava apenas brincando comigo, mas ela não tinha idéia de quais emoções essas palavras romperam e o que eu estava atravessando atualmente. Eu não poderia ficar chateada com ela. O que eu não daria para ficar aqui novamente com Edward, mas eu sabia que meu coração não poderia suportar. Eu precisava ficar longe de Edward antes que seu cérebro capturasse suas ações e ele tivesse que me dizer que ele realmente não queria dizer isso. Que ele só sentiu pena de mim e me via como nada mais do que um estepe.

"Não, seria ótimo se você pudesse vir e me pegar. Quanto tempo até chegar aqui?"

"Estamos saindo de Port Angeles e eu preciso parar na loja real, portanto, cerca de uma hora ou algo assim."

"Ok, eu estarei pronta. Obrigada, Alice. Tchau".

"Nos vemos logo." Eu fechei o meu telefone e coloquei-o de volta no criado-mudo.

Eu deixei as minhas mãos caírem na cama e deixei-me cair para a frente. Senti-me fraca e fora de controle, esses sentimentos eram inquietantes. Eu sabia que precisava me ajustar, arrumar minhas coisas, dizer a Edward que ele estava errado e sair daqui. Eu empurrei minhas mãos fora do colchão e virei para a minha mala, mas fui parada no caminho. Edward estava encostado na porta olhando para mim com um olhar de preocupação em seu rosto. Afastei-me do seu olhar me recusando a perder-me em seus lindos olhos verdes.

"Desculpe, eu não ajudei-o com Mia. Alice ligou. Como ela está?"

"Ela está bem, eu acho que só alimentei seu pequeno estômago com mais gordura do que poderia suportar. Terei que ser mais comportado e seguir as regras da próxima vez que eu cuidar delas. Ela voltou a dormir agora... todas elas." Edward saiu da porta e fez seu caminho até mim deslizando seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Dei-lhe um abraço amigo e depois virei para a minha mala.

"Bella." Sua voz era cautelosa e confusa. "O que está acontecendo?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu pensei que eu voltaria aqui com você e nós poderíamos continuar o que havíamos começado mais cedo, mas em vez disso, você está arrumando suas coisas e parece que viu um fantasma. O que está acontecendo?"

Delicadamente, eu puxei o meu ombro para fora de suas mãos fortes e quentes. Fui para o banheiro para pegar o resto das minhas coisas. "Quando Alice ligou, ela deixou-me saber que ela e Jasper estavam no seu caminho para me pegar".

Eu podia ouvi-lo se arrastando atrás de mim. "Por que você está indo embora? Fique comigo, eu quero falar com você. Eu quero estar com você".

"Uh, não, eu preciso ir. Tenho um monte de coisas para cuidar." Eu disse, tentando me convencer.

Edward agarrou-me pelos ombros e me virou para encará-lo. "Fale comigo e me diga a verdade. Não me alimente com algum lixo que você tem coisas para fazer amanhã. O que aconteceu entre aquele beijo alterando-vidas e agora? Por que me sinto como se você estivesse a milhões de milhas longe de mim exatamente agora?"

Meus ombros caíram em suas mãos. Reuni toda a força que eu tinha e olhei para ele. Eu podia sentir o nó começando a se construir na minha garganta enquanto eu olhava para seu rosto belo e perfeito. "Você não me ama, Edward." Foi apenas um sussurro. "Você acabou de terminar com sua namorada e você precisa de alguém." Edward estava sacudindo a cabeça vigorosamente, mas eu não o deixaria abalar minha decisão. "Você está apenas sozinho agora. Ei, eu sei melhor do que ninguém que as sobras são escassas aqui e eu compreendo que eu sou conveniente para você. Mas eu não vou compactuar com alguém que não me ama pelas razões certas".

"Você está errada. Eu te amo, Bella. Eu amo cada parte de você e eu poderia ficar aqui por horas dizendo cada coisa que eu amo sobre você, se é isso o que for preciso. Eu amo que você é igual a mim em quase todos os aspectos da minha vida. Eu amo a maneira que você pode me colocar no meu lugar como ninguém mais pode. A maneira como você se transforma em dez tons de vermelho quando você está envergonhada, ou no centro das atenções. O modo como o seu corpo se move com tanta graça quando você está correndo. Quão incrível você é com a minha família, especialmente com minhas sobrinhas. Acima de tudo, eu amo o que eu sinto quando estou com você".

O rosto de Edward estava procurando o meu, desesperado para que eu acreditasse nele. Eu não sabia como responder. Parte de mim estava derretendo com cada palavra que ele dizia, a outra estava gritando para ele parar. Seu sorriso torto começou a tomar sobre o seu rosto enquanto ele descia para o meu. Convoquei todos os pedaços de força que eu tinha em mim emocionalmente, mentalmente e fisicamente e me afastei dele. Ouvi uma respiração alta deixar a boca de Edward em frustração e eu não tive que me virar para saber que ele estava correndo as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Ei, você vai olhar para mim?" Voltei-me para ele e meus olhos lentamente foram levados na direção dos dele e eu podia sentir a intensidade do seu olhar mais do que eu poderia vê-lo. "Eu _estou_ apaixonado por você. Eu sei que isso está fora de qualquer lugar e-"

"Isso é o suficiente!" Eu gritei, levantando minhas mãos para ele. "Eu estive aqui a sua vida toda. Eu estive aqui e você nunca me amou antes. Você nunca sequer pensou em mim desse jeito... pensou?" Seu rosto olhando para baixo caiu para o chão. "Então, agora, convenientemente vinte anos depois, depois de sua namorada romper com você, você percebe que você me ama?" Minha voz estava começando a tremer enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente permanecer forte. Eu não achava que poderia me recuperar de ser quebrada por ele.

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Ele finalmente levantou seu rosto tão perto do meu que eu podia sentir seu hálito puro. "Eu sinto muito. Lamento que eu nunca a vi do jeito que eu deveria ter visto antes. Sinto muito se eu nunca soube o que estava diante de mim todo esse tempo. Sinto muito que eu passei o último mês lutando com minha mente e as respostas do meu corpo para você, ao invés de aceitá-los. Sinto muito se eu a magoei. Eu estava simplesmente tão confuso com tudo o que eu sentia por você enquanto eu tinha uma namorada. Então, quando Tânia terminou comigo e disse que foi porque ela sabia que eu estava apaixonado por você, eu percebi que ela estava certa. E quando eu vi você no salão e você estava tão linda... "

Edward deu um passo para trás quando viu o olhar que tinha vindo em meu rosto. "Sua namorada disse a você que você estava apaixonado por mim?" Havia veneno misturado em cada palavra que eu enunciei.

Edward apertou seus olhos fechados enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos. Ele começou a caminhar pelo quarto, em frente a mim. "Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu sabia que sentia algo por você, mas eu tinha sido capaz de empurrá-los de lado me convencendo que era apenas amizade, até que alguém do lado de fora me deu um tapa na cara com meus próprios sentimentos".

Lágrimas agora encheram meus olhos. "Então você sabia," respiração profunda e instável, "você estava começando a ter sentimentos por mim," as lágrimas caíam no meu rosto e choro escapou da minha boca, "mas você queria se livrar deles?" Soluços completos agora guiavam meu peito. Edward arremessou-se por toda a curta distância para o meu lado e tentou me envolver em seus braços, mas me afastei. O rosto de Edward parecia angustiado.

Os minutos passavam com apenas os sons de eu fungando, chorando e tentando ganhar o controle da minha respiração. O único movimento no quarto era Edward andando pelo quarto novamente, sempre correndo os dedos pelos cabelos.

Eu estive no céu nos últimos dois dias com Edward e suas sobrinhas. Foi um dos momentos mais felizes que tive nos últimos anos. Então eu bati uma pequena descoberta sobre Jacob e Tânia na praia. Então a felicidade completa quando Edward me segurou em seus braços, confessou o seu "amor" por mim e me deu o beijo que eu tinha imaginado em todos os meus sonhos. Então, me sentindo completamente vazia quando a perfeita felicidade que senti nos braços de Edward foi puxada para fora e de debaixo de mim.

Meu cérebro entrou em modo de controle de danos. Como eu seria capaz de corrigir esta situação? Eu precisava de Edward Cullen e da família toda na minha vida. Perdê-los seria como perder minha família. Eu também sabia que precisava me afastar de Edward. Estar perto de Edward exatamente agora me fazia doer muito. Meu coração não pararia de doer. Eu não suportaria isso contra Edward. Independentemente de seus sentimentos por mim, ele realmente achava que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Eu sabia que, enquanto Edward nunca poderia realmente me amar, eu também sabia que ele nunca poderia intencionalmente magoar-me tanto.

Virando minhas costas de Edward, eu fugi para cima sobre a borda da cama e cruzei as pernas na minha frente. Eu concentrei minha energia em escolher as minhas unhas para que eu não ficasse emocional novamente. "Edward." Eu ouvi as passadas pararem atrás de mim. "Nós podemos apenas fingir que nada nunca aconteceu? Não contaremos a ninguém sobre isso. Nós não precisamos discutir esta situação e nós podemos apenas voltar a ser amigos da família e parceiros de corrida. Eu não vou agir estranho, eu prometo. Eu simplesmente não posso perder você, ou sua família. Vocês todos são muito importantes na minha vida".

"Bella, por favor, por favor, me escute. Eu estou apaixonado por você! Eu sei que fiz tudo errado! Mas eu SEI o que estou sentindo." Ele parecia atormentado.

O caminhar de seus pés ficou mais alto quando ele cruzou o tapete enquanto se aproximou de mim. Eu olhei para cima para Edward em minha frente. Seus olhos estavam implorando. Eu tentei desviar o olhar, mas ele segurou meu rosto para o dele. Meu coração disparou no meu peito.

_Ding Dong! _

Edward deixou sua mão cair do meu rosto e eu me levantei da cama. "É Alice. Eu tenho que ir." Caminhei e peguei minhas malas. Enquanto eu cruzava o limiar seguro do quarto, virei-me de volta em direção a Edward. "Tudo vai dar certo, eu prometo. Até a última hora, eu tive um grande momento estes dois dias com você e as meninas, obrigada".

"Eu também".

_Ding Dong!_

"Adeus, Edward." Corri pelo corredor, deixando meu coração esmagado no quarto com Edward.

O sol penetrava a janela do meu quarto, puxando-me do meu sono. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados esperando que todas as lembranças em minha mente tivessem sido um horrível pesadelo. Eu pensei que se eu apertasse meus olhos fechados por muito tempo e cantasse para mim mesma 'não há lugar como o lar', eu acordaria e estaria em minha cama na casa de Charlie. Assim que um dos meus olhos lentamente espreitou, eu sabia que, pelo menos parte do meu sonho era verdade, pois eu estava na casa de Alice e Jasper. Mas talvez a parte com Edward tenha sido um sonho. Eu deixei o meu outro olho despertar lentamente e toda a esperança foi perdida. Um pesadelo não pode fazer seus olhos queimarem e incharem por chorar a noite toda, ou encher um quarto com ranho e lenços de papel. Ugh, eu forcei meus olhos fechados de volta.

A viagem de volta para o ninho dos periquitos tinha sido uma completa tortura. Meu coração esfarelado quase se desintegrou vendo Alice e Jasper fitando dentro dos olhos um do outro a cada sinal vermelho, enquanto mantinham as mãos no console do Mercedes preto de Jasper. Por que parecia que eu nunca teria o que eles tinham? Uma vez em seu barraco do amor, Alice queria sair e conversar. Fingi uma dor de cabeça e corri para a cama antes de eu desmoronar na frente de outro Cullen em uma noite. Eu, então, prossegui chorando nas próximas três horas na cama até que caí em um sono agitado.

De alguma maneira eu estava me sentindo descansada após a pior noite da minha vida. Eu rolei e olhei para o despertador no criado-mudo. Onze horas. Eu dormi até onze horas! Não admira que eu me sentisse descansada. O que me chocou mais do que o tempo foi o fato de que Alice não tinha tentado me acordar. Perguntei-me se ela me ouviu chorar ontem à noite.

Eu rapidamente corri pelo quarto limpando todos os lenços e arrumando a cama. Peguei minha bolsa de higiene e deslizei pelo corredor até o banheiro. Meu reflexo me perturbou. Senti que não estava me vendo de verdade. Eu vi uma garota triste, quebrada e fraca olhando de volta. Isso não era quem eu queria ser. Fechando meus olhos, tomei várias respirações de profunda limpeza e resolvi terminar a minha festa da piedade agora. Eu estava bem sem Edward por toda a minha vida e eu ainda estaria. Joguei um pouco de água no meu rosto e tomei mais algumas respirações e, em seguida, me dirigi pelo corredor e à cozinha.

Alice estava sentada à mesa lendo um livro e segurando uma xícara de café. "Bom dia, onde está Jasper?"

"Bem, não é realmente mais de manhã." Ela me observava atentamente enquanto eu servi-me de uma tigela de cereais. "Jasper saiu para caçar com o pai. Temporada de ursos. Como você está essa manhã?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

Eu me virei e Alice deu um sorriso largo. "Estou me sentindo ótima." _Inspire, expire._ Eu me tranqüilizei.

Alice olhou de volta para o seu livro. "Você tem certeza?"

O que ela sabe? Ela estava agindo muito passiva. Em um dia normal, se eu entrasse em um cômodo parecendo como eu estava, Alice estaria em cima de mim tentando descobrir o que estava errado comigo e tentando dispersar um pouco do inchaço nos meus olhos. "Sim, eu estou bem, e você?"

"Tudo bem. Você tem uma visita esperando por você na varanda." Ela nunca nem uma vez levantou os olhos do livro. Ela estava completamente vazia de qualquer expressão.

Essa conversa foi preocupantemente formal para Alice e eu. Eu parei sobre a mesa e caminhei lentamente até a porta da frente. Quem poderia estar aqui para falar comigo? Pensei que talvez Edward, mas Alice não estaria tão desinteressada, além do mais, por que Edward estaria esperando em sua varanda?

Uma vez que a porta se abriu, percebi o comportamento estranho de Alice. As costas de Jacob me encararam enquanto ele estava sentado nos degraus da frente. Eu fechei a porta e Jacob se virou para olhar para mim. Tenho certeza que ele viu meu rosto cheio de confusão.

Ele me deu um sorriso culpado. "Você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas ligações, ou mensagens de texto. Eu comecei a me preocupar. Eu realmente precisava vê-la. Desculpe se eu pareço um louco obsessivo."

Um pequeno sorriso cruzou meu rosto causando um grande sorriso cruzando o dele. Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho para o lado dele na varanda.

"Sinto muito tê-lo preocupado. Eu tinha muita coisa acontecendo na noite passada e eu não queria lidar com essa situação também. É por isso que eu não respondi pra você".

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Você está bem agora?"

Assim que a pergunta de Jacob passou pela minha mente, uma sensação de paz tomou conta de mim. De repente, eu não senti dor, quebrada, traída, ou solitária. Senti-me calma. Senti como se tudo ficaria bem e eu só precisava me concentrar em ser feliz. Uma lenta respiração escapou da minha boca e ao mesmo tempo senti um alívio. "Eu acho que estou".

Jacob empurrou meu ombro com o seu. "Sinto muito chateá-la ontem. Eu nunca te machucaria, Bella, e eu nunca mentiria para você".

"Você vai responder a algumas perguntas para mim, então?"

"Claro".

Eu olhei nos olhos de Jacob quando fiz as próximas perguntas. Eu queria ver a veracidade. "Tânia quer você de volta?"

"Eu acho que sim".

"Você a quer de volta?" Eu não conseguia explicar quão calma eu me sentia falando assim com ele.

"Não, não agora. Ela fez sua escolha e agora ela pode viver com ela".

"Você convidou-me para sair e me persegue como um estepe, ou para voltar para Tânia, ou Edward?"

"Não".

"Você tem sentimentos por mim?"

Ele sorriu para mim e meus olhos caíram aos meus pés. "Eu tenho um monte de sentimentos por você. Eu gostaria de ver onde o nosso relacionamento poderia ir. Eu gosto de quem eu sou quando estou com você, Bella".

O calor no meu rosto me fez tomar consciência de como a atenção de Jacob ainda me afetava. "Só mais uma pergunta e talvez nós possamos discutir a sua resposta. Você a ama?"

Os olhos de Jacob foram levados para o céu. Ele estava realmente pensando em sua resposta e eu estava bem em ficar sentada e esperar por ela. Finalmente, seu rosto virou para o meu cheio de remorso e eu já sabia a resposta. "Sim. Eu provavelmente sempre amarei".

Mesmo antes desta conversa, eu sabia como ele responderia. Eu balancei minha cabeça para ele. "Eu meio que imaginei. Tudo bem, eu não estou brava".

"Bella, eu sinto muito".

"Está tudo bem, Jacob. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei que você não pode controlar os desejos do seu coração. Mas, eu não vou ser o seu estepe".

Jacob deixou cair seu braço sobre meus ombros e me puxou mais para ele. "Você é uma mulher incrível, Bella Swan. Ainda podemos ser amigos?"

"Eu te mataria se não fôssemos".

"Posso fazer uma pergunta a você agora?"

"Claro".

Jacob olhou para a floresta do outro lado da rua. "Você poderia ter me amado?"

Cuidadosamente, eu tentei encontrar as palavras certas para responder ao meu novo amigo. "Eu já me importo com você profundamente. Mas, a maioria do meu coração pertence a outro e eu acho que não tinha o suficiente para dar. Assim como eu não quero ser amada pela metade, eu também não poderia fazer isso com mais alguém".

Jacob assentiu em concordância e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Quando Jacob deitou sua cabeça na minha, eu soube que ele e eu seríamos sempre bons amigos.

Nós ficamos sentados e conversando na varanda por uma outra hora, ou algo assim, quando ele recebeu uma chamada de emergência do hospital e teve que ir. Fiquei triste ao vê-lo ir embora, eu realmente gostava de estar com ele e eu estava animada para tê-lo como um amigo.

Uma vez que eu estava de volta para dentro, imediatamente fui saudada por Alice, que estava milagrosamente de volta à sua curiosidade. "O que Jacob queria?"

"Conversar." Eu fiz meu caminho passando por ela para a cozinha. Meu estômago estava implorando por nutrição na última hora, ou algo assim.

É claro que ela seguiu exatamente nos meus calcanhares. "Vocês dois ainda estão namorando?"

"Não, nós seremos apenas bons amigos." Eu disse puxando um iogurte fora da geladeira. A emoção em seu rosto não passou despercebida, mas eu também não responderia isso.

"Então... Bella... eu estava pensando." Ela estava usando a voz doce. O que ela quer de mim? "Já que Jasper estará fora o dia todo fazendo coisas de homem. Eu pensei que você e eu poderíamos ter um dia de coisas de mulher. Assistir filmes românticos, máscara facial, pedicure, comer um prato de brownies e falar sobre meninos".

Estranhamente a oferta de Alice era extremamente atraente. "Os filmes têm de incluir _Não Diga Nada_, _O Amor Não Tira Férias_ e _Orgulho e Preconceito_. Meus olhos definitivamente poderiam utilizar a máscara facial." Olhei para meus pés descalços. "Eu estou em desesperada necessidade de pedicure. E vamos precisar de uma grande fôrma de brownies. Nada de falar de meninos, por favor. Oh, e nós certamente precisamos fazer uma corrida por algumas Dr. Pepper".

Alice saltou para cima e para baixo batendo palmas na frente dela. "Soa perfeito. Isto vai ser exatamente como nos velhos tempos, menos os meus irmãos chatos zombando de nós".

Alice e eu passamos o resto do dia apenas sendo meninas. Mesmo que este era normalmente o tipo de coisa que eu não gostava, hoje ele foi perfeito. Ela acatou o meu pedido e não mencionou um único homem, o que foi um grande alívio para mim. Fizemos tudo o que eu pedi e Alice ainda brincou com o meu cabelo enquanto eu deitei em seu colo fantasiando sobre Sr. Darcy. Alice tinha sido a perfeita melhor amiga.

Eu me retirei para a cama cedo naquela noite enquanto eu ainda estava mentalmente e emocionalmente esgotada. Carlisle e Esme tinham planos para o jantar com todos os velhos amigos da família amanhã a noite. Então, o jantar da família seria um brunch de família no período da manhã. A manhã seria um verdadeiro teste à minha força.

"Vamos, Bella, nós chegaremos atrasados. Emmett vai comer tudo antes de chegarmos lá. Você sabe que esperar até as dez para comer é uma completa tortura para ele." Alice gritou.

Eu adicionei mais uma escova de rímel e dei uma olhada no espelho. Normalmente eu realmente não usava maquiagem, mas em uma tentativa desesperada para cobrir meus olhos ainda horríveis eu resolvi cobri-los com alguma maquiagem.

Assim que entrei na entrada, eu vi uma Alice impaciente batendo o pé e Jasper ao seu lado lançando as chaves na mão. "Acalme-se, Alice. Não chegaremos atrasados e, além disso, Emmett não vai sequer estar lá".

As mãos de Alice foram ao seu pequeno quadril. "Sim, ele vai. Quando Edward disse a Rose sobre Mia vomitando, Rose pegou o próximo avião para casa. Deve haver algo que possui você quando você se torna mãe porque se eu tivesse uma escolha entre São Francisco e uma criança vomitando, eu teria ficado em São Francisco".

"Você sabe como Mia está?" Perguntei enquanto colocava meu casaco.

"É claro que ela está bem. Edward só levou aquelas meninas para comer o que elas queriam e seu corpo rejeitou. Aposto que Rose não deixa Edward cuidar delas por um tempo." Um sorriso perverso se propagou pelo seu rosto. Ela sempre tinha ficado incomodada que Emmett e Rose pediam a Edward para cuidar das meninas antes dela.

A viagem para a casa dos Cullen foi gasta com Jasper presenteando-nos com detalhes de sua viagem de caça no dia anterior. Alice e eu engolimos em seco a cada cinco segundos em resposta aos seus horríveis detalhes.

Assim como Alice havia previsto, a primeira coisa que vimos quando entramos na sala de jantar foi Esme dando um tapa nas mãos de Emmett para longe da comida. "Não até que Alice, Jasper e Bella cheguem aqui".

"Estamos aqui, Esme." Jasper interrompeu.

As mãos de Emmett bateram e friccionaram juntas. Assim como o Sr. Miagi em _Karatê Kid_. "Está na hora. Vamos comer. Venham, meninas, aproximem-se da mesa." Todos ao redor da sala riram do comportamento infantil de Emmett e gravitaram em direção à mesa. "Alguém vai encontrar Edward, ele está deprimido por aqui em algum lugar".

Não sei por que, mas meu estômago embrulhou com o comentário de Emmett e meus olhos percorreram a grande sala em busca de Edward. Finalmente, Edward entrou na sala sendo puxado por Emma. Ele parecia terrível. Ele estava pálido, seus olhos tinham profundos círculos roxos sob eles e seus lábios estavam apertados quando ele tentou sorrir para todos. Ele parecia pior do que eu. Perguntei-me se ele tinha pegado a doença de Mia.

Todos se sentaram à mesa e Carlisle ofereceu uma palavra de oração. Então, todo mundo mergulhou no delicioso brunch que Esme havia preparado.

A única vez que a família Cullen ficou quieta foi durante a distribuição dos alimentos e as primeiras mordidas iniciais. Enquanto todos comiam diziam _Mmmm_ e a Esme que refeição fabulosa ela tinha preparado, mais uma vez. Então, dentro de alguns minutos a conversa começaria e, inevitavelmente, acabaria com todos nós rindo.

Como previsto, a conversa começou com a viagem de Rose e Emmett. Eles com certeza foram um divertido casal de férias.

"Então, Bella, nós entendemos que você ajudou Edward a sair com as meninas esta semana." Rosalie disse. Eu balancei a cabeça, minha boca cheia de um muffin de mirtilo.

"Ouvi dizer que você até mesmo passou a noite." Emmett adicionou e me deu uma piscadela. Senti o calor espalhar lentamente do meu pescoço todo o caminho para a linha do meu cabelo.

Eu cancelei minha garganta. "Sim, eu tive que pagar Edward de volta por uma aposta que fizemos e isso começou bem cedo fazendo o café da manhã para as meninas." Todos na mesa começaram a rir, todos exceto Edward, que apenas mudou sua comida ao redor de seu prato.

Rosalie inclinou-se olhando para suas meninas. "Vocês se divertiram com Bella?"

Todas as meninas assentiram em uníssono.

"Eu não gostei quando aquele homem deixou a tia Bella triste na praia." Mia expressou tristemente.

Os olhos de todos se viraram e olharam para mim. Eu não teria esta conversa à mesa com todo o clã Cullen.

Por sorte, Emma interrompeu os olhares questionadores que eu estava recebendo. "Eu vi o tio Edward em cima da tia Bella, beijando-a na cama".

_Bem, talvez não tanta sorte._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que vocês acharam? Finalmente eles se beijaram! E para aqueles que expressaram seu ódio por Jacob, ele não é mais uma questão romântica!_

_Bem, esse cap. eu postei rápido, não? Mas eu pedi 15 reviews e recebi mais, porém, graças à Irene, que deixou sozinha mais de 15! Apenas 9 pessoas deixaram reviews, de mais de 30 que tem essa fic entre seus favoritos!_

_Enfim, só depende de vc's! Eu quero pelo menos 15 reviews de pessoas diferentes para postar mais um cap. na sexta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Brunch

**Capítulo 20 – Brunch**

**BPOV**

"Eu vi o tio Edward em cima da tia Bella, beijando-a na cama." Emma inocentemente anunciou para a mesa completa dos Cullen.

Minha mão congelou segurando meu garfo a meio caminho da minha boca. Meu queixo ficou escancarado. Eu não podia acreditar nas palavras que tinham acabado de sair da boca de Emma. O que eu pensei que estava prestes a ser meu socorro acabou por ser a minha morte. Meus olhos espremeram fechados e eu rezei para que isto fosse um pesadelo. Eu fui puxada da minha fuga quando o som de seis garfos chiou para baixo em seus pratos brancos de porcelana em sincronia. Como o silêncio demorou, comecei a regozijar com o pensamento de que isso realmente era tudo parte de um sonho horrível. Mas o som de uma voz suave de soprano quebrou toda a esperança.

"Qual é o problema, mamãe?" Mia perguntou inocentemente. A risada de Emma estourou ao meu lado.

Involuntariamente, eu abri meus olhos e rapidamente olhei para as pessoas em torno da mesa. Os olhos de Carlisle atiraram para frente e para trás entre Edward e eu com um olhar de choque. Esme estava radiante com um sorriso que eu poderia sentir quase tanto quanto eu podia ver. Rosalie olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas e um sorriso diabólico jogando nos cantos da boca. Emmett tinha sua mão apertada sobre sua boca parecendo que ele estava usando toda sua força para não rir. Jasper apenas olhou de volta para mim como se também estivesse sentindo o meu constrangimento. Alice usava uma expressão diferente de todos os outros. Alice tinha um olhar de tristeza, ou decepção. Seu rosto causou todo um outro conjunto de nervos assumindo em meu estômago. Três menininhas estavam olhando de um adulto para o outro, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo. Parecia que horas passaram enquanto eu escaneava meus amigos em volta da mesa quando, na realidade, não poderia ter sido mais do que um par de segundos. Minha caixa torácica estava começando a doer pela vibração acontecendo no meu coração.

Relutantemente, os meus olhos foram levados para Edward. Edward sentou-se com o cotovelo na mesa e seus longos dedos beliscando a ponta de seu nariz. Eu não conseguia decifrar o olhar em seu rosto. Era mortificação, raiva, frustração, ou medo? Ou como eu, ele estava esperando que isso fosse tudo um sonho ruim? Edward soltou a ponta de seu nariz e deslizou-os para seu cabelo. Um hábito que eu sempre achava cativante. Mas, assim que ele virou seu rosto para o meu, vi que ele não estava chateado, constrangido, ou irritado, Edward estava tentando lutar contra um sorriso. Os cantos da sua boca estavam ameaçando puxar para cima enquanto ele mordia seu lábio inferior. Eu não podia acreditar que ele achava isso engraçado. _Idiota!_

Percebendo que eu teria que resolver isso sozinha, eu endireitei minha coluna, rolei meus ombros para trás, estabeleci meu garfo e levantei o guardanapo do meu colo para limpar meu rosto, tentando adiar o inevitável.

Olhando diretamente para Emma, dando-lhe o sorriso mais doce que eu poderia reunir, eu disse, "Não, Emma. Lembre-se que tio Edward disse que ele estava apenas tirando algo do meu olho." A boca de Emmett rompeu permitindo uma risada curta escapar, que ele rapidamente tentou encobrir com uma tosse.

Emma balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Não, isso é exatamente o que parece quando o meu pai beija minha mãe".

Meu peito começou a apertar, eu não podia acreditar que eu estava tentando convencer uma criança de que ela estava errada para cobrir os meus próprios erros. Eu não poderia chamar esta criança de mentirosa. Eu também não poderia dizer a toda família Cullen o que havia acontecido entre Edward e eu na noite anterior. Eu não sei por que, mas eu olhei de volta para Edward novamente pedindo-lhe com os meus olhos por ajuda. Tudo que eu recebi daquele idiota foi um olhar interrogativo, quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça para Emma. Será que ele realmente espera que eu explique o que aconteceu entre nós para Emma? Eu iria matá-lo! Senti as lágrimas começando a brotar nos meus olhos.

Como se fosse uma reação automática, eu olhei para Esme para consertar o meu problema.

Esme me deu um olhar simpático e acenou para mim. Utilizando o seu sorriso mais convincente, ela se virou para as meninas. "Ei, meninas, eu vi algumas bonecas bonitas que vocês trouxeram com vocês. Vocês podem me mostrar?"

Emma e Mia assentiram rapidamente em resposta e saltaram de suas cadeiras para encontrar suas bonecas. Isabel começou a contorcer-se em sua cadeira de bebê, querendo seguir suas irmãs. Rosalie colocou-a no chão e ela saiu cambaleando depois delas, com Esme bem atrás dela.

Rosalie fez uma evidente mudança em seu lugar em minha direção e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. _Oh não, oh não! Eu não posso respirar._

"Então, Rose, Emmett, o que mais aconteceu em sua viagem?" Carlisle disse. Olhei rapidamente para ele, agradecendo-lhe com os meus olhos. Carlisle apenas me deu uma piscada rápida e, em seguida, voltou-se para o casal que estava contando uma história sobre Emmett quase caindo no oceano enquanto provocava os leões marinhos no cais.

Depois que eu soube que todo o foco estava de volta para Emmett e Rosalie, eu me virei para Edward. Eu desencadeei um olhar que pensei que o faria pegar fogo e eu quase saboreei com o pensamento dele dançando em chamas. Claro, Edward era completamente imperturbável pela minha raiva. Ele apenas sorriu para mim com seu sorriso torto arrogante. Todos os sentimentos de amizade foram rapidamente escorrendo para fora dos meus poros. Nesse momento, tudo que eu via era aquele idiota arrogante do colégio que pensava que era melhor do que eu e gostava de fazer eu me contorcer. Minhas duas mãos seguraram o fundo da minha cadeira com tanta força que perguntei-me se meus dedos poderiam queimar a minha pele. Meu peito estava batendo e não em um bom caminho. Raiva vermelha e quente engolfava meu peito. Eu sabia que estava à beira da erupção como um vulcão violento.

Com meus dentes cerrados bem juntos, eu forcei um sussurro para ele. "Edward, eu posso falar com você lá fora por um minuto?"

Ele apenas respondeu com seu sorriso bonito, que eu desejei poder arrancar para fora de seu rosto. "É claro, Bella." Em sua maior voz revestida de açúcar. Ele então levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção à porta da frente.

Eu recusei-me a sequer olhar para todos na mesa, que, tenho certeza, estavam olhando para nossos corpos recuando.

Edward caminhou para fora da porta da frente sem se virar. Ele foi diretamente no meu caminho. Comecei a me sentir como se eu fosse um predador e ele minha presa, que a qualquer minuto eu poderia me lançar sobre ele e retalhá-lo em pedaços. Ele desceu os degraus da varanda e a meio caminho da calçada antes de se virar para mim. Eu puxei a porta fechada atrás de mim e desci as escadas em direção a ele. Eu cruzei meus braços transversalmente contra o meu peito e continuei meu ataque sobre ele com meus olhos. Edward enfiou as mãos fundas nos bolsos e seu olhar nunca deixou o meu. Minha frustração cresceu exponencialmente à medida que eu reparei que ele continuava totalmente não afetado pela minha óbvia raiva.

Uma vez que eu estava a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, eu deixei tudo ir. "Que diabos foi isso, Edward?" Eu gritei jogando meus braços para o ar.

Edward casualmente encolheu os ombros. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você acha que isso tudo foi divertido? Toda a sua família sabendo que nós estávamos nos beijando na cama. Todo mundo esperando uma resposta e tudo que você fez foi ficar sentado lá sorrindo para mim. Você é um idiota! Você não mudou nada! Você ainda é o mesmo idiota arrogante que você era enquanto crescia".

"O que você quer que eu faça, Bella?" Eu não podia acreditar como ele parecia calmo. Ele estava totalmente não afetado pela minha raiva. Ele não estava sequer tentando me acalmar. Ele obviamente tinha começado sobre a coisa "apaixonado" comigo e "faria tudo" pelos meus sentimentos.

"Que tal se você resolver toda essa situação com sua família? Eles são a _sua_ família, não a minha, e você poderia ter tentado explicar a situação em vez de ficar sentado apreciando meu desconforto. Eu não posso sequer permanecer..."

Edward deu um pequeno passo em minha direção. Uma reação automática fez meu pé dar um passo atrás, mas fui interrompida quando ele pegou minha mão. Minha cabeça estava gritando para puxar a minha mão da dele, mas meu corpo não cooperaria. Senti que a corrente elétrica que subia através de mim toda vez que ele me tocava tinha se transformado em uma atração magnética e eu não podia deixar ir se eu quisesse. Senti-me traída pelo meu próprio corpo.

Edward falou em uma voz que era tão suave e gentil que eu tinha realmente o foco sobre ele para ouvir suas palavras. "Bella, o que você teria gostado que eu dissesse? Sim, Bella e eu estávamos nos beijando na cama e foi o beijo mais incrível que eu já experimentei." Engoli em uma respiração pronta para discutir com ele quando sua mão apertou a minha. "Bella, deixe-me terminar." Seu toque era como o lar para mim e isso me irritou além das palavras. Incapaz de falar, eu apenas balancei a cabeça que sim. "Eu queria dizer alguma coisa lá dentro. Eu queria levantar e dizer que finalmente eu sei que estou apaixonado por você. Sem reserva, que eu beijei você na noite passada. Dizer a eles que eu pensei que algo começou naquele quarto que eu esperava que nunca acabasse. Mas que isso não é o que você queria. Você quer fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, você é quem não quer isso... "ele puxou nossas duas mãos que ainda estavam ligadas e acenou de volta e entre nós, "... aconteça, não eu. Porque eu respeito você e eu estou esperando que um dia você vai mudar de idéia, eu não vou falar sobre isso com ninguém. Entretanto, eu não vou mentir para a minha família sobre isso também. Eu não vou negar o que aconteceu naquele quarto, ou o que aquilo significou para mim. Você é a única que deseja que aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Você é a única que se afastou. Então, você pode ser a única a dizer a eles que não foi nada porque eu não vou".

Essa é a razão pela qual ele não me ajudou? Ele não estava tentando me envergonhar, ou fazer-me desconfortável. E ele estava cem por cento certo. Isto é como eu queria que fosse e eu não deveria esperar que ele mentisse para sua própria família. _Espere, então ele ainda não lamenta o que aconteceu?_ Eu estava na frente de Edward incapaz de me mover ou falar. Eu me sentia como se meu mundo tivesse acabado de ser enviado em uma pirueta. O que ele estava dizendo? Ele realmente me quer? Não havia nenhuma maneira que pudesse ser, ele é Edward, e eu sou apenas Bella. Eu estava procurando seus olhos por algo, algo que poderia me dizer se ele foi sincero. Seus lindos olhos verdes perfuravam de volta os meus, fazendo-me ser menos do que coerente. Eu sonhei com Edward me querendo por toda a minha vida. Agora ele estava me dizendo pela segunda vez que ele me queria. Eu não conseguia decidir se era para eu seguir meus sentimentos que ansiavam por ele, ou manter meu lado cauteloso que me lembrava de todas as razões de por que eu o deixei na noite passada. Meu argumento interno estava em uma batalha de vontades.

A mão forte de Edward tirou-me de meus pensamentos quando ele embalou o lado do meu rosto em sua mão. "Eu gostaria de saber o que você está pensando. Você não sabe o quão difícil é eu ficar aqui e imaginar o que está acontecendo na sua cabeça".

"Para ser honesta, Edward, eu gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça." De alguma forma, naquele momento eu era capaz de reunir forças para me afastar dele e liberar sua mão. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu estava confusa.

"Você pode me dizer o que você está sentindo? Ou, eu posso responder qualquer pergunta para ajudar a esclarecer qualquer coisa? Apenas me diga o que eu posso fazer para você ver que o que estou dizendo é verdadeiro." Houve uma longa pausa quando Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e chutou um pouco de cascalho na entrada da garagem. "Ou, você pode pelo menos me dizer se você poderia alguma vez me amar de volta?" Sua voz falhou no final e isso quebrou meu coração. Eu nunca tinha visto Edward menos confiante. Vê-lo inseguro e implorando era um novo território e eu não gosto de como ele me fez sentir como um gatinho submisso. Eu queria estender minha mão e tomá-lo em meus braços como tinha feito ontem à noite.

Minha mão estendeu e puxou um pedaço da sua camiseta tentando levá-lo a olhar para mim. Eu sabia que precisava dar algo a ele em troca por ter sido tão aberto comigo, mas eu não queria me colocar lá. Uma vez que seus olhos verdes estavam focados em mim, eu perdi minha linha de pensamento. "Edward, eu não sei realmente como me sinto sobre isso. É difícil para eu acreditar que você realmente se preocupa comigo depois de todas aquelas coisas que você disse na outra noite. Sobre lutar contra seus sentimentos e Tânia tendo que apontá-los. Eu também tenho que considerar que você não parece ficar bem sozinho." Ele começou a me interromper, mas eu virei suas ações de volta para ele. Eu estendi minha mão e peguei seu rosto nela. "Edward, apenas deixe-me terminar." Ele sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça e eu não pude evitar o sorriso que eu retornei. "Você me conhece pela maior parte da minha vida... e você nunca me amou se-"

Minhas últimas palavras não puderam ser vocalizadas quando Edward puxou-me em seus braços e me beijou novamente. Ele serpenteava o braço em volta da minha cintura e permitiu que sua outra mão segurasse meu pescoço. Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus, mas não os moveu. Eu nunca conseguia resistir a este homem, não quando eu sentia os sentimentos que tomavam conta do meu corpo uma vez que fizemos contato. Minhas mãos deslizaram para cima de seus braços e em meu lugar favorito, retorcendo no cabelo macio em sua nuca. Eu podia sentir seu pulso rápido em minha mão que repousava sobre seu pescoço e que combinava com o meu coração batendo freneticamente. Edward afastou seus lábios dos meus, mas somente alguns milímetros.

Nossos olhos ainda fechados e nossa respiração engatada, ele falou contra meus lábios. "Você me ama?" Sua voz era frágil e insegura. Como ele poderia não saber que eu o amava? Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, percebi que ele poderia facilmente não saber porque mesmo bem lá no fundo eu sabia que parte de mim não o odiava, eu nunca realmente _soube_ o quanto eu o amava até um par de semanas atrás.

Eu afastei meu rosto do dele e enterrei-o na curva de seu pescoço. Ele largou a mão do meu pescoço para baixo até minha cintura e me puxou mais apertado.

"O quê? Por favor, fale para mim. Você vai olhar para mim?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça mantendo-a enterrada em seu pescoço, saboreando o cheiro que era de Edward. "Eu não posso olhar para você quando eu disser isso." Ele esperou tão pacientemente, arrastando os dedos delicadamente para cima e para baixo a minha coluna, enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

Com o meu rosto ainda escondido, eu respirei fundo e decidi contar o meu segredo mais embaraçoso para Edward. "Edward, você não tem idéia de quanto tempo-"

"Edward, Bella." A voz de Emmett gritou da varanda. Rapidamente, me afastei do abraço de Edward e olhei para Emmett. "As meninas querem realizar sua dança do recital de balé para todos nós".

Meu olhar se voltou para Edward, seus olhos estavam pedindo e eu queria desesperadamente dar-lhe tudo o que quer que ele quisesse de mim. Mas teríamos de continuar isto em outra hora.

"Nós já entraremos." Eu gritei para Emmett.

Edward soltou um suspiro murmurado. "Não".

Apontei para a casa e dei um meio sorriso a Edward. "Nós vamos fazer isso mais tarde." Ele me olhou com relutância. Eu não podia culpá-lo. Eu não estava positiva que eu teria mesmo a coragem de dizer que o amava novamente. "Eu prometo".

Ele apenas levantou o canto da boca para mim e agarrou a minha mão me puxando para a casa. Pela primeira vez, não houve uma única parte de mim que queria resistir ao contato com este homem.

Emma e Mia deram uma perfeita apresentação de balé em suas pequenas saias de tutu. Então elas repetiram uma segunda vez segurando suas novas bonecas que Emmett e Rose tinham trazido de São Francisco, com as bonecas dançando também. Uma vez que a dança acabou, todo mundo elogiou e abraçou as meninas. Edward sentou no chão com as meninas em torno dele contando-lhe as histórias de suas bonecas. Estas bonecas American Girl soavam mais como uma lição de história do que um brinquedo para mim. Edward com suas sobrinhas sempre derretia parte do gelo em volta do meu coração.

Alice se levantou do sofá. "Eu estou indo limpar os pratos".

Alice não disse uma palavra desde o anúncio de Emma na mesa. Ela também não tinha olhado para mim. Eu precisava descobrir o que estava errado. Ela estava chateada que seu irmão e eu talvez tivéssemos nos beijado?

Esme começou a se levantar do sofá. "Eu vou ajudá-la, Alice".

Eu pulei para os meus pés. "Absolutamente não, Esme, você fez aquele fabuloso café da manhã, você não vai limpar. Eu vou ajudar Alice".

"Obrigada, Bella".

Rosalie começou a se levantar do sofá, mas eu rapidamente voltei-me para ela e balancei sutilmente minha cabeça com um não para ela. Rosalie franziu as sobrancelhas para mim, confusa. Eu balancei a cabeça em direção a Alice. Ela assentiu, ainda confusa, mas isso foi suficiente para mim. Eu rapidamente virei-me para correr para a cozinha com Alice.

Alice estava abrindo a máquina para iniciar a descarga dos pratos. Ela nem sequer reconheceu a minha presença. Eu comecei a colocar comida em recipientes Tupperware e na geladeira.

Isso era estranho. Em todos os meus vinte anos conhecendo Alice, ela nunca tinha sido silenciosa comigo assim. "Alice, você está bem?"

Ela continuou a arrumar os pratos sem perder o passo. "Uh huh".

"Alice, o que está acontecendo?" Fui até lá e agarrei seus ombros forçando-a a me encarar. Seu rosto estava concentrado no chão. Quando ela decidiu olhar para mim, havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Agarrei-a em meus braços sem pensar. "O que há de errado, querida?"

Ouvi algumas fungadas na minha camisa antes de ela me responder. "O que Emma disse é verdade? Sobre você e Edward se beijando." Ela perguntou quando se afastou de mim encostando no balcão.

"Alice..." Eu deixei cair minha cabeça para não olhar para Alice. Perguntei-me se Alice esteve sempre brincando sobre Edward e eu estarmos juntos. Talvez quando isso tenha se tornado uma possibilidade, ela não gostou da idéia de eu com seu irmão. Ou talvez ela pensasse que eu a estava usando para chegar ao seu irmão. "Alice, não é o que você pensa".

"Você e Edward se beijaram?"

Forcei-me a olhar para cima e encontrei os olhos tristes de Alice. De repente, percebi que ela não estava zangada com tudo. Ela estava ferida. Eu não poderia mentir para minha melhor amiga. Tanto quanto eu amaria que ninguém soubesse da minha situação, eu não poderia esconder isso de Alice e eu já não podia manter meus sentimentos sobre o seu irmão em segredo.

"Sim".

Ela apenas olhou para mim e então uma única lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto. Pareceu uma eternidade antes que ela respondeu. "Eu não sou sua melhor amiga?"

"Claro que sim, você sabe disso".

"Então, como você pôde passar o dia inteiro comigo ontem e nunca ter me dito uma palavra?"

Senti-me envergonhada que o meu orgulho tivesse ferido a minha melhor amiga. Concedido, eu achava que ela nunca descobriria. Eu pensei que Emma acordaria no dia seguinte e esqueceria tudo sobre isso. Eu pensei que hoje Edward viria a seus sentidos e estaria tão ansioso para mantê-lo como um segredo como eu estava. Tudo seria esquecido, como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

"Eu não ia contar a ninguém, Alice. Foi um erro. Edward achava que ele sentia algo por mim que eu não acho que ele realmente sente. Eu tive um momento de fraqueza e, logo que acabou, eu soube disso e eu decidi que deveríamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu." Durante o meu discurso eu tinha feito meu caminho para encostar no balcão ao lado de Alice, nossos ombros agora se tocando.

"O que Edward disse sobre seus sentimentos por você?" Ela parecia confusa quando agarrou o balcão e pulou em cima dele.

Seguindo sua atitude, eu pulei para cima também. "Bem, ele acha... ele acha que me ama." Seus olhos começaram a acender e eu tinha de calar aquele sonho rapidamente. "Alice, eu sei melhor. Edward não me ama. Ele acabou de ser dispensado e ele tem medo de ficar sozinho".

"Não, Edward nunca diria a uma garota que ele a amava a menos que amasse".

"Sério? Porque quando ele me disse que me amava, ele me informou que Tânia teve que dizer a ele que ele me amava." A emoção em seu rosto desapareceu. "Ele também me disse que ele esteve lutando contra todos os sentimentos que tinha por mim por semanas. O que é tudo isso? Quem sou eu, Elizabeth Bennett? E ele é o Sr. Darcy? Eu estou em uma classe inferior a ele e ele precisava lutar contra os sentimentos pela garota errada?" Eu falei na velocidade da luz através do meu discurso enquanto todos os sentimentos da noite vieram batendo de volta em mim.

Alice estava sacudindo a cabeça, um olhar de pura decepção cobrindo seu rosto. "Por que meu irmão é tão idiota? Será que ele tem algum filtro? Ugh, eu poderia matá-lo agora mesmo".

"Não! É por isso que eu não queria contar a ninguém. Eu não quero que os nossos problemas fiquem entre os membros da sua família. Tenho certeza que ele não queria me machucar. Ele estava apenas sendo sincero. Eu estou meio feliz que eu tive todas as informações antes de eu deixar-me ter esperança porque eu não acho que poderia ter me recuperado se-"

Alice pulou do balcão e agora estava parada na minha frente com um sorriso perverso no rosto. "Espere aí, você ama Edward?"

Eu tinha deixado aquela pequena informação ser exposta a um membro da família Cullen? Eu balancei minha cabeça com veemência enquanto eu tentava reproduzir a última conversa na minha cabeça.

"Se você não o ama, então por que você esperaria que ele a amasse e que você teria que se recuperar se ele decidisse que não?" Seus braços estavam agora cruzados e ela olhou para mim completamente orgulhosa de si mesma, como se ela acabasse de resolver o maior mistério sobre a terra.

No fundo eu sabia que precisava fazer isso. Eu precisava derramar meu coração sem barreiras, sem segredos e sem medo.

"Ei, fale comigo. Eu te amo e não vou julgá-la, ou forçá-la. Eu só quero estar aqui por você como você sempre esteve para mim. Esqueça que ele é meu irmão. Eu sou apenas Alice , sua melhor amiga para sempre. Você está apaixonada por Edward?"

Eu tomei um longo suspiro firme e, em seguida, fiz contato visual com Alice. Eu não podia cuspir as palavras, então eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

Alice gritou a plenos pulmões e começou a saltar no lugar.

"Shhhh." Eu assobiei para ela.

Rapidamente, ela cobriu a boca com as mãos. Mesmo com ambas as mãos no rosto, eu ainda podia ver o sorriso de orelha a orelha nele. Como eu poderia não sorrir para ela? Eu tinha finalmente sido honesta com meus sentimentos em relação a Edward além da minha cabeça. A vantagem era que, quando tudo isso desmoronasse e Edward percebesse que não me ama, eu teria agora Alice para me confortar.

"Está tudo bem por aqui?" Jasper perguntou da porta.

Alice bateu sua cabeça ao redor para o hóspede inesperado. "Bem, agora tire a sua bundinha fofa para fora daqui".

Jasper piscou e sorriu para ela em pura adoração. Perguntei-me enquanto assistia a sua figura em retirada, o que seria ter um homem te amando do jeito que ele ama Alice.

"Há quanto tempo?"

Perplexa com o que ela queria saber, eu dei-lhe um olhar de confusão. "Quanto tempo o quê?"

Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado. "Há quanto tempo você ama Edward?"

O rubor começou a se espalhar do meu peito para o meu couro cabeludo. "Por tanto tempo quando eu me lembro".

"O quê?" Ela praticamente gritou.

"Alice." Eu assobiei. "Fique quieta".

"Bem, como eu deveria reagir quando você solta uma bomba como essa em mim? Jesus! Por que você não me contou?"

"Porque, até que me mudei de volta para cá eu nunca me deixei admitir isso, nem mesmo para mim".

"Então, não foi porque você não confia em mim ou não se sentia próxima de mim?"

"Não, Alice, você é minha melhor amiga. Confie em mim, se eu contasse a alguém sobre qualquer coisa seria você." Eu mal terminei as últimas palavras antes de ela pular em meus braços para um insignificante abraço de urso.

Meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso. Eu soltei Alice e puxei o meu telefone. Excitação me superou e senti um alívio quando li o nome no identificador de chamadas, _Charlie_. Charlie estava finalmente em casa.

Olhando para Alice, dei-lhe um olhar de desculpas. "É Charlie, vou atendê-lo".

Alice balançou a cabeça em minha direção e se dirigiu para a sala da família. Ela parou a meio caminho e virou para mim. "Bella, nós vamos terminar essa conversa mais tarde. Estou longe de satisfeita com a quantidade de informação que você me deu." Ela me deu um olhar conspirador e virou de volta.

Isso vai ser divertido. Ela não vai me deixar sozinha até cada pensamento meu ser um livro aberto.

"Oi, pai." Eu respondi com entusiasmo.

"Oi para você também, criança".

"Como foi a viagem?" Eu estava realmente animada por ouvir Charlie. Fiquei satisfeita com a maneira que nossa relação tinha se tornado tão aberta desde que eu tinha mudado para cá. Bem, aberta para Charlie e eu. A maioria das outras famílias era provavelmente muito mais próxima.

"Hum, foi boa. Estou em casa agora, se você quiser voltar hoje".

"Claro que eu quero voltar para casa. Estive morrendo de vontade de sair da vigilância dos Cullen." Nós rimos compreendendo a necessidade um do outro de ficar sozinho às vezes.

"Tudo bem, bem, Sue e eu estamos prestes a sair e pegar um lanche e depois eu estarei em casa".

"Ok, eu vejo você daqui a pouco… Pai, eu senti sua falta".

"Eu também, criança." Isso foi tão expressivo quanto Charlie seria comigo. Para uma pessoa comum, não parecia muito. Mas para mim, isso causou um nó na minha garganta.

Depois que voltei para a sala, eu não pude evitar de cair na gargalhada com a visão na minha frente. Edward e Emmett estavam circulando um ao outro ao redor da grande sala da família em uma competição de luta. A família inteira sentada ao redor nos sofás assistindo como público.

"Vamos lá, Eddie. Você está com medo?" Assim que as palavras deixaram a boca de Emmett, Edward arremessou nas pernas de Emmett fazendo Emmett acertar o rosto no chão primeiro e desembarcando em cima de Edward. O sofá inteiro de espectadores e eu não conseguimos controlar os ataques de histeria que tomaram conta de nós. Eu tive que dobrar para segurar meu estômago com a visão de dois homens adultos rolando no chão rosnando.

"Edward, você é um traidor. É como se você sempre soubesse o que estou prestes a fazer." Emmett sentou-se, segurando um galo já formando em sua testa.

"Não chore porque você é quase o dobro do meu tamanho e eu simplesmente levei-o ao chão. É tão ruim quanto você aterrando em cima de mim. Acho que você quebrou minhas costas." Edward rolou em seu estômago, tentando alongar as costas.

Acabei entrando na sala, trabalhando duro para conter o meu sorriso. "Vocês dois não acham que estão um pouco velhos demais para lutarem?"

"Uma ova. De jeito nenhum! Você nunca está velho demais para assustar seu irmão mais novo." Emmett berrou.

Edward revirou os olhos para Emmett. "Ou o seu irmão mais velho".

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça para as duas crianças presas em corpos masculinos. Olhei pela sala à procura de Alice. "Ei, Alice, meu pai vai estar em casa em aproximadamente uma hora. Você acha que podemos ir até sua casa e pegar minhas coisas, e então você poderia me levar para casa?"

"Bella, por que você está tão ansiosa para me deixar? Você não estava se divertindo com a gente?" Ela gemeu.

Jasper envolveu um braço em torno de Alice. "É claro que vamos levá-la, Bella".

Depois de beijar e abraçar adeus a todos, com exceção de Edward, eu fiz o meu caminho até a porta da frente com Alice e Jasper.

Não tendo certeza de como dizer adeus a Edward, eu só dei um pequeno aceno e um "até logo".

Exatamente quando eu atravessei a porta, Rosalie chamou meu nome. Virei-me com um sorriso, "O que foi, Rose?"

Um sorriso diabólico espreitou seu rosto e meu instinto me dizia para correr. Eu não queria ouvir o que ela estava prestes a dizer. "Ei, da próxima vez que você for beijar meu cunhado, com minhas filhas em casa, você pode fechar e trancar a porta?"

Eu podia sentir o vermelho se propagar como fogo em meu corpo. Meus olhos dispararam de pessoa para pessoa ao redor da sala. Cada pessoa na sala fez o seu melhor para conter a risada. Nenhum deles estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom. Eu podia até mesmo ouvir Alice e Jasper rindo atrás de mim.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, envergonhada. "Muito obrigada, Rosalie." Querendo escapar da humilhação, eu fugi pela porta. Enquanto corria, ouvi Rosalie gritar, "A qualquer hora, Bella!"

Mantendo a minha distância, segui Jasper e Alice para fora até seu carro.

"Bella!" A voz aveludada de Edward chamou da porta da frente.

Assim que eu me virei, minha respiração foi interrompida pela forma como Edward estava no topo da varanda com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da sua perfeitamente ajustada calça jeans. Sua camisa de botões estava com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, expondo seus braços musculosos. A camisa ajustada em sua forma acentuava seus ombros largos e peito. Ele não estava usando sapatos e seus dedos dos pés estavam enrolados sobre o degrau mais alto, até mesmo seus pés eram lindos. Seu cabelo sexy estava em sua desordem usual. Seus olhos verdes perfuravam os meus enquanto ele mordia seu lábio inferior. Senti como se meus pés estivessem trancados no chão. Eu sabia que deveria estar me movendo em direção a ele, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. _Por que, por que ele não poderia ser não atraente?_

Quando seu rosto quebrou em um sorriso conhecedor, eu fui cortada do meu torpor. Ele estava completamente consciente do meu olhar.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei enquanto eu caminhava de volta para ele. Uma vez que eu estava no fim das escadas, descansei minhas mãos no meu quadril.

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito e escaneou nossa vizinhança enquanto olhava por cima da minha cabeça, depois, lentamente, voltou seu olhar para mim. "Quando é que vamos continuar a conversa que tivemos aqui antes?"

Ugh, ninguém nessa família se esquece de nada? Perguntei-me se eu poderia apenas pegar Alice e Edward em um quarto e simplesmente ter essa conversa uma vez. "Hum, eu não tenho certeza".

"Bella." Ele desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus até que ele estava de pé ao meu lado. "Acho que essa é a resposta errada. Nós _vamos_ continuar essa conversa. Posso levá-la para sair esta semana para continuar a conversa de mais cedo?"

O gato tinha definitivamente comido a minha língua. Ele era lindo, seguro de si e no controle, tudo apelativo para mim. Eu não tinha tomado uma decisão ainda. Eu não tinha certeza se eu acreditava que o que ele disse era verdade. Mas eu absolutamente não podia resistir a qualquer pedido deste homem. "Posso pensar nisso?" Seu rosto caiu ligeiramente. Eu sabia que ele estava decepcionado. "Eu queria lhe pedir um favor." Sua cabeça bruscamente levantou, ele parecia totalmente confuso. "Eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir qualquer coisa para você depois do jeito que eu tratei-o nos últimos dias, mas..."

"Eu espero que você saiba que eu vou dar-lhe quase tudo o que você quiser de mim." Sua voz era sincera e isso amoleceu meu coração. Eu tinha realmente, verdadeiramente, sido cruel com ele nos últimos dias, especialmente se seus sentimentos pudessem ser reais. Eu não merecia sua gentileza.

"Bem, tem sido um tempo desde que eu fui capaz de sair para correr com a coisa toda do perseguidor. Eu realmente _preciso_ correr, então eu posso limpar a minha cabeça." Mudei o meu peso para o meu outro pé e comecei a concentrar-me nos meus dedos se enroscando. Senti-me egoísta pedindo-lhe para fazer alguma coisa para mim. "Você estaria disposto a se levantar cedo amanhã e ir comigo?"

"Não há nenhum outro lugar onde eu prefira estar. Ainda seis horas?" Eu balancei a cabeça para ele com um olhar radiante tomando o meu rosto. "Tudo bem, eu estarei lá. Por favor, não esqueça a minha oferta para levá-la para sair, para que possamos conversar." Ele piscou e depois envolveu sua mão ao redor do meu bíceps. Ele se inclinou para o lado do meu rosto deixando a sombra de sua barba pastar minha bochecha enquanto ele fez o seu caminho até meu ouvido. Seus lábios se moveram sobre a minha orelha enquanto ele falava, "Eu quis dizer o que eu disse ontem à noite, Bella. Eu não vou mudar minha mente. Eu estarei aqui até você me dizer para ir embora." Então ele me beijou no rosto, correu escadaria acima e entrou na casa.

Cada parte do meu corpo estava em chamas. Perguntei-me se aquele homem tinha alguma idéia do que seu toque fazia comigo. Enquanto as chamas corriam pelo meu corpo, eu soube que Edward me teria. Minhas paredes tinham ido embora e eu nunca tinha estado mais segura do meu amor por este homem incrível.

Eu só precisava de tempo. Tempo para me certificar de que ele não tinha dúvida, que seus sentimentos por mim eram reais e não apenas convenientes, ou passageiros. Eu precisava desse tempo para eu confiar que o que ele sentia era de verdade porque eu sabia que, uma vez que eu me entregasse a ele, meu coração seria dele para sempre.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Qual conversa vc´s gostaram mais? O que esperar desses dois?_

_Como prometido, aí está o cap.! Pretendo postar o próximo no domingo, então novamente quero pelo menos 15 reviews!_

_E pra quem acompanha, amanhã tem __**Imprevistos**__._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Rendição

**Capítulo 21 – Rendição**

**BPOV**

Empurrei a porta aberta deixando minhas chaves ainda na fechadura e deixando cair minhas malas no chão na entrada. Olhando para as malas em meus pés, eu me perguntava como eu tinha acumulado tanta coisa na casa de Alice. Então eu percebi que a maioria delas eram sacolas de compras. Sacolas de coisas que eu nem sequer tinha comprado sozinha. Eu apenas as encontrava situadas na minha cama, misteriosamente, todas as noites. Alice poderia deixar qualquer um louco com suas travessuras de compras, mas, apesar de sua obsessão, ela sempre dava um jeito de vestir os outros melhor do que ela mesma. E por isso eu a amava. Enfiei as sacolas para o lado, peguei as chaves e encostei-me na porta empurrando-a fechada. Soltei um longo suspiro de alívio. Finalmente, eu estava de volta na minha própria casa.

Não era que eu não gostasse de estar com Jasper e Alice, era só que eu realmente gostava do meu próprio espaço. Eu gostava de mover as batidas do meu próprio tambor. Se eu quisesse apenas sentar sem fazer nada, eu fazia isso. Se eu sentisse vontade de ficar em um par de moletons durante dois dias, não era um problema. Mas, com Alice, nós vamos sempre a noventa milhas por hora e eu tinha que estar completamente vestida, ou ela faria isso por mim. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, eu realmente precisava de um pouco de tempo sozinha. Eu precisava de tempo para pensar e arrumar tudo na minha cabeça e realmente absorver tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu deixei um outro longo suspiro e empurrei-me fora da porta.

"Pai, eu estou em casa!" Eu gritei quando comecei a recuperar minhas malas.

O som dos pés do meu pai pesadamente descendo as escadas me assustou um pouco, depois de passar a semana com os Cullen, que são tão graciosos, eu nunca os ouvi dar um passo, os passos do meu pai soavam como uma manada de elefantes selvagens. Um grande sorriso espreitou através do meu rosto quando ele chegou ao final das escadas.

"Hey, criança, você precisa de alguma ajuda para levar todas essas coisas lá em cima?"

Sem dizer uma palavra eu joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e enterrei o rosto em seu ombro. "Eu senti sua falta, pai".

Senti Charlie relaxar sob o meu abraço depois de alguns segundos e ele passou seus braços em volta de mim. "Eu senti sua falta também." O rachado em sua voz não escapou da minha percepção.

Eu estava tão feliz por estar de volta à casa. Eu não estava feliz sobre as circunstâncias que me trouxeram aqui, mas eu estava contente que algo aconteceu. Isso me trouxe de volta aqui para o meu pai. Eu sinto como se, desde o ataque cardíaco, nós tivéssemos desenvolvido um vínculo mais estreito. Eu percebi o quanto eu realmente o amava e precisava dele, e todos os dias estávamos ficando melhor em expressar essas emoções um para o outro.

Apertei-o um pouco mais forte mais uma vez e depois o liberei. Charlie me seguiu pelas escadas carregando meu laptop e um travesseiro para mim. Larguei tudo no chão ao pé da minha cama. Charlie se aproximou e colocou o travesseiro na minha cama e estabeleceu o laptop sobre a mesa.

"Obrigada, pai." Eu disse quando me joguei subitamente em minha cama.

"Claro." Ele murmurou enquanto andava em direção à porta. Eu observei-o quando ele hesitou na porta com as mãos nos bolsos, passando de um pé para o outro.

"Pai, há algo de errado?"

Ele virou-se para mim lentamente e ainda mais lentamente levantou a cabeça até olhar para mim. "Não, nada errado".

"Tudo bem, há algo sobre o qual você queira falar?" Charlie não costumava hesitar, ele também nunca vinha direto e dizia o que ele pensava. Eu sabia que havia definitivamente algo que ele queria dizer, mas eu teria que arrancá-lo dele. "Pai, venha sentar-se aqui." Ele arrastou-se até a minha cama e sentou-se na beirada. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Bem... eu... eu só queria conversar com você sobre algo." Eu balancei a cabeça encorajando-o a ir em frente. Ele olhou para mim e depois balançou sutilmente sua própria cabeça. Eu acho que ele estava tentando se convencer de cuspir tudo. "Você sabe que Sue e eu acabamos de ter essa viagem juntos." Ah ha! É sobre isso que se tratava, _a namorada_. "Bem, eu queria que você soubesse que ela é minha namorada".

"Eu sei".

"Bella, eu realmente me importo com Sue, e... eu quero dizer que ela significa muito para mim... e-" Eu sabia pela velocidade que ele estava indo que eu poderia ficar aqui por anos.

"Você a ama, não é?"

"Sim, e, uh, Bella, eu acho que vou pedir a ela para se casar comigo".

Eu praticamente pulei para fora da cama. "Isso é fantástico, pai! Estou tão feliz por você. Sue é maravilhosa. Eu posso dizer que você está muito feliz com ela." Meus pensamentos estavam sendo jogados fora muito rápido, acho que eu poderia tê-lo assustado. Ele rapidamente se levantou da cama e começou a esfregar sua nuca. "Desculpe, eu o peguei de surpresa?"

Um pequeno sorriso se apoderou do seu rosto. "Nah... bem, talvez um pouco. Então, você gosta dela? Eu queria ter certeza que você estaria bem com isso".

"Eu amo Sue, mas o mais importante, eu te amo e quero o que vai fazer você feliz".

Charlie sentou-se de volta na beirada da minha cama novamente olhando para o chão e eu me perguntei o que mais ele diria. "Obrigado, criança. Faz-me feliz sabendo que você ama Sue também." Ele soltou um suspiro longo, lento e começou a esfregar sua nuca de novo. "Você é feliz, não feliz por mim, mas com você e sua vida?"

"Sim, eu penso que sim." Eu não tinha certeza se isso foi uma pergunta ou uma resposta.

"Eu sei que você nunca esteve realmente em um relacionamento, já que eu nunca vi, ou ouvi falar de um menino por aqui até o Dr." _Oh não, ele está realmente tentando ter essa conversa comigo. Mate-me agora._ "Eu sei que não tenho sido o melhor exemplo para você, de como mostrar emoção, ou até mesmo sentir as emoções. Eu só não quero que você acabe sozinha, Bella. Eu sei quão solitário isso pode ser e eu não quero isso pra você, você merece o melhor." Eu vi uma lágrima escapar do olho de Charlie e cair sobre as tábuas de madeira do chão do meu quarto. Vendo o amor e a preocupação de Charlie por mim fez um nó se formar na minha garganta.

"Eu entendo o que você está dizendo e eu estou trabalhando nisso".

"Você precisa deixar ir essa sua raiva daquele menino Cullen. Ele pode não estar lá para sempre, quando você decidir reconhecer o que vocês dois são. Bem, eu só não quero que você alguma vez olhe para trás e se arrependa".

Meus olhos pareciam como se estivessem chacoalhando para fora da minha cabeça. Eu não tinha palavras. Charlie olhou para mim com um sorriso no rosto. "Querida, só porque eu não falo muito não significa que eu não veja o que está acontecendo. Você ama aquele menino desde que vocês dois andavam de bicicleta com rodinhas".

Meu queixo só continuou escancarado. Um, eu nunca tinha ouvido Charlie falar esse tanto em uma sessão. Dois, nunca, em um milhão de anos, eu teria pensado em Charlie como uma pessoa perspicaz para as emoções de alguém. Eu ainda não tinha palavras.

Charlie bateu no meu joelho e começou a sair do quarto. "Apenas pense nisso, criança".

Passei o resto do dia lavando a enorme quantidade de roupa depois que ambos estivemos fora da cidade na semana passada, e editando um pouco mais do livro de James Gigandet. Eu precisava estar muito mais adiantada do que eu estava para a nossa reunião de amanhã a tarde. Eu não fui muito longe antes do sono me alcançar.

_Beep, Beep, Beep__._

Com raiva, eu golpeei a horrível geringonça que despertou-me do meu replay da noite do beijo mais incrível da minha vida. Até o ponto em que a sobrinha do homem perfeito interrompe aquele momento de felicidade.

Enquanto eu expulsava meu lençol e cobertores, comecei a me sentir como uma criança tendo um acesso de raiva. Então me lembrei que o homem perfeito dos meus sonhos estava provavelmente esperando por mim lá fora. Num piscar de olhos, eu estava saltando para um ritmo mais feliz. Vesti-me o mais rapidamente possível e optei por renunciar ao alongamento e minha habitual água e banana. Desci as escadas quase perdendo o último degrau, apenas para me segurar no corrimão.

Uma vez que cheguei à porta, tomei um par de respirações calmantes e, em seguida, abri-a.

Encostado à porta do seu Volvo prata estava Edward. Seus braços cruzados sobre o peito e tornozelos ligados uns aos outros, pronto para correr, e parecendo absolutamente lindo. Eu olhei-o um pouco mais, já que ele ainda não tinha me notado abrir a porta. Quando eu olhei para o seu rosto, vi que havia algo o incomodando.

Pânico tomou conta de mim em segundos. _Oh, não! Ele caiu na real. Ele não me quer. __Ele está tentando descobrir como romper isso comigo._

Assim que eu senti que poderia começar a hiperventilar, sua cabeça se ergueu na minha direção. Então seu sorriso deslumbrante tomou conta do seu rosto. Calor percorreu-me enquanto o medo se dissipava do meu corpo. Um sorriso enorme tomou conta do meu rosto, mesmo que eu implorasse para ele recuar. Edward correu através da rua retornando meu sorriso com o seu sorriso torto.

"Ei, o que você olhava tão chateado um minuto atrás? Assustado que você não será capaz de agüentar?"

Balançando a cabeça e me dando um pequeno sorriso, ele disse, "Mantendo-me com você é a menor das minhas preocupações." Eu estava prestes a fazer uma observação inteligente quando seu rosto ficou sério. "Eu só estava me perguntando se nós teríamos um visitante hoje".

Meu coração falhou um pouco com a lembrança da nossa última corrida juntos. Tinha sido dias desde o incidente com o SUV assustador. Eu estava tentando fortemente esquecê-lo e fingir que tudo estava acabado.

"Ei, que tal se formos sobre como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Vamos apenas agir como se você estivesse aqui porque você apenas quer um ótimo treino e eu sou a única pessoa que pode desafiá-lo".

"Soa perfeito".

"Então, aqui está o negócio. Eu disse a você que quando eu corro é o meu tempo para limpar minha cabeça e me centrar. Por causa de você, eu tenho ainda mais a pensar ultimamente." Dei-lhe uma piscadela e ele apenas balançou a cabeça para mim. "Então eu preciso de pelo menos metade dessa corrida em silêncio. Agora, a metade da corrida é exatamente em torno da Loja de Mercadorias de Esporte dos Newton. Você prefere o silêncio na primeira metade, ou na segunda?"

A mandíbula de Edwards estava aberta. "Você está falando sério?"

Puxando as minhas mãos dos meus quadris e cruzando os braços perto do meu peito, eu disse a ele, "É pegar, ou largar".

"Eu acho que prefiro o silêncio na primeira metade, apenas no caso de estarmos envolvidos em uma boa conversa. Eu não quero que você a termine quando chegarmos no ponto 'a conversa termina aqui'." Ele respondeu com algum sarcasmo em sua voz.

"Zombe tudo que você quer, Edward. Você é o único que quer respostas. Para obter respostas. Eu preciso correr em silêncio".

Edward, decidindo que ele era divertido, agiu como se estivesse travando os lábios fechados e jogando a chave fora. Ele então começou a abrir o braço para a rua para me mostrar o caminho.

Quando eu corri passando por ele, murmurei, "Você não tem que ser um espertinho." Ele só retornou o meu comentário colocando um dedo até sua boca, silenciando-me.

"Ugh!" Uma vez que deixei sair meu grito alto, saí correndo.

Eu mal podia conter a excitação interna que eu sentia por finalmente estar aqui. Tinha sido alguns dias desde que eu tinha sido capaz de sair correndo. Meu corpo doía pelo alongamento e liberação da tensão. Minha mente ansiava a clareza que eu recebia nesses períodos de atividades. Meu coração precisava de mim para encontrar respostas sobre Edward.

Eu corri mais forte do que eu tinha em muito tempo e meu cérebro não estava funcionando. Nada estava limpando, tudo estava apenas ficando mais e mais nebuloso. Quanto mais confuso, mais eu corria. Eu podia ouvir Edward ofegante apenas um passo atrás de mim. Eu apenas continuei forçando, tentando sentir a liberdade que eu normalmente sentia e não estava vindo. Minha frustração estava tomando conta e eu sabia que precisava de algum tipo de libertação... eu precisava gritar. Eu escapei para fora da rua quando me aproximei de uma grande área arborizada. Eu corri profundamente para a floresta, alheia ao fato se Edward estava atrás de mim ou não. A única coisa que eu estava ciente era a trituração de ramos e folhas debaixo dos meus pés e os galhos ocasionais que batiam na minha canela. Eu só precisava chegar longe o suficiente dentro da floresta onde minha libertação frustrada não aterrorizasse ninguém.

Meus pés vieram para uma parada hesitante quando eu vim a um pequeno rio que eu sabia que não poderia atravessar com um salto. Eu arrastei meus dedos por cima do meu couro cabeludo e puxei meu cabelo junto com ele, forçando minha cabeça e meu rosto a olharem para o céu cinzento. Então eu deixei toda a tensão ir embora. Soltei um grito violento, perfurando a orelha até meus pulmões estarem vazios de oxigênio. Eu imediatamente senti como se meus ombros fossem um pouco mais leves. Eu tomei uma respiração longa e, em seguida, soltei-o de novo. Meu peito agora parecia um pouco menos pesado. Depois de um terceiro grito, eu me senti mais ligada à terra do que me senti em dias. Inclinei-me e descansei as mãos sobre os joelhos e deixando cair minha cabeça para o chão, tentando pegar ar.

O som de um galho estalando atrás de mim me chamou a atenção e fez meu coração falhar. Virei-me de frente para a outra direção em um segundo.

Meu corpo imediatamente relaxou quando eu vi Edward. Naquele momento de libertação eu tinha esquecido que ele estava comigo. Pobre, pobre homem, o que ele deve ter pensado ao ver-me gritar desse jeito? Meu rosto estava instantaneamente quente pelo blush que acompanhou o meu constrangimento. Meus olhos correram dos dele, meus dentes escavando meu lábio inferior e minha mão começou a puxar minha nuca.

"Sinto muito sobre isso. Eu meio que esqueci que você estava aqui." Eu disse, ainda mantendo meus olhos treinados sobre o solo debaixo dos meus pés.

Eu podia ouvi-lo tomar um par de passos em minha direção. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu só... eu precisava... eu realmente precisava desta corrida para limpar a minha cabeça, você sabe, e isso não estava acontecendo. Minha frustração tomou o melhor de mim e eu só precisava gritar." Eu lentamente permiti que meus olhos chegassem aos dele, totalmente preparada para ele estar apavorado pelo meu comportamento errático. Edward olhou para mim com um minúsculo sorriso nos cantos da boca. "Eu sei que devo estar louca, a maioria dos seres humanos pode controlar suas emoções melhor do que eu".

"Não, eu gosto disso também. Eu apenas ataco um saco de pancadas, ou luto com Emmett em vez de gritar minha cabeça para fora".

Uma rápida risada escapou da minha boca.

Edward deu mais um passo em minha direção. "Veja, eu a fiz sorrir".

"Você sempre me faz sorrir, mesmo quando você está sendo um idiota. Essa é uma das coisas que eu amo em você".

Os olhos de Edwards arregalaram o dobro do tamanho e um sorriso perverso dominou sua face. "O que você acabou de dizer?"

"Você sempre me faz sorrir, seu idiota, isso é uma das coisas que eu am-" Eu me cortei e imediatamente dirigi para a floresta.

Eu podia ouvi-lo rapidamente arrastando atrás de mim, então eu acelerei. Minha pele estava queimando com humilhação. "Eu preciso chegar em casa. Tenho um monte de coisas que precisam ser feitas antes de eu ir para Port Angeles hoje".

Mais alto que o som da floresta esmagado sob os nossos pés eu pude ouvir uma risada vinda de Edward.

"Bella, venha aqui." Ele rosnou. Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em seu rosto. Peguei minha velocidade quando o ouvi chegando em mim.

De repente, os braços fortes de Edward capturaram minha cintura e minhas costas foram puxadas retas contra seu quente e musculoso peito. Um pequeno grito escapou da minha boca.

"Deixe-me sair." Fiz um esforço fraco para erguer seus dedos de minha cintura. Os braços de Edward me faziam sentir tão segura e pequenas. Eu continuei a contorcer-me até que senti seu queixo descansar no meu ombro e pude sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço.

"Essa é uma das coisas que você ama em mim?" Eu me entreguei ao seu aperto, não só porque ele era dez vezes mais forte que eu, mas também porque o meu corpo ansiava por onde eu estava. "Então há _muitas_ coisas que você ama em mim?"

"Edward, você tem muitas qualidades boas que todo mundo ama e admira em você." Eu bufei.

"Mas, eu estou realmente apenas preocupado com as coisas que _você_ ama em mim. Na verdade, eu acho que nós deveríamos fazer uma lista de todas as coisas que você ama em mim".

"Eu odeio você. Você sabia disso?" Eu tentei dar uma cotovelada em seu intestino, mas isso só o fez rir mais e me segurar ainda mais apertado.

Edward lentamente me puxou para trás, nunca permitindo qualquer espaço se formar entre os nossos corpos. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, minhas costas estavam contra uma árvore e Edward estava agora diante de mim. Edward ainda segurava minha cintura com um braço e seu outro descansava casualmente na árvore acima da minha cabeça. Nossos corpos estavam moldados um no outro, exceto pela diferença em nosso peito que permitia que os seus olhos ficassem no nível dos meus. Seus lindos olhos esmeralda perfurando os meus. Eu senti como se ele estivesse tentando procurar respostas de mim e havia algo além do meu controle em minha mente que o mantinha bloqueado.

Ele respirou em um tom sussurrado, "Tudo bem, nós não temos que fazer uma lista das coisas que você ama em mim. Mas, que tal eu dizer a você uma lista de coisas que eu amo em você".

Minha respiração foi perdida. Eu não poderia encontrá-la. Eu não sei se era a proximidade de seu corpo perfeito, seus olhos penetrantes nos meus, o cheiro de seu hálito puro, ou as palavras que ele tinha acabado de falar. Edward lentamente inclinou sua cabeça sobre a minha orelha e gentilmente disse-me para respirar. Eu soltei minha respiração e fiquei envergonhada pela respiração pesada que escapou da minha boca.

Edward ainda permanecia no meu ouvido quando começou a falar novamente. "Eu amo o seu cérebro e sua sagacidade." Seus lábios suaves pastaram meu pescoço e eu suguei em um suspiro alto. "Eu amo que você me desafia e é igual a mim." Eu podia sentir sua respiração se movendo enquanto ela abaixava sua cabeça e deslizava pela minha clavícula com seus lábios. Senti meu corpo se tornando fraco e pesado. "Eu amo os contornos do seu corpo e a maneira como eles se movem quando você anda." Seus lábios agora arrastaram até a borda do meu ombro, onde seus dentes mordiscaram minha carne. Um som trêmulo deixou minha boca. "Eu amo a sua relação com a minha família." Edward enlaçou seus dedos com os meus e levantou-os até seus lábios, beijando cada um dos meus dedos. Um gemido embaraçoso escapou da minha garganta, eu podia sentir o seu sorriso na minha mão. "Eu amo esses olhos chocolate que parecem atingir a minha alma." Seus olhos encontraram os meus enquanto ele inclinou-se e eu estava congelada. No último momento, ele moveu sua boca para cima beijando do lado do meu olho. "Eu amo esse lindo blush que se arrasta sobre o seu rosto a maioria do tempo que estamos juntos." Ele arrastou o nariz pelo lado do meu olho até minha bochecha quando me beijou suavemente. Meus dentes estavam cavando meu lábio tentando controlar os desejos que tomavam conta do meu corpo. "Eu amo o jeito sexy que você morde seu lábio inferior quando você está nervosa." De repente, suas duas mãos estavam empurrando as mechas de cabelo perdidas para longe do meu rosto. Suas mãos pararam, segurando delicadamente os lados do meu rosto. Ele inclinou seu rosto para mim, deixando seus lábios a centímetros de distância dos meus. "Eu amo a maneira que seu toque deixa minha pele em chamas." Arrepios correram pela minha espinha. "Eu preciso que você me beije, Bella." Ele mal sussurrou.

Sem hesitação, meus lábios encontraram os seus. Eu não fui gentil, os sentimentos que ele incutiu em mim nos últimos cinco minutos com suas doces palavras e ações sensuais me deixaram ansiando pelo seu beijo. Não havia reservas quando minhas mãos subiram pelas suas costas fortes puxando suas omoplatas. Senti como se meu corpo não pudesse chegar perto o suficiente enquanto eu o puxava para mim. Seu corpo se rendeu a mim e senti seu peso todo pressionar-me na árvore. Minha boca continuou a se mover em sincronia perfeita com a de Edward. Um gemido suave escapou da sua boca, o que me deixou querendo-o ainda mais.

Os desejos e impulsos que eu sentia por Edward eram estranhos para mim. Isso era o mais íntimo que eu já estive com um homem e estava começando a me assustar. Eu não gostei da falta de controle que eu senti quando eu dei o meu corpo, mas eu também sabia que eu absolutamente não podia deixar de sentir Edward desta maneira. Eu queria Edward mais do que água, comida, ou ar. Minha mente lutava com o meu corpo sobre quanto tempo isso deveria continuar. Os lábios de Edward continuavam sendo assaltados pelos meus. Quando minha mente ganhava, os beijos se tornavam mais suaves e macios. Quando meu corpo assumia, meus beijos e mãos tornavam-se urgentes e necessitados. O vencedor da batalha acabou sendo a Mãe Natureza, quando um impulso mais forte que a luxúria tomou conta do meu organismo.

Relutante, afastei-me dele. Nossas respirações eram muito mais difíceis do que jamais foram enquanto corríamos. Edward me permitiu afastar meus lábios, mas manteve seus braços me envolvendo.

"Edward, nós precisamos voltar." Ainda ofegante, e eu tenho certeza que ele ouviu a relutância na minha voz.

"Ok, se é isso que você quer".

"O que eu quero e o que eu preciso são duas coisas muito diferentes. Eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro".

Edward deu uma gargalhada. "Tudo bem, vamos lá. Eu correrei com você".

Corremos em um silêncio constrangedor, a uma velocidade muito mais rápida do que tínhamos anteriormente, a única coisa que poderia fazer este momento pior seria se eu não chegasse em casa a tempo. Eu estava completamente envergonhada que eu tive que acabar aquele momento íntimo com Edward para ir ao banheiro. Eu me senti como se o destino estivesse interferindo com qualquer progresso que tentávamos fazer. Alguma coisa sempre ficava no caminho. Era tão frustrante.

Uma vez que chegamos à minha garagem, eu rapidamente me virei para Edward, "Hey, eu estarei de volta em apenas um segundo. Não vá a lugar algum".

"Eu estarei aqui".

Poucos minutos depois, saí pela porta da frente com duas garrafas de água. Edward não ouviu a porta da frente sendo aberta, então eu permiti-me um pequeno tempo olhando para ele, de novo. Ele estava deitado sobre a grama com suas pernas dobradas e os joelhos apontando para o céu. Perguntei-me o que ele estava pensando. Perguntei-me se ele pensava em mim tantas vezes quanto eu pensava nele. Nós realmente precisávamos entender a nossa situação. Principalmente, eu precisava descobrir o quanto eu confiava no que Edward disse que se sentia por mim e que ele precisava me dizer o que exatamente ele estava querendo de mim.

Eu saltei escadaria abaixo e corri pelo gramado parando logo acima da cabeça de Edward. Eu me inclinei para a frente obstruindo sua visão do céu. Um grande sorriso espreitou sobre seu rosto.

"Melhor?"

"Ugh, isso foi tão constrangedor. Mas, sim, eu me sinto muito melhor".

Deixei cair a água para baixo sobre seu peito e, claro, ele pegou-a, mesmo com apenas uma mão. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para levantar-s, então sentei-me na grama úmida ao lado dele. Nenhum de nós disse uma palavra por um par de minutos e eu estava ficando louca por dentro, mas eu não tinha idéia de como iniciar a conversa que precisávamos ter.

"Diga o que você precisa dizer, Bella. Tenho que ir trabalhar em breve." Ele disse em uma voz cansada e fraca. Ele continuava deitado na grama preguiçosamente olhando para as nuvens que estavam enchendo rapidamente o céu. Sua falta de sensibilidade incomodou um pouco, mas eu percebi que a bola estava na minha quadra. Ele tinha se colocado lá fora e estava à minha espera. E eu apenas sentei-me lá em silêncio. _Ele pensa que eu não o queria?_

"Eu não sei o que dizer, ou como começar".

Edward ainda se recusava a olhar para mim. "O que você quer... de mim, ou comigo?"

"Bem, eu quero um parceiro para correr. Eu quero manter as brincadeiras que sempre existiram entre nós. Eu não quero perder você, ou sua família." Os olhos de Edward caíram fechados e um olhar de derrota cruzou seu rosto. "Eu quero acreditar que você realmente me quer." Seu rosto chicoteou ao redor para olhar para mim e ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Eu levantei minha mão silenciando-o e tentando apressar o resto dos meus pensamentos. "Que _isto_ não é um pensamento passageiro, ou um estepe, ou um preenchimento de tempo para você. Eu quero acreditar que _você_ realmente _me_ ama e eu realmente estou trabalhando nisso, eu prometo. Eu também sei que eu quero beijar você como nós fizemos, o tempo todo. E, quando eu não estou com você, você é a única pessoa em quem eu estou pensando. Eu também sei que eu preciso que isso vá com calma".

Edward levantou-se sobre o cotovelo e virou seu corpo para que ele estivesse à minha frente enquanto eu estava sentada de pernas cruzadas, olhando para ele. Eu nervosamente puxava talos de grama e então os quebrava em pedaços pequenos. Edward estendeu a mão e parou as minhas da minha atividade nervosa.

"Por que você não pode acreditar em mim?"

"Eu acho que é porque nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo e você nunca se sentiu assim por mim antes. Além disso, o fato de que parece que as pessoas tiveram que convencê-lo a ficar comigo".

"Bella, ninguém teve que me convencer. Eu sabia o que eu sentia por você, mas eu lutei contra isso constantemente." Minha cabeça caiu desapontada que ele estava novamente confessando que não queria me amar. Ele estendeu a mão e levantou meu queixo forçando-me a olhar para ele. "Não é porque eu não _quisesse_ te amar, mas porque eu já estava comprometido com outra pessoa. Eu não vou trair alguém que eu amo, mesmo que seja só no meu coração. Vou ser sincero aqui. Estou feliz por não ter tido sentimentos por você antes. Nós não teríamos sobrevivido. Teríamos nos matado na escola. Nós partimos para faculdades diferentes e, com a distância e a quantidade de tempo que passamos estudando, isso teria destruído um relacionamento. Então, eu sou grato que eu não me senti assim até agora, depois de eu ter tido tempo para amadurecer." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso conhecedor e ele balançou a cabeça para mim. "Ok, talvez eu seja apenas mais _amadurecido_, mas agora eu sinto que podemos ter um relacionamento de verdade que pode ser duradouro. Então, me desculpe se eu te magoei porque eu não a _via_ como mais que uma amiga no passado, mas eu não mudaria isso. Além disso, me apaixonar por você foi tão fácil porque eu já conhecia _você_".

Minhas entranhas foram inundadas com alívio. Tudo o que ele estava dizendo para mim fazia completo sentido e era verdade. Ele estava certo, nunca teríamos durado enquanto crianças. Eu não sei se ele teria me matado, mas eu definitivamente o teria matado. Não só isso parecia bom sabendo que ele não lutou contra seus sentimentos porque ele não me queria, mas também foi reconfortante ver quão fiel ele tentou ser para Tânia. Meu coração encheu-se de amor por este homem.

"Obrigada por explicar isso para mim".

"Será que isso ajuda?"

"Sim." Eu disse, voltando a rasgar a grama de Charlie.

"Mas?"

"Eu só... eu só preciso que esta mudança seja mais lenta do que você provavelmente está acostumado".

Edward sentou-se e imitou a minha posição na grama. Senti sua mão cobrir o lado do meu rosto e todo aquele familiar fogo queimou minha pele onde ele fez contato.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Meus olhos foram levados para cima e para aqueles olhos verdes, e eu senti como se estivesse me rendendo a ele. "Podemos levar isto tão lento quanto você quiser. Tomaremos passos de bebê. Vou seguir sua liderança. Contanto que estejamos avançando, eu estarei feliz".

Não pude evitar o olhar de alegria que cobriu o meu rosto, mas fez-me sentir melhor quando seu rosto refletiu o que eu estava certa estar no meu. Naquele momento eu senti que estava prestes a flutuar no céu. Eu não conseguia entender como esse homem quase poderia dizer exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir. Era como se ele lesse minha mente. _Tenha cuidado, Bella._ Às vezes eu desejava que eu pudesse dar um soco na cara do meu subconsciente. Eu sabia que após as últimas palavras de Edward, que eu confiaria nele e daria um salto de fé que eu nunca tinha tido com qualquer outro homem. Estava acontecendo, independentemente do meu subconsciente em pânico.

Minha mão estendeu e cobriu a mão que permanecia no meu rosto. "Obrigada".

"Você vai ver, Bella. Vamos ser felizes juntos".

"Você não vai dizer todas as coisas de má qualidade e débeis pra mim agora, vai, Cullen?"

Meu sorriso torto favorito cobriu seu rosto e eu senti um inchaço no meu coração. "Nah, eu ainda me encolho cada vez que te vejo." Ele piscou para mim e me senti animada com a diversão que nós tínhamos. Esta brincadeira e provocação é metade do que me atraía nele. Eu ficaria desapontada se isso tudo terminasse porque "nos amávamos".

Edward levantou-se em um movimento fluido e depois estendeu a mão para mim. Eu coloquei minha mão na dele e ele me puxou para cima. "Eu tenho que ir para casa e tomar um banho antes de ir para o trabalho. Posso vê-la hoje à noite?"

Minha mente foi imediatamente consumida com imagens de Edward no chuveiro. Seu corpo magro, musculoso e nu coberto de gotas de água.

"BELLA?"

Edward chamou meu nome sacudindo-me da minha fantasia de curta duração. "O quê?"

O canto da sua boca puxou para cima. "O que você estava pensando?"

Meu rosto parecia que estava pegando fogo. "Nada... só pensando sobre... uhm... minha viagem para Port Angeles mais tarde. O que você queria?"

Ele me deu um sorriso conhecedor e eu sabia que ele não acreditava em mim. "Posso vê-la hoje à noite?"

"Sim, me ligue quando você sair do trabalho."

"Ok." Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo casto na boca e em seguida passou os braços em volta da minha cintura me puxando para um abraço apertado. "Cuide-se." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu afastei-me dele. "Vá tomar um banho".

"Eu vou e você deveria ir também, embora eu saiba que você nunca vai lavar sua boca de novo." Ela quase não conseguiu fazer sua pequena declaração sem um sorriso quebrar para cima.

"Você é um idiota."

"Talvez, mas você ama isso." E então ele foi correndo para seu carro.

_Ok, Edward, você agora tem todo o meu coração, eu espero que você não o rasgue em pedaços._

Depois de Edward me deixar parada no jardim, eu corri para dentro de casa e pulei para o banho. Corri para fora do chuveiro e vesti um par calças de moletom e uma camiseta, então, rapidamente desci as escadas para pegar um iogurte, uma colher, água e uma banana. Uma vez que eu tinha tudo que eu precisava, eu corri para cima e me tranquei no meu quarto onde fiquei lendo, editando e temendo o encontro com James.

Quatro horas mais tarde eu empurrei meu corpo duro para fora da minha cama, atirando o manuscrito em minha mesa. Levantando meus braços em direção ao teto, eu estendi meu corpo escutando minha coluna estralar da minha cintura todo o caminho até meu pescoço. Eu sabia que o som era perturbador para muitas pessoas, mas eu adorava a sensação dele. Era como uma liberação instantânea da tensão do meu corpo.

Fui até meu armário e procurei por uma roupa profissional com a maior quantidade de tecido para que eu não tivesse que me preocupar muito com os olhos imaginativos de James. Estabeleci-me em alguma calça preta, uma blusa roxa escura e meu casaco de tweed preto. Ficou perfeito. Camadas até o pescoço, nos pulsos e tornozelos. Eu estava pronta rapidamente, considerando que eu não estava tentando impressionar James além da minha capacidade de editar o seu livro. Joguei o manuscrito junto com meu laptop e agarrei minha bolsa. Enquanto eu descia pelas escadas, chamei por Charlie.

"Pai, eu estou saindo. Volto em um par de horas. Eu só tenho esta reunião e, em seguida..." Quando entrei na cozinha eu perdi minha linha de pensamento assim que vi Charlie encostado no balcão bebendo uma caneca de café vestindo uma jaqueta e sapatos. "Onde você vai?"

Charlie colocou sua caneca na pia e caminhou em minha direção. "Bem, eu estava desconfortável com você dirigindo para Port Angeles sozinha com tudo o que aconteceu na semana passada e eu tenho algumas coisas que eu preciso cuidar por lá, então eu pensei que poderia pegar uma carona com você e fazer compras enquanto você estiver em sua reunião e então poderíamos voltar para casa juntos".

"Isso seria ótimo, pai. Você tem certeza que tem coisas a fazer? Você não está apenas perdendo a sua tarde para ficar de babá de mim, está?"

Uma curiosa expressão cobriu o rosto de Charlie e ele estendeu sua mão e começou a coçar seu couro cabeludo. "Não, eu definitivamente tenho algumas compras para fazer." Algo estava acontecendo, mas se ele não queria me dizer, eu não iria forçá-lo.

Nós dirigimos por uma hora até Port Angeles em completo silêncio. A maioria das pessoas teria ficado desconfortável em silêncio por essa quantidade de tempo. Mas não Charlie e eu, estávamos ambos muito bem com isso, era literalmente um silêncio confortável.

Saí do carro quando Charlie estacionou no restaurante. Inclinei-me de volta para o carro, "Então, eu devo ter acabado em duas horas, eu vou apenas esperá-lo naqueles bancos".

"Ok, eu estarei de volta logo".

Sorrindo para Charlie eu me inclinei para fora do carro e fechei a porta. Charlie foi embora e eu fui para o restaurante para conseguir acabar com esta reunião.

A atendente me dirigiu para a mesa reservada. Eu sabia que estava alguns minutos atrasada, mas eu não me sentia preocupada porque James tinha me deixado esperando por muito tempo da última vez. Achei que a falta de respeito pelas pessoas era um dos seus principais traços de caráter. Assim que dobrei a esquina fiquei imediatamente nervosa quando meu olho avistou James me esperando na mesa. Tão logo eu estava em sua linha de visão um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto. _Maldição! Eu odeio estar atrasada._

James levantou-se da mesa quando me aproximei. Cheguei à mesa para apertar sua mão.

"James, como vai você?" Eu rapidamente tomei o meu lugar e estabeleci minha bolsa e laptop na cadeira ao lado da minha.

"Melhor agora." James deixou seus olhos uma vez mais no meu corpo e eu senti a bile subir na minha garganta.

Eu virei meus olhos dele rapidamente e comecei a olhar o menu.

James puxou o menu da minha mão. "Não se preocupe, eu já fiz o pedido para nós dois." Normalmente, nessa situação, eu teria dado a ele um pedaço da minha mente, cancelado seu pedido mesmo que eu gostasse dele e pedido qualquer outra coisa. Mas, eu sabia o quão importante ele era para a Random House, então, em vez disso, mordi minha língua e agradeci-o por entre os dentes.

Atirei-nos em uma conversa de negócios sem dar a ele um momento para discutir. Quando a nossa comida foi servida, não tive escolha além de deixar o trabalho de lado. Mergulhei na minha comida mantendo minha cabeça para baixo para o meu prato. Eu não acho que eu alguma vez tinha comido tão rápido, mas eu mantive-me dizendo a mim mesma que, quanto mais rápido você comer, mais rápido você pode falar de negócios e mais rápido você pode sair daqui.

"Isabella." Sua voz pegajosa ronronou do outro lado da mesa. Perguntei-me se havia alguma mulher que realmente achava isso atraente. "Fiquei tão decepcionado quando você se recusou a sair comigo da última vez que nos encontramos. Na verdade, eu fiz algumas ligações por aí e descobri que não existe uma política sobre você não sair com um cliente. Eu estava esperando que você reconsiderasse." Ele estendeu sua mão sobre a mesa arrastando um único dedo ao longo da palma da minha mão. Assim que ele tirou sua mão da minha, eu rapidamente coloquei minha mão no meu colo.

"Na verdade, James, eu estou saindo com alguém agora." _Ele é o dobro do homem que você é e estou certa de que ele poderia matá-lo com as próprias mãos._ Sorri quando completei meus pensamentos em minha cabeça.

Um sorriso arrogante veio em seu rosto, o que fez os cabelos na minha nuca arrepiarem. "Isso é lamentável, Bella. Bem, eu acho que se eu não posso levá-la em um encontro, eu terei que ser mais criativos em meus métodos para vê-la mais vezes".

Uma dolorosa sensação encheu meu intestino e eu sabia que não era da comida. Eu não tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer com esse comentário. Eu senti como se ele estivesse tentando me deixar desconfortável e eu queria que essa reunião acabasse o mais rapidamente possível. Eu coloquei o meu guardanapo ao lado do meu prato.

"Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Eu acho que estou ficando doente. Então, por que não tratamos dos negócios, assim você não terá que ser incomodado com uma outra reunião." Eu não estava realmente "doente", mas estar na presença dele me fazia sentir-me doente.

Eu agarrei o manuscrito e rapidamente atravessei minhas notas com ele, nem sequer mencionando a metade delas.

"Então, esses são os principais pontos que precisamos abordar. Fiz todas as notas e correções no arquivo .doc para que você possa olhá-las mais a fundo uma outra vez." Comecei a colocar todas as minhas coisas na bolsa e acenei para a garçonete, entregando-lhe o meu cartão de crédito da empresa, sem sequer olhar para a conta. "Eu realmente deveria ir, antes que eu fique muito doente".

"Bem, se você se sente tão mal, por que você não me deixar levá-la para casa?" Ele tinha que ser a pessoa mais horripilante e mais inconsciente que eu já tinha conhecido. Eu não conseguia entender o quanto mais dura eu teria que ser para ele entender que eu não queria nada com ele além da edição de seu livro.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda para controlar meus nervos e o desejo de socar o cara no rosto. "Na verdade, meu pai me trouxe até aqui. Ele está fazendo compras e eu simplesmente vou ligar para ele e ele estará aqui em poucos minutos. Obrigada." Eu respondi enquanto assinava o recibo do cartão de crédito.

"Bem, obrigada, James. Foi um prazer fazer negócios. Nossa próxima reunião será em Los Angeles, então eu o vejo lá." Estendi minha mão por cima da mesa e apertei a sua. Ele puxou minha mão para seus lábios e beijou-a, seus lábios demorando um pouco demais. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso tenso e virei-me para sair.

Assim que me virei e fui embora, eu senti um certo alívio, mas não completamente porque eu podia sentir que ele estava seguindo bem atrás de mim. Quando eu me dirigi para a saída, eu fiz uma volta rápida para o banheiro feminino fazendo um esforço para escapar dele.

Assim que eu estava segura daquele caminho da bola de lama, peguei meu telefone e liguei para Charlie. Ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Olá?"

"Hey, pai, minha reunião foi mais rápida do que eu planejei, então eu estou pronta a qualquer momento que você quiser passar por aqui".

"Certo, criança. Eu só estou finalizando uma compra e depois estarei bem aí".

"Ok, vejo você em um minuto." Eu fechei meu telefone e deslizei-o em meu bolso. Esperei mais alguns minutos. Eu queria ter certeza que James estaria muito longe para que eu não tivesse que sentar com ele enquanto eu esperava por Charlie.

Um par de minutos mais tarde, eu fiz o meu caminho para fora na frente do restaurante e sentei-me em um banco perto da saída do estacionamento. Peguei um livro e comecei a ocupar-me em um mundo ficcional. O ar estava fresco e frio, mas estava seco, então eu não reclamaria.

Eu fui trazida para fora do meu lugar feliz por uma suave buzina. Eu sorri agradecida que Charlie tinha chegado aqui tão rápido. Peguei as alças da minha bolsa e olhei para cima. Só que não era Charlie sentado na minha frente, era James. Ele estava sentado no banco do motorista de seu carro com a janela do passageiro aberta.

"Eu vejo você mais tarde. Eu espero que você se sinta melhor logo. Eu não quero que isso interfira em suas atividades físicas." James piscou para mim e um sorriso insinuou em seu rosto que eu só poderia descrever com uma palavra, _diabólico_.

Perguntei-me se ele estava fazendo algum tipo de insinuação sobre a minha vida sexual? Estremeci com a idéia de ele estar envolvido em minha vida sexual, ou mesmo pensar sobre isso.

James começou a rir e saiu cantando pneus do estacionamento. O som dos pneus chiando fez meus olhos estalarem para cima para o carro escapando.

Meus joelhos estavam fracos e meu queixo escancarado, incapaz de me mover. Com a rápida olhada em seu carro um milhão de pensamentos passou pela minha cabeça. Um quebra-cabeça foi sendo montado na minha cabeça. Assim que a última peça foi colocada no lugar e eu vi toda a imagem, senti meu estômago dar uma guinada. Corri para os arbustos e vomitei a pequena quantidade de comida que eu tinha consumido. Uma vez que eu sabia que tinha controle sobre meu estômago. Levantei-me ereta limpando algum vômito da minha boca. Eu dei um sorriso tímido para os estranhos que haviam acabado de presenciar um dos meus pontos baixos.

Eu retirei o meu telefone e liguei para a única pessoa que poderia corrigir isso.

No terceiro toque comecei a sentir a histeria tomando conta do meu estômago. _Por favor, atenda, por favor, atenda._

A voz profunda atendeu gritando e eu me permiti respirar. "Departamento de Polícia de Forks?"

Minha voz e meu corpo começaram a tremer incontrolavelmente. "Emmett..."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente Bella resolveu assumir o que sente por Edward *suspira*... E esse James? Me dá calafrios... argh! _

_O próximo cap. virá na quarta-feira, mas quero pelo menos 15 reviews por ele!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Proteção

**Capítulo 22 – Proteção**

**EPOV**

"Boa noite, Dr. Cullen." Jéssica Stanley ronronou quando eu passei pelo posto de enfermagem. Arrepios indesejados percorreram meus braços ao som de sua voz, e não de uma boa maneira. Jéssica e eu namoramos na escola e eu me arrependia dessa escolha todos os dias desde que isso terminou. Sempre me deixava perplexo que ela me chamasse de Dr. Cullen quando nós nos conhecíamos desde o jardim de infância.

"Uh, sim, boa noite, Jéssica." Eu disse sobre o meu ombro e atirei-lhe um aceno quando continuei andando. Eu bati o botão do elevador várias vezes tentando escapar antes que ela tentasse falar comigo.

Eu quase suspirei em voz alta quando as portas fizeram o sinal se abrindo. Pulei para dentro e apertei o botão do andar principal e as portas começaram a fechar. Ouvi alguém gritar para eu segurar a porta. Enfiei meu braço entre as portas se fechando automaticamente e, assim que eu vi quem era, eu desejei não ter feito.

_Eu odeio Jacob Black e seu rosto presunçoso._

Recuando para o canto do elevador, inclinei-me contra a parede e cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito. Jacob entrou olhando direto para mim o tempo todo.

"Cullen." Ele disse com escárnio e me deu um breve aceno de cabeça.

"Black." Retornei sua saudação "amigável".

Andamos em silêncio para baixo e saímos para o saguão. Ambos nos dirigimos para o estacionamento. Eu tinha certeza que o ambiente inteiro podia sentir a tensão estranha que nos cercava. Uma vez que estávamos do lado de fora, o ar fresco da noite foi um alívio para a minha carne aquecida. Jake caminhou na direção oposta.

"Cullen." Ele gritou. Virei-me girando as chaves em minhas mãos. "Apenas para que você saiba, estou namorando Tânia novamente. Mas, se você machucar Bella do jeito que você fez com Tânia, eu acabo com você".

Tanto quanto eu queria brigar com esse cara, eu não podia. "Se eu alguma vez machucar Bella, eu espero que você faça." O rosto de Jake vacilou, antes que ele pudesse responder eu me virei e corri em direção ao meu carro.

Eu parei no Pacífico Pizza e peguei uma pizza e alguma Coca para um jantar rápido no balcão de Emmett, antes que ele e eu fôssemos jogar um pouco de basquete.

Eu entrei na microscópica delegacia, da qual Emmett agora era o chefe, desde o ataque cardíaco de Charlie. Estava bastante tranqüila, exceto pelo som de um teclado sendo estapeado e as vozes no rádio da polícia. Enquanto eu dobrava a esquina, vi Emmett sentado à sua mesa escrevendo tão rápido quanto podia.

"Sério, irmãozão, você precisa tomar uma aula de datilografia." Eu disse balançando a cabeça em sua tentativa lamentável para escrever um relatório usando seus dois dedos indicadores.

"Cale a boca, estou ficando muito mais rápido. Por favor, me diga que a caixa de pizza está cheia e é minha".

"Ela está cheia e é para nós, para _compartilhar_. Você só recebe metade Emmett. Eu quero dizer isso, eu sempre fico doente quando eu como com você porque eu tenho que esconder minha comida para ter certeza de que eu terei um pouco antes de você comer tudo".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, pare de chorar como uma garotinha e traga a pizza aqui".

Deixo a pizza e a Coca-Cola e Emmett começa a devorar a sua comida.

"Você está pronto para ensinar Yorkie e Newton um pouco de basquete?" Ele perguntou com a boca cheia de comida. Eu balancei a cabeça, tomando um gole de Coca. "Você pensaria que, depois de dois anos, esses dois teriam dignidade suficiente para sair se preparando para a humilhação. Eles alguma vez chegaram perto de nos bater?"

"Não." Respondi.

"Ei, as meninas têm um recital de balé na próxima semana. Você vem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça energicamente, "Claro, eu não perderia por nada. Está tudo bem se eu levar Bella comigo?"

Emmett apenas riu da sua cadeira. "Oh Deus, eu não tive que trazer isso." Emmett esfregou as mãos juntas e se inclinou sobre a mesa com um sorriso maligno. "Então, você beijou Bella na frente da minha filha, huh?"

Eu dei a Emmett um exagerado rolar de olhos.

"Não se preocupe, irmãozinho, eu não vou contar a ninguém. Como foi isso?" Ele se parecia com o gato Cheshire*****. Ele estava praticamente pulando em sua cadeira.

_*__Cheshire__: é o gato de Alice no País das Maravilhas._

"Cresça, Emmett."

"De jeito nenhum, você pode ter corrompido a minha filha, então você me deve".

"Foi incrível! Você está feliz? Ela é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci. Seu beijo era daqueles que poderia ir parar nos livros. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por ela e eu não tenho nem idéia se ela sequer me ama de volta. Isso é o suficiente para você?"

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada e se jogou para trás em sua cadeira. Minhas sobrancelhas franziram juntas enquanto eu olhava para ele sobre a mesa. Após vários minutos, ele percebeu a minha indignação e, finalmente, conseguiu se controlar.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Mas olhe para si mesmo agindo todo sombrio e torturado. Eu disse a você no dia em que você reconheceu seus sentimentos por ela, que ela seria a sua morte, e já posso ver que você está definhando." Ele estava de volta a sua risada de novo e eu senti que saltar por cima da mesa e estapear suas covinhas parecia divertido.

_Ring, Ring, Ring__._

Emmet respirou fundo para ter sua risada sob controle e, em seguida, atendeu o telefone. "Departamento de Polícia de Forks." Eu nunca entendi por que a sua voz se transformava para uma de barítono quando ele atendia o telefone no trabalho.

O rosto de Emmett ficou sóbrio num piscar de olhos e ele sentou-se ereto em sua cadeira. "Sim, é Emmett. Quem está falando?" Os olhos de Emmett se estreitaram, ele estava obviamente preocupado com este telefonema.

"Bella, é você?"

Minha cabeça subiu ao som da voz de Emmett atada com preocupação. Emmett continuou a olhar para a sua mesa com a testa franzida. Ele não poderia estar falando com a _minha_ Bella. Ela estava em uma reunião, em Port Angeles. A preocupação e inquietação de Emmett não eram sobre a _minha Bella_, eu tentei me tranqüilizar. Além disso, por que Bella alguma vez ligaria para Emmett se ela estivesse perturbada, é claro que ela ligaria para Charlie, Alice, ou para mim... certo?

"Bella, você precisa se acalmar. Eu não consigo te entender. Respire fundo e diga-me o que aconteceu desde o início".

Eu escapei todo o caminho até a borda da minha cadeira praticamente deitado sobre a mesa forçando meu rosto no olhar de Emmett e murmurando para ele, "É a _minha_ Bella?"

Emmett acenou que sim com a cabeça e usou a palma da sua mão para empurrar o meu rosto para longe dele. Emmett descansou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e deixou cair sua testa para baixo na palma da sua mão. Ele parecia... preocupado.

Os segundos que Emmett ouvia Bella em silêncio pareceram horas. Meu estômago estava em nós, minha cabeça estava começando a latejar e meu corpo estava ficando rígido. Eu estava em crise sabendo que Bella estava perturbada e tudo que eu podia fazer era sentar aqui à espera de Emmett. Fiquei imediatamente em meus pés, andando para lá e para cá em todo o escritório, arrastando meus dedos pelo meu cabelo uma e outra vez.

"Bella, com quem você está agora?" Foi estranho ouvir a autoridade na voz de Emmett. Ele sempre tinha sido apenas o meu irmão brincalhão. Agora eu estava observando-o como o protetor da mulher que eu amo. Mais que tudo, eu gostaria de ser Emmett agora.

"Ok, eu quero que você fique na linha comigo até Charlie chegar aí. Ele sabe o que está acontecendo com esse cara?"

Meu ritmo foi interrompido quando ficou muito claro para mim por que Bella tinha ligado para Emmett, isso era sobre o homem a perseguindo. Senti minha temperatura corporal subir dez graus, com facilidade. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu não podia mantê-las fora do meu cabelo. Fui em direção à porta do escritório de Emmett puxando as minhas chaves do meu bolso. Eu poderia estar em Port Angeles com Bella em 30 minutos se eu dirigisse rápido o suficiente.

Segurei a maçaneta da porta, quando ouvi Emmett estalar os dedos. Virei-me para Emmett com um olhar de aborrecimento no rosto. Emmett me deu um olhar autoritário e balançou a cabeça para mim, depois apontou para a cadeira em frente a ele, comandando-me a sentar. Talvez isso fosse um mal-entendido, talvez ela tivesse um pneu furado, ou ela ficou sem gasolina, ou sua bolsa foi roubada? Sim, poderia ser isso. Eu tentava desesperadamente convencer-me que essas foram as razões pela qual ela estava ligando. Eu não podia suportar o pensamento de Bella estando em perigo real.

Fui puxado dos meus pensamentos quando Emmett começou a falar novamente, "Ele está aí? Ok, eu quero que vocês venham direto para cá. Você precisa dizer ao Charlie o que está acontecendo." Emmett levantou da mesa ainda segurando o telefone. "Ele vai ficar bem, Bella, isso é o que ele faz. Venham diretamente para a delegacia, estarei aqui esperando".

Antes de Emmett ter sequer colocado o telefone no gancho, eu estava a um pé dele. Eu gritei em pânico, "O que está acontecendo? Bella está bem? Alguém a machucou? Onde ela está?"

Emmett agarrou meus ombros. "Você precisa se acalmar, Edward. Bella está bem, Charlie vai trazê-la aqui agora. Eu estou lidando com isso." Emmett começou a fazer o seu caminho em torno de mim, quando eu o agarrei pela camisa.

"Não venha com qualquer porcaria confidencial comigo. Esta é Bella, _minha Bella_. Você precisa me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo, AGORA!" Os olhos de Emmett dobraram de tamanho, minha súbita explosão estava fora do meu personagem.

Emmett lentamente chegou até minhas mãos e retirou-as de sua camisa. "Ela acha que sabe quem a está perseguindo. Ela estava em Port Angeles com um cliente, James não sei o que, e ele disse algumas coisas desconfortáveis para ela e depois foi embora no mesmo SUV que ela disse estar a seguindo durante suas corridas." Ele anunciou cada palavra lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Eu puxei as minhas chaves do meu bolso de novo. "Bem, vamos pegar o filho da puta".

Emmett sentou-se de volta em sua cadeira. "Você sabe que não é tão simples, Edward. Existem procedimentos a seguir e ele não está sequer na minha jurisdição. Além disso, Charlie e Bella já estão em seu caminho até aqui".

"Ele a tocou? Ele a ameaçou?" Minha voz estava ficando cada vez mais alta e assustadora. Eu quase não reconhecia minha própria voz. Eu senti a raiva ameaçando derramar sobre mim.

"Edward." Eu olhei para cima e encontrei o olhar do meu irmão. "Você precisa se acalmar. Bella está com muito medo agora. Ela vai precisar de alguém para fazê-la se sentir segura e tranqüilizá-la que ela estará protegida. Se ela o vir do jeito que você está agora, como uma espécie de monstro, você vai apenas assustá-la mais." Eu imediatamente senti remorso por deixar minhas emoções obterem o melhor de mim. Isto não é quem eu sou. Isto não é como eu lido com as coisas.

"Sinto muito... é só... a idéia de alguém machucá-la emocionalmente, ou fisicamente me deixa louco." Passando minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos mais uma vez, eu olhei para o meu irmão. "Você não pode deixar nada acontecer com ela, Emmett".

Emmett deu a volta na mesa e descansou a mão no meu ombro. Seus olhos eram simpáticos e eu podia ver o peso da situação repousando nele. "Eu sei. Vou fazer o que eu posso para cuidar desse psicopata e você faz tudo que pode para cuidar de Bella." Eu balancei minha cabeça e enfiei minhas mãos em meus bolsos, sentindo algum alívio. Eu sabia que Emmett amava Bella e ele seria tão protetor com ela como eu gostaria. "Por que você não vai lá fora esfriar a cabeça, ela estará aqui em breve".

"Obrigado." Eu murmurei enquanto caminhava para fora do seu escritório.

Eu caminhava pela delegacia de polícia sem olhar para ninguém. Empurrei a porta de vidro da delegacia e deixei o vento gelado e rápido do inverno soprar no meu rosto. Tomei várias longas respirações clareando minha cabeça e acalmando meu corpo. Andei e sentei-me sobre os degraus de concreto. Larguei meus cotovelos nos meus joelhos, entrelaçando meus dedos e focando meus olhos no cadarço do meu tênis saindo debaixo da minha calça.

O pensamento de um fio de cabelo na cabeça de Bella sendo prejudicado por algum homem louco fez o meu estômago revirar. Eu faria tudo ao meu alcance para protegê-la de qualquer dor. Mas, Emmett estava certo, agora eu precisava me concentrar em estar lá para Bella e fazê-la sentir-se segura. Nós estamos dando pequenos passos de bebê quanto a ela se importar comigo do jeito que eu me importo com ela, mas eu tinha certeza que ela ainda não estava onde eu estava. Eu esperava que ela estivesse perto o suficiente para que me permitisse cuidar dela, que me deixasse confortá-la e mantê-la segura. O pensamento de manter Bella segura acalmou meus nervos.

Cada fibra do meu ser quis ficar com Bella esta manhã. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era deixá-la e ir trabalhar. Bella iria para Port Angeles a trabalho hoje. Sabendo que eu não teria sido capaz de ficar com ela hoje, mesmo se eu faltasse no trabalho, foi a única coisa que me ajudou a deixá-la.

Eu amava o meu tempo correndo com Bella. Eu tinha tido uma espécie de prazer que ela foi forçada a me levar com ela nas corridas. Bella e eu não apenas compartilhávamos essa paixão em nossas vidas, mas ela me desafiava a ser melhor nisso. O fato de essa mulher maravilhosa me manter no meu lugar fisicamente e mentalmente me excitava.

Minha expressão suavizou e eu até comecei a sorrir lembrando-me dela perdendo o controle e gritando na floresta, foi um momento em que eu gostaria de ter uma câmera. Eu tive um momento de preocupação, mas, em seguida, mais do que qualquer coisa, eu só queria rir dela. Levou um monte do meu controle para não explodir em gargalhadas. Ela teria me matado e eu teria amado assistir sua ferocidade de gatinha.

Bella ainda não tinha me dito o que ela sentia por mim e eu estava ficando desesperado para saber quanto do que eu sentia era correspondido. Como homem, eu geralmente tinha um certo orgulho e auto-respeito para não colocar continuamente todas as minhas cartas na mesa sem nada em troca. Mas, por alguma razão, eu não me importei com Bella. Eu estava preparado para dizer a ela todos os dias para o resto de sua vida o quanto eu a amava, então, por que não começar agora? Ela estava lentamente se tornando a minha vida e eu nem sequer sabia se ela sentia o mesmo. Eu sabia que havia uma atração e, em algum nível, ela se preocupava comigo, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela realmente me amava. Egoisticamente, depois que eu disse a ela tudo o que eu amava nela, contra a árvore na floresta, eu a fiz diminuir a última distância entre nós. Não é que eu pudesse dizer que ela me beijou, mas então eu soube que foi escolha dela e que ela queria me beijar do jeito que eu queria beijá-la.

Estremeci quando o frio começou a infiltrar-se através da minha camisa. Era quase Ação de Graças e eu pude sentir que o inverno estava tentando fazer a sua estréia um pouco mais cedo. Obriguei-me a subir os degraus para recuperar o meu casaco do meu carro. Abri a porta e me inclinei para o banco traseiro, quando ouvi o meu telefone chiar.

_Merda!_ Eu nem percebi que o tinha deixado aqui.

Estendendo a mão para o console, peguei meu celular e verifiquei minhas ligações perdidas. Eram todas de Alice, ela é uma anã um pouco persistente. Eu vesti meu casaco e voltei para o meu poleiro na escadaria. Eu decidi ligar de volta para Alice para ajudar a passar o tempo enquanto eu esperava por Bella.

É claro que ela atendeu no primeiro toque. "Que diabos, Edward. Por que você não estava atendendo o seu telefone? Poderia ter sido uma emergência".

"O que foi, pequena irritante?" Decidi não contar a ela o que estava acontecendo com Bella agora. A última coisa que Bella precisaria era uma Alice em pânico ao redor quando ela chegasse aqui. Eu ligaria e diria a ela depois de tudo resolvido e que Bella estivesse tranqüila. "Eu estou pendurado com Emmett, estamos indo jogar um pouco de basquete em breve, me desculpe".

"Ah, ok. Então, como vai?" Ela estava tentando soar casual e não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

"O que você quer?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou tentando parecer ofendida. "É tão estranho que eu queira falar com meu irmão? Especialmente quando ele decidiu que já não precisa ligar para sua maravilhosa irmãzinha porque ele está apaixonado por sua melhor amiga".

"Sinto muito Alice. As coisas têm estado... ocupadas".

"Edward." Ela começou docemente.

"Lá vai." Eu disse balançando a cabeça e deixando um sorriso espreitar em meu rosto.

"Você realmente disse à minha melhor amiga que Tânia disse a você que você estava apaixonado por ela?" Ela perguntou exasperada.

Isso não era o que eu estava esperando. Eu franzi meu rosto e respirei fundo com os dentes cerrados. "Isso poderia ter deslizado através da minha boca sem filtro." Eu murmurei.

O suspiro alto de Alice ecoou através do telefone. "Se eu estivesse aí eu daria um tapa na sua cabeça. Seu idiota! O que você estava pensando?"

"Eu sinto muito, não é como se eu quisesse magoá-la".

"Bem, você magoou".

Meu peito contraiu com o pensamento de Bella estar magoada por minha causa. Eu odiava o fato de que eu havia lhe causado alguma dor, sem falar que eu tinha feito isso inconscientemente durante toda a sua vida. "Alice, eu fui muito horrível com Bella quando estávamos crescendo?"

"Você foi a típica figura do irmão mais velho. Mas já que ela não tinha que amá-lo como eu, provavelmente irritou-a uma centena de vezes pior do que eu. Ela também provavelmente levou isso mais para o lado pessoal. Então, sim, provavelmente parecia que simplesmente estava sendo horrível para ela. E as brincadeiras entre vocês dois, eu nunca pude descobrir se vocês estavam realmente brigando, ou se era algum tipo de preliminares." Eu quase engasguei com o meu pedaço de chiclete.

"O quê?" Eu praticamente berrei com ela.

"Nada, você vai me contar sobre beijar minha melhor amiga na frente da nossa sobrinha?"

Havia alguém na minha família que não me perguntaria isso? "Não, Bella disse a você alguma coisa sobre isso?" Eu senti como se tivesse quinze anos de idade. Eu estava na beirada da escada balançando meu joelho, com um olhar quase tonto no meu rosto.

"Ela pode ter dito algo para mim, mas uma melhor amiga nunca revela os segredos de sua amiga".

Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou e um arrepio passou por mim sabendo que Bella conversou com minha irmã sobre mim. "Oh, Alice." Eu disse correndo meus dedos pelos meus cabelos e deixando escapar um pequeno rosnado. "Estou tão consumido por essa mulher. Eu tenho de tê-la. Você sabe, ela me fez uma pergunta outro dia e eu senti que ela arrancou-a da minha própria cabeça. 'Por que você não me amou antes?' Eu não sei a resposta, mas eu me perguntava a mesma coisa. Como eu estava tão cego todos estes anos?"

"Isso não importa, Edward." A voz de Alice se tornou dramaticamente mais suave. "Você não pode mudar o passado, por isso certifique-se de não estragar tudo _agora_".

"Muito obrigado. Então, você não vai me dizer nada? Você vai pelo menos me dizer se ela se sente da mesma maneira que eu?" Eu era tão patético, eu estava praticamente implorando para ela.

"Bem, ela me contou como se sente sobre você enquanto estávamos escrevendo notas de um lado para o outro durante a aula de matemática, mas ela me fez jurar fazendo uma cruz sobre meu coração e prometer não contar." Eu podia ouvi-la sorrindo através do telefone.

Revirei meus olhos. "Um simples 'não' teria sido suficiente." Eu atirei.

A risada alegre de Alice atravessou o telefone e ouvi minha própria risada escapando dos meus lábios, quando fui assustado por faróis piscando na frente do prédio de madeira atrás de mim, a luz começou a se intensificar quando o carro parou no estacionamento diretamente diante de mim. Eu levantei minha mão bloqueando a luz dos meus olhos. Assim que eu levantei a minha mão o motorista apagou os faróis. Uma vez que meus olhos tinham se ajustado, percebi que era a picape laranja de Charlie. _Bella!_

"Alice, eu tenho que ir. Eu te ligo mais tarde".

"Tudo bem, divirta-se jogando basquete".

Eu estava em pé e me movimentando para o lado do passageiro do carro. Eu puxei a porta aberta e Bella saiu do carro. Eu queria desesperadamente puxá-la em meus braços. Ela saiu do carro em um ritmo de lesma.

Assim que ela olhou para o meu rosto a confusão tomou conta dela. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Minhas mãos tremeram ao meu lado, querendo se estender e agarrar as dela. "Eu estava encontrando Emmett aqui para jogarmos basquete quando você ligou. Fiquei para ter certeza que você estava bem." Minha mão começou a se estender para ela, mas eu tinha de medir a reação dela para ver se era isso que ela queria.

Seus olhos se moveram em direção à minha mão e continuaram olhando para baixo para o asfalto. "Estou bem." Ela murmurou.

Meu coração parecia que tinha sido esmagado e minha mão caiu ao meu lado. _Ela não me queria, eu não era um conforto para ela_.

Ouvi a porta do carro de Charlie fechar e olhei para cima para vê-lo olhando para mim. Charlie olhou-me com gratidão em seus olhos e eu tenho certeza que ele viu a sua própria expressão espelhada de volta nos meus. Depois que eu tinha chegado em casa da corrida desta manhã, eu tinha conseguido uma sensação horrível na boca do meu estômago sobre Bella ir para Port Angeles. Então, eu liguei para Charlie.

_"Olá?" Um sonolento Charlie atendeu o telefone. _

_"Charlie, é Edward Cullen. Sinto muito por acordá-lo, mas eu precisava te perguntar uma coisa." Eu ainda me sentia nervoso, quando falava com o pai de Bella. Eu sou um adulto, eu deveria ser capaz de falar com ele de homem para homem. _

_"Não, eu estava de pé. Eu só não tinha tomado meu café ainda. O que posso fazer por você?" _

_"Bella está dirigindo até Port Angeles hoje para uma reunião e eu não estou muito confortável com ela ir para lá sozinha com tudo que vem acontecendo. Você tem alguma coisa para fazer hoje?"_

_"Não, é claro que eu vou com ela. Eu me sinto terrível que você teve que me pedir para fazer isso. __Eu deveria ter sabido"._

_"Não se preocupe com isso, Charlie. Ela provavelmente manteve isso de você intencionalmente. Você sabe quão teimosa e independente ela é." Eu não poderia evitar o sorriso que tomou conta do meu rosto enquanto eu pensava na minha gatinha furiosa. Bem, eu esperava que ela fosse minha. _

_"Você disse a ela que estava ligando para mim?"_

_"Claro que não, você acha que eu tenho vontade de morrer?" Charlie e eu rimos, tenho certeza porque nós dois estávamos imaginando a reação de Bella se ela soubesse da conversa que estávamos tendo por suas costas. _

_"Bem, eu vou cuidar disso. Eu precisava ir até Port Angeles para algumas compras, de qualquer maneira. Ela nunca vai saber que nós tivemos esse pequeno bate-papo"._

_"Obrigado, senhor__"._

_"Edward." Charlie falou em um tom mais sério. "Seja paciente com ela. E, tome cuidado com ela, ou eu poderia ter de matá-lo." A voz de Charlie fez um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Meu queixo escancarou e eu estava com medo. _

_"Sim, senhor, eu vou." Eu mal balbuciei. _

A ameaça de Charlie tinha me aterrorizado, mas exatamente antes dele desligar, eu pude ouvi-lo rindo do outro lado do telefone. Alívio me inundou e eu soltei a respiração que eu estava com medo de liberar.

Eu estava tão agradecido que ele havia estado lá com ela hoje. Eu fui quebrado dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi Charlie conversando com Bella.

"Estarei lá dentro, Bella." Sua voz enquanto se retirava expressada por cima do ombro.

Ainda olhando para o chão, sua voz rachou. "Ok".

Minha mente estava me dizendo que eu deveria ir embora porque ela não me queria aqui, mas minha alma precisava segurá-la para tranqüilizar-me que ela estava segura. Meu pé parecia concreto quando eu forcei-o a dar um passo atrás.

A cabeça de Bella levantou ao som do meu sapato arrastando ao longo do asfalto. "Onde você vai?" Ela sussurrou.

"Tenho certeza que você tem coisas para cuidar com Emmett. Agora que eu sei que você está segura, eu provavelmente deveria ir." Eu disse, apontando por cima do ombro com o polegar e forçando mais um passo para trás.

Quando eu me permiti olhar de volta para Bella, eu vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Quando uma pequena lágrima escapou de seus olhos, parecia que meu intestino estava sendo rasgado. Sem pensar, estendi minha mão para limpar a lágrima de seu rosto triste. Antes que eu fizesse contato com sua pele pálida, notei que ela estava olhando para o chão novamente. Meu polegar pastou sua maçã do rosto e minha pele absorveu sua lágrima. No mesmo momento que eu fiz contato com seu rosto, sua mão estava cobrindo a minha. A corrente elétrica que fluiu através de mim quando ela pegou a minha mão fez meu coração saltar. Senti Bella tremer sob a minha mão e eu sabia que ela estava chorando.

"Oh, baby." Eu raspei para fora quando a puxei em meus braços. Eu senti que não podia abraçá-la o suficiente para mim. Eu queria puxá-la tão perto para que nos tornássemos um, de modo que ninguém pudesse tocá-la.

O corpo de Bella balançava suavemente contra mim e eu podia sentir seus soluços contra meu peito. Minha mão que estava em sua cintura puxou-a para ainda mais perto de mim e minha outra mão começou a acariciar seus cabelos. "Shhh, shhh" Eu ecoei no alto de sua cabeça.

Ela não respondeu. Eu apenas senti suas mãos agarrarem e puxarem minha camisa contra as minhas costas e ombros.

"Bella, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Eu me sinto... eu me sinto muito... protetor sobre você e eu espero que você me deixe estar lá para ajudar a protegê-la".

Bella congelou em meus braços e parecia que ela não estava sequer respirando. Comecei a entrar em pânico que eu tinha cruzado a linha. Ela já havia lidado com um homem obsessivo esta noite, eu esperava que eu não tivesse me tornado o segundo. Nós dois ficamos imóveis por alguns segundos.

Senti a respiração de Bella escapar em meu peito me fazendo tremer quando seu ar frio soprava sobre minha camisa ensopada de lágrimas. "Não vá." Ela sussurrou e estendeu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Minha respiração escorregou e um sorriso largo espalhou pelo meu rosto. Inclinei meu rosto para baixo em seus cabelos inalando o cheiro dela, e prometi a ela, "Nunca." Envolvi as duas mãos em sua cintura e puxei-a contra mim, seus pés levantando um pouco fora do chão. "Vamos para dentro, está congelando aqui fora." Deixei seus pés de volta ao chão e liberei meu aperto ao redor de sua cintura.

Bella se afastou e me olhou nos olhos. "Obrigada." Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a limpar mais lágrimas do rosto dela, ela me deu um doce sorriso que fez meu coração disparar. "Você vai ficar enquanto eu falo com Emmett?"

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Bella deslizou sua mão na minha e eu apertei sua pequena palma em retorno. Subimos as escadas e segurei a porta de vidro aberta para ela. À medida que dobrávamos a esquina em frente ao escritório de Emmett, eu liberei meu aperto da sua mão.

Eu podia sentir Bella se virar para olhar para mim. Seu rosto estava confuso e magoado e eu não entendi por que. Ela olhou para baixo para onde as nossas mãos estiveram unidas. Olhei para baixo e vi que sua mão ainda estava estendida e, em seguida, olhei de volta para seus olhos questionadores.

_Ela ainda quer segurar minha mão na frente de Charlie e Emmett?_

Bella se esticou e deslizou sua mão de volta para a minha, onde ainda estava quente de estarmos conectados momentos atrás. Ela nunca tirou seus olhos dos meus.

Enlaçando meus dedos com os dela, dei a ela um olhar interrogativo. "Sinto muito. Eu pensei que você não iria querer que Charlie ou Emmett vissem".

"Eu acho que eles já sabem." Ela piscou e começou a caminhar em direção ao escritório. "Na verdade, eu acho que eles sabiam antes de nós." _Ela acabou de dizer nós?_

Quando entramos no escritório, Emmett deu a Bella um olhar de simpatia e, em seguida, olhou para mim com um olhar interrogativo. Tenho certeza que ele estava se perguntando por que, em um momento como este, eu teria um enorme sorriso estampado em meu rosto. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele avistou nossas mãos conectadas e tentou conter seu próprio sorriso.

Emmett sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de sua mesa e convidou Charlie para sentar em sua mesa. Emmett tinha o maior respeito por Charlie. Ele me disse uma vez que se sentia culpado de tomar uma posição que ele sabia que Charlie não desistiu por opção. Bella e eu nos sentamos em duas cadeiras em frente à desordenada mesa de metal de Emmett.

"Bem, Chefe, o que está acontecendo?" Charlie perguntou para Emmett. Emmett parecia que mal conseguia ficar em seu lugar, ele estava tão animado que Charlie _o_ tinha chamado de Chefe.

Emmett lutou para conseguir o controle de seu sorriso e pigarreou. Ele se virou em sua cadeira para que ficasse de frente para Bella. Uma vez que seu rosto encontrou o de Bella, ele imediatamente pareceu com remorso. "Bella, eu realmente não tenho nenhuma boa notícia para você agora. Porque James vive em um município diferente, eu não posso ir falar com ele. Além disso, porque nós realmente não temos nenhuma prova de que o veículo dele é na verdade o mesmo que tem seguido você, o Departamento de Polícia de Seattle também não pode fazer nada. Meu melhor conselho para você é, primeiro, eu preciso que você me dê um relato detalhado de tudo o que aconteceu com James, então teremos um relatório completo. Isso ajudará o caso quando temos relatos seus de como eles ocorreram, para que possamos provar que ele estava perseguindo você. Em seguida, ligue para o seu chefe amanhã e explique a situação para que você não precise mais trabalhar com esse homem. E, por agora, Bella, você apenas precisa manter-se segura e ser cautelosa. Se você alguma vez vir esse carro de novo, seria realmente bom se tivéssemos um número da placa-".

Eu não conseguia conter a raiva que estava incendiando dentro de mim por mais tempo. "Você está brincando comigo, Emmett? Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer por ela, dizer a ela para ser cautelosa." Eu praticamente gritei. "Que tal uma ordem de restrição?"

Charlie interrompeu neste momento. "Acalme-se, Edward Emmett está certo; legalmente não podemos fazer nada".

"Foda-se o que é legal, eu vou pegar esse homem e assustar algum sentido nele." Senti a mão de Bella vir descansar na minha coxa e eu imediatamente relaxei sob seu toque.

Emmett olhou para mim e depois olhou de volta para Bella. "Não podemos apresentar uma ordem de restrição porque, segundo a lei de Washington, uma pessoa tem que ser seriamente intimidada, incomodada, ou assediada. Você tem que provar que a conduta dele foi de tal ordem que a faria sofrer problemas emocionais graves e que a conduta dele foi intencional. A ordem é normalmente apresentada em tribunal distrital. Uma vez que temos a prova de que era ele perseguindo você, então você seria aprovada com uma ordem de restrição temporária." Os olhos de Emmett eram simpáticos e eu poderia dizer que ele se sentia horrível por não poder fazer mais por Bella neste ponto, mas isso não me fez sentir melhor.

"Eu só quero ir para casa." Bella murmurou.

Charlie saltou para a conversa tentando consolar sua filha. "Eu sei, criança, mas nós realmente precisamos que você nos dê uma primeira declaração. Você pode fazer isso? Então eu prometo que vou levá-la pra casa".

"Claro." Ela murmurou.

Charlie, Emmett, e eu ficamos em silêncio enquanto Bella contava seus dois últimos encontros com James e cada situação com o SUV preto. James parecia um homem assustador e persistente. Ficou definitivamente óbvio que ele queria Bella. Quando ela nos contou sobre sua última observação a ela no estacionamento do restaurante, senti o dilúvio de raiva voltar pelo meu corpo. Apenas o pensamento de ele a seguir, observar e predar era suficiente para eu querer caçá-lo e derramar seu sangue.

Uma vez que ela tinha terminado, ela olhou para Emmett e perguntou, "Posso ir agora?"

Emmett assentiu para Bella e virou-se para Charlie. "Eu estava esperando que você pudesse me dar alguma ajuda para que possamos resolver isso rapidamente".

Os dois homens olharam para Bella. Ela parecia tão submissa quando respondeu, "Tudo bem, eu vou esperar na recepção".

"Não, isso não é bom." Eu disse, descansando minha mão sobre a dela que ainda estava na minha coxa. Eu olhei para Charlie. "Vou levá-la para minha casa, ela pode descansar um pouco e você pode vir e pegá-la quando você tiver cuidado disso." Eu verifiquei a expressão de Bella para ter certeza que ela estava bem com este plano. Ela baixou os olhos para nossas mãos e balançou a cabeça.

Olhei de volta para Charlie aguardando sua resposta. "Claro, Edward, isso é muito uh... bom da sua parte. Ligarei pra você quando estiver saindo para lá".

Eu dei-lhe um aceno rápido e, em seguida, olhei para Emmett. "Você precisa cuidar disso, ou eu cuidarei." Eu não estava ameaçando Emmett, eu estava simplesmente deixando que ele soubesse que eu não ficaria sentado e esperando que a lei decidisse que esse cara James estava aterrorizando Bella o suficiente. Emmett apenas balançou a cabeça em retorno. Eu sabia que se ele não fosse o chefe de polícia, estaria fazendo a mesma promessa.

Olhando para os olhos tristes e cansados de Bella, meu coração doeu. Eu só queria levá-la para casa e em segurança comigo. Eu puxei sua mão quando me levantei da minha cadeira e ela levantou-se comigo.

Bella hesitou na porta e se voltou para seu pai e Emmett. "Obrigada, por toda sua ajuda".

"Qualquer coisa por você, criança." Charlie piscou para Bella e sorriu.

De repente, Bella parecia tão frágil. Ela sempre foi uma mulher forte e invencível para mim, mas enquanto eu a guiava através da porta, segurando-a enquanto descíamos as escadas e ajudando-a a entrar no meu carro, eu senti que ela poderia estourar em milhões de pedaços e desaparecer.

A viagem para a minha casa foi em silêncio. Eu não queria fazê-la falar sobre qualquer coisa com a qual ela não estivesse pronta, mas o meu interior estava morrendo de vontade de saber o que ela estava pensando. Ela apenas ficou olhando pela janela do passageiro todo o caminho até a minha casa. Quando eu puxei para a minha garagem, percebi que ela não se moveu. Eu vi a ascensão e queda rítmica de seu peito e percebi que ela havia caído no sono. Cuidadosamente, eu soltei seu cinto de segurança, então saí do carro e corri para abrir a porta. Gentilmente, passei minhas mãos por baixo de suas pernas e atrás de suas costas e levantei-a do carro. Ela não se mexeu enquanto eu a deitava contra meu peito. Levei-a direto para o quarto de hóspedes, mas parei na porta quando vi os lençóis jogados na cama. Eu jurei sob a minha respiração, percebendo que eu não tinha feito a cama depois que Emmett tinha ficado na minha casa. Virei-me e continuei pelo corredor até o meu quarto. Caminhei em direção à minha cama e deitei-a delicadamente sobre meus lençóis brancos. Ela rolou para a outra direção e se enrolou em posição fetal. Cuidadosamente, eu abaixei e tirei seus sapatos. Agarrei meu edredom cor carvão debaixo da cama e coloquei-o sobre seu minúsculo corpo. Fiquei por vários minutos observando Bella na minha cama. Seus cabelos castanhos ondulados espalhados em todo o meu travesseiro, o pequenino som que ela fez sob o edredom quando ela se aninhou nas cobertas, e seu rosto perfeito brilhando da lua que cascateava através das portas francesas. Eu ansiava por mantê-la lá comigo para sempre. Desesperadamente, eu queria subir na cama e envolvê-la em meus braços, mas eu nunca poderia fazer isso sem que ela me pedisse. Peguei meu livro da minha mesa de cabeceira e andei até o canto mais distante do meu quarto. Movimentei-me para a lareira na esperança de que me daria luz suficiente para leitura para que eu não tivesse que acender uma lâmpada, ou sair do quarto. Eu empurrei minha cadeira de couro mais próxima da luz do fogo e afundei-me nela. Eu observei Bella se mexer por um momento e, uma vez que eu sabia que ela estava dormindo, comecei a ler meu livro.

Eu não estava certo quando, mas, em algum momento, eu tinha adormecido com o livro na mão. Meu celular vibrando no meu bolso me despertou. Eu rapidamente saltei para cima da minha cadeira puxando o celular do bolso e saindo do quarto. Uma vez que eu estava no corredor, abri o telefone e disse, "Olá?"

"Edward, é Charlie, desculpe por ter demorado um pouco, mas estou saindo daqui para pegar Bella agora".

"Na verdade, ela está dormindo. Você poderia deixá-la aqui se você quiser e eu poderia deixá-la amanhã de manhã no meu caminho para o hospital".

Charlie hesitou, eu tenho certeza se perguntando se era apropriado.

Eu pulei para aliviar sua mente. "Eu vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes".

"Ah, tudo bem. Obrigado mais uma vez, Edward, por cuidar dela".

"O prazer é meu".

"Boa noite." Charlie murmurou e depois desligou.

Eu escapei de volta para o meu quarto virando para o lado da lareira. Peguei uma calça de pijama e me dirigi para o meu banheiro. Eu calmamente corri pela minha rotina da noite e então apaguei a luz antes de sair do banheiro para que eu não acordasse Bella. Corri para a porta e então dei uma reviravolta quando percebi que o quarto de hóspedes não tinha um relógio. Quando entrei ao redor da cama para a minha mesa de cabeceira para pegar meu relógio, vi uma sombra em pé diretamente na minha frente.

Em uma reação automática meu corpo saltou para trás. "Bella, você me assustou até a morte. Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo".

"Sinto muito. Acordei e eu não sabia onde eu estava, você meio que me assustou quando saiu do banheiro. Eu só estava indo para encontrá-lo".

"Você está bem?" Perguntei dando um passo em sua direção.

"Estou bem. Eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro. Você estava indo para a cama?"

"Sim, está ficando tarde e eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã. Posso te levar para casa se você não quiser ficar aqui. Charlie ligou enquanto você estava dormindo e eu disse que você podia ficar aqui esta noite, se você quiser".

"Eu vou ficar aqui, é mais fácil. Você tem algo mais que eu poderia vestir?" Ela perguntou, olhando para suas roupas de trabalho.

"Claro." Fui ao meu armário e acendi a luz. Eu escavei nas minhas gavetas tentando encontrar algo pequeno o suficiente para ela vestir.

"Então, este é o seu quarto?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim." Eu respondi quando retirei minha velha camiseta de corrida da escola.

"Ah... bem... eu... eu posso dormir no sofá, ou algo assim".

"Não, está tudo bem. Vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes." Eu disse quando retirei meu pequeno par de calças de flanela. Corri para fora do armário e vi Bella encostada na cabeceira da minha cama de madeira de cerejeira. Ela me tirou o fôlego. Um pequeno gemido escapou do meu peito. "Aqui estão algumas roupas, há toalha e sabonete em cima do balcão no banheiro e há creme dental na gaveta de cima, se você quiser. Sinto muito por não ter uma escova de dentes extra".

Bella apenas me deu um sorriso tímido e pegou a roupa da minha mão e desapareceu atrás da porta do banheiro. Um gemido ainda mais alto escapou da minha boca neste momento quando eu me forcei a deixar o quarto. Eu arrumei a cama de hóspedes e me estabeleci nos lençóis congelantes e tentei dormir.

Dormir, não ia acontecer. Tudo o que eu podia pensar era em Bella dormindo na minha cama e usando as minhas roupas. O carinho que Bella tinha me mostrado esta noite me enviou para o alto. O fato de que ela não se importava que os membros da nossa família vissem e que ela me queria lá com ela me deu a confiança de seus sentimentos que eu desesperadamente precisava. Minha mente começou a deslocar-se rumo a pensamentos sobre como seria quando Bella fosse minha e eu me senti o maior idiota quando meu rosto começou a doer de sorrir.

_Toque, toque, toque._

Meu coração pulou uma batida, sabendo que Bella estava do outro lado da porta.

"Pode entrar." Eu tentei parecer casual, mas o meu interior estava fazendo uma dança.

Sua cabeça espiou apenas um pouco. "Você estava dormindo?"

"Não." Sentei-me na minha cama.

"Hum, eu odeio admitir isso para você".

"O quê?" Corri para a lâmpada ao lado da cama. Eu suguei uma respiração com o quão adorável ela ficava com minhas roupas, com seu minúsculo pés descalços saindo de baixo da minha calça gigante. Ela estava brincando com a bainha da camiseta e cruzou os tornozelos um sobre o outro quando se encostou no batente da porta.

Ela finalmente olhou para mim, seus olhos rapidamente correndo para o meu peito nu exposto antes de voltar para o meu rosto. Não escapou da minha atenção o blush que seguiu seu olhar. O canto da minha boca subiu, satisfeito que ela gostou do que viu.

"Com tudo o que aconteceu antes e já que eu nunca estive na sua casa... bem... eu estou com um pouco de medo." Naquele momento, eu juro que ela era a fêmea mais bonita a andar na face da terra. Eu não tinha certeza do que ela queria que eu fizesse? Eu não tinha uma lâmpada mágica. "Você acha que... bem... estaria tudo bem... ugh... você poderia vir e dormir em seu quarto comigo?"

Ela parecia hesitante e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando ela viu a alegria na minha cara. "Claro que vou. Se é isso que você quer".

Ela sorriu timidamente para mim e depois balançou a cabeça, o tempo todo ainda brincando com a bainha da camiseta.

Saí da cama e a segui de volta para o meu quarto. Ela voltou para a cama e eu segui seu exemplo, no lado oposto dela. Eu estava tão nervoso e isso era ridículo. Nós tínhamos dormido na mesma cama antes e eu era um homem adulto. Dormir na cama com uma mulher não deveria ser uma grande coisa. Mas, por alguma razão, era. Minha cama era king size e nunca pareceu tão grande para mim, mas o espaço entre Bella e eu parecia como se pudesse haver dez pessoas entre nós. Nós dois deitamos em silêncio no escuro e eu estava desesperado para saber seus pensamentos.

"Bella".

"Sim?" Ela perguntou rolando para que ficasse de frente para mim.

"Obrigado, por me deixar estar lá com você hoje".

Ela ficou quieta por um momento. "Eu precisei de você hoje. Não houve muitas vezes em minha vida quando eu precisei de alguém. Mas hoje, quando eu percebi tudo, você era a pessoa que eu queria. E isso meio que me assusta".

"Não precisa. Eu também preciso de você. Bella, foi horrível para mim hoje sabendo que você estava com medo e que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu nunca quero sentir essa impotência novamente Você é tudo pra mim agora e-" Eu parei abruptamente quando senti-a deslizar pela cama para os meus braços. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e apertei-a contra meu peito. "Eu te amo, Bella".

Eu preguiçosamente arrastei minha mão para cima e para baixo em seu braço nu que descansava no meu peito, totalmente satisfeito, mesmo com o silêncio.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou, sua respiração acariciando minha clavícula.

"Sim?" Eu parei minha mão.

"Eu também te amo." Ela tinha que sentir a velocidade de uma serra elétrica que o meu ritmo cardíaco acelerou. Eu apenas sorri o sorriso mais barato que você pode imaginar enquanto eu olhava para o teto. "Eu sempre amei, você sabe, desde que éramos crianças".

_O quê!_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Quantos acontecimentos pra um cap. só... o que vc's acharam? Finalmente Bella se declarou pro Edward *suspira*..._

_Obrigada pra quem deixou reviews! Eu quero pelo menos 15 para postar o próximo cap. Provavelmente só conseguirei postar no domingo, __**SE**__ eu conseguir traduzir antes, posto na sexta-feira, mas só se receber pelo menos 15 reviews, é o mínimo que vc's podem fazer..._

_Ah, pra quem acompanha, amanha terá post em __**Imprevistos**__..._

_Bjs, _

_**Ju**_


	23. Esclarecimentos

**Capítulo 23 – Esclarecimentos**

**EPOV**

_O quê!_

Meu corpo estava congelado, olhando para o teto, incapaz de falar enquanto eu tentava processar o que Bella tinha acabado de me dizer. _Eu também te amo. Eu sempre amei, você sabe, desde que éramos crianças._ Os segundos passavam enquanto eu continuava atordoado em silêncio. Eu não vi isso vindo. Perguntei-me se eu a ouvi direito, não havia nenhuma maneira que ela poderia ter me amado tanto tempo, eu saberia. _Não saberia?_

Eu fui abalado dos meus pensamentos quando senti o pequeno corpo de Bella começar a se afastar de mim.

"Não." Eu implorei, puxando-a de volta em meus braços. "Não... não fuja de mim".

O silêncio tomou conta novamente e a tensão no ar era tão grossa que você poderia prová-la. Bella enterrou seu rosto no meu peito, evitando meus olhos.

Mal acima de um sussurro, eu murmurei, "Você acabou de dizer que você me ama desde que éramos crianças?"

"Não." Ela respondeu desafiadoramente no meu peito nu, que estava pegando fogo com o contato do corpo de Bella pressionado contra ele. O canto da minha boca levantou sabendo que ela estava mentindo para mim. Ela era uma bela mulher tão teimosa.

"Então, você não me ama?" Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu deixaria que ela não dissesse o que sente de novo.

"Não... quero dizer... sim... quero dizer..." Eu podia ouvir quão nervosa ela estava e isso me fez rir. Naturalmente, a minha risada só a fez mais nervosa.

"Ai." Eu gritei quando ela beliscou-me na minha cintura nua.

Em um movimento, eu a envolvi em meus dois braços e rolei-a sobre suas costas enquanto eu pairava sobre ela, tomando cuidado para não deixar todo meu peso pressionado no seu corpo perfeito. Segurando-a desse jeito obrigou-a a olhar para o meu rosto.

"Isso é melhor, agora posso olhar pra você." Meus dedos estenderam e gentilmente afastei os cabelos do seu rosto, meus olhos nunca deixando os dela. Eu podia sentir sua respiração engatada. "Bella, você me ama?" Perguntei roucamente anunciando cada palavra, meus olhos implorando.

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Bella perfuraram os meus nunca vacilando e eu me perdi neles. Eu sabia a resposta sem ela me responder, ninguém jamais olhou para mim da maneira que Bella me olhava agora. Meu coração encheu-se de tanto amor por essa mulher que eu pensei que minhas costelas pudessem rachar. Bem devagar ela acenou com a cabeça que sim, e eu estava desfeito. Ela me amava! Isso estava realmente acontecendo, Bella seria minha. Eu mal podia controlar a minha alegria e os desejos que estavam queimando todo o meu corpo. Eu desejava Bella de todas as maneiras possíveis, mais do que qualquer mulher que eu já tenha conhecido.

Meu corpo caiu para baixo bem perto de Bella, ainda mantendo a maioria do meu peso sobre meus cotovelos, mas minhas mãos estavam agora abraçando seu rosto corado. Ambos apenas ali olhando de volta para as faces em questionamento um do outro.

Meus olhos mudaram seu foco para os lábios carnudos e cor de rosa de Bella exatamente quando sua língua arremessou para fora para lambê-los. Eu sabia que tinha de beijá-la, mas eu estava com medo que esse beijo deveria ser o melhor que ela já tivera. Este seria nosso primeiro beijo desde que ela admitiu que me amava. Pensando no que os nossos beijos anteriores tinham feito comigo, eu pensei na maneira que ela enviava um choque por mim com o seu contato, o desejo que se agitaria dentro de mim, a paixão em nossa conexão e, acima de tudo, do jeito que eu nunca queria parar. Era um vislumbre de quão consumidor esse beijo seria agora que nós dois sabíamos que nós nos amávamos, e eu esperava que eu pudesse superar suas expectativas.

A mão de Bella chegou até meu cabelo na minha nuca, enviando arrepios pela minha espinha. Ela deu o mais leve puxão em sua direção e todos os pensamentos e medos desapareceram. Mais rápido do que eu gostaria, meu rosto desceu para o de Bella. Assim que nossos lábios fizeram contato, eu senti. A corrente que passara antes era um pontinho do que era agora. Nossos lábios se moviam juntos em perfeita sincronia. Seus dedos emaranhados no meu cabelo e eu aprofundei o beijo. As mãos de Bella mudaram-se para os meus ombros me puxando em direção a ela e eu sorri contra seus lábios, abaixando o meu corpo para o dela.

"Pare com isso." Ela murmurou contra minha boca.

O meu sorriso só aumentou enquanto eu a beijava fervorosamente. "Parar o quê?" Eu perguntei quando meus lábios viajaram em direção a seu pescoço.

Um suave gemido escapou dos seus lábios quando mordisquei sua clavícula. "Pare de ser tão orgulhoso de si mesmo." Ela respondeu sem fôlego.

"E por que não devo ser?" Meus lábios continuaram a escovar em seu pescoço macio. "A garota dos meus sonhos me ama." Encontrando meu caminho de volta para os seus lábios, comecei a beijá-la sem reservas e ela se entregava com a mesma paixão em troca. Esse beijo era além do físico. Eu senti como se estivéssemos tendo uma conversa silenciosa com o outro. Traduzimos todos os sentimentos que ambos tínhamos finalmente chegado a aceitar. Era como se esta fosse uma cerimônia, um ritual de reivindicação, ambos reivindicando o que queríamos que fosse nosso. Eu queria que Bella fosse minha – só minha - e eu esperava que ela entendesse que eu só pertenceria a ela, para sempre. Um pequeno gemido escapou da boca de Bella e o meu lado físico começou a tomar conta, empurrando para o lado o meu lado emocional. Meus beijos tornaram-se desesperados na minha necessidade por ela e, não importava como eu a beijasse, eu não estava recebendo o suficiente para satisfazer a minha necessidade.

Quando os dentes de Bella delicadamente morderam meu lábio inferior, eu não pude evitar o gemido de satisfação que saiu da minha boca. Minha mão viajou minuciosamente para o lado de sua costela, descendo pela sua cintura e para a barra da minha camisa que ela usava. Os lábios de Bella desceram no meu pescoço e meus olhos rolaram para o fundo da minha cabeça enquanto ela trabalhava na pele abaixo da minha orelha. Deslizando meu polegar sob a barra da sua camiseta, eu comecei a esfregar a pele macia que se estendia através de seu estômago liso. Bella ficou tensa debaixo de mim e eu me perguntei o que a tinha assustado. Antes que eu pudesse descobrir isso, a mão dela encontrou a minha debaixo da sua camiseta, enlaçando nossos dedos juntos, erguendo nossas mãos acima da sua cabeça e, em seguida, seu corpo relaxou no meu novamente.

_O que foi isso?_

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Nada, eu só quero desacelerar um pouco." Eu olhei para ela exatamente quando um blush se espalhou pelo seu rosto e ela olhou para baixo para o pequeno espaço entre nós.

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram juntas, mostrando a minha confusão. O que aconteceu? Quebrei minha cabeça imaginando o que tínhamos feito muito rápido. Houve uma óbvia tensão no meio daquele pequeno amasso e eu não conseguia descobrir por que. Claro, eu respeitaria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse. Eu rolei para fora de Bella, mantendo-a envolta em meus braços. Nós dois ficamos deitados tentando trabalhar no controle da nossa constrangedora respiração.

"Sinto muito, nós não temos que parar." Ela sussurrou contra meu ombro, fazendo-me estremecer.

"Eu fiz algo errado?"

"Não... você... você fez tudo... certo".

Apertando-a mais apertado, deixei escapar uma risada alta. Bella empurrou contra o meu lado com ambas as mãos.

"Cale-se, isso não é engraçado." Na verdade, eu achei muito divertido. Por que diabos ela iria querer parar se eu estava fazendo tudo certo? Nós estávamos apenas começando!

"Eu só quero levar as coisas devagar. Esperei muito tempo para isso e não quero apressar. Eu não quero meu corpo fugindo comigo." Nós ficamos em um silêncio confortável, nós dois pensando, sem a necessidade de falar. A maioria das mulheres precisaria da conversa, não a minha Bella. Nós estávamos satisfeitos apenas deitados nos braços um do outro. Enquanto eu repassava a noite em minha mente, eu ainda precisava de uma resposta dela.

"Bella?" Ela inclinou a cabeça até que ela estava olhando para mim. "Você realmente me ama desde que éramos crianças?"

"Sim, eu nem sempre soube disso, mas sim".

"Quando você soube?"

"Você realmente quer que eu alimente o seu ego, não é? Quando você soube que me amava?" Ela retrucou. Ah, essa é a minha garota. Ela não dá uma polegada.

"Bem, você se lembra do beijo que tivemos no corredor da casa dos meus pais?"

"Claro".

"Eu não sei se você sentiu isso, mas logo que meus lábios conectaram aos seus, foi estranho. Senti-me como-"

"A eletricidade fluía por seu corpo?" Bella interrompeu.

"Exatamente!" Eu sabia que ela tinha que ter sentido isso também. Meus dedos começaram a correr através do seu cabelo. "Eu estava com Tânia então, e eu me senti como uma pessoa horrível por traí-la, sentir algo que eu nunca senti com ela ou com qualquer outra mulher antes. Eu apenas fiz o meu melhor para empurrar isso para fora da minha cabeça e resolvi nunca fazer isso com ela novamente. Essa não foi a única vez também, quando você agarrou minha perna depois da nossa corrida, toda a viagem para Los Angeles e no baile de gala. Oh, o baile de gala, Bella, você era a mulher mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida. Naquela noite eu soube... eu soube que eu tinha que ter você. Senti-me furioso de ciúme observando você com Jacob a noite inteira, e então, quando eu o vi beijar você-"

"Você o viu me beijar?" Bella interrompeu.

Soltei um suspiro longo e doloroso. "Sim, e isso me esmagou." Minha mente voltou a pensar naquela noite e senti a raiva mexer-se profundamente dentro do meu peito e meus punhos cerrados nas costas de Bella. "Ok, pare de protelar. Agora, é sua vez".

"Você está certo sobre aquele dia na casa dos seus pais." Tentei pensar no que eu disse a ela porque tudo o que eu lembrava era do beijo. "Quando éramos crianças... aquele dia no trampolim, eu me senti rejeitada por você. Eu tinha uma queda por você por muito tempo e eu pensei que você me beijaria, e quando você me empurrou eu queria desaparecer e nunca mais vê-lo novamente. Então, como toda criança madura de doze anos de idade, eu ignorei você e tentei o meu melhor para me convencer de que eu te odiava. Tinha funcionado até algumas semanas atrás".

"Então, você achava que me odiava... mas você me amava?" Wow, as mulheres podiam ser tão complicadas, e Bella era uma das mulheres mais simples que eu conhecia. Eu não poderia imaginar com o que Jasper e Emmett tiveram que lidar.

"Eu trabalhei tão duro para odiá-lo que, eventualmente, tornou-se fácil. Eu acho que, subconscientemente, eu sempre soube que eu realmente amava você, mas eu tinha que me proteger de você".

"Proteger-se de mim?" Eu perguntei. Meu rosto franziu se perguntando por que ela precisaria se proteger de mim.

"Se, eu estou apaixonada por alguém e todas as suas namoradas são meninas que são o oposto de mim, então eu preciso proteger meu coração. Porque, vamos encarar isso, você e eu sabemos que eu não sou do tipo de lutar pelo meu amor não correspondido. Não, em vez disso, enterrei-o profundamente e gastei meu tempo tentando provar que eu não podia ser perturbada por você e talvez até ter mais êxito em algumas áreas também".

"Humph." Eu bufei. "Você quer dizer, _tentar_ ser melhor do que eu." Meu sorriso se espalhou rapidamente sabendo que ela provavelmente estava olhando para mim.

"Eu tive mais quebras de recordes de corrida do que você e eu acho que acabei tendo um GPA ligeiramente maior do que você também. Então, eu acho que fui bastante bem sucedida com a minha estratégia".

Eu tive que limpar minha garganta antes de responder, para que ela não ouvisse a risada prestes a entrar em erupção dentro de mim. "Bem, você teve mais recordes porque você é uma garota, não porque você era melhor do que eu, e você pode ter tido um maior GPA, mas eu tinha escores SAT mais altos".

Um pequeno rosnado escapou do seu peito e eu comecei a rir. Bella imediatamente se empurrou do meu lado, tentando fugir de mim. Agarrando-a, eu a puxei mais próximo enquanto ela divertidamente lutava contra mim. Eu não poderia evitar as palavras que saíram em seguida. "Parece que eu sou mais forte do que você também".

"Eu odeio você." Ela murmurou.

"Não, você não odeia. Alice estava certa... essas... essas brincadeiras entre nós... são as nossas preliminares".

"O quê?" Ela engasgou.

"É verdade, Bella. Desde que eu aceitei meus sentimentos por você, eu notei que eu fico simplesmente excitado quando você está correndo de mim, ou me colocando no meu lugar, como quando eu a estava assistindo naquele biquíni extremamente sexy no ofurô dos meus pais." A imagem de Bella naquele biquíni fez meus hormônios ultrapassarem minha mente sob controle.

Envolvendo meus braços em volta da sua cintura, deslizei seu corpo para cima pelos lençóis para que seu rosto estivesse no mesmo nível do meu. Eu tinha certeza que o desejo nos meus olhos era evidente para ela enquanto ela mordia seu lábio. "Você tem alguma idéia do que isso faz comigo?" Seus dentes imediatamente liberaram seus lábios e ela corou, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Bella, há tantas coisas que você faz que fazem o meu corpo chamar por você, e essa é uma delas." Parecia câmera lenta enquanto eu lentamente pressionava meus lábios aos dela e beijava Bella do jeito que ela merecia ser beijada - como se ela fosse adorada, não apenas desejada. Então, mais cedo do que eu queria, eu me afastei e dei-lhe, mais uma vez, um beijo casto.

De repente, uma outra pergunta entrou na minha mente. "Então, se você sempre tentou me odiar, quando você percebeu e aceitou que você estava apaixonado por mim?"

"Eu soube depois da viagem à L.A."

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. "Aquele foi um dos melhores momentos que tive com alguém. Foi quando eu senti a verdadeira batalha começar, entre o que eu queria e que eu pensei que fosse o certo. Naquela manhã, no quarto do hotel, eu senti uma perda quando eu acordei e você não estava lá comigo. Nunca me senti assim com Tânia".

"Edward, por que você simplesmente não terminou com ela?"

"Eu não queria magoar Tânia, eu a amava. Mas então você veio e as coisas aconteceram e eu pensei que não poderiam acontecer. Como a eletricidade quando nos beijamos, a dor quando você está longe, ficando excitado quando você está gritando comigo e a necessidade - e não apenas querer – de alguém. Eu tentei fazer a coisa certa, mas acabou tornando-se pior para todos".

Bella acenou com a cabeça contra meu peito. "Você falou com ela desde então?" Ela apenas sussurrou.

"Não, mas, eu vi Jacob hoje cedo e ele me informou que ele e Tânia estão juntos novamente. Ah, e ele ameaçou me matar se eu te magoar. Eu realmente não suporto aquele cara".

"Por quê? Ele é realmente uma boa pessoa, Edward".

"Bella?"

"Hmmm".

"Se você soube que me amava depois de L.A., por que você beijou Jacob no baile de gala?" Perguntei hesitante, lamentando no momento em que isso escapou da minha boca não filtrada.

"O que você acha que eu deveria ter feito, Edward? Eu deveria ter ficado em torno de cada noite rezando para os deuses que um dia você terminaria seu relacionamento com sua namorada perfeita e decidisse que a simples Bella Swan, que você conhece por toda a sua vida, faria seus sonhos virarem realidade?" Ela estava esfumaçando. Eu mal conseguia entendê-la enquanto ela jogava para fora as sentenças como uma palavra longa.

"Uau, um pouco na defensiva? Eu só estava tentando entender".

Bella empurrou-se para fora da cama e sentou-se perto de mim, cruzando as pernas com o joelho direito apoiado em meu estômago. Ela correu os dedos pelos seus cabelos e soltou um longo suspiro. Puxando uma das minhas mãos de trás da minha cabeça, comecei a esfregar seu joelho, tentando acalmá-la.

"Edward, você precisa entender. Minha vida inteira você foi inatingível. Eu nunca pensei que nós estaríamos aqui." Ela disse acenando com a mão para frente e para trás entre nós dois. "Eu estava tentando seguir em frente com a minha vida. Jacob é atraente, engraçado, tipo-"

"Eu entendo, seguir em frente." Eu interrompi sentindo um ciúme furioso. Eu não gostei que ela ainda gostasse tanto dele, ou de qualquer outro homem. Eu acho que seria aceitável para ela pensar assim de Charlie, no entanto.

"Desculpe." Ela disse, soltando sua mão em cima da minha. "Eu pensei que se eu fizesse um esforço para namorar um homem, então, pela primeira vez na minha vida, isso funcionaria. Mas, assim como você, por mais que eu tentasse, eu nunca senti em relação a ele o que eu sinto quando estou perto de você. Eu sabia que estava me fixando, mas eu também estava cansada de estar sozinha e ele realmente é um ótimo cara".

"Desculpe-me, Bella".

"Pelo quê?" Ela perguntou com um olhar de confusão em seu lindo rosto.

"Por não tratá-la da maneira que você merecia ser tratada".

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, então Bella soltou um suspiro suave.

"Vamos deixar o passado enterrado, ele está interrompendo a minha felicidade." Ela piscou.

"Nah, eu acho que deveríamos falar mais sobre o quanto você me queria e ainda me quer".

"Seu arrogante pouco-"

Mas eu a interrompi quando me sentei e agarrei seu rosto com ambas as mãos, cobrindo sua boca com a minha. Esse beijo não foi tão reverente como os nossos outros tinham sido. Esse beijo foi pura luxúria e paixão. Ela imediatamente imitou minhas mãos e segurou no meu rosto, beijando-me de volta com o mesmo fervor. Beijar Bella era tão perto do céu na terra como eu poderia conseguir. Passando minhas mãos para baixo no comprimento do seu corpo, agarrei seus quadris e, em um movimento, puxei-a para sentar-se de pernas abertas sobre o meu colo. Suas mãos deslizaram no meu rosto ao redor da minha nuca, segurando-se quando ela deslizou contra o meu peito. O gemido que escapou da minha boca foi constrangedoramente alto e eu podia sentir o sorriso que veio através dela. Abri meus olhos.

"O quê?"

"Nada, eu só não tinha idéia de que eu poderia ter esse tipo de efeito sobre um homem".

Uma pequena risada escapou da minha boca. "Bella, você não tem idéia do efeito que você tem no meu corpo." Bella riu e virou meu tom favorito de vermelho. Deitando de costas, eu puxei-a para o meu lado. "Nós provavelmente deveríamos dormir um pouco. Eu tenho um dia inteiro no hospital e eu acho que você vai ter muito a fazer com Emmett e também a conversa com o seu chefe amanhã".

À menção de lidar com todo o lixo de James, Bella tremeu em meus braços. Apertei meu abraço nela, desejando que eu pudesse mantê-la segura comigo o tempo todo.

"Bella, você nunca precisa se preocupar com ele. Eu vou mantê-la segura." Ela assentiu com a cabeça no meu ombro e eu beijei o alto de seus cabelos, apreciando o cheiro de morangos.

Momentos depois, senti sua respiração cair em um ritmo regular e eu sabia que ela estava dormindo. Pouco tempo depois, meu corpo seguiu seu exemplo.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Xinguei a máquina miserável que me obrigava a desembrulhar um dos meus braços em torno da cintura minúscula de Bella. Bati o despertador três vezes antes de desligá-lo.

Rolando de volta, eu envolvi meu braço em torno de Bella e apertei-me contra suas costas, saboreando a sensação dela em meus braços e seu cheiro inebriante que se tornou embriagante para mim. Meu aperto em Bella intensificou, meus lábios escovaram levemente ao longo do seu pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha. Com cuidado, tentei deslizar o meu braço para fora de sob a cabeça de Bella, então eu poderia sair e tomar um banho.

"Não, fique." Bella lamentou, segurando meu braço.

Sabendo que Bella queria que eu ficasse na cama com ela, tanto quanto eu queria ficar lá, me fez sentir como uma criança na manhã de Natal. Eu não conseguia controlar o sorriso que consumiu minha cara.

"Eu tenho que me levantar, eu tenho uma cirurgia às oito." Expliquei repousando meu rosto ao longo do lado dela. "Eu gostaria de ficar com você cada minuto até que tenham cuidado daquele detestável, se eu não tivesse obrigação com um monte de gente. Se alguma coisa der errado, você só precisa me ligar e eu estarei lá".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu acho que essa é a desvantagem de sair com um cirurgião importante." Ela virou-se em meus braços, então ela estava de frente para mim com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Ah, então você acha que estamos saindo agora?" Eu franzi meu rosto para ela.

Pânico alcançou sua expressão alegre.

"O quê, Bella, o seu senso de humor foi embora quando você soube que eu estava apaixonado por você?" O sorriso mais adorável começou a arrastar-se no rosto dela. "Eu espero que você esteja mais do que apenas saindo comigo, Bella. Você é definitivamente a minha namorada, mas esse rótulo parece tão simples, temporário, você não acha?" O rosto de Bella estava brilhando enquanto ela se aninhava em meu pescoço.

Depois de beijar o topo da sua cabeça mais uma vez, afastei-me do seu aperto. "Eu realmente preciso tomar um banho. Volte a dormir se você quiser." Bella gemeu quando eu saí da cama e me dirigi ao banheiro.

Quando fechei a porta do banheiro, tomei um último olhar de Bella aninhada em minha cama e senti-me perfeitamente contente.

Rapidamente, tirei a calça e saltei para o chuveiro, submergindo-me debaixo da barragem de água quente, deixando o meu corpo relaxar. Minhas costas estavam em nós. Provavelmente porque eu estive tão tenso ontem me preocupando com Bella. Aquele pânico que eu senti enquanto Bella estava em Port Angeles parecia há muito tempo. Tudo que eu podia pensar, e tudo o que parecia perto, era o fato de que Bella me amava de volta.

Embora me assustasse, saber o quanto eu amava Bella. Eu casaria com ela agora se eu pudesse, mas eu sabia que Bella correria para as montanhas se eu sugerisse isso agora. Como isto aconteceu tão rápido? Eu só a amava conscientemente há pouco mais de duas semanas. Amar Bella e saber que eu a queria para sempre era fácil. A maioria dos casais começa a namorar porque são fisicamente atraídos um pelo outro, então se eles podem começar após o desenvolvimento físico, eles passam anos desenvolvendo um relacionamento. Bella e eu já tínhamos um relacionamento. Conhecíamos o passado um do outro. Ela conhecia o meu verdadeiro eu, e eu conhecia o eu verdadeiro dela. Nossas famílias se amavam. Tínhamos as mesmas ambições e desejos para a vida. Tínhamos os mesmos interesses e paixões. Tudo o que eu precisava era ter as vendas de "melhor amiga da minha irmãzinha" retiradas e isso se tornaria completo. Nós já tínhamos o que outras pessoas trabalharam para ter, nós apenas tivemos que aguardar o tempo para estar certos. Eu verdadeiramente acreditava no que eu disse a Bella no outro dia, eu estava feliz por não termos namorado antes. Eu teria estragado tudo na escola, eu tinha certeza disso. Na faculdade, isso teria acabado por causa dos fatores tempo e distância. Agora as coisas não poderiam ser mais perfeitas. Nós dois tínhamos acabado com o lixo do crescimento. Nós dois sabíamos quem éramos e o que queríamos. E agora, isso poderia ser para sempre, não apenas alguns dos próximos meses ou anos, mas para sempre.

_Isso é loucura. Eu me tornei um dos caras daqueles filmes românticos que Bella gosta de assistir._

Esta manhã eu observei que Bella estava um pouco manchada e vermelha em torno dos seus lábios. Eu tinha certeza que era da minha barba e decidi rapidamente fazê-la. Agarrando a maçaneta da porta para o meu quarto para me vestir, eu percebi que ainda estava nu. Corri para o meu armário e encontrei uma toalha, enrolando-a em volta da minha cintura. Eu era mais o tipo de cara de me secar ao ar livre, mas, para o benefício de Bella, eu pensei que deveria ser um cavalheiro e usar uma toalha.

Quando saí do banheiro, notei que Bella não estava lá e a cama estava feita. Eu fiquei decepcionado. Eu queria mais uma olhada nela na minha cama usando a minha velha camiseta desgastada. Depois de rapidamente me vestir, eu fui para a sala de estar. Bella estava sentada à mesa lendo o jornal e tinha o café da manhã sobre a mesa para nós dois.

"Hey, lendo alguma coisa interessante?" Eu perguntei, sentando-me no banco ao lado dela. Enquanto eu observava meu café da manhã, eu ri com a forma como ela era perfeita para mim. Eu praticamente salivava com o iogurte de baunilha, granola e frutas frescas.

Bella revirou seus olhos para mim. "Hum, sim, houve algumas brigas no salão de bingo na noite passada." Nós dois rimos, sabendo que nada emocionante acontecia aqui. Eu acho que a situação com James era o maior caso que Emmett tinha desde que trabalha no departamento de polícia.

"Obrigado pelo café da manhã. Você realmente não precisava fazer isso. Mas, eu estou feliz que você fez porque é o meu favorito".

"Sério? O seu favorito? Por suas habilidades de correr, eu teria tomado você como o tipo de cara das rosquinhas doces." Ela estava tentando desesperadamente forte não rir de sua própria piada.

"Bem, quando você estava me espionando de cueca em L.A., você não pareceu se importar com o meu corpo." Agora eu era o único tentando conter o riso enquanto ela ficou vermelho escarlate.

"Ouch! Ok, você ganhou essa." Ela disse aborrecida.

Comemos nosso café da manhã na maior parte em silêncio, enquanto eu lia a seção de esportes e Bella lia a primeira página. Ela voltou correndo para trocar suas roupas e eu peguei minha carteira e chaves. Quando ela voltou do corredor, de repente eu estava dilacerado por quão bonita ela estava e quanto eu odiava não vê-la mais em meus pijamas.

"Você está pronta?" Perguntei abrindo a porta.

Bella encolheu em seu casaco, "Eu acho que sim, se você vai me largar hoje." Ela respondeu, fazendo beicinho e dando-me um sorriso perverso quando passou por mim.

Bella ficou em silêncio enquanto dirigíamos pela rua e parecia estar olhando fixamente para fora das janelas. Imediatamente, eu estava preocupado que a realidade estava afundando dentro dela e ela tivesse percebido que não queria isso, ou a mim. Ela havia passado a vida inteira me colocando num pedestal. E se a realidade sobre mim não fosse o que ela esperava? Eu acho que, dependendo do dia, isso poderia ser pior ou melhor, já que ela tanto me amava como me odiava. Deixando minha mente me imaginando pela tangente, eu sorri, perguntando quais dias ela me odiava e quais dias ela me queria. Sacudi-me de minhas próprias reflexões para concentrar-me em Bella.

"Ei, o que está em sua mente?"

Ela virou seu olhar para mim, parecendo nervosa. "Eu apenas sinto que ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar me observando, sabe? Como se a qualquer momento poderíamos passar uma rua e seu carro estará lá esperando para seguir, ou depois de você se afastar, ele vai estacionar na frente da minha casa. UGH!" Ela praticamente gritou. "Eu odeio deixar alguém ou algo ter esse tanto de controle sobre mim. Eu só quero que ele vá embora. É como dizem, coisas boas sempre acontecem com coisas ruins. Você é minha coisa boa e agora toda essa porcaria está acontecendo".

Agarrando sua mão, eu tentei acalmá-la enquanto eu esfregava círculos com meu polegar na parte de trás da sua pele. "Ei, Charlie vai estar com você em casa o dia todo. Nós todos sabemos que ele tem várias armas em casa e eu sei que ele não hesitaria em usá-las também. Você vai se encontrar com Emmett mais tarde e ele é outra pessoa que não hesitará em usar uma arma. Então, assim que eu sair do trabalho, eu venho para vê-la, tudo bem? Nenhum de nós vai deixar nada acontecer com você, e se você precisar de mim, ligue e em um segundo eu estarei lá".

"Isso é a coisa, Edward. Eu não quero todos vocês se preocupando comigo e tendo que ficar de babás de mim. Eu sou uma mulher adulta. Como eu sobrevivi em Los Angeles por dez anos e nunca lidei com nada disso, e então me mudo para a cidade mais chata em todo o continente dos EUA e encontro o perigo?" Ela estava nervosa e com raiva e eu não a culpava. Eu odiava que eu não tivesse nenhuma solução para ela. Eu sabia que se eu ficasse aqui tentando resolver isso e consolá-la apenas iria irritá-la mais.

Balançando minha cabeça, eu tentei pensar na coisa certa a dizer, mas tudo o que surgiu foi, "Eu sei, isso é péssimo." Um pequeno sorriso insinuou-se em seu rosto e ela apertou minha mão.

_Cara, eu amo que eu conheço essa mulher tão bem._

Eu puxei para a calçada e estacionei na garagem e Bella me interrompeu com sua mão. "Não saia, eu ficarei bem".

"Você tem certeza?" Perguntei puxando minhas sobrancelhas juntas.

"Sim." Ela respondeu e se inclinou para beijar-me um adeus.

Os lábios de Bella eram perfeitos com os meus. Eu tentei muito forte mantê-lo em um simples beijo casto, mas Bella era muito desejável para eu resistir. Aprofundando o beijo, eu enlacei meus dedos pelos seus cabelos sedosos enquanto envolvia minha mão em torno do seu pescoço. Eu poderia beijá-la assim o dia todo. Eu não sabia como eu passaria o dia sem seus lábios nos meus.

Bella afastou sua boca ligeiramente da minha e disse, "Tenha um bom dia, Dr. Cullen. Vejo você essa noite".

"Eu ligarei pra você quando eu tiver uma pausa, e pare de me chamar de Dr. Cullen. Boa sorte falando com o seu chefe hoje".

"Obrigada." Ela deslizou para fora do meu carro e caminhou pela calçada até sua varanda.

Eu rapidamente rolei minha janela. "Bella," eu chamei. Bella se virou e olhou por cima do seu ombro. "Eu te amo".

Minhas duas coisas favoritas aconteceram simultaneamente. O rosto de Bella foi preenchido com um sorriso e seu rosto queimou de vermelho.

"Eu também! Você sabe, você tem que parar de atingir-me com isso." Nós dois sorrimos e, em seguida, ela desapareceu dentro da casa.

Sete horas depois eu estava finalmente sentado na minha mesa sozinho. Eu tive uma cirurgia nesta manhã e depois três outros compromissos, um após o outro. Meu pescoço estava me matando por sentar-se debruçado sobre uma cirurgia de bypass nesta manhã, por isso caí para trás em minha cadeira e puxei meu celular, querendo falar com Bella antes de pegar um almoço tardio.

Ela atendeu após um toque. "Olá?" A voz de Bella estava quebrada. Ela soava como se estivesse, ou tivesse estado, chorando.

Minha freqüência cardíaca acelerou e eu já estava fora da minha cadeira pronto para ir até ela. "O que há de errado? James está aí? Você está machucada?" Eu estava pedindo para ela me dizer o que estava errado.

"Nada, nada aconteceu com James." Eu podia ouvi-la respirando profundamente para acalmar-se.

"Bella, algo está errado, me diga o que está errado".

"Eu... Eu estou..." Grandes soluços escapavam de sua boca e eu podia ouvir que ela estava fazendo tudo o que ela poderia para detê-los. "Edward, eu estou voltando para Los Angeles".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E agora? O que acontecerá com eles depois dessas revelações? E a mudança de Bella?_

_Deixem pelo menos 15 reviews e o próximo cap. virá no domingo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Decisões

**Capítulo 24 – Decisões**

**BPOV**

Lentamente, eu tinha sido escavada em meus sentimentos por Edward. Deixando minha guarda baixa e confiando que o que ele me disse era verdade. O que solidificou minha necessidade por ele na minha vida, ironicamente, foi James. Quando percebi quem era James, o medo me alcançou e a única pessoa que eu queria, a única pessoa que poderia me fazer sentir segura, era Edward. Não só porque eu queria que ele estivesse lá comigo, mas eu _precisava_ dele. Toda a minha vida Charlie me fez sentir segura. Talvez porque ele fosse meu pai, ou talvez fosse o fato de que ele era um Chefe de Polícia armado, ou talvez até mesmo uma combinação dos dois. Independentemente disso, eu sempre me senti reconfortada com ele. Ontem, entretanto, foi diferente. Quando entrei no carro com Charlie, o medo e o pânico que eu esperava que diminuíssem, não diminuíram. Em vez disso, o medo sufocante que eu sentia diminuía para um terror hiperventilando, o pânico não foi embora, ele só foi ligeiramente reduzido. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, meu pai não fez isso ir embora, eu precisava de alguém mais para acalmar meus medos. Eu precisava de Edward.

Quando Charlie parou na delegacia de polícia de Forks e eu vi Edward de pé lá, eu imediatamente senti um pouco de alívio, e quando ele me tomou em seus braços e me disse que tudo ficaria bem, eu acreditei nele com tudo em mim. Senti uma calma liberar pelo meu corpo e senti que eu podia respirar de novo.

Uma vez que eu estava em seus braços, tudo ficou perfeito, não havia outras palavras para descrever isso. Eu estava calma quando Edward estava comigo, mas quando ele não estava perto de mim o medo me dominava. Eu me senti tão idiota pedindo-lhe para vir e ficar comigo. Eu não queria que ele me visse como uma fraca. Mas, eu precisava dele e quando vi seu maravilhoso peito nu enquanto ele estava sentado em sua cama, um tipo totalmente diferente de necessidade dele foi adicionado à onda. Eu não tinha a intenção de dizer a ele que eu o amava do jeito que eu fiz. Eu pensei que eu precisaria deste grande gesto enorme para me expressar. Afinal, este era Edward. Eu nunca tinha dito a ninguém que eu amava antes, além da minha família, alguns dos Cullen e, talvez, o gato da minha infância. Então, eu não sabia como deveria ser feito. Quando ele me segurou do jeito que ele fez e disse que me amava, as palavras simplesmente caíram da minha boca.

Quando Edward não respondeu de primeira, eu fiquei com medo. Com medo que ele tivesse percebido que eu não era o que ele realmente queria, com medo que ele me visse como uma daquelas garotas geek de todos os filmes adolescentes que se esconde em todos os cantos, ouvindo Backstreet Boys, sempre que ele entrava em um ambiente. Então, quando ele agarrou o meu corpo enquanto eu tentava afastar-me dele, meu corpo foi tomado por uma alegria indescritível.

Eu estava tão agradecida que as brincadeiras e o sarcasmo não desapareceram com as nossas confissões. Eu não sabia se eu poderia ter lidado com isso se Edward começasse a jorrar sonetos e quisesse olhar nos meus olhos a noite toda me dizendo o quanto ele me amava e como eu era bela – isso não era nós. Felizmente, a única diferença era que, a barreira que eu perfeitamente construí entre nós desapareceu completamente como se nunca tivesse sequer existido. Bem, havia uma outra diferença. Eu podia beijar Edward. Eu poderia tocar Edward. Eu poderia deitar com Edward. Todas as coisas com as quais eu tinha sonhado desde que meus hormônios começaram, eu poderia fazer. Ele era tudo que eu imaginava e muito mais.

Passando a noite toda com Edward, acordando em seus braços, tomando café com ele, deixando a casa juntos, dizendo eu te amo quando nos separamos, parecia tão natural. Foi uma amostra de tudo o que eu esperava do meu futuro. Edward era tudo que eu queria. Estar com ele em tal cenário doméstico realmente me fez perceber que eu poderia fazer isso com ele todos os dias para o resto da minha vida.

_Whoa, Bella! É melhor puxar esse reinado em um aperto real. É muito cedo para você pensar desta forma. __Você vai assustá-lo!_

Depois de Edward me deixar em casa, minha elevação de amor dissipou e o cansaço tomou conta. Charlie ainda estava dormindo, então eu subi para uma soneca muito necessária. Eu acordei da minha soneca com um sorriso patético no rosto. Eu acho que eu até mesmo fiz um daqueles trechos repugnantemente bonitos e sorri como Branca de Neve e A Bela Adormecida fazem quando acordam de seu sono. Minhas palavras podem não ter sido elegantes na direção de Edward, mas meus pensamentos definitivamente foram. Meu estômago soltou um barulho e me dirigi às escadas para furtar algo para colocar no meu estômago. Quando alcancei o último degrau, encontrei Charlie em seu lugar de sempre, sentado em sua poltrona assistindo um pouco de televisão.

"Como você está, criança?" Ele perguntou sem desviar-se da TV.

Embora Charlie não pudesse me ver, eu dei de ombros antes de me mudar para o sofá gasto e sentei, de frente para o Charlie. Ele deixou a televisão muda.

"Eu estou bem. O cochilo ajudou." Eu estava mentindo através dos meus dentes. Eu não queria admitir a Charlie que cada rangido do velho piso de madeira, cada barulho das janelas e cada carro que passava faziam meu peito se contrair. Como eu já disse antes, eu não gosto de precisar das pessoas.

Um pequeno sorriso perverso começou a espreitar através do semblante de Charlie e eu tive medo do que ele diria. Eu esperei, segurando minha respiração. Charlie voltou-se para a TV. "Parecia que Edward estava muito disposto a cuidar de você. Você sabe, levando-a para casa, gritando com Emmett..." O sorriso alargou-se lentamente e parecia que ele estava tentando controlar o riso. "Segurando sua mão, esfregando suas costas, você sabe, esse tipo de coisa".

Minhas sobrancelhas lentamente franziram juntas e senti um rubor consumir meu rosto. "Sim, ele foi realmente ótimo sobre tudo. O que é tão engraçado, pai?"

"Nada, eu só estou imaginando se vocês dois irão agir juntos. Nós todos vimos isso, estamos todos esperando pacientemente para vocês dois fazerem algo sobre isso".

"Bem, nós meio que tivemos. Não que seja da conta de alguém além de nós, mas vamos dar à coisa toda de namoro uma tentativa".

Os olhos de Charlie saltaram um pouco em choque e então ele voltou para a TV. Eu não sei se ele estava mais chocado que estávamos namorando, ou que eu tão abertamente partilhei a informação com ele. Ele não foi o único que decidiu se tornar mais aberto após o ataque cardíaco. "Bem, isso é bom. Eu não tenho mais nenhuma jovem Bella e eu com certeza gostaria de ver um neto enquanto estou vivo".

"Você é ridículo." Eu cuspi quando empurrei-me do braço do sofá e fui direto para a cozinha ouvindo a risada de Charlie.

Debrucei-me contra a borda do antigo fogão laminado e balancei a cabeça. Charlie tinha definitivamente se tornado mais expressivo comigo desde a sua coisa toda da cirurgia cardíaca. Talvez tivessem dado a ele uma válvula defeituosa, ou algo assim. Eu estendi a mão para o armário por cima de mim para pegar um prato e juntei algumas sobras.

Correndo através das sobras de vegetais – enquanto lia O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes pela centésima vez - eu estava quase pronta quando Charlie entrou e caiu na cadeira ao meu lado. Eu estava em pânico imaginando que coisa humilhante ele diria em seguida. Mas, quando olhei para o rosto dele, ele estava muito sério. Eu dei a ele a minha atenção e esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

"Bella, eu sei que você é uma mulher independente, ou o que quer que você queira chamar isso. Que você é dura como pregos, você não precisa de ninguém e você odeia pessoas inconvenientes. Mas, Bella, essa coisa com James, é muito grave. Você precisa deixar-nos ajudar e protegê-la. Emmett e eu vamos fazer o nosso trabalho sem reclamações. Por exemplo, tente não ficar sozinha nunca até resolvermos isso".

Continuando a manchar o molho de soja em torno do meu prato, eu assenti. O medo estava começando a bater novamente. Ouvindo Charlie falar tão sério sobre a situação após ter acabado de me provocar, deixou-me um pouco... com medo.

"Você entende isso, criança? Nós não estamos tentando controlá-la, não achamos que você é incapaz de cuidar de si mesma e não estamos fazendo uma grande coisa a partir do nada. Nós apenas não sabemos o que James é capaz e nenhum de nós está disposto a deixá-lo ter a chance com você".

Eu empurrei minha cadeira para trás e isso fez um barulho terrível ao derrapar em todo o linóleo. Peguei meu prato e derrubei-o na pia e comecei a sair da cozinha, parando na porta. "Eu não quero ter medo o tempo todo. Eu sei o que você está dizendo e eu sei que você está certo. Podemos apenas não falar mais sobre isso?" Minha voz estava implorando.

"Nós temos que encontrar Emmett esta tarde, mas, além disso, não vou trazer esse assunto mais à tona. Bella... eu estou aqui por você... de qualquer forma que você precisar de mim".

"Eu sei, obrigada." Espremendo contra o batente da porta uma vez mais, eu empurrei-me para fora e soltei um suspiro alto.

Eu me recusava a deixar James - eu não podia sequer pensar em seu nome sem bile subindo na minha garganta - arruinar a minha alta com Edward. Eu precisava de um bom banho quente para ajudar a limpar a minha cabeça. Então eu subi as escadas indo diretamente para o minúsculo banheiro. Enquanto eu estava sob o chuveiro, deixando os jatos de água atingirem as minhas costas, eu imediatamente comecei a relaxar. O vapor que saiu do meu corpo enquanto a água quente passou por ele carregava o cheiro de Edward e tudo que eu podia sentir agora era a felicidade. Isso era exatamente o que eu precisava para limpar a minha cabeça e agora a alta estava de volta.

Quarenta e dois minutos. Isso é quantos minutos passaram desde que desliguei o telefone com o meu chefe. Quarenta e dois minutos que eu estava aqui sentada, pernas cruzadas na minha pequena cama dupla olhando para o relógio na minha cabeceira. Com exceção das lágrimas silenciosas escapando pelo meu rosto, eu estava aqui sentada imóvel, observando enquanto os minutos passavam em uma velocidade torturantemente lenta.

Como isso pôde acontecer comigo? Duas horas atrás eu estava no chuveiro cantarolando alguma música cheia de vida de Celine Dion do Titanic. Eu nunca cantarolava. Eu tirava sarro de pessoas que cantarolavam e, implacavelmente, tirava sarro de pessoas que cantarolavam no chuveiro. Mas estar nos braços de Edward a noite toda fez isso comigo. Ser amada por ele e amá-lo de volta me fez cantarolar no chuveiro.

Minha mente não podia imaginar ser capaz de me afastar de Edward agora. Toda a minha vida eu senti como se uma das peças do quebra-cabeça da minha existência estivesse faltando. Quando eu era criança, eu culpei o fato de que minha mãe me abandonou. Quando adolescente, eu passei pelos problemas com a minha mãe e decidi que era o meu desejo de sair de Forks e fazer algo por mim mesma. Quando eu consegui meu emprego do sonho na Random House e o vazio ainda estava lá, eu simplesmente percebi que isso significava que eu era uma daquelas pessoas que nunca seria feliz e eu aprendi a viver com esse vazio dentro de mim.

Quando voltei para Forks, essa peça do quebra-cabeça que faltava ainda estava lá, mas agora eu sentia como se todas as arestas desse ponto em branco estivessem cercadas pelas chamas e isso queimava a minha alma quebrada. A primeira vez que senti a chama diminuir foi quando Edward me beijou no corredor da casa dos Cullen, então em seus braços em Los Angeles, depois, novamente, dançando com ele no baile de gala e, depois, quando Edward me disse que me amava o vazio desapareceu como se a peça final do quebra-cabeça tivesse sido colocada no lugar. Agora, com ele, eu estava completa.

Meu corpo começou a convulsionar liberando os soluços enclausurados que eu estive segurando por quase uma hora. Caí de lado e enterrei meu rosto no meu travesseiro, não querendo que Charlie ouvisse meus soluços. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era ter que falar sobre isso. Falar sobre isso seria admitir que isso realmente aconteceria.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

O celular que eu tinha agarrado na minha mão começou a vibrar, puxando-me para longe da minha histeria. Eu não tinha percebido que eu o estava segurando desde que a conversa com meu chefe tinha terminado. Rolando sobre minhas costas, eu tentei limpar a minha visão enxugando as poças de lágrimas nos olhos. Olhei para o identificador de chamadas e vi que era Edward. Meu coração apertou ainda mais, sabendo que eu teria que deixá-lo. Eu rapidamente tomei um par de longas respirações controladas antes de atender o telefone.

Limpando minha garganta, fiz o meu melhor para parecer normal, mas tudo o que me escapou dos lábios foi um estrangulado, "Olá?"

"O que há de errado? James está aí? Você está machucada?" Edward parecia assustado e desesperado. Eu não queria que ele ficasse preocupado comigo.

"Nada, nada aconteceu com James." Eu continuei com a minha respiração profunda tentando conter meu choro.

"Bella, algo está errado, me diga o que está errado".

"Eu... Eu estou..." As comportas tinham sido liberadas e eu não conseguia segurar. "Edward, eu estou voltando para Los Angeles".

Edward não respondeu e eu bati minha mão sobre a minha boca tentando amordaçar o meu choro.

"Você quis dizer que você está voltando para L.A.?" Eu mal ouvi a pergunta que ele mal tinha sussurrado.

Eu me encolhi ao ouvir sua voz vazia. Eu caí de volta no meu travesseiro e me enrolei em posição fetal. "Sim." Eu raspei e suguei em uma respiração alta.

O silêncio permaneceu enquanto os minutos se passaram. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não sabia o que pensar da sua resposta. Eu queria que ele fizesse alguma coisa, gritasse, desligasse, me dissesse que estava bom, mas, acima de tudo, eu queria que ele me dissesse que ele não queria que eu fosse. Em vez disso, era só silêncio, e eu poderia cortar a tensão com uma faca, embora não estivéssemos sequer no mesmo prédio. Eu precisava saber o que ele estava pensando.

"Edward, eu não sei o que dizer. Eu preciso saber-".

"Você pode esperar um segundo, Bella?" Sua voz era de repente muito forte e profissional.

"Claro".

"Obrigado".

Eu podia ouvir vagamente duas vozes profundas falando através do telefone e eu apenas fiquei ali em silêncio à espera de Edward voltar. Eu esperava que ele tivesse algo a me dizer. Talvez antes ele estivesse perdido em seus pensamentos e agora que ele tinha sido abalado pelos seus pensamentos, ele teria algo a dizer.

"Bella, você ainda está aí?"

"Uh huh." Eu murmurei, ainda não tendo o controle total da minha voz.

"Eu preciso ir. Eles precisam de mim em uma cirurgia de emergência. Ainda posso passar aí depois do trabalho?" Ele perguntou hesitante. Por que ele acha que eu não quero que ele venha?

"Claro".

"Ok, não será antes das sete, ou algo assim. Vou levar o jantar. Comida chinesa está bom?"

"Parece ótimo".

"Certo, eu vejo você hoje à noite. Adeus, Bella".

Quando ele disse as palavras de despedida para mim, eu senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. "Tchau".

Ao mesmo tempo, eu desliguei o telefone e rolei meu rosto no travesseiro e chorei até cair no sono.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Um gemido alto escapou da minha boca quando rolei na cama, sentindo a queimação em meus olhos por chorar demais. "O quê?" Eu gritei para fora com a voz rouca.

"Bella, nós precisamos ir até a delegacia encontrar com Emmett".

Outro gemido ressoou no meu peito. Por que eu não podia simplesmente ficar neste quarto para sempre? Fingir que toda essa merda com James não estava acontecendo. Finja que eu não poderia estar perdendo o meu trabalho. Fingir que Edward não estava chateado comigo. "Eu descerei em um minuto." Eu murmurei enquanto levantei-me da cama mantendo as costas para a porta.

Charlie e eu realmente não dissemos nada no caminho para a delegacia. Essa era uma das coisas boas sobre Charlie, ele não pairava, ou forçava uma conversa desconfortável. A viagem até a delegacia terminou muito mais rápido do que eu gostaria, mas acho que não há tal coisa como uma longa viagem dentro de Forks. A delegacia estava tranqüila enquanto eu passava pelas portas. Eu não esperei por ninguém para me dirigir, eu só fui direto ao escritório de Emmett. Eu podia ouvir Charlie atrás de mim fazendo pequenas conversas com os outros policiais. Emmett estava debruçado sobre alguns papéis. Ele parecia exatamente como na escola. Sua mão esquerda curvada sobre o topo de seu papel firmemente segurando a caneta, a cabeça baixa perto do papel, com a testa franzida em profunda concentração.

"Hey, Em." Eu anunciei batendo suavemente no batente da porta.

Ele levantou os olhos para a porta, mas não alterou sua posição, e então um sorriso largo espreitou em seu rosto. "Ei, Bella você está sobrevivendo?

"Yup." Eu disse dando um estalo no 'p' no final. Emmett apontou para a cadeira na frente dele e eu aproveitei o convite e sentei-me.

"Você quer se apressar e acabar logo com isso?"

"Por favor." Implorei. Emmett me deu um sorriso conhecedor e compassivo. Descartando sua caneta, ele levantou da sua cadeira e caminhou ao redor da mesa e passou os braços em volta de mim, levantando-me do chão em um apertado abraço de urso. Depois de um minuto ele me colocou para baixo. Não sei por que, mas seu gesto amável fez meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Você parecia que precisava de um desses." Ele disse, estendendo a mão e enxugando uma lágrima que escapou do meu olho. Emmett era muito mais compassivo do que as pessoas lhe davam crédito. Às vezes eu jurava que a família Cullen inteira era tanto vidente, como leitores de mente - eles estavam tão em sintonia com todos à sua volta.

Emmett sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha e eu segui seu exemplo, sentando na minha. Então ele trocou sua cadeira para que ele ficasse à minha frente e inclinou-se apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

"Okay, Bella, aqui está o negócio. Estávamos certos antes sobre não haver nada que possamos fazer sobre James ainda porque nós simplesmente não temos nada sobre ele. Aqui está como eu gostaria que isso tudo acontecesse. Nós estamos consideravelmente certos que ele vai se calar por alguns dias porque ele provavelmente sabe que você o reconheceu. Então, na segunda-feira, nós queremos que você comece a correr novamente sozinha, à sua hora habitual." Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou, eu não podia acreditar que ele estava me pedindo para ser a presa da pessoa mais louca que já conheci.

"Acalme-se." Ele disse, descansando a mão no meu joelho. "Teremos uma rota traçada e em incrementos curtos em todo o seu percurso, eu, seu pai, e outros oficiais à paisana estaremos observando. Nós não deixaremos nada acontecer com você. Mas, aqui é a parte mais difícil, Bella, nós não podemos prendê-lo por se dirigir a você. Então, vamos ter que deixá-lo se aproximar de você e ele tem que ameaçá-la, ou tentar levá-la pela força física antes de podermos ter quaisquer acusações sérias contra ele." Emmett ficou olhando para minha cara tentando ler a minha reação ao seu plano.

Tomei várias respirações longas para acalmar meus nervos. "Então, o que acontece se ele se aproxima de mim quando estou entre os incrementos de proteção?"

"Nós colocaremos uma escuta em você. Então seremos capazes de ouvir tudo o que se passa. Vamos manter a rota curta, então a distância entre os agentes será muito pequena. Na verdade, um de nós deve ser capaz de vê-la em todos os momentos. Nós não vamos deixar nada acontecer com você. Eu prometo." E eu confiava nele. Eu sabia que Emmett me amava como uma irmã e eu sabia que ele nunca deixaria que nada acontecesse comigo, nem Charlie deixaria.

"Bem, eu tenho que estar em L.A. na sexta-feira e não volto até segunda-feira. Podemos adiá-lo até terça-feira?"

"Por que você está indo para L.A.?"

"Conversei com o meu chefe hoje e nós precisamos resolver alguns problemas, estou pensando em ficar no fim de semana, no caso de eu precisar encontrar um lugar para morar lá".

Os olhos de Emmett cresceram duas vezes seu tamanho natural. "Você está voltando para L.A.?"

Balançando minha cabeça, eu olhava para os meus dedos entrelaçados. "Provavelmente".

Segundos depois, ouvi um suspiro alto deixar o peito de Emmett. "Bella," olhei para os olhos perfurantes e preocupados de Emmett. "Edward sabe?"

"Mais ou menos".

"Ele realmente se importa com você, você sabe." Eu nunca tinha visto Emmett parecer tão preocupado com Edward antes. Isso fez minha garganta se contrair em meu pescoço. Eu apenas dei a ele um aceno de cabeça em resposta. "Bem, me ligue quando seus planos forem mais concretos e, em seguida, podemos fazer o nosso arranjo." Emmett se levantou e eu me levantei do meu assento também. Ele colocou um braço gigante ao redor do meu ombro. "Tudo vai dar certo. Vá para casa e durma um pouco, você parece que precisa disso".

"Você não sabe que é uma coisa rude para dizer a uma garota? Eu sei que mamãe lhe ensinou melhor do que isso." Ouvi o discurso da minha melhor amiga atrás de mim e não pude evitar o pequeno sorriso que penetrou no meu rosto. Antes que eu pudesse me virar, eu estava cercada em um abraço muito necessário de Alice. A diferença entre um abraço de Alice e um abraço de Emmett era como abraçar um bebê macaco e abraçar um gorila.

"Oi, querida, como você está? Desculpe por não estar aqui para você mais cedo. Aparentemente, os meus irmãos idiotas não acharam que eu deveria saber o que está acontecendo com minha melhor amiga".

"Pshhh, como se Bella precisasse de uma pequena chata a irritando quando ela precisa ir e descansar um pouco".

Alice revirou os olhos para Emmett e uniu seu braço com o meu levando-nos para fora do escritório. Assim que nós cruzamos o batente da porta, Emmett me chamou.

"Bella, você acha que seu chefe poderia manter em segredo toda essa situação de James até chegarmos a uma resolução? Se James descobre que você foi ao seu chefe, ele vai saber que você provavelmente foi à polícia. Eu meio que tenho que cuidar disso, ou meu irmãozinho pode se meter em confusão cuidando disso por conta própria".

Agora foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. "Sim, ele já me disse que vai mantê-lo entre nós até que a situação seja resolvida".

Antes que outra palavra pudesse ser falada, Alice arrastou-me do escritório e para seu carro. Quando passei por Charlie, eu gritei um adeus por cima do meu ombro, já que Alice não tinha a intenção de abrandar.

Alice e eu passamos a próxima hora no meu sofá da sala conversando, rindo e chorando enquanto eu contava a ela tudo, a partir de Port Angeles e James, a minha noite com Edward e nossas declarações, a ligação com o meu chefe e, em seguida, o telefonema com Edward. Alice era a melhor amiga que uma garota poderia pedir. Ela sentou e ouviu e me deixou tirar tudo que eu estava segurando por dentro. Ela me abraçou quando eu chorei. Ela deixou algum linguajar colorido escapar da sua boca quando eu disse a ela sobre James e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos quando eu lhe disse sobre Edward. Alice estava sempre ciente de qual a melhor coisa a fazer para mim. Ela ouviu atentamente, ela me empurrou, ela gritou comigo, ela me abraçou e me fez rir. Era como se ela tivesse uma máquina construída nela que dizia a ela exatamente o que fazer para me fazer feliz. Pensando quão maravilhosa amiga Alice era, minha tristeza dobrou, percebendo que não só eu perderia Edward de novo, mas também minha melhor amiga.

"Você sabe o que precisamos? Precisamos de um Dr. Pepper gigante e alguns cookies saídos do forno." Alice cuspiu em sua voz mais animada.

"Você é brilhante, você sabe disso?"

"Oh, eu sei. Vamos." Alice pulou do sofá me puxando junto com ela.

O elegante Porsche amarelo de Alice apitou quando ela destravou as portas, seu carro grudava como um polegar dolorido nessa pequena cidade. Alice sempre se destacou nesta cidade também, então eu acho que era apropriado. Dirigindo pela cidade a uma velocidade terrível, ela nos levou para o Mercado Forks Thrifty em segundos. Eu tinha certeza que para os espectadores, o carro de Alice voando pela cidade parecia uma mancha de sol. Eu saí do carro sentindo-me da mesma maneira que como se eu tivesse saído de uma montanha-russa, enjoada e tendo que rastejar para fora de um lugar tão baixo para o chão.

"Vamos, Bella. Você parece uma velhinha que luta para sair do meu carro." Alice riu.

"Fique quieta, isso seria muito mais fácil se eu não me sentisse tão horrível depois da sua condução imprudente. Eu dirijo na próxima vez." Eu corri para apanhar Alice, ligando meu braço ao dela.

"Alice?" Perguntei a contragosto.

"Hmmm? Ela perguntou enquanto tirava a nossa seleção de massa de cookie.

"O que você acha que vai acontecer comigo e Edward se eu for?"

Alice nem sequer olhou para mim. "Você não está indo." Alice disse com muita naturalidade.

"Alice, eu amo meu trabalho. Eu sou boa no que faço. Eu tenho que ir onde o meu chefe me quer. O que eu vou fazer, ficar aqui e trabalhar na biblioteca de Forks? Eu quero mais que isso".

Alice se virou e me olhou com um olhar de frustração combinado com derrota. "Se você disser isso a Edward, ele não irá impedi-la. Ele não vai pedir-lhe para desistir da sua vida e algo que você ama por ele. Ele é muito altruísta dessa maneira".

"Eu meio que estou contando com isso." Alice olhou para mim perplexa. "É mais fácil deixá-lo do que seria tê-lo me deixando, uma vez que a novidade do produto do nosso relacionamento acabasse".

Um suspiro de frustração deixou a boca de Alice enquanto ela pegava a massa de cookie. Revirando os olhos, ela ergueu-a para mim. "Eu acho que nós definitivamente precisamos de caramelo com recheio de chocolate esta noite." Concordando com a cabeça, peguei o dinheiro e ela me arrastou mais abaixo para a seção de refrigerados.

Alice estendeu a mão e agarrou sua Diet Coke e minha Dr. Pepper. "Bella, isso vai esmagá-lo".

"Ele não parecia tão rasgado sobre isso no telefone. Além disso, ele teria se enjoado de mim em um par de meses".

"Ugh." Alice parou no meio do balcão e virou-se, penetrando-me com seu olhar zangado. "Por que você nunca se vê claramente, Bella?"

"Você é minha melhor amiga, Alice. É claro que você me vê como mais do que eu sou. Edward... Edward é... ele é uma das mais belas criaturas na terra, ele é bem sucedido, ele é inteligente, atlético, e ele é o sonho de toda mulher virando realidade. Confie em mim, mesmo em uma cidade como esta ele não ficará sozinho por muito tempo." Eu dei-lhe um pequeno olhar para baixo quando ela desafiou meu olhar. "Vamos, eu quero alguns cookies e talvez nós possamos enganchar essa Dr. Pepper para mim como um gotejamento IV." Eu gritei por cima do meu ombro enquanto caminhava para o caixa. Ouvi-a murmurando algo que soava como, nojento, atrás de mim.

Alice e eu ficamos em silêncio na rápida viagem para casa. Eu sabia que Alice só queria me convencer a ficar, e ela sabia que eu tinha terminado de falar sobre isso, e ela deixou isso passar. Estávamos de volta à minha casa em apenas um par de minutos, então eu não tive que evitar a estranheza por muito tempo.

Alice estacionou ao longo da calçada e lá estava Edward sentado nos degraus da varanda com uma sacola estabelecida entre seus pés. Ele parecia exausto apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e a cabeça pendurada para baixo.

"Merda, eu esqueci que Edward estava vindo e trazendo o jantar." Eu disse olhando para cima apologeticamente para Alice.

"Tudo bem, eu preciso ir embora, então eu não vou matá-la, de qualquer maneira." Eu me virei para Alice, chocada com suas palavras e ela apenas piscou para mim, levantando a boca num meio sorriso. "Vocês dois realmente precisam conversar, e eu estou levando a massa de cookie." Nós duas começamos a rir e ela se aproximou e puxou a minha Dr. Pepper e entregou-a para mim. "Aqui, eu acho que você vai precisar disso".

Inclinei-me sobre o console e abracei Alice. "Obrigada, Alice, você é a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter".

"Eu sei, agora saia daqui." Rapidamente, saí do carro.

Uma vez que saí do carro e agarrei minha Dr. Pepper, eu bati a porta. A cabeça de Edward levantou ao som da porta do carro e seus olhos em pânico fixaram nos meus. O ronronar do motor de Alice desapareceu quando ela se afastou da rua.

Meus olhos nunca deixaram os de Edward enquanto eu estava ali, imóvel. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não podia desviar o olhar dele, ou me mover do meu lugar na grama. Em um movimento fluido, Edward levantou-se da varanda e deu passos largos na grama em minha direção. Como pode um homem fazer uma camiseta e um par de jeans parecer uma obra de arte? Apenas Edward podia. Antes que eu pudesse sequer destravar nosso transe, ele estava me puxando para seus braços e me esmagando contra seu peito. Meus dedos se agarraram às costas da sua camisa.

Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça e respirou fundo. "Onde você estava? Eu estava tão preocupado." Ele disse, falando no meu cabelo.

"Alice e eu corremos ao mercado para comprar refrigerante".

"Bella, eu não sabia onde você estava. A casa estava vazia e você não estava atendendo o seu telefone. Eu pensei que algo tinha acontecido com você, nunca mais faça isso comigo de novo." De repente, eu estava muito consciente do coração de Edward batendo contra sua caixa torácica.

"Alice me arrastou para fora de casa e eu não peguei meu telefone. Desculpe, Edward. Eu não quero que você se preocupe comigo assim." As mãos de Edward deslizaram para cobrir os lados do meu rosto, me forçando a olhar nos olhos dele.

"Bella, eu te amo. Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você." Em seguida, seus lábios estavam nos meus. Seu beijo foi desesperado e faminto. Eu poderia dizer que ele ainda estava se recuperando de pensar que alguma coisa tinha acontecido comigo. Eu o beijei de volta com tudo em mim, tentando tranqüilizá-lo da minha segurança e meu amor incontrolável.

Edward se afastou um pouco, descansando sua testa contra a minha. "Venha, vamos para dentro. O jantar provavelmente está frio e eu estou morrendo de fome".

"Eu também." Edward baixou sua mão para o lado do meu braço e entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus, me levando para a casa.

Caminhamos pela sala escura e para a cozinha e eu acendi as luzes. Edward foi direto para a mesa retirando todos os recipientes diferentes de comida chinesa gordurosa enquanto eu me dirigi para os armários e peguei alguns pratos e uma bebida para Edward.

Quando eu arrumei tudo em cima da mesa, Edward olhou para mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei na defensiva.

"Você não vai compartilhar?"

"Compartilhar o quê?" Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando.

"Por que eu recebo uma garrafa de água e você terá um Dr. Pepper?" Ele perguntou maliciosamente olhando minha bebida.

De repente, ocorreu-me o que ele estava pedindo e eu senti um sorriso crescer no meu rosto. "Olha, eu sei que eu disse que te amava, mas compartilhar meu doce néctar é um campo de jogo completamente diferente." Eu dei a ele o meu melhor olhar de cachorrinho. "Mas, se você realmente quer, eu vou compartilhar com você".

"Não, esqueça, eu só queria ver se você compartilharia se eu pedisse." Ele disse me dando uma piscadinha sexy enquanto afundava em sua cadeira. Nós dois começamos a pegar a comida e empilhamos nossos pratos com macarrão, arroz, frango e carne.

"Então, como foi trabalhar hoje?"

"Eu estava muito ocupado hoje. Eu tive três cirurgias diferentes e um par de pacientes para encontrar. Eu não tenho sequer comido desde o café da manhã".

"Isso é péssimo, você deve estar morrendo de fome."

"Eh, a vantagem de um dia atarefado é que passa muito rápido. Ei, como foi com Emmett hoje?"

"Uhm, tudo bem. O plano é que, na segunda-feira eu irei para a minha corrida matinal e agentes da polícia e meu pai serão colocados em todo o meu percurso e se, ou quando, James aparecer, eles vão esperar até que ele faça alguma coisa para que nós possamos mudá-lo e eles virão e o prenderão".

Edward ficou em silêncio. Depois de um segundo, olhei para cima para vê-lo olhando para mim, garfo no ar e mandíbula aberta.

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"Absolutamente não!" Edward largou o garfo no prato e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Absolutamente não, o quê?"

"Você não vai sair correndo sozinha e colocar-se nos braços do perigo intencionalmente. Não com um psicopata tentando localizá-la".

"Você está sendo ridículo. Haverá policiais de olhos de mim em todos os momentos e eu terei uma escuta".

"Eu não me importo, isso não é o suficiente, eu vou com você".

"Sim, isso vai ser efetivo. Como se James realmente se aproximaria de mim com você ao meu lado. Olha, Edward, eu sei o que você está dizendo, mas a única maneira de se livrar dele é deixá-lo pensar que ele me pegou".

"Não!"

De repente, eu era aquela cruzando os braços sobre o peito parecendo irritada. "Não é realmente a sua decisão a tomar." Nós olhamos um para o outro, esperando para ver quem se renderia primeiro.

"Tudo bem, vou conversar com Emmett mais tarde. Ele é o único realmente responsável por esta situação. A decisão não é realmente sua".

Ele estava realmente ficando sob minha pele. Edward exagerado não era o meu favorito. Meu garfo retiniu ruidosamente contra o meu prato enquanto eu esfaqueei com força em minha comida, ao mesmo tempo dando-lhe um olhar enojado.

Finalmente, ele olhou para cima com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, agindo como se ele não me ouvisse assassinar o meu jantar, ou percebesse o olhar de raiva. "As meninas têm seu recital de dança amanhã à noite. Você vem comigo? Eu sei que elas realmente gostariam de você lá".

Uma bufada alta escapou do meu nariz e boca em sinal de rendição. Eu nunca poderia ficar brava com esse homem. "Claro que eu estarei lá. Eu não perderia por nada. A que horas?"

"É às seis, e se você quiser, a família sairá para jantar depois".

Eu concordei e levantei-me da mesa, limpando meus pratos. "Parece ótimo".

Havia vários pratos na pia, então abri a máquina de lavar para jogá-los todos dentro. Enquanto eu estava lavando meu prato, eu senti o corpo de Edward pressionar minhas costas e suas mãos descerem sobre o balcão ao meu lado. Eu me senti como se ele estivesse prendendo-me contra a pia, e eu não me importava nada. Sua cabeça inclinou-se no meu ombro e meu corpo acalmou no local, com exceção da minha respiração.

Edward inclinou sua cabeça, escovando seus lábios contra meu ouvido enquanto ele falava. "Bella, quando você vai falar comigo?"

A respiração que eu não tinha percebido que eu estava segurando escapou dos meus lábios. "Nós estivemos falando".

"Não sobre a nossa conversa por telefone esta tarde".

Meu coração acelerado bateu em câmera lenta. Eu abaixei e comecei a enxaguar os pratos novamente.

"Ignorá-lo não vai fazer isso ir embora. Você vai se mudar para Los Angeles?"

Não querendo falar, eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo meu rosto esfregar para frente e para trás contra o dele. Edward deu um passo para trás, ainda mantendo as mãos sobre o balcão. Ele descansou o alto de sua cabeça contra o meio das minhas costas.

"Por quê?" Ele sussurrou.

"Eles me ofereceram uma promoção, e James é realmente o maior cliente aqui e se eu não estou trabalhando com ele, não há realmente uma necessidade forte para eu estar aqui".

"Mas, você poderia ficar aqui se você quisesse?" O calor que veio da cabeça de Edward e se espalhava através da minha camisa e corpo era uma distração.

"Eu perderia a minha chance de promoção. Eu tenho trabalhado para isso a minha vida inteira. Eu não posso seguir em frente na minha carreira ficando aqui".

"E quanto a nós?"

"Eu não sei. Podíamos fazê-lo funcionar, não podemos?"

"O que você quer Bella? O que vai fazê-la feliz? Porque se você não vai ser feliz aqui comigo, eu entendi. Eu não quero que você olhe para trás e se pergunte 'e se', ou se ressinta comigo quando você não tiver a carreira que você queria".

"Eu sei. Mas, e se eu assumir o cargo e esta relação não funcionar a longa distância? Eu poderia ser infeliz o resto da minha vida, ou fazer o 'e se' sobre você também. Eu perco, não importa o que eu decidir." Joguei minha cabeça para trás e soltei um gemido alto. "Eu não posso vencer".

"Quando eles querem você?"

"Eles me querem lá na sexta-feira para discutir a promoção e então vamos decidir a partir daí o que eu vou fazer".

A cabeça de Edward assentiu contra as minhas costas. "Bem, parece que você tem uma grande decisão a fazer e eu não posso fazer isso por você." Virei-me ao redor para que eu ficasse de frente para ele. Meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Edward olhou para o meu rosto parecendo como se estivesse tão quebrado sobre isso como eu estava.

"Diga-me o que fazer. Eu não sei o que fazer." Eu sabia qual o real motivo de eu não conseguia decidir. Mãos para baixo, a minha decisão era facilmente ficar com Edward. Eu o queria para o resto da minha vida. Por que eu me afastaria dele? Mas havia uma parte muito grande de mim que ainda sentia como se ele estivesse fora do meu alcance. E se eu deixasse passar esta chance e ele percebesse que podia fazer melhor mais tarde? Eu teria desistido de uma oportunidade de carreira que talvez nunca voltasse. Então eu estaria sozinha e sem emprego. Eu sabia que não queria ficar em Forks sem ele. Essa decisão teria sido muito mais fácil se ele me pedisse para ficar.

"Eu não posso." Ele disse olhando para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Essa foi a minha resposta. Se ele realmente quisesse que eu ficasse, ele teria me pedido. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para os seus sapatos.

"Okay".

Os dedos de Edward deslizavam para cima e para baixo a minha espinha. Eu estendi minha mão e envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Por que eu me sentia como se eu já o estivesse perdendo? Eu olhei nos olhos dele e senti que nós dois estávamos pedindo para o outro alguma coisa, mas nenhum de nós sabia o que era. Eu puxei seu pescoço e ele me capturou. Os lábios macios de Edward acariciaram os meus uma e outra vez, bitocas castas entremeadas com longos beijos apaixonados. Edward tinha me pregado contra o armário e pia e o peso do seu corpo contra o meu era excitante. Meus dedos cavaram no cabelo na sua nuca e um gemido escapou da sua boca.

O telefone celular de Edward começou a tocar e ele se afastou de mim. "É do hospital." Ele ofegou. Edward limpou a garganta antes de atender o telefone e saiu da cozinha.

Acabei limpando a louça e tentando fazer com que a minha respiração e corpo voltassem ao controle. Eu estava carregando o último prato quando sua voz aveludada me interrompeu.

"Eu acho que meu dia não acabou, tenho que voltar ao hospital. Sinto muito. Você vai ficar bem, sozinha?"

"Eu ficarei bem." Comecei a segui-lo até a porta da frente.

Edward abriu a porta e então virou para mim. Ele colocou uma mão atrás da minha orelha e me puxou para ele colocando um beijo suave nos meus lábios. "Tchau".

"Tchau." Eu senti um caroço crescendo em minha garganta. Eu rapidamente deixei cair o meu olhar para o chão e vi os seus pés se virarem e afastarem da porta.

Edward virou-se quando eu estava prestes a fechar a porta. "A propósito, eu já liguei para Charlie. Ele estará em casa em poucos minutos." Ele sorriu para o meu rolar de olhos e se virou em direção ao seu carro.

Quando a porta se fechou, eu coloquei minha cabeça contra ela, deixando as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos. Fiquei surpresa quando senti a maçaneta começar a se mover debaixo da minha mão. Eu fui para trás e abri a porta.

Edward estava na porta com as mãos para cima contra os lados opostos do batente. "Bella, eu vou fazer algo realmente egoísta aqui." Eu rapidamente enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto e olhei para ele totalmente confusa. Ele deu um passo em minha direção, fechando a distância, e então tomou mais um passo forçando-me contra a parede atrás da porta. Gentilmente, ele estendeu a mão e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Fique." Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro de um pedido. "Fique, fique por mim. Esta é provavelmente a coisa mais egoísta que eu já pedi a alguém, mas eu não posso te perder." Eu abri minha boca para falar e ele me beijou em vez disso. "Apenas pense nisso. Ligo para você mais tarde".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*suspira*_

_Lindo esse finalzinho... o que será que a Bella vai fazer?_

_Eu tinha prometido o cap. no domingo, mas ele era maior do que eu pensava e eu não consegui traduzir a tempo. Pretendo postar o próximo na sexta-feira, mas isso só vai acontecer se tiver pelo menos 15 reviews! Mais de 30 pessoas tem essa fic nos seus favoritos, então estou sendo modesta no pedido... O tempo que vc´s gastam pra deixar uma review é muito menor do que eu gasto para traduzir! E eu postei 7 caps. em duas semanas, então ou vc´s colaboram tb, ou eu não vou mais postar com tanta freqüência, voltará a ser apenas 1 por semana... a opção é de vc´s!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Viagem à Los Angeles

**Capítulo 25 – Viagem à Los Angeles**

**BPOV**

Chutar meus cobertores para fora, virar, mexer meu travesseiro, virar, puxar para cima os cobertores, e repetir. Este era o padrão que eu vinha seguindo na última hora que eu estava na cama. Eu estava num turbilhão. Metade do meu cérebro estava me dizendo para ir para Los Angeles, esta promoção era um grande negócio. _Eu trabalhei minha vida inteira para chegar até aqui e estabelecer-me e então, talvez - um dia - escrever o meu próprio livro. Mas, por que eu escolheria um trabalho sobre o homem que eu amei a minha vida inteira?_ Minha mente continuava em guerra contra si mesma ao longo destes dois pontos, deixando-me completamente louca, afastando-me do sono que eu precisava desesperadamente.

Meu coração também estava dividido em dois. Meu lado protetor estava me dizendo para proteger meu coração, sabendo que se Edward o quebrasse, eu nunca me recuperaria. A parte do meu coração cheio de amor por Edward me disse que eu quebraria se eu o deixasse.

Meu corpo, bem, meu corpo não foi despedaçado em tudo, mas queria ficar nos braços de Edward até o dia em que eu morresse. Momentos como estes eram quando eu desejava ser um homem. Homens, de alguma forma, têm uma capacidade de simplesmente desligar seu cérebro. Isso era impossível para mim.

Frustrada e cansada de tentar adormecer, enfiei o cobertor e lençol para o fundo da cama usando apenas meus pés. Não mais protegida pelo meu cobertor, o ar frio causou arrepios correndo por todo o meu corpo. Rapidamente, arrastei meus pés sobre o chão frio de madeira até o meu armário e peguei uns chinelos velhos desgastados que eu tinha deixado para trás quando fui para a faculdade. Assistir um filme que eu vi uma centena de vezes parecia sempre me colocar para dormir e forçar meu cérebro a se focar. Agarrei a maçaneta pronta para descer as escadas quando ouvi meu celular zumbindo no meu criado-mudo. Imaginando quem seria me ligando às 10:30, corri até o telefone. Era uma mensagem de texto.

_Se você ainda estiver acordada, me ligue. Se você não estiver... Eu te amo. Edward_

Não houve como impedir o sorriso de menininha que se espalhou pelo meu rosto, ou o gritinho embaraçoso que escapou dos meus lábios quando me joguei de volta na cama e comecei a puxar meus cobertores, ao mesmo tempo incapaz de parar de reler o texto de Edward uma e outra vez. Empurrei o pequeno botão verde duas vezes e esperei muito impacientemente enquanto o telefone tocava. Meus dentes batiam e meu corpo tremia. Puxando meus cobertores apertados em volta de mim, eu não tinha certeza se era o ar frio, ou a minha emoção que causou a reação.

"Hey, Bella." Sua voz aveludada ronronou através do telefone, fazendo com que o meu pescoço todo formigasse.

"Hey, você! Você acabou de sair do hospital?"

"Sim, eu te acordei?"

"Não, meu cérebro está muito ligado para dormir. Eu realmente preciso de uma boa corrida, mas você provavelmente está cansado demais para uma corrida matinal amanhã, hein?" Perguntei relutantemente. Momentos como estes faziam a minha incapacidade de correr sozinha muito frustrante. Eu me senti culpada pedindo a Edward, mas ninguém mais iria comigo.

"Correr seria bom. Você me quer aí às seis?"

"Sim." Eu disse enquanto rolava sobre o meu lado, aninhando na minha cama, desejando que ele estivesse aqui comigo.

"O que deixou o seu cérebro todo ligado?" Edward perguntou parecendo preocupado.

"Nada realmente, há esse cara - você não o conhece - mas me foi oferecida essa posição no trabalho e é realmente uma grande coisa para mim Mas, como eu disse, há esse cara que eu estou tipo perdidamente apaixonada e eu não quero deixá-lo." Eu tentei soar o mais casual possível.

"Verdade, o que é que você sentiria falta desse cara?" Oh, ele quer muito que eu acaricie seu ego agora.

"Bem, ele é um grande corredor, a única pessoa que pode chegar perto de acompanhar-me." Eu ouvi uma pequena risada escapar da sua escuta silenciosa. "Ele e eu somos realmente bons amigos. Podemos falar sobre qualquer coisa, você sabe. Não há pretensões, nós nos conhecemos e não há problema em sermos nós mesmos." Eu fiz o meu melhor para reunir uma voz sexy e misteriosa. "Mas, o que eu mais sentiria falta seria seu corpo. A maneira como ele olha e se sente sob minhas mãos. A melhor parte é a maneira como me sinto quando ele me toca e me beija. Uau, eu não posso nem falar sobre isso sem querê-lo aqui comigo".

Através do receptor veio um gemido, "Bella, você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo agora".

Desesperadamente, eu lutei para manter minha risada na baía. "Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando, Edward?"

"Nada, estou em casa agora, então eu preciso tomar um banho e ir para a cama se eu estarei aí às seis." Eu comecei a rir. "Isso não é engraçado, boa-noite".

"Sim, é engraçado, boa-noite, e Edward... Eu te amo".

Ele não falou por alguns segundos, depois veio um macio, "Eu também".

Fechando meu telefone, deitei na minha cama com um sorriso que era incontrolável e, finalmente, caí num sono tranqüilo.

Depois que eu rapidamente tropecei através da minha rotina matinal, eu estava pronta para aliviar meus nervos e, finalmente, sair para encontrar Edward. Eu deveria ter ficado constrangida pela excitação evidente no meu rosto quando abri a porta, mas ele já sabia que eu o amava - certo? Eu puxei a porta fechando-a e firmei-me para encontrar os belos olhos verdes de Edward.

Só que, não me encontrei com os olhos verdes de Edward, me deparei com um SUV preto estacionado do outro lado da rua. As janelas eram tingidas tão escuras que eu não podia ver James, mas eu sabia que ele estava lá sentado me olhando. Meu coração estava disparado e meus sentidos foram subitamente aumentados. Eu podia ouvir o estranho silêncio dos bosques que circundavam a minha casa. O sol não tinha rompido as nuvens ainda, então ainda estava bastante escuro a essa hora da manhã. Eu queria voltar para a casa, mas eu tinha trancado a porta atrás de mim. Havia uma chave escondida no beiral da varanda, mas eu não estava disposta a recuperá-la na frente de James.

Olhando para o meu carro na garagem, perguntei-me se eu poderia ir até lá e manter a buzina pressionada antes que ele pudesse chegar até mim, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar se o carro estava trancado. Se estivesse, eu estaria presa muito mais perto de James. A porta do temido veículo abriu, puxando-me dos pensamentos de fuga. Meu coração acelerou para um nível além do que eu jamais tinha sentido antes e eu tentava gritar, mas eu não podia fazer nenhum som deixar minha garganta.

O pé de James bateu no asfalto. Uma lágrima escapou do meu olho direito enquanto eu tentei gritar novamente, mas tudo o que saiu foi um sussurro, "Ajude!" Pressionando minhas costas mais para a porta, eu desesperadamente torcia e virava a maçaneta, rezando para ela se soltar.

Meus sentidos aguçados tomaram conhecimento do som de um carro rondando a esquina no fim da minha rua. De repente, duas coisas aconteceram simultaneamente. O carro rondando a esquina acelerou a uma velocidade perigosamente rápida e James saltou de volta em seu carro, cantando pneus pela rua. Tão logo o carro de James estava fora do meu campo de visão, meu corpo desistiu e eu caí na varanda, soluços aterrorizados escapando de dentro do meu peito.

Afogada no fundo dos meus lamentos, eu podia ouvir um monte de pneus chiando e acelerações de carro, e então ficou em silêncio por um momento antes que eu ouvi um carro cantando pneus de volta na rua. Com medo de que James estivesse retornando, eu pulei na tentativa de pegar a chave no beiral, mas tropecei nos meus próprios pés, batendo o lado da minha testa na grade da varanda.

"Bella, Bella, querida, por favor, abra seus olhos." Eu podia ouvir a voz de Edward, implorando e quebrada no meu ouvido. Ele parecia distante, como se ele estivesse falando comigo através de uma parede. "Charlie!" Ele gritou. "Charlie!" Ele gritou novamente.

Eu queria abrir meus olhos e olhar para a única pessoa no mundo que eu queria ver, mas eu não conseguia forçar meus olhos a abrirem. De repente, tomei consciência do meu corpo. Eu estava sendo abraçada e balançada para frente e para trás e eu sabia que era Edward me segurando porque eu podia sentir a corrente elétrica fluindo através do meu corpo começando onde suas mãos fizeram contato com as minhas costas e cabeça.

"Bella, abra os olhos. Venha, baby, eu preciso que você olhe para mim." Eu estava focando muito forte, tentando dar a ele o que ele quisesse, quando ele pediu-me daquela maneira.

Meus olhos começaram a se agitar e eu podia ver a silhueta de Edward, mas eu não conseguia distinguir seu rosto, havia algo em meus olhos. "Essa é uma boa menina. Bella, você está bem?"

"Minha cabeça, está latejando." Eu murmurei. A cara assustada de Edward entrou em foco enquanto ele enxugava minha cabeça e olhos.

"Eu sei, você tem um corte muito bom em sua cabeça. Bella, o que aconteceu?"

Minha boca se abriu para responder para Edward, mas a porta da frente foi aberta e, em um segundo, eu podia ver Charlie de pé por cima da cabeça de Edward.

"Edward, o que aconteceu?" Charlie parecia em pânico e com raiva.

"Eu não sei." Edward levantou-se da varanda, aninhando-me em seus braços. "Ela e eu deveríamos correr esta manhã. Eu estava um pouco atrasado. Quando virei a rua, vi a SUV preta na frente da casa." Edward virou para o lado enquanto ele me levava através da porta da casa, Charlie rapidamente em seus calcanhares.

"Eu tentei persegui-lo, mas ele estava muito rápido e eu queria voltar para Bella. Quando cheguei à casa, Bella estava inconsciente na varanda e sua cabeça estava coberta de sangue".

Edward gentilmente me deitou no sofá e depois ficou acima de mim, sem camisa, com um par de shorts de basquete situado perigosamente baixo em seus quadris. Seu rosto era uma colagem de emoções: pânico, medo, preocupação e, definitivamente, raiva. "Ela vai precisar de pontos. Você tem uma camiseta para me emprestar? Eu vou levá-la ao hospital e suturá-la".

Levantando e comprimindo a ponta de seu nariz, Edward recitou instruções para Charlie. De repente eu estava ciente de que o pano que limpou minha cabeça e, atualmente, estava contra o meu rosto era a camiseta de Edward. Charlie subiu correndo as escadas sem dizer nada.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado da minha cabeça, Edward levantou minha mão raspada e beijou minha palma, as costas da minha mão, cada um dos meus dedos e depois descansou minha palma contra sua bochecha. Seu rosto estava agora a centímetros do meu, seus olhos tão cheios de emoção que despertaram todas as emoções dentro de mim.

"Você me assustou, nunca mais faça isso comigo de novo." Ele piscou e me deu um sorriso forçado. "Bella... se eu... se algo acontecesse... eu apenas não posso nunca te perder." Sua cabeça balançou para frente e para trás enquanto ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Eu sabia que ele não estava falando apenas de James quando ele disse que não podia me perder.

Meus olhos começaram a sentir-se pesados enquanto eu estava deitada lá, olhando nos olhos de Edward, seus dedos esfregando gentilmente o lado do meu rosto.

"Bella, você não pode fechar os olhos. Você tem que ficar acordada, ok?" Eu balancei minha cabeça, mas sabia que eu estava à beira do sono.

Charlie entrou na sala entregando a Edward uma camiseta do Departamento de Polícia de Forks e eu assisti enquanto Edward colocou-a sobre seu peito.

"Bella, o que aconteceu, querida?" Charlie perguntou enquanto andava ao redor do sofá para ficar ao lado de Edward.

"Quando eu saí para correr, James estava lá. Eu tentei voltar para a casa, mas eu tinha trancado a porta atrás de mim." Minha voz começou a rachar e eu senti o pânico consumir-me outra vez. "Ele começou a sair do carro e eu fiquei tão assustada - Eu não conseguia me mover, ou gritar - Eu apenas fiquei ali. Então Edward veio e James foi embora. Eu tentei pegar a chave reserva, mas foi aí que eu caí. E então, Edward estava lá." Edward estava de volta de joelhos, enxugando minhas lágrimas e me tranqüilizando com os olhos. Quando Edward olhava para mim desta maneira, como se estivesse olhando profundamente em minha alma, nada podia me preocupar.

"Edward, por que você não leva Bella para o hospital? Eu vou correr para a delegacia e falar com Emmett. Você está trabalhando hoje?" Esses dois homens pareciam falar de mim e do que estava para acontecer comigo como se eu não estivesse mesmo aqui. Mas eu me sentia esgotada, eu não discutiria com eles.

"Sim, meu turno começa," Edward olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, "em cerca de uma hora".

Charlie balançou a cabeça. "Ok, então depois que eu tiver acabado com Emmett, eu vou buscar Bella".

"Ok".

Edward se inclinou e me levantou do sofá como se eu não pesasse mais do que um saco de mantimentos. Ele me embalou em seus braços e eu podia sentir seus músculos apertados ao longo do lado do meu corpo que pressionava contra ele. Ele e Charlie terminaram sua pequena conversa e então Edward me tinha no assento dianteiro de seu carro, dirigindo-me para o hospital.

Enquanto Edward dirigia eu não podia evitar de olhar para o seu belo rosto, sua impecável pele oliva colorida – quantas pessoas pareciam ter um bronzeado em uma cidade como Forks; sua perfeitamente forte e com a barba por fazer linha da mandíbula, que vi flexionar quando ele percebeu que eu estava olhando para ele; seus belos olhos verde-esmeralda, que agora me olhavam pelos cantos; aqueles lábios carnudos e deliciosos que pareciam seda contra os meus, eles estavam agora se contorcendo, não gostando que eu estava olhando sem dizer nada .

"O quê?" Ele latiu.

"Nada, eu só estava percebendo quantas vezes você teve que me resgatar desde que estou de volta".

"Eu sei. Eu nunca teria levado você como o tipo de menina como uma donzela em perigo".

"Cale-se, você sabe que eu não sou _esse_ tipo de menina".

"Talvez não no geral." Ele passou o carro para o estacionamento e puxou para a sua vaga no estacionamento do hospital. "Mas, eu acho que você gosta de _me_ ter cuidando de você".

Quando eu comecei a discutir, ele sorriu para a mancha de raiva na minha cara, silenciando meus lábios com seu dedo. "E, Bella, eu realmente gosto de cuidar de você." Então Edward se inclinou, colocando um beijo macio, suave e longo com seus lábios perfeitos contra os meus. Levou tudo em mim para não me lançar a ele. Ele se afastou lentamente e riu quando abriu a porta. Minha mente se perguntou o que era engraçado e então eu percebi que ainda estava sentada encostada no console com os olhos fechados.

_Maldição, por que este homem está me transformando em um grande clichê cafona?_

Recusando-me a deixá-lo carregar-me para dentro, Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura me permitindo andar para dentro do hospital. Levando-me diretamente para uma sala, ele me beijou na testa e, em seguida, disse que já voltaria. Meia hora depois ele voltou, vestido de uniforme, banho tomado e movendo uma bandeja de instrumentos.

"Eu vou suturá-la agora." Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele imediatamente começou a trabalhar na minha cabeça.

Edward foi rápido e eficiente e gentil. Os olhos dele piscavam quando ele focava na criação de minúsculos pontos na minha cabeça. Quando realmente se focou, ele revirou os lábios entre os dentes - absolutamente adorável. Eu imagino que todas as pacientes do sexo feminino em que ele trabalhou queriam mantê-lo do jeito que eu queria. Vendo-o como o Dr. Cullen, em ação, era um jogo totalmente novo de excitação. Meus dedos pastavam ao lado do tronco de Edward, que se inclinou sobre meu peito e rosto.

"Bella." Ele falou com firmeza. "Você quer acabar com uma grande cicatriz em seu rosto? Eu não posso focar o trabalho nas mãos se você está me tocando." Rindo, eu puxei minha mão.

Poucos minutos depois, Edward terminou e limpou meu rosto com um anti-séptico de cheiro forte. "Tudo bem, você está pronta. Isso levou nove pontos, mas acho que vai cicatrizar bem." Ele me entregou um espelho.

Relutantemente, eu levantei o espelho do meu rosto e vi agora o meu lembrete constante de James. No lado direito da minha testa havia um corte, que terminava em meu cabelo. "Eu o odeio." Eu sussurrei.

Edward me rodeou em seus braços, esfregando minhas costas. "Desculpe por estar atrasado. Se eu tivesse chegado na hora, nada disto teria acontecido".

Afastando-me, eu olhei em seus olhos. "Não seja ridículo. Se você não tivesse aparecido quando o fez, as coisas poderiam ter sido muito piores." Meus dedos tocaram sua nuca e senti os finos cabelos levantarem. Eu sorri, sabendo que eu tinha um efeito físico sobre Edward, do jeito que ele tinha em mim.

Charlie veio e me levou para casa depois que Edward me deu algumas instruções e prometeu me ligar mais tarde. Uma vez que nós estávamos em casa, Charlie me manteve acordada por mais uma hora, assim como Edward disse a ele para fazer. Então eu subi para uma soneca muito necessária. Eu acordei com a ligação de celular que Edward prometeu. Discutimos um pouco sobre se eu deveria, ou não, ir ao recital das meninas esta noite. Edward achava que eu deveria ficar em casa e eu me recusei a perder o recital, ou deixar as meninas para baixo. Eventualmente, eu disse a Edward que ele podia me pegar, ou eu poderia dirigir. É claro que a batalha foi vencida por mim. Minha cabeça latejava muito forte para eu fazer qualquer trabalho, então eu passei a maior parte do dia na cama e, em seguida, tomei um banho imediatamente antes do horário que Edward me pegaria.

Hoje a noite era como eu e Edward saindo como um casal para a sua família. Eu queria parecer bem, mesmo que eles já soubessem como eu era. Havia simplesmente algo sobre ser a namorada agora que me fez querer ficar mais bonita. Já que eu não era nenhum guru da moda, eu fui com uma roupa que Alice tinha comprado para mim.

Depois de puxar a legging preta super apertada, eu coloquei a blusa cor de vinho de gola alta que, felizmente, cobria minha bunda. Ninguém tinha uma bunda que pode ficar bem em calças tão apertadas. Enrolei o cinto preto largo ao redor da minha cintura e puxei minhas botas até o joelho. Sentindo-me um pouco estranha porque não era algo que eu normalmente usava, eu encontrei o espelho para me assegurar. Vendo meu reflexo, eu sorri – eu parecia bem. Definitivamente eu parecia uma garota que poderia ser a namorada de Edward. Depois de aplicar um pouco de maquiagem, eu deixei meu cabelo secar com suas ondas naturais.

Com pouco tempo de sobra antes de Edward chegar, eu sentei e fiz meu check-in online para o meu vôo para Los Angeles amanhã, imprimi meu cartão de embarque e depois enfiei-o na minha bolsa. A campainha tocou e eu peguei minha jaqueta de couro preta e corri escada abaixo.

Quando abri a porta, Edward e eu ficamos congelados em um transe. Nós dois ficamos olhando um para o outro, e não muito discretamente. Seus olhos se arrastaram para cima e para baixo pelo meu corpo em apreciação e eu fiz o mesmo. Edward parecia ter saído de uma revista GQ. Ele usava uma camisa de botão cinza escuro por dentro de calças pretas, com as mangas arregaçadas até o meio do antebraço. Suas roupas se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se fossem feitas exatamente para o seu corpo. Nem larga, nem apertada, apenas deliciosamente perfeita. O cheiro dele me atingiu como uma parede, ele estava enviando todos os meus sentidos em mais movimentação. Eu podia vê-lo, cheirá-lo, e eu precisava tocá-lo.

"Você parece..." Ele puxou uma das mãos do bolso e começou a esfregar sua nuca, olhando-me mais uma vez. Eu senti-me imediatamente autoconsciente e comecei a corar. "Você está sexy." Edward cruzou a porta e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando contra seu corpo.

"Obrigada, você não parece tão ruim mesmo".

Edward me deu seu sorriso torto e sexy e se inclinou, me puxando em direção a ele pelo pescoço. Seus lábios pastaram os meus por muito pouco tempo antes de seus olhos dispararem para a minha testa e os dedos dele roçarem meu machucado. "Como você se sente?"

"Eu me sinto ótima, vamos embora." Eu queria sair antes que ele e Charlie se unissem contra mim sobre como eu deveria estar descansando.

Edward me ajudou a entrar no carro e eu tive que mover os dois buquês de flores que havia para Emma e Mia - ele era um bom tio. Passamos a viagem falando sobre o seu dia no trabalho e o que eu tinha feito naquele dia.

Chegamos ao recital e nos sentamos com o resto da família, ocupando uma fileira inteira. A apresentação das meninas foi adorável. Foi uma espécie de tortura sentar e observar as outras apresentações quando eu realmente só queria ver Mia e Emma.

Elas fizeram um trabalho fabuloso e todos os Cullen saltaram em uma ovação de pé no final de sua apresentação. Os assovios ruidosamente altos de Emmett eram um pouco embaraçosos, mas isso fez as meninas sorrirem. Era uma casa de loucos depois da apresentação com todos as crianças tentando encontrar suas famílias e todos tirando fotos, então nós todos concordamos em nos reunir no restaurante.

Edward precisou abastecer no caminho para o restaurante, por isso fomos os últimos a chegar ao Kalaloch Lodge. Quando subimos os degraus da entrada, as borboletas encheram o meu estômago. Perguntei-me se alguma coisa mudaria agora que Edward e eu estávamos juntos. Edward abriu a porta e colocou a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas enquanto eu caminhava através da entrada da cabine para o restaurante. Uma vez lá dentro, Edward baixou as mãos das minhas costas e entrelaçou os dedos com os meus. Eu estava com vergonha porque eu tinha certeza que ele sentiu as palmas das minhas mãos suadas.

Edward se inclinou um pouco e sussurrou, "Bella, relaxe, eles já te amam." Eu sorri e, como de costume, a garantia de Edward acalmou-me.

Nós não fomos muito longe no restaurante antes de identificar nosso grande grupo. As meninas nos viram primeiro e vieram correndo. "Tio Edward, Tia Bella." Elas gritaram quando bateram em nossos corpos, envolvendo seus braços em torno das nossas cinturas. Edward agachou-se e deu às meninas as flores que tinha comprado, elogiando suas apresentações. Isabel veio cambaleando junto e eu puxei-a em meus braços.

"Olá, docinho." Eu arrulhei enquanto Isabel se aninhava em meu pescoço.

"Venham todas vocês, meninas bonitas, vamos sentar." Edward disse enquanto guiava as meninas para o resto do grupo. As meninas correram na frente com seus pequenos tutus flutuando em torno delas, ansiosas para mostrar à mãe suas flores.

Edward e eu caminhamos ao redor da mesa beijando e abraçando todos um olá. Definitivamente não passou despercebido para o grupo que Edward nunca soltou minha mão. Alice mal conseguia conter sua excitação enquanto praticamente saltava em seu assento. Esme segurou um sorriso aquecido e abraçou-me mais apertado do que ela já fez e disse, "Oh, Bella, eu não poderia estar mais feliz." Rose abraçou e piscou para mim. Os homens me deram seus abraços habituais, mas deram a Edward sorrisos conhecedores.

Todos sentaram ao redor da longa mesa de madeira que parecia que pesava mil quilos. Houve várias conversas diferentes acontecendo ao mesmo tempo enquanto pedimos e aguardamos nossa comida. Uma vez que o jantar chegou, ficou bastante silencioso enquanto todos nós comíamos. As meninas pediram ao vovô Carlisle para comprar sorvete, o que ele não pôde resistir, recebendo um meio olhar de Rose.

Emmett pigarreou e olhou por cima de Edward e eu, "Bem, eu acho que sou o único disposta a envergonhar vocês dois. Vocês estão namorando, ou simplesmente brincando?"

"Legal, Emmett." Jasper murmurou enquanto tomava um gole de água.

"Emmett." Esme repreendeu do outro lado da mesa.

Rosalie deu um tapa na sua nuca.

"O que, vocês sabem que todos querem saber também." Ele respondeu esfregando sua nuca.

Edward interrompeu e anunciou, "Sim, Bella finalmente se rendeu ao meu charme. Eu sabia que ela não poderia resistir por muito tempo uma vez que eu a beijasse." Emmett soltou uma gargalhada e muitos risos abafados ocorreram em torno da mesa. Eu dei uma cotovelada nas costelas de Edward e ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha. Eu queria rir de como ele e Emmett retrocediam agindo como adolescentes quando eles estavam juntos.

"Talvez agora Edward estará em um humor melhor, já que ele não será mais a sétima roda." Emmett gargalhou.

Agora era a minha vez de jogar o jogo. "Bem, pelo menos até eu ficar doente por ele." Todo mundo começou a rir, incluindo Edward.

Jasper apontou o dedo para mim com um sorriso agradecido. "Essa é a nossa menina. Você já é uma de nós".

"Sim, ela é." Edward sussurrou quando me beijou na testa, puxando-me ainda mais para o seu lado.

O resto da noite foi passada ouvindo todas as conversas entre os membros da família Cullen. Eles eram realmente uma família maravilhosa e eu me sentia muito sortuda de fazer parte de seu círculo. Sentados à mesa estavam a mãe que eu sempre desejei ter, minha melhor amiga, meu protetor, minhas crianças favoritas no mundo todo, e meu namorado. Uau, dizendo que Edward era o meu namorado ainda me fazia tonta por dentro.

Edward se inclinou para o meu ouvido e perguntou, "Você está pronta para sair daqui?" Eu balancei a cabeça e ele apertou o meu ombro.

"Bem, nós estamos indo embora, Bella vai para Los Angeles de manhã." Edward anunciou levantando da cadeira e puxando a minha cadeira para mim.

"Tenha uma boa viagem, Bella." Carlisle disse apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

"Obrigada, Carlisle".

"Espero que tudo corra bem, Bella." Esme disse esfregando o meu braço antes de me puxar para um abraço.

"Não diga isso a ela. Espero que ela seja horrível e que ateiem fogo em você." Todas as cabeças chicotearam para Alice com um olhar mal. "O quê? Eu a quero de volta aqui." Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando revirei os olhos para a minha melhor amiga. Você tem que amar a sua persistência.

Edward e eu dissemos nosso adeus e fizemos uma rápida saída.

Caminhamos até o carro em silêncio, a mão de Edward envolvida na minha. Quando nós chegamos ao carro, Edward me virou e segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos fortes. Os olhos de Edward perfuravam os meus cheios de amor e então, de repente, ele estava me beijando. Enrosquei meus dedos através da fivela do seu cinto enquanto ele me fazia andar para trás até que meu corpo estava pressionado contra o carro. O beijo era cheio de paixão e acabou muito mais cedo do que eu queria.

Edward se afastou, descansando sua testa contra a minha. "Você pensou sobre o que eu disse na noite passada?"

"Sim... eu não sei o que vou fazer." Minha mão deslizou até seu pescoço e eu esfregava meus dedos para cima e para baixo ao lado de seu pescoço deixando meu polegar sobre sua bochecha. "Eu tenho que ir amanhã e ouvir o que eles dizem antes de tomar uma decisão final".

Edward apertou seus olhos e afastou-se levemente quando seus olhos encontraram os meus. Meu coração doía, querendo tirar a dor que eu vi. "Não me deixe, Bella. Apenas fique comigo. Por favor".

"Eu tenho que ir amanhã, eles ainda são os meus chefes e eu tenho a responsabilidade de estar nessa reunião de amanhã à tarde".

"Posso levá-la ao aeroporto amanhã?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, você tem que trabalhar. Charlie vai me levar".

Edward me puxou para mais perto e descansou o queixo no meu ombro e nós apenas ficamos nos braços um do outro por alguns minutos. Então Edward me fez uma pergunta que tanto me animou como assustou, ao mesmo tempo. "Fica comigo esta noite?" Ele pediu.

Uma grande parte de mim queria dizer "sim" e saltar em seu carro e ir direto para sua casa. A parte lógica de mim sabia que eu precisava ir para casa e me preparar para minha viagem pela manhã. Além disso, eu estava com medo da conversa inevitável que teríamos que ter sobre a minha virgindade e eu queria adiá-la o maior tempo possível.

"Eu não posso. Preciso fazer as malas e dormir um pouco. Tenho que sair mais cedo de manhã." O rosto de Edward caiu e eu imediatamente me senti culpada. "Não olhe para mim assim. Você sabe que eu quero estar com você tanto quanto possível, eu só não tive a chance de fazer a mala hoje depois de todo o fiasco desta manhã".

"Posso ligar para você enquanto você estiver em L.A.?"

"É melhor que sim." Eu disse quando puxei seu rosto para o meu e o beijei. Nós ficamos contra o carro nos amassando por um longo tempo até que ouvimos Emmett gritar em frente ao estacionamento.

"Eu pensei que vocês precisavam ir para casa?"

Nós nos separamos e sorrimos um para o outro. Edward abriu a minha porta e me ajudou a entrar no carro sem cumprimentar seu irmão mais velho.

Parecia que foi há muito tempo que Edward e eu nos sentamos no carro dele nos amassando como adolescentes, quando na realidade foi apenas ontem à noite. Fiquei repetindo em minha cabeça enquanto eu estava sentada na sala de conferências da Random House à espera da nossa reunião começar. Quando Edward me levou para casa ontem à noite, nós conversamos por uma hora e então nos amassamos por uma hora. A cada minuto que passei com Edward tanto falando com ele como o beijando, senti-me muito mais confiante de que Edward realmente me amava como eu o amava.

Deixá-lo ontem à noite, sabendo que eu não iria vê-lo por alguns dias, fez meu coração parecer pesado. Fiz as malas com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e caí no sono da mesma forma. Charlie respeitou meu silêncio no caminho para o aeroporto e eu estava grata por isso. A viagem de avião foi esclarecedora. Com meu iPod nos meus ouvidos e todas as minhas músicas favoritas tocando, fechei os olhos e comecei a passar por todos os prós e os contras de L.A. e Forks. Eu cheguei à conclusão de que a única coisa para mim em Los Angeles era um trabalho. Eu não estava feliz lá antes e eu definitivamente não seria feliz lá agora. Mas eu poderia realmente ser _essa_ garota? A garota que ganha um namorado e desiste de tudo o que importava antes que ele viesse? Quero dizer, o que eu faria? Pedir demissão e sentar ao redor da casa à espera de Edward sair do trabalho todos os dias? Eu tinha um mestrado. O que eu faria, trabalharia no Thrift Mart?

Meu cérebro esteve rodando o dia todo imaginando o que eu podia fazer. Eu tinha feito o meu tempo e foi por isso que a Random House permitiu-me trabalhar em Forks. Eu não estava confiante de outra editora me deixar ter a mesma liberdade como um novo funcionário. Meu cérebro foi, literalmente, machucando de tentar encontrar uma solução equilibrada. O resultado foi que eu não acho que eu poderia viver sem Edward novamente.

"Bella?" Fui puxada dos meus pensamentos por uma voz doce.

"Ângela, como vai você?" Ângela foi uma das únicas amigas que tive em L.A. Ela era uma pessoa realmente boa e estava sempre lá para mim sempre que eu a deixasse entrar na minha cabeça.

Ângela puxou a cadeira ao meu lado e se sentou. "Estou ótima." Ela disse estendendo a mão, piscando-me uma pedra de diamante em seu terceiro dedo na mão esquerda.

"Oh meu Deus! Quando foi que você e Ben ficaram noivos?"

Ângela então continuou a me contar tudo sobre a proposta e os planos de casamento. Enquanto ela me enchia com as novidades, eu não podia deixar de pensar o quanto ela me lembrava Alice. Então, talvez fosse por isso que nós nos dávamos muito bem. Ela preenchia meu vazio de Alice. Ela perguntou-me tudo sobre Forks e eu disse-lhe tudo sobre James e a promoção. Ela estava completamente animada sobre eu voltar para Los Angeles e então eu disse-lhe tudo sobre Edward. O queixo dela caiu no chão.

"Edward era aquele cara que estava aqui com você quando você se mudou, né?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Bella, ele é sexy. Você tem uma decisão do inferno a tomar".

"O que eu devo fazer?"

"Bella, você se lembra o que me disse sobre o que era o seu sonho?"

Eu apertei meus olhos tentando lembrar o que ela estava falando.

"Você uma vez disse-me que um dia você queria escrever seu próprio livro, e não editar livros de outras pessoas." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Por que você não fez isso?"

"Eu não sei".

"Bem, talvez se esse trabalho não está realizando com o que te faz feliz, talvez você pudesse dar uma tentativa porque você pode fazer isso em qualquer lugar. Esqueça todos os outros e tudo mais. O que vai fazer você feliz? Decida o que é isso e então tudo vai se resolver." Estendi a mão e puxei Ângela para um abraço.

"Obrigada, você sempre sabe a coisa certa a dizer".

"Sem problema, eu preciso correr - tenho uma reunião para começar. Ligue-me, e é melhor você voltar para o meu casamento".

"Eu vou." Ângela saiu do escritório assim que meu chefe entrou.

"Bella, espero não tê-la deixado esperando." A voz de Aro soou pela sala; quando ele falava, era quase musical - não de uma forma reconfortante.

"Não, eu acabei de me encontrar com Ângela. Como você está, Aro?"

"Eu estive melhor. Tenho certeza que não gosto desse negócio que James está fazendo com você. Felizmente, a polícia vai resolver isso e vamos ter você de volta aqui conosco, uma vez que você aceite a nossa oferta." Devolvi seu sorriso e comecei a rodopiar minha caneta na minha mão.

"Oh, aqui vêm Marcus e Caius. Agora nós podemos começar." Eu me virei para a parede de vidro que separava a sala de conferências dos outros escritórios e vi os outros administradores na nossa direção. Os três irmãos que dirigiam o escritório sempre foram muito assustadores para mim, pareciam velhos demais para ainda estar trabalhando, sua pele parecia pergaminho, todos tinham olhos azuis cristalinos, suas mãos estavam sempre frias e úmidas e, a qualquer hora que olhassem pra você, parecia como se estivessem olhando os seus pensamentos. Eles eram muito gentis e profissionais, mas também muito estranhos.

Todos nós dissemos nossas formalidades e Aro entregou alguns papéis para todos nós. Aro continuou a informar-me sobre a promoção que eles estavam oferecendo-me como Chefe de Redação. Ele me disse quais seriam minhas novas responsabilidades, quem eu supervisionaria, qual seria o meu novo salário e, claro, fez menção da temida mudança de volta para Los Angeles que eu precisaria fazer. Eu tomei notas enquanto ele falava, dando um aceno de cabeça ocasional e um sorriso, enquanto Caio e Marcus jogavam algumas informações que sentiram que Aro havia negligenciado. Fiz algumas perguntas que eu tinha e então me perguntei se eu poderia dar-lhes a minha resposta na reunião dos funcionários de segunda-feira. Eles disseram que seria necessária a decisão antes disso para que eles pudessem anunciá-la durante a reunião se eu fosse aceitar. Eu concordei para que eles soubessem, então balancei suas mãos, agradecendo-lhes pela oportunidade e saí.

No meu caminho para o hotel, peguei alguma coisa no In N Out, um dos lugares que eu sentia falta enquanto estava em Forks. Uma vez que eu estava no meu quarto de hotel, tirei minhas roupas de trabalho, deslizei para um par de calças de yoga e um top, me arrastei até a cama, liguei em um velho episódio de Sex in the City e, em seguida, agarrei meu super duplo e batatas fritas. Depois que eu rapidamente devorei minha comida, deitei de volta no meu travesseiro sentindo-me totalmente empanturrada.

Minha mente puxou de volta para o que eu faria sobre esta promoção de emprego. Eu tinha, basicamente, já decidido que não podia viver sem Edward. Eu tinha que estar onde ele estava. Eu só não sabia o que fazer sobre o emprego. Perguntei-me se eles me deixariam continuar trabalhando com os clientes do noroeste - excluindo James -, se eu não aceitasse a promoção. Também comecei a dar um monte de pensamento sobre o que Ângela disse sobre escrever um livro. Corri todos os diferentes cenários em minha mente e fiquei agradecida que eu tinha mais dois dias para descobrir isso. Eu de verdade queria simplesmente que Edward estivesse aqui comigo.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

O toque do meu telefone me obrigou a parar meus terríveis pensamentos e eu pulei da cama para pegá-lo na cômoda. Olhei para o identificador de chamadas e sorri.

_Exatamente o homem em quem eu estava pensando._

"Hey." Eu atendi.

"Eu já sinto saudades suas".

"Eu também, você acabou de sair do trabalho, é meio tarde".

"Não, eu estive fora do trabalho por algumas horas. Eu só tinha que cuidar de algumas coisas antes de eu te ligar. Como foi a sua reunião?" Eu não podia ignorar a decepção por ele não ter me ligado logo após o trabalho. Eu sabia que estava sendo ridícula.

"Foi tudo bem, eu acho. Eles querem me promover para Chefe de Redação-" Houve uma batida na minha porta. "Você pode esperar um segundo, há alguém na minha porta?"

"Claro." Edward começou a rir ao telefone.

"O quê?"

A voz de Edward ficou sóbria, "Nada".

Deixando cair o telefone ao meu lado, fiquei na ponta dos pés para olhar pelo olho mágico e gritei. Eu tentava desesperadamente abrir a porta, mas continuei esquecendo-me de destravá-la. Finalmente, consegui abri-la e pulei para os braços de Edward envolvendo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Eu beijei seu rosto como se eu não pudesse ter o suficiente dele. Eu simplesmente o vi na noite passada, mas ele apenas parecia tão longe e eu me sentia tão sozinha, eu não poderia ter ficado mais animada por tê-lo aqui.

"Oi, baby." Ele disse entre beijos. "Eu não poderia ficar de fora." Segurando a minha cintura com uma mão, ele estendeu a outra mão e pegou sua mala e então nós entramos no meu quarto.

"Estou feliz que você não ficou. Eu queria tanto você aqui comigo." Ele sorriu e me colocou para baixo em meus pés. Ele fechou a porta e a trancou. Eu odiei interromper esse momento, mas ele realmente precisava usar o banheiro.

"Muito bem, eu acabei com a gente antes. Você está com fome? Você quer que eu peça alguma coisa pra você comer?"

"Nah, eu peguei alguma coisa no In N Out no aeroporto." Comecei a rir enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao banheiro. "O que há de tão engraçado?"

"Isso é o que eu tive também." Ele me deu seu adorável sorriso torto e desapareceu no banheiro.

Assim que a porta se fechou, eu corri para a minha mala e peguei meu sutiã e coloquei-o o mais rápido possível. Então eu dei uma olhada rápida no espelho e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Peguei minha sobra de comida e tirei-a da cama e joguei-a em uma lata de lixo. Ouvi o clique da porta do banheiro abrindo e pulei para o pé da cama sentando de pernas cruzadas, tentando parecer casual.

Edward virou a esquina e eu literalmente senti minha respiração sendo levado embora apenas com a visão dessa bela criatura. Eu não podia acreditar que ele era meu. Ele sorriu para mim quando me pegou olhando apreciativamente para ele. Em um movimento rápido, Edward me agarrou pela cintura e colocou-me na cama, deitando-me em minhas costas e pairando sobre mim.

"Eu te amo, Isabella Swan." Sua voz e seu rosto tinham tanta convicção que eu sabia que o que ele estava dizendo era verdade, e minha decisão foi tomada.

"Edward, eu amei você por toda a minha vida e nunca pensei que jamais teria você. Agora que eu tenho, eu sei que não posso te deixar ir. Este um dia longe de você tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno. Nós passamos dias afastados, mas eu sempre soube que você estaria lá se eu precisasse de você. Esta noite, sentada aqui neste quarto de hotel sozinha, sabendo o quão longe você estava, me fez sentir vazia e sozinha e eu nunca quero sentir-me desse jeito de novo".

"Então, não sinta. Fique comigo, Bella." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

"Okay-" Era tudo que foi capaz de sair antes de seus lábios envolverem os meus.

O beijo de Edward era diferente esta noite. Eles eram tão intensos como costumavam ser, mas ele foi mais lento, mais suave e mais cuidadoso. Enfiei meus dedos em seu cabelo na nuca quando Edward rolou-nos para os nossos lados. Ele correu seus dedos pelo meu lado e puxou minha coxa por cima da sua. Usando minha perna, eu puxei-o para mais perto de mim. Ele beijou minha bochecha, minha testa, os lados dos meus olhos e meus lábios mais uma vez antes de olhar para mim.

"Você já disse a eles que desistiu?"

"Não, e eu não sei se vou." As sobrancelhas de Edward franziram juntas e ele parecia totalmente confuso. "Eu vou ver se eles me deixam continuar a trabalhar de Forks, eu também estava pensando em escrever minha própria ficção." Meus olhos dispararam para longe de Edward, meio envergonhados por dizer a qualquer um que eu pensava em escrever meu próprio livro.

Edward puxou meu rosto de volta para o seu, mantendo sua mão sobre minha bochecha. "Eu acho que esse é um plano brilhante. Aposto que você será uma escritora brilhante. Bella, não desista do seu trabalho por mim, se você realmente quer isso. Eu não ousaria isso se você ficasse descontente comigo em Forks porque eu tirei seus objetivos e sonhos. Tem certeza que isso é o que você quer?"

"Eu tenho certeza. Você é o que eu quero." Ele me deu um grande sorriso e voltou diretamente para me beijar de novo.

Os beijos de Edward eram mais necessitados neste momento. Ele era agressivo e forte enquanto seus lábios tomavam os meus. Eu estava mais do que disposta a seguir sua liderança. Os beijos de Edward eram um reflexo óbvio de suas emoções. Agora, eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando expressar o quanto ele me queria através de suas ações. Suas mãos começaram a passear por cima do meu corpo e senti o meu ritmo cardíaco aumentar a uma velocidade insuportável. Minha mente começou a debater se e quando eu desaceleraria isso.

As mãos de Edward no meu corpo eram tão boas fisicamente, mas, emocionalmente, eu não estava pronta para nos levar ao próximo nível tão rápido. Eu sabia que se eu o parasse, eu teria que explicar o por que e, eu duvidava que alguma mulher jamais disse a ele para ir mais devagar. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu diria. Senti a mão de Edward deslizar para cima até a minha blusa e seu polegar escovar a parte inferior do meu sutiã e, sem pensamento, sentei-me na cama.

Dentro de um segundo, Edward estava sentado ao meu lado. "O que há de errado? Você está bem?" Eu balancei a cabeça para ele e senti sua mão começar a esfregar círculos nas minhas costas. "Eu fiz alguma coisa?"

"Não, você não fez nada de errado. Edward, há algo que eu tenho que dizer a você".

"Tudo bem." Ele disse enquanto colocava beijos suaves no meu ombro nu.

"Edward, eu... eu nunca... oh meu Deus, por que isso é tão constrangedor?"

"Ei, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa." Edward virou meu corpo de modo que estávamos de frente um para o outro e segurou minhas mãos nas suas. Ele olhou nos meus olhos, deixando-me saber que eu tinha a sua atenção.

"Edward, eu nunca estive com um homem." Eu podia dizer pela sua expressão confusa que ele não tinha idéia do que eu quis dizer. "O que você e eu fazemos intimamente é o mais longe que eu já fui." A mandíbula de Edwards caiu aberta - ele emudeceu. Sentei-me pacientemente, à espera que ele respondesse. Ele pensava que eu era louca? Quero dizer, quantas virgens de vinte e oito anos ainda existem por aí?

"Você está me dizendo que você é um... você nunca teve..." Envergonhada não estava nem perto da humilhação que eu estava sentindo atualmente. Senti a temperatura do meu corpo aumentar em uma velocidade rápida. Um nó estava construindo na minha garganta. Por quê? Por que eu tinha que ser tão inexperiente? "Bella, você é virgem?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Wow... quantas decisões/revelações... esse James continua me assustando... será que ele vai parar de perseguir a Bella? E ela decidiu ficar em Forks *pula de felicidade*... kkk. E então, o que vocês acham que será a reação de Edward com a confissão de Bella?_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews! Então o "desafio" continua... pelo menos 15 reviews e o próximo cap. vem no domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Eu e Bella

**Capítulo 26 – Eu e Bella**

**EPOV**

"Bella, você é virgem?" Ofeguei em estado de choque. No momento em que as palavras escaparam dos meus lábios, eu imediatamente me arrependi. Alice estava certa, eu realmente precisava trabalhar no meu filtro. Os grandes olhos castanhos de Bella, que constantemente me cativavam, estavam arregalados enquanto ela penetrava meu olhar. Eu não estava realmente certo do que eu deveria dizer nesse ponto da conversa. Devo felicitá-la, oferecer para ajudá-la com a situação, dizer a ela que é normal? Eu esperava que ela não pensasse que eu pensaria menos dela, na verdade, eu não via nada de errado com o fato de ela nunca ter estado com outro homem. Se eu estava sendo completamente honesto, eu adorava o fato de que outro homem não a consumiu. Tudo o que eu realmente queria fazer nesse momento era tomá-la em meus braços e reclamá-la como somente _minha_. O momento de silêncio enquanto eu processava esta nova informação foi longo o suficiente para os olhos de Bella se encherem de lágrimas e para o seu rosto cair do meu.

_Você precisa falar, Cullen, você está ferindo os sentimentos dela._

Minha mão deslizou em torno da base do seu pescoço e minha outra mão envolveu em torno de sua coxa, puxando o corpo dela para o meu colo. Então as lágrimas começaram a cair e um soluço escapou da sua boca.

"Sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter reagido daquela maneira. Você apenas me pegou desprevenido." Meus braços deslizaram em torno de sua cintura e puxei-a firmemente contra o meu peito. Enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço, Bella colocou os braços em volta de mim. "Sinto muito se você se sentiu como se eu estivesse empurrando-a, ou cruzando uma linha".

Bella balançou a cabeça para os lados, suas lágrimas enxugando na minha pele. "Não é culpa sua. Como você poderia saber que estava namorando a única virgem de 28 anos de idade? _Desculpe_".

Segurando o rosto de Bella em minhas mãos, eu puxei-o de volta para olhar para mim. "Não se atreva a pedir desculpas a mim por ser quem você é. Eu amo _você_ - do jeito que você é".

"Eu simplesmente me sinto tão inadequada assim. Eu sinto que não sou capaz de atender às suas necessidades ou expectativas-".

"Bella, como você pode pensar dessa forma? Você conhece as minhas necessidades de uma maneira que nenhuma outra pessoa na Terra pode, ou jamais conhecerá. Qualquer um pode ter sexo, mas muitas pessoas não têm a experiência que temos".

Um pequeno sorriso puxou o canto da boca de Bella. "E o que é que nós temos, Edward?"

"Nós temos uma ligação que vai além do físico. Você alcança a minha alma, Bella. Todo o meu corpo se inflama quando você está em meus braços. Posso falar com você sobre qualquer coisa e posso ser quem eu realmente sou e sei que você não vai me julgar. Você se tornou minha melhor amiga. Você realmente é minha alma gêmea e eu não sei o que fiz toda a minha vida sem você. Nós não precisamos de todo o físico para ser plenamente feliz um com o outro, isso é apenas a cereja no bolo. E, Bella, quando você estiver pronta e nós decidirmos ficar juntos, eu sei que vai ser a melhor experiência física da minha vida. Porque, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu farei amor com alguém que eu tenho uma conexão acima de qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter imaginado, e não apenas ter relações sexuais".

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Bella e eu a puxei em meus braços e ela me puxou para um abraço ainda mais apertado. Bella escapou do meu colo e puxou meus ombros, deitando-me ao lado dela. Ficamos deitados em silêncio por algum tempo, ambos perdidos em nossos próprios pensamentos. A cabeça de Bella no meu peito, meus braços envolvidos amorosamente ao seu redor e nossas pernas entrelaçadas.

Bella quebrou o silêncio quando se puxou para cima em seu antebraço. "É sua culpa, você sabe." Ela disse, dando-me o mais bonito sorriso.

"O que é?"

"Que eu ainda estou segurando o meu cartão-V".

"Sério? Eu sou tão poderoso, como eu consegui isso?" Eu ri.

Bella sorriu de volta e, em seguida, seu rosto ficou sombrio. "Passei toda a minha adolescência e os anos de faculdade comparando cada homem com você. Quando eles nunca eram bons o suficiente, eu fugiria depois de um par de encontros".

Os olhos de Bella caíram para suas mãos e eu podia sentir seu embaraço. Isso me atingiu naquele momento, a magnitude do momento em que Bella tinha realmente se importado comigo. Como ela poderia ter se preocupado tanto comigo quando eu nunca dei a ela uma hora do dia? Como eu tinha sido tão cego ao fato de que uma mulher incrível esteve aqui o tempo todo? O pensamento de todos os homens que tinham provavelmente desejado Bella e não puderam tê-la por minha causa fez meu peito expandir um pouco. Sim, esqueci-me sobre os sentimentos de Bella por um momento para gozar em minha própria glória. Então, uma pergunta surgiu na minha cabeça.

"Bella, você... você vai..." Eu gaguejei.

"Sim, Edward, eu pretendo fazer sexo... com você. É só que... bem .. eu esperei tanto tempo por... _você_. Neste ponto, eu esperei tanto tempo que eu não quero apressar nada. Quero aproveitar onde nosso relacionamento está indo. Quero aproveitar saindo em encontros com você. Quero continuar sendo boba com você. Quero ter mais conversas estimulantes. Quero mais corridas excitantes com muita provocação entre nós, sem olhar sobre nossos ombros para James. Quero desfrutar de mãos dadas com você em público e dar uns amassos em você nos cantos das lojas como adolescentes eufóricos. Quero um belo pedido e um casamento que se ajustem exatamente a nós! Eu quero toda a experiência que finalmente leva até fazer amor com você. Como você disse, Edward, será o maior ato físico que eu experimentarei também".

Eu tive que trabalhar em empurrar para baixo a sensação de que meu corpo poderia entrar em combustão espontânea se eu não a tivesse, agora, em cada forma possível. Por que eu estava sendo um idiota? Olhando nos olhos de Bella, eu percebi como ela devia estar assustada e quão grande coisa isso era para ela. Caramba, isso era uma grande coisa para mim! Bella não tinha apenas esperado para ter relações sexuais, mas ela esperou por mim, para mim. Meu peito apertou quando me dei conta da responsabilidade sobre meus ombros para que Bella se sentisse bem, desejada, amada e adorada. A batida irregular em meu peito não era só medo, mas também a alegria de que Bella queria estar comigo das mesmas maneiras que eu mais queria estar com ela. Fazer amor com Bella seria muito mais e não porque eu seria o primeiro, mas porque eu a amava. Não importa quanto tempo nós esperemos, terá valido a pena.

"O que, Edward?" Bella perguntou quando trancou seus olhos nos meus.

Meus olhos nunca deixaram os dela quando rolei Bella em suas costas e me inclinei sobre seu belo corpo. Meus dedos deslizaram para o seu cabelo, prendendo-o atrás de sua orelha. "Estou feliz que tivemos esta conversa. Eu quero que você saiba que eu não vou forçar nada com você. Estou disposto a esperar por você, até o momento que for bom para _nós_."

Um enorme sorriso espalhou em seu rosto e ela capturou meus lábios nos dela. Segurando Bella em meus braços e beijando-a desta forma me fez voar. Eu sabia que isso seria o suficiente... por agora.

Bella e eu passamos os próximos momentos nos amassando como um casal de adolescentes. Eu não possuía a força de vontade que Bella tinha, então eu tive que parar nosso beijo antes de estar avançando demais. Relutantemente, arrastei-me para fora de Bella, mantendo-a presa em meus braços. O sorriso que Bella me deu deixou-me saber que ela entendeu minhas razões para parar. Exatamente quando pensei que não poderia amar mais essa mulher, ela me daria um sorriso e meu amor iria além do que pensei ser capaz.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você veio aqui. Como você saiu do trabalho?" Ela perguntou acariciando a minha nuca

"Eu terminei o trabalho por volta das duas e peguei um vôo às seis horas pra cá. Eu não estava trabalhando neste final de semana, por isso não foi tão difícil. Eu sei que parece patético, eu aparecendo depois de ficarmos separados depois de apenas 24 horas, mas essa coisa toda com James me deixa nervoso quando eu não estou com você." Minhas mãos seguraram mais apertado em sua cintura, pensando que, quanto mais perto ela estivesse de mim, mais seguro seria. "Além disso, eu tenho uma surpresa planejada para amanhã. Eu não queria você entediada em um quarto de hotel sozinha todo o fim de semana".

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou com entusiasmo em sua voz.

"De jeito nenhum, é uma surpresa. Vou dizer que é algo que eu costumava fazer algumas vezes por ano enquanto eu morava aqui. É algo que eu realmente quero compartilhar com você".

"Não posso esperar." Bella escorregou dos meus braços e se levantou. "Estou indo me arrumar para dormir".

Eu balancei minha cabeça em direção a ela enquanto ela se afastava. Minha cabeça caiu de volta no travesseiro macio e branco, um suspiro pesado escapando da minha garganta. Uma vez que Bella tinha escorregado da minha linha de visão e eu ouvi o clique da porta do banheiro fechando, fechei os olhos e deixei que as conversas da noite começassem a se repetir na minha mente. Eu podia sentir o sorriso barato se espalhando por todo meu rosto enquanto eu pensava em quanto Bella me amava. Meus pensamentos foram quebrados pelo som de um telefone celular vibrando. Eu agarrei o meu da mesa de cabeceira e percebi que não era eu a receber a chamada. Chamei através da porta do banheiro, "Bella, o seu telefone celular está tocando".

"Você pode pegá-lo para mim? Está na minha bolsa." Eu mal podia entender o que ela disse, ela estava, obviamente, escovando os dentes.

"Claro." Peguei o telefone de sua bolsa quando ele parou de tocar e descobri que ela tinha duas chamadas não atendidas. Meu polegar pressionou o botão verde, mostrando-me quem havia ligado.

Num piscar de olhos, as minhas emoções viraram pólos opostos do que haviam sido apenas alguns minutos atrás com Bella em meus braços. Ali, na sua tela, estavam os últimos dois nomes que eu jamais queria ver no telefone da minha namorada: Jacob e James! Eu vi vermelho quando meu ritmo cardíaco acelerou a uma velocidade perigosa e minha mão enrolou em um punho fechado. James estava colocando a vida dela em perigo e eu queria matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Jacob, eu apenas não confiava mais longe do que eu poderia jogá-lo, e eu queria jogá-lo, contra uma parede, de preferência. Eu ouvi a torneira desligando no banheiro. Sem pensar, apaguei os dois nomes do identificador de chamadas e deixei o telefone cair de volta em sua bolsa. Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse com James neste fim de semana. Eu só queria que ela relaxasse e fosse feliz. E Jacob, bem, eu só não gosto da idéia de ela falar com ele. Eu sabia no instante em que eu deixei cair o telefone que eu não deveria ter apagado os nomes.

Bella saiu do banheiro e eu nunca tinha visto uma mulher totalmente vestida parecer mais sexy. Bella usava uma calça de pijama azul-claro e uma blusa de alça combinando, com renda em toda a curva dos seus seios. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela enquanto ela colocava as roupas em sua mala. Eu certamente tinha baba escapando da minha boca. Bella se virou para mim e por mais que eu tentasse me convencer a me afastar, eu não pude. Bella me olhou nervosamente e puxou sua blusa para cima. Eu queria gritar "Nãããoooo", mas, em vez disso, acho que soltei um grunhido embaraçoso. Bella olhou para mim com o canto dos olhos e seus lábios subiram em um sorriso adorável.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou gentilmente.

"HmmMmm?"

Sua risada era música aos meus ouvidos. "Por que você não para de me olhar como um idiota e vai se preparar para que possamos dormir?" Ela então começou a caminhar por mim, deixando seu braço pastar contra o meu. "Feche a boca, Sexy".

Afundou em meu cérebro o quão ridículo eu devo ter parecido nesse momento. Eu balancei minha cabeça e me virei, puxando as roupas da minha mala. "Ei, eu não sei por que você está rindo. Eu ainda posso ter mais três momentos de olhar para a minha belíssima namorada antes de eu alcançar a quantidade de vezes que eu te peguei me desejando." Eu mexi minhas sobrancelhas e corri para o banheiro quando vi o travesseiro voando da cama em minha direção.

Minha mão repousou na porta do banheiro, prestes a fechá-la, quando Bella me chamou. "Ei, quem ligou para mim antes?"

Minha mente de imediato cambaleou, tentando decidir o que fazer. Parecia que eu era uma criança de novo, roubando o dólar no balcão da cozinha. Eu sabia que deveria confessar quando minha mãe me perguntou se eu vi. Em vez de dizer a verdade, mentir parecia o caminho mais fácil. Até que essa mentira se transformava em duas, três e quatro mentiras. Nesse ponto, eu cavei um buraco tão fundo que eu não podia sair. Eu sabia que este seria um daqueles momentos. Devo dizer a ela a verdade e estragar seu fim de semana se preocupando com James? Eu me preocupo com ela ligando de volta para Jacob e ter que sentar e ouvir a sua conversa com um homem que eu odeio, ou perguntando por que eu apagaria a sua ligação, em primeiro lugar? Ou, posso mentir porque ela ficaria melhor não sabendo?

"Ninguém, eu pensei que era o seu telefone, mas era o meu. Era só minha mãe verificando para ver se eu cheguei aqui com segurança".

"Ok".

Assim que a porta do banheiro estava fechada, inclinei-me contra ela e fui imediatamente preenchido com a culpa.

Eu tinha conseguido deixar aquela culpa de lado enquanto passei o resto da noite e a manhã seguinte conversando com Bella em meus braços. Deitado no escuro em um lugar estranho de alguma forma fez mais fácil falar sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Toda vez que eu estava com Bella eu aprendia mais e mais sobre ela e meu amor multiplicava.

É claro que ela não estava falando comigo agora. Bella odiava surpresas e se recusava a falar comigo porque eu não quis dizer onde estávamos indo. Ela se sentou com os braços cruzados sobre seu peito e seu cabelo chicoteando no vento enquanto nós dirigimos pela Pacific Coast Highway. A qualquer momento que eu a pegava olhando pela janela da frente, a risada explodiria dentro de mim. Isso, por sua vez, me faria ganhar um olhar de menina que ela achava que era feroz.

Black Eyed Peas soava nos alto-falantes do carro e a animação imediatamente surgiu através de mim. Aqui estava a minha chance de fazê-la rir. Estendi a mão e aumentei o volume o mais alto que eu podia suportar. Comecei a saltar em meu assento com a batida da música e eu vi o canto da sua boca se contorcer e, em seguida, como ela puxou os lábios juntos firmemente. Com essa reação, eu sabia que seria fácil convencê-la a se livrar de seu humor irritável. Então, no topo dos meus pulmões, eu comecei a cantar. "I goota feeling that´s tonight gonna be a good night. That´s tonight gonna be a good good night*****" Inclinei-me tão perto de seu rosto quanto possível, "Tonight´s the night, let´s live it up, I got my money, let´s spend it up*****."

_* I goota feeling that´s tonight gonna be a good night. That´s tonight gonna be a good good night = Eu tenho o sentimento que es__ta noite vai ser uma noite boa. Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite muito boa._

_** Tonight´s the night, let´s live it up, I got my money, let´s spend it up = Essa é a noite, vamos vivê-la, eu tenho meu dinheiro, vamos gastar tudo. __Vídeo da música: http:/ .com / __watch?v=byRls3IjBVQ (retirar os espaços)  
_

"Você é um grande otário e você pode estar surdo." Ela mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras por estar rindo tanto.

Comecei a rir também enquanto abaixava o volume do rádio. "Ei, eu tenho você sorrindo, não tenho? E você está falando comigo".

"Oh, por favor, como se eu fosse capaz de resistir a você, de qualquer maneira. Por que você simplesmente não me diz para onde estamos indo? Estamos apenas dirigindo até a costa?"

"Por cerca de mais cinco minutos, estamos quase lá".

Eu vi como ela procurou desesperadamente os sinais de onde estaríamos indo. Poucos minutos depois, virei para fora da estrada.

"Thornhill Broome State Beach? Passamos por um milhão de praias, por que esta?"

"Confie em mim, Bella. Eu simplesmente planejaria algo grande para você." Eu disse correndo minha mão sobre seu joelho. Eu fui até o nosso acampamento que estava estabelecido na areia.

"Nós estamos acampando na praia? Mas como você fez isso? Eu não tenho um biquíni? Nós não temos nada para comer? Como é que vamos-" Ela começou a fazer uma tonelada de perguntas em pânico.

"Bella, eu tenho tudo preparado. Aquela barraca bem ali na areia? É a nossa. Vê aquele fogão de acampamento, refrigerador e uma cesta no banco de piquenique? Isso é nosso também. Na barraca estão os sacos de dormir, travesseiros, uma lanterna e suas roupas que Alice embalou para mim".

"Mas como você fez isso?"

"Alice e alguns dos meus velhos amigos da faculdade me fizeram um favor." Abri a porta e saltei para fora, Bella me seguiu.

"Eu não sabia que você podia realmente acampar na areia".

"Claro que sim. Eu costumava vir aqui algumas vezes por ano enquanto eu estava na faculdade. Não há nada melhor do que adormecer olhando para um milhão de estrelas, uma lua gigante e o som das ondas embalando seu sono".

Bella envolveu os braços na minha cintura e me beijou. "Isso vai ser perfeito. Obrigada".

"De nada, agora vá colocar aquele biquíni que Alice fez pra você e me ajude a construir um castelo de areia exagerado." Bella se levantou na ponta dos pés e me beijou de novo, então se virou e correu para a barraca.

Bella e eu passamos o resto da tarde curtindo a praia. Tivemos um horrível alívio quando o castelo de areia foi destruído assim que a maré veio. Entramos na água gelada por algum tempo e, em seguida, nos deitamos nas toalhas debaixo do sol, conversando. Quando a tarde foi desaparecendo, fomos para algumas poças de maré mais abaixo na praia. Fiquei impressionado com a facilidade com que Bella pegou toda a vida do mar, a maioria das meninas era tão enjoada com todas as criaturas viscosas. Ela ainda pegou um pequeno polvo. Ela ficou um pouco nervosa quando não conseguia tirá-lo de sua mão, mas eu, claro, a resgatei. Para o jantar, eu introduzi Bella ao maravilhoso mundo dos cachorro-quentes, que era uma tradição de acampamento da Família Cullen. Ela estava relutante para experimentá-los, mas, claro, eu entreguei e ela amou. Minha parte favorita do dia foi sentar perto da zona de surf, com Bella em meus braços enquanto observávamos o pôr do sol.

Bella se inclinou ainda mais em meu peito enquanto estava entre as minhas pernas. "Isso é lindo, Edward. Fico me perguntando se isso realmente está acontecendo. Ter você é um conto de fadas suficiente, mas você continuar fazendo isso mais e mais é como um sonho".

Meus braços envolveram mais ainda ao redor dela e um largo sorriso espalhou através do meu rosto. Fiquei agradecido que tudo isso significava tanto para ela como para mim. "Bella, eu fiz isso provavelmente uma centena de vezes e nunca foi tão bonito para mim como é tendo você em meus braços".

Bella inclinou a cabeça para trás e beijou o lado do meu pescoço. "Você está ficando sentimental comigo, Cullen?"

"Sim, por algum motivo você traz o lado afeminado em mim. Temos que parar agora antes que eu me humilhe." Eu podia sentir seu corpo tremer com a risada contra o meu peito.

"Eu quero um doce. Temos algum?"

"Sim, e espero ter embalado a coisa certa. Eu sei que a norma de doces no acampamento é de marshmallows, mas se me lembro bem, há algo que você gosta mais".

"O quê?"

Inclinei-me, meus lábios quase em sua orelha. "Eu acredito que há um pacote duplo de Oreo recheadas esperando por você".

Bella gritou quando pulou. "Eu adoro que você me conheça. Agora levante-se e vamos comer um pacote inteiro de Oreo, e não se sentir culpados." Enquanto eu olhava a animação no rosto de Bella e sua corrida até o chocolate à espera, uma lembrança de uma jovem Bella piscou de volta em minha mente.

_Bella e eu estávamos no segundo ano do colegial e estávamos no ônibus de volta pra casa depois de um encontro de corrida. Bella sentou-se caída no banco à minha frente, os joelhos pressionados contra o banco em frente a ela, seus fones estridentes em seus ouvidos e inalando um pacote de Oreo. Eu peguei o movimento com o canto do meu olho e olhei para cima quando Bella puxou o capuz sobre sua cabeça. Assim que ela puxou, a blusa de moletom subiu, sua camiseta foi puxada para cima com ela e vi sua barriga e costas nuas. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela rapidamente deixou cair a blusa de moletom e puxou a camiseta para baixo. Seus olhos olharam em volta e ela me pegou olhando para ela. Bella e eu fixamos os olhares por um segundo e então ela me encarou. Eu bufei de raiva para ela, fazendo uma careta e então me virei, agindo como se ela fosse uma praga. Mas, eu lembro de passar o resto do dia pensando em Bella e sua barriga nua._

Um sorriso escapou da minha boca quando percebi que eu tinha notado Bella crescendo, ela era simplesmente intocável para mim, então eu nunca me preocupei com isso.

Eu corri em direção à praia, peguei-a e a levantei em meus braços enquanto nos dirigíamos para a barraca. Fiz uma fogueira, eu e ela nos aconchegamos em nossas cadeiras de praia e então consumimos açúcar demais.

"Bella?"

"Sim?" Ela perguntou com a boca cheia.

"Você será meu par no casamento de Alice e Jasper?"

"Eu tenho que estar lá de qualquer maneira, eu sou parte da festa de casamento".

Franzindo minhas sobrancelhas juntas, eu olhei para ela. "Sim, mas eu quero ser o único nome no seu cartão de dança. Eu também acho que pode ser uma boa idéia se dermos as mãos e nos amassarmos na frente de todos".

Bella começou a rir, balançando a cabeça. "Tudo bem, eu vou ser o seu par no casamento deles, se você for o meu no do meu pai".

Oreo respingou da minha boca e Bella explodiu em histeria. "O que, Charlie vai se casar!"

"Sim, ele me disse que iria propor a ela no Dia de Ação de Graças. Eles vão visitar os filhos dela. Ele quer pedir a eles sua permissão e, em seguida, ele vai propor".

"O que você pensa sobre isso? Ugh, Charlie tendo relações sexuais." Eu tentei abalar a imagem do meu cérebro. "É estranho o seu pai se casar após todo esse tempo?" Mudei-me na cadeira para obter um melhor olhar para o rosto de Bella. Ela parecia ainda mais bela à luz do fogo.

"Eu quero que ele seja feliz. Se Sue o faz feliz, então é o que eu quero." Ela respondeu muito robótica.

"É isso que você disse a Charlie?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Essa é uma resposta muito boa de filha." Seus olhos se lançaram para os meus, com raiva que eu a acusaria de não estar feliz por seu pai. Eu coloquei minhas mãos na defensiva. "Eu não estou dizendo que você não está feliz por ele. Eu só quero entender seus sentimentos sobre a situação _inteira_. Fale comigo." Estendi a mão e encobri sua mãozinha na minha.

"Estou feliz por ele e eu amo Sue. Ela é muito boa para ele e eles serão realmente bons juntos".

"Mas?"

"Mas, não sei o que eu vou fazer Eu não quero viver com eles. Eu não vou morar com Alice e Jasper, embora eles tenham oferecido; seria estranho viver com os recém-casados-"

"More comigo." Eu interrompi antes de perceber o que eu estava dizendo.

"Ha-ha-ha, você é engraçado." Ela nem sequer considerou isso, ela pensou que era uma piada.

"Estou falando sério, Bella." Seus olhos apavorados dispararam em direção aos meus.

"Edward... nós só... eu quero esperar até que... eu não acho que você já pensou sobre isso." Ela gaguejava.

"Você está certa, eu não pensei nisso, mas acho que soa perfeito." Eu falei a pura verdade. O pensamento nunca havia me ocorrido, ter a nossa relação no próximo nível. Eu nunca tinha morado com qualquer mulher, nunca sequer pensei sobre isso. Mas o meu coração, aparentemente, sabia melhor do que a minha lógica porque, no momento que a sugestão escorregou da minha boca, senti meu coração acelerar com antecipação. Meu joelho começou a saltar, esperando que ela diria sim. Pensei em como seria maravilhoso voltar para casa para ela todos os dias, deitados conversando um com o outro até adormecermos, acordando com ela em meus braços e deitando ao redor em um domingo preguiçoso, brigando pelo controle remoto.

_Por favor, diga sim! _

Bella me olhou espantada. Seus grandes olhos castanhos estavam arregalados, sua boca ligeiramente aberta e seus braços estavam envolvidos firmemente em torno de seu estômago. "Edward, enquanto eu não poderia estar mais feliz e animada que você me perguntou mesmo isso..." Ela se levantou da sua cadeira, se aproximou e se aninhou no meu colo. "Eu não vou morar com um homem até que eu esteja casada".

"Ah, bem, isso está chegando... em breve." Eu disse com muita naturalidade.

Um amplo sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto e eu podia vê-la desesperadamente tentando contê-lo. "Realmente, você poderia me dizer quem é ele? Eu quero me certificar de que pareço bem quando eu encontrá-lo." Ela sentou-se ereta no meu colo olhando ao redor como se alguém estivesse vindo e a levaria para longe de mim.

"Você é hilária." Elogiei divertido. Peguei-a pelos lados de sua cintura e comecei a fazer cócegas nela. Ela tentou escapar, mas eu não iria deixá-la ir.

Entre risadas quebradas, ela engasgou, "Deixe-me ir".

Envolvi meu braço apertado em volta da sua cintura e continuei meu ataque. Ela se contorcia e torcia debaixo de mim tentando fugir, mas não adiantou. Ela finalmente contorceu seu caminho de volta até que estava diante de mim, montada em meu colo. Antes que eu soubesse como eu tinha perdido o controle, ela estava me beijando e, sem pensar, meus braços cessaram seus ataques e envolveram em torno da sua cintura puxando-a contra meu peito. Bella segurou meu pescoço com as duas mãos e me beijou de forma mais agressiva do que ela jamais tinha feito. Suas mãos deslizaram para o meu peito e ela empurrou-se para fora de mim. Olhei para ela com olhos ansiosos, querendo saber o que ela faria em seguida. Ela estava diante de mim em seu short jeans e blusa com capuz, as mãos nos quadris e um olhar de vitória.

"Bem, acho que tenho mais poder do que eu pensava." Um olhar de confusão passou pelo meu rosto não tendo certeza do que ela estava falando. "Quem diria que você poderia ter sido tão facilmente distraído e derrotado. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era te beijar e eu estava no controle." Ela me deu um sorriso diabólico e sexy.

Pronto para agarrá-la novamente, agarrei os braços da minha cadeira para ajudar na minha tentativa de lançar-me para ela, mas ela gritou e saiu correndo. "Você está acabada, Swan!" Eu gritei quando saí correndo atrás dela.

Claro, eu deixei-a correr por um tempo pensando que ela poderia escapar e então peguei minha presa. Agarrei-a pela cintura e puxei-a contra meu peito. "Você nunca ficará longe de mim, Bella Swan".

Seus olhos estavam lindos quando ela olhou para mim com seu rosto brilhando ao luar. Seu olhar era de repente intenso e fez meu coração gaguejar no meu peito. "Quem disse que eu quero ficar longe?" Ela mal sussurrou

Sem pensar meus lábios estavam exatamente onde eu queria que eles estivessem – nos dela, movendo-se em um ritmo perfeitamente sincronizado. Todo contato que eu tinha com Bella me fazia queimar, mesmo as coisas simples como guiá-la pela parte inferior das suas costas, segurando sua mão, colocando seu cabelo atrás das suas costas, sussurrando em seu ouvido, ou o escovar de sua coxa contra a minha quando nos sentávamos próximos um do outro. Mas seus beijos e mãos no meu corpo enviavam o inferno correndo através de mim. Qualquer momento que tive com ela me fez mais feliz do que eu já tinha sido, mas ainda assim eu senti que precisava de mais.

Meus lábios viajaram de sua boca, passando seu queixo e para o seu pescoço. Sua pele estava coberta de arrepios. Perguntei-me se era porque ela reagia a mim do mesmo jeito que eu faço com ela, ou se era do vento frio do oceano. Bella soltou um pequeno gemido enquanto continuei a beijar seu pescoço.

Puxando meus lábios de seu pescoço até sua orelha, sussurrei, "Eu _vou_ casar com você um dia, Bella." Bella imediatamente ficou tensa em meus braços e meu coração parou.

O pânico tomou conta. Eu sabia que a assustei. Era muito cedo para dizer a ela que eu queria casar com ela. Mas, com tudo acontecendo com James, isso me fez perceber que eu nunca poderia viver sem Bella. Eu queria que ela fosse minha para sempre. Eu a queria em meus braços sempre, onde eu poderia mantê-la segura. Parecia tão certo para mim e, como todo o resto que escapou da minha boca hoje, eu apenas disse o que sentia, sem pensar na reação que Bella teria.

Eu a mantive em meus braços com a cabeça escondida debaixo do meu queixo. Sim, eu era muito covarde para olhá-la e ver seu rosto petrificado. O corpo dela lentamente começou a relaxar em meus braços e eu fiquei congelado, esperando para ver o que ela diria, ou faria depois do meu anúncio muito adiantado. Os segundos passaram em câmera lenta, o vento chicoteando seus cabelos ao redor e emitindo arrepios através de nós dois. Os únicos sons eram as ondas quebrando atrás de mim e risadas distantes dos outros campistas. O que pareceu uma hora tinha sido apenas alguns segundos, e então Bella tentou afastar-se do meu abraço nela. Perguntei-me se ela estava tentando correr gritando sobre o psicopata que disse que vai se casar com ela depois de oficialmente estar namorando por apenas uma semana.

Eu não consegui mais retardar em olhar para ela. Eu podia sentir seus olhos de cervo olhando para mim e forcei meu olhar na direção dela. O que eu vi diante de mim fez meu coração apertar. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas ela estava brilhando. Eu olhei para ela, procurando seus olhos para saber o que ela estava sentindo. Minhas mãos arrastaram da sua nuca, sobre suas suaves ondas marrom, até o meio das suas costas, em seguida, deslizaram sob seus cabelos para se envolverem ao lado do seu pescoço. Seus olhos fechados quando ela se inclinou na minha mão. Deixei minha testa descansar contra a dela e escovei meus lábios contra os dela.

Os olhos de Bella se abriram e de repente eu estava fascinado por ela. Fui consumido e me senti como se uma conversa estivesse acontecendo entre nós enquanto nós olhamos fixamente um nos olhos do outro, uma conversa entre duas almas, uma que não poderia acontecer com palavras, ou ações. Mais lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Bella e eu limpei-as com meu polegar, nunca tirando os olhos dos dela. Meu rosto se contorceu quando senti o pequeno e macio polegar de Bella escovar contra a minha pele, enxugando uma lágrima que eu não tinha percebido que me escapou.

Fui tomado com os sentimentos correndo através de mim, sentimentos que eu nunca havia experimentado antes. Ao longo de nossas vidas, sentimos laços com outras pessoas, laços que têm o potencial para ser quebrado. Como cordas que nos mantêm unidos, mas poderiam facilmente ser cortadas, permitindo-nos flutuar para longe da outra pessoa. Mas, o que eu estava sentindo nesse momento com Bella não parecia como uma corda. Parecia um cabo de aço me amarrando a Bella, um cabo inquebrável que me ligava a ela para a eternidade. Eu podia sentir o calor do sangue correndo pelo meu corpo, meu coração tão cheio que eu podia sentir que apertava contra as minhas costelas e minhas mãos trêmulas enquanto eu abraçava Bella.

"Você sentiu isso?" Bella sussurrou, ainda sem tirar os olhos dos meus e repousando a mão sobre meu peito, onde se situava meu coração.

O nó na minha garganta dobrou de tamanho quando ouvi suas palavras, sabendo que o que eu estava sentindo não era unilateral. Eu não podia falar sem soar como um bebê, então eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

Ambas as mãos de Bella seguraram os lados do meu rosto. "Você é mais experiente do que eu nesta área. É assim que parece sempre ao se apaixonar? Eu sinto que eu perdi toda a minha vida, se é isso que o amor é".

Minha cabeça balançou um pouco e eu limpei minha garganta. "Não. Não, Bella, isso não é como parece quando você se apaixona. Apaixonar-se antes disso era como um grão de sal comparado ao que está transpirando entre nós. O que estou sentindo agora... aqui com você... isso é além do que eu jamais poderia ter compreendido".

"Eu nunca posso perder você, Edward. Eu não sobreviveria." Nós dois ainda falávamos em tons sussurrados, com medo de que se falássemos muito alto, estouraria a bolha que nos cercava.

"Nunca! Eu quis dizer o que eu disse, Bella, eu vou casar com você".

"Promete?"

"Eu estou implorando".

O abraço de Bella em mim apertou e ela capturou meus lábios com os dela. O beijo parecia poderoso e consumidor, mas, mesmo assim, o ato foi suave e lento. Eu senti outra lágrima escapar do canto do meu olho.

_Quando eu me tornei uma mulher?_

Bella tremeu nos meus braços. "Vamos para a cama." Eu assenti com a cabeça e levei-a para a barraca.

Uma vez que o zíper da barraca se abriu, a atmosfera ficou mais leve, era como se aquele momento sagrado tivesse terminado.

Nós pegamos nossas coisas e transportamos através da areia para os banheiros e torneiras de água para ficar prontos para dormir. Eu carregava Bella nas minhas costas enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a barraca. Guardamos tudo e puxei nossos sacos de dormir.

"Ei, você quer fechar nossos sacos de dormir juntos?"

"Eu não sei, Edward, você pode gerenciar para manter suas mãos longe de mim?" Ela jorrou, olhando de forma sexy por cima do ombro.

"Tenho certeza de que consigo me controlar." Eu respondi, rindo. "Tudo, porém, não posso dar nenhuma garantia que meu corpo não vai reagir por conta própria enquanto eu estou dormindo." Eu pisquei.

"Pervertido!" Ela riu quando começou a abrir seu saco de dormir.

Uma das coisas que eu estava mais gostando sobre o meu relacionamento com Bella era o fato de que a relação existente não se alterou com a nossa declaração de amor. Nós apenas acrescentamos a ela. Nossa natureza competitiva e brincadeiras ainda existiam, nós só tínhamos acrescentado os amassos e palavras amorosas.

Bella deitou em meus braços enquanto olhávamos para fora do topo da nossa barraca para o magnífico céu cheio de estrelas e um pedaço da lua. Nós conversamos por horas, rindo, provocando, partilhando memórias, preenchendo mutuamente sobre os últimos dez anos das nossas vidas e, claro, a temida conversa sobre quantas pessoas – com quantas mulheres eu tinha dormido.

Eu temia ter essa conversa com Bella. Eu nunca tinha considerado cinco um número elevado de pessoas para dormir até a confissão de Bella para mim. Eu estava além de exaltado quando me dei conta de que, se tudo corresse conforme o desejado, eu seria o único homem com quem Bella estaria. Então, meu coração encheu-se de pesar, desejando que eu pudesse oferecer a ela o mesmo prêmio. É claro que eu não podia mudar meu passado, ou prever o que seria, mas eu ainda queria que eu pudesse ter me oferecido inteiramente a ela.

Bella não passou qualquer julgamento sobre mim enquanto conversávamos sobre o meu passado. Ela admitiu novamente, sentir-se inadequada e com medo de não corresponder às minhas expectativas, mas eu informei que ela já tinha ultrapassado todas as minhas experiências apenas com seus beijos.

As pausas entre as palavras tornaram-se mais longas enquanto fomos embalados pelo som das ondas. Finalmente, a respiração de Bella se tornou rítmica quando ela adormeceu com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito. Segui em breve.

Um gemido alto me despertou de um sono profundo, mas eu não poderia dizer se eu estava sonhando, ou acordado. De repente, um grito alto e a perda de Bella em meus braços me assustou acordando-me. Meu corpo pulou ereto, imediatamente agarrando os ombros de Bella. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela ainda estava chorando histericamente, com uma mensagem contínua de "NÃO!" quebrada entre soluços.

"Bella! Bella!" Gentilmente, apertei seus ombros tentando acordá-la do que era, obviamente, um pesadelo. Puxei-a contra o meu peito e comecei a correr meus dedos pelo cabelo dela. "Shh, shhh, baby, acorde. Você está bem".

As mãos de Bella envolveram ao redor das minhas costas enquanto seus dedos escavaram meus ombros. Seus soluços tornaram-se mais controlados e seu rosto enterrou na curva do meu pescoço enquanto ela se dava conta do que tinha acontecido. "Sinto muito".

"Está tudo bem. Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Era James." Ela inspirou em uma respiração trêmula e suas mãos viajaram para o meu pescoço enquanto eu a puxei em meu colo. "Ele tinha me trancado em sua casa. Eu podia ouvir você do lado de fora e você não podia entrar. James apenas ficou lá me olhando chorar por você com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Então, ele caminhou em minha direção e..." Sua voz começou a tremer e ela começou a sacudir a cabeça para trás e para frente.

"Isso não vai acontecer, Bella. Eu não vou deixá-lo perto de você, eu prometo. Foi apenas um sonho".

Mantendo Bella em meus braços, eu deitei de volta, puxando o saco de dormir sobre ela. Esfreguei círculos lentos nas costas de Bella, ouvindo sua respiração regular. Com cada soluço como um resquício do seu choro, minha raiva se construía. Eu podia sentir o fogo queimando e se transformando em um inferno de raiva. Eu _mataria_ James se ele alguma vez colocasse a mão em Bella.

No dia seguinte, nenhum de nós mencionou seu pesadelo com James. Eu me senti confiante no fato de que fiz a escolha certa ao apagar o nome de James de seu identificador de chamadas. Ele já não era um cliente dela, ela não precisava sequer do seu número mais. Eu precisava falar com ela sutilmente que ela deveria ter o seu número bloqueado. Nós arrumamos o nosso acampamento depois do almoço e fomos para o sul pela PCH. Nós nos dirigimos para o cais de Santa Monica e fizemos alguns passeios, nos beijamos no topo da roda gigante, jogamos alguns jogos de carnaval, tiramos fotos em uma cabine de foto, comemos alguns corn dogs e bolo de funil, e eu a puxei para a Third Street para algumas compras. Eu precisava comprar algumas coisas que Alice pediu, e algo para os meus amigos, já que todos eles ajudaram a organizar o acampamento.

O dia estava feliz só de estar com Bella, com nada para se preocupar além de aproveitar um ao outro. Eu adorava ser capaz de andar de mão dada com ela. Quando eu a beijei no meio da multidão pela primeira vez, ela ficou tensa. Seu nervosismo causou um sorriso no meu rosto enquanto meus lábios pressionavam contra os dela. Mas cada vez que eu a beijei, ela se tornou mais e mais à vontade com a exposição pública de afeto.

Jantamos no restaurante de LA favorito de Bella, "Festa do Oriente", e depois passamos o resto da noite em seu quarto de hotel jogando cartas juntos. Pode ter havido alguns argumentos, trapaças e lutas. Ainda éramos os mesmos Bella e Edward do ensino médio, ambos fazendo o que pudéssemos para ter certeza que o outro não ganhasse. Isso terminou com Bella irritada quando eu ganhei e jogando todas as cartas no chão. Sua birra lembrou-me do dia em que eu a venci na nossa corrida e ela teve um pequeno ataque na varanda. Eu ria tanto que tive uma cãibra lateral, o que, naturalmente, apenas a irritou mais.

À uma hora da manhã, finalmente nos estabelecemos na cama assistindo um de seus filmes românticos favoritos, "Razão e Sensibilidade." Eu achei que seria uma tortura completa e adormeci nos primeiros dez minutos.

Fui acordado na manhã seguinte com Bella gentilmente arrastando os dedos ao longo do meu antebraço enquanto estava deitada com a cabeça no meu peito. Meus braços apertaram em torno dela.

A cabeça de Bella inclinou para cima para que ela pudesse olhar para mim. "Eu não quero que você vá para casa hoje. Fique até amanhã comigo." Ela lamentou.

"Eu desejaria poder. Eu tenho que estar no trabalho no primeiro horário da manhã".

"Basta abandonar seu trabalho como eu, e nós poderíamos viver nosso amor." Ambos começamos a gargalhar.

"Ah, eu te amo, engraçadinha".

"Eu também te amo." Ela arrulhou enquanto escapou da cama o suficiente para me beijar.

"Você vai chorar esta noite no seu grande travesseiro por eu ter ido embora?"

Ela balançou a cabeça fazendo olhos de cachorrinho para mim.

"Bem, eu vou buscá-la amanhã, quando você chegar?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Chego durante o dia e eu sabia que você tinha que trabalhar, então consegui uma carona." Ela disse, _tentando_ soar casual. "Então, a que horas você-"

"Quem vai te pegar?" Interrompi-a, sabendo que ela estava tentando esconder algo de mim.

"Uh, Jake".

"O quê?" Eu rebati, sentando-me.

"Bem, eu sabia que você estaria trabalhando e ele ofereceu." Ela disse, enfiando seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Como é que ele ofereceu? Vocês dois se falam frequentemente?" A raiva, ou era o ciúme, corria através de mim quando pensei em sua ligação não atendida na sexta-feira.

"Bem, sim, Edward. Somos amigos".

"Só amigos, mas você esteve escondendo isso de mim." Eu rosnei.

"Ei, você precisa se acalmar. Eu não preciso informar cada detalhe da minha vida a você. Jake tem sido um bom amigo para mim e eu não vou deixar de ser amiga dele só porque você não gosta dele".

"Não gosto dele?" Eu levantei a minha voz. "Eu não confia no cara, EM NADA!"

"Ele sabe como me sinto sobre você, e ele está com Tanya agora." Ela começou a ficar na defensiva.

"Eu não me importo. Eu não gosto de você saindo com ele".

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Bem, Edward, isso não importa. Eu não preciso de sua permissão para ter amigos. Eu sou amiga de Jacob e você vai ter que lidar com isso." Ela estava gritando agora, também.

"Então, você não vê nenhum problema em ser amiga dele?"

"Não, eu acho que você está sendo absolutamente ridículo e ciumento".

"Não, eu não estou." Eu sabia que soava como uma criança, mas eu não poderia evitar.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Ok, vamos virar o jogo então. Você está me dizendo que estaria tudo bem se Tanya fosse me pegar no aeroporto hoje e ela e eu ainda estivéssemos falando ao telefone um com o outro?"

Bella fez uma pausa e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Não, eu não ESTARIA."

Meu peito inchou pensando que eu tinha ganhado essa batalha. "Então, você entende por que eu não quero você por perto de Black?"

"Não."

"Deixe de ser teimosa, Bella." Eu respondi.

Bella levantou-se da cama e fui distraído da minha raiva por um minuto olhando para ela em seus shortinhos e top. "Edward, isso é diferente." Ela começou a responder enquanto eu balançava minha cabeça vigorosamente. "Eu nunca amei Jacob, eu nunca dormi com Jacob, e _eu_ terminei com ele".

Virando na direção oposta a ela, deixei cair as minhas pernas para o lado da cama e comecei a correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo em frustração. "Eu não gosto disso, Bella, e eu estou pedindo por favor para você não se associar a ele... por mim." Eu disse em pura frustração. Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Eu confiava totalmente em Bella e eu sabia que ela nunca me trairia. Mas, havia algo sobre Jacob Black que eu absolutamente detestava. Mesmo que ele estivesse com Tanya, eu não colocaria isso o impedindo de ainda tentar ter Bella de volta. Meus olhos continuaram a olhar para baixo para os padrões do tapete.

Senti a cama afundar ao meu lado e depois a mão de Bella descansou na minha coxa. Eu me acalmei... um pouco.

"Eu sei que vocês dois têm seus problemas, você não confia no cara, e há muito que eu não sei." Bella segurou minha bochecha e puxou, obrigando-me a olhar para ela. "Mas, você tem que confiar em mim. Eu nunca poderia amar ninguém _além de você_. Eu nunca poderia estar com alguém _além de você_. Jacob é meu amigo, ele estava lá quando eu estava sozinha, sentindo-me deprimida porque o homem que eu amava estava apaixonado por outra pessoa. Se não fosse por ele, eu não teria ido naquele baile de gala e você poderia nunca ter reparado em mim. Talvez você devesse estar agradecendo a ele." Ela forçou um sorriso.

"Não forçe, Bella." Eu murmurei e ela sorriu com mais sinceridade. "Não esconda coisas de mim, não discuta a nossa relação com ele, e tente estar em lugares públicos com ele, então ele não pode tentar tocá-la. Por favor".

"O que é você, meu pai?" Ela respondeu com sarcasmo.

"Não, eu sou um homem que não pode suportar a idéia de você sequer pegar carona no mesmo carro com um homem que a quer. Apenas, por favor, faça essas coisas." Eu implorei com meus olhos, cobrindo sua mão com a minha.

"Eu sempre vou te contar tudo. Sinto muito por não ter mencionado isso antes, eu não sabia que seria um negócio tão grande. Não discutirei sobre você, ou o nosso relacionamento com ele. No entanto, não posso prometer estar sempre em lugares públicos com ele. Você terá que simplesmente confiar em mim, tudo bem".

"Eu confio e tentarei ser menos idiota. Ah, e a propósito, foi o seu telefone tocando na sexta-feira. Era Jacob e eu apaguei-o do seu indetificador de chamadas".

"Você é uma criança!" Ela gritou enquanto tentava me empurrar para longe dela, mas eu sabia que ela não estava realmente irritada. Peguei em sua cintura e coloquei-a de volta na cama e comecei o que eu esperava que fosse uma longa sessão de amassos antes de eu ir embora. Só porque nós não teríamos relações sexuais, não significava que eu não tiraria o máximo proveito dos amassos tanto quanto possível.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam da conversa e do passeio romântico deles?_

_Demorei pra postar pq __estava sem tempo de traduzir e pq vc´s não deixaram as reviews que pedi, peço desculpas para aquelas que deixaram, mas o próximo cap. só vou postar se tiver pelo menos 15 reviews, isso não é nada levando-se em conta que 38 pessoas tem essa fic como sua favorita e quase o mesmo número de pessoas a tem como alerta. Então só depende de vc´s! Como eu já disse antes, eu demoro muito mais tempo para traduzir do que vc´s levam pra deixar uma review! Sei que estou sendo chata e repetitiva com isso, mas só vou postar se vc´s tb colaborarem, mesmo que demore um mês! Enquanto não tiver as 15 reviews eu não posto outro cap. Se vc´s conseguirem, eu posto no sábado, senão... só Deus sabe. E a propósito, o próximo cap. é emocionante!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Protetor

**Capítulo 27 – Protetor**

**EPOV**

Minha mão agarrou em minha bagagem de mão enquanto eu manobrava o meu caminho através da multidão do aeroporto SEA/TAC, avançando com um único propósito na minha mente. Eu precisava encontrar Emmett. Ele tinha estado monitorando James enquanto Bella estava viajando e eu queria desesperadamente saber o que ele descobriu. Eu queria saber por que James tinha ligado para Bella enquanto ela estava em Los Angeles A situação toda com ele precisava acabar - eu acabaria sozinho se eu tivesse que fazer isso. Ouvir Bella chorando de medo enquanto tinha pesadelos quando estava em meus braços deixou-me com uma raiva queimando em meu peito. A única coisa que extinguiria o fogo dentro de mim era James preso, ou até mesmo morto, se é isso que precisasse. Ele _nunca_ faria mal a Bella.

"Perdedor." Uma voz profunda rugiu gritando no meio da multidão, quebrando-me da minha agitação interior. Meu irmão teria eternamente quinze anos. Tão imaturo e tão embaraçoso como ele era, não pude evitar a risada que quase borbulhou à superfície.

Balançando minha cabeça, fiz o meu caminho em direção à criança grande agitando os braços ao redor na frente dos elevadores. Emmett não estava sozinho, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados sobre o peito estava Jasper. Eu estava animado para ver Jasper. Pareceu-me que ultimamente nunca passávamos um tempo juntos. Ele e Alice estavam sempre planejando o casamento. Felizmente, o casamento estava se aproximando rapidamente e eu teria em breve o meu companheiro de golfe de volta.

"Como estão, rapazes?" Perguntei, entregando minha mala a Emmett - que ele imediatamente deixou cair no chão – e balancei a mão de Jasper.

"Não há muito, como foi sua viagem?" Jasper perguntou com um sorriso.

"Incrível." Senti o sorriso barato no meu rosto e tentei eliminá-lo, mas era tarde demais.

"Você é um maricas. Pegue sua mala." Emmett balançou a cabeça e seguiu para a garagem. Jasper me deu um sorriso simpático e bateu a mão no meu ombro enquanto inclinei-me para pegar minha bolsa.

"É melhor nos apressarmos antes que ele nos deixe." Jasper sugeriu enquanto corremos para o mosntruoso jeep esperando.

Em um típico modo de Emmett, assim que Jasper e eu nos aproximamos do jeep, Emmett já tinha saído e começou a se afastar.

"Realmente, Emmett, após quinze anos este jogo não ficou velho?" Tudo o que eu poderia ouvir sobre o barulho do motor era a risada de Emmett.

O carro ficou parado e estendi a mão para a maçaneta da porta e Emmett acelerou. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria dignificá-lo correndo atrás do carro. Olhei para Jasper e revirei os olhos. Jasper deu de ombros e sorriu. Jasper sempre levava tudo na esportiva, eu definitivamente poderia aprender mais do que um balanço do golf com ele. Emmett repetiu seu jogo cerca de cinco vezes, eu estava gritando obscenidades enquanto ele ria histericamente o tempo todo.

Era o caminho mais fácil, mas eu usei mesmo assim. Peguei meu celular, "Estou ligando para Rose. Estou dizendo que não podemos deixar o aeroporto porque você está falando com uma stripper na esteira de bagagem".

As portas desbloquearam imediatamente e estávamos subindo no jipe. Eu sabia que era um tiro barato, mas eu sabia que até mesmo Emmett sabia melhor do que pegar o lado ruim de Rose.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você parou quando eu mencionei Rosalie. Quem é o maricas agora, Emmett?"

"Ria de tudo o que você quiser, irmãozinho, mas eu não tenho nenhum problema em deixar Rose me manter na coleira. Na verdade, isso pode ser bastante interessante".

"Bruto." Jasper e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo. Por sua vez, isso fez Emmett soltar uma gargalhada. Eu nunca tinha me acostumado com a abertura de Emmett e Rosalie sobre sua vida sexual.

"Então, Emmett, por que não damos a Edward a informação que temos sobre James?" Jasper saltou para uma mudança de assunto.

Emmett imediatamente entrou em modo policial. "Bem, Charlie deixou-nos saber que nas duas últimas manhãs viu o SUV parado do lado de fora da sua casa. Toda vez que ele saía de casa para enfrentar James, o carro ia embora".

Frustração foi me enchendo. Eu não deixaria Bella sair da minha vista quando ela estivesse em casa. Pelo menos era um alívio saber que ele estava aqui e não a seguiu para Los Angeles "O que, nós ainda não podemos fazer nada? Mesmo com isso?"

"Vai ser uma batida no pulso, Edward. Nós realmente precisamos dele tentando algo com Bella para obter todas as cargas reais contra ele".

"Eu não gosto disso. Eu não gosto da idéia de ele estar em qualquer lugar perto de Bella. E se nós não chegarmos até ela a tempo? E se ele tiver uma arma? E se-"

"Eu não acho que ele é perigoso. Acho que ele está um pouco obcecado com ela. Ele teria feito alguma coisa até agora se ele quisesse machucá-la. Ele teve muitas oportunidades, se é isso que ele queria fazer." Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

"Isso deveria me fazer sentir melhor, Emmett? Que se ele quisesse machucá-la, ele já poderia ter feito isso".

"Edward, eu sei que isso é frustrante para você. Mas você precisa entender que estamos fazendo tudo que podemos. Eu quero Bella segura tanto quanto você, confie em mim".

Meu instinto sabia que o que Emmett disse era verdade. Eu sabia que ele queria que Bella estivesse segura. Eu também sabia que isso era o que Emmett fazia para viver, era para isso que ele foi treinado. Eu precisava confiar nele. Enquanto na maioria do tempo eu o considerava um grande idiota, ele era realmente bom em seu trabalho. "Então, você achou alguma coisa hoje?"

"Não realmente. O cara parece ser uma espécie de eremita ou recluso. Ambos os dias eu estive fora em Seattle para segui-lo ao redor, ele nunca saiu de sua casa. Ele só saiu para verificar sua correspondência. Falei com alguns de seus vizinhos e todos disseram a mesma coisa que eu testemunhei. Você pensa que com toda sua fama, ele estaria saindo para gastar dinheiro, pegando mulheres e em festas".

"Bem, ele não está ficando em sua casa o suficiente para me manter feliz." Eu preferia trocá-la por agora, mas a conversa seria trazida novamente.

"Jasper." Eu disse sobre o meu ombro olhando para o meu prestes-a-ser-cunhado. "Como você conseguiu ser amarrado para passar o dia com Emmett?"

"Bem, na verdade não foi por opção. Esme não gostou da idéia de Emmett rastreando James sozinho." Seu comentário provocou a minha ira novamente. "Além disso, Alice enviou-nos alguns recados de casamento enquanto estávamos na cidade." Jasper sacudiu a cabeça com um olhar de 'você conhece Alice' em seu rosto.

"Não se preocupe, companheiro, vai acabar em breve".

"Mais duas semanas. Mas então você sabe que ela vai encontrar outra coisa com a qual ficar obcecada. Talvez ela pudesse se concentrar no casamento de alguém?" Ele sorriu para mim. Eu rapidamente revirei os olhos e virei-me no meu lugar.

Emmett riu da cadeira do motorista. "Vamos lá, homem. Você sabe que está completamente batido".

"Como foi seu fim de semana de amor? Diga-nos, ela foi tudo o que você pensou que seria?" Emmett perguntou, meneando suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo. "Bella parece que seria uma mulher turbulenta por trás de portas fechadas".

_Eu também não quero ter essa conversa com ele._

"Ei, não é assim com ela." Eu respondi. Emmett e Jasper trocaram um longo olhar. "O que... o que esse olhar significa?"

Emmett usava um olhar de incredulidade. "O que você está dizendo, irmãozinho? Você está dizendo que não pôde fechar o negócio?" Emmett continuou a rir, sem ter idéia do quão próximo ele estava da verdade.

Senti um rosnado se construindo no meu peito. "Emmett." Eu disse em um tom de aviso.

"Eu estou apenas cuidando de você, mano".

"Não dê ouvidos a ele, Edward." Jasper disse simpaticamente quando divertidamente bateu no meu ombro.

Emmett continuou com seus comentários sarcásticos sobre a minha incapacidade de conseguir uma mulher e como nenhuma mulher jamais poderia resistir a ele, e então ele me deu os pêsames de ter que viver uma vida de banhos frios. Jasper ria de vez em quando enquanto Emmett continuou a divertir-se. Eu podia sentir minha raiva construindo enquanto fechava e abria meu punho.

Após quinze minutos ouvindo a diarréia saindo da boca de Emmett, eu estourei. "Bella é virgem, está bem." Lamentei no segundo que as palavras saíram da minha boca. A "falta de filtro" ataca novamente.

Emmett estava realmente atordoado em silêncio pela primeira vez em, bem, muito tempo. O silêncio permaneceu por um momento, os dois sentados com suas mandíbulas escancaradas.

"Bella é uma garota legal." Jasper opinou tentando levar a conversa para uma direção diferente. "Eu acho que é ótimo que-"

"Você quer dizer como nascer de novo virgem, certo?" Emmett interrompeu.

"Não, Emmett." Eu disse entre dentes cerrados. "Eu quero dizer que ela nunca esteve apaixonada e queria esperar por alguém que realmente amasse".

"Então, o que, ela não te ama?"

"Não, ela me ama".

"Então, você dormiu com ela?" Emmett era um idiota. Eu estava realmente tendo que explicar isso a ele?

"NÃO! Bella me ama, mas ela quer... ela apenas... ela esteve esperando esse tempo todo... então ela só quer... ela está esperando até estar casada".

Emmett chupou em uma respiração presa entre os dentes e deu um tapinha na minha perna. "Sinto muito, cara, isso é brutal".

Um pouco infantil, afastei a mão dele da minha perna. "Cale-se. Há muito mais em uma relação do que sexo. Além disso, isso realmente não me incomoda." Emmett quebrou em uma gargalhada e eu fiquei cheio com o mesmo sentimento que me indignava quando éramos crianças. Eu ficava tão irritado quando Emmett tiraria sarro de mim ao ponto onde eu queria dar um soco, mas sabia que não podia porque ele poderia me matar. Como um adulto, eu sabia que não deveria deixá-lo me incomodar, mas ele incomodava. Eu não estava ressentido com a escolha de Bella, na verdade, eu realmente não me sentia privado. Estar com Bella, da forma como estávamos, era mais íntimo do que qualquer sexo que eu já tive. Claro, eu tinha desejos que não estavam sendo atendidos, mas eu poderia colocá-los em banho-maria até que ela estivesse pronta para ser minha. Eu não sei por que deixei Emmett me atingir.

Jasper se inclinou para frente, apoiando uma mão sobre cada um dos nossos ombros, e eu imediatamente me senti mais calmo. Era um tanto assustador como ele sempre poderia fazer isso. "Bem, Edward, eu acho ótimo que você está respeitando o que Bella quer. Mesmo se ela quer esperar até estar casada, isso vai acontecer em breve." Minha cabeça virou de costas e ele me deu aquele sorriso conhecedor novamente e Emmett olhou para mim com uma expressão perplexa.

_Como Jasper sabe que eu __me casaria com Bella em breve? Por favor, não diga a Emmett._

Eu estava acabado com esse tema. Relaxei de volta contra o meu banco e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Emmett se inclinou e ligou o rádio, sinalizando que concordava em terminar a nossa conversa. Passamos a maior parte do resto da nossa viagem ouvindo Dan Sports falando de esportes. Nós tínhamos que aproveitar a recepção que tínhamos perto de Seattle, uma vez que não poderíamos sintonizar seu show em Forks.

Meu estômago começou a rosnar e me lembrei que não tinha comido nada desde o café da manhã com Bella esta manhã. O canto da minha boca começou a subir lentamente enquanto eu pensava sobre o café da manhã na cama com Bella. Nós pedimos tudo do cardápio do hotel e cobrimos a parte superior da cama com panquecas, waffles, omeletes, croissants, salsichas, rolinhos de canela, bacon, frutas e torradas francesas. Cada um de nós tinha um garfo e cavamos o que parecia bom. Passamos horas comendo e conversando sobre tudo. Nós conversamos sobre suas idéias para um romance, eu compartilhei com ela o meu desejo de abrir meu próprio consultório e deixar o hospital um dia, nossas famílias, nosso futuro e nossas memórias favoritas da nossa infância. Tão chato como eu fui com ela que, surpreendentemente, nós tínhamos um monte de boas lembranças juntos. Eu amava a maneira que nós conversávamos. Nossa interação era realmente a de melhores amigos. Eu estava grato que nenhum de nós estava tentando ser alguém que não era, nós não sentimos a necessidade de se preocupar em impressionar o outro. Nós dois estávamos seguros no fato de que nós nos conhecíamos e amávamos um ao outro exatamente pelo que éramos.

"Estou morrendo de fome. Podemos parar no Taco Bell, ou algo assim?"

"Não podemos, irmãozinho. Mamãe está fazendo o jantar para nós. Eu não quero que você estrague o seu apetite".

'Irritante' foi a palavra que me veio à mente quando pensei no meu irmão. Perguntei-me se ele sempre foi irritante, ou se eu apenas amadureci muito mais rápido do que ele. Deitando minha cabeça para trás contra o encosto, fechei os olhos tentando cochilar o resto do caminho para casa.

As batidas de duas portas do carro despertaram-me do meu sono. Jasper e Emmett já estavam se dirigindo até a casa. Aqueles imbecis estavam simplesmente me deixando no carro. Eu não poderia evitar o sorriso que cobriu meu rosto. Estes eram os tipos de coisas que os irmãos fazem um ao outro e você tem que dar crédito onde o crédito é merecido. Emmett fez o estereótipo do irmão mais velho a um 'T'. Puxei-me e uma das minhas malas do carro e me dirigi para a casa.

"Hey, mamãe." Eu disse quando Esme me puxou para um abraço assim que entrei na porta.

"Oi, bebê, como foi a viagem?" Eu odiava admitir que eu adorava que minha mãe ainda me chamasse de seu bebê. "Como está Bella?"

"A viagem foi ótima... rápida... mas ótima. Espero que Bella esteja bem. Ela está deixando o seu trabalho amanhã de manhã".

Esme bateu palmas em excitação e começou a saltar para cima e para baixo. "Oh, Edward, estou tão animada por Bella voltar." Observar a tonteira da minha mãe confirmou de onde Alice recebeu o seu entusiasmo. "O que é que ela vai fazer? Onde ela vai trabalhar? Ela está se mudando com você? Vocês dois vão-"

O timer da cozinha começou a apitar, poupando-me da longa lista de perguntas da minha mãe. Não que eu não gostasse de falar com a minha mãe, eu só não queria ter essa conversa com ela agora. Senti como se estivesse em algum tipo de pânico do qual eu não poderia fugir. Eu não sabia se era porque Bella não estava aqui, Emmett me dando nos nervos, sabendo que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre James, ou apenas o cansaço. Eu decidi que tinha que ser uma combinação de todos eles.

"Tio Edward!" Minhas três pequenas vozes favoritas chamaram. Meu espírito foi imediatamente levantado quando minhas menininhas envolveram seus braços em volta das minhas pernas.

"Como estão minhas meninas favoritas?"

"Onde está a Tia Bella?" Mia perguntou olhando por trás das minhas costas. Eu não poderia evitar que meu coração apertasse quando elas chamavam Bella de sua tia. Eu não podia esperar até que o título fosse verdade.

"Ela ainda está na Califórnia".

"Você nos trouxe um presente?" Emma perguntou.

"O que você acha?" As meninas começaram a pular e gritar em uníssono. Eu agachei e abri a mala que eu tinha estabelecido perto da porta.

Entreguei a cada uma das meninas uma sacola. "Isso é de Bella também".

As meninas invadiram suas sacolas, retirando caramelos, camisetas da USC (Univesity of South Carolina) e entradas para a Disneylândia.

"O que é isso?" Mia perguntou segurando a entrada.

Assim que eu estava prestes a responder, Emma soltou um grito, "Disneylândia, Disneylândia, Disneylândia." Ela estava pulando ao redor da sala, com Mia e Isabel seguindo seu exemplo. "Você vai nos levar para a Disneylândia?"

"Se estiver tudo bem com sua mãe e seu pai, Bella e eu queremos levar vocês durante a pausa de inverno." Todas correram gritando da sala chamando por sua mãe.

"O jantar está pronto, pessoal." Mamãe chamou da sala de jantar.

Meu estômago deu um salto com o pensamento de conseguir um pouco de comida na minha boca. Apressadamente, eu me sentei à mesa. Jasper, Emmett e eu tínhamos sido enganados. Nós pensamos que a mamãe estava simplesmente sendo gentil fazendo o jantar para nós, em vez disso, foi uma emboscada. Alice se sentou à mesa com seu fichário de casamento gigante e eu deixei escapar um suspiro exasperado.

_Aqui vamos nós._

Sentamo-nos durante o resto do jantar ouvindo suas diversas responsabilidades para as próximas duas semanas e os horários para a semana do casamento foram distribuídos. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha sido enganado para esta reunião. Pelo menos eu tinha conseguido jantar e eu tinha a menor lista de responsabilidades. E, claro, eu tive uma palestra sobre como se quisesse dar uma festa de solteiro para Jasper – o que eu queria – não estávamos autorizados a ter uma dançarina sem valor na festa. Emmett reclamou sobre isso e eu me perguntei se era mesmo possível obter uma stripper em Forks.

As meninas atacaram seus caramelos depois do jantar e Rose subiu para banhá-las enquanto mamãe e Alice continuaram sentadas à mesa fazendo mais planos. Todos nós, homens, nos retiramos para a sala da família para algum futebol no domingo à noite. O jogo foi um massacre e eu rapidamente fiquei entediado assistindo. Minha mente voltava para James e como eu poderia me livrar dele sem ter que usar Bella.

"Emmett, tem que haver uma maneira de lidar com a situação de James sem usar Bella." Eu disse me inclinando para a frente com meus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

"Sério, Edward, estamos de volta a isto de novo? Esqueça isso. Deixe-me fazer o meu trabalho".

Fiquei quieto por um momento torturando o meu cérebro para uma solução diferente, ou uma maneira de fazer-me ficar bem com a solução atual. Então, uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça. "Emmett, eu preciso estar lá quando isso tudo acontecer".

"Não, você é uma responsabilidade. Um, você não é um policial. Dois, você está muito emocionalmente envolvido neste processo. Você poderia tornar isso mais arriscado".

"Eu tenho que estar lá." Eu disse, anunciando cada palavra. Eu queria deixar claro para Emmett que eu não estava realmente pedindo. "Eu não vou estar no caminho e eu vou fazer o que você me disser para fazer".

"NÃO!"

"Qual é o seu problema Eu só quero-?"

A voz severa do meu pai interrompeu a discussão. "Edward, você precisa se acalmar e confiar em seu irmão. Deixando você se envolver poderia lhe custar seu emprego. Na verdade, ele provavelmente nem deveria discutir o que vai acontecer conosco. Fique agradecido que ele está mantendo-o no circuito".

No fundo eu sabia que meu pai estava certo, mas eu ainda estava louco. Eu queria estar lá. Abaixei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, meus dedos segurando no meu cabelo.

"Está tudo bem, pai." Ouvi a voz de Emmett, mas algo estava fora em seu tom. "Quero dizer, você está certo, eu não deveria estar dizendo a qualquer um de vocês alguma coisa sobre a situação. Mas, não é como se eu dissesse a ele que todos nós estaremos entrando em posição às 05:30 todos os dias desta semana. Eu nunca disse a ele que todos nós estaríamos nos comunicando por walkie-talkies, e que eu tenho um extra na minha mesa." Minha cabeça deu um salto, encontrando o sorriso travesso de Emmett. Senti um sorriso espalhar pelo meu rosto percebendo o que Emmett estava fazendo. Olhando em volta eu encontrei Jasper e meu pai usando a mesma expressão. "E, eu absolutamente escondi que o único ponto que eu estou preocupado sobre não ter uma imagem clara de Bella está perto da esquina da Evergreen Loop e Bogachiel Way. Eu nunca, jamais, dei a ele esse tipo de informação porque então ele poderia simplesmente aparecer e então, o que eu poderia fazer sobre isso?" Emmett empurrou para trás em sua poltrona, seus dedos enlaçados atrás da cabeça. "Quero dizer, mesmo se ele fosse de alguma forma obter a informação e aparecer, espero que ele seria inteligente o suficiente para ficar em seu carro e ficar quieto".

"Emmett, eu não sei o que dizer. Obrigado." Eu gaguejei. Eu estava em completo choque com o que Emmett tinha acabdo de fazer por mim. Ele estava colocando o seu emprego na linha e me ajudando.

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando." Eu vi o canto de sua boca levantar um segundo antes de ele ser distraído. "Ei, mãe, há alguma sobremesa esta noite?"

Meu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso, eu não poderia ter amado o meu irmão mais do que naquele momento.

"Pare de fazer esses olhos de menininha para mim, Edward. Estou preocupado que você vai tentar me beijar, ou algo assim." Nós dois rimos e voltamos a assistir o jogo.

Um pouco da minha ansiedade sobre toda a situação estava começando a diminuir. Sentei de volta na cadeira e comecei a antecipar terça-feira. Eu estava pronto para me livrar de James.

Segunda-feira arrastou no ritmo de um caracol. Bella estava voltando para casa e eu estava ansioso para vê-la esta noite. Olhando para o meu relógio, vi que ainda tinha sete horas até que nós nos víssemos. Era meio-dia, eu percebi que eu provavelmente deveria almoçar antes de ir para a cirurgia as duas.

Assim que fiz meu caminho pelo corredor, as portas do elevador começaram a fechar e eu corri para ele, pulando entre as portas, uma delas raspando meu braço direito. Tropeçando de volta contra a parede de trás, eu percebi que não estava sozinho. Lá, do outro lado do elevador, estava Jacob em sua roupa de rua, braços cruzados sobre o peito. Meu sangue imediatamente começou a ferver em uma reação automática à ele, mas então eu respirei fundo, dizendo-me para me acalmar. Eu precisava fazer isso. Eu precisava tentar, por Bella.

"Black." Eu cumprimentei em uma voz monótona, dando um breve aceno de cabeça. "Você está no seu caminho para pegar Bella?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu olhando para mim com um sorriso orgulhoso. "Você está preocupado?"

"Eu deveria estar?"

Jacob me encarou até que as portas se abriram. "Eu gostaria de poder dizer que sim, mas não".

"Obrigado".

"Pelo quê, exatamente?"

Jacob saiu do elevador antes de mim e eu segui. Correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo, deixei escapar um suspiro alto. Sua pergunta parecia simples, mas realmente não era. Eu devia a Jacob um monte de agradecimentos, e se eu não estivesse agarrado a este rancor estúpido, eu teria dito isso a ele. Correndo os dedos pelos meus cabelos pela centésima vez, eu olhei para cima para ver Jacob indo embora.

"Jake, espere." Eu gritei. Jacob se virou impaciente. "Obrigado por ser um amigo para Bella." Os olhos de Jacob se abriram em choque. "Obrigado por respeitá-la. Obrigado por estar lá quando Tânia precisava de alguém. Obrigado por buscar Bella hoje. Obrigado por mantê-la segura enquanto eu não posso".

Jacob ficou lá com o queixo pendurado até o chão. Ele estendeu o braço, arranhando o topo de sua cabeça. Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado e deixou cair as mãos para seus quadris. "Uh... de nada… eu acho".

Eu não poderia evitar rir da confusão de Jacob. Eu realmente tinha sido um grande idiota assim com ele? Parecia bom esquecer um pouco da raiva. Esperemos que o idiota não faça nada estúpido para retirar a minha tentativa de ser cordial. "Basta trazê-la de volta para mim com segurança." Dito isto, girei nos meus calcanhares me dirigindo para a cafeteria.

O resto do meu dia passou voando rapidamente enquanto vi a maioria dos pacientes da tarde e noite. Recebi uma mensagem de texto de Bella uma hora atrás e olhei para ela uma centena de vezes.

_**Ei, namorado, não**__**, isso é estranho. Edward, eu estou em casa com segurança e estou ansiosa esperando VOCÊ! **__**Amo você, Eu.**_

Ninguém jamais havia me atingido assim e isso era agridoce. Deixar alguém controlar meu coração desta forma era um risco, mas eu confiava em Bella. Eu tinha que admitir, porém, que esses sentimentos fora de controle eram melhores do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experimentado.

A viagem até a casa de Bella foi rápida, mas que viagem em Forks não é? Eu estava prestes a bater em sua porta quando ela se abriu e Bella pulou em meus braços.

"Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui." Ela respirava em meu pescoço.

"É claro que você está".

Bella empurrou meu peito. "Você é tão cheio de si".

Ah, eu amava essa garota forte. Ela não se intimidava com o meu lixo. Ela tentou se afastar de mim, mas eu peguei em seu braço. "Venha aqui".

"Não, sua chance acabou. Agora você vai ter que trabalhar pelo beijo de 'senti sua falta'." Ela gritou. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas em desafio para mim e se afastou. Eu amava sua coragem e o desafio.

"Eu garanto que você vai me beijar até a hora de eu sair." Eu disse seguindo-a para a cozinha.

"Não conte com isso." Ela me olhou com um olhar sarcástico sobre o ombro. Desta vez, eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela chamando seu blefe.

"Você está certo." Ela desistiu. Nós dois começamos a rir e eu entrei para ajudá-la com o jantar.

Passamos o próximo par de horas cozinhando, comendo com Charlie, lavando os pratos, e Charlie e eu assistindo a um jogo enquanto Bella lavava sua roupa. Charlie finalmente foi para a cama e eu puxei Bella para o meu colo.

"Então, você nunca me contou sobre sua reunião".

"Correu muito bem. Eles disseram que me entendiam por querer ficar aqui e sentiram muito por não poder me oferecer nada. Conversamos sobre meus planos e eu disse a eles que estava pensando em escrever a minha própria ficção. Eles informaram-me que, se eu alguma vez decidisse seguir com a minha escrita, eles ficariam felizes em trabalhar comigo. Também disseram que se eu mudasse de idéia sobre a edição, haveria sempre um lugar para mim".

"Uau, você deve tê-los impressionado. Bom para você. Estou feliz por você." Minha mão acariciava descuidadamente para cima e para baixo as costas de Bella. "Bella, você está feliz com a sua decisão?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu confusa.

"Parte de mim tem medo que você fez isso por mim e mais tarde você vai se arrepender por isso. Eu não quero impedi-la dos seus objetivos e sonhos".

"Edward, olhe para mim." Suas duas mãos envolveram ao redor do meu rosto. "Eu tomei esta decisão por mim. Pela primeira vez em... bem, desde que me lembro, estou feliz da sola dos meus pés à minha cabeça, e eu sei que é por causa de você. Você me faz feliz".

"Você não vai dizer 'eu completo você' agora, vai?"

"Talvez... se eu dissesse, o que você faria com isso?"

Minhas mãos agarraram sua cintura e comecei a fazer cócegas nela. Ela foi imediatamente se contorcendo no meu colo, soltando os mais bonitos guinchos. Levantei-me de joelhos deitando-a de costas no sofá, fazendo cócegas implacavelmente.

"Eu vou fazer xixi nas calças. Deixe-me ir".

"Não, você não vai. Você tentou esse truque o tempo todo quando éramos crianças. Você não acha que eu me lembro de quando você disse isso? Nós a deixávamos ir e então você pulava rindo e se trancava no quarto de Alice".

"Eu juro, eu juro, Edward, eu realmente tenho que ir".

Deixei meu rosto a um centímetro do dela. "Não, você não precisa." Meus olhos penetraram os dela e de repente a atmosfera mudou. O ar estava cheio de eletricidade e desejo. Meu corpo caiu, esmagando contra o dela, meus lábios capturando os dela. Seus dedos imediatamente encontraram o cabelo na minha nuca, enviando arrepios na minha espinha. Eu deixei meu corpo ao seu lado, não querendo machucá-la, pressionando minhas costas contra o encosto do velho sofá xadrez. Um braço segurava a maioria do meu peso enquanto o outro segurava em seu pescoço longo e macio. Meus sentidos absorviam tudo o que era Bella; meus ouvidos filtravam cada gemido e suspiro que escapou de seus lábios, meu nariz inalando o cheiro de frésias e morango - o meu novo perfume favorito que era todo dela - meus lábios e língua movendo-se em perfeita sincronia, provando seus lábios carnudos, minhas mãos seguindo todas as curvas do seu corpo, mapeando-a em minha mente. Eu tinha que ter a minha dose de Bella, ou acho que eu explodiria.

Respirando pesadamente, Bella se afastou, mas manteve as mãos sobre mim. "Edward... eu nunca amei nada assim. Eu te dei tudo que eu posso e vou dar-lhe tudo, com o tempo. Eu sinto que estou me entregando mais a você e isso me aterroriza".

"Bella, mesmo em meus relacionamentos passados, eu nunca senti o que eu sinto por você e o que temos é tudo novo para mim também. Estou aterrorizado também. Eu nunca vou machucá-la. Passarei o resto da minha vida amando você, quer você me queira, ou não".

Seu sorriso espalhou por todo o rosto e eu senti meu coração saltar. "Jura?"

"Absolutamente." Eu respirei e, em seguida, meus lábios estavam de volta aos dela.

Depois de me amassar com Bella por um tempo, meu desejo por ela foi aumentando a cada segundo. Toda vez que minhas mãos começaram a circular a pele ao redor da sua cintura, ela enlaçaria seus dedos com os meus. Esta era sua maneira sutil de me dizer não. Como ela sabia quão desesperado eu estava pela pele que estava debaixo de sua camisa? Esta mulher estava me deixando louco. Eu queria - não, precisava – dela e o fato de que a minha mente estava dominando meu corpo nesta situação mostrou o quanto eu a amava e respeitava.

"Nós temos que parar agora, Bella, porque parece que falta a mim o autocontrole que você possui." Bella soltou uma risada silenciosa. "Você, lindinha, vai ser a minha morte".

Bella envolveu os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me deu um aperto rápido antes de rolar para o lado dela, pressionando as costas contra o meu peito. Nós ficamos deitados ali em silêncio, curtindo um ao outro. Bella escovou os dedos para cima e para baixo no meu antebraço, lentamente me colocando para dormir.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou.

"Mmmhmm." Eu mal falava, meus olhos ainda fechados.

"Estou com medo." Meus olhos abriram e eu apertei-a a mim um pouco mais apertado.

"Do quê?"

"James... Eu sei que preciso fazer isso e acabar com tudo, mas estou realmente com medo." Eu podia ouvir um ligeiro tremor em sua voz.

"Eu sei, baby. Bella, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Eu estarei lá observando e ouvindo e eu-"

"O quê? Você vai estar lá? Não, eu não quero você lá. É perigoso e você vai se matar tentando salvar-me. Deixe apenas Emmett fazer isso".

"Bella, eu não posso... eu não vou sentar em qualquer lugar e esperar que tudo esteja indo bem. Você está certa. Vou machucá-lo se ele te machucar. Eu não acho que você entenda isso." Eu podia ouvir a tensão em minha voz tentando controlar minha raiva.

"O quê?"

"Eu não posso viver sem você, Bella. Qualquer coisa que coloca em risco você, não está bem para mim. Eu estarei lá, fim da discussão." Eu senti-a respirar fundo, preparando-se para discutir comigo. Inclinei minha boca até seu ouvido. "Por favor, apenas desista. Você não vai mudar minha decisão." Sussurrei.

Os próximos três dias passaram como O Feitiço do Tempo*****. Eu levantaria ao romper da aurora a cada dia e me sentaria ao redor, congelando no carro por duas horas. Pegando apenas um vislumbre de Bella enquanto ela dobrava a esquina, eu levaria o café da manhã pra ela e depois iria para o trabalho e jantar com Bella. Conversávamos durante toda a noite até que eu não conseguia manter os olhos abertos e então eu dirigia para casa, desmaiava e repetiria no dia seguinte.

_*__Feitiço do Tempo__: filme de 1993. __Nele, o personagem Phil Connors, um egocêntrico homem do tempo da TV em Pittsburgh, durante a abertura do anual Dia da Marmota (2 de fevereiro) em Punxsutawey, encontra-se repetindo o mesmo dias várias vezes. Depois de se deixar levar por todas as formas de perseguições hedonísticas, ele começa a reavaliar sua vida e prioridades._

Sexta-feira deu uma guinada dramática. De uma forma repetida, sentei-me no meu carro às seis da manhã tremendo e apertando uma xícara de café quente. Ouvindo a respiração rápida de Bella sobre o walkie-talkie enquanto ela corria com um fio amarrado ao seu peito. As batidas rítmicas estavam na verdade começando a embalar-me para dormir e, em seguida, do nada, eu poderia literalmente ouvir seu coração começar a bater contra o microfone a uma velocidade com a qual eu não estava confortável. No momento que minha mente registrou o que faria seu coração acelerar desse jeito, eu o ouvi, o barulho de um motor que diminuía ao lado dela.

"Ok, caras, aqui está ele. Tyler, parece que eles vão parar mais próximos a você e ela está na minha linha de visão. Todo mundo precisa estar em alerta e pronto." Emmett falou com autoridade sobre o rádio.

Minha mente imediatamente passou pela lista de homens e suas localizações, tentando descobrir onde ela estava. Se eu me lembrava corretamente, Tyler estava parado na esquina da Evergreen Loop, no lado oposto do quarteirão de mim.

Um pequeno gemido gritou ao mesmo tempo que uma porta de carro bateu. Era Bella. Meu coração disparou e minhas mãos fecharam em cima das minhas coxas. James estava aqui e ele estava indo para tentar machucar a mulher que eu amava.

"Bella." A voz de James gritou para ela. A respiração de Bella aumentou e eu podia ouvir o som de passos se aproximando dela. Minhas mãos agarraram o volante, meus dedos ficando brancos e a dor atirando em minhas mãos.

"Deixe-me em paz, por favor. Por que você está me seguindo?" A voz de Bella tremeu. Eu sabia que ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas.

"Eu só quero falar com você." Ele tentou parecer simpático, como se esta fosse uma forma normal de aproximação de alguém com que se deseja falar. Que tipo de mente deformada esse homem tem? Sua voz estava muito mais perto do que eu estava confortável. Parecia que ele estava bem próximo a ela. "Você me inspira." Eu senti a bile subir na minha garganta quando pensei nele fantasiando sobre ela.

"Eu não trabalho mais para a Random House, nós já não trabalhamos mais juntos. Você precisa me deixar em paz".

"Você não entende, Bella." Raiva atada a sua voz. Houve um som abafado, como as roupas dela sendo puxadas contra o microfone. "Eu preciso de você para que eu possa escrever. Você é minha musa".

"Tire suas mãos de mim, AGORA!" Bella rugiu mais forte do que eu pensava que ela fosse capaz. "Você está machucando meu braço. Vamos!"

"Bella, acalme-se, eu não vou precisar segurar você se você simplesmente me ouvisse." Sua voz era estranhamente reconfortante. "Veja, quando eu escrevi sobre Victoria em meus livros, eu tinha um rosto em minha cabeça. Então, quando nos conhecemos, eu fui tomado por você. Você é minha inspiração, você é o rosto que eu via quando escrevia sobre a minha obsessão. Eu tenho que ter você comigo agora, para avançar".

"Afaste-se de mim".

"Você não entende, Bella. EU TENHO QUE TER VOCÊ!" Eu poderia dizer pelo som de sua voz que ele estava muito perto do microfone. Parecia que havia uma briga entre eles.

Sem pensar, a minha porta estava aberta.

A voz de Emmett tocou poderosamente em meus ouvidos, "Ainda não, Edward, permaneça em seu carro." Como diabos ele sabia que eu estava prestes a sair do carro?

Eu hesitei por um momento, querendo obedecer ao comando do meu irmão e respeitar sua posição. Mas essa era a _minha_ Bella choramingando e dizendo para essa escória de homem tirar as mãos dela. Eu não poderia simplesmente sentar no carro e ouvir mais. Não demorou muito para eu tomar minha decisão. Saí correndo através dos jardins, carregando o walkie-talkie na mão. Eu fiz uma oração em silêncio esperando que eu estivesse perto de local de Tyler e que eu estivesse indo em direção a Bella, não para longe dela.

"Você está vindo comigo, vamos!" James mandou. Eu podia ouvir seus pés arrastando contra o concreto e os sons do que eu esperava que fosse ela se opondo a ele.

A voz de Emmett quebrou através do rádio. "Fiquem prontos, rapazes, é uma questão de segundos. Só precisamos que ele tente empurrá-la para o carro e ele está acabado".

Até o momento em que Emmett terminou a sua instrução, eu estava a uma casa de distância deles, escondendo-me atrás de um arbusto. Eu podia vê-la. Ela estava lutando contra ele, forte. Eu estava orgulhoso dela. Minha garota era forte. Quando ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta do seu carro, um som gritado rasgou meu coração pela metade.

"EDWARD, AJUDE-ME!" Ela implorou.

Não houve nenhum pensamento, ela me queria e ela me teve. Corri pelo jardim. Pulei sobre alguns arbustos, pronto para capturar minha presa, que estava de costas para mim, completamente inconsciente da minha presença. Os olhos aterrorizados de Bella ainda não tinham me visto vindo para ela, ela estava espalhando seus membros para que ele não pudesse empurrá-la para dentro do carro. James deu um tapa no rosto dela em um último esforço e ela gritou quando a mão dele carregou através de seu rosto. Meus instintos assumiram quando eu arremessei para a minha distraída vítima.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Primeiro a conversa divertida entre os rapazes... agora esse finalzinho tenso..._

_Bem, não vou pedir um número certo de reviews porque __estou indo viajar amanhã e só volto na terça a noite, vou pro show do __**KINGS OF LEON! **__*suspira* E semana que vem estarei viajando a trabalho, então só conseguirei postar o próximo cap. no sábado que vem, dia 16/10, ok? _

_Deixem reviews!_

_Pra quem acompanha, hj estou atualizando todas as fics do meu perfil!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

**BPOV**

"Você não entende, Bella. Eu preciso de você para que eu possa escrever. Você é minha musa." A confissão psicótica de James levou-me a choramingar. Perguntei como isso estava acontecendo comigo.

"Tire suas mãos de mim, AGORA!" Eu gritei, surpresa com a quantidade de força que soava na minha voz. "Você está machucando meu braço. Vamos!" Seu aperto depravado não liberou meu bíceps.

"Bella, acalme-se, eu não vou precisar segurar você se você simplesmente me ouvisse. Veja, quando eu escrevi sobre Victoria em meus livros, eu tinha um rosto em minha cabeça. Então, quando nos conhecemos, eu fui tomado por você. Você é minha inspiração, você é o rosto que eu via quando escrevia sobre a minha obsessão. Eu tenho que ter você comigo agora, para avançar com o próximo livro." Meus olhos prenderam em suas órbitas azuis expostas enquanto olhavam para um lugar distante. Nesse momento eu soube que ele era louco e eu não pude evitar o pânico ultrapassando meu subconsciente de que ele poderia me matar. Minha garganta começou a apertar, minhas pernas começaram a tremer e minha mente foi para o meu lugar feliz... Edward.

Pensar em Edward me deu a força para lutar. Eu não podia simplesmente ficar aqui e ser vítima deste homem perturbado. "Afaste-se de mim." Eu gritei, não tão poderosa como eu havia ordenado antes.

"Você não entende, Bella. EU TENHO QUE TER VOCÊ!" James afirmou com muita naturalidade e meu sangue gelou. Eu não podia mais controlar o choramingar que escapou.

"Você está vindo comigo, vamos!"

Imagens do meu futuro com Edward passaram diante dos meus olhos. Eu estava caminhando na direção de Edward em um vestido branco, Edward e eu intimamente juntos em uma grande cama branca, meu bebê recém-nascido sendo entregue a Edward e uma sala cheia de filhos e netos em torno de uma árvore de Natal. Meu coração inchou e apertou ao mesmo tempo, me perguntando se eu viveria para ver essas coisas acontecerem. Isso era o que eu queria, eu tinha finalmente conseguido o que eu sonhei a minha vida inteira e este lunático não ia tirá-la de mim. Enfiei meus calcanhares no chão, retardando o processo de ser arrastada para o carro. No fundo da minha mente eu sabia que Emmett e Edward nunca deixariam que ele me levasse para qualquer lugar, mas eu não podia evitar o terror que corria loucamente por mim. Como se agindo por conta própria, meus punhos começaram a bater em suas costas sólidas e braços musculosos. Quando ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta, a lógica desapareceu da minha mente. O único pensamento que passava pela minha cabeça era, _ele finalmente me pegou_.

"EDWARD, AJUDE-ME!" Eu sabia que ele nunca deixaria nada me acontecer, e se ele me ouvisse, ele me salvaria. Era uma tentativa desesperada.

Meu último esforço para sair dessa confusão foi de espalhar meus braços e pernas tão abertamente quanto possível, tornando-se impossível para ele enfiar-me dentro do carro. O que eu não esperava era o golpe doloroso no meu rosto. Eu nunca tinha apanhado antes, e ver isso acontecer em centenas de filmes nunca poderia ter me preparado para a dor pungente que se espalhou pelo meu rosto e cabeça. Claro, ele recebeu o resultado que ele estava querendo. Eu imediatamente agarrei meu rosto, o que tornou fácil para ele me empurrar para dentro do carro. O peso total do corpo de James estava pressionando-me para dentro do carro. De repente, o peso nas minhas costas dobrou, depois desapareceu, seguido por um ruído selvagem.

Meus instintos de nascença gritaram comigo para tomar vôo e eu respondi. Empurrando-me para fora do horrível SUV, eu corri tão rápido quanto eu podia até ouvir _sua_ voz. Travando o meu passo, eu chicoteei minha cabeça ao redor. Lá, pressionando James contra uma cerca de madeira pelo pescoço e atirando golpes no estômago de James, estava Edward.

Meu estômago estava em torrentes e eu não estava exatamente certa o que me chateou mais, meu quase rapto, ver um nunca antes furioso Edward, ou assistir um homem sendo espancado até ficar coberto de sangue.

A voz de Edward ficou subitamente clara em minha mente, "Como você se atreve a colocar sua mão sobre ela?" Soco no estômago. "Eu devia matar você agora!" Soco no rosto. "Você ferrou com a pessoa errada!" Bateu-o no chão. Todo o tempo, James apenas usava seus braços tentando bloquear a fúria de Edward.

Minha visão periférica absorveu as imagens de todos os carros de polícia que já tinham estacionado e homens saltando de seus carros. Emmett imediatamente agarrou Edward, puxando-o para trás por seus braços. Ele se contorcia, tentando chegar a James, que estava sendo levantado e algemado por dois outros homens.

Emmett bateu Edward contra o carro e agarrou-o pela camisa. "Edward, isso é o suficiente!" Ele gritou por entre os dentes cerrados. "Você precisa parar. Meus homens estão cuidando disso agora. Bella precisa de você. Vá cuidar dela." Seus olhos imediatamente dispararam para os meus com um olhar de dor enquanto ele ouvia as palavras sussurradas que Emmett estava cochichando em seu ouvido.

Quando Edward focou em meus olhos, tentando ganhar algum controle, eu senti um braço deslizar ao redor dos meus ombros. O contato surpresa fez meu corpo cheio de pânico e medo, fazendo-me gritar de terror gelando o sangue.

"Shh, menina." Charlie ecoou em meu ouvido, envolvendo o outro braço em volta de mim e me puxando para um abraço apertado. "Edward! Venha cá, rápido, ela está desmoronando." A voz de Charlie soou dolorida e eu não sabia o por quê.

Em segundos, ouvi a única voz que poderia aliviar minha dor. "Dê ela para mim." Charlie imediatamente liberou seu aperto e outro conjunto perfeito de braços envolveram ao meu redor, levantando-me do chão.

Foi só então que eu percebi que estava tremendo – tremendo forte – meu corpo inteiro vibrava até meus dentes batiam e o mundo ao meu redor parecia oscilar e borrar meus olhos. Eu ouvi um som que não fazia sentido, um barulho estranho, rasgando.

"Está tudo bem. Você está segura. Está tudo bem." Edward cantou novamente e novamente com seus lábios contra o meu ouvido, balançando-me para trás e para frente em seu colo.

"Acho que ela está ficando histérica." Meu pai sugeriu com uma voz de preocupação.

Então, eu entendi. Oh. O barulho era eu. O som rasgando eram os soluços vindos do meu peito. Isso é o que estava me sacudindo.

As mãos fortes e frias de Edwards seguraram meu rosto. "Olhe para mim, baby, ele se foi e ele nunca poderá machucá-la novamente. Eu prometo".

Minha lógica dizia que eu estava segura, que James estava sob custódia, Edward estava aqui comigo e eu estava na maior parte ilesa. Mas, minhas emoções não conseguiam entender isso. Eu ainda estava assustada e abalada. Edward continuou a me embalar nos seus braços e acariciar meus cabelos, parando nas extremidades para esfregar círculos ao longo das minhas costas e depois voltar até chegar nas minhas madeixas novamente. Inclinando minha cabeça para trás, o rosto de Edward entrou na minha visão, seus olhos estavam tão preocupados e ele tinha o que eu poderia dizer que seria um machucado em seu olho. Tomando diversas respirações longas, eu finalmente ganhei controle suficiente para falar. "Não me deixe ir." Eu soluçava.

"Nunca." Ele falou com vigor e, em seguida, seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Nosso beijo foi interrompido por uma discussão acalorada na calçada.

"Eu quero um advogado. Fui atacado e você não está fazendo nada." James falava friamente.

"Você foi atacado? Não vi nada disso." Emmett respondeu também friamente. "Tyler, você viu isso?"

"Não, eu não vi isso." Tyler respondeu encolhendo os ombros. Emmett continuou da mesma forma a todos os policiais na rua. Todos os homens estavam dando a mesma expressão e resposta. A fúria de James foi se transformando em uma raiva louca.

"Olhe para minha maldita cara, ele bateu-me até cobrir-me de sangue! Esse cara tem problemas de raiva!" Ele gritou apontando para Edward.

"Como ele deveria, considerando que você perseguiu, agrediu e tentou seqüestrar sua namorada." Os olhos de James começaram a movimentar-se rapidamente ao redor com um sentimento de insegurança. "Tudo o que eu realmente vi foi Edward tentando arrancá-lo de Bella, e depois você o atacou, então ele lutou com você em defesa própria." Emmett foi tão indiferente e recolheu com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Não é isso, Edward?" Ele perguntou olhando em nossa direção.

Edward lutou contra um sorriso e depois limpou a garganta. "É isso mesmo, eu estava apenas em uma corrida, tentando me encontrar com a minha namorada quando eu o vi forçando-a a entrar no carro. Tentei puxá-lo para longe dela e foi aí que ele me deu um soco no rosto. Então eu estava apenas tentando me defender".

Minha mão levantou e acariciou o olho inchado de Edward. "Ele bateu em você?" Falei em tom abafado.

Os olhos esmeralda de Edward olharam para mim. "Eu tive que deixá-lo me acertar um para que eu pudesse provar a auto-defesa".

Um sorriso cobriu meu rosto. "Você pode me tirar daqui?"

Agarrando-me firmemente em seu peito, ele deixou seus lábios caírem até meu ouvido. "Eu desejaria poder, querida, mas ambos precisamos fazer as declarações para que possamos colocar tudo isso para trás. Então eu prometo levá-la para casa comigo." Eu assenti, apreciando a sensação do seu corpo quente e forte sob o meu rosto.

Passamos a próxima hora e meia na delegacia - espero que pela última vez - dando nossas declarações e tirando fotos do meu rosto e de Edward dos ataques de James.

Toda vez que eu ouvia a voz de James, ou o via na minha linha de visão, meu estômago embrulhava, tremores passavam pelo meu corpo e um caroço crescia na minha garganta. Quando Emmett se aproximou de mim sobre fazer a exposição, eu sabia que seria assustador, mas eu nunca saberia que isso me confundiria tanto. Eu me sentia tão fraca. Eu sabia que eles estavam todos lá, vendo e me ouvindo. Eu sabia que eles não deixariam que ele me levasse, mas eu ainda me sentia com mais medo e fora de controle do que já estive em toda a minha vida. Perguntei-me quanto tempo me levaria para superar isto.

Edward nunca saiu do meu lado. Seus braços estavam constantemente envolvidos apertados ao meu redor e a cada minuto ele beijaria o topo de minha cabeça, meu rosto, meus lábios, meu ombro, o que estava mais próximo à sua boca. A única vez que estivemos separados foi quando estávamos dando declarações individuais.

Enquanto Edward deu a sua, Charlie veio e sentou-se comigo no escritório de Emmett.

"Como você está se segurando, criança?"

"Eu ficarei bem." Eu murmurei.

"Bella, você não precisa ser tão forte o tempo todo".

Meus olhos atiraram para cima e encontraram seu olhar. "Eu não sou forte".

"Sim, você é. Mais forte do que a maioria das pessoas que eu conheço. Não apenas você concordou com essa exposição, mas você passou por ela como uma campeã".

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. "Você não me ouviu chorar, ou meu corpo tremendo? Eu tentei lutar com ele, mas foi inútil".

"Bella." A voz de Charlie saiu forte e vigorosa. "Ouça. Eu conheço homens adultos que não teriam lidado com essa situação melhor do que você. Acredite em mim, eu tenho feito isso há muito tempo. Eu sei quando eu vejo uma mulher que pode se cuidar sozinha." A voz de Charlie rachou no final e ele olhou para longe de mim. "Eu gostaria que não tivéssemos que fazê-la fazer isso, mas nós queríamos tê-lo atrás das grades. Foi uma completa tortura ouvir tudo o que estava acontecendo, sabendo que tínhamos que esperar por mais. Eu só... agora, eu... bem, eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você do que quando eu estava observando você hoje".

Sem hesitar, joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço do meu pai e chorei em seu ombro. Charlie desajeitadamente bateu nas minhas costas e tentou me acalmar. Meu pai e eu ficamos dessa forma por uma quantidade incomensurável de tempo.

Uma voz limpou a garganta por trás de mim e eu sabia quem era somente pela atração instantânea do meu corpo para ele, era Edward. Meu pai e eu nos afastamos um do outro e eu rapidamente comecei a enxugar as lágrimas no meu rosto. Charlie levantou de sua cadeira, limpando sua própria garganta.

Meu pai caminhou em direção à porta, parando ao lado de Edward e descansando a mão em seu ombro. "Edward, eu realmente estou começando a achar que você é digno da minha garotinha".

"Não, senhor, eu nunca serei digno dela." Edward respondeu, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus.

Eu mal consegui perceber o canto da boca de Charlie levantando debaixo de seu bigode quando ele saiu pela porta.

Os olhos de Edward franziram juntos, olhando nos meus olhos. Não era um olhar de amor ou paixão, era como se ele estivesse tentando penetrar na minha alma, buscando meus pensamentos mais profundos. Sentindo-me um pouco desconfortável, eu me levantei.

"Podemos ir agora?" Os olhos de Edward seguiram os meus, mas ele nem piscou e muito menos se moveu. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" Edward respondeu com a agitação de sua cabeça.

"Podemos ir?" A minha curiosidade foi maior quando perguntei-me o que ele estava pensando.

"Sim, vamos tirá-la daqui." Seu braço envolveu ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me contra seu corpo rígido quando ele empurrou a porta de vidro aberta para sairmos do terrível edifício que foi hoje a residência do meu pior pesadelo.

"Bella, espere!" A voz de Emmett gritou. Eu me virei para ele, Edward agarrado ao meu lado.

"Bella, eu queria agradecê-la por fazer o que você fez hoje. Nós provavelmente nunca teríamos sido capazes de prendê-lo se não fosse por você." Eu balancei a cabeça, deixando-o saber que não era uma grande coisa. "Eu..." Emmett arrastava os pés para frente e para trás, olhando para eles. Era desconcertante de assistir, eu nunca tinha visto Emmett inquieto assim antes. "Lamento que não estávamos lá antes de ele bater em você. Eu não deveria ter deixado isso ir tão longe".

"Está tudo bem, eu entendo." Eu ouvi um grunhido vindo do peito de Edward.

"Você não apenas salvou você mesma, Bella. Ele acabou de confessar que perseguia três outras garotas que ele diz terem sido suas musas de seus livros anteriores. Estamos no processo de contatar essas mulheres agora. Eu sei que quando eu agradeço você, é mais que apenas eu".

"Ele machucou alguma delas?" Eu perguntei quando meu estômago virou dentro de mim.

"Ele diz que não, mas nós não saberemos até conversar com as outras garotas. Ele parece ser muito honesto com nós, por isso estou inclinado a acreditar nele".

"Obrigada, Emmett." Corri para a frente, abraçando-o. Esta manhã me assustou mais que qualquer coisa que eu já tive e pode ter um efeito a longo prazo sobre mim, mas, pelo menos agora, graças a Emmett, estava acabado. Quando abracei Emmett, não escapou da minha atenção que a mão de Edward ainda residia na parte inferior das minhas costas. Quando Emmett me colocou para baixo, os dedos de Edward rapidamente me puxaram de volta contra ele.

Edward não parecia disposto a perder qualquer tipo de contato comigo. Ele manteve-me contra o seu lado enquanto caminhávamos para o carro. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus no momento em que estava no carro, nem mesmo largando para colocar o seu cinto de segurança. Quando chegamos em sua casa, ele correu da sua porta do carro para a minha e imediatamente me tinha de volta em seus braços. Ele não falou uma palavra desde que tínhamos deixado o departamento de polícia. Ele puxou-me pela casa até seu quarto e sentou-me na beirada da cama antes de se ajoelhar e tirar meus sapatos. Rapidamente, ele tirou seus sapatos e seu casaco, mantendo os olhos em mim o tempo todo. Ele deu um passo à frente, colocando seu corpo entre minhas pernas e olhou para mim.

Havia algo triste em sua expressão que fez meu coração doer. Eu estava preocupada, eu desejei que eu pudesse forçá-lo a falar comigo e me ajudar a entender a sua expressão e seu silêncio. Meu instinto me disse para esperar, ser paciente e deixá-lo falar quando ele estivesse pronto. Segui meu instinto e decidi seguir sua liderança. Eu me rendi e deixei cair minha cabeça em seu estômago e segurei meus dedos em sua cintura. Houve um momento de tranqüilidade que parecia tão pacífico, algo que eu não sentia há muito tempo.

O corpo de Edward se inclinou sobre mim e eu podia ouvir o farfalhar do edredon atrás de mim. Seus braços deslizaram sob meus joelhos e por trás dos meus ombros e ele levantou-me para o centro da sua forte cama. Ele deitou-se de lado, pressionando contra o meu corpo enquanto segurava o seu peso em cima de um braço, puxando o cobertor por cima de nossos corpos com o outro. Sem nunca perder o contato visual, seus dedos deslizaram através das minhas bochechas escovando meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto. Seus dedos pousaram perto da minha garganta e meus olhos fecharam enquanto eu absorvia a eletricidade fluindo através do meu corpo. Minhas pálpebras se abriram assim que senti os lábios perfeitamente quentes de Edward escovando contra a minha testa, minhas bochechas, meus olhos, minha têmpora e meus lábios.

Meu desejo de conhecer seus pensamentos estava borbulhando para a superfície novamente e eu trabalhei para conter as perguntas queimando na minha mente quando ele deslizou seu corpo para baixo, descansando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Meu corpo foi envolto pelo seu braço quando ele me virou, puxando as minhas costas contra seu peito. Nos braços de Edward, o meu corpo imediatamente relaxou. Levou apenas alguns segundos antes que eu me senti adormecer.

Eu não estava certa quanto tempo durou o meu sono tranqüilo. Mas acabou com o meu coração explodindo no meu peito, as lágrimas inundando o meu rosto, meu corpo tremendo incontrolavelmente e um grito lancinante deixando minha garganta enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente escapar de James no meu pesadelo infernal.

Edward estava segurando meu rosto e meu corpo firmemente contra o seu. "Baby, baby, acorde, foi apenas um sonho. Shh-shh, querida, você está segura".

Meus gritos se transformaram em silêncio, soluços de choro e meu corpo estabeleceu-se em um ligeiro tremor quando agarrei sua camisa.

Uma vez que o meu choro acalmou e eu estava totalmente envergonhada com o meu desabafo, eu sussurrei, "Desculpe." Eu tentei me afastar, mas o seu poder sobre mim não diminuiria.

"Não se desculpe, Bella. Você já esteve no inferno hoje. Deixe-me cuidar de você." Ele se encostou na cabeceira da cama, permitindo que a minha cabeça descansasse contra a parte superior da sua barriga. Seus dedos delicadamente arrastavam para cima e para baixo a minha espinha, em silêncio.

"Por favor... não fique mais em silêncio, eu não agüento isso. O que há de errado?"

"Desculpe, eu preocupei você".

"O que aconteceu? Você estava bem e depois de Charlie ir embora foi como se uma troca tivesse sido feita. Você não me deixaria fora do seu alcance e você não diria uma palavra." Mudei meu corpo para que eu pudesse olhar para ele enquanto ainda estava em sua barriga.

Ele estava comprimindo a ponta de seu nariz. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Bella, eu não posso viver em um mundo onde você não exista." Seus dedos estavam correndo pelos seus cabelos em um ritmo frenético, seus dedos congelaram quando ele olhou para baixo e absorveu minha expressão confusa. "Quando eu olhei para você, realmente bateu-me que eu poderia tê-la perdido hoje. Tantas emoções correram através de mim naquele momento. Eu queria matar James por ferir você. Eu queria machucar Emmett por colocá-la nessa situação. Eu queria segurá-la tão apertado que eu poderia forçá-la a se tornar uma parte de mim. A única maneira que eu senti que eu poderia ficar no controle era não dizer nada e manter você - meu porto seguro - perto de mim".

_Esse homem realmente me ama tanto quanto eu o amo._

Necessistando assegurá-lo que eu estava bem, eu me levantei de joelhos e montei em seu colo. Minhas mãos seguraram seu rosto forçando-o a olhar para mim. "Se eu puder ajudar, você nunca vai viver em um mundo onde eu não exista porque eu não posso viver em um mundo onde _você_ não exista".

E então eu o beijei. O beijo foi suave, mas nosso aperto um no outro era forte. Tentando chegar o mais próximo do outro quanto possível, ambos puxando a cintura e os ombros do outro. Foi um daqueles momentos em que você se sente tão ligada a alguém que você quer chorar porque você não pensava que fosse possível amar alguém tanto assim e ser amada de volta.

Nós dois nos afastamos tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto Edward pressionou a testa contra a minha. "Bella, eu te amo tanto".

"Eu também te amo." Relutantemente, mudei-me para fora de Edward e me aconcheguei ao seu lado, descansando minha cabeça contra seu peito.

"Bella, sobre o que era o seu pesadelo?"

"Você sabe do que se tratava".

"Você sabe que acabou. Ele já se foi agora. Você está segura agora".

"Eu sei". Um debate interno travava na minha cabeça sobre se eu queria ou não que Edward soubesse que eu ainda me sentia aterrorizada. Eu poderia dizer que Edward já se preocupava comigo. Se ele soubesse que eu estava com medo, isso só seria pior. Eu não queria que isso interferisse na vida dele, ou na minha. Minha independência bateu o meu medo e eu decidi que manteria essa parte da informação para mim. "Eu não sei do que se tratava. Estou totalmente bem".

Os dedos de Edward levantaram meu queixo, obrigando-me a olhar para ele. Suas sobrancelhas franziram juntas. Eu poderia dizer que ele não acreditou em mim.

"Você tem certeza? Quando algo assim acontece as pessoas costumam conversar com alguém sobre isso... tipo um profissional".

Falando com mais força, eu o tranqüilizei, "Edward, eu estou bem. Eu juro." Ele ainda parecia desconfiado. "Ei, não me olhe assim. Foi apenas um daqueles sonhos estranhos, onde você revive uma experiência".

"Tudo bem." Ele disse disposto a deixar morrer o assunto, mas provavelmente não acreditando em mim. "Você está com fome?" Ele perguntou esfregando minhas costas.

"Morrendo".

"Por que você não vai tomar um banho, eu vou pegar algumas roupas para você. Tenho receio que não serei capaz de ajudá-la no departamento de roupas íntimas".

"Que bom! Eu ficaria preocupada se você pudesse".

"Há uma escova de dentes extra na gaveta de cima da pia do banheiro. Sirva-se de qualquer outra coisa que você precisar lá dentro." Ele apertou meus ombros contra ele e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Tome o seu tempo." Ele saiu da cama, deixando-me com um enorme vazio no meu peito.

Levei alguns minutos para forçar-me para fora da cama quente de Edward. O chão duro de azulejo estava congelando debaixo dos meus pés descalços e corri para o enorme e quase todo de vidro chuveiro e acionei tão quente quanto poderia. Tirei minhas roupas causando arrepios cobrindo a minha carne. Relutantemente, eu caminhei até o quadrado escuro da moldura de madeira com o espelho que pendia sobre a pia de Edward. Meu estômago revirou à visão de mim mesma. Meu cabelo estava em um desarranjo crespo do que foi outrora um rabo de cavalo. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, com olheiras roxas embaixo. Meus lábios estavam pálidos, quase da mesma cor da minha pele. A única cor que realmente existia no meu rosto eram os círculos castanho escuros dos meus olhos e o hematoma enorme que estava em todo o lado direito do meu rosto. A perda de apetite que eu tinha experimentado devido ao estresse de James e meu trabalho ficou evidente nos ossos que estavam mais proeminentes no meu corpo do que deveriam. Eu queria chorar assim que testemunhei que fisicamente eu parecia tão mau como interiormente.

Nesse momento, a única coisa que me mantinha firme e sã era Edward. Eu sabia que passaria por tudo isso com ele ao meu lado. Soltei um longo suspiro desesperado quando me aproximei e entrei no chuveiro deixando a água fumegante relaxar meu corpo.

Uma vez que eu estava vestida, eu andei pelo corredor até o cheiro da comida que fez o meu estômago rosnar. Parado na frente do seu fogão imaculado, Edward estava cozinhando para mim o almoço. Deslizei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele soltou uma mão no meu antebraço, acariciando suavemente para trás e para frente.

"Você está quente. A comida estará pronta em alguns minutos".

"O que teremos?"

"Nada extravagante. Queijo grelhado e sopa de tomate, tudo bem?"

"Mmhmm, parece bom".

Ele me deu seu fabuloso sorriso torto. "Sente-se. Converse comigo".

Optei por tomar um lugar no balcão em vez de na mesa da sala de jantar, dando-me um melhor olhar para a bunda de Edward. Sentei de pernas cruzadas sobre a banqueta preta e inclinei meus cotovelos para baixo na bancada de ardósia cinza.

"Por que você está matando o trabalho?" Eu perguntei, pegando na minha unha.

"Eu peguei um dia de folga." Edward respondeu sem se virar.

"Parece que você está perdendo muito trabalho ultimamente por minha causa".

Seus ombros encolheram para cima e para baixo casualmente. "Eu não penso assim. Cada minuto que não estou trabalhando, eu estou gastando com você. Eu não sinto que eu estou com você remotamente perto do que eu gostaria de estar. Então, parece-me que estou trabalhando muito." Ele se virou dando-me um sorriso presunçoso.

"Tanto quanto eu aprecio o seu elogio, eu não quero que você arrisque seu emprego por mim. Eu sou uma garota adulta, Edward. Posso cuidar de mim. Eu não preciso de uma babá".

Um sorriso perverso apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ele caminhava até o balcão colocando dois pratos com sanduíches neles em nossos lugares. "Eu sei que você não precisa de uma babá e eu já tenho uma mãe. Eu não vou arriscar meu trabalho. Ocorreu a você que eu preciso estar com você esta manhã por mim, tanto quanto para você?"

O rubor no meu rosto rapidamente se espalhou.

Edward fez o seu caminho ao redor do balcão. "Você sabe que o hematoma não parece tão ruim quando seu rosto está coberto de vermelho." Seus dedos delicadamente arrastaram a borda da horrível marca no meu rosto e então ele começou a colocar pequenos leves beijos nela.

Meus olhos se fecharam. Era surpreendente para mim que tal toque leve poderia fazer coisas tão poderosas para o meu corpo. Minhas mãos repousaram no topo de seu jeans, que estava situado baixo em seus quadris. Os beijos se desviaram para o meu pescoço e um suave gemido escapou da minha boca. Edward puxou meu corpo em direção a ele acomodando-se entre minhas pernas.

_Ring, Ring, Ring__. _

A cabeça de Edward caiu para o meu ombro, a pulsação acelerada no meu pescoço contra a lateral da sua cabeça.

Edward soltou um pequeno grunhido. "Apenas uma pessoa tocaria a campainha três vezes seguidas." Ele murmurou no meu pescoço.

"Alice?" Eu disse balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. "Eu vou atender a porta, você pega a sopa. Eu realmente preciso comer." Pulando fora da banqueta, rumei em direção à porta dando um tapa na bunda do meu homem sexy.

Até agora eu tinha feito um bom trabalho parecendo não afetada pelos eventos de hoje, mas eu tinha um sentimento penetrante de que isso poderia mudar. Alice sempre tinha um jeito de saber o que eu estava pensando e sentindo – maldita pequena vidente. Eu só tinha que conduzi-la para longe do assunto. Enquanto eu estava na frente da porta, respirei fundo, lenta e profundamente.

_Ring, Ring, Ring__. _

Uau, ela era impaciente. Abri a porta e lá estava ela. Foi perturbador ver Alice não saltar no lugar, nem sorrir de orelha-a-orelha e não cuspir um milhão de palavras por minuto. Ela apenas entrou silenciosamente pela porta e me puxou para um abraço apertado.

"Querida, estou tão feliz que você esteja segura e eu estou muito feliz que isso acabou".

"Eu também." Eu mal engasguei. Eu não achava que uma pessoa tão pequena poderia me segurar tão apertado.

"Você está bem, seu rosto parece horrível." Ela disse olhando para a minha ferida.

Uma voz bonita e sedosa veio pelas minhas costas. "Não, não está. Ela é linda".

Alice soltou um bufar exasperado. "Nossa, Edward. Ela pode ser linda e ainda estar horrível quando ela tem um hematoma gigante em seu rosto".

"Bem, deixe-a sozinha. Ela precisa comer." O braço de Edward enrolou na minha cintura e então ele me puxou para trás, em direção à cozinha. Eu podia ouvir o estalar dos saltos de Alice seguindo de perto.

Edward e eu nos sentamos nos banquinhos e Alice fez seu caminho para o lado oposto do balcão, debruçando sobre o parapeito em antecipação.

"Então, me diga o que aconteceu".

Meus músculos cerraram. "Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora, Alice. Talvez você possa ter Emmett contando sobre isso".

"Ah... ok, desculpe." Ela disse se desculpando.

Pobre Alice, ela estava tão acostumada comigo confidenciando para ela. Eu estava certa de que era difícil para ela ficar de fora do grupo.

"Então, como vão indo os planos do casamento? Você tem menos de duas semanas. Você precisa de qualquer ajuda com alguma coisa?"

Eu peguei o sorriso de Edward pelo canto do meu olho quando ele sugou de forma barulhenta sua sopa de tomate.

Ela me olhou, sabendo exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, mas indo junto com isso. "Tudo está feito e pronto para ir. Tudo o que eu preciso é você no hotel comigo na noite anterior. Só porque eu não estou tendo damas de honra, não significa que você não tem que festar comigo, mamãe e Rose na minha última noite como uma mulher solteira. Além disso, na manhã do casamento você está recebendo o tratamento de beleza completo também. Eu já tenho o seu vestido, a propósito".

"Sem problemas." Eu estava realmente ansiosa para a noite das garotas. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que tive uma dessas.

"Ah, eu quase esqueci. Mamãe queria saber se você e Charlie vão estar conosco no Dia de Ação de Graças".

"Um, Charlie estará com Sue e sua família. Eu adoraria passar a Ação de Graças com vocês." Eu queria passar o feriado com eles, eles eram como família para mim. Mas eu estava levemente magoada que Edward não tinha me convidado.

"Ótimo. Comemos às quatro, mas você pode vir quando quiser".

Passamos uma hora conversando e comendo, então Alice teve que voltar à loja. Edward começou a limpar todos os pratos e eu caminhei até a porta com Alice. Eu puxei a pesada porta da frente de carvalho e vidro aberta e Alice deu-me um abraço.

Alice me abraçou forte e cochichou no meu ouvido. "Estou aqui se você precisar de mim. Qualquer coisa que você disser para mim vai ficar entre nós. Eu te amo, e eu não posso esperar até que você seja minha irmã." Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela afastou-se dando-me um sorriso e um aceno de adeus.

Os próximos dias passaram praticamente os mesmos. Edward passou cada minuto que não estava trabalhando comigo. Eu estava incomodada com a fragilidade que ele estava me tratando. Uma das coisas que eu amava sobre mim era a minha força e independência. Eu também pensei que eram duas das coisas que chamaram Edward para mim. Eu me preocupava com o que se passava na cabeça dele agora que ele estava, obviamente, me vendo como uma pessoa mais fraca. Quando eu não estava com Edward, eu estava muito bem na limpeza de casa e voltando a limpar todos os cômodos de minha casa minúscula. Eu não queria sair de casa, especialmente sozinha. Toda noite eu acordava gritando e coberta de suor. Eu estava ficando muito irritada comigo mesma por não ser capaz de superar o incidente com James. Talvez Edward começaria a correr comigo de novo todas as manhãs e isso ajudaria a limpar a minha cabeça e facilitar a minha volta à rotina. Eu teria que, de alguma forma, sugerir isso para ele sem dizer-lhe por quê.

Edward estava me buscando hoje à noite para uma tradição da família Cullen. A família inteira sai para comer uma pizza na noite antes de Ação de Graçcas para que Esme possa ter uma pequena pausa da cozinha antes de preparar sua obra-prima do jantar do feriado.

Eram duas horas e Edward não estaria aqui até as cinco. Eu decidi tirar um cochilo para matar algum tempo até que meu homem chegasse. Eu me enrolei no sofá, puxando a manta para baixo do encosto do sofá, peguei meu livro 'O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes' do chão e comecei a ler. Não demorou muito para eu cair no sono. Pela primeira vez em uma semana eu realmente tive um sonho, e não um pesadelo, e foi lindo. Era eu e Edward, uma apresentação de slides sobre a evolução do nosso relacionamento. Foi um alívio acordar com um sorriso no meu rosto em vez de uma dor de garganta e necessitando trocar minha roupa coberta de suor. Eu tinha uma hora até que Edward estivesse aqui, então eu saltei as escadas para começar a ficar pronta. Eu estava no meio da formação de espuma do meu shampoo de perfume de morango quando um pensamento me ocorreu.

Meu livro. Isto é sobre o que o meu livro seria. Seria uma história de amor, uma história de amor sobre eu e Edward. Um sentimento aquecedor encheu minha alma, assegurando-me que era isso que eu deveria fazer. Correndo para o meu quarto, eu lancei-me no computador e comecei a digitar tudo o que eu vi em meu sonho, não querendo esquecer nenhum detalhe. Mais que tudo, eu gostaria de sentar-me lá pelo resto da noite e começar a escrever, mas eu sabia que Edward estaria aqui em breve.

Olhando para o relógio, vi que eu tinha quinze minutos. Olhei para meu corpo, coberto em apenas uma toalha e fiz uma careta para os pingos de água que vazavam do meu cabelo ainda molhado com as gotas escorrendo pelas minhas costas. Guardei minhas anotações e pulei para o meu armário. Agarrando a primeira coisa que vi, eu vesti minha legging, blusa longa e botas forradas. Vendo que eu só tinha cinco minutos, corri para o banheiro e comecei a secar meu cabelo de cabeça para baixo. Dez minutos depois, meu cabelo estava seco e eu havia passado alguma maquiagem.

Quando fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas, ouvi Edward e Charlie conversando. Eu nem sabia que Edward estava aqui. Uma vez que eu tinha descido para os últimos degraus, eu podia ouvir a conversa deles e me encolhi.

Charlie estava dizendo a Edward sobre como ele me ouve gritando todas as noites e que eu sempre inventava desculpas para não sair de casa.

"E isso vem acontecendo desde o incidente?" A voz de Edward estava rouca e atada com preocupação.

"Sim, eu tentei falar com ela sobre isso, mas ela não fala. Ela fala com você sobre isso?"

"Não, maldição... ela sempre me diz que está bem. Eu sabia melhor. Meu instinto me disse que algo não estava certo, mas eu não tinha nenhuma razão para duvidar dela".

A sala ficou em silêncio e eu podia ouvir os pés de um lado ao outro através do tapete felpudo marrom. Aproveitando a pausa, eu decidi entrar na sala.

"Edward, eu não sabia que você estava aqui." Atravessando a sala, eu puxei-o para um abraço e apertei sua mão. "Desculpe ter demorado tanto. Devemos ir".

Edward estava se esforçando para tentar forçar-me a olhar nos olhos dele. Recusando-me, eu peguei na sua mão, indo em direção à porta. Olhando por cima do meu ombro, encontrei os olhos de Charlie e dei-lhe um olhar mau. Eu falaria com ele sobre compartilhar as minhas coisas mais tarde.

Edward abriu a porta para mim e me ajudou no meu assento. Eu tomei uma forte respiração estabilizadora. Eu sabia que ele não iria deixar-me enganá-lo mais. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento após o arranque do motor.

"Você mentiu para mim." Não era uma pergunta, ele estava afirmando um fato.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Por quê? Você não confia em mim, Bella? Se isso vai dar certo, você vai ter que aprender a confiar em mim." Sua voz era suave, mas severa.

Lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos e minhas mãos começaram a tremer. "Eu confio em você. Eu confio em você mais do que em qualque pessoa em todo o mundo. Mas, eu não quero ser fraca. Pensei que isso simplesmente iria embora".

"Quantas vezes?"

"Toda noite".

"Quando foi a última vez que você saiu de casa sem mim?" Seus dedos agarraram firmemente em torno do volante e ele ainda tinha o olhar para mim.

"Na manhã que aconteceu." Eu me senti submissa, torcendo os dedos no meu colo.

"Você tem que falar com alguém. Eu quero corrigir isso sozinho e eu sei que você quer fazer isso sozinha, mas não podemos".

Soluços escaparam dos meus olhos. "Sim, eu posso, apenas me dê mais tempo".

Finalmente, ele se virou para mim. "Bella, isso não faz você fraca, querida. Isto faz você normal. Se isso não a afetasse, então eu acharia que alguma coisa estava errada com você." Os nós dos seus dedos esfregaram ao longo do meu rosto que agora era apenas um ligeiro amarelo onde James tinha me batido. "Você vai fazer isso por mim, por favor? Eu irei com você, teremos Carlisle recomendando alguém".

Ainda chorando, eu apenas balancei minha cabeça.

"Obrigado, nós vamos trabalhar juntos nisso. Eu senti o tempo todo isso sendo difícil para você e estive esperando você se abrir para mim. Senti sua falta esses últimos dias. Você estava aqui, mas não a minha Bella".

"Desculpe".

"Não se desculpe, apenas confie em mim".

"Eu confio".

Ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha e depois virou a cabeça em direção à estrada. "Precisamos ir, eles estão esperando por nós".

Rapidamente, eu puxei o visor para baixo e abri o espelho, tentando resgatar a maquiagem que eu apliquei. Uma vez que eu tinha acabado, eu me inclinei de volta em meu assento. "Eu quero te dizer uma coisa, mas você não pode rir".

"Desculpe, não há garantias".

"Bem, você sabe como eu mencionei escrever um livro?" Ele acenou com a cabeça e deixou um sorriso se espalhar por seu rosto. "Eu tive um sonho hoje enquanto eu estava tirando uma soneca e foi sobre eu e você. Ninguém nunca escreveu uma história como a nossa antes, então eu pensei que eu poderia".

"Você está falando sério?"

"Eu acho que sim".

"Você está preocupada com todos os seus leitores se apaixonando por mim?" Ele mal foi capaz de obter suas palavras, tentando conter o riso.

Meu braço arremessou para fora e acabou atingindo-o no estômago. "Eu não acho que será um problema, já que estou começando novamente quando éramos crianças".

Edward chupou sua respiração entre os dentes. "Tem certeza que alguém quer ler isso?"

"Eu acho que sim. Eu quero que as meninas saibam que os relacionamentos não são perfeitos da forma como os autores e Hollywood os retrata. O nosso vai terminar em um final feliz, mas levou muito tempo para chegar aqui".

"Valeu a pena." Ele pulou do carro, já que estávamos agora parados no estacionamento da pizzaria.

"Edward, Bella." Esme chamou, acenando para nós ao longo de uma longa mesa do outro lado da parede dos fundos.

Fomos os primeiros dos irmãos a chegar. Sentamo-nos do outro lado de Carlisle e Esme, depois de beijá-los um olá.

"Como você está, querida?" Esme perguntou, esfregando a minha mão que estava sobre a toalha quadriculada vermelha e branca.

"Estou bem".

"Bella." Edward sussurrou em um tom de aviso. Meus olhos dispararam para ele cheios de pânico.

"Bella, o que está acontecendo?" Carlisle perguntou com uma voz paternal.

Com a mão de Edward segurando a minha, eu disse a Esme e Carlisle o que eu tinha acabado de dizer a Edward. Esme continuou a esfregar minha outra mão.

Carlisle interrompeu o silêncio. "Bella, eu tenho alguém que eu acho que você se sentiria à vontade para falar também. Você precisa seguir em frente com sua vida e, enquanto você deixar isso te consumir, você não pode fazer isso. Você vai se surpreender quão fácil será falar com alguém e a rapidez com que irá ajudá-la a passar por isso. E, claro, estamos aqui para você, se precisar de alguma coisa".

"Obrigada, eu sou tão sortuda por ter vocês." Eu limpei a lágrima que escapou dos meus olhos.

"Quando Charlie está viajando?"

"Hum, ele realmente deve partir agora. Eles precisavam esperar até Sue fechar a loja".

"Bem, então você vem ficar conosco esta noite." Esme ofereceu.

Edward deslizou o braço por trás do meu ombro. "Na verdade, eu veria se Bella queria ficar comigo".

"Bem, amanhã é feriado. Eu adoraria se vocês dois viessem e ficassem conosco esta noite. Todos os outros virão".

Edward olhou para mim para minha aprovação e eu assenti para ele com entusiasmo. Eu esperava que ele estivesse bem com isso. Edward acenou com a cabeça para Esme e ela soltou um gritinho como Alice.

Pouco depois, a família começou a escorrer pelo salão. Nós nos divertimos rindo e brincando juntos. Ninguém trouxe o ataque à tona, o que eu estava grata. Nossa família devorou sete pizzas, cinco jarras de refrigerante, três fatias de pão de alho e quatro saladas para as senhoras. Uma vez que estávamos bem recheados, rolamos para fora do restaurante. Eu estava tão grata por ser parte deste grupo e me senti abençoada que eles me consideravam da família. Meu desejo mais secreto era que algum dia eles legalmente seriam.

Edward me levou de volta para casa para pegar algumas roupas para o fim de semana. Hoje à noite nós ficaríamos com seus pais, mas o resto do fim de semana ficaríamos em sua casa. Ele me pediu para arrumar minhas roupas de correr para que pudéssemos correr juntos no próximo par de dias. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me ajudar a passar pela situação. Eu só esperava que isso funcionasse e que eu não tivesse um colapso nervoso na frente dele.

A casa dos Cullen estava bastante tranqüila quando chegamos e Esme rapidamente nos mostrou o quarto em que ficaríamos – o antigo quarto de Edward. Flashbacks de todas as minhas fantasias do ensino médio de um dia ficar no quarto de Edward Cullen com ele passaram pela minha cabeça.

Os braços de Edward envolveram ao redor da minha cintura e seus lábios pressionaram contra o meu pescoço. "O que você está pensando?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que estou dormindo no quarto de 'Edward Cullen'."

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Menina boba, vamos nos preparar para a cama".

Depois de passar através de nossas rotinas noturnas, nós dois deslizamos sob as cobertas da sua velha manta náutica em sua cama. Nossos corpos gravitaram em direção ao outro no centro da cama e Edward puxou minhas costas contra seu peito, aninhando o rosto no meu pescoço.

"Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui comigo." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu também. Exceto, senti-me estranha tendo Esme nos colocando no mesmo quarto juntos. E se ela acha que nós vamos fazer isso?"

Edward começou a rir. "Bella, tenho certeza que ela pode assumir isso".

Virei minha cabeça gemendo no travesseiro.

Ainda rindo, ele se inclinou para o meu ouvido. "Você quer que eu vá e diga a ela que não vamos?"

"Não ouse." Eu dei um tapa nele. "Não tire sarro de mim".

"Eu te amo. Agora, vá dormir. Estaremos correndo de manhã cedo".

Eu tomei uma respiração instável, perguntando-me se eu estava pronta para isso.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então? Deixem suas opiniões por aqui... espero que tenham gostado do cap._

_O próximo eu postarei na quarta-feira, mas só se receber pelo menos 15 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_P.S.: _

_Hj tb atualizei caps. em __**Cullen Ballet Academy, Bella Swan: Kidnapper e Imprevistos **__(o último cap.! __)._

_Amanhã postarei: __**Our Last Summer, Let Your Mercy Fall on Me **__e__** Mr Horrible,**__ não postei hj pq não consegui terminar de traduzi-las ainda!_


	29. Dia de Ação de Graças

**Capítulo 29 – Dia de Ação de Graças**

**BPOV**

Beep, Beep, Beep

Discretamente, eu me apressei e abri meu celular, silenciando o alarme que Edward tinha definido ontem à noite, esperando que isso não o acordasse. Sabendo que a corrida tinha sido sempre a minha maneira de organizar as coisas em minha cabeça, Edward sugeriu que corrêssemos nesta manhã. Eu sabia que era sempre uma fonte de clareza e eu sempre me sentia melhor depois. Ele disse que era como deixar tudo para trás depois de ter expulsado a coisa toda também. Ele provavelmente estava certo, mas só porque ele estava certo não quer dizer que era fácil. Eu estive deitada na cama pela última hora temendo o momento em que o alarme soasse. Passei o tempo acordada debatendo se poderia ou não fazer isso. Claro que os meus medos gritavam para não fazer. E se de alguma forma James estivesse na rua e não parasse dessa vez? E se alguém mais estivesse lá fora? O lado mais forte de mim sabia que Edward estava certo, correr me faria sentir melhor e talvez isso me ajudaria a passar por isso. Além disso, Edward estaria comigo. Ele nunca deixaria nada de ruim me acontecer.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela bela voz de Edward no meu ouvido. "Quanto tempo vamos ficar deitados aqui?"

Eu me encolhi sabendo que ele provavelmente tinha estado acordado o tempo todo em que minha mente estava tendo seu próprio argumento privado. "Hum ... eu ia levantar-me, agora".

"Claro que ia. Seria depois que você secretamente tentou desligar o telefone celular sem me acordar? Ou quando deitou aqui sem se mover durante os últimos 20 minutos esperando que dormíssemos até ser tarde demais para correr?" Edward se moveu sobre o cotovelo, então ele estava olhando agora para o meu rosto.

"Não olhe para mim assim".

"Está tudo bem se você está com medo, Bella. E se você realmente não quiser fazer isso, não temos que fazer".

"Não, eu sei que preciso fazer isso. Eu poderia muito bem acabar com isso".

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou, inclinando-se e beijando meus lábios.

Eu balancei meu sim com a cabeça e saí da cama. Eu podia ouvir Edward saindo da cama atrás de mim e mexendo em sua mala. Correndo através da minha mala, peguei todas as minhas roupas e tênis de corrida. Quando me levantei e me virei, meu queixo bateu no chão. Lá, do outro lado da cama, estava Edward em toda a sua - deveria ter sido um modelo de roupa íntima - glória. Ele estava de costas para mim, com apenas um par de cuecas boxer cobrindo sua bunda perfeitamente arredondada. Era como se ele estivesse se movendo em câmera lenta enquanto subia a calça de corrida. Um gemido suave escapou da minha boca enquanto eu observava seus músculos das costas flexionarem com cada um dos seus movimentos. A cabeça de Edward olhou por cima do ombro para mim e um sorriso largo cobriu o rosto.

"O que faz você tão triste, Bella?"

Alcançando a minha roupa, balancei minha cabeça, virando uma agradável sombra de vermelho. "Nada".

"Você quer que eu a tire para você? Tudo que você precisa fazer é pedir".

"Você é um idiota." Eu atirei enquanto fechava a porta do quarto atrás de mim. Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo no corredor.

Pouco tempo depois, Edward e eu estávamos na enorme varanda ao redor, alongando. Os nervos no meu estômago estavam em hiato.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Edward perguntou quando se prendeu em seu pé, atrás dele, esticando seus quadris.

"Eu sinto como se estivesse à beira de um ataque de pânico".

"Vem cá, deixe-me ajudá-la a se alongar".

Imediatamente fui até Edward sabendo que apenas estar perto dele sempre me fazia sentir melhor. Ele me virou pelos meus ombros, de frente para me afastar dele. Ele agarrou meus pulsos puxando-os para cima e para trás, esticando meu peito e ombros. Seu toque suave, mas firme, era reconfortante.

"Bella, nós realmente não precisamos fazer isso se vai te perturbar".

"Não, eu quero fazer isso. Tenho que fazer, eventualmente".

"Eu estarei aqui a cada segundo. Vou seguir seu ritmo. Deixe-me saber o que você precisa de mim. Se você me quiser ao seu lado, eu estarei lá. Se você quiser espaço, eu darei a você. Apenas me diga o que você precisa. Se você quiser silêncio, eu ficarei mudo. Se você precisar de barulho, eu posso te fazer uma serenata com algo do NSYNC".

Ele era sempre tão bom em acalmar-me e fazendo-me ter vontade de rir em um momento tão assustador como este. Virando-se para enfrentá-lo, olhei para ele deixando um sorriso vir em meu rosto. "Eu preciso que você me beije agora".

Seu adorável sorriso torto apareceu, "Com prazer." Em seguida, seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Lentamente, ele me empurrou contra uma das grandes colunas brancas. Seus braços envolveram apertados em volta da minha cintura enquanto nossos lábios dançavam juntos. Minhas pernas sempre ficavam fracas quando ele me beijava desse jeito. Eu sabia que se fôssemos correr, teríamos que parar. Afastei-me, nós dois ofegantes por ar. A paixão entre Edward e eu era tão consumidora que perguntei-me se nos casássemos e eu dormisse com ele, se eu seria capaz de lidar com a magnitude do que ele poderia fazer comigo.

Olhando para o homem mais perfeito da terra, eu me senti à vontade. "Estou pronta agora. Corra comigo".

Edward assentiu com seu bonito sorriso e começou a descer os degraus.

"Então, por que não tentamos o silêncio e você corre atrás de mim. A solidariedade e minha música é o que realmente me ajuda a limpar minha cabeça." Eu estava preocupada que pudesse ter ferido seus sentimentos. "Tudo bem?"

"O que você quiser, vá em frente, estou bem atrás de você." Seus lindos olhos verdes me deram uma piscada rápida fazendo meu coração pular.

_Uau, __como eu consegui ter tanta sorte?_

Eu me perdi por um momento pensando em como seria bom subir naquela velha casa da árvore no quintal com ele em vez de correr. Eu poderia matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, evitando correr e queimando alguma grave energia reprimida.

"Bella?"

A voz de Edward me puxou de meus pensamentos e eu dei-lhe um rápido sorriso e saí da calçada. Poucos segundos depois eu podia ouvir os pés de Edward começarem a se mover atrás de mim. Meu coração começou a batida em meu peito e eu não tinha certeza do motivo. Eu mexi no meu iPod procurando a música perfeita para me deixar feliz, motivada, e minha adrenalina bombeando, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu apertei o _play_ uma vez que encontrei "You Belong With Me", da Taylor Swift. Um sorriso se propagou em meu rosto enquanto eu cantava a letra, percebendo o quanto essa música me fazia lembrar de Edward e eu. Meu ritmo se ajustou e meu ânimo se elevou.

Finalmente, finalmente eu estava de volta a uma corrida normal. Senti meu corpo se estendendo, alcançando seu ritmo e conseguindo o exercício tão desesperadamente necessário. Minha mente estava percorrendo as coisas de forma rápida e clara. A felicidade que eu estava sentindo com o progresso da minha relação com Edward correndo através da minha alma. Esses pensamentos desencadearam uma tempestade de idéias circulando e imagens para o meu livro. O livro, por sua vez, lembrou-me de encontrar um lugar meu e para eu me estabelecer aqui em Forks. Minha mente estava em um rolo de fazer planos, limpando minha mente, aliviando preocupações e deixando-me em um bom lugar. Eu estava em meu próprio mundo perfeito.

Então tudo veio quebrando para baixo. A bateria do meu iPod morreu. O silêncio nos meus ouvidos fez minha mente apenas processar o som de passos correndo atrás de mim. O pânico tomou conta de toda a lógica. Eu tranquei em uma corrida rápida mortal tentando escapar do predador me seguindo.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward gritou nervosamente.

Meus pés chegaram a um impasse com o som da voz de Edward, no mesmo momento eu senti seus braços fortes serpenteando em volta da minha cintura. Eu me senti tão ridícula, perguntando-me como eu poderia ter esquecido que Edward estava atrás de mim.

"Bella, baby?" Eu não respondi, apenas respirei fundo tentando empurrar para baixo o nó na minha garganta. A voz suave de Edward continuou, "Você está bem?"

A derrota e a humilhação me consumiam. Como é que eu deixei James me mudar? Como eu o deixei me tornar tão fraca? Isto não era eu, eu não deixo as pessoas controlarem o que eu penso ou faço. Por que foi diferente neste caso, e por que eu estava deixando Edward testemunhar minha incapacidade de controlar minhas emoções e medos?

Edward virou-me em seus braços de modo que eu estava agora à sua frente. Eu estava com vergonha de olhar para ele. Passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito.

"O que aconteceu, querida? Um minuto você está cantando Taylor Swift e Muse, correndo melhor do que eu já a vi correr. Então a próxima coisa que eu sei é que você enrijeceu completamente e decolou em uma corrida rápida." Eu podia ouvir a preocupação em sua voz e me senti horrível. Isto não foi para o que ele tinha se inscrito. Não era trabalho dele cuidar de uma mulher fraca.

"Eu sinto muito." Recusei-me a olhar para ele. Mantive meu rosto em minhas mãos. "Eu estava correndo e ouvindo minhas músicas, totalmente em meu elemento. Minha mente estava em marcha, a música estava me deixando animada. Parecia como era antes e eu esqueci que você estava mesmo comigo. Então a música parou e eu estava de repente ciente dos sons de alguém correndo atrás de mim. Entrei em pânico, pensei que estava sendo perseguida." Os soluços começaram a escapar e a mão de Edward esfregou círculos suaves nas minhas costas enquanto a outra segurava na minha nuca.

"Eu pressionei você muito cedo, me desculpe, Bella. Vamos para casa." Eu não gostava que a minha reação estava fazendo Edward sentir-se culpado e derrotado.

De repente eu estava cheia de raiva, não para ele, mas para mim mesma. "Não se desculpe. Você não fez nada de errado." Empurrei-me para fora do seu peito e me afastei dele limpando o meu rosto com a manga da blusa. "Eu deveria ser mais forte do que isto." Comecei a andar pela calçada, na frente dele, correndo vigorosamente os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

A voz profunda de Edward quebrou meus nervos. "Você quer gritar?"

"O quê?" Eu bati girando em torno de sua direção, confusa pela sua oferta.

"Naquele dia, quando estávamos correndo e você estava frustrada, você foi para a floresta e gritou. Pareceu fazer você se sentir melhor. Isso, ou você poderia me dar um soco." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim.

O sorriso parcial que penetrou no meu rosto foi incontrolável, ele sempre era capaz de me fazer sentir melhor, independentemente das circunstâncias. Ele estava até mesmo disposto a me deixar usá-lo como um saco de pancadas.

"Vamos." Edward disse quando esticou o braço e agarrou minha mão.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que estávamos correndo na área arborizada que seguia a linha do rio que corria em direção à cada dos Cullen. Paramos na beira do rio, sem casas à vista.

"Faça".

Meus olhos olharam para ele cansadamente.

"Faça, você vai se sentir melhor. Observe..."

Então, antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Edward estava gritando alto um fluxo constante de obscenidades enquanto descrevia os atos de violência com o nome James jogado de vez em quando. Uma risadina escapou da minha boca enquanto eu observava o quão ridículo ele parecia.

Edward silenciou por um instante e então olhou para mim. "Veja, eu me sinto melhor. Agora tente você".

Hesitantemente, eu me afastei dele e soltei um gritinho.

"Vamos lá, eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso. Basta deixar tudo ir".

Eu gritei, sem palavras, apenas gritos. Então as palavras começaram a cair da minha boca. "EU TE ODEIO, JAMES! EU ODEIO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA VIDA! EU ODEIO QUE VOCÊ FEZ-ME FRACA E COM MEDO DA MINHA PRÓPRIA SOMBRA. ESPERO QUE VOCÊ APODREÇA NO INFERNO, SEU DESCRAÇADO PSICÓTICO! EU QUERO A MINHA VIDA DE VOLTA!" E Edward estava certo, eu imediatamente senti-me um pouco melhor. Um sorriso encheu meu rosto vermelho e eu me virei procurando por Edward.

Edward estava parado uns dez metros atrás de mim, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. "Você se sente melhor, não é?"

Balançando minha cabeça, eu caminhei para ele atirando-me em seus braços. "Obrigada. Como você ficou tão perfeito?"

Uma risada baixa deixou sua boca. "Estou longe de ser perfeito, Bella. Eu só tive um monte de momentos de gritos na minha vida e eu sei que é bom deixá-lo ir".

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um momento apenas apreciando o nosso abraço apertado.

"Bella, eu posso te dizer uma coisa?"

"Sim".

"Eu tenho que admitir, vendo você gritar daquele jeito foi meio sexy".

Empurrando-me para fora de seu peito, eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você está saindo demais com Emmett. Vamos, eu vou fazê-lo correr de volta".

Com isso ambos saímos correndo ao longo do rio, seguindo para a casa dos Cullen. Eu estava determinada a vencê-lo. Uma vez que a casa estava em minha visão, eu empurrei mais duramente do que eu tinha feito em muito tempo e me senti bem. Eu estava atravessando o gramado dos fundos com Edward quente em meus calcanhares. Os degraus da varanda estavam a meros quinze metros de distância quando Edward agarrou minha cintura me puxando para baixo no gramado com ele.

"Você não achou que eu a deixaria me bater, não é?" Sua voz rouca sussurrou em minha orelha gelada quando seu corpo rolou sobre o meu.

"Você é um trapaceiro." Eu ofeguei, tentando recuperar o fôlego da minha corrida. Usando toda a minha força, tentei empurrá-lo de cima de mim. Isso, é claro, só o fez rir mais forte.

"Nah, eu poderia vencê-la se quisesse. Eu só não quero ver você fazer uma birra e batendo a porta na minha cara novamente, apesar de que aquilo foi bastante divertido".

"Você realmente gosta de me irritar, não é?"

"Os velhos hábitos custam a morrer. Só que agora ele é misturado com amor." Sua voz escorria com sarcasmo. O sorriso malvado brincando nos cantos de sua boca não ajudou.

"Deixe-me ir."

"Faça-me deixar".

Usando qualquer coisa que eu tinha deixado, comecei a me contorcer e empurrar. Edward, é claro, acabou com isso rapidamente quando me empurrou de volta para baixo em minhas costas e montou sobre meu colo, prendendo minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça. "Você está tentando me punir porque isto é realmente muito agradável para mim?"

"Eu odeio você." Eu cuspi tentando manter uma cara de brava.

"Não, você não odeia, você me ama, lembra?" Ele falou baixinho enquanto abaixou seus lábios em meu pescoço. Quem era eu para tentar lutar contra ele quando eu sabia que ele estava certo.

Deixei Edward ter sua maneira comigo mais um pouco enquanto seus lábios assaltavam meu rosto e pescoço. Seus lábios estavam ainda roçando meu pescoço enquanto ele falava, "Estou feliz por você estar aqui com a minha família hoje".

"Sério?" Eu questionei.

A cabeça de Edward rapidamente se afastou do meu pescoço olhando dentro dos meus olhos com suas sobrancelhas franzidas juntas. "Claro que estou. Por que você pergunta isso?"

"Porque Alice foi quem me convidou e não você".

Levantando-se para fora do meu corpo, ele se sentou ao meu lado correndo os dedos pelos cabelos. "Eu sei, eu me sinto um idiota por isso. Eu apenas assumi que você estaria indo com Charlie e Sue. Com toda honestidade, foi simplesmente um erro total de homem. Eu realmente não pensei sobre isso, com tudo acontecendo, e então o feriado simplesmente chegou rápido. Os planos do Dia de Ação de Graças nunca me ocorreram. Você tem que saber que eu quero você aqui." Debruçando-se, ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e puxou uma folha do ninho atrás da minha cabeça.

Levantando-me de joelhos, beijei seus lábios. Edward envolveu seus braços ao meu redor e me puxou para um abraço apertado. Virei minha cabeça para a sua, cheirando o cabelo dele. Eu queria manter o cheiro de Edward em meus sentidos o tempo todo. Alguns movimentos na varanda me chamaram a atenção. Meus olhos dispararam sobre a distração. Três menininhas estavam na varanda tentando se esconder atrás do balanço.

Deslizei minha cabeça longe o bastante para alinhar a minha boca com a orelha de Edward. "Temos uma platéia na varanda".

Sem se mover, Edward perguntou: "Seria uma pequena duende intrometida, ou as três garotinhas mais fofas sobre a terra".

"As mais fofas." Eu sussurrei.

Seu sorriso era evidente enquanto senti seu rosto levantando-se contra o meu. "Você sabe o que eu quero fazer, Bella? Eu realmente sinto que tenho que fazer cócegas em alguém." Edward anunciou em voz alta, tornando-se óbvio que ele não estava mais falando comigo.

"Bem, não me pegue." Eu gritei de volta e saí correndo para a varanda.

Risadinhas eclodiram do balanço e Edward parou sua perseguição atrás de mim.

"O que foi isso?" Ele fingiu ignorância.

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que veio da varanda. Talvez fosse um monstro".

"Não se preocupe, Bella, eu vou fazer cócegas no monstro até a morte." Ele rosnou quando correu para a varanda. Exatamente então, três garotinhas pularam detrás do balanço e começaram a correr na direção oposta da gigante varanda.

Edward e as três meninas desapareceram através da esquina. Edward estava correndo, rosnando e agitando os braços, as meninas gritando, implorando a ele para não pegá-las.

Risadas escaparam da minha boca enquanto eu observava o meu infantil namorado, fazendo-me amá-lo ainda mais. Ele realmente era perfeito e perguntei-me como eu tenho tanta sorte. Os sonhos de um dia tomaram conta da minha mente, com Edward perseguindo nossos pequenos ao redor, eu observando e rindo com uma barriga de grávida. Um arrepio percorreu-me quando o ar frio penetrou pelas minhas roupas. Balançando minha cabeça dos meus sonhos, corri até as escadas e me dirigi para um bom banho quente.

Rapidamente eu me sequei e me vesti. No meu caminho da corrida para dentro da casa, vi que Esme já estava na cozinha trabalhando como uma ocupada abelha, então eu quis me apressar para que eu pudesse ajudar. Eu estava sentada na beirada da cama puxando minhas meias quando a porta se abriu e um suado Edward estava na porta. Um olhar de decepção cobriu seu rosto.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada, eu pensei que eu abriria a porta e a pegaria nua, ou pelo menos em apenas uma toalha".

Meus ombros sacudiram com a risada. "Desculpe desapontá-lo. Você é um idiota, você sabe disso?" Perguntei andando em direção ao homem de mau humor na porta. "Eu estou indo ajudar sua mãe. Parece que você poderia usar um chuveiro".

"Sim, eu poderia." Ele beijou minha testa, em seguida, entrou no quarto.

"Quem ganhou?" Meus olhos o seguiram pelo quarto enquanto ele puxava sua camiseta.

"Elas ganharam. Mas não foi justo, o pai delas veio para o resgate".

"Aw, coitadinho." Eu ri. "Vejo você lá em baixo".

A cozinha dos Cullen em si era uma obra de arte com o top da linha de aparelhos, o cômodo era maior que a casa de Charlie, o brilho das muitas janelas e gosto impecável da decoração. Esme, Alice, Rosalie e eu passamos a tarde cozinhando. Não pareceu, já que trabalhamos em conjunto. Eu amava essas mulheres, que realmente eram a minha família. Nós contamos histórias, rimos das memórias e quase caímos em histeria quando Esme e Rosalie deram a Alice alguns conselhos hilários de casamento. Alice tinha arrumado a mesa com porcelana fina e fez com que parecesse uma foto em uma revista da Martha Stewart. Rosalie já havia feito as tortas mais bonitas e cheirosas que eu já tinha experimentado. Os pãezinhos caseiros de Esme, o pão recheado de milho, o peru dourado e o perfeito molho suave me deixaram salivando. E, se eu estava sendo honesta, fiquei impressionada com a minha caçarola de batata-doce, salada e purê de batatas. A mim foi concedido o trabalho mais fácil, mas eu ainda tinha o meu.

"Bella, você quer chamar todos para virem à mesa? Acho que estamos prontas." Esme perguntou.

"Claro." Pulei da minha banqueta e me dirigi para a sala de estar, onde o som do futebol encheu os meus ouvidos.

"O jantar está pronto, meninos." Levou apenas um segundo antes de todos eles pularem de suas cadeiras e irem para a mesa.

"Bem no tempo certo, eu estou morrendo de fome!" Emmett gritou.

À medida que nos aproximamos da mesa, os braços de Edward serpentearam em volta da minha cintura.

"Uau, vocês mulheres fizeram tudo sozinhas." Carlisle disse quando puxou uma cadeira para Esme.

"Eu mal posso esperar. A mesa está linda, amor." Jasper beijou a bochecha de Alice guiando-a ao seu assento com a mão na parte inferior das suas costas.

Edward puxou minha cadeira e sentou ao meu lado. Sua mão apertou a minha coxa. "Isso parece ótimo".

Uma vez que as meninas entraram e estavam sentadas, Carlisle ofereceu uma palavra de oração e então escavou começando. Depois que todos os pratos circularam ao redor, Carlisle estabeleceu o garfo e limpou a garganta.

"Tudo bem, pessoal. É hora de começar a tradição da família Cullen." Houve alguns grunhidos e gemidos em volta da mesa. Mesmo que todos eles fossem adultos, eles ainda gemiam como faziam quando crianças. "Chega. Vou começar. Sou grato por estar cercado por todos da minha família e assegurado de que todos vocês são felizes. Isso é tudo que eu alguma vez esperei." Ele olhou para Esme, assentindo que era a vez dela.

Esme sorriu e enxugou o rosto com o guardanapo, em seguida recolocou-o de volta em seu colo. "Eu sou grata por um marido que me ama e conduz a nossa família." Seus olhos se voltaram para Carlisle. "Você me deu uma vida que eu nunca poderia ter sonhado. Eu sou abençoada por ter tido você por 35 anos." Os dois olharam um para o outro nos olhos, como se eles estivessem tendo uma conversa particular. Normalmente isso é algo que me enjoaria, mas por alguma razão isso me fez sorrir. Carlisle segurou a mão de Esme na sua e, em seguida, virou-se para Emmett.

Emmett limpou a garganta e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seu rosto. "Estou grato que Rosalie e eu somos tão bonitos e fazemos bebês tão lindos... já que estamos tendo um outro".

Suspiros irromperam de todos os cantos da sala. Todos os olhos se voltaram em direção ao rosto corado de Rosalie, e então para o grande sorriso de Emmett quando ele colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros de sua esposa. Felicitações foram ditas ao redor de toda a mesa. Alice e Esme pularam de seus assentos e correram em volta da mesa para abraçar o casal em expectativa.

Uma vez que todos estavam sentados, Rosalie começou a falar. "Eu acho que é a minha vez. Eu sou grata pelas minhas lindas meninas, que me fazem feliz a cada dia. Também sou grata pela promoção de Emmett no trabalho, que o faz tão feliz".

Emma saltou, "Minha vez, minha vez. Sou grata pela minha melhor amiga, Sarah".

Mia estava estourando, aguardando sua vez. "Sou grata pelo meu lindo vestido que mamãe me deixou usar no jantar." A mesa inteira começou a rir de sua inocência e honestidade.

Alice pulou para seus pés e teve a certeza que tinha a atenção de todos. "Bem, eu sou grata por Jasper." Ela olhou para baixo em adoração para o seu prestes-a-ser marido. "Eu não posso esperar para ser sua esposa." Então ela olhou para o resto de nós. "Também sou grata aos meus pais por me darem o meu casamento do sonho e por todos vocês por me aturarem quando eu tendo a ser um pouco o centro do universo".

"Um pouco?" Emmett questionou cobrindo isso com uma tosse falsa. Todo mundo soltou uma risadinha que terminou com um olhar de Alice.

"É a sua vez, Jasper." Alice disse enquanto se sentou novamente.

"Eu sou grato por Carlisle e Esme criarem uma mulher tão incrível, que fez minha vida melhor do que eu alguma vez esperei. Obrigado por me darem ela, eu farei o meu melhor para fazê-la feliz para o resto da sua vida." Novamente, isto é algo que faria bile subir na minha garganta, mas por algum motivo agora, era doce.

"Aw, Jazz." Alice sussurrou aninhando-se em seu pescoço.

"Eu acho que você vai fazer a minha esposa grávida vomitar." Emmett disse, curvando-se em sua cadeira.

"Emmett." Carlisle advertiu.

Edward inclinou-se nos cotovelos. "Eu acho que é a minha vez. Não sei por onde começar. Sou grato por meus pais me dando a vida que eu desejo que cada pessoa pudesse experimentar. Sou grato a Emmett, por cuidar de Bella. Sou grato por Rosalie, que nos deu três, quase quatro, menininhas que iluminam minha vida. Sou grato por Alice por se intrometer na minha vida para me ajudar a abrir os olhos. Sou grato pela sabedoria que Jasper traz à nossa família. Acima de tudo, sou grato pela paciência de Bella comigo enquanto eu descobria o que todos vocês já sabiam. Ela me aceitou em sua vida e me fez tão feliz como eu nunca estive".

Meu coração estava tão cheio e eu podia sentir meu rubor facial. Eu não estava acostumada a Edward falando comigo dessa maneira na frente de outras pessoas. Era bom. Meus olhos não podiam deixar o seu olhar.

Finalmente, ele piscou para mim. "É a sua vez, amor." Ele sussurrou.

Minhas mãos começaram a suar e meu coração começou a martelar contra o meu peito. Eu mal tinha me acostumado a dizer a Edward como eu me sentia a respeito dele, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia dizer isso na frente de um grupo, e ele era realmente o que eu estava grata neste ano. Meus nervos eram como fios desencapados e eu queria escorregar para debaixo da mesa. Uma vez que todos os olhos estavam sobre mim, eu sabia que precisava falar.

"Sou grata que meu pai se recuperou muito bem e sou grata a todos vocês por serem a família que eu sempre desejei ter. Vocês têm sido tão receptivos e amorosos comigo. Eu não sei como teria passado por estas transições em minha vida sem vocês".

Todo mundo estava lançando sorrisos em minha direção, exceto Edward. Ele parecia esmagado. Eu me senti horrível, mas eu não podia falar sobre meus sentimentos por ele na frente de todos, era pessoal. Eu teria que explicar mais tarde.

O jantar foi gasto falando sobre o próximo casamento e do bebê de Rosalie e Emmett. Emmett, claro, queria um menino, mas Rosalie informou a ele que ela sempre soube que ele seria pai de todas as meninas. Após o jantar, todos empilharam em seus carros para ir ver um filme. Os Cullen tinham uma tradição familiar de ir ver um filme de Natal na noite de Ação de Graças. Estávamos vendo _A Christmas Carol, _da Disney, mas era um pouco assustador para as meninas. Rosalie e Emmett levaram-nas para casa 30 minutos depois de ter começado. Após o filme, voltamos para a casa dos Cullen para a torta. As tortas eram tão divinas como seu cheiro. Pouco depois da torta, Edward disse que estava cansado e foi para a cama.

Sem hesitar, eu pulei e o segui. Edward tinha estado muito quieto a noite toda. Não fazendo beicinho ou de mau humor, apenas um pouco menos falador do que ele normalmente era. Eu sabia que eu tinha feito isso e sabia que precisava consertá-lo. Uma vez que Edward tinha terminado no banheiro, eu me apressei para ficar pronta para deitar. No momento que eu voltei para o quarto, Edward já estava na cama. Ele tinha apagado todas as luzes, exceto a lâmpada na minha cabeceira.

Eu caminhei pelo carpete bege e deslizei entre os lençóis brancos e macios. Lançando-me sobre a cama até que eu estava pressionada contra Edward, passei meus braços em torno dele. Ele cobriu minha mão com a sua, mas ainda olhava para o outro lado. Eu senti como se um buraco se abrisse no meu peito, não o tendo falando e sendo carinhoso comigo.

"Edward, desculpe-me".

"Pelo quê?"

"Por não dizer a sua família como eu me sentia sobre você".

"Está tudo bem".

"Não, não está." Eu puxei seu ombro forçando-o em suas costas para que ele olhasse para mim. "Eu deveria ter dito a todos que eu sou grata por você".

"Não existem regras sobre o que você tem que dizer, Bella. Você disse pelo que você está grata e isso está bom".

"Mas eu não disse pelo que eu sou grata, quero dizer, eu sou grata por aquelas coisas. Mas o que todo o meu coração é grato é por você".

"Bella você não tem que dizer isso. Não diga as coisas por obrigação-"

Meus dedos cobriram sua boca. "Olha, Edward, levou-me anos para dizer-lhe como me sinto sobre você. Isso foi muito importante para mim. Eu sou filha de Charlie e nós não expressamos bem nossas emoções. Dizer como eu me sinto para você é uma coisa, dizer em frente de uma sala cheia de pessoas é outra coisa. Eu não estou lá ainda. Eu sei que sua família não tem problema em dizer como se sentem o tempo todo, mas isso não é um dom com o qual eu tenha sido abençoada".

Edward deslizou minhas mãos para fora da sua boca. "Eu entendo. Obrigado por explicar isso para mim".

"Eu não acabei".

Edward sorriu, "Sinto muito, vá em frente".

"O que eu sinto por você e quão grata sou por você, isso é íntimo. O que eu sinto é tão forte que só deve ter significado para você ouvir. Você, Edward Cullen, é tudo que eu quis e esperei pela minha vida inteira. Você me faz sentir realmente viva pela primeira vez e estou completamente à vontade em minha própria pele com você. Descobrir que você me ama é como ter cada aniversário e presente de Natal de toda a minha vida combinados em um único momento." O sorriso de Edward continuamente se espalhava com cada palavra que eu falava. Minha pele se tornou uma agradável sombra de borgonha quando eu pensei no que eu diria em seguida. "Você mexeu sentimentos em mim, Edward, que eu comecei a me perguntar se eu alguma vez já senti. Nenhum homem jamais me fez desejá-lo como eu te desejo." Eu não acho que seu sorriso poderia ficar mais amplo, mas ele ficou. Edward agarrou meus quadris e me puxou para cima dele. "Eu penso em você constantemente. Meus sonhos, dia e noite, giram em torno de um futuro com você. Casando, tendo filhos... e fazendo bebês. Eu sempre me senti insegura sobre minha posição sexual, mas agora que tenho você e eu sei o que eu serei capaz de oferecer a você, faz-me sentir orgulhosa de quem eu sou. Você valeu a pena esperar. Eu amo você, Edward Cullen, mais do que eu pensei que fosse capaz de amar alguém. Nunca sequer duvide disso só porque eu tenho um tempo difícil em dizê-lo. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, você está preso quer você queira ou não, e eu sinto que fui abençoada além do que eu mereço".

"Você já acabou?"

"Sim." Eu respondi, começando a me sentir um pouco insegura.

"Bom." Antes que eu pudesse me preocupar com sua resposta, seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Os próximos três dias eu fiquei na casa de Edward. Infelizmente, ele nunca estava lá. Edward estava trabalhando uma tonelada de horas. Ele geralmente tinha saído quando eu acordasse e não voltava para casa até que eu estava pronta para desmaiar. Nós sentaríamos e conversaríamos enquanto ele jantava e então nos deitaríamos na cama e conversaríamos até que nenhum de nós conseguisse manter os olhos abertos.

A maioria dos meus dias foram gastos com Alice conseguindo terminar todos os preparativos finais do casamento. Ela estaria se casando na sexta-feira. Fomos à sua prova final do vestido e ela estava de tirar o fôlego. Pegamos os seus avós no aeroporto, batemos nas camas de bronzeamento artifical, pegamos os programas do casamento e terminamos de fazer os favores do casamento. Eu não podia acreditar quão rápido o dia estava chegando. Eu estava tão feliz por Alice. Ela e Jasper eram perfeitos um para o outro. Ela disse que ambos sabiam que eles se casariam no segundo em que eles se conheceram. Aposto que foi frustrante para eles ver quanto tempo levou para Edward e eu nos arranjarmos.

Tanto quanto eu amava Alice e queria ajudá-la com qualquer coisa que eu podia, eu estava pronta para me afastar de todas as coisas do casamento. Fiquei emocionada quando Jake me ligou ontem e perguntou se eu iria encontrá-lo para o almoço hoje. Eu não tinha visto Jake por um tempo e estava animada para encontrá-lo. Ele era realmente o único amigo que eu tinha aqui que não era um Cullen.

Quando parei em frente à cafeteria local, Jake veio saltando da sua picape. Assim que meus pés bateram o cascalho e a sujeira, eu estava sendo puxada para um abraço apertado.

"Oi para você também." Eu mal era capaz de ofegar, eu estava sendo espremida tão apertado.

"Desculpe." Ele disse quando liberou o seu poder sobre mim. "Eu senti sua falta. Vem, vamos entrar, está congelando aqui." Jake pegou minha mão e me puxou na direção do restaurante.

Conversamos um pouco enquanto olhávamos nossos menus. Como estava o trabalho, o que aconteceu com James, como foi a nossa Ação de Graças. A garçonete veio e levou nossos pedidos e me trouxe o meu delicioso Dr. Pepper.

"Eu acho que você precisa ver um terapeuta sobre seu amor por uma bebida gaseificada".

"Eu vou ter a certeza de adicioná-lo à minha lista de coisas para falar com ele".

Uma expressão confusa cobriu o rosto de Jacob e então um leve sorriso veio em seu rosto. "O quê? Você e o perfeito Edward Cullen têm problemas?"

"Estou sentindo algum sarcasmo? E não, nós estamos bem." Isso era desconfortável. Eu tentava não falar com Jacob sobre Edward. Principalmente porque eu não queria fazer Jake se sentir mal, mas também porque Edward tinha me pedido para não falar.

"Bem, eu manterei meus dedos cruzados".

"O que significa isso?" Eu rebati.

"Nada".

"Qual é o seu problema?" Eu estava frustrada que eu mal tinha estado com ele e ele estava agindo como um idiota total.

"Sinto muito. Eu só estou um pouco... eu não sei... Tânia terminou comigo um dia antes da Ação de Graças".

Este novo conhecimento pegou-me desprevenida. Eu sabia como Jacob se sentia sobre mim, mas eu não deixei isso fazê-lo sentir-se estranho porque ele tinha uma namorada. Quero dizer, essa era a razão pela qual eu podia justificar sair com ele.

Minha mente voltou ao dia de ontem, quando eu disse a Edward que encontraria Jake para o almoço. Edward estava menos do que animado, mas estava tentando ser compreensivo.

_Eu puxei seu uniforme, de modo que ele fi__casse na minha frente. "Ei, olhe para mim." Esperei pelos seus belos olhos verdes encontrarem os meus. "Eu te amo! Jake é apenas um amigo. Você sabe, eu preciso ter uma interação com as pessoas que não são Cullen." Apertei-o mais apertado._

_"Eu sei e confio __em você, Bella, eu apenas não confio nele. Acho que é difícil acreditar que ele só quer 'sair' com você"._

_"Por que isso?"_

_"Vamos__, Bella, caras da nossa idade não têm garotas com quem eles só querem ser amigos se em algum ponto nós saímos com elas"._

_"__Sim, eles querem"._

_"Sério? __Quantos adultos você vê indo almoçar com um ex enquanto eles estão em um relacionamento?" Pensei no que ele estava dizendo e eu odiava que eu não conseguia pensar em um único exemplo. "Confie em mim, eu sou homem, eu sei quando um homem quer mais do que amizade... e Jake... ele quer mais"._

_Um suspiro de frustração me deixou. "Eu não quero brigar com você sobre isso novamente. Olha, eu entendo seus sentimentos, mas Jake e eu estamos __em relacionamentos muito felizes. __Nós somos apenas amigos, parentes de espíritos"._

_Uma gargalhada escapou dos lábios de Edward e s__eu aperto em mim liberou._

_"O que há de tão engraçado?"_

_Edward estava segurando seu estômago. "__Isso não é daquele filme estúpido que você e Alice costumavam assistir uma e outra vez quando vocês eram mais jovens? Basta dizer a ele que isso é o que você pensa e ele vai estar caminhando para as colinas"._

_"Eu não sei por que __isso é tão engraçado. 'Anne of Green Gables' é um grande filme e as pessoas podem ter um parente de espírito." Meu lado teimoso chutou enquanto cruzei meus braços sobre o peito._

_"N__enhum homem quer ser colocado em qualquer categoria relacionada a 'Anne of Green Gables'." Ele continuou seu ataque de riso._

_Tentei __irromper para longe dele, mas ele me puxou de volta contra o seu peito. Ele descansou o queixo no meu ombro e colocou seus lábios contra meu ouvido enquanto falava. "Eu te amo e estou aliviado que você só pensa em Jacob como um parente de espírito." Ele estava contendo o riso. "Eu também confio em você, mas, por favor, tenha cuidado, Bella. Eu estou lhe dizendo que Jacob Black quer mais do que sua amizade"._

_"Eu __terei cuidado, mas acho que você está errado. Ele está feliz com Tânia"._

Merda, eu não apenas estava em uma situação ruim, mas eu também teria que dizer a Edward que ele estava certo. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia.

"Sinto muito, Jake, o que aconteceu?" O pobre rapaz, ele realmente se importava com Tânia.

"Ela disse que nada tinha mudado desde que ela rompeu nosso noivado. Ela me amava, mas nunca se casaria comigo. Ela disse que não via o ponto de continuar um relacionamento se ele não ia a lugar nenhum. Basicamente, ela me usou como um estepe." Jacob olhou para a mesa durante todo o tempo, dobrando um canudo na mão o tempo todo.

"Uau, eu não sabia que Tânia tinha nela ser tão cruel".

Nossa garçonete veio descarregando nossa comida. Minha sopa em uma tigela de pão parecia uma gota do céu neste dia frio.

"Ela não é má, Bella. Seu coração estava quebrado e ela não queria ficar sozinha. Nós nos amamos, então foi conveniente estarmos juntos, mesmo que nós dois soubéssemos que estávamos apaixonados por outras pessoas".

Minha cabeça estalou até a sua última afirmação tão rapidamente que eu acho que tinha sido chicoteada. Aos poucos seus olhos se moveram para encontrar os meus.

"Vamos, Bella. Não aja com surpresa, você sabe como me sinto sobre você".

Meu queixo escancarou tão aberto que eu pensei que poderia começar a descansar sobre a mesa. "Não, eu pensei que você estava apaixonado por Tânia e nós éramos apenas amigos".

"Eu serei apenas um amigo seu se isso é tudo que posso conseguir." Sua voz estava ficando um pouco severa e seu rosto parecia um pouco irritado. "Estou apenas fazendo meu tempo até você descobrir que o Cullen não é bom para você".

"Sobre o que você está falando, Jake?" Eu senti os olhos de todos ao redor do restaurante piscando para nós. Abaixei a minha voz. "Edward é bom para mim, não, ele é perfeito para mim. Me desculpe se eu te dei a impressão errada, mas-"

Jake me cortou com raiva em sua voz. "Quando você vai ver o que eu já vi?" Eu de repente senti-me confusa, _sobre o que ele estava falando?_ "Você não acha que é uma coincidência que ele tenha te conhecido a vida inteira e nunca a procurou uma vez até agora, de repente quando você e eu estávamos namorando e de repente seus olhos se abriram".

Desesperadamente eu estava pendurada em tudo o que eu sabia sobre o meu relacionamento com Edward. Ele me amava. Mas aos poucos o lado inseguro de mim estava vazando pelo meu exterior. Eu sempre soube que ele era muito bom para mim.

"Bella, Edward me odeia. Ele levou Tânia para longe de mim e então viu como eu estava feliz com você e tirou isso de mim também. Ele tinha que ganhar. Não há um monte de opções em Forks e ele viu que você era o produto quente aqui. Muito em breve eu vou namorar com alguém mais, ou uma nova garota se mudará para a cidade e ele vai seguir em frente." Meu coração estava doendo e martelando ao mesmo tempo. Lágrimas estavam pinicando no fundo dos meus olhos. Estes eram todos os pensamentos que eu já tinha tido no início do nosso relacionamento. Meu coração sabia que Jake estava errado, este não era o meu Edward que ele estava descrevendo. Logicamente, não fazia sentido que ele iria me querer. Era verdade que ele nem sequer me notou até Tânia romper com ele. Ele odiava Jacob.

As últimas palavras de Edward para mim correram pela minha mente. _"Eu também confio em você, mas, por favor, Bella. Eu estou lhe dizendo que Jacob Black quer mais do que sua amizade"._

Só de pensar em Edward, deu-me a resolução que eu precisava. "Você está errado, Jake, Edward me ama. Eu sei que você está sofrendo e solitário agora, mas você realmente quer arriscar nossa amizade agora? Nesse momento, você está mexendo em uma fina linha. Podemos ser amigos, Jake, eu realmente quero que sejamos amigos, mas isso é tudo que eu quero. Eu não vou tolerá-lo tentando destruir o meu relacionamento com Edward. Eu também não vou ouvi-lo tentar derrubá-lo. Não me faça escolher porque será ele. Sempre foi ele".

Jacob empurrou as mãos em seus olhos e então correu os dedos pelos cabelos. "Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. É claro que Edward ama você, ele estaria louco se não amasse." Seu rosto estava cheio de remorso. "Mas, Bella, eu quero que você saiba que eu estarei aqui de lado apenas esperando que ele estrague tudo".

Isto não era como eu vi o almoço sendo. Tudo que eu queria fazer agora era correr para o meu carro e ir para Edward. Eu precisava estar em seus braços, eu precisava da garantia de que ele me amava. Mantendo meus olhos para baixo sobre a tigela de pão, comi minha sopa o mais rápido possível.

Olhando para o meu relógio, eu percebi que precisava ir embora para que eu pudesse buscar Edward. Nós encontraríamos Sue e Charlie em Port Angeles para o jantar.

"Jake, eu preciso ir. Tenho que estar em Port Angeles em duas horas e ainda preciso buscar Edward".

A mão de Jake disparou em direção a minha. "Bella, eu realmente sinto muito, muito, sobre mais cedo. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Espero que possamos ser amigos".

"Claro, Jake." No fundo, eu não tinha certeza.

Eu dei um rápido abraço de despedida em Jake e corri para o meu carro. Tantas emoções estavam enchendo meu peito. Eu estava irritada com Jake e comigo mesma. Como eu pude deixar as palavras de Jake me fazerem questionar os sentimentos de Edward por mim? Eu estava magoada que eu perderia um dos meus únicos amigos aqui e que ele não achava que Edward podia me querer. Meu ego foi esmagado porque eu teria que admitir que Edward estava certo. Eu também estava ansiosa para ver Edward e passar algum tempo com ele.

A chuva havia realmente começado a cair agora que estacionei em frente ao hospital e eu temia sair da picape. Peguei meu celular para enviar uma mensagem de texto para Edward e ver se ele estava pronto.

_Chamando D__r. Cullen, uma garota que é totalmente apaixonada por você está aqui para buscá-lo. Você está pronto?_

Demorou alguns minutos antes de ele responder, eu percebi que ele deve estar com um paciente.

_Eu __estarei pronto em dez minutos, estou com um paciente. Eu acho que você deveria me chamar de Dr. Cullen com mais freqüência._

O carro estava congelando e tinha passado quinze minutos desde a mensagem de texto de Edward. Com relutância, peguei minha bolsa e o casaco e saí do meu carro. Corri através do estacionamento até a entrada do hospital. Correndo pelo corredor, eu me dirigi em direção ao escritório de Edward. Assim que dobrei a esquina, vi a porta de Edward abrindo e um homem idoso saindo. Logo atrás, em seu jaleco branco, estava o homem mais sexy vivo. Edward sempre foi além das palavras de boa aparência, mas vê-lo como Doutor Cullen era de cair o queixo. Ele bateu a mão no ombro do homem e o homem se afastou. Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus no final do corredor e um grande sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto. Mais rápido do que o normal, corri pelo corredor e fui em seus braços. Puxei-o em seu escritório e quando a porta se fechou, meus lábios foram puxados magneticamente em direção aos seus.

Edward se afastou descansando sua testa na minha enquanto eu pressionei-o ainda mais contra a porta. "O que deu em você?"

"Eu não sei, eu acho que é o conjunto de vê-lo como o Dr. Cullen combinado com o fato de que eu mal o tenho visto esta semana causando isso em mim. Eu senti sua falta".

"Eu também, mas a semana acabou para mim agora. Temos que passar o resto da semana juntos. Bem, eu, você e todos os meus parentes, sofrendo com a tirania de Alice".

Nós dois rimos. Nós estávamos tão felizes por Alice e Jasper e seu casamento neste fim de semana, mas estávamos prontos para os planejamtos do casamento terminarem.

O rosto de Edward ficou sóbrio e ele passou os braços em volta de mim mais apertado. "Eu não sabia que minha profissão fazia alguma coisa para você. Você está dizendo que quer que a gente brinque de médico?"

"Pare." Eu disse enquanto divertidamente o empurrava. Meu rosto estava ardendo de vergonha. "Nós precisamos ir. Eu não quero manter Charlie e Sue esperando".

Edward terminou alguns papéis do trabalho, falou com a enfermeira e então fomos capazes de ir embora. Edward dirigiu meu carro, ele achava que era um motorista melhor. Tudo o que ele era melhor era dirigir mais depressa. Eu ainda o deixei dirigir porque eu não podia suportar quão horrível co-piloto ele era.

Charlie e Sue estavam voltando à cidade nesta noite e Edward e eu iríamos jantar com eles em Port Angeles. Era estranho pensar que meu pai provavelmente estaria noivo quando eu o visse. Eu estava realmente animada pelo meu pai. Eu nunca tinha visto meu pai com uma mulher antes, minha mãe tinha ido embora antes que eu fosse capaz de me lembrar dela. Sua timidez sempre o impediu de namorar e sair com alguém. Vê-lo tão feliz e sabendo que ele não estaria mais sozinho me emocionava. Sue trouxe um lado do meu pai que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ter meu pai sendo tão abertamente amoroso nestas últimas duas semanas foi tudo graças a Sue e a alegria que ela trouxe para ele.

Estávamos apenas a dez minutos de distância do restaurante quando Edward me fez a pergunta que fez meu estômago revirar. "Como foi o almoço com seu amigo?"

Minhas mãos começaram imediatamente a se enroscar uma na outra. "Uh... foi bom".

"Bella." A voz de Edward era mais firme. "Por que ele foi apenas bom?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, estamos praticamente no restaurante." Recusei-me a olhar para ele.

"Dê-me algo, Bella, ou você me terá preocupado durante todo o jantar".

"Você estava certo, ok! Agora, esqueça isso." Eu podia sentir o sorriso no rosto dele e ver seu peito se expandindo. "Pare com isso, ou eu vou bater em você".

"Isso é uma promessa?" Ele riu.

Cruzando meus braços sobre o peito, recusei-me a responder a isso.

"Ele tentou alguma coisa?"

"Não, ele e Tânia terminaram e ele acha que ele e eu deveríamos estar juntos. Eu disse a ele que isso nunca aconteceria e que se ele quisesse ser meu amigo, ele teria que aceitar que eu estava com você".

O sorriso de Edward irradiava e ele envolveu a minha mão na dele.

"O que, não vai regozijar, ou esfregar na minha cara que você estava certo?"

Seu rosto estava praticamente radiante. "Oh, confie em mim, eu quero, mas não quando você está triste por isso".

"Obrigada".

Edward puxou minha mão até seus lábios e a beijou.

O jantar foi realmente agradável. Sue contou-nos tudo sobre seus filhos e o pedido de casamento. Charlie ficou lá com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto e seu braço sobre as costas da cadeira de Sue. Era tão estranho assistir, mas no bom sentido.

Charlie limpou a garganta e pulou na conversa. "Bella, há mais. Você vê, nenhum de nós quer um grande casamento. Nós dois fizemos isso antes. Estamos mais velhos e estabelecidos em nosso lar. Nenhum de nós jamais saiu do estado de Washington e nós gostaríamos de ir para o Havaí e se casar".

"Uau, pai, isso é ótimo".

"Nós faremos isso durante o Natal".

"Uh, isto é daqui um par de semanas".

"Sim, eu sei. Estamos levando Seth e Leah e sua família. Eu realmente gostaria que você e Edward viessem também".

Meus olhos dispararam para Edward e ele me deu um ligeiro aceno e um sorriso.

"Nós adoraríamos ir, pai." Levantei-me do meu lugar e fiz meu caminho em volta da mesa para abraçar meu pai e minha em breve madrasta.

Eu nunca tinha ido para o Havaí, eu realmente estava bastante animada. Isso era muito Charlie, não querendo um grande grupo de pessoas, apenas a sua família. O Natal seria logo, embora eu não quisesse que Edward se sentisse pressionados a estar comigo em vez de sua família para o Natal. Eu tenho que oferecer-lhe mais tarde para que ele possa ficar em casa com sua família, se ele quisesse.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então? Adorei os agradecimentos deles no dia de Ação de Graças, meus olhos encheram d'água... _

_Peço desculpas pela demora em postar, esse cap. era grande e eu não tava inspirada, prometo que posto o próximo no fim de semana, então, por favor, deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. O Grande Dia de Alice

**Capítulo 30 – O Grande Dia de Alice**

**BPOV**

Edward e eu tínhamos acabado de ir à minha segunda sessão com o Dr. Volturi, meu terapeuta. Edward estava certo em sugerir que eu visse algum profissional para lidar com as conseqüências de James. Finalmente liberando todos os meus medos e paranóias a alguém, e descobrindo que era normal eu me sentir desse jeito, me ajudou a seguir passando por esses temores. O médico deu-me técnicas e mantras diários para usar quando os meus medos viessem à tona. Edward tinha vindo comigo em ambas as sessões e foi um sistema de suporte incrível. Acontece que ele precisava de algum tratamento em relação a questões subjacentes de raiva com o mesmo pesadelo que eu estava lidando. Edward sentava silenciosamente enquanto o médico aconselhava-me através do meu descarrego, deitando uma mão reconfortante em mim em meus momentos de tristeza e necessidade. Entre as nossas corridas diárias e as minhas duas sessões de aconselhamento, eu estava me sentindo quase de volta ao meu velho eu.

A única vez que eu me sentia mais fraca era quando sentia minhas forças para manter a minha virtude de escapar entre meus dedos. Toda vez que Edward olhava para mim com seus lindos olhos verdes, me lançava aquele sorriso torto, escovava seus dedos na minha pele, me segurava contra o seu corpo rígido, ou me beijava com mais paixão do que eu pensava ser possível, eu sentiria minha espera escorregando um segmento de cada vez. Eu me perguntava, por vezes, se ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e estava planejando algum projeto diabólico para me torturar em sua submissão.

Durante a semana de Ação de Graças, nós passamos a noite juntos na casa dele. Eu tinha ficado bastante acostumada com a sua companhia e dormir em seus braços. Não vou mentir e negar que passei cada minuto na casa de Edward fingindo que era a nossa casa e que ele e eu nos casamos. Eu quis me chutar por ter esses momentos ridículos de menina do colégio. Todas as pretensões, no entanto, me fizeram perceber que eu queria tudo isso. Eu queria a casa, as crianças, uma cerca branca e um casal de cães. Por mais clichê que isso parecesse, eu queria a felicidade doméstica com Edward. Desde o retorno de Charlie, eu tinha voltado para casa e sentido a falta de Edward desesperadamente nas duas últims noites. Mesmo que nós estivéssemos correndo juntos todos os dias e jantando juntos quase todas as noites, eu ainda me sentia como se eu não estivesse com ele o suficiente.

Agora eu teria que passar a noite longe dele no "Retiro de Última Noite como uma Mulher Solteira" de Alice. Eu temia o que Alice tinha na loja para nós esta noite. Pelo menos não poderia ser possivelmente uma simples missão de casamento abandonada. Parecia que se eu não estivesse com Edward, eu estava envolvida em algo relacionado ao casamento de Alice. Eu não acho que ninguém nesta pequena cidade poderia sonhar com a magnitude deste evento. O que Alice tinha planejado era algo que normalmente tinha lugar no The Plaza, em Nova York, e não em Forks, Washington. Seria realmente o evento do ano, para o bem das pessoas idosas de Forks. Eu acho que toda a família Cullen, especialmente Jasper, estava pronta para que isso estivesse feito e terminado.

"O que está passando por essa sua linda cabeça?" Edward perguntou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Deixando minha cabeça para o lado contra o assento de couro cinza, olhei para ele com um sorriso triste. "Apenas imaginando que tipo de tortura Alice está planejando para a noite".

Edward riu e bateu no meu joelho. "Não pode ser pior do que qualquer coisa que ela fez com você antes".

"Você está brincando, certo? É da Bridezilla***** Alice que estamos falando".

_*__Bridezzila__: mistura das palavras bride (noiva) e Godzilla (monstro de filme japonês). Usada para descrever uma mulher cujo comportamento se torna absurdamente ruim no curso de planejamento para seu casamento._

Edward respirou fundo por entre os dentes cerrados. "Isso é verdade, me desculpe".

"Nós nem sequer conseguimos correr hoje".

"Nós poderíamos nos esconder juntos por um par de horas e, em seguida, entregar-lhe um pouco atrasada".

"Se você quer arriscar a sua ira, por todos os meios, eu não gostaria de nada melhor".

"Sim, eu acho que provavelmente não é uma grande idéia".

"O que os meninos têm programado para a noite?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que nós estamos apenas pedindo alguma comida e assistindo futebol".

Nós dois rimos com o quão patético isso soou.

"O quê? Nada de clubes de strip e ficarem cansados?"

"Bem, considerando que não existem quaisquer clubes de strip na vizinhança local, estamos sem sorte. A menos que você esteja disposta a realizar isso?" Edward balançou as sobrancelhas para mim e dei um tapa nele. "Ai! O quê? Você quer esperar até que eu seja o seu único público?" Dei um tapa nele de novo. "Ok, ok. Estaríamos em problemas sérios se alguém estivesse de ressaca amanhã, então isso omite a parte do 'ficando cansados'. Na parte da manhã vamos para uma partida de golfe, contanto que não chova. Eu não acho que os deuses da chuva querem mexer com Alice, então deve estar bastante seco amanhã".

Edward desacelerou para uma parada na calçada em frente à Pousada onde o casamento seria realizado. A área cultivada de um verde luxuriante que cercava a mansão branca descia em direção ao oceano, a abóbada estendendo com salgueiros era de tirar o fôlego enquanto o pôr do sol se estabelecia no oceano ao fundo da borda do terreno.

"Uau, esse vai ser um casamento lindo, não é?" Eu falei, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da paisagem.

"Vai ser lindo, mas também será congelante".

Balançando minha cabeça com veemência, eu disse, "Alice vai cobrir o local. A recepção será realizada em tendas de seda transparente para nos proteger do vento, sem perder a atmosfera da lua. Haverá também lâmpadas quentes em todas as tendas. Este vai ser o maior e melhor evento de casamento que a maioria de nós alguma vez verá na vida real".

"Até o nosso, se é isso que você quiser." Eu podia sentir meu rosto começando a virar dez tons de vermelho. Eu sabia que Edward pensava que nós nos casaríamos e eu sabia que esperava por isso, mas ainda parecia estranho ele falando tão naturalmente sobre isso tão cedo no nosso relacionamento. "É isso que você quer, Bella?" Ele perguntou, deslizando mais para baixo em seu assento e enlaçando seus dedos com os meus.

Minha mente refletia sobre essa opção enquanto eu ficava em silêncio olhando o pára-brisa dianteiro.

"Você está querendo saber sobre um grande casamento ou sobre se casar comigo?"

Balançando minha cabeça dos meus pensamentos e imagens, eu olhei para aqueles grandes olhos verdes. "Eu não quero nada mais do que eventualmente me casar com você, mas eu não quero um casamento grande como este".

Um ligeiro sorriso pendurou no rosto de Edward quando ele perguntou, "Por que não?"

"Bem, por um lado, você sabe o quanto eu gosto de ser o centro das atenções. Em segundo lugar, eu sou uma pessoa muito reservada. Meus sentimentos são especialmente mantidos próximos e não facilmente partilhados com outros".

"Não, você está brincando comigo." Ele ofegou em fingido horror.

"Cale a boca. Falando sério, meu casamento será um dos momentos mais íntimos e sagrados da minha vida. Eu não gostaria de compartilhar isso com alguém que não seja a minha família e aqueles mais próximos do meu coração. Muitas garotas sonham com o seu casamento dos sonhos e vestido, eu nunca fiz isso".

"Você tinha que ter pensado nisso um pouco".

Balancei minha cabeça. "Honestamente, nunca nem passou pela minha mente até o último par de anos." Isso foi uma mentira. Eu não tinha pensado sobre isso até que ele e eu estávamos juntos, mas não havia jeito de eu confessar isso para ele. "Eu imagino uma fuga rápida, ou ir a um fórum da cidade para a cerimônia e, em seguida, em algum lugar íntimo para uma pequena comemoração. Eu sei, deve haver algo errado comigo, certo?"

"Nem um pouco".

"Falando em casamentos, hum... você sabe, você não tem que ir para o Havaí no Natal, se você não quiser." Edward e eu não tínhamos discutido a viagem ao Havaí desde o convite de Charlie. Passar o Natal comigo e não com a sua família seria um grande negócio. Os Cullen tinham um monte de tradições e amavam seu tempo juntos. Eu sabia que seria uma grande perda para ele estar sem eles. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse obrigado a estar comigo.

Edward coçou sua nuca enquanto olhava para fora do pára-brisa, um olhar de concentração em seu rosto. "Não, eu quero ir com você, é só estranho pensar em ficar longe da minha família no Natal, sabe?"

"Bem, eu percebi que esse era o caso, então eu meio que tenho um plano. Voamos na sexta-feira antes do Natal com meu pai e a família de Sue. Domingo, Sue e Charlie se casam. Passamos alguns dias para conhecer a família de Sue e fazer toda a coisa da típica família de férias e podemos voar de volta para Forks na quarta-feira, para que você possa estar com a sua família no dia de Natal na sexta-feira." Eu estava muito orgulhosa de mim mesma por descobrir uma maneira de Edward fazer isso por mim, mas não desistir de seu tempo com sua família. No entanto, ele não parecia tão animado.

As sobrancelhas de Edward estavam franzidas juntas com um olhar de preocupação. "Você não vai voltar comigo?"

"Bem, eu não sabia se fui convidada".

"Eu já fiz o convite para uma das minhas outras namoradas, mas eu poderia salvá-la para o Ano Novo e você poderia vir para o Natal".

"Não, isso funciona. Eu estava pensando em passar algum tempo sozinha com um rapaz negro da Polinésia depois que você fosse embora." Nós dois rimos e então o rosto de Edward virou cheio de intensidade.

"Bella." Edward suspirou, arrastando os dedos pelo seu cabelo. Ele então se virou para mim enquanto seus dedos lentamente pastavam a linha da minha mandíbula, chegando a um descanso no meu pescoço, logo atrás da minha orelha. "Quando você vai entender que pertence a mim? Aonde quer que eu vá, eu quero você lá".

Meu olhar caiu do seu e olhei para os meus dedos enrolando. "Eu quero você comigo também, o tempo todo".

"Então, se está tudo certo com você, vamos para o Havaí e voltamos juntos para o Natal com a minha família".

Balancei minha cabeça em concordância. "Isso seria bom, Charlie não é muito de feriados, então não deve incomodá-lo que nós vamos deixá-los".

Edward sorriu e puxou meu pescoço. Eu simplesmente tomei o seu encorajamento e me inclinei, beijando seus lábios. Beijar Edward variava de beijo para beijo, e cada um mexia com uma emoção diferente dentro de mim. Esse beijo foi suave e terno e me mostrou o quanto ele valorizava-me em sua vida.

"Bella, algo que você disse em sua sessão de hoje me incomodou. Você disse que nunca precisou de ninguém e que não quer precisar de ninguém. Bella... eu preciso de você, desesperadamente e... bem... eu quero que você precise de mim".

"Eu já preciso de você em tantos níveis, Edward, e isso me assusta muito. Eu não sei como meu coração sobreviveria se eu não tivesse você, mas eu não quero ser dependente de você financeiramente, fisicamente, ou até mesmo para me sentir segura. Eu gosto de pensar que sou uma pessoa forte. Eu nunca quero ser uma daquelas mulheres que encontram um homem e de repente não podem nem mesmo formar um pensamento coerente sobre ela própria. Quero que nós complementemos um ao outro, não nos tornemos dependentes um do outro".

"Bella, você pode depender de mim sem se tornar fraca ou perder quem você é".

"Sim, eu não sou muito boa nisso e ainda estou tentando descobrir o equilíbrio. Não tome isso como algo pessoal ou subestime o quanto você significa para mim. Isto é apenas quem eu sou".

"Eu sei, e é uma das coisas que eu amo em você. Toda mulher com quem eu já estive de repente se transformou naquilo que elas acham que eu quero no momento que começamos a namorar. Elas tornam-se estas mulheres que não podem fazer uma decisão ou atravessar uma rua sem eu ajudando-as ao longo do caminho. Uma das coisas que me atraiu para você é a maneira que você me desafia e não se submete à minha maneira de pensar só para satisfazer-me. Ao mesmo tempo, eu também adoro cuidar de você. Eu sei que é, provavelmente, alguma coisa imperfeita da testosterona, mas eu gosto de protegê-la e ser capaz de cuidar de suas necessidades".

"Eu acho que é a única coisa que me assusta É exatamente o que eu estava tentando dizer na terapia hoje, eu nunca precisei de alguém e de repente estou me sentindo como se eu precisasse de você para sobreviver e isso me assusta. Eu não sei se é tudo por causa da situação com James, ou se é porque, pela primeira vez na minha vida, tenho vontade de entregar meu coração para outra pessoa".

"Deixe-me cuidar de você e você ainda pode me colocar no meu lugar. Parece-me que estamos uma combinação incrível".

"Eu acho que sim." Eu não pude resistir à minha vontade de beijá-lo por mais tempo. Debrucei-me sobre o console agarrando os lados da sua camiseta com meus punhos. Seu sorriso torto fez uma aparição quando ele agarrou ambos os lados do meu rosto e começou a atacar os meus lábios a espera.

Nos amassamos como adolescentes por quem sabe quanto tempo. As janelas estavam embaçadas e o único som era a nossa respiração pesada e o amassado dos bancos de couro quando nos movíamos através deles tentando ficar confortável e mais perto um do outro.

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

Minha feliz sessão de amassos foi interrompida por uma irritante Bridezilla. "Bella Marie Swan, esta é a noite das garotas. _Minha última_ noite das garotas! Saia desse carro agora! Edward Anthony Cullen, eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado você trazê-la aqui." Edward e eu nos afastamos apenas alguns centímetros de distância e começamos a rir com a explosão acontecendo do lado de fora da janela.

"Não é engraçado!" Eu posso apenas imaginar suas mãos nos quadris e os pés batendo no chão.

"Eu deveria ir. Eu não quero roubar o dia dela".

"Ok, eu vejo você amanhã à noite." Ele se inclinou de novo e me deu um beijo. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Relutantemente, inclinei-me para mais longe e abri a porta, deixando o ar frio correr para dentro, acalmando meus hormônios em fúria.

Antes de eu fechar a porta, pedi-lhe um favor. "Ei, você vai me prometer uma coisa?"

"Isso depende do pedido".

"Você me promete que nunca vamos ser um daqueles casais que só chamam um ao outro pelos nomes de animais de estimação e dizem 'eu te amo' ou qualquer outra palavra com 'baby'?"

"Uh, sim, eu prometo." Seus olhos se arregalaram e eu vi uma pontada de humor quando ele lutou contra uma risada.

"Bem... haverá alguns momentos." Eu disse lambendo meus lábios e tentando parecer sedutora. "Eu não me importaria com um nome de animal de estimação, ou uma palavra poética uma vez ou outra, e é melhor eu conseguir um 'eu te amo' nos momentos necessários, mas se isso acontecer constantemente meu reflexo de sarcasmo pode enfraquecer".

"Tude bem, abóbora, eu te amo." Ele respondeu com um sorriso irritante e eu bati a porta do carro.

Quatro horas, três rolos de sushi, duas Dr. Peppers, e uma manicure/pedicure mais tarde, as garotas e eu estávamos deitadas ao redor em nossos pijamas com máscaras faciais assistindo _O Pai da Noiva_. Era completamente extravagante, mas completamente Alice. Tínhamos apenas assistido a parte onde a filha tenta entrar em seu vestido de noiva quando Rosalie e Esme compartilharam suas histórias de escolher seus vestidos de casamento. Alice explicou sobre a forma como ela se apaixonou pelo dela também. Foi um momento tão menina apaixonada, eu quase não consegui engolir isso. Eu sabia que minha falta de entusiasmo com um vestido de casamento era estranha. Quero dizer, a forma como estas mulheres falavam de seus vestidos de noiva era a maneira que as mulheres deveriam falar. Deve ter sido algo faltando no meu DNA porque eu simplesmente não pensva como as outras garotas quando chegava a essas coisas.

"Bella, que tipo de vestido você quer ter quando se casar?" Esme perguntou.

"Ainda não pensei sobre isso".

Em retorno para essa resposta de louco, eu tive um enorme rolar de olhos de Alice e uma expressão confusa de Esme.

"Ah, vamos lá, Bella, você tem que ter uma idéia do que você quer." Rosalie parecia irritada com a idéia de alguém não saber que tipo de vestido de casamento desejaria.

Sabendo que eu provavelmente iria decepcioná-las se eu confessasse o fato de que eu não tinha pensado nisso, tentei chegar com alguma coisa. "Bem, eu acho... uma coisa simples. Eu não gostaria de nada bufante, ou como Cinderela. Sem ofensa, Alice".

"Não levei." Ela encolheu os ombros, não se importando realmente com o que qualquer um pensasse. Elas continuaram sentadas lá esperando por mais uma explicação.

Minha mente estava cambaleando, tentando pensar em um vestido de noiva que eu vi e gostei, ou algo que soasse atraente para mim. "Algo reto, até o chão, sem cauda, eu não sei... talvez algo parecendo vintage, como no início de 1900, ou algo assim".

"Parece perfeito para você." Alice saltou animadamente. "Posso fazê-lo para você?"

"Alice, eu não estou me casando".

"Ainda." Ela opinou, apontando o dedo para mim, toda conhecedora. "Então, posso fazer o vestido?"

"Alice, isso é ridículo, eu não preciso de um vestido de casamento. Além disso, esse foi apenas um pensamento errôneo. Eu poderia mudar totalmente a minha mente no momento em que eu me casasse".

"Primeiro, você vai se casar mais cedo do que você pensa. Segundo, quando eu estava entediada trabalhando no meu próprio vestido, esbocei um vestido para você e ele é perfeito para o que você acabou de descrever".

Minha boca escancarou aberta, eu tropecei para fora, "Você desenhou um vestido de casamento para mim?"

"Bem... hey, acho que é hora de limpar nossas máscaras." Alice saltou de seu lugar na cama.

"Pare aí mesmo, Cullen-prestes-a-ser-Whitlock. O que você está escondendo?" Perguntei tentando parecer o mais severa possível enquanto eu levantava do chão.

"Nada, só... nós... eu posso ter feito mais do que desenhar um vestido para você. Eu posso tê-lo feito".

Meu rosto estava ficando vermelho chama e eu podia sentir meu pulso acelerado sob a minha pele.

"Bella, não é grande coisa. Sério, se você não gostar dele, eu sei que poderia vendê-lo. Se você gostar, ele será meu presente de casamento para você. Mas eu já sei que você vai amá-lo." Simples assim, ela girou sobre os calcanhares e se dirigiu até o banheiro.

Rosalie sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça seguindo-a para o banheiro. Esme colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura. "Não se preocupe, Bella, ou você terá uma última coisa a se preocupar quando você planejar seu dia, ou vamos esconder o vestido para você".

Rapidamente, eu corri para a minha bolsa, peguei meu celular e corri para o banheiro. Segurei o telefone na frente do espelho, onde Alice estava se preparando para lavar o rosto. Seu cabelo espetado sendo segurado de seu rosto por uma dúzia de grampos de cabelo, em uma grande desordem. Seu rosto era verde com uma máscara de algas para redução de poros. Antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, eu cliquei no botão da câmera.

Os olhos de Alice encontraram os meus. "O que você acabou de fazer?"

"Nada." Eu murmurei enquanto corria para fora do banheiro, percorrendo minha lista de contatos.

"Bella!" Ela gritava enquanto corria atrás de mim. Jogamos um curto jogo de gato e rato até que eu tinha enviado com sucesso a imagem para Jasper.

Olhei para Alice com um sorriso malvado e um encolher de ombros inocente. "Eu só queria que Jasper visse todo o trabalho que dá para você ser tão bonita como você é".

"Eu te odeio!"

"Não, você não odeia, mas podemos começar a odiar agora mesmo".

Ela fez beicinho e todas rimos quando mostrei a foto. Uma vez que estávamos todas acabadas sendo embelezadas, terminamos nosso processo com o tão necessário sono da beleza, como Alice tão amorosamente o chamou.

Meu corpo acordou por força do hábito às seis horas da manhã seguinte. Todo mundo estava dormindo. Eu saí da cama na ponta dos pés e peguei o meu telefone da mesa. Eu tinha uma mensagem não lida.

_Sinto muito por deixá-la em apuros. S__into falta de seus lábios. Eu te amo. Edward._

Nunca na minha vida eu tinha me sentido tão amada como eu era por esse homem. Meu coração estava mais cheio nesses últimos dois meses do que tinha sido em toda a minha vida. Eu não queria responder com o típico 'eu te amo', então minha mente estava em super movimentação tentando transmitir para ele o quanto ele significava para mim. Eu finalmente estabeleci em algo que minha avó costumava dizer para mim quando eu era pequena.

_Tenho mais do que o suficiente para as minhas necessidades. __Bella._

Andando até o batente da grande janela, deslizei meu celular no bolso. O sol estava acabando de nascer sobre a floresta, causando um brilho ondulante na água. Alice tinha escolhido um local tão sereno para o casamento. Era um pequeno vislumbre do céu na terra. Fui surpreendida dos meus pensamentos quando senti um movimento atrás de mim, refletido na janela.

"Sinto muito. Eu não queria assustá-la." Alice sussurrou enquanto parava ao meu lado, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e colocando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Está tudo bem. Eu estava perdida em pensamentos." Envolvi meu braço em volta de seu ombro, abraçando-a de volta.

"Desculpe ter feito um vestido para você sem falar com você sobre isso. Você não tem que usá-lo".

"Está tudo bem. Além disso, eu tenho certeza que vou adorar. Você é brilhante no que faz".

"Você vai se casar com Edward?"

Foi a primeira vez que ela me perguntou isso e não me disse que eu faria isso. Fiquei quieta por um momento e ela não apressou a minha resposta, o que era bastante incomum. "Eu quero. Espero que sim. Ele diz que vamos".

"Eu vou ter tanta sorte de finalmente tê-la como uma irmã. Desculpe-me se estive louca com o casamento. Eu sinto que não estive realmente aqui para você".

"Você está sempre aqui para mim, Alice. Minha vida inteira, você sempre esteve aqui para mim. Você sempre foi a melhor amiga que eu alguma vez poderia ter pedido".

Seu minúsculo corpo estava tremendo em meus braços. "Não, eu não estava lá para todo o drama de James. Eu não estive lá o suficiente com tudo que está acontecendo com você e Edward. Eu estive completamente absorta com este casamento. Me desculpe." Um soluço de choro escapou dela.

"Bem, por causa de você, eu tenho Edward e ele preencheu quando você desapareceu. Eu te amo, Alice, mas você precisa perceber que não é seu trabalho cuidar de mim, ou me fazer feliz. Você vai ser uma esposa agora e é esperado que ele e seu relacionamento sempre virão em primeiro lugar. Eu nunca me ressentiria com você por isso".

"Você é minha melhor amiga. Eu sei que meu marido deveria ser, e ele é. É apenas diferente, ele nunca poderia ser você e eu tenho medo quando eu casar que eu vou te perder".

Lágrimas estavam agora saltando dos meus olhos. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Os homens em nossas vidas nunca poderiam preencher os lugares que temos no coração uma da outra. Mesmo que Edward e eu não nos casemos, você será sempre uma irmã para mim".

O farfalhar de lençóis atrás de nós tirou-nos de nosso momento de carinho. Nós duas nos afastamos e enxugamos as lágrimas dos nossos rostos.

"Você está pronta? É o seu grande dia".

Um sorriso com um brilho além do sol apareceu em seu rosto.

**EPOV**

Um amplo sorriso egoísta espalhou no meu rosto enquanto eu observava minhas trezentas jardas colocando minha bola no verde. O único pensamento que atravessava a minha mente era _bati esses otários_. Virei-me olhando para meu irmão, meu cunhado e meu pai com uma cara de orgulhoso.

"Quando no inferno você esteve treinando?" Emmett resmungou.

Jasper me deu um tapinha no ombro de congratulações quando chegamos em nosso carrinho de golfe indo em direção ao verde. Hoje seria um grande dia, eu poderia sentir.

Estávamos no décimo segundo buraco à espera do quarteto à frente de nós para avançar para o próximo buraco.

"Quando é que vocês souberam que era o momento certo de propor casamento?" Eu tentei parecer casual coçando minha nuca.

Emmett pulou, ansioso para responder. "Quando Rosalie me disse que eu tinha que casar com ela e fazê-la uma mulher honesta, ou ela estava seguindo em frente." Nós todos estouramos em gargalhadas sabendo que provavelmente era exatamente como aconteceu.

"E quanto a você, Jasper?" Perguntei entre as risadas.

"Eu sabia que me casaria com Alice dentro de alguns dias de conhecê-la. Mas eu sabia que não podia esperar para perguntar-lhe mais quando eu realmente tive que viver sem ela. Ela teve que ir a Nova York para a semana de moda depois que estávamos namorando por cerca de seis meses. Ela tinha ido por apenas um dia e senti como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando. Senti esse vazio constante que eu não conseguia preencher. Propus a ela no dia que ela chegou em casa".

Olhei para o meu pai, esperando que ele me dissesse quando decidiu propor à minha mãe. O quarteto finalmente seguiu em frente e Emmett se aproximou para preparar a bolinha para a tacada.

"Você está pensando em propor a Bella, Edward?" Meu pai perguntou. De repente, parecia como se todos os olhos estivessem sobre mim.

"Eu sei que vou me casar com ela. Eu sei desde que percebi que estava apaixonado por ela. Só estou preocupado que é muito cedo. Eu não quero assustá-la. Estou apenas inseguro sobre quando saberei qual é o momento certo para-"

Fomos retirados de qualquer tipo de conversa após Emmett cortar a bolinha no meio das árvores e começar a jogar um ajuste. Ele amaldiçoou e lançou o seu cartão do clube para a parte lisa do campo de golfe.

"Emmett, você poderia controlar seu temperamento. Eu pertenço a este clube e gostaria de ser recebido de volta." Meu pai suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

A conversa sobre a proposta não foi trazida de volta à tona. Nós conversamos sobre esportes e o casamento e, pelo buraco 17, Jasper começou a parecer nervoso. Eu não podia negar a inveja que senti por Jasper ter encontrado sua combinação e estar começando a sua vida com ela hoje. Eu não o invejava ter que lidar com a minha irmã muito energética para o resto de sua vida, mas eu queria que fosse eu e Bella se preparando para dizer os nossos votos, para amarrar completamente a nossa vida juntos - para sempre.

O resto do dia pareceu passar em câmera lenta. Almoçamos no clube e depois regressamos ao hotel onde todos nós tiramos uma soneca, sabendo que tínhamos uma longa noite pela frente. Passei um tempo extra no banho e fazendo a barba antes de colocar o meu smoking.

Parado no meio da tenda onde o casamento aconteceria, olhei todos os convidados chegarem. O que era um espectro de pessoas que ali estavam. Foi fácil pegar todo o povo de Forks comparado aos amigos de moda de Alice de todo o mundo, e a família de Jasper e amigos do Texas e São Francisco. Meus olhos disparavam constantemente de pessoa para pessoa à procura de Bella. Eu estava desesperado para tê-la em meus braços.

De alguma forma, eu acabei encurralado pela tia de Japer, que falava com um sotaque forte do sul. Ela passou uma meia hora contando-me tudo sobre o bezerro que ela tinha ajudado a nascer na semana anterior. Meus olhos desesperadamente procuravam na multidão para alguém me salvar, quando _ela_ chamou minha atenção. Bella estava parada na entrada da tenda em um vestido deslumbrante*****. Ela vestia azul, minha cor favorita nela, e sua pele parecia uma combinação perfeita de porcelana e pêssegos e creme com essa cor de encontro ao cetim de sua pele. O tecido se reunia e cruzava em todo o corpete de seu vestido, com apenas uma alça em seu lado esquerdo, que drapeava o tecido fino pelas suas costas. O material macio fluía em torno de seu corpo todo o caminho até o chão. Ela estava deslumbrante.

_*__Foto do vestido de Bella__: http:/ shop. nordstrom. com/ S/ 3012300? tuid= 000006cb-006f-0861-6c61-726765727669&id= 9112072&largeImg= 0&tname= product (retirar os espaços)._

"Desculpe-me, Senhorita Whitlock, vê aquela linda mulher ali de azul?" Inclinei-me para ela, apontando na direção de Bella.

"Ela é adorável".

"Sim, ela é. Esse é o meu encontro para a noite. Você se importaria muito se eu te deixasse e fosse pegá-la?"

"Claro que não, querido menino. Vá buscá-la." Ela me deu um empurrão no ombro. Ela era muito forte para uma mulher tão pequena. Acho que era a menina da fazenda nela.

"Obrigado, foi um prazer conversar com você".

A meio caminho entre a tenda, Bella me encontrou e nosso olhos se prenderam. Seu cabelo estava preso em cachos na parte superior da cabeça, deixando a longa curva de seu pescoço exposto. Meus lábios queriam estar lá.

Logo que cheguei a ela, minhas mãos agarraram-se à sua cintura e meus lábios reivindicaram um ponto contra a sua orelha. "Você está absolutamente linda. Vou ter um sério problema com a forma como todos os homens no salão estarão olhando para você." Eu podia sentir suas bochechas subindo contra o meu rosto e a vibração suave de seu corpo enquanto ela ria contra mim.

"Eu acho que você é parcial e exagerado. Mas, eu vou aceitar o elogio. Você se arrumou perfeitamente bem sozinho".

Não querendo ser inadequado na frente dos convidados de Alice, obriguei-me a me afastar de Bella. Quando me afastei, deixei meus olhos lentamente olharem para ela de cima abaixo. Parecia que seu rubor crescia enquanto meus olhos faziam isso.

"Devemos tomar nossos lugares?" Eu perguntei quando estendi meu braço em sua direção. Ela sorriu e escorregou a mão na dobra do meu cotovelo.

Tomamos nossos assentos e nos enchemos sobre a nossa noite anterior e a manhã. Eu estava feliz que Bella acabou tendo um bom tempo. Normalmente, a coisa toda de noite das garotas realmente não interessava a ela. Logo a música começou e ficamos todos em pé dos nossos lugares enquanto a minha irmãzinha e meu pai começavam a procissão até o altar. Alice parecia a Cinderela quando começou sua descida em direção a Jasper, coberta de camadas e camadas de tecido. Uma tiara de pedras preciosas situada sobre sua cabeça com um véu em cascata descendo pelas costas do seu vestido arrastando vários metros atrás dela. Ela estava linda como todos nós sabíamos que seria. A mão do meu pai segurava a dela, os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas não derramadas enquanto ele se preparava para entregar sua única filha.

Enquanto eu assistia essa mulher excepcional andando pelo corredor, eu não poderia evitar todos os flashbacks que inundaram minha mente; Alice chorando ao meu lado no carro enquanto minha mãe me levava para o hospital com um braço quebrado; Alice torcendo por mim enquanto eu batia em um garoto na escola por ter espalhado boatos horríveis sobre Alice; Alice e eu sentados até tarde da noite dando um ao outro conselhos sobre encontros; Alice voando de Paris para estar na minha formatura da faculdade de medicina, então voando de volta no dia seguinte; Alice sentada no meu escritório, abrindo meus olhos para o amor que eu sentia pela mulher que hoje está ao meu lado. Meu peito apertou pelo amor que eu sentia pela pequena duende. Por mais que ela me deixasse louco, eu realmente não poderia ter pedido por uma irmã melhor.

Tomamos nossos lugares quando meu pai liberou Alice de seu braço e entregou-a a Jasper. Descansei minha mão no joelho de Bella e, sem hesitar, ela deixou cair sua mão na minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Uma corrente passou por mim, fazendo arrepios correrem pela minha espinha. Eu não conseguia superar o modo como meu corpo ainda respondia ao toque de Bella.

Meus olhos foram para o lado, tentando espreitar um olhar para ela. Um sorriso levantou no canto da sua boca. Ela sabia que eu estava olhando e eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando pensei em como estávamos em sintonia um com o outro. Afastando minha mão da dela, deixei meu braço sobre as costas da sua cadeira e então puxei sua outra mão sobre a minha coxa, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ela inclinou seu corpo em mim, encaixando perfeitamente contra o meu lado.

Alice e Jasper começaram seus votos. Enquanto eles falavam suas palavras sagradas e frases, minha mente criou uma lista de verificação. Melhor Amiga. Confere. Faz de mim uma pessoa melhor. Confere. Minha vida é incompleta sem você. Confere. Para sempre. Confere. O amor da minha vida. Confere. Honra, Respeito, Cuidado, Amor. Confere, confere, confere e confere. Bella era todas essas coisas para mim, ou me fazia sentir todas aquelas coisas por ela. Eu queria tê-la e abraçá-la, na tristeza e na felicidade, na riqueza ou na pobreza, na doença e na saúde, de hoje em diante até que a morte nos separe. Não, não apenas até a morte porque eu acreditava que havia vida após esta presente e eu a queria para aquela vida também.

Tão forte quanto um raio, eu sabia que não apenas me casaria com Bella. Eu me casaria em breve.

Bella fungando puxou-me de meus pensamentos e eu apertei seus ombros. "Você está bem?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido, permitindo que meu nariz arrastasse sobre seu cabelo sedoso.

Ela apertou minha perna em resposta. "Eu estou bem. Estou simplesmente tão feliz por Alice. Ela está tão feliz".

Momentos depois, a cerimônia acabou e fomos todos arrebanhados para o outro lado da tenda para as bebidas e aperitivos enquanto preparavam as mesas de jantar onde tínhamos acabado de sentar para os votos deles. Durante o nosso convívio e jantar, descobri que eu não podia manter minhas mãos longe de Bella. Meu braço estava ao seu redor, minha mão sobre a parte inferior de suas costas, nossas mãos entrelaçadas, ou meus dedos arrastando até seu braço. Ao mesmo tempo, um sorriso incontrolável permanecia no meu rosto, que não podia ser apagado. Após o jantar, a dança começou. Dançar era definitivamente um passatempo favorito da família Cullen. Não totalmente a minha coisa, mas éramos todos grandes dançarinos. Bella, é claro, era mais reticente. Ela ficou na mesa onde sua inabilidade não poderia prejudicá-la, mas ela sempre estava em meus braços para as músicas lentas.

A última lista era de todas as músicas que enlouqueciam nossa família. Nós nos divertimos muito; Alice fazendo o robô, Emmett fazendo o verme rastejando, Jasper dançando o break, Rosalie fazendo seu sedutor agachamento até o chão, e todos nós fazendo o deslize elétrico, mas meus olhos estavam constantemente se movendo e observando Bella. Eu não sei por que eu sentia essa necessidade constante de saber onde ela estava, era como ímã.

Outra coisa que eu sentia, no entanto, era o ciúme. Eu odiava vê-la falar com outros homens. Eu não me importava se eram homens com mais de cinquenta anos, os meninos com menos de vinte, ou o feio, mas todos me tomavam muito controle para não jogá-la sobre o meu ombro e transportá-la para longe deles. Não era que eu não confiasse em Bella, eu só não gostava da maneira como os olhos dos homens vagavam sobre ela. Ela era tão inocente, ela não tinha idéia da maneira que os homens olhavam para ela. Eu tinha que conseguir me controlar. Um pensamento fugaz passou pela minha cabeça, perguntando-me se havia uma maneira apropriada para marcá-la como meu território. Nas duas últimas músicas ela esteve conversando com o meu primo. Eu não era ameaçado por ele, mas eu a queria conversando e rindo comigo. Levou todo o meu controle para ficar onde eu estava. Ela saberia o que eu estava fazendo se eu simplesmente caminhasse até ela e pairasse sobre a conversa. Minha mulher forte e independente não aprovaria nada bárbaro como isso.

Finalmente, _You and Me_, de Dave Matthews Band, soou nos alto-falantes gigantes e eu tinha uma desculpa válida para ir e levar minha linda mulher para longe do homem que atualmente detinha sua atenção.

Vindo por trás dela, descansei minhas mãos na sua cintura e pressionei meus lábios na curva do seu pescoço. Eu a senti tremer nos meus braços.

"Dança comigo." Eu disse suavemente contra o pescoço dela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto meu primo ainda conversava a distância.

"Desculpe interromper, Garrett, mas eu vou roubar a minha namorada para uma dança, se você não se importar." Eu vim para o lado de Bella, envolvendo sua minúscula mão na minha.

"Não, vá em frente. Eu não sabia que ela era sua namorada, Edward. Você é um homem de sorte".

Bella corou e eu soltei a mão dela enquanto acariciava meus dedos ao longo do lado de sua mandíbula, chegando a uma parada na parte de trás do pescoço dela. "Sim, eu sou".

Bella olhou para mim com seus olhos de cervo e envolveu os braços ao redor da minha cintura, empurrando-me para a pista de dança. Fizemos nosso caminho para o centro da pista e eu a levei em meus braços e comecei a girá-la ao redor.

"Você sabe o que isso me lembra?" Perguntei pressionando contra a parte inferior das suas costas, trazendo seu corpo mais firmemente contra o meu.

"O quê?"

"A noite que eu percebi que estava apaixonado por você." Eu vi o rubor se propagando no rosto dela. "Você estava vestida para a festa como você está agora e nós dançamos por alguns momentos juntos. Lembro-me que meu coração não conseguia parar de martelar no meu peito. Aquilo foi o mais nervoso que eu já tinha ficado enquanto dançava com alguém".

"Bem, sim, eu tendo a ter esse efeito sobre a maioria dos homens." Eu não consegui controlar o pequeno rosnado que brotou do meu peito. "Não fique todo possessivo comigo, Edward Cullen".

Eu queria estalar a palavra _Minha_. Eu não conseguia descobrir o que estava acontecendo com minha séria possessividade. Isso era a TPM masculina? Nós dançamos em silêncio por um momento.

"Deculpe, eu não sei o que há de errado comigo. Eu só... bem, eu sei que tipo de sentimentos se agitam em mim quando você está tão incrível quanto agora, e eu apenas não gosto da idéia de qualquer outro homem olhando para você e sentindo-se dessa maneira sobre você".

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. "Sério? Que tipo de sentimentos eles seriam, Sr. Cullen?"

"Bella, você sabe que tipo de sentimentos eu estou falando. O tipo que você não me permite agir." Puxei seu corpo rapidamente contra o meu.

Ela riu e então avaliou minha reação e rapidamente tornou-se sóbria. "Pobre bebê, eu vou te contar um segredinho." Ela enrolou o dedo, tentando me fazer inclinar em sua direção. Eu obedeci, colocando minha orelha na frente de seus lábios. "Você incita todos os mesmos sentimentos dentro de mim. Não só quando você está vestido para festa, mas o tempo todo." A admissão de Bella me fez chupar uma respiração rápida e tudo além do som do meu sangue pulsando nas minhas veias ficou em silêncio. Esta mulher seria a minha morte.

"Eu tenho uma idéia de como podemos resolver os nossos problemas." Sussurrei contra sua orelha, minha língua deslizando para fora ao longo da carne macia do seu lóbulo. Ela estremeceu nos meus braços e então fez uma rápida recuperação, dando-me um exagerado rolar de olhos.

A voz de minha mãe cantou por trás de mim, "Podemos nos intrometer?"

Eu me virei para ver meus pais dançando atrás de nós, a mão do meu pai estendida para Bella. Sem sequer olhar para mim, ela tomou sua mão e estava em seus braços antes que eu pudesse reagir. Tão rapidamente, pois eles valsavam para longe, eu tinha minha mãe em meus braços, deslizando pelo chão. Tanto quanto eu odiava ter Bella longe dos meus braços, eu estava grato por este tempo a sós com minha mãe.

"Como papai está reagindo?"

"Eu acho que ele se sente um pouquinho bipolar agora. Ele não poderia estar mais feliz por Alice e nós não poderíamos ter conseguido alguém melhor do que Jasper, mas ele está muito triste e emocional sabendo que ele vai deixar de ser o homem da vida dela. É difícil ter os seus filhos crescendo".

"Eu posso entender isso, mas vocês tem dois felizmente casados agora, só falta um".

"Como vão as coisas com Bella? Nós realmente a amamos, Edward. É melhor você não machucá-la".

"Eu não vou, mãe. Eu a amo muito. Eu não acho que é possível amar alguém do jeito que eu a amo." Apenas falar sobre Bella fazia meus olhos verificarem o salão em busca dela. Encontrei-a nos braços do meu pai, a cabeça jogada para trás com a risada. Meu coração inchou e eu sabia o que eu queria fazer. "Eu preciso te pedir um favor".

"É claro, Edward".

"Eu queria saber se eu poderia ter o anel de casamento da vovó Cullen".

Minha mãe parou em meus braços, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Você vai propor a Bella?"

Ansiosamente, eu balancei minha cabeça um sim.

"Oh, Edward, eu estou tão feliz." Ela jogou seus braços em volta de mim e eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Quando você precisa dele? Eu vou ter que ir buscá-la do cofre. Teremos de deixá-lo limpo e talvez ajustar o tamanho. Tenho certeza que Alice vai saber o tamanho do anel que ela usa, você sabe que ela é muito boa com esse tipo de coisa." Eu podia ver as engrenagens em sua cabeça girando e fazendo planos.

Não querendo que Bella percebesse a emoção acontecendo entre eu e minha mãe, eu puxei a minha mãe de volta em meus braços e comecei a dançar novamente. "Mamãe, relaxe. Temos tempo. Acho que vou propor na manhã de Natal, se eu puder esperar tanto tempo. Eu preciso que você mantenha isso entre você e eu. Eu não quero que Bella descubra antes que eu pergunte a ela".

"É claro, seu segredo está seguro comigo. Eu não sei como vou me conter em torno de Bella. Eu quero correr até lá e abraçá-la agora".

"Haverá tempo de sobra para você abraçá-la mais tarde." Nós dois rimos, sabendo o quão difícil seria para minha muito carinhosa mãe manter suas emoções sob controle até o Natal.

Um riso profundo rugiu do outro lado do salão e fez meu estômago enrolar. Lá, do outro lado do salão, estavam Jacob Black e Tânia Denali.

"O que eles estão fazendo aqui?" Eu rosnei.

"Edward." Esme falou com firmeza. "Tânia era uma boa amiga da família. Só porque vocês dois terminaram não significa que ela tem que ser cortada fora de nossas vidas".

"Bem, o que Black está fazendo aqui?"

"Acredito que ele era o seu par para o casamento".

"Mas Bella disse que eles terminaram".

"Eles terminaram, mas as pessoas podem ser amigas depois que se separam." Ela me deu uma expressão castigando.

"Se eu não o odiasse o bastante antes, ele realmente confirmou isso perturbando Bella no outro dia".

"Edward, ele está tendo um tempo difícil. Você poderia ter um pouco de simpatia por ele".

"Eu não sei como fazer isso".

"Fazer o quê?"

"Ter uma gentileza de cem por cento para todos. Eu realmente admiro isso em você, mãe. Eu queria ser como você." Beijei minha mãe no rosto e levei-a a um grupo de seus amigos quando _Congratulations_, de Blue October irrompia através do salão. Eu amava essa música. Eu queria Bella em meus braços.

Desculpando meu caminho através do salão, fui em busca de Bella. Fiz o melhor que pude para manter minha paciência em cheque quando eu a vi fazendo seu caminho para a pista de dança com Jacob Black. Não me senti ameaçado no nosso relacionamento, no entanto, eu não queria que ele perturbasse Bella novamente.

"Podemos dançar?"

Virando-me, eu vi Tânia. "Ah, claro".

"É só uma dança, Edward. Eu não vou morder. Você disse que nós ainda poderíamos ser amigos".

"Você está certa, claro".

Tânia e eu dançamos em silêncio. O momento era estranho. Tivemos um rompimento civilizado e nós dissemos que poderíamos ser amigos, mas era estranho dançar com uma ex enquanto a sua namorada atual dançava com o ex dela na pista de dança.

"Então, você e Bella parecem realmente felizes juntos".

"Sim, as coisas estão ótimas. Como você está?"

"Hum, tudo bem, eu acho. Jacob e eu nos separamos. Eu não sei o que eu estava fazendo voltando a ficar junto com alguém que eu sabia que não me casaria. Ele é apenas muito fácil de estar junto, sabe?" Não, eu não sabia. Eu não podia ver como ele era fácil de estar junto. Virei-nos um pouco mais rápido para colocar Bella na minha linha de visão. Ela estava sorrindo, o que me acalmou um pouco. Pelo menos ele não a estava aborrecendo. De repente, percebi que Tânia ainda estava falando e eu não tinha idéia do que ela havia dito. "Mas, você sabe, o trabalho tem abrandado. Ninguém está comprando nada durante a época natalina. Já pensei em me mudar para Seattle. Há um pouco mais de mercado imobiliário lá do que aqui".

"Sim, pode ser um bom negócio para você se mudar. Você é realmente boa no que faz. Quero dizer, você me vendeu aquele patético apartamento de solteiro." Ambos rimos facilmente. Discutir seu trabalho desencadeou um pensamento em minha mente. "Na verdade, eu poderia ter uma oportunidade de trabalho para você".

"Sério?"

"Eu acho que estou pronto para subir de nível do dito apartamento de solteiro." Eu não queria mencionar que eu queria uma casa para Bella e eu formarmos uma família.

"Claro, o que você está procurando?"

"Alguma coisa mais recente, quatro quartos, quintal grande, três carros na garagem".

"Estão construindo algumas casas novas no lado sul da cidade. Eles têm alguns lotes bonitos e vários planos diferentes que você pode escolher. Você precisa de alguma coisa agora, ou você poderia esperar um par de meses?"

"Eu poderia esperar." A música acabou e eu liberei meu agarre em Tânia quando me virei para ver Bella e Jacob fazendo seu caminho em direção a nós. "Só me deixe saber o que você encontrar. Eu aprecio sua vontade de trabalhar comigo, Tânia, mas, uma coisa?" Quando ela acenou com a cabeça um sim, eu continuei. "Você se importaria em manter isso entre você e eu? Eu gostaria de fazer uma surpresa para Bella".

"Claro." Ela disse com um sorriso, e então virou para se afastar.

Agarrando a mão de Tânia, eu parei sua retirada. "Eu realmente sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu conosco. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu espero que você encontre o que é que vai fazê-la feliz".

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu roucamente, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Olá, Tânia." Bella soou quando deslizou seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

Não houve jeito de eu negar a emoção que percorreu meu corpo quando reconheci Bella marcando seu território, assim como eu tinha feito com ela antes.

"Oi, Bella, seu vestido é lindo".

"Obrigada, o seu também".

"Obrigada pela dança, Edward. Tenham uma boa noite vocês dois".

"Obrigado, Bella." Jacob acenou em direção a nós dois e depois se afastou de nós.

Bella se virou, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu, distraindo-me de qualquer pensamento anteriormente em minha mente.

"Seria patético se eu admitisse que odiei cada minuto dela dançando com você?"

"Não se eu me sinto da mesma maneira." Respondi dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Sobre o que vocês conversaram?" Bella colocou os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

"Não muito. Apenas sobre o trabalho dela. E quanto a você e Jake? Eu preciso me preocupar?"

"Ele pediu desculpas pelo que disse da última vez. Eu o compreendo um pouco melhor agora. Ele estava apenas com o coração partido e um pouco irracional. Eu sei que ele nunca me magoaria intencionalmente. Ele é verdadeiramente uma pessoa boa, eu só não prevejo mais nós saindo juntos".

"Bom".

"Bom, ele foi bom comigo? Ou bom, eu não vejo mais ele e eu saindo juntos?"

"Ambos".

Bella se esticou na ponta dos seus pés e beijou-me.

"Você sabe, falar com Tânia sobre o setor imobiliário me levou a pensar. Eu poderia querer começar a procurar um lugar maior".

"Por quê isso?"

Encolhendo os ombros, eu respondi, "Eu só acho que é hora de um aumento de nível na minha moradia".

"Sua casa é ótima. Eu não entendo o que há de errado com ela".

"É ótima, mas não tem um quintal, ou garagem, e só tem dois quartos".

"Por que a súbita necessidade de um quintal e mais quartos? Está ficando difícil conseguir dinheiro e você precisa de alguns companheiros de quarto?" Ela riu até que pegou minha expressão.

"Não, meu harém de mulheres está crescendo, então eu preciso de mais espaço".

"Você é um cara engraçado." Ela disse sarcasticamente.

"Ok, tudo bem. Há essa garota que eu estou esperando ter como companheira de quarto em breve, só que ela não vai estar pagando aluguel. O quintal e os quartos... estes são para todos os bebês que eu espero que ela estará fazendo comigo." Ela riu, não pegando a minha resposta muito séria literalmente.

Segurando seu rosto entre as minhas duas mãos, olhei profundamente em seus olhos. "Eu quero começar a fazer o meu futuro - o nosso futuro - Bella. Eu te amo".

Ela ficou parada, imóvel e sem resposta.

Maldição, eu tinha acabado de assustá-la?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse cap.? Muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo, não é? Eu achei lindo... *suspirando*_

_Peço desculpas pela imensa demora em postar... _

_Deixem reviews! Não vou estabelecer qtos pq estive em falta com vc´s. _

_O próximo cap. vem no domingo..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei hoje também em __**Geek Love, Cullen Ballet Academy **__e__** Our Last Summer**__, então para aqueles que acompanham qualquer uma delas, leiam e __deixem reviews__!_


	31. Brigas Podem Levar a Amassos

**Capítulo 31 - Brigas Podem Levar a Amassos**

**BPOV**

Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas duas mãos fortes enquanto eu olhava profundamente em seus olhos.

"Eu quero começar a fazer o meu futuro - o nosso futuro - Bella. Eu te amo." Edward falou, no que parecia ser um tom sério.

Meu cérebro muito animado começou a fazer a dança feliz. Ele estaria insinuando que ele queria uma casa maior para nós e nossa família? Exaltação era o mínimo para o que eu estava sentindo com a possibilidade de isso sendo o que ele quis dizer com o que ele disse. Eu não tinha respondido com medo que eu pudesse chorar, gritar, ou pular em seus braços ali mesmo na pista de dança. Eu estava na maior parte apavorada de responder, com medo que eu tivesse interpretado mal a sua explicação e eu pareceria uma tola. Minutos antes disso estávamos brincando e provocando. Isso era apenas uma continuação daquilo? Eu não conseguia me convencer de que ele estava falando sério. Edward tinha um olhar que eu não conseguia decifrar entre pânico e nervosismo. E se ele estivesse apenas brincando e eu fiz uma grande coisa sobre ele comprar uma casa para nós? Eu tanto podia assustá-lo, como fazê-lo se sentir culpado. Mas e se eu não dissesse nada e ele estivesse falando sério? Ele não tem idéia do quão feliz a casa me faria. _Gah!_

"Bella?" Eu podia ver que ele estava preocupado, mas eu não tinha entendido por que ainda.

Meu cérebro estava tendo um jogo de pingue-pongue sobre o que foi sua intenção com essa afirmação. Finalmente, eu decidi deixá-lo ver como eu estava animada com a possibilidade - de modo que eu parecesse como uma idiota.

Agarrando suas duas mãos, eu comecei, "Edward, eu não poderia estar mais-"

"Aqui está ela." Veio a forte voz de Emmett. Então, em uma fração de segundos, ele tinha me jogado por cima do seu ombro.

Batendo na sua nuca, eu gritei, "Emmett, o que você está fazendo?"

"Alice e cada mulher solteira no salão estão esperando por você, é o momento de jogar o buquê".

Eu estava tão consumida com a conversa que Edward e eu estávamos tendo que eu não tinha ouvido o anúncio. "Eu não me importo com o estúpido lançamento do buquê".

Emmett começou a estabelecer-me na pista de dança.

"Eu me importo." Opinou uma voz cantante de duende. Ugh, é claro que Alice me faria ser parte desta tradição ridícula.

O resto da noite passou voando. Depois que Alice jogou o buquê, que Jessica Stanley foi mais do que animada para pegá-lo, a cinta-liga foi jogada. Edward mergulhou para ela e, claro, capturou-a, em seguida virou-se e piscou para mim, fazendo com que as borboletas ficassem loucas no meu estômago. O feliz casal docemente alimentou um ao outro com bolo. Jasper não ousaria a chance de estragar o vestido da Cinderela. A noite passou comigo nos braços de Edward, a não ser quando ele estava fazendo papel de bobo pulando para o buquê, e eu não poderia ter estado mais feliz.

O assunto da casa e começar o nosso futuro agora não foi levantado novamente. Ainda insegura de quão sério Edward foi, eu não ia trazê-lo à tona. Já que ele não trouxe, assumi que ele não estava falando sério sobre isso.

"Isso não é tão divertido, todas nós garotas fazendo as compras de Natal juntas?" Alice disse quando saímos da Pottery Barn. "Além disso, eu posso fazer a troca de todos os meus presentes de casamento. Eu não entendo por que as pessoas não ficam com o registro, eles poderiam ter me salvado de tantos problemas".

"Desde quando compras é problema para você? Quero dizer, de alguma forma eles estão dando a você dois presentes em um. O presente que você abre e depois a oportunidade de ir até a loja e trocá-lo pelo que quiser".

"Bom ponto, Bella".

Sim, Alice vinha arrastando Rosalie e eu ao redor de todo o shopping o dia todo. Eu não deveria reclamar porque eu estava indo para o Havaí no final da semana e eu não tinha feito nenhuma das minhas compras. Tendo Alice ao redor era realmente muito conveniente, eu dei a ela a minha lista e ela encontraria o presente perfeito para mim. Ela e Jasper não sairiam em sua lua de mel até depois do Ano Novo. Eles iriam para a Itália e queriam passar um mês lá, mas eles queriam passar o Natal nos Estados Unidos. Esta era realmente a primeira vez em duas semanas que eu tinha sido capaz de passar um tempo com ela desde o casamento. Ela e Jasper tinha estado ocupados ajeitando-se, ou seja lá o que for que os recém-casados fazem em suas casas o dia todo.

"Ok, Rosalie, terminamos com suas compras, exceto para Emmett. Você sabe o que dará a ele?"

"Sim, Emmett recebe o mesmo presente todo ano. Ele me mataria se eu alguma vez mudasse".

"Ótimo, qual a loja que precisamos ir?"

"Victoria's Secret." Rosalie respondeu imperturbável. Eu, por outro lado, corei furiosamente. Uau, eu realmente precisava crescer.

"Nojento, credo, por favor, tire essa imagem nojenta da minha cabeça." Alice lamentou enquanto seu corpo fazia um movimento exagerado de tremores. "Ele é meu irmão!"

Rosalie levou-nos em direção à loja rosa e Alice começou a ler através da sua lista novamente. "Bem, eu terminei com as minhas compras. Eu só tenho que pegar o presente da mamãe e do papai no nosso caminho para casa. Rosalie terá terminado assim que ela... fizer sua compra. Bella, você só tem eu e Edward faltando".

"Bem, eu não estou comprando seu presente com você aqui e não tenho idéia do que comprar para Edward. Eu quero que seja algo que-"

Rosalie me cortou, "Talvez você devesse dar a ele o que ele realmente quer".

"O que seria isso?"

"Faça uma compra na mesma loja que eu." Rosalie piscou para mim e me deu um sorriso malicioso. Alice fez o possível para abafar sua risada, sem sucesso. Eu, é claro, estava queimando de vergonha.

Incapaz de responder, eu segui a dupla rindo para dentro da loja. Perguntei-me se Rosalie sabia sobre o meu cartão de virgem. Alice sabia, mas não tinha dito nada. Isso era tão humilhante. Rosalie reclamou o tempo todo em que estávamos na loja sobre como a lingerie não estava bem com seu minúsculo carocinho do bebê – um carocinho que eu nem percebi. Eu trocaria feliz o meu corpo pelo dela depois de três-filhos-e-um-a-caminho. Ela finalmente estabeleceu o presente de Emmett, totalizando mais de oito centenas de dólares de lingerie. Tanto quanto o pensamento me deixou desconfortável, ela definitivamente conhecia seu marido. Eu imagino que Emmett ficaria completamente satisfeito depois daquele desfile de moda e o que viria a seguir.

Nós saíamos da loja quando Alice recebeu uma mensagem de texto.

"Mamãe acabou de escrever, ela está pronta para nos encontrar para o almoço".

"Por que ela não veio às compras conosco?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei, ela tinha algum negócio secreto com Edward essa manhã. Estou determinada a descobrir o que eles estavam fazendo." Alice não agüentava ficar de fora de qualquer círculo.

Edward me disse que tinha que ir para o consultório esta manhã e estaria inundado de trabalho o dia todo, tornando-se estranho ouvir que ele estava com Esme. Peguei meu celular e escrevi para ele.

_Nós terminamos as compras e estamos indo almoçar. Quando você terminará o trabalho? B _

Nós empurramos todas as nossas sacolas no porta-malas da SUV gigante de Rosalie e então entramos no carro para ir em direção à Cheesecake Factory. Eu não tinha comido lá desde que eu morava em Los Angeles e era a minha favorita. Esse era definitivamente um dos pontos baixos de morar em uma cidade pequena. Tivemos que dirigir quase quatro horas para ir a um shopping de verdade e ter opções de restaurantes.

"Por que é que Esme dirigiu de tão longe apenas para nos encontrar para almoçar?"

"Oh, ela não fez isso. Papai tem uma reunião de almoço com investidores, por isso ela está saindo com a gente enquanto ele estiver fora. Então hoje a noite eles têm uma festa de Natal de caridade na cidade." Alice respondeu.

Meu telefone tocou na minha bolsa e puxei-o para encontrar um texto de Edward. Olhei para meu relógio e percebi que levou meia hora para ele responder. Ele geralmente responde quase que imediatamente.

_Tem sido uma loucura aqui a manhã toda. Eu deveria acabar quando você voltar. Você quer pegar o jantar? E _

Minhas entranhas começaram a esquentar e meu coração disparou. Por que Edward estava mentindo para mim?

_Sinto muito que você tenha que trabalhar em um sábado. Jantar soa bem. B_

Imediatamente houve uma resposta.

_Diga a Alice para deixá-la na minha casa, eu terei o jantar esperando. Você pode ficar comigo essa noite? Eu realmente preciso estar com você. E _

Neste momento eu não queria estar com ele em tudo. Eu odiava mentira mais do que qualquer coisa. A conversa ocorrendo no banco da frente era um ruído branco enquanto a minha mente começou a fugir de mim. Por que Edward mentiria sobre trabalhar hoje? Talvez ele tenha encontrado Esme e depois seguiu para o trabalho. Eu estava ocupada vinda acima com desculpas racionais e irracionais da razão pela qual Edward não estaria no trabalho quando é lá que ele disse que estaria. Meu celular começou a tocar e eu rezei que não fosse Edward. Verificando o meu identificador de chamadas, eu vi que era o meu antigo chefe da Random House. Meus nervos foram imediatamente intensificados e todos os pensamentos sobre Edward se perderam.

"Hey, garotas, é o meu antigo chefe no telefone. Vocês poderiam desligar a música, por favor?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me para elas no banco da frente.

"Claro." Rosalie respondeu, desligando a música. As duas garotas ficaram em silêncio, tenho certeza que ouvindo a minha conversa inteira.

"Aro, como vai você?" Eu respondi com uma voz cantante.

"Eu estou maravilhoso, Isabella. Fiquei emocionado quando recebi sua mensagem e queria devolvê-la a você imediatamente".

"Eu aprecio isso." Meus nervos começaram a se estabelecer.

"Eu amei o conceito que você me enviou em seu e-mail. Onde você está com esse projeto?"

"Meu esboço está completo, tenho todas as descrições dos personagens feita e cerca de quatro capítulos completamente escritos. No entanto, eles não estão em ordem cronológica." Comecei a me preocupar que eu deveria ter entrado em contato com ele mais tarde, quando eu tivesse realizado mais.

"Bem, a sinopse que você enviou é muito cativante. Naturalmente, eu confio em seu trabalho, Bella. Trabalhei com você tempo suficiente para saber que você é capaz de saber o que é um bom trabalho".

"Obrigada, senhor".

"Então a boa notícia é que nós gostaríamos de representá-la como sua editora. A maioria de nós vai estar dentro e fora da cidade no próximo par de semanas pelos feriados, então estou pensando que após o ano novo iremos até você e entraremos em mais detalhes sobre seu livro, e vamos atribuir um editor para você".

"Isso soa perfeito. Eu também vou tentar ter mais capítulos concluídos para você até então".

"Ótimo. Bem, nós entraremos em contato após o Ano Novo. Obrigado por nos escolher, Isabella. Tenho certeza que vamos ver grandes coisas de você".

"Não, obrigada. Eu agradeço a sua confiança em mim. Espero não decepcioná-lo".

"Ficamos todos muito desapontados ao perder você, você realmente era uma das melhores pessoas com quem eu já trabalhei".

"Obrigada".

"Feliz Natal, vejo você em breve".

"Feliz Natal para você também. Obrigada mais uma vez".

O grito que deixou minha boca foi incontrolável, seguido por alguma dancinha infantil no meu lugar.

"Conte-nos o que ele disse." Alice disse com olhos brilhantes.

"Eles estão interessados em publicar meu livro." As duas garotas se juntaram a mim em gritinhos e gritos de excitação. "Eles querem se encontrar comigo depois do primeiro dia do ano. Oh meu Deus! Eu tenho muito trabalho a ser feito".

"Oh, Bella, estou tão feliz por você." Alice disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu era muito agradecida por ter uma melhor amiga que me amava tanto quanto Alice amava.

"Eu não te conheço tanto quanto o resto da família, Bella." Rosalie disse, olhando-me do seu espelho retrovisor. "Mas estar com você nestes últimos meses tem me ajudado a compreender muito melhor o amor e respeito que minha família tem por você. Mas, agora eu entendo por que você esteve solteira todos esses anos".

Rosalie sempre era direta e dizia exatamente o que estava em sua mente. É uma das coisas que me fez admirá-la e temê-la. Mas naquele momento, eu odiava isso sobre ela. Eu me senti como se alguém tivesse me dado um soco no estômago. Como se eu não fosse insegura o bastante sobre a minha falta de relacionamentos, ela teve que estapear-me na cara com isso. Ela totalmente matou meu prazer. Meu queixo estava escancarado e senti um nós construindo na minha garganta.

"Rosalie." Alice silvou com um olhar mortal.

"O quê?" Os olhos de Rosalie voltaram correndo para frente e para trás entre Alice e eu. "Oh meu Deus, isso não saiu direito. Bella, desculpe-me. Deixe-me explicar. Eu só quis dizer que você é tão intimidante para os homens que eles têm medo de se aproximar de você. Faz sentido que o único homem agressivo o suficiente para ir atrás de você foi Edward, o ego dele é maior do que a minha casa".

"Você pode fazer qualquer coisa. Na escola você tinha notas perfeitas e foi a oradora da turma na formatura; você foi aceita na universidade da sua escolha e os programas de mestrado vieram ansiosos por você; você deixa a maioria dos homens na poeira na pista; então, naturalmente, como resultado da sua corrida aplicada, você tem o corpo rígido como uma rocha; você é linda mesmo sem querer; e você teve uma carreira de sucesso que você se afastou confiante de que encontraria alguma outra coisa A maioria das mulheres acharia sorte ter uma oportunidade para tentar subir a escada corporativa e você simplesmente voou para cima disso. Então você tem um pensamento fugaz de escrever um livro, e você está fazendo isso. Você desejou Edward Cullen a sua vida inteira e você o conseguiu. Existe alguma coisa que você não pode fazer?"

Elogios não eram algo que eu sabia como lidar muito bem. Eu sabia que deveria dizer "obrigada", mas isso significaria que eu concordava com ela. "Eu não desejei Edward a minha vida toda".

As duas garotas bateram suas cabeças ao redor, olhando para mim com um olhar chocado em seus rostos e em seguida caíram na gargalhada.

"Sim, certo, Bella. Eu não sei quem você pensa que está tentando enganar. A única pessoa que poderia acreditar nisso é Edward." Alice desabafou através da sua bolha de diversões. Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e olhei pela janela, evitando mais desta discussão humilhante.

Esme estava no saguão esperando por nós quando chegamos e perguntou sobre o nosso dia de compras. Alice começou a dar a ela um relatório completo dos acontecimentos do dia enquanto sentei mordiscando o pão quente que pedi para mim.

"O que você fez com Edward hoje, mãe? Você sabe o quanto eu odeio ser deixada de fora." Alice perguntou quando trouxe sua Diet Coke aos lábios.

Os olhos de Esme se atiraram para o seu pedaço de pão, que de repente pareceu ser muito importante para ela. Ela parecia nervosa. "Hum... nós apenas nos encontramos para o café da manhã".

"Você é uma mentirosa horrível, mãe. Mas, eu vou deixar isso passar, já que o Natal está próximo e isso poderia ter a ver com o presente de alguém".

"Obrigada, querida".

Talvez o que Alice disse era verdade, eles estavam fazendo compras de Natal. Faria sentido que ele esconderia isso de mim se estivesse fazendo compras do meu presente e que ele precisaria da ajuda de Esme. Homens são horríveis em compras de presentes para suas namoradas. É melhor eu não ganhar um liquidificador ou algo parecido.

Só porque Edward não estava no trabalho como ele disse que estaria, não quer dizer que ele estava fazendo algo errado. Sentindo-me culpada por assumir o pior, peguei meu celular para enviar uma mensagem para ele, já que eu nunca respondi anteriormente.

_Vou parar em casa primeiro para que eu possa descarregar minhas sacolas e pegar alguma roupa e então eu vou passar a noite... se você tiver sorte. __Eu _

O almoço com as garotas foi agradável, com uma conversa adorável, boa comida e um monte de risadas. Adormeci pouco depois que começamos a dirigir para casa e já estava escuro quando Rosalie parou na casa de Charlie.

"Bella, acorde." Alice disse, balançando meu braço. "É hora de acordar, você está em casa".

Piscando meus olhos abertos, eu me estiquei no banco de trás o melhor que pude. "Obrigada, meninas, eu tive um bom tempo".

"Ligue-me se você mudar de idéia sobre o presente de Natal de Edward. Vou levá-la de volta para a Victoria's Secret." Rosalie sussurrou.

"Obrigada, eu manterei isso em mente." Joguei um exagerado rolar de olhos e saltei para fora do carro.

Enquanto pegava minhas sacolas do porta-malas do carro, eu me perguntava se lingerie era algo que Edward iria querer para o Natal. Imediatamente eu desdenhei a idéia, sabendo que teria de ser um presente de casamento ao invés de um presente de Natal – esperançosamente. Acenei adeus às garotas enquanto caminhava para dentro de casa.

Charlie estava sentado no sofá assistindo um jogo de futebol e eu desmoronei ao lado dele.

"Hey, pai, o que você fez hoje?"

"Você está olhando para ele. Como foram as compras?"

"Tudo bem. Eu tenho a maioria da minha lista de Natal feita, com exceção de Edward e Alice. Oh, pai, adivinha o que?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, esperando que eu continuasse com o que eu estava tão animada para compartilhar. Contei-lhe tudo sobre a minha conversa com Aro e o que estava acontecendo com meu livro. Ele parecia realmente feliz por mim.

"Agora tudo que eu preciso é encontrar um lugar para viver e eu estarei definida".

"Por que você precisa encontrar um lugar para viver?"

"Pai, você e Sue vão querer alguma privacidade. Seria estranho viver aqui com meu pai, recém-casado. Na verdade, estou olhando para dois lugares amanhã".

Charlie apertou os lábios e coçou o topo da cabeça. "Você sabe, Bella, Sue e eu temos discutido isso e não nos importamos de você ficar conosco por um tempo".

"Pai, eu tenho 28 anos de idade. Preciso de um lugar meu".

"Eu sei, eu só estou dizendo, por que você não espera um pouco? Até depois dos feriados, talvez?"

Havia algo que ele não estava dizendo, eu poderia dizer. Estava escrito por todo o seu rosto.

Meus lábios entreabriram para responder e Charlie pôs a mão no meu joelho. "Bella, você vai confiar em mim desta vez? Não se preocupe com isto até depois dos feriados".

Charlie não era geralmente tão insistente, então achei que deveria concordar com o que fosse que ele quisesse. "Ok." Levantei-me do sofá e recolhi minhas sacolas. "Estou colocando estas coisas longe e depois vou para a casa de Edward. Eu não estarei em casa esta noite".

Charlie balançou a cabeça e tirou a TV do mudo.

"Estou orgulhoso de você, garota." Charlie disse, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

"Obrigada, pai." Eu disse quando me virei para correr até a escada.

Enfiei todas as minhas sacolas na parte traseira do meu armário e peguei uma sacola para passar a noite. Fui em frente e me troquei para minhas calças de yoga, camiseta e moletom com capuz. Antes que eu pudesse examinar minha sacola para ter certeza que eu tinha tudo, meu celular tocou.

"Olá." Eu respondi sem olhar para o identificador de chamadas. Eu realmente deveria tornar-me mais tecnológica e descobrir como colocar toques diferentes para pessoas diferentes.

"Hey, você já saiu?" Veio uma voz suave como seda.

"Não, estou acabando de fazer a mala".

"Então você vai ficar comigo? Eu sabia que você não poderia resistir a isso".

Eu me ressenti da sua arrogância, mas ele era totalmente preciso. "Eu resisti por um tempo agora. Você não é tão irresistível quanto pensa".

"Você quer que eu mostre a você como posso ser irresistível, Bella?" Ele perguntou roucamente. Foi uma das coisas mais sexy que já ouvi.

Segundos passavam e eu não conseguia falar. Meu devaneio foi quebrado pela risada de Edward. Maldição, por que eu o deixava me afetar dessa maneira?

"Eu sei que eu te disse para trazer um vestido para a festa de Natal do meu trabalho, mas e se nós simplesmente a abandonarmos, em vez disso?"

É claro que isso soou atraente para mim. Eu não queria ir para outra função de me arrumar e ter que falar com um monte de gente que eu não conhecia de novo. "É a sua festa, Edward, eu vou fazer o que você quiser".

Edward soltou um gemido frustrado e eu não podia evitar a risadinha. Eu poderia perfeitamente imaginar seu rosto enquanto ele travava um debate interno. "Eu sei que eu deveria ir, mas eu não quero. Traga o seu vestido e vamos decidir mais tarde".

"Ok, vejo você em 20 minutos".

Após a adição de alguns saltos, meia calça e maquiagem na minha sacola, peguei meu pequeno vestido preto do armário e me dirigi à casa de Edward.

Meu estômago roncou pela décima vez em cinco minutos. Eu estava morrendo de fome e eu esperava que Edward tivesse uma boa comida esperando por mim, e naturalmente uma Dr. Pepper, ou eu o enviaria para obter uma. Seria apenas mais alguns dias até a nossa viagem para o Havaí e eu não podia esperar. Eu debati sobre se devia ou não seguir o conselho de Alice e fazer uma sessão de bronzeamento. Minha pele tinha começado a parecer um pouco como Gasparzinho desde que eu estava em Forks e qualquer cor que eu tinha era do bronzeado das corridas ao redor, marca das meias, marca do top e do shorts. Nada realmente atraente. Se eu ficaria correndo em um biquíni, eu definitivamente deveria corrigir isso. Nota para fazer: agendar sessões de bronzeamento.

Meu estômago fez pequenas voltas quando eu estacionei na frente da casa de Edward. Como eu tinha vivido tanto tempo sem este homem? Eu sabia que era um pensamento louco porque nós só tínhamos começado a namorar, mas eu queria que nós já estivéssemos casados. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto assim que vi Edward vindo saltando os degraus. Ele puxou a minha porta e estendeu a mão para ajudar-me a sair do carro. Eu amava quão minúscula minha mão parecia na dele e suas mãos estavam sempre tão quentes comparadas com as minhas, que sempre estavam congelando.

"Hey, você." Ele saudou enquanto inclinou-se, pressionando seus deliciosos lábios aos meus. "Onde estão suas coisas?"

"No banco de trás." Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele tinha aberto a porta e estava carregando minha sacola e olhando meu vestido.

Ele olhou para cima com um sorriso diabólico. "Talvez eu queira ir à festa, depois de tudo".

"Oh, isso não é para a festa, isso é para um encontro que tenho mais tarde".

"Não é engraçado." Ele rosnou e então girou sobre os calcanhares, indo para a porta.

A visão de onde eu estava era boa. Eu sempre admirei a bunda redonda e firme de Edward. A maioria dos homens tinha bundas planas ou côncavas. Não Edward. A sua constantemente me tentava. Eu queria estender minha mão e simplesmente apertá-la... e eu apertei.

Edward olhou por cima do seu ombro, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "O que deu em você?"

"Hum... eu tenho certeza que isso tem a ver com passar o dia inteiro com Rosalie e Alice, ou é apenas o fato de que você é quente?"

"Bem, eu gosto disso".

Edward pegou minhas coisas levando de volta ao seu quarto e eu me dirigi à cozinha. A mesa já estava definida e havia comida em algum lugar... eu podia sentir o cheiro, mas não vê-la. Meus olhos percorreram a mesa, os balcões, o fogão, nada. Eu estava prestes a gritar por Edward quando senti sua mão golpear minha bunda. Eu me virei e olhei para ele.

"A sua é igualmente tentadora e atraente. Vá para a mesa, eu vou trazer o jantar".

"Eu preciso de uma bebida, você conseguiu-"

"Na geladeira." Ele disse sem se virar enquanto abria o forno.

Lá, situadas na prateleira de cima da sua geladeira estavam quatro garrafas do meu líquido favorito. Eu sabia que amava aquele homem.

"Pega uma para mim também, por favor".

"Ah, você veio para o lado negro?"

"Não, mas de alguma forma ver você beber isso se torna muito atraente. Talvez seja todos aqueles gemidos que você faz." Ele estava rindo no momento em que terminou essa frase.

"Cale a boca, eu não gemo." Ele me deu uma expressão exatamente de sim e eu me dirigi para a mesa.

Um minuto depois, Edward entrou com meu prato favorito, frango com laranja e arroz com brócolis. Minha boca salivava.

"Oh, Edward, eu te amo. Isso parece tão apetitoso".

"Então, você só me ama pela comida?"

"Na maior parte." Sorri para o seu beicinho e me inclinei e beijei-o.

A sala ficou em silêncio por vários minutos enquanto eu devorava a minha comida. Eu sabia que a maioria das mães ficaria chocada com a maneira que eu comi na frente de um homem, mas elas nunca tiveram o frango com laranja de Edward e estiveram completamente esfomeadas ao mesmo tempo.

Sentindo-me um pouco satisfeita, limpei meu rosto e descansei meu garfo no meu prato. "Como foi seu dia?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça tentando rapidamente mastigar seu alimento. "Bem".

Sua resposta vaga fez pouco daquele nervosismo de mais cedo rastejar de volta ao meu estômago. Eu não poderia evitar sentir como se ele estivesse escondendo algo de mim. "Você trabalhou o dia todo?"

"Mmmhmmm".

Meu pulso começou a acelerar e minha garganta apertar. Eu precisava me segurar e lembrar-me que ele poderia ter estado fazendo compras de Natal. Meu instinto sabia que ele nunca correria em volta de mim e eu precisava confiar que havia uma razão pela qual ele estava guardando algo de mim. Mas mesmo que a única coisa que ele fez hoje foi passar um tempo com Esme, por que ele esconderia isso?

"Como foram as compras?"

"Tão emocionantes como as compras podem ser".

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Edward colocou o guardanapo para baixo e estendeu sua mão para pegar a minha.

A guerra na minha cabeça estava no modo pleno de artilharia a postos agora. Perguntei-me se eu deveria enfrentá-lo ou não? Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu o espionava, ou que não confiava nele, e eu definitivamente não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava insegura. No entanto, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria enganada e eu não queria viver com esse nervosismo na boca do meu estômago. Quem se importava se ele me dissesse que foi fazer compras de Natal, isso não daria nada fora, certo? Isso estava ficando estranho, eu precisava dizer algo.

"Nada, apenas cansada das compras, eu acho." Ele não estava convencido. É claro que não estava, eu sou uma mentirosa horrível. "Então, Charlie estava estranho esta noite." Eu iria mudar de assunto. Isso sempre funcionava, certo? Ele não estava comprando isso, seus olhos ainda encaravam os meus com um olhar de preocupação. "Ele estava inflexível quanto a eu ficar com ele e Sue após o casamento. Eu deveria olhar apartamentos na parte da manhã e ele me convenceu a não me preocupar com isso até depois do Havaí." Os olhos de Edward arregalaram um pouco mais e quando eu estudei sua expressão, ele de repente desviou o olhar e ficou muito interessado no seu jantar. "Quero dizer, não é estranho que ele tentaria conseguir que sua filha de 28 de idade ficasse com ele e sua recém esposa?"

Edward balançou sua cabeça, mas ele não estava olhando para mim. "Não, eu não acho que isso é estranho em tudo".

"Algo está acontecendo, Edward. O que diabos é isso?"

"Do que você está falando?" Ele me olhou confuso, mas também nervoso.

Eu estava terminada com me preocupar sobre isso. Se não fôssemos honestos um com o outro, eu ficaria louca. "Eu sei que você não estava trabalhando o dia _todo_." Eu gritei enquanto levantava da minha cadeira. Suas sobrancelhas levantaram e vi seu pomo de Adão para cima e para baixo com um grande ato de engolir. "Eu não ligo para o que você fez, mas não minta para mim!"

Ele apenas ficou lá com a cara em branco e não disse nada.

_Oh meu Deus! Ele está me traindo._

Meu estômago apertou e eu senti que ia vomitar.

**EPOV**

MERDA! Meu cérebro correu tentando descobrir o que diabos eu diria a ela. Ok, vamos percorrer o meu dia. Fui com Esme para pegar seu anel de noivado. Não contar a ela isso. Fui para a casa de Charlie para pedir sua permissão para casar com ela. Não contar a ela isso também. Fui encontrar Tanya para assinar todos os contratos de compra de uma casa que estava comprando para nós, que eu não tinha nem certeza de que ela desejava. Não quero contar isso a ela também.

O que eu faria? Eu detestava mentir para ela, mas eu não queria que ela descobrisse que eu iria propor casamento, não assim. Meu coração estava quebrando com o olhar aterrorizado em seu rosto. O que ela estava pensando? Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pensasse que eu a estava traindo, havia?

_Oh, não, ela pensa._

Pulei para os meus pés e tentei pegá-la em meus braços, mas ela me parou apertando sua mão contra o meu peito, mantendo-me no comprimento do braço.

"Responda a pergunta, Edward. Onde você estava hoje?"

Minha boca se abriu, mas eu ainda não tinha descoberto o que dizer para ela. Eu não mentiria para esconder uma mentira.

"Você estava trabalhando o dia todo?"

"Não." Eu murmurei, quase num sussurro. Seus olhos imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas e meu estômago se retorceu. "Bella, não é o que você pensa".

Ela fungou e endireitou os ombros. Ela estava tentando parecer como se ela não estivesse magoada, mas ela não conseguia disfarçar seus olhos, não de mim.

"Ok, então me diga onde você estava".

"Eu não posso".

Ela se virou e se dirigiu para a porta. Corri para a porta e fiquei à sua frente, bloqueando seu caminho.

"Mexa-se, Edward".

"Não vá, Bella. Não saia irritada".

Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer e minha mão se estendeu para o rosto dela, mas ela empurrou-a para fora.

"Bella, você precisa confiar em mim. Todo lugar que fui hoje foi por você. Eu só não posso te dizer agora. Eu preciso que você seja paciente. Na próxima semana você vai ter todas as respostas".

Ela olhou para mim pela primeira vez com uma lágrima no rosto. "Você sumiu o dia inteiro e não há um único lugar que você pode me dizer onde foi?"

"Eu tive o café da manhã com a minha mãe".

"Eu já sabia disso, e o que é isso? Uma hora do dia? E sobre as outras dez?"

Foi assim que ela soube. Eu ia matar a minha mãe. Ela tinha razão, eu devia a ela algum tipo de explicação. Eu passei pela minha lista novamente. Eu não diria a ela nada que indicasse a proposta, então isso me deixava com dizer a ela sobre a casa e, esperançosamente, ela não iria embora depois de ouvir sobre isso também.

"Você vai se sentar?"

"Você vai me dizer por que você mentiu para mim, ou onde você estava?" Ela perguntou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Como diabos ela está tão irritada e tão quebrada ao mesmo tempo? Era aquela coisa toda da gatinha furiosa.

"Sim".

Ela girou nos calcanhares e caminhou para a sala. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira, em vez do sofá, provavelmente para que eu não pudesse me sentar ao lado dela. Isso não iria funcionar. Eu ajoelhei na frente dela e tentei me alinhar na sua linha de visão, mas ela se recusava a fazer contato visual.

"Hey, você vai olhar para mim?" Ela olhou para cima, deixando claro que ela não queria. "Eu fui ao café da manhã com a minha mãe esta manhã. Corri um par de tarefas de negócios depois disso. Eu não vou dizer a você onde porque você vai ter que esperar até o Natal para ter essas respostas." Essa foi uma boa estratégia, tornar isso sobre o Natal. Se eu dissesse surpresa, ela poderia pegar. Ela começou a dizer algo, mas eu a parei. "Deixe-me terminar. Passei o resto do dia com um construtor e minha corretora de imóveis comprando uma casa".

Bella abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, começando a dizer alguma coisa e então parando a si mesma.

"Bella, sinto muito ter mentido para você. Minhas atividades matinais são parte do seu presente de Natal e eu não queria que você descobrisse nada. Eu não disse a você sobre a casa porque tenho medo que você vai fugir de mim gritando. Sua reação no casamento de Alice foi suficiente para deixar claro que você não estava pronta para isso ainda, mas eu estou. Então, eu estou indo adiante e tendo a casa construída e eu vou morar nela e esperar até que você esteja pronta. Assumindo que estamos na mesma página a respeito de onde estamos indo." Eu estive olhando para os seus dedos, que estavam em constante movimento em seu colo. Eu estava com muito medo de olhar para cima e vê-la assustada sobre a minha admissão. O silêncio estava fazendo o meu peito contrair e eu forcei-me a encará-la.

"Diga alguma coisa, por favor?"

"Sinto muito." Ela sussurrou, lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas.

Meu coração doía e eu deixei cair o meu olhar de volta para suas mãos. Eu sabia que era cedo demais para ela. Foi por isso que eu não queria dizer a ela. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo e agarraram as minhas, puxando-as em seu colo. Minha confusão fez meu olhar voltar para admirar os olhos dela.

"Sinto muito se eu não disse nada para você no casamento sobre a casa. Minha insegurança teve o melhor de mim e eu achei que você estava apenas brincando sobre isso para nós. Foi tão depressa e eu não tinha certeza se você... se os seus sentimentos estavam correndo no mesmo ritmo que os meus. Você nunca trouxe o assunto à tona de novo, então eu pensei que a minha suposição estava certa".

"Eu estava falando sério, Bella. Eu teria você vivendo comigo agora mesmo se você quisesse. Eu quero me casar com você um dia e eu quero ter tudo para oferecer a você quando eu fizer".

Bella começou a soluçar. "Eu me sinto tão idiota. Eu não posso acreditar no jeito que eu estava acusando você. Sinto muito".

Levantando-me em meus joelhos, eu tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Você tem que saber como eu sou maluco por você. Ninguém poderia me agradar da forma como você faz. Eu não acho que você entende o quanto eu te amo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu também te amo. Eu não sou uma pessoa paranóica e eu nunca pensaria que você era o tipo de pessoa que trairia, é só que, quando você mentiu, minha imaginação teve o melhor de mim. Isso nunca vai acontecer novamente".

"Então, você está realmente bem comigo comprando a casa?"

"Edward, é a sua casa, você pode fazer o que quiser. Você não tem que calcular essa decisão por mim. Eu quero a casa, as crianças e o cachorro correndo pelo quintal com você um dia. Eu quero isso mais do que você poderia saber. Eu nunca disse nada porque eu estava com medo de assustá-lo, quero dizer, é muito cedo para pensar sobre o nosso futuro. Não é?"

Meu sorriso mal era capaz de estar contido em meu rosto. "Eu te amo tanto, e eu não me importo se é muito cedo. Se é isso que nós dois queremos, é tudo que importa".

O sorriso que ela me deu foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Meus lábios atacaram os dela avidamente. Ela deslizou para a borda da cadeira para que seu corpo estivesse totalmente liberado contra o meu. Envolvendo meus braços em volta da sua cintura, puxei-a ainda mais para mim, fazendo um gemido escapar de seus lábios. Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Eu precisava sentir toda ela contra mim, imediatamente. Empurrando-me para cima com os joelhos e pés, levantei-me com Bella em meus braços, tropeçando alguns passos enquanto me dirigia para o corredor e me encolhendo com o quão grosseiro eu estava.

Nosso beijo era animalesco, diferente do que havia sido antes. Enquanto eu fazia meu caminho pelo corredor, Bella se afastou dos meus lábios e nossa respiração ofegante era frenética. Bella atacou meu pescoço enquanto eu atravessava a porta do meu quarto. A combinação da boca de Bella e meu pescoço era uma fraqueza enorme para mim. Deixei Bella para baixo em minha cama e voltei para o meu assalto aos seus lábios. Bella cerrou minha camisa em suas mãos e começou a empurrar-se para trás sobre a cama me puxando junto com ela. Eu não precisava de muito incentivo para rastejar pela cama e seu corpo. Eu podia sentir as ondas de calor correndo para fora dos nossos corpos, batendo umas contra as outras.

Bella continuou a segurar na minha camisa enquanto começou levantando-a sobre a minha cabeça e eu peguei o tecido entre as minhas omoplatas e ajudei-a a remover a horrível barreira. Ela deixou suas unhas arrastarem em minhas costas com as pontas dos dedos descansando exatamente sob a borda do meu jeans. Eu literalmente senti que meu coração explodiria do meu peito e meus hormônios não poderiam estar mais fora de controle. Ela puxou meu quadril e eu deixei meu corpo cair sobre o dela enquanto seus lábios úmidos faziam seu caminho até meu queixo, pescoço e ombros. Meus olhos rolaram para o fundo da minha cabeça enquanto eu sentia sua boca trabalhando seu caminho de cada um dos meus ombros. Peguei na parte traseira de seu joelho, enganchando a perna dela em volta do meu quadril enquanto minha mão arrastava subindo pela sua coxa, sobre seus quadris, deslizando passando pela curva da sua cintura, meu polegar pastando do lado do seu peito antes de vir para um descanso em seu pescoço . Não importa o quanto eu a beijava, eu sentia como se eu nunca poderia ter o bastante dela. Bella empurrou no meu peito e eu não precisava de mais persuasão. Virei-me sobre minhas costas, puxando-a em cima de mim. Bella sentou-se, com as pernas de cada lado dos meus quadris e seus dedos começaram a desabotoar sua própria camisa. Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Eu queria Bella de todas as maneiras possíveis. Fisicamente estava no topo da minha lista no momento.

Quando Bella liberou seu último botão, minha consciência chutou. Ela esperou a vida inteira para estar apenas com o seu marido. Ela não tinha idéia de quão perto ela estava de ter um marido, mas eu não era seu marido - ainda. Eu não poderia dar chance de ela olhar para trás e desejar que tivesse esperado um pouco mais. Mas, oh, como eu a queria. Ela estava bem aqui, sua pele brilhando de suor, seus lábios inchados de nosso contato, seus olhos encapuzados com desejo.

Um gemido alto liberou-se do meu peito enquanto eu tomei a decisão. Eu estendi minha mão e parei a mão dela de liberar o último botão, então sentei-me, mantendo-a no meu colo e beijei-a.

"Não esta noite." Eu sussurrei quando comecei a abotoar a blusa dela.

"O quê?" Ela assobiou quando se afastou, olhando para o meu rosto.

"Bella, você realmente não quer fazer isso. Você me disse que queria esperar para estar com seu marido desta maneira. Eu não vou estragar isso para você".

"Eu não me importo mais".

"Bella, não comprometa o que você quero pelo que você deseja no momento. Nós só tivemos uma conversa muito emocional e depois deixamos que nossos corpos assumissem o controle".

"Você não me quer?"

"Bella, eu sei que você pode dizer que eu te quero." Eu dei a ela um olhar conhecedor, não havia nenhuma maneira de ela não ter conhecimento da minha excitação. "Confie em mim, eu quero isso mais do que você jamais vai saber, mas eu quero fazer isso certo para você. Vou esperar até a hora que eu sei que você esperou e então eu farei você se sentir estimada e adorada além de qualquer coisa que você pensou ser possível. Mas não esta noite, não desse jeito. Eu quero que a sua primeira vez seja mais do que uma recuperação de uma briga." Nossas respirações estavam finalmente fora, seu peito parcialmente exposto ainda arfante. "Você me odeia?"

"Sim." Ela cuspiu, tentando não rir. "A minha alma, coração e mente amam você por isso, mas meu corpo... bem, meu corpo odeia a sua coragem agora".

"Não se preocupe, meu corpo me odeia agora também." Nós dois começamos a rir e eu a puxei para baixo, rolando-nos para os nossos lados.

"Então, você comprou uma casa, hein?"

"Eu comprei. Escolhi o lote e a planta baixa, mas eu adoraria se você viesse para me ajudar a escolher os pisos, luminárias, armários, balcões, você sabe, coisas de mulher".

"Coisas de mulher, huh?"

"Bem, eu teria Alice vindo comigo, mas já que isso não é mais um segredo, eu quero que você viva nela comigo, por que não fazer o que você quer?"

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso. Edward?"

"Sim?" Perguntei hesitantemente, ouvindo a relutância em sua voz.

"Nunca minta para mim novamente. Da próxima vez apenas me diga que você está resolvendo coisas suas e que é uma surpresa, ou algo assim, mas não minta para mim".

"Eu prometo. Desculpe-me, isso não vai acontecer novamente." Inclinei-me e beijei sua testa.

"Obrigada por nos parar também. Você está muito perto de ser perfeito, você sabe disso?" Ela perguntou, correndo seus dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Sim".

"Bem, eu vou tomá-lo de volta. Meu jantar está frio, minha Dr Pepper está, provavelmente, sem sabor, e eu não vi nenhuma sobremesa".

Saltando da cama, eu vesti a minha camiseta e estendi a mão para ela. "Vamos lá. Eu posso consertar isso".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam dessa "briga" deles?_

_Restam apenas 2 caps. e o epílogo, então… deixem reviews! O próximo cap. é o do Havaí..._

_Só postarei o próximo cap. no domingo pq estarei viajando a trabalho durante a semana._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Geek Love**__ e __**Our Last Summer**__ ficarão para amanhã porque não consegui terminar de traduzir ainda!_


	32. Hawaí

**Capítulo 32 – Hawaí**

**BPOV**

Pela última meia hora eu tinha ido de lá para cá entre os armários de cozinha e bancadas. Eu estava ficando frustrada. Chegando perto de mim, eu arranquei o fone de ouvido da orelha de Edward.

"Ei, eu reduzi isso a duas opções para você. Armários brancos com bancadas cinza ardósia e componentes cromados, ou armários em madeira de cerejeira, bancadas com tampos de granito preto e componentes de ferro." Eu perguntei segurando dois catálogos diferentes.

Edward baixou a cabeça de volta para o apoio de cabeça e soltou um gemido, empurrando as mãos contra os olhos. "Eu não me importo. Bella, eu disse a você que eu confio em você para fazer todas essas decisões".

"Ei, esta é a sua casa. Eu só estou sendo uma namorada realmente muito boa e te ajudando com isso. Então, o mínimo que você pode fazer é ser grato e me ajudar quando eu não posso decidir. Se não, eu vou deixar todos esses catálogos para você e eu vou tirar uma soneca".

"Bem, bem, hum... que tipo de piso vai estar na cozinha?"

"Acácia Brasileira, madeira dura." Eu disse folheando a pilha na minha frente, olhando para o exemplo de piso.

"Uh... o primeiro, eu acho".

"Realmente." Eu disse cruzando os braços sobre meu peito. "Que cor eram os armários dele então?"

"O quê?"

Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha para ele, sabendo que ele realmente não se importava, ou tinha uma opinião. A verdade era, eu não me importaria de fazer essas escolhas. Era como pegar a minha casa dos sonhos sem ter que pagar por isso. Eu só queria que Edward fosse uma parte disso. Esta era a sua casa, afinal de contas, e apesar de eu rezar para que eu eventualmente morasse com ele também, nunca se sabia.

A voz da atendente de vôo interrompeu nosso olhar. "Senhoras e senhores, como nós começamos nossa descida final em Maui, pedimos que vocês arrumem todos os seus pertences pessoais, desliguem todos os aparelhos eletrônicos portáteis..."

Meus ouvidos já não estavam atentos à aeromoça animada. Eu estava arrumando meus pertences o mais rapidamente possível, puxando a minha cadeira na posição vertical, dobrando a minha bandeja de mesa e verificando para ter certeza que meu cinto de segurança estava bem e confortável. Eu estava praticamente pulando no meu lugar. Edward riu no banco ao meu lado enquanto tirava seu iPod.

"Acho que agora eu sei como você era quando menina antecipando a chegada do Papai Noel".

"Cale-se." Eu disse dando um tapa nele. "Alguns de nós não têm viajado tanto quanto você e estão muito animados para ver o Hawaí pela primeira vez".

Ele deslizou a mão nas minhas e sussurrou, "Bem, eu acho que você é adorável." Ele beijou minha bochecha e eu apertei sua mão quando as ilhas entraram em exibição pela minha janela.

Charlie nos pegou no aeroporto e nos levou até nosso hotel. Nós nos separamos nas portas de elevador – o quarto dele e de Sue estava no lado oposto do andar – e fizemos planos para nos encontrar com eles para jantar esta noite. Edward abriu a porta do nosso quarto de hotel e eu corri na frente dele. Eu ainda estava tonta de emoção.

"Oh meu, meu Deus, isso é tão lindo." Eu cantava enquanto arrastava meus dedos ao longo da macia cama branca dirigindo-me para as portas francesas.

Puxando as duas portas abertas, um suspiro escapou da minha garganta. O lanai***** continha móveis de vime escuros e de coloração bege e plantas tropicais encaixadas na varanda. A visão era de um infinito oceano com palmeiras que pontilhavam suas costas. O sol estava alto no céu, o calor radiante era algo que eu não tinha sido capaz de sentir desde que deixei L.A. Era celestial.

_*__Lanai__: varanda, no Hawaí._

Os braços de Edward serpentearam ao redor da minha cintura, descansando sua cabeça no meu ombro. "Lindo, não é?"

"Mmhmm. Você acha que temos tempo para ir à praia antes do jantar?"

"Se é isso que você quer fazer." Ele disse, e quando eu balancei a cabeça em emoção, ele disse-me para ir me trocar. Ele soltou-me e corri para o banheiro assim que ele deu um tapinha na minha bunda.

Agarrando minha mala no caminho, eu a puxei para o banheiro e abri minha bolsa, olhando para ela e incapaz de tomar uma decisão. Ontem de manhã, quando abri a porta da frente para a minha corrida, encontrei duas grandes sacolas da Victoria's Secret situadas na varanda cheias de roupas de banho, sutiãs e calcinhas e lingerie. No início eu fiquei com raiva de Rosalie, mas então eu percebi o quão feminina e bonita eu ficaria vestindo tudo aquilo, mesmo que ninguém me veria vestindo a maior parte daquilo - pelo menos não por enquanto. Após a varredura ao longo dos seis biquínis, eu peguei um adequado ao meu humor.

Depois de passar uns bons dez minutos tentando ajustar o minúsculo tecido para cobrir o máximo possível, olhei-me no espelho. A minúscula calcinha do biquíni coral – minúscula era a palavra mais descritiva para ela – amarrava nas laterais. Graças a Deus Alice tinha me forçado a fazer uma depilação completa. Os triângulos brancos da parte superior com flores prata fizeram meu bronzeado parecer incrível, graças a Deus por Alice novamente. Eu me senti muito impressionada comigo mesmo enquanto puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado e peguei uma toalha da prateleira. Tomando uma última olhada no espelho, eu pensei, _bem, Bella, esperançosamente parecer tão bem valeu a pena a dor da depilação e a possibilidade de câncer de pele das camas de bronzeamento._

Quando saí do banheiro e vi a reação de Edward, eu decidi que sim, valeu a pena. Edward congelou no meio do movimento, suas mãos ainda pairando sobre a sua mala, sua boca aberta. Ele ainda tinha piscado e seus olhos eram enormes.

Jogando a toalha sobre o meu ombro, perguntei, "Você está bem?"

Sua boca fechou e ele espreitou perigosamente em direção a mim. "Bella, você vai ser a minha morte. Você não tem algum tipo de biquíni de 1920 que você poderia usar? Você sabe, aqueles que parecem como shorts e uma camisa".

"Por que Edward? Eu não estou bem?" Fingi ignorância.

"Bella, você parece muito bem." Ele disse afastando-se, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos.

"E isso é um problema por que?"

"Por duas razões. Uma, eu deveria manter minhas mãos longe de você, e duas, eu não gosto de outros homens olhando para você, especialmente quase nua porque eu sei o que eles estarão pensando".

"Bem, e quanto a você?" As sobrancelhas dele franziram juntas com um olhar de espanto pelas minhas palavras. "Olhe para você nesses calções." Eu ronronei enquanto escorreguei em sua direção. "Quero dizer, que homem de Forks pode usar calções brancos e ainda ter um bronzeado dourado, o cós está situado gravemente baixo em seus quadris me provocando com esses músculos firmes, fazendo um V que desaparece sob seu shorts." Meus dedos percorriam o centro de seu estômago. "Ou ainda, seus incrivelmente definidos abdômen e peito. Você não é o único que tem que juntar forças para resistir, meu amigo. E eu acho que nós podemos resolver o problema dos olhos imaginativos de outras pessoas com você mantendo suas mãos em mim em todos os momentos, e vice-versa. Isso é apenas uma sugestão." Eu dei a ele um olhar sedutor, caminhei em direção à porta, deslizei meus pés em minhas sandálias e perguntei, "Você vem?"

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto puxava o seu chinelo de sua mala e os colocava, correndo atrás de mim.

Edward e eu demos as mãos enquanto caminhávamos pela calçada em direção à areia. Algo que me pareceu estranho e irritante foi que parecia que só passamos por mulheres - mulheres que tomaram seu tempo olhando para Edward enquanto passávamos. Passei meus braços em torno dele e ele riu enquanto corria os dedos para cima e para baixo do meu ombro e braço. Ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo.

"Eu não estou reclamando de ter seu corpo quase nu pressionado contra mim, mas não se esqueça que eu tenho olhos só para você." Sua mão puxou meu pescoço forçando-me a olhar para ele. Ele piscou para mim e depois inclinou-se, dando-me um beijo.

Isso não foi suficiente para mim. Virei meu corpo ao redor para ficar na frente dele. Foi a minha vez de estender a mão e puxar seu rosto para o meu. Meus lábios foram lançados e estavam devorando os dele em segundos. Nunca na minha vida fui aquela de afeto público. Na verdade, eu detestava isso. Eu era normalmente aquela murmurando 'vá para um quarto' quando passava por casais como nós. Mas eu não me importava. Eu queria beijar Edward e eu não me importava quem veria, ou onde estávamos.

Depois da nossa demonstração pública de carinho, demos nossos últimos passos para a praia. A areia macia e branca deslizou entre meus dedos dos pés a cada passo e eu interiormente gemi pelo calor tão reconfortante. Deixamos nossas toalhas perto da água e então corremos para a água, revelando o quão perfeita ela estava. Estava quente, como uma banheira, e cristalina. Essa água era muito diferente da água no sul da Califórnia e do Pacífico Noroeste, mas exatamente o que eu sempre imaginei que seria no Hawaí.

Edward imediatamente mergulhou sob a água e começou a nadar para fora da arrebentação. Eu não era tão boa nadadora como Edward, mas eu poderia segurar-me, fazendo o meu melhor para manter-me com ele. Em um ponto, encontramos um banco de areia, de modo que andamos na água, falando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Foi literalmente uma tarde de céu na terra. A tranqüilidade da ilha tropical, nosso sentimento de solidão e algumas das melhores conversas que tivemos. O sol começou a baixar, lançando raios de rosa e laranja em torno de nós – era intenso. Edward me puxou para seus braços, segurando-me perto enquanto observamos o sol fazer sua descida.

Uma vez que o crepúsculo tinha começado a girar, Edward apertou minha cintura e sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Nós precisamos voltar para o hotel para que possamos estar prontos para o jantar na hora certa. Além disso, eu posso ver a maré mudar e eu não quero nós nadando no escuro".

Deixei minha cabeça cair de volta em seu ombro, "Nããão".

A vibração de sua risada era como uma massagem nas minhas costas. "Teremos pelo menos mais cinco chances de fazer isso antes de ir embora, eu prometo." Edward levantou-se e agarrou minha mão, puxando-me para os meus pés. "Vamos apostar uma corrida de volta?"

"Sim, certo. Você vai me matar. Que tal nós simplesmente fazermos disso uma natação de lazer?"

"Tudo bem." Ele disse e então mergulhou para a água em direção à costa.

Nós estávamos na água por menos de um minuto quando eu pude sentir a corrente me puxando na direção oposta. Eu nadei tão forte quanto eu poderia lutar para voltar à praia o mais rápido possível.

"Bella, há uma séria corrente abaixo de nós agora, tome cuidado. Tente montar as ondas na medida do possível".

Assim que fomos para onde as ondas estavam quebrando, o poderoso oceano me puxou para baixo. Meu corpo sucumbiu ao pânico instantâneo e meus membros agitavam ao redor enquanto eu tentava descobrir qual caminho era para cima e qual era para baixo. O poder da água era demais para o meu corpo de 55 quilos. A água salgada que eu respirei estava queimando minha garganta e meus pulmões estavam começando a parecer pequenos. Eu estava oficialmente em pânico. O que pareceu uma eternidade, mas provavelmente foi um minuto mais tarde, Edward agarrou meu braço e me puxou para a superfície.

"Bella, você está bem?" Edward ofegou entre as respirações. Eu balancei a cabeça e esfreguei meus olhos, meus dentes batendo descontroladamente. Eu não tinha certeza se isso era devido à temperatura ou ao choque. Quando meus olhos encontraram os de Edward, eu não vi nada além de pânico e medo. Eu nunca o tinha visto desse jeito. Seu braço envolveu ao redor da minha cintura enquanto nadamos paralelamente à costa.

Nós não tínhamos ido muito longe quando um salva-vidas chegou. Oh meu Deus, isso era humilhante. Edward me liberou para o salva-vidas que, em seguida, flutuava-me em sua prancha de resgate vermelha.

"Estou bem, sério, eu posso voltar sozinha. Eu fiquei submersa apenas um segundo." Argumentei, resistindo a ser puxada.

"Tenho certeza que você pode, senhorita, mas é uma regra que quando eu vejo você submergir, eu tenho que trazê-la de volta".

"Bem, eu não vou contar a ninguém e, além-"

"Bella, cale-se. Deixe que ele faça seu trabalho." Edward rebateu.

Consumida com uma enxurrada de aborrecimento, humilhação, medo e raiva, eu mantive minha boca fechada enquanto fizemos nossa viagem para a areia quente esperando.

"Muito obrigada." Eu disse para o jovem salva-vidas.

"Sem problemas." Ele respondeu, em seguida correndo de volta ao seu posto na sua torre de salva-vidas.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou descansando a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas.

"Tudo bem." Eu fiz beicinho andando pela praia para recuperar nossas toalhas e calçados.

"Hey, não fique chateada. Isso acontece com os nadadores mais fortes. Você me assustou, no entanto." Ele pegou minha toalha da areia e envolveu-a ao meu redor, puxando-me contra ele.

"Eu não gostei de como você me repreendeu na água".

"Você quer dizer quando eu disse que você escutasse o salva-vidas?" Ele perguntou com algum sarcasmo na voz e uma risada leve. "Bem, você não receberá um pedido de desculpas por isso. Você tinha acabado de me assustar totalmente. Aquele minuto que você ficou submersa pareceu uma eternidade para mim. Eu pensei que ia perdê-la. Então, sim, eu repreendi quando você estava discutindo com a pessoa tentando mantê-la segura".

Não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer. Ele estava certo. Eu realmente precisava trabalhar no meu orgulho e independência um pouco, especialmente se eu estava em um relacionamento. Não pode ser apenas do meu jeito ou eu fazendo tudo sozinha. Se eu estaria nessa relação cem por cento, eu precisava fazer algumas mudanças.

"Bella, eu já vislumbrei perder você quando James foi atrás de você." Ele falou enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo molhado atrás da minha orelha. "Eu sei que eu não sobreviveria se eu perdesse você. Não é preciso muito para disparar estas emoções agora. Você deslizando sob a água e fora da minha vista foi suficiente para assustar-me sem sentido, mais uma vez. Você realmente entende o quanto eu te amo?"

Olhei para o maravilhoso homem que eu amava com todo meu coração e sorri. "Eu entendi. Desculpe. Vou parar de fazer beicinho".

Ele retribuiu meu sorriso com o seu sorriso torto. Seus dedos tocaram o lado do meu rosto e eu tremi em seus braços. "É uma gracinha quando você faz beicinho. Dá-me vontade de rir." Mostrei a língua para ele e ele riu novamente. "Venha, nós não queremos nos atrasar para encontrar seu pai".

"Ok, obrigada por salvar minha vida, a propósito. Você tem que me deixar saber como eu posso agradecê-lo." Dei uma piscadela sedutora para ele e me afastei dele.

"Eu posso pensar em um milhão de maneiras que você pode me agradecer, mas você não é obrigada a nenhuma." Ele murmurou, quase inaudível para os meus ouvidos.

Nós estivemos correndo por cerca de quinze minutos quando corremos até o saguão para encontrar meu pai, Sue e sua família. Seus filhos eram bons o suficiente. Seth, um calouro na UW, havia assumido o papel do homem-da-casa e protetor de sua mãe quando seu pai morreu. Charlie disse que ele estava lutando para deixar Charlie assumir essas funções. Leah, que também morava na região de Seattle, era casada com seu namorado do colégio, Sam Uley. Eles tinham dois filhos, Jared e Paul, que pareciam exatamente como seu pai. Leah ficava em casa com seus filhos e Sam era um guarda florestal. Ele parecia um cara bom e era ótimo com seus filhos. Eu não tinha tomado uma decisão sobre Leah ainda. Eu não conseguia decidir se ela era apenas quieta e reservada, ou se tinha um chip grave em seu ombro.

O jantar foi um pouco estranho, mas só para mim pareceu assim. Logo após o nosso jantar ter sido servido, Edward, Seth e Sam mergulharam em qualquer coisa sobre esportes enquanto Leah estava ocupada tentando conseguir que seus filhos comessem seu jantar. Geralmente isso era algo que eu daria risada, ou ofereceria ajuda, mas o comportamento dela em minha direção manteve-me afastada e quieta no meu lugar. Meu pai e Sue sentaram praticamente no colo um do outro, sussurrando nos ouvidos um do outro. Surpreendentemente, isso não foi perturbador para mim. Era reconfortante ver meu pai completamente feliz. Meu pai nunca foi uma pessoa infeliz, por si só. Ele adorava seu trabalho e ficava contente em voltar para casa no final do dia e assistir o seu esporte com comida pronta em seu colo, mas sempre havia algo faltando. Eu não sabia disso antes, mas agora, depois que ele tinha encontrado a sua felicidade, notei que era a faísca em seus olhos que estava faltando. Ele nunca teve isso antes de Sue e eu era realmente grata a ela por trazer isso para ele. Sentei-me tranqüilamente comendo minha comida, ouvindo os rapazes. De vez em quando, Edward apertaria a minha perna, mão, ou onde quer que sua mãe residisse no momento. Ele também se inclinava para beijar meu rosto ou me dar uma piscadela. Depois que ele e eu tínhamos acabado de partilhar uma fatia de Guava Chiffon Cake*****, que era de dar água na boca, Edward se inclinou em minha orelha.

_*__Guava Chiffon Cake__: a__ goiaba chiffon estilo havaiano é um bolo feito com sabor de goiaba fofo e leve, pela adição de clara de ovo batida, coberto com glacê com sabor de goiaba e regado com uma calda de goiaba profundamente colorida._

"Você está pronta para sair daqui?"

Minha cabeça assentiu com entusiasmo. Não que eu não amasse meu pai, mas eu estava me sentindo extremamente abandonada neste jantar. Eu realmente só queria ficar sozinha com Edward. Ele me deu seu sorriso torto e levantou-se de sua cadeira, puxando-me pela minha mão.

"Bem, foi um longo dia. Eu acho que estamos indo de volta ao nosso quarto. É um grande dia amanhã." Seus olhos dispararam na direção de Charlie e ele deu-lhe um aceno de congratulações.

Caminhando ao redor da mesa, inclinei-me nas costas de Charlie e abracei-o em seus ombros. "Eu amo você, pai".

"Eu também, criança." Ele disse batendo no meu braço que se apoiava em seu peito.

Depois de me afastar de Charlie, inclinei-me e beijei a bochecha de Sue. "Vamos vê-la de manhã".

"Obrigada por estar aqui, Bella. Significa muito para seu pai e para mim".

"Eu não perderia isso por nada no mundo. Boa noite".

Edward e eu escapamos do restaurante de mãos dadas. À medida que andamos para o elevador, senti minhas pálpebras ficando mais pesadas a cada segundo.

Agarrando meu quadril, Edward deslizou-me mais perto dele e puxou minha cabeça em seu ombro. Seus lábios descansando no topo da minha cabeça. "Você está cansada?"

"Mmhmm, foi um longo dia".

As portas do elevador soaram abrindo e Edward engolfou minha mão com a dele. "Venha, vamos para a cama".

O sono veio rapidamente, meu corpo fisicamente exausto. Os lençóis de cetim eram frios contra a minha pele, enquanto a brisa morna e tropical fluía em nosso quarto através das portas da varanda que deixamos abertas e eu estava nos braços do homem que eu amava. Não poderia ter sido uma maneira mais perfeita para adormecer.

Na manhã seguinte, todos estávamos no Velho Palácio da Justiça Lahaina quando o juiz assumiu a bancada. A cerimônia – se você pudesse chamá-la disso – foi tão oficial – tão impessoal. Eu senti que estava testemunhando duas pessoas prestando juramento, não dando um ao outro suas vidas. Por mais que eu soubesse que eu nunca quis um grande casamento, eu agora percebi que eu também nunca quis me casar em um tribunal da cidade. Isso funcionou para o meu pai e Sue, no entanto. Quando o juiz pronunciou-os marido e mulher, meu pai pegou Sue em seus braços e beijou-a indecentemente e eu não pude deixar de rir enquanto nós torcemos. As famílias se revezaram dando a eles seus abraços de parabéns e congratulações e então todos nos encaminhamos para um tradicional luau havaiano. Depois do luau, Sue e Charlie fizeram sua fuga juntos. Nenhum de nós se incomodaria contatando-os pelo resto da viagem. Eles estavam hospedados na ilha, mas preferimos manter distância e deixá-los desfrutar sua lua de mel.

"São apenas duas horas, o que devemos fazer hoje?" Edward perguntou quando estávamos sentados na parte de trás do táxi no caminho de volta para o hotel.

"Eu não sei, hum, que tal darmos uma caminhada? Não deveria existir uma tonelada de cachoeiras aqui?"

Edward me deu um pequeno sorriso e apertou meus ombros.

"O quê? O que é que isso significa?" Eu rebati.

"Nada, é apenas que caminhadas para cachoeiras tomam como quatro horas ou mais. É um evento de dia todo. Nós definitivamente podemos ir amanhã, é apenas muito tarde para irmos hoje".

"Eu não sabia, gênio." Edward riu. "Então você decide o que devemos fazer, Senhor Eu Sei Tudo Sobre o Hawaí." Naturalmente, isto fez com que ele risse ainda mais e eu não pude conter o pequeno sorriso que escapou.

"Bem, amanhã eu adoraria levá-la nesta aventura de dia todo que eles têm. Nós podemos andar de caiaque até a costa, eles param em diferentes pontos de mergulho, e depois caminhamos até algumas cachoeiras. Isso soa atraente para você?"

"Sim, eu espero estar em forma para um exercício de dia todo como esse".

Os olhos de Edward vagaram pelo meu corpo da cabeça aos pés, fazendo-me sentir auto-consciente. Minhas mãos desceram até a barra do meu vestido e o puxaram para o meu joelho. A mão de Edward parou a minha.

"Eu acho que você está em perfeita forma para qualquer atividade." Os olhos de Edward estavam mais escuros que o habitual, enquanto ele olhava-me de novo. Eu me senti corar do topo da minha cabeça até a ponta dos meus dedos dos pés e me contorcer sob o seu olhar. Constrangimento me inundou quando me dei conta de quão incontrolável meu corpo respondeu apenas pela intensidade de seus olhos.

"Tanto faz." Eu tentei soar aborrecida, mas, na realidade, isso apenas saiu como uma gagueira nervosa. Edward sorriu e correu os dedos pelo lado do meu rosto. Limpando minha garganta, eu disse, "Isso soa como uma boa idéia, mas o que devemos fazer hoje?"

"Acho que deveríamos voltar para o hotel".

"E fazer o quê?" Era ridículo o quão nervosa este homem me deixava. Eu voltei a cruzar minhas pernas e prendi meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Edward se inclinou para o meu pescoço e começou a colocar beijos molhados sobre a minha pele exposta. Sua voz rouca sussurrou, "O que você acha?"

"Uh... Eu não... sei".

Seus lábios se moviam em direção à minha orelha, "Pizza e cartas, é claro".

Esse idiota estava totalmente jogando comigo. Ah, a vingança será tão doce. Dois podem jogar esse jogo. "Parece bom para mim".

Edward riu enquanto se afastou de mim. Tínhamos chegado ao hotel e ele me ajudou a sair do táxi. Paramos na loja pegando algumas coisas, um baralho de cartas, Dr. Pepper, manteiga de amendoim, M&M, Oreo e salgadinhos de churrasco - tanto por estar em forma.

Uma vez que estávamos de volta ao nosso quarto, eu me troquei em um shorts curto e um top, visando o conforto. Edward parecia delicioso mesmo em seu shorts cargo escuro casual e uma camiseta cinza justa. Passamos a tarde inteira jogando Gin, Speed, War e outros jogos de cartas infantis, nós dois jurando que a outra pessoa estava trapaceando quando perdíamos. Nós nos fartamos com toda nossa porcaria de comida e rimos até nossas barrigas doerem.

Estávamos no meio de um jogo cerebral estimulante de Go Fish quando percebi que Edward esteve olhando para minhas cartas pelo espelho atrás de mim.

"Seu trapaceiro." Eu gritei enquanto saltei sobre a cama para ele. Ele caiu para trás tentando evitar o meu ataque, me pegando pela cintura antes de virar-me em minhas costas e montar em meus quadris. Ele agarrou meus braços balançando, fixando-os acima da minha cabeça pelos meus pulsos.

"Hey, eu nunca disse que jogo limpo".

"Eu não posso acreditar que você é um trapaceiro. Você deve saber que eu sou _tão boa_ para sentir a necessidade de trapacear".

"Sim, Bella, é isso, estou petrificado de suas habilidades loucas no Go Fish".

"Agora você tem que admitir que eu sou a campeã das cartas".

"Tudo bem, você é a campeã das cartas por padrão".

"Você é como uma dor na bunda." Eu me contorci debaixo dele, empurrando meus quadris.

"Tome cuidado, Bella." Sua expressão ficou sóbria.

"Por quê?"

"Porque você não tem idéia do que faz comigo quando você se contorce debaixo de mim dessa maneira".

Antes que sequer afundasse na minha cabeça o que ele estava dizendo, os lábios dele estavam nos meus. Seus beijos não eram gentis, eles eram apaixonados e apressados. Então quando afundou em minha cabeça o que ele quis dizer, eu não pude evitar a excitação que percorreu meu corpo sabendo o quão fácil ele era excitado por mim. Meus beijos se tornaram muito mais agressivos e Edward ansiosamente tomou a minha liderança. Nós nos beijamos por vários minutos até que Edward arrastou-se para fora de mim e encostou-se à cabeceira da cama. Ultimamente, parecia que ele era sempre aquele nos impedindo de tomar as coisas mais adiante. Era como se, quando um de nós quisesse perder o controle, o outro estivesse no controle, e vice-versa.

"Venha aqui." Ele disse baixinho, estendendo sua mão para a minha.

Segurando em sua mão, eu engantinhei meu caminho em direção a ele, descansando minha cabeça no seu peito.

"Você sabe o quanto eu te amo?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu espero que tanto quanto eu te amo".

"Estes são alguns dos meus momentos favoritos. Sem grandes planos, restaurantes de luxo, roupa formal, ou uma conversa profunda. Só nós dois sendo brincalhões e rindo juntos. Isso é tudo que eu sempre precisei. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu hesitantantemente.

"Como é que parece que você não concorda realmente?"

"Não, eu concordo cem por cento. Apenas bateu em mim que você está certa. Com você e eu, às vezes mais simples é melhor do que todo o sensacionalismo." Ele parecia tão contemplativo, como se seus pensamentos estivessem em um lugar distante.

"Ah, você realmente me conhece." Eu engatinhei para cima e beijei-o.

"Ei, que tal se formos até a praia, o sol está prestes a baixar. Então, podemos ir buscar o jantar".

Um gritinho feminino escapou da minha garganta e eu pulei de seus braços. "Estou muito animada para ver o meu primeiro pôr do sol havaiano completo".

Minutos depois estávamos indo em direção à praia. Edward estava estranhamente quieto.

"Há algo de errado?" Eu perguntei, balançando nossas mãos entre nós.

"Não, nada, só estou pensando".

"Sobre?"

Ele me deu seu sorriso torto. "Você e eu".

Meu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso. Eu ainda estava um pouco estranha com a coisa sentimental, então eu gritei, "Corrida até a praia." E eu saí correndo tão rápido como eu poderia em meus chinelos. Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo atrás de mim e o barulho alto de suas sandálias do tamanho de esquis.

Eu fiz isso até o meio do caminho até a areia antes de seus braços envolverem minha cintura e me levantarem do chão. Ele sentou-nos na areia comigo entre suas pernas, minhas costas pressionadas contra seu peito.

O sol tinha começado a baixar. A parte inferior da bola de fogo tocava o horizonte azul que se estendia diante de nós. O céu era uma colagem de amarelo, laranja, rosa, vermelho, roxo e azul, com pontos aleatórios de nuvens que pareciam bolas de algodão esticadas. Era uma das mais belas paisagens naturais que eu já tinha visto. Edward e eu não dissemos uma palavra, apenas nos deliciamos com a visão, o som das ondas quebrando e o calor da areia debaixo de nós. Metade do sol tinha desaparecido no oceano quando eu senti Edward começar a contorcer-se atrás de mim.

"Você quer que eu me mova?" Eu perguntei, querendo saber se ele estava desconfortável.

"Nunca." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Bella?" Ele então perguntou com a voz trêmula.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei, nervosa que algo estivesse errado.

"Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Eu sussurrei, fungando em seu pescoço.

"Eu vou te amar para sempre, Bella".

Virei-me um pouco na direção dele para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos. Havia algo ali que eu não reconheci, mas que fez borboletas esvoaçarem no meu estômago. "Eu quero você comigo para semp-"

Sua voz falhou e seus olhos inundaram com lágrimas enquanto sua mão que repousava sobre meu quadril apertou sobre mim. Minha mão levantou e cobriu seu rosto tentando confortá-lo e tranqüilizá-lo de que eu me sentia da mesma maneira e ele estendeu sua mão para cima, cobrindo a minha. Eu não sabia por quê, mas a maneira como seus olhos estavam penetrando profundamente em minha alma fez a umidade tomar lugar nas minhas pálpebras.

"Bella." Ele gaguejou baixinho. "Case comigo".

Meu estômago virou dentro de mim, minhas lágrimas não derramadas fizeram sua fuga e minha garganta se contraiu apertada. Meu coração estava tão cheio, eu pensei que poderia estourar do meu peito. Edward me queria, não apenas agora, e não pelo resto do ano, mas ele me queria para sempre e eu tinha dificuldade em acreditar que isso realmente estava acontecendo. Minha única resposta foi piscar várias vezes, perguntando-me se eu estava sonhando.

Edward mexeu-se debaixo de mim, fixando-me de joelhos na areia. Ele se levantou sobre seus pés e começou a escavar em seu bolso, retirando a mão quando ele ficou de joelhos. Estávamos quase cara a cara desta maneira. O sol se pôs ainda mais enquanto a cidade atrás dele estava escura, mas seu rosto estava brilhando. As lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Ele pegou minha mão esquerda na dele e falou, "Isabella Marie Swan, passei a primeira parte da minha vida conhecendo você e agora eu quero passar o resto da minha vida amando você. Você quer ser minha esposa?" Seus olhos ansiosos esperavam a minha resposta.

"Sim." Eu solucei.

O sorriso que eu vi espalhando pelo seu rosto me tirou o fôlego. Era um reflexo exato do que eu estava sentindo, felicidade absoluta. Ele expôs um anel***** em sua mão e eu respirei fundo. Era o anel mais impressionante que eu já tinha visto.

_*__Foto do anel__: http:/ www. tiffany. com/ Engagement/ ? GroupSKU= GRP10013#f+0/0/0/0/0/0 (retirar os espaços)_

O conjunto de platina com um diamante incrustado - que parecia que era pelo menos de dois quilates – era cercado por diamantes menores, que também caíam nas laterais da faixa. A única palavra que me veio à mente enquanto olhava para o anel era glamouroso. Ele deslizou o anel no meu dedo e ele se encaixou perfeitamente.

Edward envolveu suas mãos em volta da minha cintura e me puxou contra seu corpo. Meu corpo ainda tremia e as lágrimas deslizavam pelas minhas bochechas. Este foi o momento mais importante da minha vida até agora. Edward passou os braços ainda mais em volta de mim espalmando suas mãos nas minhas costas. Meus braços envolveram apertados ao redor do seu pescoço e meus lábios foram em busca dos dele.

Uma vez que seus lábios estavam contra os meus, eu sussurrei, "Eu te amo, eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Sonhei com você querendo se casar comigo a minha vida inteira e agora isso é realidade. Eu sinto como se isso não fosse real".

Eu podia sentir os lábios dele sorrirem contra os meus. "Eu também te amo, eu queria você como _só minha_ desde o dia em que percebi que estava apaixonado por você".

Um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios e Edward os cobriu com um beijo que poderia ser descrito como carinhoso. Seus lábios roçaram os meus lenta e suavemente, como penas escovando contra mim. Ele se afastou olhando nos meus olhos. Suas mãos viajaram até meu cabelo suavemente escovando-o para longe do meu rosto enquanto ele lentamente começou a beijar minhas lágrimas. Minhas mãos embalaram seu rosto e eu o beijei. Edward sentou-se na areia, puxando-me em seu colo. Nossas bocas se moviam em perfeita sincronização e com cada movimento, o beijo se tornava mais agressivo. Em vez de apoiar um ao outro, agora estávamos segurando um ao outro. Em vez de escovar os lábios, nossas bocas pressionavam e exploravam.

Edward se afastou um pouco, nós dois ofegando. Ele se inclinou para frente, apoiando sua testa na minha. Descendo sua mão entre nós, ele agarrou a minha mão e admirou seu anel no meu dedo. A ação possessiva me fez sorrir.

"Edward, este é o anel mais requintado que eu já vi".

"Foi da minha avó".

Meu peito apertou. Eu não podia acreditar que ele me deu o anel de sua avó. Eu apreciei o anel ainda mais.

"Eu me sinto honrada em usá-lo".

Ele continuou movendo minhas mãos em diferentes direções. Um sorriso travesso se propagando pelo seu rosto. "Parece que eu finalmente encontrei uma maneira de marcar o meu território".

"Eu não precisava de nenhuma marca, eu já era sua".

"Sim, mas agora todo mundo sabe disso." Nós dois começamos a rir de sua mentalidade ridícula.

Um grupo de moradores começou uma fogueira logo abaixo da praia e eles tiraram seus violões e guitarras havaianas e começaram a dedilhar algumas músicas da ilha. Nós assistimos enquanto o grupo brincalhão cantava e ria juntos.

A boca de Edward descansou contra o meu pescoço. "Dança comigo?"

"Aqui?"

"Absolutamente." Edward levantou do chão ainda me segurando em seus braços. Ele pegou minha mão e segurou-a contra o seu peito e começamos a balançar ao som da música.

Edward e eu tínhamos dançado antes, mas era sempre Edward me deslizando sobre um chão e eu tentando manter-me em pé. Desta vez, era nós agarrados um ao outro e deixando a música controlar nossos movimentos. Nós dançamos em um belo silêncio enquanto eu enfiei este momento profundamente em meu coração, na esperança de nunca esquecer o que eu estava sentindo nesses momentos perfeitos.

"Bella?"

"Mmhmm".

"Case comigo agora".

"O quê?" Ela estaria ficando louco?

"Dê-me apenas um minuto e depois você pode me dizer não, se você ainda quiser. Nenhum de nós quer um grande casamento, apenas a nossa família, certo?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "E, você não se preocupa com o planejamento e tudo isso, certo?" Novamente, concordei em silêncio. "Bella, eu quero você como minha esposa agora. Eu não quero viver mais um minuto sem você pertencendo a mim e eu pertencendo a você".

Fiquei parada ali em estado de choque. _Ele estava falando sério?_

Ele continuou com sua explicação. "Sua família já está aqui e eu não acho que a minha família se oporia a um Natal Havaiano. O que você acha?"

"Isso é muito para pedir à sua família, e como podemos ajeitar um casamento tão rapidamente? Eu não quero um casamento no tribunal".

"Não se preocupe com nada disso. Você quer casar comigo agora?"

Fazendo o meu melhor para bater toda a lógica dos meus pensamentos, ouvi apenas o meu coração. Não demorou muito para o meu sorriso acompanhar o do meu noivo. "Sim, eu quero".

Assim que as palavras foram ditas, ele me tinha em seus braços.

"Nós somos loucos, você sabe disso?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, mas eu não me importo".

"Nem eu".

Agarrando a sua nuca, puxei-o para mim e beijei-o sem reservas enquanto meus dedos dos pés curvavam na areia.

Edward parou meu arrebatamento. "Venha, eu acho que temos alguns telefonemas para fazer".

Ele agarrou minha mão e nós corremos para o nosso hotel. Por mais que eu me bateria mais tarde por ter esse pensamento bobo, eu literalmente senti como se estivesse com o amor em alta.

Edward agarrou seu telefone celular de sua mala e literalmente saltou sobre a cama antes de se arrastar de costas contra a cabeceira da cama. Ele então me olhou e deu um tapinha no colchão entre suas pernas. Esse era todo o convite que eu precisava. Rapidamente, eu me arrastei até a cama e me aconcheguei contra ele. Serpenteando seu braço em volta da minha cintura, ele começou a discar o telefone com a outra mão. Ele apertou um botão e em seguida o som de toques de telefone foi ouvido em todo o nosso quarto de hotel.

"Olá?" Veio a voz da mulher que eu sempre considerei uma mãe.

"Oi, mãe." Edward retumbou, a emoção em sua voz era adorável.

"Edward, como vai você? Como está o Hawaí? Como foi o casamento?"

"Tudo está ótimo. Na verdade, as coisas estão absolutamente perfeitas".

"Ótimo".

"Mãe?" A voz de Edward estava de repente muito séria.

"Sim?"

"Eu pedi a Bella para se casar comigo e ela disse que sim".

Silêncio - não houve resposta de Esme. Havia um monte de som abafado e então Carlisle estava ao telefone.

"Edward? Por que a sua mãe está chorando com o maior sorriso que eu já vi em seu rosto? Eu espero que não sejam os hormônios novamente".

Senti um nó crescendo em minha garganta, sabendo que Esme havia ficado emocional com sua felicidade por Edward me escolher.

"Eu apenas disse a ela que Bella concordou em casar comigo".

"Parabéns, filho. Como você a levou a concordar com isso?"

Uma gargalhada escapou de mim e Edward beliscou minha cintura.

Esme tinha pegado o outro telefone. "Edward, eu não poderia estar mais entusiasmada. Eu simplesmente adoro Bella. Pensei que você estaria propondo no Natal e todos nós estaríamos lá?"

"Eu sei, mas eu não podia esperar mais".

"Posso falar com Bella?"

"Ela está bem aqui, tenho você no viva-voz".

"Oi, Esme, oi, Carlisle." Eu entrei na conversa.

"Não nos dê a coisa de Esme e Carlisle, você nos chame de mãe e pai." Esme pediu. "Oh, Bella, eu não posso esperar para começar a planejar o casamento".

"Na verdade, mãe, essa é parte da razão pela qual nós ligamos. Bella e eu queremos nos casar dentro de alguns dias aqui no Hawaí".

O silêncio caiu através do telefone novamente.

Esme estava fungando novamente. "Você não nos quer lá?"

"É claro que nós queremos-" Engoli em seco. "Nós queríamos ver se todos vocês estariam dispostos a vir para cá para o nosso casamento e o Natal?" Como ela podia ter pensado que faríamos isso sem eles?

"Eu cobrirei os custos, se isso é um problema com alguém." Edward pulou na conversa.

"Não seja ridículo, filho, nós vamos cuidar disso".

Ouvimos um clique do telefone. "Mãe?"

"Ela está fazendo telefonemas. Não tenho certeza se são para a agência de viagens, ou para seu irmão e irmã".

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Nós não queremos incomodar ninguém".

"Quem poderia reclamar sobre ir para o Hawaí?" Ele perguntou, como se fosse um pensamento estúpido.

"Bom porque nós realmente queremos todos vocês aqui".

"Vamos terminar de fazer todas as ligações e ligaremos de volta para vocês. Bella, obrigado por fazer meu filho tão feliz. Você sempre foi uma parte da família e agora você estará legalmente presa com a gente".

Eu ri e disse, "Eu não poderia estar mais feliz".

Uma vez que desligamos o telefone, me virei no colo de Edward e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Um gemido escapou da boca de Edward e sua mão deslizou sob as costas da minha camisa, me fazendo tremer. Eu me arrastei ainda mais contra o corpo duro de Edward.

"Você é como a mais amarga tortura que eu já experimentei." Edward resmungou.

Arrastei minha língua descendo pelo lado da sua orelha. "Bem, em alguns dias não haverá mais necessidade de auto-controle. Você acha que pode lidar com essa tortura até então? Ou eu devo parar".

"Não pare." Ele implorou com os olhos encobertos.

O horrível som de um telefone celular tocou pelo quarto. Edward se inclinou, pegando o aparelho do criado mudo. "Sim, Alice?"

O telefone não estava no viva-voz desta vez, então eu só conseguia ouvir o lado de Edward da conversa.

"Sinto muito, mas adivinhe, não é sobre você, é sobre eu e Bella." Ele disparou contra ela.

"Eu sei, eu ia ligar para o porteiro".

"Algo simples, na praia".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Bem, você precisa perguntar a Bella".

"Tudo bem, espere".

Edward me passou o telefone. "Ela quer falar com você. É a Alice em modo casamento, ainda melhor que a Bridezilla, no entanto." Nós dois rimos.

"Olá?" Eu respondi hesitantemente.

"Diga a ele que eu ouvi e eu não era a Bridezilla!" Ela gritou.

Eu retransmiti a mensagem e recebi um rolar de olhos de Edward. Eu abafei minha risada.

"Ele está arrependido, Alice".

"Bella, oh meu Deus, vamos ser irmãs. Eu te disse. Como ele fez isso? O que ele disse? Qual o aspecto do anel? É o da vovó? Ele ficou em um joelho? Você chorou?" As perguntas foram desenrolando uma para outra, eu nem acho que ela parou para respirar.

"Alice, mais devagar. Vou lhe contar tudo sobre isso mais tarde. Você sabe que eu não posso fazer conversa de garotas na frente dele. Mas, sim, é o anel da sua avó".

"Ok, mas você tem que prometer que vai me contar tudo depois. Oooh, você deveria criar um blog sobre isso".

"Nada de blogs".

"Bella, eu posso fazer o casamento? Eu sempre quis planejar um casamento do destino. Isso é um casamento do destino, ou uma fuga com a pessoa amada?" Ela parou por um momento em pensamento, não querendo realmente uma resposta. "De qualquer forma, eu posso, Bella? Prometo mantê-lo pequeno e romântico e você não terá que fazer nada".

Ela não percebeu que isto não era um sacrifício, era um sonho para mim. Eu sabia que Alice planejaria para mim um lindo casamento e não havia nenhuma maneira que ela poderia sair da linha em dois ou três dias, com apenas dezesseis pessoas. "Claro".

Ela gritou do outro lado do telefone. "Ok, só um par de perguntas. Você deseja a cerimônia na praia ou em um salão?"

"Praia." Eu respondi, pensando que seria adequado, uma vez que foi onde ele propôs.

"Podemos usar o vestido que eu fiz?"

"Sim." Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente. O que quer que ela tenha feito, seria perfeito.

"Uma última pergunta, dia ou noite?"

"Dia".

"Perfeito. Eu prometo, Bella, não vou te decepcionar".

"Eu confio em você. Hey, eu preciso ir, alguém está tocando na outra linha".

"Ok, eu estarei em contato. Eu te amo, Bella. Estou tão feliz por vocês".

"Eu também te amo. Muito obrigada, você não tem idéia de quanto significa para mim que você está disposta a vir aqui e planejar tudo isso para mim".

Desligamos o telefone rapidamente e eu entreguei a Edward para que ele pudesse atender a outra linha. Eu murmurei para ele que eu tomaria um banho enquanto ele estava conversando com sua mãe. Ele concordou e eu escapei.

Enquanto eu estava debaixo da água fervente, eu não podia evitar reprisar a proposta de Edward uma e outra vez na minha cabeça. Claro, isso causou um ridicularmente enorme sorriso permanente residindo no meu rosto. Minhas bochechas estavam literalmente tendo cãimbras, mas eu não conseguia me fazer parar. Eu olhava para o meu anel - de novo - isso ocorria a cada 20 segundo desde que entrei no chuveiro. Eu não podia acreditar que tudo isto estava acontecendo. Eu esperava que, eventualmente, aconteceria, mas nunca nos meus sonhos imaginava que isso seria tão cedo. Edward tinha estado obviamente pensando sobre isso tanto quanto eu tinha pensado, já que ele já tinha o anel com ele. Uau, ele me amava e queria começar sua vida comigo tanto quanto eu queria. A água começou a esfriar e eu percebi que devo ter estado no chuveiro revivendo esse dia perfeito por muito tempo. Rapidamente, lavei meu cabelo e ensaboei e cobri meu corpo em espuma. Quando eu saí do banheiro com minhas calças de pijama e top, corri uma escova no meu cabelo ainda molhado, olhando para cima para ver Edward sentado na cama assistindo programas esportivos. Ele olhou para mim e abriu seus braços. Ansiosamente, eu me permiti ser envolvida pela perfeição.

"Você quer ligar para o seu pai agora?"

"Nah, vamos ligar para ele amanhã. Esta noite é a noite de núpcias dele. Ele vai ter um outro ataque do coração quando ele ouvir".

Eu podia sentir Edward balançando sua cabeça. "Não, ele não vai. Eu já pedi a permissão dele, então ele sabe que estava vindo".

"O quê?" Sentei-me segurando meu peso com um braço, mantendo meu outro braço na barriga de Edward. "Você pediu a permissão do meu pai?"

"Sim, lembra-se do dia que eu disse a você que estava no trabalho e você descobriu que eu não estava?"

"Sim".

"Meus recados naquele dia eram pegar o anel, pedir ao seu pai se eu poderia me casar com você e terminar a compra da _nossa_ casa".

"Uau, eu me sinto ainda pior por enlouquecer sobre você agora que eu sei o que você estava fazendo".

"Eu teria me sentido da mesma forma se você mentisse para mim e depois tentasse manter segredos adicionais. Está acabado e isso nunca vai acontecer de novo. Não estrague a minha alegria deste dia perfeito." Ele sorriu e me puxou de volta contra o seu peito.

"Então, quais são os planos?" Eu perguntei, assumindo que tudo tinha sido resolvido quando eu estava no telefone.

"Alice, Rosalie e minha mãe estão tomando conta de tudo em termos de casamento. Todos eles chegarão na terça-feira, então nós temos cerca de 48 horas para nós mesmos antes dos Cullen assumirem Maui. A cerimônia será na quarta-feira à tarde e então na sexta-feira é o dia do Natal e nós vamos passar juntos como uma família. O resto da família vai embora no domingo e nós voltamos na quarta-feira para que possamos estar em Forks para o Ano Novo".

"Parece perfeito".

"Não realmente".

"Por quê? O que há de errado?" Perguntei virando o meu corpo para que eu pudesse olhar para o seu rosto.

"Se vamos nos casar na quarta-feira, eu não tenho certeza que estarei pronto para sair do quarto do hotel na sexta-feira para o Natal com a família." Minhas sobrancelhas franziram juntas levemente em confusão pelo seu comentário. "Bella, eu não acho que terei o suficiente de você em dois dias para estar pronto para compartilhá-la".

Um rubor ardente correu através do meu corpo todo e quanto mais vermelha eu ficava, mais cheio de luxúria o seu olhar se tornava. E então ele enfiou suas mãos sob minhas axilas, arrastando-me até seu corpo para deitar-me em cima dele. Ele olhou em meus olhos um momento e então puxou meu rosto para o dele.

_Oh, não, __e se eu o decepcionasse?_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam? Lindo o pedido de casamento de Edward… o relacionamento deles é tão perfeito… __*suspira*…._

_Agora só resta mais 1 cap. e o epílogo._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. no domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Hoje também postei em __**Cullen Ballet Academy, Mr. Horrible **__e__** La Canzone della Bella Cigna.**_


	33. O Começo do Resto das Nossas Vidas

**Capítulo 33 - O Começo do Resto das Nossas Vidas**

**BPOV**

A umidade abafada do Hawaí era muito pior que a umidade fria de Forks. Edward e eu estávamos terminando nossa corrida na praia e eu me sentia como um porco suado. Minha regata e shorts estavam emplastrados contra a minha pele, devido à quantidade embaraçosa de suor escorrendo do meu corpo. Eu podia sentir os pedaços do meu cabelo ficando presos no meu rosto e pescoço. Minhas pernas queimavam dos ossos para fora da minha pele. Correr na areia sugava. Eu estava com saudades do pavimento molhado, ou das trilhas de terra de casa. Edward olhou para mim e sorriu, mas eu tinha certeza de que, no fundo, ele estava se encolhendo com a minha feiúra. Claro, ele parecia de dar água na boca em toda a sua glória de capa da revista Runner's World. Seu peito nu, bronzeado, brilhando com gotas de suor que escorriam pelo seu liso, duro, musculoso e delicioso estômago, vindo para descansar ao longo da faixa da cintura do seu shorts. Cada fêmea tinha dado sua pescoçada espiando Edward enquanto ele passava. Pela primeira vez, eu não me importava que eu estava caindo ligeiramente para trás, dando-me a oportunidade de cobiçar o seu traseiro perfeitamente esculpido envolto em shorts de basquete - encharcado de suor. Sua bagunça molhada de cabelo bronze parecia como se ele tivesse acabado de estar envolvido em algum comportamento perverso. Minha imaginação deu uma guinada em direção às atividades que poderiam estar acontecendo em cerca de 30 horas. Imagens vívidas de Edward e eu correram em minha mente e eu podia sentir minhas pernas ficando mais fracas e minha respiração normal de corrida tornando-se errática.

"Bella?" Minha cabeça disparou em direção ao som do meu noivo. Eu amava como isso soava. "Do que você está sorrindo?"

"Eu não estava sorrindo".

"Oh, sim, você estava." Ele sorriu enquanto serpenteava suas mãos em volta da minha cintura. "E estou bastante confiante de que mesmo que não estivéssemos correndo com este calor, que seu rosto ainda estaria vermelho brilhante".

"Estou nojenta neste momento, largue-me." Eu fiz uma fraca tentativa de empurrar seu peito para longe de mim.

"Eu não me importo".

"Nojento, eu me importo. Vamos tomar banho." Edward balançou suas sobrancelhas para mim com um sorriso travesso. "Eu quis dizer separados".

"Maldição".

Usando a minha tentativa de esforço feminino sobre ele, eu dei a ele um olhar sedutor e disse, "Só mais um dia, Amante." Eu deixei meu dedo indicador dolorosamente trilhar descendo pelo seu peito para o cós do seu shorts.

Um leve gemido escapou da garganta de Edward e eu ri enquanto corri os últimos cem metros da entrada da casa. Edward e eu tínhamos mudado para a casa que os Cullen estavam alugando desde ontem. Era uma linda casa em estilo fazenda com quatro quartos e uma larga sala muito grande. Eles queriam que todos estivessem juntos na manhã de Natal, e não apertados em um quarto de hotel.

Edward tomou banho primeiro, então eu pude responder alguns e-mails. Depois que ele terminou, eu pulei para remover o suor já seco do meu corpo. Eu me sequei e vesti uma bermuda branca e uma regata preta, então corri do vapor enchendo o banheiro.

Quando abri a porta do banheiro, fui assaltada pelo aroma de pinho. Por um rápido instante, eu me senti completamente doente de casa, sentindo falta do perfume de chuva e madeira de Forks. Meu nariz seguiu o aroma até a sala. Lá estava Edward com um radiante sorriso colossal em seu rosto parado ao lado de uma enorme árvore de Natal.

"De onde veio isso?" Eu perguntei em estado de choque.

"Eu pedi ao porteiro do hotel que estávamos hospedados para fazer-me um pequeno... ok, um grande favor. Eu não podia deixar minhas meninas sem uma árvore na manhã de Natal".

Era por isso que eu amava esse homem. Quando ele amava, amava completamente. Essas três meninas significavam o mundo para ele e ele faria qualquer coisa para fazê-las felizes. Era um pequeno vislumbre das coisas que ele faria para manter a mim e a nossa futura família felizes. Puxei Edward para os meus braços e abracei com firmeza.

"Você é incrível, você sabe disso? Eu não posso acreditar que você foi por todo este problema por aquelas meninas, elas são sortudas de ter um tio tão bom. Eu te amo".

Ele se inclinou e bicou meus lábios. "Eu também te amo. Você quer me ajudar a decorá-la?"

Saltando no lugar e liberando um gritinho constrangedor, eu balancei minha cabeça vigorosamente. Eu adorava decorar a árvore de Natal. "Uau, eu não posso acreditar que você conseguiu que o porteiro fizesse isso tudo para você. Espero que você tenha dado uma boa gorjeta a ele." Eu disse quando peguei uma caixa de luzes brancas brilhantes.

"Não, ele não fez tudo isso. Enquanto você estava tendo a sua massagem e fazendo suas unhas esta manhã, eu fui e comprei todo o material para decorar a árvore".

Amarramos as luzes na árvore, tendo o cuidado de não deixar os fios aparecerem, e então Edward me arrastou para cima de seus ombros para que eu pudesse colocar a estrela no topo. Nós apagamos as luzes e fechamos as cortinas para nos certificar que as luzinhas estavam onde deveriam estar. Uma vez que fizemos todas as adaptações necessárias, começamos a puxar caixas e caixas de enfeites.

Quando eu comecei a triagem da minha pilha de enfeites, encontrei três caixas que me deram vontade de rir. Limpei minha garganta, ganhando a atenção de Edward, e então levantei as três caixas que ele havia comprado, deixando escapar uma risada da minha boca.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou com um encolher de ombros.

"Enfeites da Sininho, Princesas e Hello Kitty?" Eu comecei a rir, imaginando Edward comprando esses enfeites.

"Isso fará as meninas felizes".

"Tenho certeza que elas ficarão." Embora eu soubesse que ele estava certo, ainda era engraçado imaginar um homem adulto decidindo comprar isto para a árvore. "Hey... os últimos dias com você têm sido incríveis, você sabe".

Edward fez o seu caminho em direção a mim. "Sério? Mesmo quando nós brigamos a viagem inteira de caiaque?"

"Bem, você não me deixou guiar e o guia turístico disse que todos os casais brigam por essas coisas. Além do mais, se bem me lembro, nós não estávamos brigando sob as cachoeiras durante a aventura".

Ele me deu um sorriso adorável enquanto olhava ao longe, obviamente, revivendo o momento íntimo.

Limpei a garganta de novo para chamar sua atenção – precisávamos discutir algo que não poderia ser adiada por mais tempo. "Edward, eu estive adiando para pedir-lhe algo, mas estou correndo contra o tempo. Amanhã é o casamento e toda a sua família estará aqui esta noite".

"O que acontece?" Ele perguntou enquanto continuou a pendurar os enfeites da árvore.

Meus olhos estavam completamente focados nos meus dedos que estavam se enroscando no meu colo. "Bem, você sabe que, já que eu não tinha idéia de que nos casaríamos quando estávamos aqui, eu realmente não estou preparada para a... lua de mel." Eu murmurei.

Edward começou a rir, mas então olhou e pegou minha expressão. Ele colocou seus enfeites para baixo e agarrou a minha mão, puxando-me para o seu colo enquanto sentava no sofá. "Sobre o que você está preocupada?"

"Bem, eu não faço nenhum controle de natalidade." Eu mal sussurrei, completamente envergonhada. O vermelho penetrou seu caminho para a superfície. Eu realmente esperava que isso ficasse mais fácil de falar quando a lua de mel acabasse. "Você tem qualquer coisa... para, você sabe... hum, usar amanhã a noite?"

Eu poderia dizer que ele estava fazendo o seu melhor para conter o riso. "Você está me perguntando se eu teria proteção?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo. Recusei-me a olhar para ele, pois ele estava zombando de mim, até que o dedo de Edward puxou meu queixo - forçando-me a olhar para ele.

"Por que está tão envergonhada?"

"Porque é desconfortável para mim estar planejando coisas de sexo. Além disso, você está rindo de mim".

"Eu não estou rindo da conversa. Eu acho que é fofo que você está tão envergonhada. Você e eu deveríamos falar sobre isso da mesma maneira que falamos sobre tudo. Quando isso acontecer, será mais fácil para você falar. Eu prometo".

"Talvez. Por que é tão fácil para você falar sobre isso?"

"Eu não acho que há qualquer coisa sobre a qual eu teria vergonha de falar com você".

"Sério? E sobre absorventes internos?" Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e dei a ele um sorriso presunçoso. Todos os homens odiavam qualquer coisa a ver com o período menstrual.

"Bella." Ele disse acariciando meu rosto. "Eu sou um médico, você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso".

"Então, eu serei a única que tem dificuldade de falar sobre _coisas_ neste relacionamento?"

"Sim, você está com medo de falar sobre sexo, sentimentos e suas inseguranças. Eu não tenho medo de falar sobre qualquer coisa... com você. Desculpe".

"Seja como for, você vai cuidar dessas _coisas_?"

"Que coisas?" Ele perguntou, mal conseguindo conter seu sorriso.

"Você sabe que _coisas_".

"Não, Bella, eu não sei." Ele disse, fingindo ignorância.

"Você vai me fazer dizer _isso_, não é?"

Ele só me deu um sorriso como o gato que tinha acabado de engolir o canário.

"Ótimo! Não é uma grande coisa. Você vai cuidar de conseguir a... proteção?" Perguntei, então imediatamente tentei pular do seu colo. Seus braços fortes envolveram ao meu redor, segurando-me no lugar.

"Ei, eu tenho algo sobre o qual eu quero falar também".

Levantando minhas sobrancelhas, dei a ele um olhar interrogativo.

Edward virou-me em seu colo para que eu estivesse de frente para ele, com minhas panturrilhas pressionadas contra a parte externa das suas coxas. Sua mão estendeu e segurou meu rosto enquanto seu polegar acariciava minha bochecha. "Bella, há algo que eu venho pensando e eu queria saber o que você acha".

"Ok." Eu disse enquanto descansei minha mão em cima da dele, que estava situada preguiçosamente na minha coxa.

"Você se lembra quando eu disse que queria fazer muitos bebês com você?"

Uma pequena risada escapou-me enquanto balancei a cabeça.

"Eu _quero_ muitos e muitos bebês com você".

"Quanto seria muitos e muitos?" Eu perguntei nervosamente.

"Tantos quanto você me der." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim como se estivesse pedindo um número.

"Você quer um número? Agora?" O pânico foi tomando conta.

"Não será escrito em um contrato, eu estava apenas curioso para saber se estávamos na mesma página".

Um longo suspiro lento gotejou da minha boca e eu corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Hum, eu não sei, acho que três ou quatro".

"Quanto tempo você vai me fazer esperar?"

Eu estava congelada, não tendo certeza de como eu queria responder à sua pergunta. Edward parecia saber exatamente o que ele queria e eu ainda não tinha dado qualquer pensamento nisso. Quero dizer, eu sabia que eu queria ter filhos, mas quão logo, eu estava muito insegura. Duas emoções diferentes percorreram-me ao mesmo tempo. Uma delas foi o pânico total. Nós não estávamos nem casados ainda e ele queria começar a ter filhos. Duas, foi a emoção com o pensamento de nós termos uma família nossa _em breve_. Enquanto eu observava a emoção em seus olhos, eu sabia que eu provavelmente diria sim para qualquer coisa que ele perguntasse para mim, mas isso não era como escolher qual sobremesa nós compartilharíamos. Estávamos falando de um ser humano.

"Apenas me ouça, ok?" Eu balancei a cabeça, dando a ele o seu aval. "Estamos quase com trinta anos e eu sei que ainda é considerado jovem, mas eu quero uma família tão grande quanto você me dará. Eu não quero ser um pai velho e cansado. Eu quero ser capaz de treinar times de esportes, lutar com os meninos, causar medo para fazer os encontros das nossas filhas correrem, levar os nossos filhos em aventuras, e eu quero aproveitar os netos. Você sabe o que estou dizendo?" Eu sabia do que ele estava falando. Eu sorri, assegurando-lhe que eu entendi, e ele apertou minhas coxas antes de continuar. "Nós podemos esperar o tempo que você precisa para estar confortável, mas eu estou pronto agora se você estiver." Meus olhos saltaram um pouco e ele entrou em pânico. Ele se apressou em um argumento de fechamento rápido. "Nós nos conhecemos melhor do que a maioria dos casais após anos de casamento, então nós não precisamos de tempo. E exatamente como você já planejou, você pode trabalhar em casa. Minha carreira pode nos sustentar, para que você não tenha a pressão dos prazos . Eu sou louco?"

"Sim, eu entendi. Mas eu posso pensar sobre isso?"

Seu rosto estava brilhando. "É claro." Ele disse e se inclinou para beijar meus lábios.

"Que tal você tomar cuidado com o que eu pedi a você para a lua de mel - apenas no caso - e eu deixarei você saber".

"Ok".

"Obrigada por conversar comigo e me deixar saber onde você está nisso. Eu só estou um pouco surpresa, é tudo".

"Você quer terminar a árvore?"

"Sim, nós não temos muito tempo até que a família chegue".

Enquanto nós decoramos a árvore, eu estava bastante silenciosa, pensando sobre o pedido de Edward e o que eu queria. Ele me deu o espaço que eu precisava, mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de que o silêncio o estava matando. Ele odiava quando não podia ler os meus pensamentos. Separei meus pensamentos em uma pequena lista de prós e contras. Eu concordei com Edward sobre a nossa idade, querendo ser pais jovens e ser capaz de desfrutar de nossos filhos e netos. Eu não podia esperar para ver Edward com nossos filhos. Ter um pedaço de mim e um pedaço de Edward juntos fazendo uma pessoinha fez meu coração ficar completo, mas eu não tinha certeza se eu queria compartilhar Edward ainda. Eu também não tinha certeza de que tipo de mãe eu seria - eu não era exatamente uma provedora. Eu também estava trabalhando no projeto deste livro e não queria adiá-lo para ter um bebê. Eu poderia dizer que eu estava longe de estar confortável com a decisão, mas eu não tinha muito tempo.

Quando a árvore foi decorada e a sala limpa, Edward e eu terminamos de ficar prontos para a chegada de sua família. Pedimos o jantar, que chegaria em uma hora, abrimos todas as portas francesas, permitindo que a brisa da ilha filtrasse os quartos e fundisse ao redor da fragrância da árvore de Natal, e desligamos todas as luzes, exceto da árvore de Natal.

Edward me puxou para o sofá com ele uma vez que estávamos prontos, ligou a TV e então virou-se para mim.

"Eu assustei você, não é?" Ele parecia muito nervoso.

"Um pouco, eu só estou realmente pensando sobre isso. Descobrindo o que eu quero".

"Ok." Ele olhou para mim, nunca deixando seus olhos deixarem os meus.

"O quê?"

"Nada, eu só te amo tanto. Eu sinto como se amanhã não pudesse chegar rápido o suficiente".

"O quê, você acha que eu ainda vou aparecer após o seu pedido?"

"Ah, eu sei que você vai." Ele disse com um sorriso diabólico, inclinando-se e atacando meus lábios com os seus. Ele acabou me empurrando para baixo nas minhas costas e deitou em cima de mim. Eu poderia passar cada minuto de cada dia beijando Edward. Cada vez que nos beijávamos ficava mais difícil de parar. Felizmente, a tentação foi esmagada por Emmett desta vez.

"Oh, estou tão feliz que eles vão se casar tão rápido que não teremos que ver isso o tempo todo." A voz de Emmett se espalhou rapidamente pela sala. Edward e eu nos separamos rapidamente e sentamos, alisando nossos cabelos e roupas. "Vamos lá, eu tenho filhos pequenos aqui." Emmett tinha um olhar de repulsa no rosto e então ele me deu uma piscadela.

"Cale-se, Em." Edward murmurou.

Exatamente então, três esguichos irromperam pela sala, todas ao mesmo tempo, as meninas fizeram uma corrida para a árvore. "Uma árvore de Natal, mamãe! Olha, uma árvore de Natal! Agora Papai Noel definitivamente virá." Emma anunciou com alívio em sua voz.

"O que você quer dizer ao tio Edward?" Rosalie perguntou em tom maternal quando ela deixou cair suas malas no chão.

As três meninas vieram correndo para Edward, gritando "obrigada" enquanto envolviam seus braços ao redor das pernas dele. Ele foi imediatamente arrastado para a árvore para olhar todos os enfeites e examinar os presentes que Edward e eu já tínhamos colocado debaixo da árvore.

"Parabéns, Bella." Jasper saudou quando ele me beijou na bochecha. Ele então seguiu os outros homens para os quartos para distribuir a bagagem.

As mulheres reuniram-se ao meu redor cheias de perguntas.

"Então, Bella, você tinha alguma idéia que ele pediria você em casamento?" Rosalie perguntou depois de "ooh" e "aaaa" sobre o meu anel.

"Não, eu fiquei completamente chocada." Eu respondi honestamente.

"Como ele propôs?" Esme perguntou quando ela veio para ficar ao meu lado, deslizando seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Bem, nós estávamos na praia e-"

Alice gritou do outro lado da sala enquanto saía do banheiro. "Não se atreva a contar essa história sem mim!"

Nós quatro corremos para o quarto principal e nos jogamos na cama. Quando contava a história da minha proposta, senti como se estivesse contando uma história de um livro, não algo que aconteceu comigo. Perguntei-me quando tudo começaria a parecer real. Depois de contar a elas a história, estávamos todas em lágrimas. Em seguida, o fluxo de informações do casamento me bateu de três fontes diferentes. Alice, é claro, verificou para ter certeza de que tinha completado sua lista de coisas a serem feitas antes do casamento. Eu informei a ela que eu tinha recebido todos os mimos que ela tinha agendado, eu tinha feito pegado a aliança de casamento de Edward e que ele pegasse seu smoking. Ela estava contente que tínhamos sido tão obedientes.

Um olhar de pura emoção cobriu o rosto de Alice e então ela perguntou, "Você deseja ver o seu vestido?"

"Sim." Eu disse e eu não estava mentindo. Eu estava realmente animada para ver o meu vestido.

Alice saltou da cama, correu até o armário e tirou um grande saco branco de roupa.

"Ok, então ele é simples como você queria. Sem rendas, pérolas, ou cauda longa, e eu não quis fazer um véu. Não é dos anos 1900, como você mencionou, mas é muito clássico. Eu sei que esse vestido será perfeito em você. Você tem que confiar em mim." Ela me olhou, esperando por um ok.

"Eu confio em você. Penso que tem sido bastante evidente".

"Bem lembrado".

"Gah, você vai calar a boca e retirar o vestido?" Rosalie perguntou irritada.

Alice abriu o zíper do saco e puxou meu vestido*****. Lágrimas encheram meus olhos e, pela primeira vez, tornei-me realmente animada sobre o real evento do casamento. Todos os olhos estavam esperando minha resposta. Eu não acho que Alice tinha tomado um fôlego desde que tinha feito a revelação.

_*__Foto do vestido__: http:/ img. diytrade. com/ cdimg/ 489319/ 7655070/ 0/ 1236078192/ wedding_dress_bridal_wedding_gown_ (retirar os espaços)_

"Oh, Alice, é perfeito." Eu soluçava.

As três mulheres soltaram um longo suspiro e começaram a rir do alívio de Alice.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Posso entrar?" Edward perguntou pela porta.

"NÃO!" Quatro vozes gritavam em uníssono.

"Relaxe, eu só ia avisar que o jantar está aqui".

"Nós já vamos." Eu gritei.

A família sentou-se na varanda sobre o mobiliário do pátio de madeira, jantando e observando as meninas construírem castelos de areia a poucos metros de onde nós comemos. Parecia que, enquanto nós nos sentamos com a noite, que nem eu nem Edward tínhamos nos tocado em todos os momentos. Deixei cair minha cabeça em seu ombro quando o céu ficou em completa escuridão, um bocejo escapando da minha boca e eu sorri quando Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Cerca de oito horas ou mais, Rosalie levou as três meninas para um banho. Alice se levantou e informou a Jasper e Edward que eles ficariam em um quarto juntos e ela ficaria comigo. Ela começou a me arrastar para longe, mas Edward segurou firmemente a minha mão e me puxou de volta contra ele.

"Dê-nos um minuto, Alice?" Ele pediu a ela, mantendo os olhos em mim.

Aparentemente fora da sua personalidade, Alice saiu sem argumentar e o resto dos Cullen a seguiu para a casa.

"Uau, quando você ficou tão poderoso?" Eu brinquei.

Edward nem sequer respondeu, ele apenas segurou o meu olhar, parecendo sério. "Alice disse que eu não posso vê-la até a cerimônia amanhã, então eu queria dar um beijo de boa noite em você".

Eu me inclinei para beijá-lo, mas sua mão estendeu para cima, cobrindo meu rosto, mantendo-me a centímetros de seus lábios. Seus olhos de repente brilhavam com a umidade. "Eu não posso acreditar que você vai casar comigo amanhã. Sinto como se minha vida fosse perfeita agora e eu sei que é porque eu tenho você. Eu te amo".

Então, bem devagar, ele se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Senti uma lágrima cair dos seus olhos, pousando onde nossas bochechas estavam juntas. Sua mão deslizou para a minha nuca e ele correu seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Ele se afastou um pouco e descansou sua testa na minha e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

"Como é que eu sou tão sortuda?" Sussurrei contra os seus lábios. "Eu te amo".

"A sorte é minha. Estarei esperando por você amanhã, não me deixe pendurado." Ele apertou minha mão e me levou de volta para dentro.

Estranhamente, a casa estava em silêncio em uma hora precoce. Alice tinha realizado todos os seus tratamentos de beleza milagrosos em mim, estabelecido o alarme e passado a programação de amanhã comigo. Depois que tudo foi resolvido, ela e eu deitamos na cama queen size com nossos braços ligados. Meu corpo estava exausto e pronto para dormir, mas minha mente não desaceleraria. Alice tinha ficado quieta por um tempo e me perguntei se ela estava dormindo.

"Alice?" Sussurrei.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Estou nervosa sobre amanhã à noite".

"Edward ama você, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ela murmurou enquanto se aconchegou no meu ombro.

"Eu sei que Edward me ama, eu não estou preocupada com isso. Estou preocupada sobre o... sexo".

Eu podia sentir suas bochechas levantando no meu ombro e podia imaginar o seu sorriso. "Bella, você é tão sortuda que a sua primeira vez seja com alguém que te ama tanto quanto Edward ama. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que ele terá certeza que seja uma experiência maravilhosa para você." Ela fez um barulho de engasgos. "Ugh, eu acabei de ter uma visão de você e meu irmão. Acho que eu poderia vomitar".

Seu comportamento de nojo me fez rir. Parecia que Alice tinha desenvolvido o dom de Jasper de acalmar as emoções. "Você terminou agora? Eu sei que será... uh... bom. Eu apenas não sei o que fazer".

Alice puxou-se para cima e sentou com as pernas cruzadas uma sobre a outra diante de mim. "Ok, o que você quer saber?"

O alívio me inundou e sentei-me imitando sua posição. Alice e eu passamos a próxima hora conversando, eu fazendo perguntas e ela me dando respostas muito detalhadas. Às vezes ela era detalhista de forma repugnante. Houve coisas que ela me disse que eu era definitivamente contra e coisas que pareciam incríveis. A partir da explicação que ela me deu, o sexo não era definitivamente como Hollywood faz com que pareça, pelo menos não no início, ela disse. Falar com Alice foi definitivamente a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter feito. Ela acalmou os meus nervos.

"Obrigada por tudo, Alice. Eu te amo".

"Sem problemas, estou feliz por você sentir-se confortável para vir a mim. Eu também te amo".

Eu pensei que estávamos indo dormir, mas então Alice falou. "Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Estou grávida".

"O quê!"

"Shh, não diga a ninguém. É um segredo. Não foi planejado. Descobri na semana antes do casamento. Não queríamos que ninguém soubesse que eu estava grávida quando nos casamos, por isso mantivemos o silêncio".

"Ninguém teria se importado".

"Eu sei, mas eu não queria que ninguém pensasse que é por isso que nos casamos, entende?"

"Sim, isso faz sentido. Você está com medo?"

"Eu estava, mas nós estamos muito felizes agora. Jasper e eu realizamos tudo o que nós queríamos. Somos viajados, bem sucedidos em nossas carreiras, temos uma casa, nós temos um ao outro e agora estamos prontos para ser pais. Então, nós estamos animados apesar de não termos realmente feito planos para que isto acontecesse desta forma. Tudo acontece por uma razão, certo?"

"Estou realmente feliz por você. Não posso acreditar que você vai ser mãe".

"Assustador, não? Você pode acreditar que já estamos nessa fase da vida?"

"Não, eu não posso." Eu disse e depois nós ficamos em silêncio.

A maior parte da noite foi gasta comigo acordada, sem conseguir desligar o meu cérebro. Eu estava nervosa sobre o casamento, sobre a noite de núpcias, e pensando sobre Edward querendo começar uma família de imediato. Eu ainda não sabia o que eu queria fazer. Esperançosamente eu descobriria até amanhã.

Enquanto eu estava sentada, envolta nas janelas fotocromáticas da Mercedes me dirigindo para o local do meu casamento, as borboletas que estiveram residindo dentro de mim durante toda a manhã triplicaram em quantidade. O martelar contra a minha parede abdominal, devido a essas criaturas esvoaçantes, estava me deixando enjoada. A mão do meu pai cobriu a minha e apertou levemente. Eu olhei para ele, dando-lhe um sorriso hesitante, e soltei uma longa e lenta respiração.

"Você vai ficar bem, criança".

"Eu sei. É ainda o nervosismo da mudança".

"Aquele homem te ama e vai cuidar bem de você. Eu não teria dado a ele a minha permissão se eu não achasse que ele era digno de você".

"Eu sei. Eu não tenho qualquer dúvida sobre o tipo de homem que Edward é. É apenas a cerimônia inteira, e... isso é... bem, é _para sempre_. Como alguém pode ter certeza de que vai funcionar?"

"Não há garantias, Bella. Você só tem que confiar em seus instintos. O que seu intestino está dizendo a você?"

"Eu o amo e não posso nem imaginar não tê-lo comigo. Eu não sei, eu não posso explicar o que sinto, é indescritível, mas estou feliz. Mais feliz do que jamais estive".

"Isso soa bem para mim. O único conselho que eu vou te dar no seu dia é que o casamento é difícil. Não há tal coisa como um casamento perfeito, ou pessoa perfeita. Vocês vão brigar, ele vai te deixar louca e você vai deixá-lo louco. Mas se vocês amarem um ao outro todos os dias e estão os dois dispostos a trabalhar nisso e não fugir, vocês farão isso durar para sempre".

Minhas entranhas encheram de calor. Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu poderia definitivamente amar Edward pelo resto da minha vida e eu sempre estaria disposta a trabalhar para nós. "Obrigada, pai. Esse foi um conselho perfeito. Eu te amo".

Os olhos do meu pai se encheram de lágrimas e ele apertou minha mão novamente. "Eu não posso acreditar que estou entregando meu bebê para outro homem hoje. Como é que este dia veio tão rápido? Parece que foi ontem que eu estava com você em meus braços, embalando-a para dormir".

Eu lutei contra o caroço na minha garganta e segurei as lágrimas ameaçando derramar sobre minhas pálpebras. "Você foi um pai maravilhoso para mim. Só porque eu pertencerei a outro homem, não significa que eu amarei, ou precisarei menos de você. Edward tem algumas regras duras para preencher se ele vai ser o novo homem na minha vida." Eu pisquei para ele e ele sorriu. Inclinando-me para ele, eu o abracei mais apertado do que eu pensei que alguma vez abracei.

O carro rolou até parar e eu respirei fundo por cima do ombro dele.

"Você está pronta?" Meu pai perguntou quando agarrou a maçaneta da porta.

"Eu estou pronta para me casar com Edward. Eu não tenho certeza se estou pronta para caminhar pelo corredor na frente de todos".

"Você vai ficar bem, Edward fez isto tão fácil para você quanto possível".

Edward realmente fez isto tão fácil e perfeito quanto possível para mim. Ele me conhecia, sabia dos meus medos e ele sabia o que me faria feliz. As lágrimas começaram a encher meus olhos de novo. Eu tomei esse minuto para agradecer a Deus por me dar o homem esperando no final do corredor.

O som da porta clicando aberta chamou-me dos meus pensamentos. Meu pai já tinha saído do carro e agora estava estendendo sua mão para a minha. Tomei um último suspiro profundo e deslizei para a borda do assento.

Uma vez que eu estava fora do veículo, puxei meu vestido no lugar e meu pai me entregou o meu buquê de lírios brancos. Descansei minha mão na dobra do braço do meu pai e ele me levou para longe do carro. Eu podia sentir meus pés afundando na areia após os primeiros passos. Finalmente, permitindo que o meu olhar derivasse à praia, eu engasguei com a visão de tirar o fôlego diante de mim.

Alice tinha mantido tudo sobre a cerimônia em segredo e eu realmente apreciei isso. Não houve perguntas para eu responder, decisões a tomar, comida para provar, vestidos para experimentar, ou música para ouvir. Eu confiei a Alice de todo coração com este tipo de coisa e estava mais do que disposta a passar pelo passeio. Eu sabia que, o que quer que ela fizesse, seria espetacular, mas o que estava diante dos meus olhos era algo além do que Martha Stewart e sua equipe poderiam ter imaginado.

A areia branca se estendia diante dos meus olhos com grandes lamparinas cheias de água até a metade com velas flutuando, criando um caminho que levava a uma ponte de madeira de aparência rústica. Uma vez que eu estava a poucos passos de distância da ponte, fui capaz de captar o local onde eu e Edward nos tornaríamos marido e mulher. Nossos familiares estavam todos vestidos de branco e marrom, sentados no meio da área abaixo da ponte em escuras cadeiras de madeira. Eles estavam todos virados em seus lugares olhando para mim. Senti o rubor cobrir minha pele, mas, surpreendentemente, não tive a vontade de sair da minha pele, como normalmente eu teria por ser o centro das atenções. Exatamente do outro lado estava situado um gazebo feito de galhos de salgueiro marrom, esferas de hortênsia verde, e bolas feitas de videiras de cores e tamanhos variados, segurando velas dentro, suspensas aleatoriamente do dossel de madeira. Parado debaixo do gazebo estava um grande homem havaiano vestido com um terno, segurando uma Bíblia. Eu podia ouvir o som de _Claire de Lune_, de Debussy – a favorita de Edward – sendo tocada em uma harpa.

Então, o que eu vi em seguida, quase parou meus movimentos. Levantando-se da primeira fila e se aproximando do pastor, estava Edward, seus ombros largos envoltos em um smoking preto. Seu cabelo cor de bronze em sua usual desordem sexy - exatamente do jeito que eu gostava, quase acertando uma bola decorativa de hortênsia quando ele parou sob o dossel. Ele virou-se então e eu fiquei imediatamente encantada com seus olhos esmeralda. Seu sorriso torto capturou seu rosto e eu fiquei sem fôlego. Nesse momento, cada uma dessas pequenas borboletas que tinham criado um turbilhão dentro de mim durante todo o dia, agitaram-se para longe, uma por uma. Não só eu sabia que eu queria casar com aquele lindo homem, mas eu tive que usar todo o meu controle para não correr pelo corredor em direção a ele.

**EPOV**

Alice havia me instruído a sentar na fileira da frente e não olhar para trás até que ela me desse o sinal verde para levantar na frente. Algo sobre não querer que eu visse Bella até que ela estivesse descendo o corredor. Parecia uma eternidade até que Alice me deu o meu sinal e levou tudo que eu tinha em mim para não me virar quando ouvi minha família suspirar ao ver Bella. Minhas mãos suavam, meu coração disparado, eu não podia esperar mais para ter Bella aqui, tornando-se minha esposa. Quando cheguei ao meu lugar ao lado do pastor, tomei uma respiração longa e purificante e então virei-me para ver minha noiva.

Bella estava no braço de seu pai enquanto eles caminhavam pela ponte. Ela estava mais impressionante do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. Nossos olhos imediatamente se trancaram, atraídos juntos como ímãs. A visão dela fez um grande sorriso vir em meu rosto que eu não pude evitar. Tomei meu tempo deixando meus olhos explorarem minha noiva, começando pelo topo e trabalhando meu caminho para baixo. Seu cabelo estava solto em cachos sedosos recolhidos ao longo do seu ombro direito, preso por uma grande flor branca. Ela usava mais maquiagem do que ela costumava, mas não o suficiente para tirar sua beleza natural. O tecido de cetim branco ajustava firmemente em um padrão cruzado começando no ombro e terminando na cintura cobrindo seu tronco. Da cintura para baixo, o vestido se abria um pouco e havia apenas uma leve cauda, simples e elegante. Fiquei triste por qualquer outra noiva que eu veria em minha vida porque elas não pareceriam nada além de simples em comparação com Bella.

Meus sonhos nunca poderiam ser comparados à beleza deste momento, Bella caminhando na minha direção para se tornar minha para sempre. O som das ondas quebrando debaixo dos meus pés e a bela música vindo do instrumento ao meu lado, me tranqüilizou. Rodeado por todas as pessoas que eu amo, observando-me com sorrisos e lágrimas de alegria, eu gostaria de poder capturar esse momento e mantê-lo para sempre. Meu coração apertou tanto no meu peito que era quase doloroso.

O fotógrafo temporariamente bloqueou a minha visão de Bella enquanto tirava várias fotos dela andando pelo corredor com seu pai. Eu estava à beira da frustração no momento em que ele finalmente se moveu da minha linha de visão. Ela estava a poucos passos de distância de mim agora e eu trouxe a minha mão ao meu peito tentando, em vão, acalmar meu coração fora de controle.

Charlie parou a poucos passos de mim e tomou Bella em seus braços e a beijou na bochecha. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dos dois. Ele então pegou a mão dela na sua e segurou-a para mim. Eu podia sentir o sorriso embaraçosamente enorme no meu rosto quando eu dei o último passo para fechar a distância entre Bella e eu, e regozijei-me na familiar energia elétrica que correu através de mim assim que peguei a mão dela na minha. A mão de Bella estava tremendo e eu a apertei, tentando acalmar seus nervos.

"Você está linda." Eu sussurrei assim que nós nos viramos e nos aproximamos do pastor juntos.

O pastor falou sobre o casamento e o amor, a maioria das quais eu nem sequer ouvi. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na mulher que estava ao meu lado, prestes a se tornar minha esposa. Freqüentemente, eu roubava olhares para ela com o canto do meu olho e muitas vezes eu a pegaria fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Bella e Edward vão agora trocar os votos que eles prepararam." A voz ondeada do pastor anunciou. "Bella, você começa".

Nós viramos nossos corpos para encarar um ao outro e eu peguei suas duas mãos na minha. Os olhos de Bella caíram ao chão e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Meus dedos desenharam círculos calmantes sobre suas mãos, tentando acalmar seus nervos. Quando ela finalmente olhou para mim, o olhar em seu rosto fez um nós imediatamente preencher meu esôfago.

"Edward, eu nunca fui abertamente expressiva com os meus sentimentos na frente das pessoas, mas hoje eu não posso lutar contra o desejo de que todos saibam o quanto eu te amo. Eu amei você toda a minha vida. Eu sempre soube o homem que você é e sabia que você era o que eu queria desde o início." Bella soluçou e eu entreguei a ela o meu lenço quando suas lágrimas começaram a cair. "Você me amar em retorno é o maior presente que qualquer ser humano jamais poderia ter me dado. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida andando ao seu lado. Eu prometo amá-lo através de todas as provações da nossa vida e eu prometo mantê-lo sempre como a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Quando a nossa família crescer - à medida que envelhecemos e enquanto nossas vidas evoluem - você sempre será meu centro e eu sempre farei tudo que puder para ser o seu. Eu prometo amar você, honrá-lo e tratá-lo com carinho enquanto nossas almas são uma".

Mais do que tudo, eu queria beijá-la, mas sabia que eu tinha que esperar. Bella deslizou a aliança sobre o meu dedo e me olhou com um sorriso deslumbrante.

"Edward, você pode agora dizer seus votos".

"Isabella Marie Swan, enquanto passava pela vida, eu procurei por uma parceira." Minha voz começou a rachar e eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Alguém para ser meu igual, alguém que me desafiaria através da vida, alguém que seria minha companheira na criação dos filhos, alguém que daria risadas comigo, alguém forte e inteligente, e alguém com quem eu pudesse compartilhar meus pensamentos mais íntimos. Você é esse alguém e muito mais do que eu poderia ter compreendido que eu precisaria. O dia que meus olhos se abriram para você, minha vida mudou de forma permanente-" Lágrimas agora escorriam pelo meu rosto e firmei minha respiração antes de continuar. "Eu nunca poderia regressar para amá-la com todo o meu coração. Eu sei que com você ao meu lado, posso superar qualquer coisa. Vou me esforçar todos os dias da minha vida para ser o homem que você deseja, pois você realmente supera todos os meus desejos. Prometo amá-la por toda a minha vida e na próxima".

Rapidamente, eu limpei meus olhos antes de pegar a aliança cheia de diamantes de Bella. Deslizando-a em seu dedo ao lado do anel da minha avó, eu olhei para seu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas e sorri. Nós juntamos nossas mãos e sorrimos.

"Pela autoridade investida a mim, eu vos declaro, Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva." Eu me senti como pulando de alegria, eu estava muito além de eufórico.

Agarrando Bella pela cintura, puxei-a para mim e ela imediatamente levantou suas duas mãos para segurar o meu rosto antes que a minha boca estivesse sobre a dela. Assim que os meus lábios fizeram contato, parecia como se ninguém mais estivesse lá. Seu corpo suave e feminino se moldou ao meu enquanto eu pressionei suas costas, forçando seu corpo para mais perto do meu. Quando aprofundei o beijo, suas mãos deslizaram em torno da minha nuca e minha mente alegrou-se ao perceber que eu não estava apenas beijando Bella, eu estava beijando minha esposa. A felicidade que cresceu dentro de mim quase pareceu como uma dor.

Os gritos e assobios de nossas famílias puxou-nos de nosso momento de perfeição. Relutantemente afastando-me do nosso beijo, eu descansei minha testa na de Bella. "Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo." O sorriso que ela deu-me deixou-me saber que ela estava tão feliz como eu estava.

Passamos as próximas duas – longas - horas sendo felicitados e fotografados. Acho que o fotógrafo tirou, literalmente, milhares de fotos nossas. Havia duas fotos tiradas que eu estava ansioso para ver e com certeza seriam enquadradas na minha mesa. Uma era das minhas três princesas beijando-me na bochecha em seus vestidos brancos combinando. A outra era uma que o fotógrafo tinha me mostrado, um retrato franco que ele tinha capturado. Meus braços estavam envolvidos em torno da cintura de Bella e estávamos olhando um para o outro rindo. Fez-me lembrar o que era quando estamos sozinhos. Depois que todas as fotos foram finalmente tiradas, nos dirigimos apenas um caminho pela praia, para onde a cerimônia tomou lugar em um jantar íntimo.

Na areia havia uma tenda na versão do gazebo em que nos casamos. Organza branca cobria por cima de galhos de madeira escura formando um dossel, com as mesmas bolas de decoração da cerimônia. No centro da tenda estava uma longa mesa, onde todos os dezoito de nós nos estabelecemos. A mesa estava coberta por toalhas de linho brancas e no centro havia uma trilha de areia acompanhada por lamparinas com velas flutuantes, enquanto ramalhetes de hortênsias verde ficavam entre as lamparinas. Era lindo. Estávamos todos sentados e sendo servidos por uma refeição completa, com sopa, entrada, salada, jantar principal e sobremesa. O jantar estava delicioso e a sobremesa foi mini-bolos individuais de casamento, recheados com cheesecake. Eu não acho que eu já tive uma refeição melhor.

Nós nos sentamos e brincamos, como a nossa família sempre fazia quando estamos juntos, eu amava quão facilmente nossas famílias estavam juntas. Nós não éramos formais e não precisávamos ser recepcionados. Nós estávamos satisfeitos apenas estando juntos.

Emmett se levantou para fazer um brinde e eu entrei em pânico. Nada de bom pode vir disto.

"Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde no dia do casamento do meu irmão mais novo. Bella e Edward, não poderíamos estar mais felizes por vocês dois. Bella, como Edward foi capaz de convencê-la a se casar com ele está além de qualquer um de nós." Revirei meus olhos e Bella riu quando apertou minha mão debaixo da mesa. "Mas, o que quer que seja que ele fez, todos nós somos abençoados porque agora temos você como parte da nossa família. Você sempre foi como uma irmã para mim e agora você é. Edward... o que eu posso dizer?" Eu pude ver isso em seus olhos. Esta era a parte que eu temia e eu não tinha idéia do que ele diria. "Parece que você finalmente está começando a ter sorte esta noite".

Rosalie deu um tapa nele e ele sentou-se, rindo histericamente de sua própria piada. Minha mãe e Alice simultaneamente chamaram a atenção dele. Eu podia sentir o calor do rubor de Bella antes de ver, então eu esfreguei círculos com o polegar nas costas de sua mão.

"Sinto muito, ele é um idiota." Eu sussurrei.

Bella olhou para mim com um sorriso. "Hey, se eu vou fazer parte desta família, eu terei que crescer com a pele mais grossa." Seu sorriso tornou-se travesso e então ela disse, "Além disso, ele está certo, não é?" Então ela piscou para mim.

Meu corpo reagiu involuntariamente à sua resposta e minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta.

_Ah, sim, eu era._

De repente eu senti que não poderia sair daquela praia rápido o suficiente. Inclinando-me ao ouvido de Bella, eu perguntei, "Você está pronta para sair daqui?" Enfiei minha mão na parte superior da sua coxa e apertei com firmeza.

"Você está falando sério?" Ela olhou para o meu rosto e respondeu à sua própria pergunta. "Eu acho que você está." Ela estudou meu rosto mais um minuto e, em seguida, um sorriso nervoso rastejou em seu rosto. "Sim, eu estou pronta." O jeito que ela olhou para mim fez-me sentir como se houvesse um duplo significado para essa resposta.

Eu não precisava de mais convite que isso. Levantei da minha cadeira e anunciei que estávamos indo embora. Nós nos despedimos de todos. Papai abraçou-me e me disse quão orgulhoso se sentia de mim e que ele estava feliz por eu ter encontrado alguém para me fazer tão feliz. Mamãe chorava e me disse para me certificar de tratar Bella com respeito. As meninas estavam tristes que eu estava indo embora, mas eu assegurei a elas que eu estaria lá para ver o que o Papai Noel traria para elas. Com a menção do Papai Noel, minha partida já não era um problema.

Emmett tentou entregar-me um mini-manual do Kama Sutra, que eu rapidamente empurrei de volta para ele. Jasper disse que ele poderia dizer que Bella e eu estávamos realmente felizes e que tudo sairia bem esta noite. Estava realmente começando a parecer estranho, todos sabendo que estávamos indo embora para deflorar Bella. Rosalie me abraçou e me disse para cuidar de Bella, e que ela era a melhor coisa que eu já tive. Pela primeira vez, eu não poderia ter concordado mais com Rosalie. Alice chorou como um bebezão, murmurando alguma coisa sobre como ela tinha sabido que isto aconteceria desde que éramos crianças e que ela estava tão animada para ter Bella como uma irmã. Charlie apertou minha mão e agradeceu-me por fazer sua filha tão feliz, mas para eu lembrar que ele sempre tinha uma arma nas proximidades. Bella finalmente chegou a mim, seu rosto coberto de lágrimas depois de um abraço de 20 minutos com a minha irmã.

Enlaçando meus dedos com os de Bella, inclinei-me e beijei seus lábios perfeitos. "Você está pronta?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e me deu um sorriso adorável. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, eu estendi minha mão e agarrei-a por debaixo de seus joelhos e carreguei-a pela curta distância para o carro à espera. Uma vez que estávamos estabelecidos no carro, o motorista dirigiu ao meu destino surpresa. Ele não tinha conduzido cinqüenta metros antes de Bella estar em meus braços. Finalmente eu era capaz de beijá-la do jeito que eu queria beijá-la a noite toda, sem restrição, seu corpo pressionado firmemente contra o meu, as mãos perambulando e a respiração difícil.

"Bella, eu te amo tanto." Eu ofegava enquanto seus lábios devoravam meu pescoço. "Você sabe que está oficialmente presa a mim".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo seu caminho de volta para os meus lábios. "Sim, é chato ser eu. Isso é pura tortura".

Seus dedos emaranharam em meus cabelos enquanto meus lábios vagavam pelo pescoço dela até os ombros. Enrolei meu dedo ao redor da alça do vestido e deslizei-a para baixo, plantando beijos molhados em toda sua pele nua.

"Oh, Edward." Ela gemeu.

Muito cedo, chegamos ao nosso destino e eu tive que erguer os braços de Bella de volta de mim.

"Chegamos, amor. Podemos terminar isso lá dentro, quando estivermos sozinhos." Seu lindo rubor propagou através do seu corpo. "Vamos." Agarrei a mão dela e puxei-a para fora do carro atrás de mim.

Bella ofegou com a visão da casa situada no penhasco da montanha tropical, com vista para o Oceano Pacífico. A casa parecia que estava brilhando com todas as suas luzes no interior e o sol se pondo por detrás dela.

Descansando minhas mãos sobre seus dois ombros quando eu vim por trás dela, sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Você gostou?"

"É o lugar mais bonito que eu já vi. Podemos entrar?"

"Absolutamente." Eu a levantei de volta em meus braços novamente, pronto para carregá-la para além do limiar da casa. Corri em direção à porta da frente enquanto ouvia o cascalho ruir debaixo do carro partindo atrás de nós.

"Você não está ficando cheio de energia sobre mim, está Cullen?"

"Sim, eu estou. Eu acho que se há alguma vez uma noite que eu posso ficar cheio de energia, é _esta_ noite." Eu segurei seus olhos com os meus enquanto caminhávamos para a casa.

Enquanto beijava seus lábios, eu a coloquei no chão em seus pés. Quando nos separamos, seus olhos começaram a olhar ao redor. Ela fez seu caminho em torno da casa, inspecionando todos os cômodos e ficando impressionada com a vista. Silenciosamente, eu a segui em torno da casa sendo embalado pelo som esvoaçante do seu vestido branco enquanto ela manobrava seu caminho de volta. Quando ela finalmente fez seu caminho até as escadas, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos da curva da sua cintura. No topo da escada, ela foi capaz de observar a razão pela qual eu tinha escolhido esta casa - além da reclusão. O segundo andar inteiro era uma suíte master. Duas das paredes estavam cobertas com persianas que iam do chão ao teto e de parede a parede. As persianas estavam completamente empurradas para o lado em uma parede, fazendo parecer como se não houvesse parede. Na outra parede, as janelas estavam todas abertas, dando-nos uma visão encaixada do oceano. Atrás de nós estava uma varanda aberta para o andar de baixo. Bella deu alguns passos para a frente, através do tapete escuro felpudo.

"A vista é deslumbrante." Ela disse enquanto olhava por cima do seu ombro. Ela era deslumbrante.

"Sim, ela é." Ela sorriu quando pegou meu duplo significado.

Bella se virou para mim, ainda coberta com aquela linda cor rosa. Ela olhou para o chão roendo seu lábio inferior. A atmosfera tinha imediatamente mudado. A energia no quarto era palpável enquanto pulsava em uma velocidade insuportável. Os nervos começaram a preencher o meu interior e era claro que ela estava se sentindo da mesma maneira. Lentamente, eu fiz o meu caminho em direção à _minha esposa_.

Meus dedos escovaram para baixo do seu ombro para as pontas dos seus dedos, deixando-os descansarem nos dela. Eu podia sentir sua pele arrepiar ao meu toque. Usando meu polegar, eu estendi minha mão, liberando seu perfeito lábio inferior de seus dentes. Seu lábio estava vermelho e inchado e eu me inclinei para a frente, beijando a pele agredida. Eu podia sentir sua respiração suave se estender ao longo da minha boca. Gentilmente, eu puxei a parte inferior das suas costas, precisando sentir seu corpo contra o meu. Eu podia sentir sua hesitação e um ligeiro tremor em sua estrutura. A magnitude do que estava prestes a acontecer estava pesando muito e animadamente sobre nós dois.

Usando ambas as mãos para emoldurar seu rosto, eu a obriguei a olhar para mim. "Não tenha medo, Bella. Sua felicidade é mais importante para mim do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Eu nunca pediria a você mais do que você quer ou está disposta a dar. Quero mostrar a você fisicamente o quanto eu te amo".

"E se... Eu não sei o que estou fazendo. E se eu não posso... e se você ficar decepcionado?" Ela tentou olhar para baixo de novo, mas eu me recusei a quebrar meu contato visual com ela. Eu precisava que ela visse nos meus olhos tudo o que ela era para mim.

"Você nunca poderia me decepcionar, Bella. Você é tudo que eu jamais sonhei. Eu sei que você será incrível porque o meu desejo físico por você é constante, e eu sei que você sentiu isso em diversas ocasiões. Minha conexão emocional com você está amarrada e é permanente. Você já me deu mais do que alguém jamais o fez. Você está me dando tudo de você. Saber que eu sou o único homem a tocá-la, a dar prazer a você e a fazer amor com você é o maior presente que você poderia me dar. Deixe-me mostrar o quanto eu preciso e quero você".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente e se inclinou ao meu beijo. Eu a beijei lentamente, mal permitindo que a minha língua tocasse a dela até que eu soubesse que ela estava confortável. Minha mão deslizou suavemente desde a sua cintura até o meio das suas costas, onde meus dedos agarraram o zíper de seu vestido. Eu o puxei lentamente, dando a ela todas as oportunidades para me parar e me deixar saber se ela precisava de tempo, mas ela não o fez. Meus dedos arrastaram sobre seus ombros, empurrando as alças pelos seus braços. Esperei que o vestido caísse, mas isso não aconteceu. Estendendo minha mão para baixo, eu gentilmente puxei os cotovelos rígidos de Bella de seus lados e sorri quando a parte superior de seu vestido caiu até sua cintura.

Enquanto eu beijava Bella, agarrei-a pela cintura levantando-a para fora da montanha de tecido. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, eu me afastei do nosso beijo, querendo admirar a mulher que estava diante de mim vestindo apenas uma calcinha branca de renda. Bella tentou se cobrir, mas eu segurei seus pulsos.

"Não se esconda de mim. Eu nunca tive nada de tirar o fôlego do jeito que você faz comigo. Você é perfeita".

Eu a peguei pela cintura e carreguei-a até a enorme cama de dossel, coberta com um mosquiteiro branco. O colchão residia longe do chão, coberto de almofadas brancas e um edredom branco e macio. Eu a coloquei na beirada da cama e beijei-a apaixonadamente, deixando minhas mãos vagarem sobre o seu corpo pela primeira vez. Em poucos segundos, senti suas mãos trêmulas rapidamente desabotoando minha camisa. Ela tinha minha camisa e camiseta fora em uma velocidade recorde. As pontas dos seus dedos como fantasmas nas minhas costas e estômago, enviando arrepios pela minha espinha, e então suas mãos finalmente vieram descansar no cinto das minhas calças. Internamente, eu implorei a ela para removê-las e, como se ela ouvisse meus pensamentos, ela fez exatamente isso, a uma velocidade extremamente lenta.

Uma vez que estávamos ambos completamente nus, arrastei-me pela cama, puxando Bella até debaixo de mim. Assim que eu estava deitado lá, olhando para a bela mulher que agora era minha, eu estava maravilhado. Passei grande parte do tempo explorando o corpo de Bella com minhas mãos e boca. Seus gemidos, suspiros e pedidos encheram-me de satisfação, sabendo que eu a tinha aliviado de seus medos e agora estava lhe dando prazer. O toque de Bella fazia correr reações físicas que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

"Bella, eu preciso estar com você, agora".

"Eu também, por favor".

"Você quer que eu use proteção?"

"Não".

Com o simples enunciado dessa única palavra, meu coração pulou do meu peito. Hoje à noite nós poderíamos conceber um filho... nosso filho.

"Bella, querida, você tem que me dizer se eu te machucar. Eu não poderia suportar ser a causa da sua dor".

Bella acenou com a cabeça e puxou-se sobre meus ombros, tentando enterrar sua cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço, mas eu me recusei a perder o contato visual com ela enquanto fazíamos amor pela primeira vez.

O que eu senti estando com Bella foi um prazer que eu nunca poderia explicar a ninguém. Era como se nossos corpos fossem feitos para ficar juntos. Meu coração transbordava com uma alegria que eu nunca tinha sentido. Quando eu olhei dentro dos olhos dessa mulher incrível que eu amaria pelo resto da minha vida, lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Eu não queria nunca esquecer este momento, a conexão que eu estava sentindo com Bella era uma que eu sabia que não era muitas pessoas nesta terra que experimentariam. Bella estendeu sua mão e limpou as lágrimas no meu rosto enquanto eu observava suas próprias lágrimas derramando sobre suas bochechas e nos lençóis abaixo de nós.

"Eu te amo, baby".

"Eu te amo, Edward, sempre".

A maior parte da noite foi gasta da mesma forma – amando um ao outro. Bella adormeceu nos meus braços naquela noite, sua pele perfeitamente suave contra a minha. Dormi pesadamente, meu corpo exausto fisicamente, mentalmente e emocionalmente. Quando acordei no dia seguinte, com o sol alto no céu, um sorriso largo se espalhou no meu rosto, sabendo que, se havia um céu, isso era exatamente o que eu imaginei que seria. Bella começou a se mexer em meus braços e eu imediatamente me uni a ela, não querendo que ela se afastasse de mim. Ela virou seu rosto, descansando seu queixo no meu peito e dando-me o meu sorriso favorito no mundo.

"Bom dia, Sra. Cullen".

O sorriso dela aumentou e ela disse, "Diga isso novamente".

"Sra. Cullen." Eu disse, lançando-a sobre suas costas e descansando em cima dela.

"Eu amo o som disso".

"Não tanto quanto eu." Suas unhas arrastaram levemente pelas minhas costas chegando até descansar na minha cintura. "O que você quer fazer hoje?"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, fingindo uma profunda reflexão. "Hum, eu estava pensando, já que ambos queremos iniciar uma família agora, devemos praticar fazer aquele bebê que você tanto deseja".

"Eu gosto da maneira que você pensa, Sra. Cullen".

Nós então continuamos de onde paramos antes que o sono nos ultrapassou na noite anterior. Bella Cullen era tudo que eu queria, necessitava e desejava envolvidos em um ser humano. Eu passaria o resto da eternidade mostrando a ela o quanto eu a amava. De alguma forma, no meio de nossas vidas loucas e perdidas, Bella foi trazida de volta para a minha, onde eu pudesse realmente _vê-la_ pela primeira vez. Agradeço a Deus todos os dias por trazê-la de volta à minha vida para uma segunda chance e por deixar-me experimentar completamente a verdadeira felicidade.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse casamento? E a noite de núpcias deles também foi tão linda, tão fofa, tão "eles"... assim como foi o relacionamento deles ao longo da fic._

_Agora só resta o epílogo, que postarei na quarta-feira!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Epílogo

**Capítulo 34 – Epílogo**

**BPOV**

_Mate-me agora! Alguém__, por favor, tire-me do meu sofrimento._

Durante anos ouvi sobre os maratonistas baterem _na parede_ em torno do 29° quilômetro. Claro, eu sempre pensei que só acontecia com pessoas que não treinavam adequadamente, ou não estavam preparadas fisicamente. Eu estava errada, muito, muito errada. Eu sabia que tinha atingido o 29° quilômetro sem sequer olhar para o meu hodômetro, minhas pernas pareciam que estavam compactadas com chumbo. Cada passo que eu dava pesava mil quilos em minhas pernas. Exaustão era o eufemismo do século. O suor, sem problema; a falta de oxigênio, uma brincadeira de criança; cãibras nos membros, uma caminhada no parque; batendo _na parede_ do 29° quilômetro da maratona de Los Angeles, um desejo de morte. Eu não podia acreditar que eu me ofereci para este tipo legal de tortura. Todas aquelas pessoas que diziam que se sentiam tão revigoradas depois da corrida estavam mentindo através de seus dentes.

Houve apenas uma, não, três, outras vezes em minha vida quando eu me senti tão perto da morte. A primeira foi há quatro anos, deitada no hospital comunitário de Forks, e novamente dois anos depois. Eu estive em trabalho de parto por 39 horas e não tinha mais nada em mim, ainda que o médico estava me pedindo para empurrar mais uma vez.

_"Eu não posso... eu não posso __empurrar mais." Eu chorei._

_"__Sra. Cullen, você precisa. A cabeça do bebê está bem aí. Eu só preciso de mais um par de empurradas." Exigiu o médico._

_Desesperadamente, eu queria __obedecer, mas eu estava exausta. Eu estive em trabalho de parto desde a manhã de ontem e estive empurrando por duas horas. Eu não sei por que, mas o bebê estava se recusando a sair. Nunca em um milhão de anos eu alguma vez pensei que ter um bebê podia ser tão difícil. Eu queria desistir. Eu queria dizer a eles, ou para eles deixarem o bebê lá, ou eles teriam que me levar para a cirurgia. Eu simplesmente não podia mais fazer isso. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, misturando-se com meu suor e água dos panos molhados sendo esfregada na minha testa._

_Lentamente, forcei __minha cabeça para olhar para o meu paciente marido torcendo por mim ao meu lado. Ele era tão surpreendente. Ele jamais reclamou, ou me fez perguntas estúpidas. Ele incentivou as enfermeiras a me deixarem sozinha. Ele me massageou, limpou o meu vômito, sussurou palavras de encorajamento e alimentou-me com pedaços de gelo. Ele ficou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, com um olhar aflito em seu rosto. Eu sabia que estava incomodando-o ver-me com tanta dor. Eu senti como se estivesse deixando-o para baixo. Eu deveria ser capaz de fazer isso, isto era para o que meu corpo foi feito._

_"Sinto muito"._

_Preocupação cobriu __seu rosto. "Hey, você está indo ótima, querida. Aquela criança teimosa lá simplesmente não quer colaborar. Eu acho que nós teremos nossas mãos cheias"._

_Um pequeno sorriso se apoderou do meu rosto. Ele sempre __era tão bom em fazer-me sentir melhor. "Eu acho que não posso mais fazer isso, Edward"._

_"Claro que você pode, Bella, você é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço. Você tem __me impressionado tanto hoje. Eu sei que eu nunca poderia lidar com o que você está passando. Vou ficar exatamente aqui com você. Você pode fazer isso, eu sei que você pode"._

_Eu balancei __minha cabeça para ele e resignei-me a retirar esse bebê. Edward perguntou se eu estava pronta e eu assenti novamente._

_"Ok, empurr__e." Edward exigiu para mim enquanto ele ajudou a sustentar as minhas costas e empurrou para trás na parte de baixo do meu pé me dando apoio._

_Chama__ndo tudo o que eu tinha deixado no meu corpo, eu empurrei forte. Concentrei-me nas mãos de Edward de mim. O som de sua voz melódica enquanto ele contava até dez, fez-me sentir como se eu pudesse ir um pouco mais profundo. Tão logo a palavra dez escapou da boca de Edward, eu desabei novamente._

_"Você é __incrível, baby. Você está indo tão bem." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e então beijou o lado da minha cabeça._

_"Bella, eu sei que você está cansad__a, mas temos a cabeça do bebê para fora. Preciso de mais um bom empurrão e vai acabar." O médico tinha acabado de me dar a luz no fim do túnel. Mais um empurrão._

_"Você está pronta?" Edward perguntou com entusiasmo._

_Seu rosto estava iluminado com um sorriso radiante. Três semanas depois de nos casarmos, eu descobri que estava grávida. Eu __fiquei apavorada. Eu não achei que isso aconteceria tão rápido. Edward não poderia ter ficado mais animado. Todos os dias durante um mês ele me deu flores, enviou um massagista para a casa, trouxe invenções de casa para bebês, ou roupinhas, ou comprou um outro livro sobre gravidez e bebês - o suficiente para encher uma biblioteca. Agora ele estava tentando ficar focado em mim, segurando minha mão e observando o meu rosto, mas eu podia vê-lo tentando olhar para baixo para ver o nosso bebê._

_Edward estava morrendo de vontade de saber o que estávamos tendo. Nós tínhamos decidido que seria divertido ser__mos surpreendidos, é claro que isso irritou Alice sem fim. Ela estava ocupada com seu menino de dois meses, Brandon, e queria fazer planos para os dois. Além disso, não sabendo o que era, impediu a sua obsessão de compras._

_De repente, senti alguma emoção ergue__ndo seu caminho através da dor e exaustão. "Estou pronta"._

_Edward se inclinou e me beijou antes de começar a contagem novamente. Até o momento__ que Edward disse seis, o bebê estava fora._

_"É uma menina!" O médico anunciou. Eu ainda estava __levantada em uma posição curvada, tentando conseguir um olhar para o meu bebê._

_"É uma menina__." Edward chorou._

_Edward saiu para cortar o cordão umbilical após __deitar-me de volta contra o colchão. Segundos depois, eles deixaram cair uma pequena bola molhada de carne cor de rosa no meu peito. Eu tive meu primeiro vislumbre da minha menininha e senti meu coração duplicar dentro de mim, fazendo o espaço para este pequeno bebê que eu já amava. Seus olhinhos piscaram abertos e ela estava em silêncio, olhando para mim._

_"__Olá, bebezinho." Eu soluçava enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e meu corpo tremia com meus choros._

_Edward estava de volta ao meu lado. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você." Ele beijou meus lábios. "Você__ foi fantástica." Ele beijou minha bochecha. "Você é tão forte." Ele beijou meu pescoço. "Eu te amo tanto." Ele beijou minha cabeça. "Obrigado. Você acaba de me dar o maior presente que eu já recebi"._

_A enfermeira veio depois de um minuto e lev__ou meu bebê para longe para limpá-la e medi-la e eu fiz Edward ir com ela. Duas horas depois, eu estava no meu quarto, limpa, com Edward dormindo em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama, com um minúsculo bebê em seus braços. Eu estava em uma espécie de elevação natural e não conseguia dormir, então eu só fiquei ali, olhando para as duas pessoas que eram o meu mundo inteiro._

_A "princesinha", como Edward __a esteve chamando desde a sua chegada, começou a se contorcer. Edward imediatamente acordou e balançou-a em seus braços._

_"Então, eu nunca __conseguirei sua atenção, agora que ela está aqui?" Eu perguntei com um ligeiro beicinho._

_Ele me deu seu sorriso torto deslumbrante. "Provavelmente não." Ele piscou e __levantou-se da cadeira, carregando-a para mim. "Você quer tentar amamentá-la?"_

_"Claro__"._

_O bebê e eu pass__amos os próximos 20 minutos tentando fazer a coisa toda de amamentação funcionar. Não foi tão fácil como se poderia pensar e doeu como o inferno._

_"Estou contente __que ela parece com você." Edward disse enquanto se sentava ao lado das minhas pernas na cama, olhando para nós duas._

_"Você está brincando? Ela parece com você." Eu afastei __sua pequena touquinha rosa e dei a ele um vislumbre do cabelo cobre dela._

_"Sim, ela tem o meu cabelo. __Mas esses gigantes olhos de cervo e cílios longos são todos seus"._

_"Ela tem __suas longas mãos de pianista e ela é linda, então ela se parece com você"._

_"Sim, eu não posso discutir com isso, eu sou muito b__onito. Ela tem seus rosados lábios carnudos. Juntos fizemos um bebê lindo." O peito de Edward estufou para fora com orgulho. "Que nome devemos dar a ela?"_

_"Bem, eu sei que você __ama o nome Elizabeth, que eu não sou muito fã. Mas agora que ela está aqui, ela parece como Lizzy para mim. O que você acha?"_

_"Eu acho que é perfeito__." Seus olhos deixaram o bebê Lizzy e olharam para mim. "Como é que eu sou tão sortudo?"_

_"Eh, você me enganou. __Eu principalmente só queria o seu corpo"._

_Edward sacudiu com __a risada e se inclinou para me beijar._

_"__A propósito, eu não farei isso de novo"._

_Um sorriso __conhecedor veio sobre seu rosto. "Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde"._

Pensar sobre o amor da minha vida e minha menininha tinha rachado um pouco da borda da dor. Parecia que alguém tinha escavado um pequeno pedaço de chumbo das minhas pernas. Olhei para o meu hodômetro, eu estava acabando de passar o 30° quilômetro, apenas mais dez quilômetros para ir. Deixei minha cabeça voltar para trás, só para ver se ele ainda estava lá. Edward tinha começado a cair atrás de mim em torno do 27° quilômetro. Eu ainda podia vê-lo, ele não estava muito para trás. Ele tinha a velocidade, mas eu tinha a resistência. Eu esperava que tivesse o suficiente para passar pela corrida.

Meu iPod corria com outra música, parando em uma que eu não necessariamente gostava, mas sempre me fazia pensar em Edward e naquele dia ridículo no carro em que ele cantou para mim.

_Corri pelo hospital a__té o escritório de Edward tão rapidamente como eu poderia, se você pudesse chamar cambaleando de correndo. Eu estava correndo cerca de dez minutos atrasada. Lizzy havia decidido colocar alguma sombra no olhos enquanto eu estava no banho, então ela teve que ser jogada na banheira._

_A porta de Edward estava aberta, então eu mostrei-me para dentro "Hey." Os olhos de Edward arremessaram de sua papelada. "Temos que nos apressar, o meu compromisso é em três minutos"._

_"Papai__." Lizzy gritou dos meus braços. Ela lutou para se contorcer para o chão, mas eu a segurei até que eu pudesse dá-la para Edward._

_"__Hey, linda." Edward disse enquanto ele me beijou na bochecha e tomou Lizzy de mim._

_"Você está falando comigo ou com ela?"_

_"Ela é adorável, você é linda__"._

_"Ugh, não diga isso. Estou __nojenta agora. Estou grávida de quatro meses e parece que estou de sete"._

_Edward balançou __sua cabeça e riu. Corremos escadaria acima para o consultório e passamos pela deprimente pesagem habitual, fazer xixi em um copo, pressão arterial e medição da altura uterina, que era sempre acompanhada por, "Você tem certeza sobre a sua data de parto?" Eles não sabiam que eu queria bater neles cada vez que perguntavam isso?_

_Logo depois, fomos embaralhados para a sala de ultra-som. Lizzy estava se comportando muito bem para uma criança de dois anos enquanto ela se sentava pacientemente no colo do papai. Claro que ajudou que ele estava deslizando para ela seus M&Ms. A médica entrou e estabeleceu tudo pronto e derramou o gel gelado na minha barriga. Depois que ela definiu o Doppler na minha barriga, o nível de ruído foi alto e as batidas do coração soavam muito rápidas e irregulares. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e ele imediatamente se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou para a tela._

_"O quê? O que há de errado?" Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico. Eu poderia dizer pelo som do batimento cardíaco __que algo não estava certo, combinado com a reação de Edward e a busca silenciosa da médica no meu abdômen._

_Meus olhos dispararam __de um lado para o outro entre a médica e Edward. De repente, seus rostos mudaram. Edward usava um sorriso enorme e a médica sorriu e acenou com a cabeça._

_"O quê?"_

_Edward olhou para mim. "Gêmeos"._

_Imediatamente, eu olhei para __a médica para sua confirmação. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça._

_"__Gêmeos? Estou com dois bebês?" Eu estava em choque. Não animada, não desapontada, mas chocada._

_Edward estava ao meu lado imediatamente. "Você está bem?" Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa._

_"Bem... isso explica por__ que eu estou tão enorme"._

_Edward e__ a médica caíram na risada._

_"Bella?" __A médica interrompeu. "Você quer saber os sexos?"_

_"__Você pode dizer isso tão cedo?"_

_"Hum, eu já sei__"._

_"Eu também." Edward entrou na conversa. "Bem, pelo menos de um deles"._

_"Bem, se você sabe, então sim, eu quero saber. Além disso, se estamos nos preparando para dois, vamos faz__er tão fácil quanto possível"._

_"Eles são dois meninos__"._

_"Sim!" Edward assobiou enquanto ele fazia um__ pequeno soco no ar._

_Dois __meninos - eu estava tão animada e nervosa. Eu esperava um menino dessa vez, mas eu não tinha certeza de como lidaria com dois deles. E se eles fossem como Edward e Emmett quando crianças? Eu estava perdida nesse pesadelo enquanto a médica limpava meu estômago e me entregava as fotos dos meninos. Enquanto caminhávamos para o carro, Edward carregava Lizzy e segurava minha mão. Edward estava ocupado tentando explicar à nossa menina de dois anos de idade que havia dois bebês na barriga da mamãe. Eu balançava-me como um pato ao lado dele, ainda querendo saber como eu seria capaz de lidar com dois rapazes Cullen. Edward tirou o resto do dia para levar suas meninas para almoçar. Eu tinha estado desejando carne, o que significava que estávamos indo para a pousada para alguns bifes. Apenas poucos minutos fora no estacionamento, a música mais ridícula cantada veio no rádio. Edward virou-se e começou a cantá-la._

_Having my baby,  
What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,  
Having my baby,  
What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me  
I can see it, your face is glowing,  
I can see it, in your eyes I'm happy you know it  
That your ,  
Having my baby,  
Your the woman I love, & I love what it's doing to you,  
Having my baby,_

Tendo o meu bebê,  
Que bela maneira de dizer o quanto você me ama,  
Tendo o meu bebê,  
Que bela maneira de dizer o que você está pensando de mim  
Eu posso ver isso, seu rosto brilha,  
Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos Estou feliz porque você sabe isso  
Que é seu,  
Tendo o meu bebê,  
Você é a mulher que eu amo, e eu amo o que isso está fazendo com você,  
Tendo o meu bebê,

_"Como você sabe a__ letra dessa música? É dos anos setenta"._

_"Meu pai cantava para minha mãe quando ela estava grávida de Alice. Então tornou-se uma brincadeira com eles__"._

_"Bem, isso é horrível, nunca __a cante novamente"._

_Edward riu depois __que eu estendi minha mão e mudei de estação. Ele deslizou sua mão sobre a minha e apertou-a firmemente._

_Ele olhou para mim e disse__, "Você ama isso"._

Quem diria que dois anos mais tarde, eu teria esquivado e adicionado aquela música em minha lista? Eu odiava quão sentimental eu poderia ser. O tempo tinha voado, eu não podia acreditar que tinha sido dois anos desde que Garrett e Anthony nasceram. Parecia que foi ontem.

Só me levou um mês depois de eu ter os bebês para começar a treinar para a minha maratona. Eu tinha começado a treinar depois que Lizzy fez um ano e então descobri que estava grávida dois meses antes da maratona e não seria capaz de participar. Depois dos gêmeos, eu estava determinada a correr na maratona de Los Angeles antes de eu engravidar novamente. No ano passado eu estava fora da cidade para negócios, então eu não podia correr. Fiquei desapontada, mas isso me deu outro ano para me preparar. Eu não estava treinando há muito tempo quando Edward disse que queria correr comigo. Fiquei emocionada. Treinaríamos junto com as crianças em dois carrinhos de corrida, ou então nos revezávamos correndo e ficando com as crianças. Eu tinha muita sorte de ter um marido que era tão solidário aos meus objetivos. Eu sabia que Edward seria. Essa foi uma das coisas que nos atraiu um para o outro. Nós desafiávamos um ao outro e dávamos suporte a qualquer coisa que o outro quisesse fazer.

As multidões pelas ruas tornavam-se mais compactadas e perguntei-me quão perto eu estava do fim. Olhando para o meu hodômetro, vi que eu estava no quilômetro quarenta. Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou, eu estava quase acabando. Uma súbita explosão de energia passou por mim e eu não consegui controlar o sorriso no meu rosto. Espreitando por cima do meu ombro novamente, eu vi que Edward tinha caído ainda mais para trás, eu mal conseguia enxergar sua silhueta. Senti-me como dançando o meu caminho para a linha de chegada. Quando dobrei a esquina para a Ocean Boulevard, vi a linha de chegada. A multidão estava em erupção apoiando seus familiares e amigos ainda correndo. A adrenalina e a emoção cursando através de mim era revigorante. Cerca de cinqüenta metros de distância da linha de chegada, eu vi a minha família. Carlisle e Esme estavam segurando os gêmeos e Lizzy estava contra a faixa segurando um cartaz, 'Minha mamãe e papai correm rápido". Uma pequena risada escapou dos meus lábios e eu joguei um beijo para ela quando passei por ela, ganhando o seu pequeno sorriso adorável.

Assim que cruzei a linha de chegada, olhei para cima para ver o meu tempo. 4 horas, 15 minutos e 29 segundos. Isso foi mais rápido do que eu esperava fazer. As lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos por muitos motivos. Apesar da dor insuportável nas pernas, a sensação de realização esmagadora, o fato de que eu finalmente bati Edward foi a melhor sensação do mundo.

Quando corri para o lado da linha de chegada - fora do caminho dos maratonistas finais - eu esperei pacientemente pelo meu marido. Minhas mãos esfregavam meu rosto removendo o suor e lágrimas. Um voluntário veio até mim me oferecendo um copo de água. Eu engoli tudo de um gole só. Eu estava pronta para procurar na multidão por mais água quando meus olhos se iluminaram. Apenas a alguns metros da linha de chegada, estava o meu marido incrivelmente sexy. Inclinei-me, olhando o cronômetro quando ele cruzou a linha de chegada; 4 horas, 23 minutos e 11 segundos. Minhas entranhas estavam fazendo uma dança de comemoração. Eu o bati por oito minutos inteiros.

Uma vez que eu li o tempo, corri em direção a ele e envolvi meus braços ao redor dele. Eu podia sentir seu pulso batendo em meus braços e peito, que estavam pressionados contra o dele. Ele beijou meus lábios e me apertou em volta da minha cintura.

"Você me matou." Ele anunciou através de respirações ofegantes.

"Sim".

"Quão ruim?"

"Oito minutos." Eu respondi, satisfeita. "Você está nojento." Eu disse quando senti o suor escorrendo de seu corpo e sobre o meu.

"Assim como você, eu não posso acreditar que estou mesmo tocando em você".

"Talvez você devesse me levar para um banho".

"Estou pensando nisso." Ele me deu seu sorriso torto deslumbrante e eu estava perdida em um mundo onde só Edward e eu existíamos. "Estou orgulhoso de você, babe".

Então ele me beijou e me levantou de meus pés.

"Mamãe." Gritaram três pequenas vozes da grama além da calçada.

Edward e eu sorrimos e fizemos nossa caminho ao nosso fã clube. Os meninos agarraram em minhas pernas com força total, fazendo-as tremerem.

"Oi, bebês. Mamãe precisa sentar, ok?"

"Tudo bem, mamãe. Como é que você está toda molhada?"

Eu ri e me abaixei para a grama, imediatamente puxando os meus dois meninos em meu colo. Passamos um tempo sentados, tentando nos recuperar. Edward e eu bebemos uma tonelada de PowerAde e comemos algumas barras especiais de carboidratos para repor nossa energia. As crianças fizeram um monte de perguntas como, "Por que demorou tanto?" As crianças nos contaram tudo sobre as coisas que eles fizeram com os avós e eu tentei agir animada enquanto eu sentia a completa exaustão chutando-me. Eu me perguntava como eu cuidaria dessas crianças hoje, ou amanhã, ou no dia seguinte.

"Com licença, Bella Swan-Cullen?"

Eu me virei e vi uma repórter junto à grama, olhando para mim.

"Sim?"

"Oi, eu sou Sophie Carter com o _Los Angeles Times_. Estamos entrevistando todas as celebridades que participaram da maratona. Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia fazer a você algumas perguntas, ou definir um horário para entrevistá-la?"

"Eu não sou uma celebridade, acho que você está enganada".

"Sra. Cullen, os autores são celebridades também... e, bem ... o seu mais recente best seller é atualmente o número um na lista de Best Seller do _New York Times_".

Meus olhos dispararam mais na direção de Edward e ele encolheu seus ombros.

A voz de Esme entrou na conversa. "Nós vamos levar as crianças junto para pegar um pouco de sorvete e encontraremos vocês aqui novamente em pouco tempo." Ela me deu uma piscada maternal e começou a reunir as crianças.

Quando me levantei da grama, Sophie apertou minha mão. Edward estava ao meu lado colocando a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas. Ele sabia o quanto eu odiava fazer entrevistas. Mesmo depois de lidar com entrevistas e sessões de autógrafos nos últimos três anos, eu ainda não tinha superado a minha repulsa por ser o centro das atenções.

"Primeiro, eu posso dizer extra-oficialmente, que eu sou uma grande fã de seus livros".

"Obrigada".

"Eu não posso esperar para o terceiro livro da sua série. Já existe uma data?"

"No outono".

"Sra. Swan-Cullen-" Ela começou um pouco mais formalmente.

"Chame-me de Bella".

"Ok, Bella, como você consegue ser uma escritora de sucesso, uma mãe, e treinar para uma maratona?"

Um riso rápido escapou-me e eu respondi honestamente, "Eu não sei. Eu tenho um marido que me dá muito apoio, filhos maravilhosos e eu amo o que faço. Eu acho que com essa fórmula, você pode fazer qualquer coisa".

A entrevista durou 20 minutos. Ela perguntou-me tudo do meu regime de treino, o que inspira a minha escrita, ao que eu gosto de fazer nos meus momentos livres. Uma vez que os meus filhos vieram correndo de volta, ela rapidamente encerrou a conversa e agradeceu-me quando foi embora.

Quando ela se foi, eu virei para a minha família.

"Vocês estão prontos para ir embora?"

O braço de Edward deslizou ao redor da minha cintura e seus lábios pairaram sobre a minha orelha. "Não, isto é quando nos despedimos dos meus pais e das crianças e você e eu escapamos por alguns dias".

"O quê?"

Edward sorriu e Carlisle e Esme assentiram enquanto carregaram os gêmeos de volta para o carrinho.

"Vamos ficar em um resort e spa em Malibu e eles estão levando as crianças de volta para Washington amanhã à tarde".

"Sério?" Eu me senti como uma criança tonta na manhã de Natal.

Minha mente começou a cantar: _dormir, dormir, dormir._

Não que eu não ame meus filhos, mas eu estava exausta. Edward e eu não tínhamos tido uma noite fora desde que os gêmeos vieram. Eu estava definitivamente em dívida por algum tempo um-a-um com meu marido.

Ajoelhando, beijei um adeus aos meus filhos, agradeci meus incríveis sogros e acenei enquanto eles se dirigiam em direção ao seu carro alugado. Eu tinha muita sorte que os meus filhos amavam tanto seus avós. Nossa família era a imagem perfeita, quem teria imaginado que seriam meus.

"Você está pronta?" Edward perguntou pressionando seu corpo contra o meu quando passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

Respondendo de forma positiva, eu balancei minha cabeça vigorosamente e ele me puxou pela mão para um táxi à espera. Nós estávamos ambos tão completamente exaustos que estávamos quase dormindo quando o táxi nos deixou 20 minutos depois. Sair do veículo foi doloroso, cada passo que eu dava era angustiante, mesmo com o abraço carinhoso de Edward.

Edward e Esme haviam planejado toda essa surpresa, então tudo já havia sido estabelecido. O quarto do hotel era lindo, aberto e espaçoso, com janelas com vista para o mar. Parecia uma cabana. Nossa bagagem já estava lá e o frigobar foi abastecido com todos os nossos petiscos favoritos. Meus olhos foram atraídos para a cama gigante que ficava no centro do quarto, meu corpo pedia-me para rastejar até ela e dormir. Eu estava prestes a tomar o meu primeiro passo em direção à cama quando Edward me interrompeu.

"Babe, estamos programados para ter algumas massagens no quarto em cerca de 45 minutos. O que você acha sobre tomar um banho, relaxando na banheira de hidromassagem para dois e conseguir algo para comer antes de eles chegarem aqui?"

"Soa como o céu." Comecei a despir minhas roupas e Edward balançou suas sobrancelhas para mim. "Nem pense nisso. Eu mal posso me mover".

Edward riu. "Eu sei, tanto quanto você está aumentando os meus sentidos, eu tenho um sentimento que se tentássemos alguma coisa, eu poderia entrar em colapso em cima de você e não seria capaz de me afastar".

"Vamos lá, _Velhinho_. Vamos nos livrar deste fedor".

"Fale por si mesma, eu cheiro como rosas".

Revirando meus olhos e balançando a cabeça, eu terminei de tirar minhas roupas – que precisariam ser queimadas - e me dirigi até o banheiro. Eu parei abruptamente quando vi dez diferentes botões dentro do chuveiro, pensando em quando tomar um banho tornou-se tão complicado. Edward saiu por trás de mim e começou a girar e ajustar cabeças e mãos.

"Vamos, Bella. A água está incrível".

Andando na ponta dos meus pés, eu atravessei o azulejo frio e entrei no chuveiro. No segundo que o chuveiro massageador de cabeça bateu no meu ombro, costas e pernas, meu corpo começou lentamente a liberar sua tensão. Edward me olhou e seguiu em frente, fazendo-me sentir como uma adolescente quando comecei a rir. Suas mãos percorriam lentamente o meu corpo enquanto seus lábios bateram nos meus e ele me pressionou contra a parede. A emoção de beijar Edward não tinha diminuído nos últimos cinco anos, eu duvidava que eu algum dia me cansaria de sentir seu corpo em minhas mãos. Edward se afastou dos meus lábios e me olhou.

"Vire-se." Ele ordenou.

"Edward, eu-"

"Apenas vire-se." Ele interrompeu o meu argumento.

Segundos depois, senti seus dedos massageando através do meu couro cabeludo e o chuveiro se encher com a fragrância de morango. Edward lavou e passou condicionador no meu cabelo comigo cantarolando o tempo todo. O homem claramente conhecia seu caminho em meu coração. Uma vez que ele tinha lavado o meu cabelo, eu senti a esponja ensaboando meu corpo e o aroma de morango foi rapidamente sendo substituído por alfazema. Edward lavou meu corpo inteiro, a esponja persistindo em algumas partes mais do que outras. Ele alegou que meus seios e bumbum precisavam ser limpos mais do que o resto do meu corpo. Pervertido!

Uma vez que meu corpo estava livre da espuma, eu roubei a esponja dele e comecei a esfregar seu corpo forte. Se nossos corpos não estivessem tão completamente batidos, isto poderia ter sido muito erótico. Uma vez que Edward estava todo lavado, ele saiu e ligou a banheira. À medida que ambos tentamos nos abaixar para dentro da banheira profunda, grunhidos e gemidos escaparam das nossas bocas. Sentamos com nossas cabeças nas extremidades opostas da banheira. Uma vez que o nível da água elevou o suficiente, Edward ligou os jatos. Em seguida, ele pegou meus pés e começou a esfregá-los.

"Ahhh, eu não mereço você. Você é incrível".

"Eu sei." Ele disse com um sorriso. Meu pé que se apoiava em seu estômago empurrou-o e ele segurou meu pé mais forte.

"Eu não acho que eu tenho vontade de correr outra maratona. Posso dizer que fiz isso e agora eu posso passar para um outro objetivo".

"Por mais que eu não possa suportar o fato de que você acabou comigo nessa corrida, eu estou realmente orgulhoso de você, Bella. Você é uma mulher incrível. Você é uma esposa muito sexy, uma mãe fenomenal, uma escritora famosa, uma atleta estelar, e minha melhor amiga. Espero que você não descubra que você é muito boa para mim um dia e vá atrás daquele Josh Duhamel que você acha que é tão quente".

"Hey, ele está na minha lista, então, se eu alguma vez conhecê-lo, tenho de ir em frente".

Edward agarrou minhas coxas e começou a me fazer cócegas. Eu me contorci e lutei contra ele até que eu me encontrei montada em seu colo. Inclinando-me, eu cobri sua boca com a minha, dando a ele tudo o que eu tinha no beijo e ele envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, dando-se de volta para mim.

Afastando-me, olhei-o nos olhos, meus dedos acariciando seu pescoço. "Você sabe que tudo que eu sempre quero é você. Você é toda a sensualidade que eu preciso, Dr. Cullen." Eu disse na minha voz mais sedutora.

Um pequeno rosnado escapou da garganta de Edward e ele atacou minha boca novamente. Meus hormônios estavam a distância da língua de Edward se tornando mais prioritários do que o meu corpo dolorido, então houve uma batida na porta e nós dois gememos de frustração.

"Maldição, são nossos massagistas." A testa de Edward se inclinou contra a minha, seus olhos fechados.

"É melhor do que quando as crianças batem na porta quando estamos começando".

"Ah, é verdade." Edward sorriu enquanto se afastou e, em seguida, me beijou quando me levantou do seu colo e saiu da banheira.

Eu puxei o encaixe da banheira para drenar a água, enxuguei-me e envolvi o roupão ao redor de mim e corri para a sala de estar para desfrutar a minha massagem. Depois das nossas massagens, Edward e eu estávamos paralisados com relaxamento e mal chegamos à cama, onde passamos várias horas.

Lentamente, comecei a esticar o meu corpo que estava encapsulado nos lençóis mais suaves em que eu já estive. Depois de várias esticadas, pisquei meus olhos abertos e olhei para a escuridão. Olhei para o relógio e vi que era nove horas da noite. Eu me sentia tão bem e bem descansada, mas eu estava acordada apenas uma hora antes que eu normalmente ia para a cama.

Eu me senti como uma criança. Eu estava acordada e não queria ficar acordada sozinha, então eu queria que Edward acordasse comigo. Talvez pudéssemos ir comer. Eu me movimentei em cima da cama e aconcheguei-me a ele, sua respiração rítmica não se alterou. Então eu aconcheguei-me mais e ele, jogando minha perna sobre o seu quadril. Isso interrompeu a respiração de Edward e ele pressionou seu corpo ainda mais contra mim. De repente, meu corpo estava muito consciente de que ambos estávamos ainda nus do nosso banho e massagens.

"Acorde." Eu sussurrei em seu pescoço e, em seguida, lambi-o com a minha língua.

Edward empurrou no meu quadril e rolou-me para as minhas costas enquanto ele rolou em cima de mim. Ele estendeu a mão e acendeu a lâmpada.

"Foi uma forma agradável de despertar".

"Eu faço o meu melhor".

"Shh, ouça... você ouviu isso?"

"O quê?" Perguntei nervosamente, levantando meu pescoço para olhar ao redor.

"Silêncio. Não há crianças chamando por nós quando nos aproximamos da felicidade suprema. Nós dois estamos bem descansados e recuperados. Nós temos uma cama gigante aqui e paredes espessas. Todos os sinais estão me dando a clareza para tomá-la como eu sempre quero." Seu rosto continha um sorriso travesso e eu fiquei imediatamente excitada.

"Oh, realmente, e como você está pensando em fazer isso?"

"Bem, você se lembra de quando nos casamos e nós não deixamos o hotel por quase três dias?"

Uma pequena risada escapou da minha boca quando várias imagens impertinentes passaram pela minha mente. "Mmmhmm, com carinho".

"Bem, eu estava pensando que precisamos de uma repetição".

"Quando nós começamos porque eu es-" A minha pergunta foi interrompida e respondida quando Edward tomou o controle do meu corpo.

Nunca nos primeiros 28 anos da minha vida eu jamais pensei que minha vida acabaria sendo tão perfeita. Eu estava casada há cinco anos com o homem dos meus sonhos. Eu o amei toda a minha vida, queira eu admitindo, ou não. Meu coração nunca se aventurou em qualquer lugar, ele o possuía mesmo sem saber disso. Edward era um surpreendente amante, pai, médico, filho e melhor amigo. Não havia nada que eu mudaria sobre ele. Ele tinha me dado uma vida maravilhosa e sempre me apoiava em todos os meus esforços. Eternidade com meu melhor amigo era algo com o qual eu definitivamente poderia viver.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que fofo esse final… eu amei!_

_Quero agradecer à __**LuvCullens**__, que me permitiu traduzir essa história linda! E por ser sempre tão simpática nos e-mails que trocamos, realmente eu fiz uma amiga!_

_Tb agradeço a todas vc´s que acompanharam essa fic e deixaram reviews! E esperaram pacientemente nos períodos que demorei a postar. __Obrigada! ___

_Cap. final dedicado à **Irene**__, que nunca desisitiu dessa fic e sempre me cobrava por caps. novos... Finalmente terminei! hehehe_

_Deixem reviews pela última vez!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
